Power Rangers Cyber Drive
by TriassicDragonRanger
Summary: OC Power Ranger story. Power Rangers everywhere have been disappearing and the only one left is the red Dino Thunder ranger, Conner McKnight. Gathering together a group of high school kids, he sets out to fight this new threat to not only rescue the other rangers, but to save the world.
1. Ep 1 - Get Connected pt1

A/N: So I decided to go a different way with my OC power ranger story. So I deleted Delta Blast and started up Cyber Drive. This time putting Conner in the mentor position, taking up the roll that Tommy did in Dino Thunder. I hope you like this story, I know I wasn't getting a lot of reviews for Delta Blast but that's to be expected with an OC story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or anyone in the franchise, I do however own the Cyber rangers!

-Cyber Drive-

Streams of ones and zeros were lining the walls of the building that he was running through, trying with all his might not to let go of the brief case that he was holding in his right hand. Looking behind him, the man could see that the weird looking robots behind him were catching up and with that incentive he picked up the pace and turned a corner before ducking into a room just up the hallway. Kneeling next to the door, the man tried to listen for his pursuers and suppressed a groan when he could hear a command being given by what sounded like a female commander. The sound of metal feet passing by the door did nothing to steady his heart beat as he tried to keep his breathing soft so that he wouldn't be heard by the weird looking bots. When it sounded as if they were out of the hallway his was in, the man slipped out of the room and started off back the way he came, only to be kicked in the chest and sent sprawling on to the floor. Looking up, he could see that the female he heard earlier was now standing in front of him and he was finally able to get a good look at her. She looked to be no older than early twenties, with medium purple hair that had silver strips going through it, her black body suit also gave off a shine telling him it was leather and the twin daggers on her waist looked like they were ready to go.

"You have something that belongs to us," she said pointing at the brief case, "hand it over and I promise you'll be quickly reunited with the other rangers McKnight."

"Yeah," Conner said standing up, "somehow, I don't think that's your real plan for me."

Conner let out a yell and kicked the woman in the gut, causing her to stumble and allowing him to rush passed her. Running down the hallway, he wasn't at all surprised when he was struck in the back and turned to see that the woman had chased after him and looked livid that he would even dare to attack her. Clutching the brief case in his hand, the former red dino thunder ranger started his fight with her again, not letting go of his prize at all, making it somewhat hard to attack her. Ducking underneath one of her daggers, Conner took to opportunity slip away again, making her scream in anger as he turned a corner. Looking at his watch, Conner quickly pressed a button causing a portal to open up in front of him and allowing him to escape. Trying to get through the portal, the woman yelped as she hit the ground, growling as she stood back up and looked around at her surroundings.

"Darn it! I had him right where I wanted him…and he gets away!" She yells stomping her foot.

"Now don't you fret none Gem," an old timey western accent rang, catching her attention, "boss knew that ya weren't gonna be able to catch him."

Spinning around the woman, now known as Gem, glared at a strange looking orange humanoid looking monster wearing some old timey cowboy clothing. Letting out another growl, Gem stomped up to him and poked him in the chest, hoping to get him to move but with no avail.

"Listen her Scores I don't need you telling me not to fret, I promised Commander that I would stop him and I failed," she hissed leaning up so they were face-to-face, "so don't you go telling me not to worry about it you stupid little…"

"That's enough Gem," a booming voice said making her stop what she was about to say.

The two turned around to see that a being in what looked to be golden knight armor walking towards them, making both of them separate from each other and bow down to the ground as he stopped in front of them. Without looking up, the two wondered who it was that was going to be punished first, but when no strikes or screams came, they glanced at each other and then up to the armor cladded figure.

"C-Commander Alcon! I-I assure you that I didn't mean too…"

"Silence Gem, you have failed in capturing the red dino thunder ranger, and with that you have also failed in keeping the cyber keys in our possession," Commander Alcon stated making her flinch, "and because of that we will be sealed her until we can find another way to free ourselves of the cyber world."

"Commander please allow me to…"

"I thought I told you to be quiet Gem, or do you want to be derezzed?" Alcon threatened, turning to face her.

"Commander Alcon, if ah may, wouldn't Digi be suited ta get us out of this place?" Scores asked tapping the handle of his pistol.

"Yes and when I see him I will start him on this task," Alcon said walking passed them and down the hall, "mark my words we will escape this digital prison and we will digitize the user world."

-2 Years Later-

In the dark of the night, a tall being darted in through the shadows as it ran through the alleyways, looking like it was trying to find something important when another being darted passed him and knocked him out into the light. The first being was now reviled to be a humanoid monster with light blue skin and sharp claws where its nails should be, and long tentacle styled hair.

The other being walked out and was shown to be what looked to be a male in his late teens, cladded in familiar looking suit. His outfit was primarily red, the only thing that was different was the white boots, gloves, and the cloth of his outfit that covered his neck that he wore with a gold ring along the edges. Along the right side of the outfit was a white data stream, starting from the shoulder and going down until it reached the belt, a golden rectangle acting as a belt buckle. The helmet he wore bore a resemblance to the space rangers, though his helmet lacked the white outline and the black top, the tip visor instead extending to the sides of the helmets. Reaching for the blaster on his right hip, he pulled out the gun and pointed it at the monster's chest before stopping several feet away from him.

"You guys just don't know when to quit do you?" the red cladded figure asked as he readied his trigger finger, "I thought I told you that no matter what you do you won't free your commander."

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you Cyber Red," the monster stated backing away, "last I checked there was only one of you but Commander Alcon can keep computing more Viralites, and soon you will be over run."

"I'll take down whoever you're commander sends," Cyber Red challenged firing his blaster.

The shots managed to hit their intended target causing the monster to stumble back in shock before realizing that the red ranger was already in front of him. Spinning around, Cyber Red kicked the monster in the chest and continued his assault on his opponent when the monster jumped into the air and landed on nearby roof. Looking at where the monster landed, the red ranger got ready to get up there and when he did a double take as a mass of lightning struck the ground around him. The monster then jumped back down and grabbed the red ranger, twirling him around tossing him into a car. Standing back up, Cyber Red pulled out his blaster again and pushed up on to the back of it, switching it into a sword and running forward, slashing his enemy multiple times. Ducking underneath some of his opponent's claws, the red ranger ran and kicked off a wall, spinning in midair and slashing the monster yet again. Continuing his attack, Cyber Red switched his weapon back into its blaster mode and fired some more shots at the monster, making his grip on the cylinder he was hold weaken. With a quick kick from the boy in red, the container flew into the air, allowing the red ranger to jump into the air and grab it before it was too late.

"Hey give that back!" The monster yelled as Cyber Red landed and turned to face him.

"Yeah right, this container and what's in it doesn't belong to you, it belongs to me," the ranger said attaching the container to his belt.

The monster charged at the red ranger and managed to tackle him before he could jump out of the way, the two of them crashing through a wall and rolled across the ground before the red ranger pulled out his saber again and stood up. The two ran towards each other, they both slashed the other across the chest and stepped back before going at it again. Sparks started to fly everywhere as the two clashed with each other, Cyber Red doing his best to keep the container on his being. Finally the monster grabbed ahold of the ranger and threw him through the air, the ranger hitting a concrete pillar in the building they were in before falling to the ground, groaning as he tried to stand up. Reaching for his belt, he quickly found that the cylinder wasn't there anymore and looked around only to find it in the hands of the monster that he was fighting.

"Thanks for getting this back to me ranger," the monster said as he started to vanish, "it's been fun but now I must take my leave."

"NO!" Cyber Red yelled before pulling out his blaster and firing at the monster.

The shots flew through the air and, thankfully, managed to hit the container right before the monster vanished, causing the ranger to sigh in relief as he stood up and walked demorphed into his civilian mode. Now standing in the place of the red ranger was a young man looking to be about eighteen or nineteen years in age, white skinned with short light brown/dark blond hair that was spiked in the front and blue eyes, wearing a pair of faded jeans, some black tennis shoes, a grey long sleeve shirt and a red t-shirt over the long shirt. Walking over to the cylinder to pick it up, when an older man, who looked to be in his late twenties, walked up and picked up the cylinder before he could.

"You know Drake, you remind me of me when I was the red Dino Thunder ranger," the man said looking at the younger male, "you shouldn't be so reckless."

"Hey I got the container didn't I?" Drake challenged as Conner chuckled, "Anyway open that thing and let's see what ranger we saved."

Conner twisted the top of the container and waited as steamed rolled out as the seal was broken, before taking the lid fully off and reaching in to the cylinder. Finally grabbing something, the former red ranger pulled out what looked to be a data chip and sighed as he saw that it was completely white, a blank. Groaning, Drake punched the wall next to him and ran a hand through his unruly hair as he started to pace while Conner put the chip back in its container.

"You're kidding me right, all that for a blank?" The young red ranger questioned turning back to his mentor.

"Calm down Drake, yes it's a blank but it's okay," Conner said as he placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "don't worry, we'll save the rest of the rangers in time."

"Yeah I hope you're right," Drake commented, "it would just be really neat to actually meet the past rangers."

"Trust me, it is," the former ranger agreed, smiling slightly, "and since we're on the topic of rangers I think it's time that I start looking for a team to help you."

Pushing off the hand on his shoulder, Drake gave the older man an unamused look, and turned to walk away when Conner spoke up again.

"You can't do it on your own Drake," he said making him stop, "you need a team."

"No I don't," Drake said walking off making Conner sigh.

-Cyber Drive-

It was the last day of school, and most of the students had already mentally clocked out for the summer, not even bothering with listening to their teachers' last minute be safe lectures. In the school computer lab however, sat four students, two boys and two girls, all of them at one computer as the boy in a green t-shirt typed away at the computer. The other three were watching as their friend did something that they didn't quite understand, hoping that he would explain in the near future.

The boy in front of the computer was named Calder, wearing a green t-shirt with grey sleeves, a pair of blue jeans and white tennis shoes. His dark brown hair was long enough to cover the top of his brown eyes and reaching the top of his neck in the back. His almost pale white skin was a sign of his computer habits as he continued to type away, his reputation as the schools newest computer wiz on the line if he couldn't pull of this prank. To his right was Merrick, his black hair, that was pushed to the side and behind his ears, and pale skin bringing out just how green his eyes were. His white tank top was covered by an opened blue button up shirt that ended just below the start of his jeans, those covering the top of his hiking boots.

To Calder's left was Kris and Amy, Kris wearing a pink v neck t-shirt and a white skirt that accented her slightly tan skin, her wavy brown hair wrapping around the edge of her face and ending just below her shoulders. Hanging loosely around her left wrist was a sliver bracelet with her name on it. Next to her was Amy, a fair skinned girl with long blonde hair that reached just below her shoulder blades. She wore a bright yellow tank top, covered by a black leather jacket, and a pair of black skinny jeans with leather high heeled boots. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a T-rex hanging from it. Looking at the door, Merrick chewed on the inside of his cheek, praying that a teacher wasn't going walk in on them and get them in trouble on their last day.

"Calder come on man just hurry up so we don't get in trouble," Merrick said, his eyes shifting between the door and his friend.

"Oh come on, it's the last day of school what are they going to do, throw us in detention?" Calder questioned, as Kris sighed.

"Calder seriously, I don't what to get in trouble," she stated standing up, "I'm out of here before a teacher shows up."

"Kris is right I'm heading out too," Amy said as she straightened out her jacket, "what about you Merrick?"

Merrick, who was wearing a white tank top and shot sleeve blue button up shirt, nodded and grabbed his backpack before heading to the door with the girls when Calder spoke up again making them stop in their tracks.

"Come on guys this is going to be a prank for the ages," Calder said grinning, "Kirs, Amy, Merrick please don't leave me on what is going to be a glorious day."

The three looked at each other and sighed as they sat back down, making Calder's grin widened as he sat back down and started typing away again, the program on the computer screen showing the electrical grid for the school. With a couple more commands put in, Calder sat back and waited as the program ran through the commands one more time before the yes/no box popped up. Just as he was about to activate the command though, the computer shut off and the group jumped as a teacher stood there at the front of the class where the main switch for the computers were.

"Now please tell me you four weren't going to try something stupid," he said smiling at them.

"I know this looks bad Mr. Clymer but I promise that…"

"Save it Calder, I don't want to hear it," Mr. Clymer said stopping him and turning to the hallway, "anyway, why don't you come in here and meets some fellow next year seniors."

At that the others looked passed their computer teacher and saw that a boy their age walk in, wearing a grey long sleeve undershirt and a red t-shirt. The boy looked at them and gave them a confused look before looking back at the teacher who gave him a 'don't ask look.'

"Now then, children this is Drake Kampell, he'll be joining our school next year and I was showing him around," Mr. Clymer said motioning to them, "why don't you introduce yourselves."

"Hi there my name is Kristina Chandler," Kris said smiling as she shook Drake's hand, "but most people here call me Kris."

"My name Merrick, nice to meet you," Merrick said giving him a small nod of his head.

"Amy Morris," the girl in yellow said.

"Name's Calder, if you ever need anything fixed on your computer I'll be happy to help," Calder said shading his hand.

"Right I'll remember that," Drake said with a nod.

"So will you guys finish his tour of the school, I have to head back to the office and finish up some forms for some new computers," Mr. Clymer said grinning.

The others nodded and, with a quick thanks, their teacher left them there, the four friends standing there making sure that he actually went the office before turning back to the new student.

"So tell us, where are you from?" Kris said giving him another smile.

"Well I'm originally from here but I've been traveling for a while now and just got back here," Drake explained sitting down at the computer they were at.

"Wait, if you were here before, then why have we never seen you before now, like in elementary school," Merrick asked, frowning.

"My family traveled a lot, and I was homed school," he told them as the computer turned back on, "the only reason I came back was because my guardian wanted to come back here."

The others looked at each other confused, before turning back to Drake only to see he was typing away at the same program that Calder was typing at earlier. Leaning in, Calder watched as he put in some commands in, and tried to the best of his abilities to figure out what it was that the new student was doing. Thankfully though he was able to read the commands after a while and figure out what it was that he was trying to do. Standing up, Drake smirked and walked over to the window when the some students walked by and the sprinklers went off, making the girls outside scream and run off.

"Whoa! How did you do that, I was just going to shut down the power to the school," Calder questioned as the others looked at Drake in shock.

"Sorry, my guardian asked me to do that, nostalgia or something like that," Drake explained, "So how about that tour?"

The tour went off without any problems, mostly because of Kris's knowledge of the building, being on the student council, and the others followed along to get to know their new schoolmate better. Calder mostly because he wanted to learn how to turn the sprinklers on, Merrick and Amy because their friends were with him. Finally their tour ended in front of the office and Drake gave them a smirk and a nod before walking into the office, telling them he had to fill out a few papers before he left for work.

"Wait you already have a job?" Kris asked amazed.

"Yeah, it's nothing big, my guardian bought a café here that belong to a friend."

"…So he seems pretty cool," Calder remarked as Drake walked into the office.

"I guess," Merrick commented as the group walked out of the school, "he doesn't seem like the type to get along with others though."

"He was quite," Amy agreed as they reached Merrick's jeep.

"I thought he was cute," Kris stated, a small blush on her face.

Amy rolled her eyes, and decided to ignore her friend's comment as they drove down the road and headed into the town so that they could start their summer vacation right. As they were heading down the road though, Merrick was quick to notice something as they drove pass a building and he parked his car. Looking back over his shoulder, he couldn't believe his eyes as he climbed out of the car and confused his friends as he walked back down the road.

"Merrick?" Calder asked as he walked passed him, "Merrick where are you going?"

The three climbed out of the car and chased after him when they noticed where he stopped and why it was that he stopped. Cyberspace was now under a new temporary management, meaning that Hayley had left and they had no idea where it was that she was going or when she was going to be coming back. Seeing that the door was unlocked though, the group walked in and looked around to see that the tables and chairs were where they once were, making them sigh in relief when the back door opened up and an older man with trim brown hair walked in.

"Huh, oh sorry guys we're not quite open just yet, but I promise that we'll be open next week," he said giving them a smile.

"Oh its okay sir, we were just wondering something," Amy said returning the smile.

"Oh and what's that?" the man asked sitting down.

"We were just wondering where Hayley went," Merrick asked the older man, who just seemed to chuckle.

"Hayley, she had to go away for a while, but don't worry she'll be back soon," he said standing back up, "my name's Conner McKnight, I'll be taking care of Cyberspace while the previous owner is gone."

The group frowned, but nodded all the same as Conner bided them farewell and went back into the back as they walked out of Cyberspace and back to Merrick's jeep. But as soon as they were out of the building there was a flash of lights and standing in front of them now as a monster with a small group of robots. Looking around, the monster waved his hand through the air and gave a command.

"Alright Technos, spread out and find that power ranger, Commander Alcon want's him alive," he ordered as the robots started to move out.

Sensing the immediate danger, the group of friends ducked behind a dumpster and hid as the robots walked passed them and started to go through the alleyways. Holding their breath as they passed, the group finally climbed out from their hiding place when they were sure that the robots were far enough away to not hear them. Being the first to regain his composer, Merrick took a deep breath and spoke what was on every one of their minds.

"Okay, what were those things?" he asked as the others finally composed themselves.

"I don't know but whatever they were, they were freaky," Amy commented as Kris nodded in agreement.

"We need to go get the police, maybe they'll be able to help," Calder remarked, trying to think of something that they could do.

"What are the police going to do?" Merrick challenged turning to his friend.

"Aren't there laws about what to do in these situations?" Kris asked, as the boys shrugged.

"Well typically in situations like this, the power rangers are to take care of it," Amy answered biting her lower lip, "but Reefside hasn't had any rangers since the Dino Thunder team and that was years ago."

"So then let's go to the police," Merrick said as they started towards the police department.

They didn't get far however cause as soon as they were out of the alleyway a mass of electricity stopped them in their path as the monster they saw before jumped down in front of them. Seeing the group, the monster gave a laugh as he pointed one of his clawed fingers at them.

"Oh come on now, there's no reason to involve the police," he said as he started towards them, "now then why don't we make this easier on me and you stand there perfectly still."

The group started to back away from the monster, afraid that he would actually attack them and cause some damage when a flash of red appeared above them and kicked the monster in the chest. Landing in front of the four, the group was amazed to see a red power ranger standing in front of them, holding his saber in his hand, pointing at the monster's chest.

"If I remember correctly, the last time we met I ended up winning," the red ranger said twirling his sword.

"Keep dream ranger, I was the one tossing you around in our last encounter," the monster taunted pointing a clawed finger at him.

"Hn," the ranger grunted before turning his head to look at the others, "what are you waiting for, get out of here, I'll take care of ugly."

Running forward, the two clashed as the four ran off out of the alley and down the road when the front door to Cyberspace opened up and Conner walked out, narrowly missing them as they came to a halt. Sensing that the four of them were in trouble, and hearing the sound of a fight nearby, Conner ushered them inside and closed the door before turning to them.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked staring at them.

"We were heading back to my jeep," Merrick started when Calder cut in.

"When suddenly this monster and some robots appeared out of nowhere," he continued, "so we hid behind a dumpster till we thought it was clear when we were attacked."

"That's when this red power ranger appeared and told us to get out of there," Amy finished as they tried to see if Conner believed them.

Looking them over, Conner gave them a quick nod before heading toward the back of the shop, leaving the group there confusing them even more than they already where. Running after him, Kris grabbed a hold of his arm, stopping him in his track and making him turn around to face her.

"Look we don't know you that well yet, but we have to help the red ranger," she said with pleading eyes, "I mean he has to have a team right, there has to be some way to help him."

"…He doesn't have a team," Conner told them opening the door to the back room, "but don't worry I'll make sure he gets help."

The four looked at each other as Conner walked into the back, quickly chasing after him so that they could get some more answer out of him. Walking into the back, they watched as he opened a hidden door and started down the steps.

"Mr. McKnight do you care to explain how you are going to help a power ranger?" Merrick asked as he stood up.

"Look I understand that you guys are concerned but don't worry," Conner told them as he turned to face them, "now look right now there's nothing you can do, but trust me, I'll figure something out in time to help him."

"Then let us help you," Kris said stepping forward, "please I want to help."

"You do?" Conner asked surprised.

"We all do," Calder said making the older man look at them for a second.

Conner stared at them for a couple of seconds before chuckling a little and putting his hands in his pockets. He wasn't at all surprised that they wanted to help, he felt something unique about these kids when they first walked in earlier in the day, a skill he had picked up from his own mentor. Shaking his head, he gave them a nod before motioning them to follow him down the stairs. The group walked down the stairs quickly, following the older man when the lights came on and a huge room filled with computers and other things showed itself to them. On one of the larger screens was a video feed of the red ranger fighting the monster and being thrown around but managing to handle his own slightly. When the red ranger hit the ground hard, Kris let out a gasp as he demorphed and showed Drake groaning in pain.

"That's Drake!" she said in shock as the others' eyes were glued to the screen.

"Glad to know that you know his name," Conner said walking over to the computer, typing in a command quickly, "now were you being serious about helping him, 'cause it looks like he could use it right now."

The group looked at each other quickly one last time before returning their attention back to the older man and giving him a nod. Grinning, Conner hit the enter button and, in between him and the kids, a pedestal rose from the ground to revile some morphers on it. The morphers looked to go on their wrist, looking like the lightspeed morphers without the symbol and with a small opening on the side. Next to the morpher laid what looked to be a memory chip each of them a different color.

"Then how would you like to become power rangers and become his team?"


	2. Ep 2 - Get Connected pt2

-Cyber Drive-

The group stood there in shock as they took in what it was that Conner was asking them to do. Never in their life would they have believed that they would become power rangers, the very group people that they had grown up listening to stories about. Taking in their silence Conner stepped forward to clear the air about what he was asking them to do.

"I understand if you're worried," he commented as he looked at them, "but understand I'm not going to force you to do anything that I wouldn't or haven't already done before now."

Taking a breath to calm her nerves, Kris was the first to speak up, taking a step in front of the group and looking Conner straight in the eyes.

"Let me get this straight, you're asking us…a bunch of teenagers, to take up arms and become power rangers?" she asked confused.

"You'd be surprised just how many rangers teams were teenagers when they first started, heck even the original team was just five teenagers with attitude."

Looking back at the group, Kris gulped as she made a decision that could, would, more than likely change her life if she were to say yes. But of course she has already made her choice when she saw who it was fighting and heard that not only was he fighting, but he was fighting alone. Turning towards where the morphers were, she took another deep breath before clenching her fist.

"We only met Drake earlier today, but still I feel that he could be our friend once he got to know us better," Kris commented, "and I for one don't plan on letting a friend fight alone."

With that, Kris reached forward and grabbed one of the morphers, along with the data chip that was colored pink before putting it on her wrist and getting ready to head out to help the red ranger. However, Amy was quick to step in her way and hold out her arm to stop her, making her friend look at her confused.

"Now what kinda friend would I be if I let you go out there alone?" Amy questioned, giving her longtime friend a smile.

Walking passed her, Amy picked up another morpher and grabbed a hold of the yellow data chip before returning to her friend and putting it on her wrist. Glancing over at the two boys, Conner straightened up and looked them in the eyes.

"So what about you two, will you join them?" he asked as the two of the looked at each other, Calder looking excited.

"This...is the opportunity of a life time, I'm not letting it pass," Calder said grabbing the green data chip and a morpher, "what about you Merrick."

The group looked at their friend, who was looking at the last morpher and back at his friends before sighing and giving them a smile of his own.

"Alright, I can't leave my friends to fight without me," he said grabbing the last morpher and the blue data chip.

"Now then, all you have to do to morph is place the data chip in the slot on the side of our morpher and say 'Cyber Drive, get connected,' after that you will be transformed into the Cyber Rangers and be able to fight alongside Drake in the fight against the Viralites," Conner explained as Merrick put on his morpher, "I can't promise that it will be easy but the world is counting on you to protect it."

"No pressure or anything," Amy said as they started towards the exit.

"Oh and guys, be careful okay, you maybe power rangers now but you can still get hurt."

Drake had to admit, he wasn't enjoying the fact that he was being tossed around by his opponent, typically he was the one tossing them around. But lately the Viralites that he had been fighting have been tossing him around more than he would like to admit. He knew why it was too, Commander Alcon was getting annoyed that he was defeating his monster that he started tapping into the ranger powers of those he captured to power up the Viralites he would fight. Standing up, he got ready to morph when he was hit in the stomach and sent flying out into the street where a group of Technos were waiting for him. Grabbing a hold of him, the minions started pushing him around before he was tossed onto the stairway nearby. Groaning, Drake stood up again and notice that the monster he was fighting was now laughing at him.

"This is too fun," the monster laughed, "I don't know what the commander was so worried about, you haven't really put up a fight."

"Sorry to disappoint," Drake said holding his side, "I promise that the next Viralites Alcon sends won't have the same luck you've been having."

"Cocky till the very end, but I promise that I'll be the last Viralites you ever fight," the Viralite said before firing a mass of electricity at the red ranger.

Getting ready for the attack to hit him, Drake was surprised when he was tackled to the ground, making the attack go above them, and making him look up to see Merrick getting off of him. Standing up quickly, the red ranger saw the others running over to them and was shocked to see the morphers on their wrist.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" he asked as the others reached them.

"Well that's a nice way to greet your team," Calder said grinning at them.

"Team?"

The others held out their data chips, surprising Drake as they looked over at the monster he was fighting earlier.

"So is that the thing we're fighting?" Amy asked cringing a little bit as she saw him.

"No, that's what I'm fighting," Drake said turning to face him, "you guys need to get out of here."

"Hey we're a team now," Merrick said stepping in front of him, "you're not alone in this fight anymore."

"I work alone," Drake growled, staring down the boy in front of him, "like I told Conner I don't need a team."

"Drake please let us help you," Kris said grabbing a hold of his arm before he could leave, "we want to help save the world."

Drake huffed, but seeing that the Viralite he was fighting was getting more annoyed by the second, he pushed aside his pride and gave them a nod, stepping in front of them. Noticing the others next to the ranger he was fighting, the Viralite looked them confused when he noticed the morphers on their wrists.

"What's this, I thought I was fighting one ranger!" he commented as they lined up.

"That's where you're wrong ugly," Calder said grinning as he looked at Drake, "so what do you say leader?"

"Alright then, you guys ready?" Drake asked looking to either side of him,

Giving him a nod, the team held up the wrist their morphers were on and held up their data chips, Drake doing the same, twirling it in his hand.

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

At the call, the rangers plugged in the Cyber Keyes into their morphers, and hit the button on the front. The team then appeared in what looked to be a cybernetic highway, almost as if they were traveling through the internet, a white glow surrounding their body from the neck down. Holding their right hands up, they quickly brought them down, allowing a holographic menu to appear, and hit the button on it before bringing their hand back down to their sides, the white glow shattering and revealing their ranger suits. As their suits appeared on them a neon green grid wrapped around their head, their helmets appearing as the grid connected in in the back.

"Dialing…" Drake called out as he rubbed the top of his visor with his thumb, "Cyber Drive…RED!"

"Dialing…" Amy called, holding the back of her hand to the mouth piece of her helmet. "Cyber Drive…YELLOW!"

"Dialing…" Merrick called as he got into a fighting standing stance, "Cyber Drive…BLUE!"

"Dialing…" Kris called as she ran her hand from her left hip to her right over her belt, "Cyber Drive…PINK!"

"Dialing…" Calder called as he bumped his fist together before pumping his right fist into the air, "Cyber Drive…GREEN!"

As the ranger finished their morphing sequence, they all got into a fighting stance before standing up straight, looking at the Viralite in front of them.

"Cyber Drive Rangers, Connected!" They called out as an explosion of colored smoke went off behind them.

The Viralite did a double take as the teens morphed into the Cyber Rangers, each of them getting into a fighting stance on either side of Cyber Red. Clenching his fist, Drake looked to either side of him and gave the others a nod before turning back to their opponent.

"Sorry but it looks like your luck has just run out."

Back in the Cyber World, Commander Alcon, who had been watching this unfold on a screen in front of him, let out a roar of anger as he saw the newer rangers. Slamming his fist into arm of his throne and standing up, starling Gem and Scores, both of whom were standing to the side.

"WHAT? There are five of them now?" he asked turning to them.

"Commander Alcon, we are as surprised as you," Gem said stepping forward, "they must be new to his team."

"Ah have ta agree with Gem on this one Commander," Scores said hesitantly, "ah haven't seen these rangers before today either."

"Fine then," Alcon said turning back to the screen, "let him have his team, they'll all meet the same fate in the end."

Drake was surprised at just how well if felt to have the others behind him, ready to back him up in a pinch. He had been having trouble fighting the newer Viralites and he hoped that with the others that the job would be easier in the long run. Though there was a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that he didn't need them that he was better off on his own and they would just end up leaving him. Pushing that thought to the side he turned his attention back to the task at hand and pulled out his Cyber Saber.

"Alright let's take this guy down," he commanded as the others pulled out their saber or blaster and charged forward.

With their blasters, Cyber Pink and Yellow fired off a round of shots, each of them hitting the monster in the chest while Cyber Blue and Green attacked with their sabers. Slashing the monster, the two boys blocked his attack and pushed back, causing the monster to stumble back and in range of Cyber Red's blade, slashing him across the back. Falling on the ground a few feet away, the monster stood up and turned to see the newest ranger team standing in front of him.

"Don't think you've won just yet," he said holding up his hands and pointing his claws at him, "DATA HACK!"

"Watch out!" Drake ordered holding up his Cyber Saber.

The others followed his lead and slashed the claws as they got close to them, actually managing the breaking them and make their opponent scream in pain. Backing up, the monster looked at his broken claws before looking back at the rangers and backing up some more.

"Hey now I didn't sign up for this, Technos take them out!" he order before vanishing.

In his place however was now a large group of Technos, all of them charging towards the rangers after their boss left, leaving them to take care of the rangers. Seeing the group of Technos, Drake twirled his saber and turned his head to look at his team.

"You guys ready to have some fun?" he asked, grinning underneath his helmet.

"Oh yeah," Merrick said shouldering his saber.

"What are we waiting for?" Amy asked bouncing on the balls of her feet, "come on let's take care of these things."

"Couldn't say that better myself," Drake said with a nod, "alright rangers, let's take them down!"

The rangers charged into the group of Technos and started to fight them off, each of them splitting up so that they could take out more in a shorter amount of time. Using her Cyber Blaster, Kris back flipped through her group and jumped up on to a car, firing a round of shots into them and hitting each of them. Noticing some more coming her way, she did a flip off the car and landed on one of the Technos coming at her, making the others turn and attack their comrade as she jumped off of them.

"You guys are too bright are you?" Kris asked landing on a ledge of a building next to her, "Too bad for you though I'm top of my class, Cyber Blaster!"

Firing some more shots, the pink ranger took out some more of her opponents and holstered her blaster before jumping off of the building. Not far away from her, Calder was busy with his own group, using one of the Technos that attacked him as a shield against the others as they fired their weapons at him.

"Hey give me a break, I'm new to this," Calder said as he pushed his shield away, "whatever, new or not I still have to do my best, Cyber Saber!"

Running forward, he started to slash he way though the group, taking them down one by one as they came at him. Spinning around he blocked an incoming attack and pushed away the Techno but was pushed back himself, causing him to land on the hood of a car before he pushed himself off to dodge another attack.

"This is awesome!" the green ranger said as he continued fighting, "This power feels amazing!"

"Don't get over confidant Calder, there's still a lot more of them here," Merrick said, the blue ranger shooting some of the minions before they got to close, "these guys are persistent though."

"Yeah, but they're easy to push around," Amy commented as she shot two of the Technos beside her, "with these powers have don't feel like I've broken a sweat."

In a final sweep, the rangers finished off the group of Technos, the rangers holstered their blasters and started to high five each other, excited about their first victory as a team. However in the Cyber World, Alcon stood up and stabbed his sword in the ground as he watched his minions get destroyed by the group of teenagers. Taking a step back, as to avoid any rage that their leader might have, Gem and Scores looked at each other before turning their attention back to Alcon, the western styled Viralite stepping forward.

"Commander Alcon, Ah will personally see to it that Byte is punished for leaving the battle," Scores said grabbing a hold of the gun in his holster.

"See to it that he wishes the rangers destroyed him Scores," Alcon said pulling his sword out of the stone in front of him, "DIGI GET IN HERE!"

At his command, a smaller more scientist looking Viralite, with pure white features, a white lab coat, a large black mustache, and some goggles covering his eyes walked in. Seeing Scores leave, Digi looked at Gem, who seemed to be irritated that she was still in the Cyber Fortress, before turning his attention to Alcon.

"Ah, Commander Alcon, how can I serve you?" he asked in a German sounding accent.

"Download some more Technos and send them to stop those rangers," Alcon commanded turning to the scientist.

"Rangers? As in more than one?" Digi asked confused, "I was certain that Cyber Red worked alone."

"This is a very recent change Digi," Gem said walking over to him, "I advise that you do as he says and fast."

"Wh-Why the nerves of you Gem, as if I would ever do anything but what Commander Alcon says at the highest of speeds," Digi said, appalled at the accusation.

"Then prove it, I want a group of Technos there immediately," Alcon yelled pointing his sword at Digi, "or Byte won't be the only one derezzed."

Drake sighed in relief and was about to demorph when he heard the sound of dial up, he looked up and saw a new group of Technos appear in front of them. Behind him, the other rangers noticed the minions and lined up next to him, all of them getting back into a fighting stance and charging forward to fight them. Watching them on the monitor of their base, Conner watched the group started round two of Technos, trying to think of a way that could help them. Looking over at the container that Drake had taken from the monster earlier, the former ranger opened it up and looked at the data chip that was in it, wondering what would be in it. Putting it into the computer, he grinned as pictures of weapons appeared on the screen and he quickly pulled up the communications program.

"Drake I'm sending you guys a power up," Conner said as Drake took out a couple of Technos.

_"What? A power up, but how?"_ the red ranger asked confused.

"Remember that data chip you secured the other day when we first arrived at Reefside, well you're about to find out what was in it."

"Alright Conner, let's see what we got," the red ranger agreed as some pictures appeared in his helmet, "alright then, CYBER SWORD DOWNLOAD!"

Holding out his hand, Drake watched as a stream of data appeared in his hand and formed a sword, making him grin as he twirled it in his hand and slashed it through the air, taking out the Technos that were about to attack him. Seeing that their red ranger had a new weapon, the others watched in shock when picture of weapons appeared in their visor.

"CYBER WEAPONS DOWNLOAD!"

The rangers grinned as their weapons appeared in front of the in a stream of data, Merrick getting a lance, Calder getting an axe, Amy getting two daggers, and Kris getting a bow. Looking at their weapons, Amy felt a wave of excitement when the group of Technos started towards them, making the group getting into fighting stances and run forward. Using his lance, Merrick spun around to keep the group of minions at a distance when he lunged forward and pierced one in the chest, lifted it into the air and tossed it into the rest of the group. Then stabbing it into the ground, the blue cyber ranger used his weapon to push him into the air and kicked a Techno that was jumping at him in the chest. Not far away, Amy was using her daggers at a high speed, slashing her opponents multiple times before she did a spin kick and knocked them away from her. Twirling her daggers, she looked over and saw that Kris was on top of a nearby building, sniping Technos with her bow, helping out the others as the arrows exploded and derezzed their opponents. The yellow ranger also saw a Techno sneaking up on the pink ranger and quickly threw her dagger, piercing it in the head and making it fall over. Turning around, Kris was shocked to see the minion on the ground before it derezzed and picked up the dagger before turning back to her friend.

"Thanks for that Amy!" She said waving the dagger in her hand, "want this back now?"

"That would be great, thanks!" Amy said as the pink ranger used her bow to shot the dagger back to her fellow female ranger.

Meanwhile, Calder was having a great time, using his axe to crush his enemies, swinging it in a wide arcing motion and slashing any of them foolish enough to get close. Flipping his axe backwards in his hands, the new green ranger slashed his weapon through the air and struck down the Techno in front of him. Standing back up he could see some more heading his way and was about to attack them when he noticed that there was a trigger on the blade and saw that the end of his axe was a barrel.

"Sweet! This things a blaster too!" he said as he pointed in at the group running at him, "Well then let's try this out, FIRE!"

Firing his weapon Calder mentally cheered as the Technos fell to the ground as the others finished off the ones they were fighting. Running over to their red ranger, the group looked around as the minions all burst into ones and zeros, leaving nothing around them.

"So what do we do now?" Merrick asked turning his attention back to Drake.

"We need to find Byte, he should have gotten far, but with that distraction I'm not wanting to take any chances," Drake explained shouldering his sword and placing his right hand on the side of his helmet, "Conner, can you get us a data scan of the city to see if we can pick up where Byte went?"

_"Give me a second Drake…and…he's down town,"_ Conner said making the red ranger nod.

"Thanks, we'll get there as fast as we can," Drake promised when his mentor spoke up again.

_"Be careful guys, there's another Viralite there with him, and it's a strong one,"_ Conner warned them making the other rangers look at each other confused.

"Thanks for the heads up Conner, we'll take care of it," Drake said turning to the others, "alright rangers let's go."

Byte panted as he ran into an abandoned worksite and looked outside to make sure that none of the rangers had followed him. When he felt that the coast was clear he walked out into the open only to be fired upon the second he did, making him stumble backwards and look around to see who it was that attacked him. Who it was though, wasn't who he wanted it to be as he watched Scores walking towards him, his gun out of its holster and pointed towards him.

"Well, well, well, looky at what ah found," Scores taunted as he pulled back the hammer on his gun, "a coward."

"Scores look I can explain, those rangers just caught me off guard," Byte said backing up, "if you just give me another chance I'm certain that I can defeat them."

"Ain't my call partner, commander called it in and ah have ta take you out," Scores said as he readied his trigger finger, "ain't personal, but we can't have a yellow bellied snake in our ranks."

"Please give me one more chance!" Byte begged, his back against the wall.

"Over here I think I heard something," a male voice said making Scores stop and turn around.

The rangers ran around the corner, stopping when they saw the two Viralites, Drake shaking slightly as he saw who the powerful Viralite was that Conner had warned them about. Seeing the red ranger, the western Viralite holstered his pistol and chuckled as said red ranger pointed his sword at him.

"YOU! What are you doing out in the real world?" Drake asked, a slight tremble in his arm as he got ready to attack.

"Ah'm here on the Commander's orders little red," Scores said, turning to Byte, "tell ya what Byte, ya take out the rangers and ah'll see what I can do about get'n ya back in the Commander's good graces."

"Thank you Scores, I promise I won't fail this time!" Byte promised as Scores turned back around to the rangers.

"Now then ah think ah'll leave ya to settle this on your own," he said making Drake growl.

"Where do you think you're going?" the red ranger said running forward.

Just as he was about to land a hit on the more powerful of the two Viralites, the Cyber Sword went through nothing but air as Scores vanished in a stream of data, laughing as he did disappeared from the fight. Running over to their leader, the other rangers looked at Byte as Drake took a calming breath, turning his attention back to the Viralite in front of them.

"So Drake, what's the plan?" Merrick asked readying his lance.

"We finish what we started," the red ranger ordered, "let's do this!"

"Right!"

"Bring it rangers, I'll take all of you down," Byte said readying himself for the fight.

The rangers all ran forward, their Cyber Weapons drawn, and attacked the Viralite all at once, hoping that they would be able to hit him. Byte however, retaliated and struck all of them, knocking them back and allowing him a second strike. Jumping in front of Drake, Calder and Merrick blocked his attack, surprising the red ranger but allowing him a chance to slip pass them and land an attack of his own. Following the red ranger, Amy slashed Byte multiple times before jumping out of the way and allowing Kris to fire her own arrow and pierce their opponent's chest. Pushing up on their weapons, the blue and green cyber ranger each launched their own attack, striking the monster once more and pushing him back, giving the rangers some room. Without hesitation the rangers continued their attack, Byte unable to gain enough ground to block or to attack back. Finally, with a small opening Byte was able to grab ahold of Merrick's lance and spun him around, hitting Calder and Amy and knocking them back before attacking Merrick and Kris. The four all hit the ground, but quickly got up as Drake ran over to them.

"You guys okay?" he asked helping Kris up.

"Yeah we're fine," Kris replied picking up her bow.

"But man that guy can pack a punch," Calder commented as he placed his axe on his shoulder.

"How are we going to beat him Drake?" Amy asked looking at the red ranger.

Drake tightened his grip on his sword wondering what it was he could do when he recalled what other teams before them would do with their own personal weapons sometimes.

"We're going to combine our weapons," he replied holding up his sword, "Conner you have a blueprint for us?"

_"Heading your way Drake."_

On cue, a picture of their combined weapons appeared in their helmets, each rangers readying their weapons. Tossing his axe into the air, Calder watched as Kris's bow combined with it as well as Merrick's lance and Amy's daggers. Drake then jumped up and placed his sword on top and taking a hold of their combined weapons before landing in front of his team, the four of them splitting into groups of two and getting on either side of their leader.

"Wait, what are you going to do with that?" Byte asked backing up.

"You're about to find out Byte," Drake said as the others placed their hands on the shoulder in front of them.

"Ready!" the girls said bracing themselves.

"Aim!" the boys continued doing the same.

"FIRE!"

The blast was enough to nearly knock them off his feet, but with his team behind him, all Drake could fell was the recoil of the shot as it blasted forward and struck Byte square in the chest. With an explosion, the Viralite was derezzed and the rangers all turned away from the flames, the Cyber Cannon still in Drake's hands.

"Cyber Rangers, he's been disconnected," Drake said with a grin.

As Byte was derezzed, Alcon yelled out in anger and slashed a nearby data pillar, destroying it before some a stream of ones and zeros appeared and repaired it. Turning his back to the screen in front of his throne, the Viralite commander let loose a deep throated growl.

"I promise you rangers, the next time you won't be so lucky, " he said walking back to his throne and sitting down, "I promise that I will be free of this accursed place and your world will be mine.

-Cyber Drive-

The rangers walked back down into their headquarters, Conner standing there with a grin as the came into view, the group of teenagers stopping when they saw him. Taking a couple of steps forward, the former ranger's smile grew as he looked over them before speaking.

"I'm proud of you guys, Drake for putting aside your pride and allowing your team to help you and for you four stepping up and taking the mantle of rangers," he said with a nod, making them smile, "but we're far from finished, the Alcon won't rest until he can come to the real world and derezz everyone here, it will be your job to stop any attempts that he might try."

The group grinned at each other, even Drake smirking a little bit as Conner walked over to them.

"I'm sure you're all up to the task?" he asked grinning at them.

"Well guys, what do you say?" Drake asked looking at them.

The four friends looked at each other and smiled before turning back to the two in front of them, Kris stepping forward, looking directly at the red ranger.

"Why don't we say it together?"

Holding out his fist, Drake's smirk grew as they completed the circle and with a nod the rangers cried out…

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

A/N: So real quick like, I will probably be taking concepts from other ranger series but I will try my best not. Anyway R&amp;R please I would really like to know how I'm doing with this story.


	3. Ep 3 - Red Hot & Blue

-Cyber Drive-

The wind whistled through the leaves of the trees as the newest group of rangers followed Conner through the nearby woods. None of them had any idea where the older man was taking them, even their red ranger seemed at a lost when they asked him to give them a clue. After walking through the woods for about half an hour, Conner stopped and the group of teenagers saw what looked to be a homemade training area. Walking a bit farther ahead, the mentor of the group turned to face them before giving the teenagers a smile and motioning with his hand behind them.

"It's not a state of the art high tech training facility, but that's not the point," he explained as the rangers looked at each other confused, "this is a basic sparring area, so that I can get a basic idea about what you are and aren't good at."

"So wait why am I here then?" Drake asked confused, "You know what I can do."

"Be that as it may Drake, I need to see you work with your team," Conner answered folding his arms across his chest, "this isn't a solo act anymore, you need to cooperate with your teammates."

Sensing that he wasn't going to be able to argue with his mentor, Drake took a step back and lined himself up with his team as Conner returned his attention to the task at hand.

"Today won't be too difficult, I want you guys to spar four-on-one another so I can see where we'll need to work on in the future," he finished up as the teenagers nodded, "are there any questions, about the training or anything ranger related?"

"Yeah I have one," Amy spoke up grinning ear to ear, "Yesterday when we had to fight those…robots…"

"Technos, you might want to learn about your enemy Amy," Conner said with a grin of his own, "anyway what about then?"

"Right, well when we got our Cyber Weapons I couldn't help but realize that…well they look a lot like the weapons the original rangers used," the yellow ranger continued biting down on her lower lip, "why is that?"

"Wait, how do you know what the original ranger's weapons look like, none of us were born till at least the Zeo Rangers, if not the Turbo Rangers?" Merrick asked looking at the red haired girl.

"I'm a…well a bit of a ranger fanatic," she explained blushing, "anyway so why do they look like the original weapons?"

"…The chip that Drake captured from the Viralite before he met you had the blueprints for your weapons, these data chips didn't just appear though they had to be created," Conner explained with a bit of hesitation, "a lot of the things you might get, will possibly hold some semblance to past rangers teams."

"That's so cool!" Calder said grinning as Kris nodded.

"Alright then, are there any more questions?" Conner asked glancing at each of them.

When none of the rangers spoke up, he gave them a slight nod before walking up to them and walking pass each of them when he stopped in front of Amy and gave her a nod.

"Alright then Amy I want to see what you can do against…Calder and Kris."

The three made their way to the middle of the area, Amy walking a little bit farther, when the yellow ranger turned to her friends and got into a fighting stance. The other two mirrored her and in a flash they were at their opponent, Calder going low while Kris went high. Seeing the incoming attacks, Amy got ready but was unfortunately a tad bit slow as she was knocked off her feet and hit the ground. Groaning, she took a deep breath before springing back up and getting back in her fighting stance, this time catching Calder's attack but getting blindsided by the pink ranger. The others standing to the side watched as the fight went on for about ten minutes when Conner finally called it and went over to help the yellow ranger up.

"Amy, you need to stop trying to guess what your opponents are going to do and trust in your instincts more," Conner said as the yellow ranger dusted herself off, "we'll try again later, I want to test Kris now."

The sparring matches continued, Kris going up against Drake and Calder, Merrick going up against Amy and Kris, finally it was Calder's turn and Conner called up Merrick and Drake to go up against him. The three got into a fighting stance and the red and blue ranger charged the green ranger, catching him off guard and allowing the two to land a blow on their teammate, sending him sprawling on the ground. Wincing, Conner watched as Calder stood back and blocked an attack from the blue ranger, only to allow the red ranger to grab his ankle and flip him on to his back again. Drake sighed, he was more than ready to end this but he also knew that this match was more for Calder then it was for him. As Merrick attacked the green ranger though, he was able to see a weak point and rushed forward, placing his hand on Merrick's back and pushing the blue ranger forward, knocking the green ranger off balance and allowing Drake to land a blow right underneath his left ribcage. Hitting the ground hard, Calder groaned and rolled onto his side as he held to the left side of his body.

"Sorry about that Calder," Drake said as he helped up the green cyber ranger.

"It's…ow…its cool man," Calder said as he stood up, "just please don't hit me so hard next time."

Merrick glared at their so called leader as he stood up and wiped the dirt off of his shirt before starting to storm his way over to the other two boys in the group. He had no idea what had happened, but he knew that he was suddenly pushed forward and knocked into his friend, while their red ranger took the victory. As he finally reached the red ranger, the blue ranger grabbed a hold of him and spun him around to face him.

"What the heck was that?" he asked glaring at the boy in red.

"I was sparing, just like you," Drake said narrowing his eyes, watching as the blue ranger huffed and started to walk away, "what's your problem?"

"My problem?" Merrick asked spinning around again, "my problem is we have a red ranger who needs to learn how to work as a team with the other rangers here."

"We did just fine out there Merrick," Drake said walking forward and standing in front of him.

"That's not the point Drake," Merrick said pushing him, "I watched you in your fight against Kris and you weren't even considering what Calder could do to help."

"If you got a problem with me as red ranger then maybe we should see who's better suited for it," Drake said pushing back.

"Bring it!"

"Enough!" Conner yelled stopping the two of them as he stepped in between them, "Merrick, you need to understand that Drake has never worked with a team before, but Drake you also need to learn to work with your teammates."

"But Conner…"

"But nothing Drake, now I'm not asking you to do it right this moment, things like that don't always work themselves out that quickly, but in the near future you'll need to understand that your team is here to help," Conner said placing his hand on Drake's shoulder, "you're the red ranger and you're going to need to step up as the leader of the team, and a team needs to trust each other."

Sighing, Drake shoved his hands in his pockets as Conner said they were heading back to the headquarters to have so he could get to know the others a bit better. Meanwhile in the Cyber World, Commander Alcon was watching the rangers on the screen in front of him, a plan growing in his head as he watched the red ranger and the blue ranger go at it. He knew that if he could get the two of them separated from the rest of the rangers then he could easily get them to fight each other. But the question was how was he going to get the new ranger team to separate and get the red and blue ranger alone. When he heard the sound of footsteps he turned to see Digi walking in, a memory chip in his hand, before he stopped and saw that the commander was looking at him.

"That had better be a new Viralite Digi," he growled turning away from him, "I'm in no mood for another one of your experiments."

"Of course Commander Alcon, and I promise you that in my hand is a power Viralite created to destroy the rangers," Digi promised as he held up the memory chip, "In my hand is a Viralite know as Live Wire, he has the power to hack into any electronic and over charge them, making them practically useless."

"Is that all he can do?" Alcon asked tapping his finger on the hilt if his sword.

"Of course not Commander, his wires are so strong that they can even break apart concrete like it was nothing at all," Digi continued, excited about this new Viralite, "not to mention he is able to unravel his body at will to dodge an attack."

"Is that so," Gem said walking out of a nearby shadow, "you really think that a bunch of wires are going to beat the rangers, they beat Byte easily enough."

"Watch your tone you she-devil, I assure you that Live Wire is nothing like Byte," Digi said annoyed at the lack of trust from the female Viralite, "he won't fail in his mission."

"You better hope that he doesn't Digi, Gem I want you to take a group of Technos and head to the real world, while Live Wire goes and attacks another part of the city," Alcon ordered standing up, "with any luck the red and blue ranger will destroy themselves and with them gone the others will follow soon after."

-Cyber Drive-

Conner groaned as he sat down in his chair at the Cyber Drive HQ, wondering when it was that Drake and Merrick were going to stop fighting each other and allow him some peace and quiet. Glancing over at the other rangers, he could see that their expressions mirrored his, praying that their fellow teammates would stop arguing with each other. Typing in a command on the keyboard in front of the main monitor, he spun his chair around as small pillar rose up from the ground and a bunch of memory chips popped out. The others walked over to their mentor and watched as he finally pulled out one and turned back to the computer.

"So what are you doing Mr. McKnight?" Amy asked as he plugged the memory chip in, "Some kind of new weapon?"

"Kind of, I'm trying to finish up the programming on the Cyber Drive Zords," he explained as five blueprints appeared on the computer screen, "the things is I'm not as technologically adept as my friend Ethan, and calling him right now is…well for lack of better words impossible."

"Why did you two get into a fight?" Calder asked confused.

"More like he vanished of the face of the Earth," Conner said with a sigh, "just like the others, what I wouldn't give to have them here helping me."

The three looked at each other, concerned about their mentor's sudden change of emotions, but decided that it was best they didn't press the issue any further. Hearing that the other two were still arguing, Kris was about to turn around and yell at them when a siren went off startling the newer ranger but making Drake tense up. Bringing up a video feed of the city, Conner quickly found what was going on.

"It looks like Alcon has sent Gem this time," he said as Technos appeared next to her, "and she's not alone, better suit up rangers."

The rangers nodded and were about to morph when the sirens went off again, confusing Conner as he tried to find out what was going on this time. This time the video focused downtown and showed a copper monster that looked to be made of wires with one red cybernetic eye the right side of his chest.

"What the heck, why are there two Viralites appearing at the same time on different sides of Reefside?" Drake asked looking at the Viralite.

"Who knows but we need to take care of both of them," Conner commented turning to the rangers.

"Right I'll take the lone Viralite, you guys go take care of Gem and the Technos," Drake ordered activating his Cyber Connector.

"And why do you get to go alone?" Merrick questioned stepping in front of him, "I think I can take care of him faster than you could."

"And I'm the leader here so why don't you do what I said and go figure out what Gem's up too," Drake growled getting face-to-face to the blue ranger.

The two started arguing again, make the rangers and Conner groan when said mentor stood up and yelled.

"That's enough, since you two clearly need to figure out how to work together Calder, Kris, and Amy will go take care of Gem and the Technos, while you two go handle the new Viralite."

"What no way," Both Drake and Merrick said at the same time.

"Yes way, now go" Conner order, leaving no room for argument, "the Viralite is downtown, but I'm not getting a clear reading on him."

The two looked at each other, both of them glaring, but didn't say anything else as they ran out the door to go confront the Viralite. Watching their two teammates leave, the others turned to face Conner who turned back to the computer screen and folding his arms over his chest.

"You guys need to head to the center of town, Gem and those Technos are causing a ruckus," he explained as the others nodded.

"Conner are you sure that…"

"They'll be fine Kris, trust me I know what I'm doing," Conner said cutting off the pink ranger, "you might want to hurry though, don't want to waste any time with Gem out there."

The rangers gave him another quick nod and ran out the back of their headquarters, hoping that their red and blue ranger weren't going to destroy each other in the process of beating the Viralite.

-Cyber Drive-

Drake and Merrick ran downtown, watching out for the Viralite that they were looking for but coming up empty. Slowing down a bit, Drake was going to suggest splitting up when a large group of civilians started running their way most of them pushing the two rangers out of their way. As the group passed them, the two looked at each other, a challenging look in their eyes, and ran the way the people came from. As the two turned the street corner, the finally spotted the copper Viralite, who was laughing as the civilians ran away from the area, not noticing the two boys running towards him.

"Looks like we found him," Merrick commented as they came to a stop.

"Right then lets morph and take him out," Drake said as they activated their morphers,

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

When Live Wire heard the call, he looked up and laughed as he noticed the rangers standing there in front of him ready for a fight.

"Well, well if it isn't the power rangers, Commander Alcon will be pleased that it's you two they sent to fight me," Live Wire said, his red eye shining, "now then let's get started, WIRE LASH!"

The two rangers dodged the attack as a mass of wires crushed the concrete where they were once standing, both of them pulling out their blasters and firing at the Viralite standing in front of them. Live Wire lashed out with some more wires, knocking the blast down to the ground and lashing at them again. Switching his Cyber Blaster into saber mode, Drake ran forward and slashed at Live Wire, but said Viralite's body sprung apart making the blade go through thin air.

"What the?" Drake asked as Live Wire appeared in front of him again.

"Nice try Red Ranger, but with my body I can unravel and dodge any attack you have," Live Wire taunted lashing out with yet another wire and striking Drake across the chest, "now then let's see what you can do Cyber Blue."

"You asked for it," Merrick said running forward and attacking.

Live Wire did the same as before and dodged the attack, making Merrick run pass him and causing the blue ranger to stumble a bit. Turning around, Merrick and Drake attacked at the same time, only fore Live Wire to unravel his wires and making the two rangers slash each other instead of their opponent. Hitting the ground, both rangers groaned and stood back up, glaring at each other as they did so.

"What the heck was that?" Merrick asked pushing the red ranger slightly.

"What are you talking about I was attacking him, you're the one who attacked me first!" Drake said pushing him back.

"Yeah right, I was attacking the Viralite before you were!"

"Hey if you two are just going to fight against yourselves then I'll just head out and cause some trouble," Live Wire said getting ready to leave only to be shot.

"Don't think we've forgotten about you Live Wire," Drake said turning to face him.

"Yeah I'll deal with you before I deal with our so called leader," Merrick said rushing forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Drake said following after him.

-Cyber Drive-

At the same time, the green, yellow, and pink Cyber Rangers arrived at the center of Reefside, quickly finding Gem and the Technos there causing some havoc. As if sensing their presence, Gem turned around to face them and grinned as the rangers stopped about fifteen yards away from her.

"So you're the newest group of rangers," she said looking them over, "I'm curious though, how much is McKnight paying you to work with the red cyber ranger?"

"He's not paying us, we're here because we want to be," Calder said, the green ranger getting in a fighting stance.

"Oh really, your red ranger, who has been working alone for the past year, finally decided to get a team?" Gem taunted, laughing as the girls got into a fighting stance also, "I find that highly unlikely, he always seemed more like the type to work alone rather than with a team."

"Shut up you don't know anything about Drake!" Kris said downloading her bow.

"Yeah, besides we're sure he'll warm up to us soon," Amy retorted twilling her daggers in her hands.

"Oh please I think I would know my enemy just a bit better than some snot nose punks who just joined his team," Gem laughed tapping her dagger on her shoulder, "but let's not focus on red, why don't we focus on how we're going to destroy the three of you, Technos attack!"

"Let's go rangers!" Calder said as they rushed into meet the Technos head on.

Jumping over her group, Kris pulled back on the string of her bow and fired an arrow through a few of the Technos' heads, causing them to spark slightly before derezzing. Spinning around, she pulled out her Cyber Blaster and shot a couple of them before Gem jumped at her and attacked. Using her daggers, Amy slashed some of the bots she was fighting, a flurry of blades going through the air as they fought and the yellow ranger was taking them down one-by-one. Calder was using his axe in its blaster mode, shooting the Technos he was fighting and taking them down before they had a chance to get close to him. Seeing that Kris was fighting Gem, both the green and yellow ranger readied their weapon and charged in to help their friend against the powerful Viralite.

Drake and Merrick groaned as they hit the ground for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Every time they had tried to attack Live Wire, the two rangers had only hit each other with their weapons. Standing up, Drake downloaded his Cyber Sword and pointed it at their enemy before rushing forward to attack, Merrick following close behind him with his Cyber Lance. Thankfully though they didn't hit each other but Live Wire's ability to unravel his body was really starting to annoy them.

"This is pointless we can't hit him, and every time we do we end up hitting each other," Drake panted as they turned to face where the Viralite was standing.

"No really I couldn't tell," Merrick retorted turning his attention to the red ranger beside him.

"Alright I'm getting tired of you Merrick," Drake said turning to the blue ranger, "so why don't you just stay out of my way."

"Why don't you stop acting like this is a solo act," Merrick challenged clenching his fist around his weapon.

"Because I'm better alone!"

"You maybe strong alone but with a group backing you up you could be stronger," Merrick said with a growl, "that's what teams are for, to cover your weaknesses and make your strengths even stronger."

Drake was about to reply but stopped when he went over what he had just been told, along with what Conner had been talking to him for the past couple of days. Tightening his grip on his sword, the red ranger shook his head, much to the blue ranger's irritation, and looked up so that the two rangers were looking at each other.

"Look we'll take about this later," he said making Cyber Blue's muscles tense up.

"No we're talking about this…"

"Later, right now we need to put aside our differences and work toward beating Live Wire," Drake said cutting him off and holding out his hand, "so what do you say?"

Merrick looked at Drake, down to the hand held out in front of him, and then back up to the red ranger before taking a hold of his hand and shaking it.

"Alright then, let's take this bunch of wires down," the blue ranger said before they both turned toward the Viralite.

Seeing the two seemingly make up, Live Wire got ready to attack the two, the wires on his hand coming alive with electricity. The two rangers ran forward, dodging the wires coming their way, Merrick ducking under the wires while Drake took to the air, both of them slashing at him and, even while he was unraveling, managed to finally hit him. Stumbling back, sparks flying everywhere as he was struck, Live Wire looked down and then back up as the two rangers got ready to attack again. Pulling out his Cyber Saber, Drake rushed forward and attacked using both of his blades to attack while, Merrick followed behind using his lance to block their opponent. Unable to attack either of the two rangers, Live Wire decided that it was time to go all out and, as soon as he was able too, he started to course all of his electrical powers through his wires.

"You rangers are starting to really bug me, time to fry your circuits," Live Wire said as he started his attack, "and I'll start with you blue, SHOCK WIRE!"

Merrick braced himself for the attack, holding up his lance in an attempt to block it when a flash of red appeared in front of him. Crossing his blades, the Red Cyber Ranger blocked the attack tensing his muscles as the wires came down on his blades. Looking back, Drake saw Merrick standing there looking at him confused, when the leader decided to speak up.

"What are you waiting for?" Drake asked the blue ranger, "Attack him while you have a chance."

Heeding his advice, Merrick dashed passed his teammate, and attacked Live Wire, sparks and electricity flying everywhere as he did so. Falling back onto the ground, the Viralite held his chest and looked up at the two rangers in front of him. Knowing that he had used all of his charge in the last attack, he made a quick plan to escape.

"Looks like my electric personality isn't working on you rangers, time to bolt and recharge," Live Wire said, vanishing in a stream of data.

Merrick and Drake both groaned as their opponent escaped, both of them demorphing as the data vanished. Running his fingers through his brown locks, Merrick turned to the other ranger and sighed.

"Hey, thanks for the save back there," Merrick muttered as the red ranger rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nothing to it really, you're my…my teammate," Drake replied, "Look I'm not use to working with others, but I know I need to learn how to, and maybe with you guys I could."

"Well then," Merrick said holding out his hand, "I know that we'll help you in any way possible."

Smirking, Drake reached out and shook the blue ranger's hand, the two rangers sharing a smile when they heard beeping noise making Drake bring his morpher up.

"What's up?" The red ranger asked frowning.

_"You guys need to head to the others, Gem's giving them a harder time then Live Wire did with you two," _Conner said as the rangers looked at each other.

"Alright we're on our way Conner," Drake said, Merrick nodding in agreement, "alright then let's go."

"Right behind you."

Gem was leaving the rangers no room to attack her as she continued with a flurry of blades, each of them forcing the rangers to back away. Attempting to use her daggers to block the attack, Amy was quickly dismissed as she was struck across the chest with one of Gem's daggers, causing her to fly backwards and hit a nearby car. Spinning around, Gem quickly blocked Calder's axe and pushed him back before unleashing a flurry of attacks each of them hitting its intended target. While the female Viralite tossed the Green Cyber Ranger to the side, she quickly turned back around and grabbed an arrow that was flying towards her, smirking as she looked at the new pink ranger.

"Oh how cute, you thought that your friends had caused enough of a distraction for you to attack me," Gem said, throwing the arrow back at her, hitting the pink ranger with her own attack, "unfortunately for you I didn't forget about you pinkie."

Gem started to walk towards the Pink Cyber Ranger, ready to destroy her and rid Commander Alcon of one annoyance before they become too much of a problem. Just as she pointed one of her daggers at Kris though, she was struck by two blades and a lance, knocking her back as Drake and Merrick, both of them having morphed again, landed next to their comrade, the red ranger helping her up.

"You okay Kris?" Drake asked as she took a hold of his hand and stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking," the pin ranger replied with a nod.

The other rangers ran over to the other three, Gem scowling as she looked them over, more specifically the red ranger who she had gone head-to-head with before. She couldn't understand why it was he had suddenly gotten a team, surely one of Conner's doing, but she was going to find out what was so interesting about these four teens. Just as she was about to attack, a stream of data appeared in front of her and Live Wire showed up, turning to his commanding officer.

"Gem I'm sorry but I couldn't finish off the red and blue ranger like you wanted," Live Wire said bowing to her.

"You don't say?" Gem hissed making the Viralite turned to where she pointed her finger.

Live Wire did a double take as he saw the two rangers standing there ready to fighting him again.

"YOU TWO! I just can't get a break," Live Wire complained, a little bit annoyed.

"Yep we're back," Drake said shouldering his sword.

"And this time you're not running away," Merrick said pointing at the Viralite.

"Well with Gem here we're sure to win," the Viralite said, his red eye gleaming.

"Oh no this is your problem not mine," Gem said turning away, "I may not have achieved what I wanted but that can on another day."

With a small cackle, Gem vanished from sight, leaving behind a data stream in her place, and making Live Wire turn to face the five rangers, all of them looking at each other in confusion. Sensing that he had its back against the wall, and with no other options in front of him, the Viralite started to charge up its wires with electricity.

"Alright then, I'll take you rangers down and then Commander Alcon won't be mad at me for running away earlier," Live Wire said as he held up the wires, "now then, SHOCK WIRE!"

Ducking out of the way, the rangers got their Cyber Weapons ready, Drake and Merrick looking at each other and, with a nod, fired their Cyber Blasters at the Viralite, knocking him back slightly and allowing the others to attack him. Making his way over to the pink cyber ranger, Drake blocked an incoming wire with his Cyber Sword, making the pink ranger smile at him from underneath her visor.

"Kris I need you to do something," Drake said kneeling down to face her, "when me and Merrick attack Live Wire, he's going to unravel to dodge, but when he does that I want you to focus and attack his eye."

"You got it Drake," Kris said with a nod, "It's good to see you trusting us with you plan."

"Yeah, it feels good too," the red ranger said giving her a thumbs up before slashing another wire coming their way, "I hope this works, Merrick you ready?"

"Yep, let's go!" the blue ranger said giving him a thumbs up.

The two rangers rushed Live Wire, attacking him as soon as they were close enough, Merrick going in with a pierce attack with his lance and Drake attacking with his both his Cyber Sword and Saber. Seeing what they were doing, both Amy and Calder did a follow up with their Cyber Weapons, making Live Wire unravel again and allowing Kris a clear shot at the eye that was now in the middle of all the wires. Firing off one of her arrows, the pink ranger watched as it flew through the air and struck the eye cleanly, making the Viralite howl in pain as he clutched it while the ranger regrouped.

"Quick, while he's in pain, let's bring them together!" Drake said as they quickly brought the weapons together.

"CYBER CANNON!"

"Ready?" The girls said going to Drake's right.

"Aim!" Merrick and Calder said going to his left.

Placing their hands on each other's shoulder, Drake steadied the Cyber Cannon and readied his trigger finger.

"FIRE!"

With a powerful blast, the Cyber Cannon shot an energy orb that flew forward and struck Live Wire's eye, causing him to burst into a mass of ones and zeros. With a cheer the rangers started to high five each other, unaware of the rage that was coursing through Commander Alcon back at the Cyber Fortress.

"Those rangers are becoming a thorn in my cyber thigh!" he yelled making Gem flinch slightly as his sword missed her by centimeters, "DIGI HAVE YOU FINISHED THAT PROGRAM YET?"

"Yes Commander Alcon," the German sounding Viralite scientist replied holding out a memory chip, "this memory chip hold the programming known as Project Increase, with this our Viralite will grow to the size of skyscrapers."

"Then get to it, I want those rangers destroyed!"

"Alright then, activating Project Increase," Digi stated as he plugged in the memory chip into his computer, "and entering Live Wire's coding…now then grow Live Wire, grow!"

Back in Reefside, Live Wire reformed and grew in size startling the rangers as they looked up to the sky at him.

"Now this is what I'm talking about, I have more power than ever before!"

"He's huge!" Amy commented as they backed up slightly.

"How are we supposed to take him down now?" Calder asked looking at Drake.

"Maybe I can help with that," a voice behind them said making them turn around to see Conner standing there, "now does this bring back memories."

"What do you mean Conner, and what do you mean you can help?" Kris asked confused.

Reaching into his back pocket, Conner pulled out five memory chips, grinning as he held them out to the rangers.

"A story for another time, but these here are to download your Cyber Riders," he explained as they took them, "sorry but it took me forever to figure out the last code for your zords, had to call in some help from a couple of friends, Drake you know what to do."

"You got it Conner," the red Cyber Ranger said with a nod, "you guys ready to do this?"

"Oh yeah!" Calder said excitedly.

"This is going to be so COOL!" Amy said bouncing on the balls of her feet, "the zords are always the coolest part of the ranger arsenal!"

"Well what are you waiting for Drake?" Merrick said slapping his shoulder, "call out the zords."

"Let's do it together," Drake said as the lined up.

"CYBER RIDERS, DOWNLOAD!"

In a hanger underneath a nearby mountain, the lights turned on reviling five huge vehicles, all of them turning on and heading out as the bay doors opened up. In the front was what appeared to be a race car, behind it was a blue jet, a green rover, a yellow bulldozer, and a pink sports car. The rangers appeared in their zords not a second later, all of them looking around their newest arsenal, with a sense of satisfaction.

"Alright, time to kick this into high gear," Drake said as he took control of his zord, "Red Racer online."

"Time to fly high," Merrick said grinning, "Blue Flyer online."

"Oh man with this thing no landscape will be able to stop me," Calder said as his rover ran over a hill area, "Green Rover online."

"I can't believe it, my own personal zord!" Amy said excitedly as she looked around, "Yellow Dozer online!"

"This car is so cool!" Kris said as she lined up next to Drake's zord, "Pink Cruiser online."

With their new zords, the rangers got back to work quickly, all of them attempting one thing or another, Drake and Kris driving around his feet, trying to distract him while Amy and Calder tried to knock his feet out from under him. Up in the sky, Merrick was firing his jet's cannons, hitting Live Wire and knocking him down on to the ground before flying back around and shooting him again.

"You rangers think you can win just because you have some fancy new toys?" Live Wire said standing up, "let's see how you fair against this, SHOCK WIRE!"

Lashing out with one of his wires, Live Wire barely missed Merrick as he managed to fly out of the way just in time, however the close proximity of the attack managed to rattle the blue ranger at the sudden movement.

"Whoa! That was a close one," Merrick commented as he righted his zord.

"Oh man, this guy is getting to close for comfort," Kris said as she skidded her zord out of the way of an attack.

"We need to do something and quick, otherwise he might deal some damage to the zords," Amy commented as she moved her zord behind the Viralite.

"Drake do you have a plan?" Calder asked as he ramped his rover into Live Wire's leg.

"We'll take him out together," Drake replied as he pulled out his zord's memory card, "let's form the megezord."

Pulling out their zord memory cards, the rangers all plugged them into the slots next to steering wheel, the lights coming to life as the zords started to move on their own. Turning around, the Rover separated into two while the Bulldozer attached to it, its blade going behind it as the Cruiser and the Jet attacked to either side of it forming the arms. Finally the Racer drove into an open slot up top, a metal bar coming down and securing it in place. With a puff of smoke, the combined zords started to push into a standing position, the bottom of the Racer lowering to revile the megazord's head, while the Jet and the Cruiser pulled back to revile the megazord's hands.

"Cyber Max Megazord, online!"

"What the heck," Live Wire commented backing away from his new foe.

"Alright!" Merrick said pumping his fist into the air.

"This is amazing!" Amy commented excitedly.

"I'll say," Kris agreed as the two girls high fived each other.

"Alright rangers let's finish this," Drake said as he grabbed a hold of the controls for the megazord.

The Cyber Max Megazord started to walk forward, Live Wire's attacks all missing it as it seemed the megazord was untouchable. Finally the rangers were in position and attacked the Viralite they were fighting, its fist coming up and punching it in the side of the head. Knocking him back, the rangers continued their attack, doing everything they could, making sure that Live Wire didn't have a chance to attack them again. Finally they knocked their opponent down and Live Wire scrambled to get back up again, turning to see that the megazord was right behind him again.

"Oh no not again," Live Wire pleaded as the megazord held out its hand.

"It's time to end this," Drake said pulling out a new memory chip, "Download, Cyber Spear."

With a burst of data, a massive spear appeared in front of the Cyber Max Megazord, the megazord quickly grabbing it, and pointed it at the Viralite in front of it.

"What are you going to do with that?" Live Wire asked backing away from them.

"You're about to find out," Drake replied pushing forward on the controls.

"Cyber Max Megazord, Data Strike!"

Thrusting the spear forward, the Cyber Max Megazord pierced their Viralite opponent through the eye in his chest, effectively destroying Live Wire in a burst of data. Lowering its arms, the rangers inside the megazord were high fiving each other, Drake running his thumb over the top of his visor.

"Cyber Rangers, he's been disconnected."

Alcon yelled out in defiance, not believing that he had been defeated yet again, by this group of teenagers none the less. Gem, who was sitting on top of a ledge in the shadows rolled her eyes as she filled her nails, while her Commander threw his fit in peace. She was terrified of her Commander, but he did tend to throw fits quite often and she found that it was best to let him be when he did. Looking up Gem noticed her fellow commanding Viralite, Scores, standing next to the ledge shaking his head.

"It's like this every time that there Cyber Red beats another Viralite," he muttered tilling his hat down.

"If anything we need to take him out," Gem commented looking at her nails, "the others are newer and therefore easier targets, take out their leader and they'll be easy enough to destroy."

"Well then I'll get Digi right on that," Scores said leaving the room.

Not looking at him, Gem smirked as she glanced at the screen in front of Alcon's throne. Oh yes, she was going to have fun with this new group of rangers.

-Cyber Drive-

The rangers were all sitting in the lounge of Cyberspace, laughing and talking about their latest victory, Drake himself even having some fun as Conner walked in and smiled at the rangers. Walking over to them, he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head as Calder told a really bad joke, sensing that it was time to speak up, Conner cleared his throat and caught their attention.

"You guys did great today, especially you two Drake and Merrick, but don't forget we can't rest just yet, Alcon will do everything he can to stop you guys and find a way out of the Cyber World," Conner explained as they all turned their attention to him.

"So what's Alcon going to do if he gets out of the Cyber World?" Amy asked frowning.

"Yeah I'm curious about that too," Kris said looking at Drake for an answer.

"I'm not clear on the details myself but Conner knows," the red ranger replied pointing at their mentor.

"If Alcon escapes the Cyber World, then he'll digitize you world and derezz the human race to make way for the Viralites," Conner explained sitting down, "it's going to be your job to stop any attack and to close any Cyber Gates that open up."

"Well at least we know that we're at team now, right Drake?" Merrick said, grinning as shoved the red ranger next to him.

"Like I said before, I'm used to working by myself," Drake explained look around the table, "but if you guys are willing to help, then I'm willing to learn."

The rangers all grinned and held their fist in, all of them going in for a group fist bump making the older ranger grin as he stood up and walked behind the counter.

"Well, if you guys are serious about this, then I know a way that you guys and work on team building," he said smirking at them.

"Oh and how's that?" Calder asked confused.

Reaching under the counter, Conner pulled out five pieces of fabric and tossed it to the rangers, all of them catching them and looking at them to see that they were Cyberspace aprons.

"I could always use some help here at Cyberspace, we open up tomorrow."

Laughing, the rangers put on their aprons as they walked over to the counter so that they could discuss what it was that they were going to do when they opened up the next day.

A/N:

Okay I know I said this before but I had a couple of comments asking about this, I am taking a few things from past ranger series, and I will explain how Conner can do this in the next episode. Other than that, thanks for the reviews, I've gotten more reviews in two chapters for Cyber Drive then I did in fourteen chapters for Delta Blast. I don't know if it's because Conner is in this story or what, but the review are appreciated.


	4. Ep 4 - I Ada Copy You

It had been a week since Cyberspace had reopened its doors and the Cyber Rangers were currently busy wiping everything down as they finally closed for the day. In the back Drake and Merrick, who had become friends after their last Viralite encounter, were cleaning up the dishes while Calder, Kris, and Amy were in the front sweeping and moping the floors. Conner, keeping an eye on the rangers, was behind the counter counting the day's income smiling as the teenagers goofed around a little bit. It was good to see the newest red ranger getting along with his team and opening up a little, Conner hadn't seen his smile this much since he first became a ranger and it made him happy to see Drake enjoying himself. What bothered the mentor though was the fact that Alcon hadn't sent any new Viralites to attack Reefside lately, the most he had been send was some Techno scouting parties to look for Cyber Gates, and the rangers had managed to take them down quickly enough with little to no issues. Picking up the money in front of him, the former ranger was about to walk into the back when a very familiar song started to play making him stop for a second, catching the attention of the three rangers out front. Looking over at the others with a frown, Amy walked over to their mentor and gave him a smile, catching his attention.

"You okay Conner?" Amy asked setting the broom down.

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" Conner replied with a grin.

"You just kinda stopped suddenly and we could see you starting to frown," Amy explained frowning as he shrugged, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Amy," Conner said making his way to the office, "but thanks for asking."

The yellow ranger frowned as she watched their mentor close the door behind him, cutting him off from the team and leaving the teenagers to finish up their work without him. Walking out into front, Drake flung his towel over his shoulder and looked over at the office before looking over at his teammates, all of them looking at him for some sort of explanation about what just happened.

"Hey now, don't look at me, I just walked in," the red ranger remarked holding his hands up in defense, "so give me a run down, what happened?"

"Well this song came on and I saw Conner freeze so I asked him if he was okay," Amy replied, her frown growing slightly, "I didn't mean to upset him."

Drake folded his arms over his chest and looked down at the floor, closing his eyes as he listened to the song that was playing before he sighed as he realized what the song was.

"Don't take it personally, this song is written by one of his friends, her name is Kira Ford," Drake explained rubbing the back of his head, "just like his friend Ethan, she disappeared without a word."

"Did you know her?" Kris asked confused.

"I knew of her, I knew she was a part of Conner's past but other than that I don't know much about her," he answered sitting down, "there's very little I know about Conner's past, like I knew that he was a ranger and what team he was on, but he won't tell who was on it."

"Wait Conner was a ranger?!" Amy asked getting face-to-face with the red ranger, "Why didn't you tell us that?"

"Because I don't know much about it," Drake answered pushing her away slightly, "like I said he won't tell me much about it."

"What team was he on?"

"Amy calm down, Conner doesn't want me to tell anyone, but once he's ready I'm sure that he'll tell us about his past," the red ranger promised standing up, "now come on let's finish up here and go do something afterwards."

The rangers didn't question their red ranger, and went back to finishing their jobs, leaving Conner to count the day's income. After finishing up at Cyberspace, the team left to go and hang out before the day was over, Drake chuckling as Amy and Kris teased Calder as the green ranger went on about his latest computer program. Twirling around, Kris smiled at Drake as she ran back and took a hold of his hand and started to run forward, pulling the red ranger along with her. As the two made their way up front, the red Cyber Ranger looked toward the yellow ranger and notices the gold chain around her neck and the emblem hanging off of it.

"Hey Amy? Is that…is that a tyrannosaurus?" Drake asked catching everyone's attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I got this when I was younger," Amy replied tracing her finger over the emblem, "my mom bought this for me after the red Dino Thunder ranger saved me."

"Wait what?" the red ranger questioned stopping in his tracks, making Kris stumble when she tried to pull him forward, "the Dino Thunder Red saved you?"

"Yeah when I was eight, a monster attacked Reefside as per normal and I was being chased by those minions when a flash of red dashed by me and knocked all of them back," the yellow ranger said with a small smile, "that's when I saw him, the red Dino Thunder Ranger standing right in front of me in a fighting stance, after he defeated those minions he turned around and asked if I was okay."

"Ever since then, Amy has been fascinated by power rangers, trying to learn everything she could about them," Calder explained, shoving his hands in his pockets, "she's a turn ranger fanatic."

"Almost to a point that she gets somewhat annoying," Merrick muttered making Amy glare at him.

"But we love her anyway," Kris stepped in, making sure Amy didn't attempt to hurt the blue ranger.

The rangers laughed, Merrick shaking his head as he followed the team, while Kris lead them to the park so they could hang out until it was dark out. Meanwhile, back in the Cyber World, Commander Alcon was glaring at the screen in front of him while he watched the rangers enjoy the rest of the day. He was tapping on the hilt of his sword trying to come up with a plan to destroy the rangers when he noticed that it was too quiet in the main hall, causing him to look around and see that neither Scores nor Gem was there. Grasping the hilt of his sword and standing up, the head Viralite turned toward the doorway and let out a roar.

"SCORES, GEM GET IN HER THIS INSTANT!"

Walking in, the two Viralites shuddered as they looked at their leader, neither of the two of them wanting to say anything to piss him off even more. Taking a step forward, the western Viralite bowed to the leader of the Viralite race, not looking up as he spoke to Alcon.

"Commander Alcon, what can we do for you?" Scores asked not standing of from his bow.

"For your sake, I hope that the two of you are trying to figure out a way to destroy the rangers," Alcon growled, the blade of his sword resting upon Scores shoulder, "otherwise I might have to start looking for two new generals."

"I promise Commander Alcon that this plan will work without fail" Gem promised stepping forward, "we had Digi make a new Viralite in order to take out Cyber Red."

"Take out the leader, and the rest will follow quickly," Scores continued standing up, "Digi is it finished yet?"

Walking into the room Digi, held up a memory chip and walked over to the computer, placing said chip in and typing in the command before a stream of data shot down from the ceiling and a new Viralite appeared. The Viralite was half black and half white, the black side having a more demonic look to the white human looking side, his black had was armed with a blade on top of it and the white side was armed with a gun. Its red eyes opened up and he looked around until he spotted Commander Alcon sitting on his throne, glaring at him while he waited for the Viralite to speak up. Seeing who was in front of him now, the Viralite ran forward and got down on one knee in front of the Viralite commander before speaking up.

"Commander Alcon my name is Ada, what is it that you wish for me to do?" Ada asked bowing his head.

"Ada huh? Well then you will target the red ranger and you will finish him off, once he's out of the way then you will take out the other rangers," Alcon ordered as Ada stood up.

"Of course, I'll copy his fighting style and take him down, no problem," Ada said before digitizing and heading to the human world.

As soon as Ada left, Gem and Scores walked in front of Alcon and kneeled before him, hoping that he would be pleased with the latest Viralite that he would overlook their pervious failures. Seeing the two of them kneeling before him, Alcon tightened his grip on his sword, making the two generals gulp in fear as he stood up.

"Send a group of Technos to occupy the other rangers so that Ada can take down the red ranger," he ordered turning his back to them, "if this plan works then I might forgive these past blunders of yours'."

"I promise you Commander, Ada will not fail in his mission," Digi said clapping his hands, "the red ranger will fall, and soon the others will too."

"For your sake, you better be right Digi," Alcon growled leaving the room.

-Cyber Drive-

Drake couldn't stop the smile that was plastered to his face as he and his team hung out at the park, enjoying the evening sun while watching some of the children run pass them. In front of him, Merrick, Calder, and Amy were playing keep away, the green ranger having been the unfortunate person in the middle. To his left though Kris was smiling her normal bright smile as she drew in her sketch book, Drake looking at it to see her anime style sketch of the park along with their teammates playing around. Raising and eyebrow, the red ranger continued to watch her work when Kris glanced at him from under her bangs and gave him a smile.

"So why aren't you playing with the others?" Kris asked as she set down her pencil down.

"No reason really, just didn't feel like running around," Drake explained leaning back against the bench.

"Why's that?" the pink ranger asked tilting her head to the side.

"I spent most of last year and some of this year, chasing after Viralites, trying to find a way to save the past rangers," The red Cyber Ranger replied closing his eyes as he relaxed, "I…I guess it's just nice to be able to relax a little bit."

Kris smiled some more and placed her hand on Drake's knee, catching his attention and making him look at her in confusion.

"Don't worry Drake, we'll save the rangers, you can count on that," Kris said, her brown eyes gleaming slightly in the sun.

Drake didn't reply and went back to resting, a small smile gracing his feature as he listened to his friends mess around and the sound of Kris's pencil scratching at the sketch paper. Though his rest was short lived when he heard a beeping noise and he looked at his the three running around stop and look back at him. The rangers all gathered around and Drake lifted his wrist and pressed down on a side button on his morpher before speaking up.

"What's up Conner?"

"Hate to ruin your free time, but Alcon has sent a Viralite and a mass of Technos into midtown, you know what to do," Conner said, his voice coming from the red ranger's morpher.

"We're on it Conner," Drake replied as he stood up, "come on guys let's go."

The teens ran through Reefside and finally made it to the middle of the town, the five of them quick to spot the Viralite laughing as Technos terrorized the civilians running through the streets.

"Come on now, make them scream some more, the rangers will come faster if they know these pathetic humans are scared!" Ada ordered as he threw a nearby mailbox against a light pole.

"Looks like he was expecting us," Calder joked, as they came to a stop, "would be a shame to disappoint him."

"Let's suit up then," Drake ordered as they pulled out their Cyber Keys, "ready?"

"Ready!"

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…RED!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…YELLOW!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…BLUE!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…GREEN!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…PINK!"

"Cyber Drive Rangers, Connect!"

"Ah, the Cyber Brats are finally here," Ada teased as the rangers appeared in front of him, "Technos you know what to do."

"Take them down rangers!"

The team ran forward and started their fight against the Viralite minions, the team pairing up while, Drake went for the main opponent. Jumping over her group, Kris pulled out her blaster and shot some of the Technos before landing and switching her weapon into saber mode, slashing some of them while Amy did the same from the other side. Kneeling down, Kris ducked her head as Amy kicked the Techno in front of her, making the minion tumbling over the pink ranger before letting out a bunch of beeps and derezzing. Nearby, Calder blocked an incoming attack before spinning to the right and allowing Merrick to attack with his Cyber Saber, destroying the Techno. However, the green ranger misjudged his speed and ended up falling into a group of nearby minions.

"Hey let go!" Calder ordered as he kicked the minion coming at him before elbowing the one to his right and flipping the one on his left.

"You up for a double whammy?" Merrick asked as he stood on the other side of the Techno.

"Let's do it!"

The two rangers ran forward and kicked the minion on the both sides of its head, causing it collapse to the ground and derezz before them, and making the two high five each other as it did so. Dodge rolling under some of the Technos' staffs, Drake slashed some of the minions with his two weapons and continued forward up until he was close to Ada, the Viralite having stood back while the rangers fought his underlings.

"What's the matter, don't want to get dirty?" Drake asked as he rolled into a fighting stance, "your Technos won't last much longer against my team."

"Oh I'm not worried about your team Cyber Red, they don't interest me at the moment," the Viralite taunted as his arms let out a stream of data and two wrist blades appeared.

Drake didn't give Ada a chance to attack and quickly used both his Cyber Sword and Cyber Saber to attack his opponent, said opponent using his blades to block the red ranger's attack. Pushing back, Ada gave him some room between himself and Cyber Red before slashing at the ranger, who ducked underneath the blades, giving the Viralite enough time to reach around and slash the red ranger across his back. Rolling across the ground, Drake tried to get up quickly but was knocked back down as Ada kicked him in his side before pulling him back up to his feet.

"I'm going to enjoy this Cyber Red," Ada taunted as his hand started to turn to data, "I hope you enjoy feeling powerless."

Drake groaned as he started to feel his energy draining away from him. Grabbing a hold of Ada's arm, he struggled to stand up but was quickly met with a sharp blow to the abdomen, making the red ranger fall to the ground again and demorph.

"Well then, now that that's finished I'll start destroying the rest of your team now," Ada laughed as he let go of Drake, "bye bye red ranger."

"No!" Drake yelled as he attempted to stand up, "I won't let you!"

"Still standing huh, well I can take care of that," Ada said turning back around to face him, "watch this, Cyber Sword!"

Drake's eyes widened as he saw a black version of his sword appear in the Viralite's hand before Ada charged towards him. The red ranger attempted to roll out of the way, but stumbled and was slashed across the chest, making him fly through the air and land on the hood of a nearby car. Rolling off, Drake let out a low groan and soon felt a foot on his back, pushing him back down to the road, and the tip of a blade at the back of his neck.

"I was going to wait for this, but I'll finish you off now," Ada said lifting the sword up as he got ready to finish Drake.

Drake tried to push him off, but found that his strength still hadn't returned yet. Thankfully an arrow flew through the sky and pierced Ada's chest, making him yelp in pain and back away from the red ranger. The others ran over to their leader, Kris helping him stand up, as the other three standing in front of them downloading their Cyber Weapons, ready to protect their comrade. Back at the headquarters, Conner was watching the fight on the computer and as he watched the rangers got ready to protect Drake. Pressing the comm. Button on the computer board he connected to the communication array in the ranger's outfits.

"Guys fall back," Conner ordered stopping the rangers as they looked at each other.

"But Conner…"

"No buts Merrick, Drake's hurt and you need to get him back here," the mentor stated again, "there are sometimes when you're going to have to retreat, and now is one of those times."

Amy looked over at the blue ranger and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a small nudge to tell him that they did need to get out of there. With a growl, Merrick backed up as the Viralite pointed his swords at them, but the rangers quickly grabbed a hold of Drake and ran for it. Lowering his weapons, Ada laughed as he watched the rangers run away from the fight, pulling out a memory chip and throwing it on the ground, allowing some more Technos to appear, ready for action.

"You can run rangers, but with our leader weakened, I'll destroy you and then I'll finish him off," Ada laughed as Gem appeared behind him.

"You let them get away," she growled walking over to the surprised Viralite.

"Gem!" Ada yelped turning around, "well yes it looks like that but I assure you that the red ranger is…"

"That red ranger has been a pain in our side for over a year now," Gem yelled slashing at him with her daggers before huffing, "luckily for you, Digi has found a Cyber Gate."

"Oh boy, a Cyber Gate," the copying Viralite stated jumping in joy, "and you want me to go and find it don't you?"

"Yes, now take this chip and download some Technos, then head to the warehouse district and find it," Gem ordered tossing him a memory chip, "and don't fail, Commander Alcon won't be happy if you do."

Turning away, Gem vanishing from the area, a smirk on gracing her features as she couldn't wait to see what the rangers would do without their precious leader.

-Cyber Drive-

Conner was sitting in his chair as the rangers came in, their helmets off as they helped their leader sit down at the stairs, Kris running to get some water and a rag. Turning around, Merrick frowned as Conner stood up, the blue ranger clenching his fist in anger.

"What the heck Conner, we could have taken him," Merrick challenged, Conner keeping his composure as he looked at the blue ranger.

"Drake was hurt, and trust me I know that it sucks when you have to retreat but there are times when you have to fall back in order to come up with a plan," Conner explained as he folded his arms across his chest.

"The thing was, Drake seemed to be doing okay, and then Ada took a hold of him and the next thing I knew, he had two swords that looked like Drake's," Calder explained making the older man look at him.

"And he attacked Drake, I should have figured that was Alcon's plan," Conner sighed, confusing the rangers, "let me explain, who here knows what the Ada virus is?"

"It's a virus that attacks .COM or .COMMAND files…oh…OH!" Calder answered a sudden realization coming over him, "That's why Ada attacked Drake, if we were a program, then Drake being the red ranger would be considered the .COMMAND file."

"Right, it's not uncommon for the villains to attack one particular ranger in order to throw the others into a disarray," their mentor mentioned as Kris tended to Drake's wounds, "the best thing to do is to is to keep your chin up and stay strong."

"Don't worry, just give me half an hour to rest up and I'll be ready to go," Drake said trying to reassure them, wincing as Kris placed the damp rag on a cut, "well take Ada down with no problems."

"Not until you heal mister," Kris commanded with a glare aimed at the red ranger, "and besides he knows your fighting style he'll be able to take you on easily."

"So then let's think of a way to beat him," Amy suggested sitting down on the stairway, "I mean I know Drake is strong having been a ranger for longer than us, but there has to be a way to beat Ada even when he has his fighting style."

Conner chuckled as he thought about the first time he had sparred against Drake after he had taken the mantel of Cyber Red, this thought alone was enough to make him smile as he replayed the scene in his head.

_Flashback:_

_Drake followed Conner through the mountain range near Angel Grove, the older of the two keeping quiet about where they were going, making the newest red ranger tremble slightly. Drake didn't have much fighting experience and now that he was charged with fighting these…Viralites, and the fight he had just the other day had shaken him up pretty bad. Finally the two stopped as they reached what looked to be like the ruins of an old building, much to Drake's surprise, and Conner turned to face the younger male with a smile._

"_This here, is where the original Command Center once stood, the beginning of the ranger legacy," Conner explained with a wave of his hand, "take a look around Drake, this is a place of legends."_

"_You're pulling my leg right?" Drake asked looking around, "the Command Center was rebuilt by the Space rangers as a museum in tribute of everything the rangers had been through."_

"_Do you really think that they would build the Command Center where it originally stood?" The older man asked with a smirk, "this place is sacred to every power ranger there has ever been, this is where it all started, and just like what I'm doing right now, my mentor brought me and my team here too."_

"_Okay, so why are we here?" Drake asked confused, until a training sword was thrown at him._

"_Sparring match, you need experience and I'm here to help."_

_Drake opened his mouth to ask Conner a question, but was quickly cut of as Conner attacked with a staff. Bringing up the training sword, Drake barely managed to block it, only to be kicked in the stomach and pushed back into a pile of rubble. Looking up, he watched as Conner spun his staff around and slammed the butt into the ground, a smirk ever present on his features._

"_Don't think, trust your instincts and allow your body to move on its own," Conner explained as Drake stood up._

"_Right, got it," the new red ranger groaned as he steadied his sword._

_Conner smiled as the two continued their training session, Drake having hit the ground more times than he would have probably liked._

Conner sat back down in his chair and watched as the rangers talked about how they could take Ada out while their leader was out of commission for the moment. Merrick had suggested trapping him and taking him out that way, while Amy and Calder suggested one of them borrow Drake's Cyber Sword and use the Cyber Cannon to finish him off.

"Would his memory chip even work for one of us?" Merrick asked frowning, "I'm not bashing the idea but we don't want to go in with that plan and have it backfire on us."

"The memory chip will work for anyone on the team, they just have to have it on them," Conner replied sitting back in his chair, "we made sure to program them that way just in case one ranger was indisposed."

"By the way Conner, I have a question," Calder asked turning to their mentor, "how are we able to use objects that look like what the past rangers used? I understand that you have the blueprints but how did you come across them?"

"They were given to me by a man who was a mentor to me right before he had to leave," Conner answered looking at the ceiling, "honestly it should be him here instead of me."

"I wouldn't want anyone else here but you Conner," Drake said trying to stand up, but collapsing to the stairs again, "so I'll give Merrick my Cyber Sword, and you guys take him out with the Cyber Cannon."

"But then we have the problem of a giant Ada" Kris pointed out making the others groan, "Do you think you would be able to pilot the Red Racer?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to pilot my zord by that time," Drake groans as he clenches his side, "but at the moment I think that's all I can do."

"Don't worry Drake we'll take care of Ada, you get some rest," Calder said patting him on the shoulder.

"Right," Drake muttered pulling out a memory chip, "here you go Merrick this is the chip of my Cyber Sword."

Merrick nodded and took the memory chip from Drake, placing it in his pocket along with his Blue Cyber Key, as the other rangers looked at the blue ranger. The red ranger gave him a nod and looked at the computer as the alarm started to go off, Ada appearing on the computer screen with a bunch of Technos in the warehouse district of Reefside. The rangers looked at each other and picked out their helmets before heading out of their headquarters, leaving Conner and Drake to watch the fight unfold on the computer. Ada was laughing as the Technos destroyed crates and terrorized workers, the Viralite throwing some of the boxes out of the way.

"Keep searching you useless robots, that Cyber Gate should be here somewhere," Ada ordered, the minions pushing aside everything in their way to look for any sign of the gate that would free their Commander.

Running down the street, the rangers stopped when their opponents came into view, Ada looking up and noticing the four teenagers down the road.

"Look who it is, where's your leader huh? Couldn't face me could he?" Ada teased, the ranger's tensing up slightly.

"Show's what you know Ada," Calder retorted pointing at the Viralite.

"Yeah if Drake was able to be here then he would be," Kris continued clenching her fist.

"And you would be the one running for the hills," Amy finished tapping one of her daggers on her shoulder.

"Well we'll just see about that, Technos finish them off," the Viralite yelled the Technos pulling out their staffs and running forward, making musical noises the entire time.

"We have to stop them here and now rangers," Merrick said pulling out the Cyber Sword's memory chip, "this one's for Drake, Download Cyber Sword."

Merrick grabbed ahold of the Cyber Sword and rushed forward, striking down some Technos as he headed towards Ada to fight the Viralite. The others followed close behind, fighting off the minions to keep them away from their blue ranger, Kris sniping them from a distance, while Amy was a flurry of motion with her dagger. Using his axe, Calder was making a way for Merrick, the blue ranger using the red ranger's weapon to back up the green ranger. Spinning around, Amy slashed a couple of Technos, making them fall to the ground and burst into data, before another couple of minions grabbed a hold of the yellow ranger and holding her in place.

"What the…oh no you don't," Amy growled, flipping them on to the ground before stabbing them, "no one touches me like that."

Jumping up onto a nearby dumpster, Kris pulled back on the string of her bow and fired some arrows at the Technos chasing her, effectively pinning them to the ground and defeating them. Looking towards Ada, the pink ranger quickly spotted and opening and fired another arrow at the Viralite, hitting him and making him back up before summoning his two swords as the rangers finished off the last of the minions. Lining up in front of their opponent, the rangers got into a fighting stance and charged towards Ada, attacking the Viralite with everything they had. Back at the Cyber Headquarters, Drake was sitting next to Conner watching the fight, his eyebrows furrowing as the rangers kept getting pushed or thrown back. Looking over at the red ranger, Conner placed his hand on his shoulder, catching his attention, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, they can do this," he said looking back at the screen, "it might take them a little but they will defeat him."

"I know, I just wish I was there with them," the red ranger muttered watching as Kris was thrown against a wall, "I mean, I know my fighting style better than anyone and I'm still sitting here watching them get thrown around."

"You're right, you do know your own fighting style better than anyone," Conner admitted folding his arms across his chest, "so how would you beat your fighting style?"

"Easy, I'm strong, and I can handle a few enemies at a time, but if there were a strong group of enemies then I would be over powered and…"

Drake looked at his mentor, who was smirking at the younger man, before turning back to the screen and then heading towards the stairs to leave. Smirking, Conner allowed the red ranger to leave and watched as the others continued to fight Ada, unaware their leader was on his way. With a cry of pain, Merrick smashed into the dumpster and groaned as he attempted to stand up, only for a foot to hit his back and pin him to the ground. Looking out of the corner of his eyes, the blue ranger saw the latest Viralite standing above him, sword ready to strike, while the others struggled to stand up. With a shaky hand, he tried to attack Ada, only for the Cyber Sword to be knocked away as the Viralite kicked it out of his range.

"You know blue, I was hoping to finish off the red ranger first, but I guess this will work out too," Ada taunted as he raised his blade, "adios ranger."

Merrick struggled to push the foot off of his back so that he could roll out of the way, but Ada had most of his weight on him and was holding him down with no wiggle room. Just as he thought the blade should hit him, the blue Cyber Ranger heard the sound of a blaster being fired and could feel the weight lifted off of him. Looking up, he noticed Drake, fully morphed, walking towards him and stopping to pick up his sword before holding out his hand to help Merrick up. The other rangers, who had finally managed to stand, looked over and noticed Drake standing there with Merrick and ran over to the two of them, Kris slapping the side of his helmet.

"I told you that you needed to rest," the pink ranger hissed making him chuckle.

"I'm fine, besides I have a plan to beat Ada," Drake commented patting her on the shoulder, "that, and I obviously couldn't let my team do this without Cyber Red."

"You're going to pay for that Cyber Red," Ada yelled as he stood up, "remember I downloaded your fighting style, nothing you do can surprise me."

"Good thing I don't plan on doing anything then Ada," Drake commented resting his sword on his shoulder, "that's where my team comes in."

"Uh, Drake are you insane?" Calder asked tapping his visor, "We just got our butts hand too us by that guy, with your fighting style."

"Exactly, my fighting style, and I can't believe I didn't think of this before, but if I distract him, then that will give you all a chance to flank him."

"And by flanking him, we'll be able to deal a decent amount of damage," Amy finished up tilting her head.

"Yep, so what do you guys say?" the red ranger asked looking at his team.

The ranger quickly nodded their head and turned to face Ada, the Viralite downloading the two swords and getting ready to attack the group

"I'm going to enjoy destroying you rangers," he said rushing towards them.

The four rangers separated, Drake staying still until he blocked Ada with his sword, the Viralite pushing back against the red ranger. With a hidden smirk, Drake ducked under the two blades catching Ada off guard and allowing his friends to attack the Viralite, before slashing him with both of his own weapons and backing away. Turning around Ada charged at the red ranger again, only to yet again be blocked and attack by the other rangers, making their Viralite opponent start to get angry.

"You rangers, you're nothing compared to me, I will destroy you no matter what," Ada said as he started swinging wildly.

"That's what you think," Drake said they either blocked or attacked Ada, "no matter what you do, the Viralites will not destroy this world."

With one last attack, Kris, Merrick, Amy, and Calder all struck Ada and pushed him back before lining up next to the red ranger. Without a word, Calder tossed his axe into the air, followed quickly by Kris's bow, Amy's daggers, and Merrick's lance, Drake jumping up into the air and placed his sword on top before taking a hold of the cannon and landing back on the ground, the others getting in position.

"This doesn't look good," Ada said crossing his swords to block the attack.

"Ready."

"Aim."

"FIRE!"

With a pull of the trigger, the Cyber Cannon fired a beam of energy, striking Ada and pushing him back as it broke through the blades and hit him in the chest. As the rangers pulled their weapons apart, they turned around, an explosion going off behind them as Ada was destroyed into a bunch of data. In the Cyber World, Digi was quick to plug in the memory chip with Project Increase on it, typing in the command to activate it.

"Grow Ada, your mission is not yet complete," The German sounding Viralite said as he hit the enter button, "grow and destroy the rangers' precious city."

"Now no one can stop me," Ada yelled as he reformed and grew in size.

"Let's call the zords," Drake ordered as they pulled out their memory chips.

"CYBER RIDERS, DOWNLOAD!"

"Cyber Riders, online," the rangers said as they landed in their zords.

"Bring it on rangers," Ada said as he attempted to stomp the Red Racer

"Whoa," the red ranger said as he swerved out of the way, "I think it's time to form the megazord."

"That might not be a bad idea," Amy said as she attempted to flip Ada on to the ground.

"Cyber Riders combine!"

Plugging in the memory chip into their zords, the lights on the command board flashing to life as the Cyber Riders moved together and combined into the megazord. Standing up, the Cyber Max Megazord got into a fighting stance, summoning its spear before walking towards Ada and attacking. Using his wrist blades to block the spear, Ada moved in to attack, but was quickly pushed back as the Cyber Max Megazord kicked him back.

"I think it's time I downloaded all of you," Ada said as he grabbed a hold of the meagzord.

"Man and here I thought he couldn't get uglier," Kris groaned as they attempted to free the megazord.

"Our shields are going down," Calder commented as an electric current started to go through the megazord.

"We need to break free," Drake growled as he spun the steering wheel in front of him to move the megazord.

"I don't think so rangers," Ada laughed, kneeing the megazord and making it fall to the ground, "this time I will be the victor."

"Keep dreaming Ada, you couldn't beat us before and you won't beat us this time," Merrick taunted as the megazord stood up.

Picking up the Cyber Spear, the Cyber Max Megazord pointed its spear at Ada before walking towards the Viralite, jabbing the weapon towards his chest and piercing the Viralite. Stumbling back, Ada attempted to attack but was knocked back again as the megazord back handed him, giving the Cyber Max Megazord enough room to charge up its final attack.

"Let's end this," Drake ordered as the spear started to glow a light blue.

"DATA STRIKE!"

"Oh, NO!" Ada yelled as the spear went through his chest, making him explode into data.

"Cyber Rangers, he's been disconnected."

Back in the Cyber World, Alcon roared in anger as he slashed his sword through the air, destroying a nearby pillar. Turning back to the screen in front of him, he glared at the Cyber Max Megazord, wishing nothing more than the ability to be able to go to the real world and destroy the rangers himself.

"Mark my words rangers," he growled tightening his grip in the hilt of his sword, "I will destroy you, and then your world will be mine!"

After the zords returned to the hanger, the rangers walked through the downtown area, watching as families started to head home after a long day. Sitting down an a nearby bench, the red ranger smiled as he watched a couple of twins ran passed them, the two pretending to be rangers themselves, making the group chuckle as they watched them.

"Man I got to say, Ada was not easy," Calder said as he rolled his shoulder.

"But you guys did a great job, even when one of your teammates couldn't be there at the start of the battle," Conner said walking over to them.

"And in the end, if I wasn't able to show up, I'm sure you guys could have handled him," Drake said looking at his team.

The others quickly agreed, the newest group of rangers putting their fist in a circle, not noticing the woman under a nearby tree watching them with a smile. Placing her hands on either side of the hood on her hoodie, the woman kept her eyes on the group, more specifically, the older man that was with them. As the group went their separate ways to head home, the woman finally pulled back her hood to reveal her long blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"So that's the newest group of rangers huh?" She asked, her smile still there, "I'll have to keep an eye of them for a little while longer then."

Turning to walk away, the woman glanced back to look at the ranger's mentor, her smile falling a little bit as a tear fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry my Tyranno, but I'll have to stay hidden for just a little while longer," She whispered, walking away from the park.

A/N: First off, sorry if I got her eye color wrong but I couldn't really find it anywhere. Secondly, chapters might take a little longer to get out now that school is starting up for me next Monday, but I will do the best I can. Anyway R&amp;R please.


	5. Ep 5 - The Start of a Problem (1)

-Cyber Drive-

Alcon glared at the screen as he watched the past few fights against the rangers, more specifically he watched their fighting styles, each of them unique in their own way. He watched as the pink ranger sniped her opponent with her bow and arrow, the yellow ranger become a flurry of motion as she used her daggers. He watched as Cyber Green crushed the Technos around him with his axe before blasting ones farther away with its blaster mode, and as Cyber Blue twirled his lance above his head before bringing it down and slashing the group of minions around him. Finally he watched as Cyber Red used his swords to slash through his opponents to make a way to the Viralite. He tapped his fingers along the armrest of his throne as he watched Viralite after Viralite get destroyed, his anger growing with each scene played before him. Alcon was growing frustrated with this group of rangers, wanting nothing more than to destroy them with his own hands and to destroy their precious world.

"Those rangers, if only there was a way to destroy them, a warrior strong enough to show them just how pathetic they truly are," Alcon growled as he watched the megazord destroy Byte.

Hearing his commander, Digi looked up from his programing station, a grin forming as he started to type away at his keyboard, trying to find the perfect monster for his commander. Finally he found one, a Viralite that had a reputation of never losing a battle against his enemy, the perfect monster to take out the rangers. Looking at the screen, a samurai looking Viralite appeared, the Viralite having wield two swords much like Cyber Red had started to do.

"If this doesn't defeat that pesky red ranger then I don't know what will," Digi muttered as he put in a memory chip to transfer the Viralite to the main computer, "oh, Commander Alcon will be so happy with this one."

"With this one what Digi?" Alcon roared catching the scientist off guard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Commander Alcon, I didn't believe that you would hear me," he replied bowing to his leader, "I merely have thought of a Viralite that will give the rangers so much trouble that there will be no way that can win."

"Any what Viralite may that be?" Gem asked from up on her ledge as she sharpened her daggers, "If I may point out that the rangers have beaten all of the Viralites you have created so far."

"Silence Gem, I want to hear about this new Viralite," Alcon ordered standing up, "so then Digi, impress me, what kind of destruction can this Viralite cause."

"Oh he's not a new Viralite, you might remember him Commander, his name is Actifed," Digi answered as he held up the memory chip, "he was a deadly warrior, who would cut down his enemy with his twin blades."

"Ah yes I remember Actifed, and if I recall he had a high sense of honor, never attacked an opponent who was unarmed," Alcon recounted clenching his fist.

"Ah, Actifed was a fine warrior, if'n he attacked his dang enemy," Scores grumbled tilting his hat down, "blasted idiot had the chance to finish off an opponent but refused since he didn't have a weapon."

"Yes, but there may be a chance that I can modify his programming so that he will destroy the rangers even if they don't have their weapons," the scientist Viralite suggested as he plugged the memory chip in and brought up Actifed's programming.

Typing away at the keyboard, Digi worked quickly as he moved some of the programming around and tried to make it to where Actifed would attack the rangers no matter what. When he felt that it was finished, Digi hit the download button and Actifed appeared in the middle of the room, before looking at Alcon and bowing to him.

"Commander Alcon, what is it that you wish for me to do? Actifed asked lowering his head.

"There is a group of humans interfering with me destroying the real world, I want you to find them and make sure that they never interfere again," Alcon ordered, making the Viralite tense up.

"I will do as you say Commander Alcon," Actifed replied before vanishing.

-Cyber Drive-

Drake panted as he stopped on the side of the walkway to catch his breath after jogging for five miles. Checking his pulse quickly, the red ranger grinned as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and started down the path again, waving at some of the others that had taken advantage of the beautiful weather to go out and exercise as well. Jogging through the park, Drake stopped as he noticed a small boy getting bullied by some of the bigger kids who were playing soccer, the older boys not allowing him to play.

"You're too small to play with us," the one who appeared to be their leader said pushing the boy, "why don't you go play somewhere else."

The smaller boy didn't say anything, instead with his head down he walked away, not noticing Drake stepping in front of him, making him walk straight into the brown haired teen. Looking up, the kid stared at Drake as he looked and him, to the group of kids playing soccer and then back at him.

"So why are they not letting you play?" Drake asked making him frown.

"They say I'm too small to play soccer with them," the kid replied looking down again, "they're just being bullies though."

"Bullies huh?" the red Cyber Ranger asked looking back at them before kneeling in front of him, "What's your name?"

"Caleb," The boy answered.

"Well Caleb don't let them get you down," Drake said patting him on the shoulder, "bullies are just people who fed off the weakness of others, the key is to remain strong no matter what, and stand up for what's right."

Caleb looked up at Drake, his eyes wide as the older boy stood up and smirked at him, ruffling his hair before taking off. Getting back on the walking path, Drake stopped yet again when he noticed Kris standing there smiling at him.

"Wow, who would have thought that Drake Kampell, the red Cyber Ranger, has a heart," the pink ranger teased as he walked over to her.

"Yeah well, don't go spreading that rumor around," he said smiling at her, "so what brings you here?"

"Oh you know figured I get some drawing done," Kris replied as they started to walk down the path, "what about you?"

"Wanted to jog."

Nodding, Kris looked straight ahead, her sketch book under her arm while the two talked about different things. Glancing over at the pink ranger, the red Cyber Ranger felt a tug at the back of his mind as he thought of something. He understood why Amy had joined the team, but he wasn't sure as to why the others had joined. Sure there was the fact that they were friends beforehand but he still wanted to know if there was another reason for her joining.

"So Kris, if I may, can I ask a question?" he asked as she looked at him.

"Well you just did, but I assume I can allow another one," the pink ranger replied laughing slightly, "so what's on your mind?"

"I know why Amy joined the team, being saved by a ranger before and becoming fascinated by them, but what about you, why did you join?" Drake asked as they came to a stop, Kris stopping in front of him and spinning on the balls of her feet to face him.

"Well…I guess it's because I wanted to help a friend," she replied giving him one of her brightest smiles.

"Figures Amy would be the first to grab a Cyber Connector," the red ranger said with a chuckle.

"Actually, I was the first to pick up a Cyber Connector," the pink ranger explained with a wink.

"Wait you, I thought Amy would have been the first to take up the mantle…then what do you mean you wanted to help a friend?"

"I wanted to help you, even if we weren't friends at the time I knew in my heart we could be," Kris responded, causing Drake to look at the ground.

"I…well I…thanks Kris," Drake said rubbing the back of his head, "that means a lot to me."

Kris's smile didn't fade as they continued their walk through the park, enjoying the morning air and nice weather and each other's company. Neither of them hearing the dialup sound as Actifed appeared in the park, hidden from sight of the civilians. Looking around, the hidden Viralite spotted the two teenagers and gripped the hilt of his swords, pulling one out and charging up an attack. Slashing his sword, Actifed sent the energy towards the two unmorphed rangers, missing them but causing an explosion to happen making them stop to avoid the attack. Looking around as civilians started to run away, Drake and Kris were shocked as they saw a Viralite walking towards them, both swords having been drawn.

"You two are power rangers are you not?" Actifed asked pointing his sword at them.

"And what if we are?" Drake asked as they got into a fighting stance.

"Then you will fight me here and now," the Viralite responded not moving an inch.

"You're going to wish you hadn't run into us," Kris commented as they got ready to fight.

"No, I will not fight you like this," Actifed stated confusing the two rangers.

"Um…weren't you just wanting to fight us?" The red ranger asked furrowing his brows.

"It is true, I want to fight you, and even though I know they had messed with my programming, I will not attack an unarmed opponent," he explained, "so morph and then we will fight."

Looking over at Drake, Kris frowned as she lowered her guard slightly, the red ranger doing the same as he looked over at the pink ranger.

"Should…should we morph?" Kris asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"We don't have a choice, we need to take him down and if we need to morph to do that then so be it," Drake responded clenching his fist.

"Alright then," Kris muttered as they pulled out their cyber keys.

"Cyber Drive, get connected!"

Now morphed, the two rangers got back into a fighting stance, Actifed attacking soon after, making them duck out of the way. Pulling out his Cyber Blaster, Drake fired his weapon at the Viralite, the duel wielder quickly slashing all of the attacks in midair before they could hit him. Switching the weapon into saber mode, the red ranger slashed at their opponent, the two blades coming into a cross formation to block his attack before he pushed Cyber Red away from him. This allowed Kris to get close and attack him, but Actifed merely grabbed a hold of her and tossed her to the side, making her land next to Drake, the red ranger catching her before she hit the ground.

"It's like he's not even trying," Kris groaned as they stood up.

"I know, but we can't give up," Drake agreed cracking his knuckles, "come on we have to make sure he doesn't get away."

Actifed didn't budge an inch as the two rangers attack him again, the Viralite using his swords to block their attacks, moving his body to keep up with them. Switching her saber back into a blaster, Cyber Pink fired her blaster, Actifed quickly slashing the attack again before slashing her across the chest. Rolling across the ground, Kris pushed herself up and reached out for her blaster only for the tip of one of Actifed's swords to appear in front of her.

"I would not advice you pick that up Cyber Pink, my fight with you is over," the Viralite said as the pink ranger looked up at him.

"What about me?" Drake asked attacking Actifed, his opponent quickly blocking the red ranger's attack.

"I must admit Cyber Red, you seem to be able to fight against me, but victory will be mine in this battle."

The two continued their fight, Actifed showing that he was more than capable of matching the red ranger move for move. When the Viralite suddenly got the upper hand and slashed Drake across the chest, the red ranger hit the ground and rolled to a stop, Kris running over to help him up. Just as it seemed Actifed was going to finish the two rangers off though, a series of blaster shots were fired, making him stop as he attempted to block all of them. Looking around, he finally spotted the other three rangers running over to their comrades.

"So the rest of you have finally joined us," Actifed remarked pointing his sword at them, "good, now maybe I will have the fight I have been looking for."

"Guys!" Kris said excitedly.

"About time you got here," Drake teased as Merrick helped him up.

"Sorry, but the park is on the other side of the city from Cyberspace," Merrick retorted, pushing Drake's shoulder.

"Hey guys hate to interrupt, but let's focus on the Viralite in front of us," Amy groaned, stomping her foot.

"Yeah and has anyone ever noticed that enemies seemed to stand there while we talk something out?" Calder pointed out tapping the side of his helmet.

"We'll figure that out later, right now we need to deal with Actifed," Drake ordered pulling out a cyber-chip, "let's download our weapons."

"Right!" the others said pulling theirs out.

"Cyber weapons download!"

Actifed watched as the rangers downloaded their weapons, his attention immediately grabbed by the red ranger as he dual wielded his bladed weapons. Tightening his grip on his swords, the Viralite kept his gaze on the red ranger as the group of five charged towards him, his blades moving quickly to block each of their attacks. Slashing a couple of arrows out of midair, he turned and struck the yellow Cyber Ranger before doing the same to the blue ranger, and turned around to block Calder's shot from his axe. At this point, Drake used this opportunity to attack and the two duel wielders clashed in the middle of the park. Pushing down against the red rangers swords, the Viralite watched as his opponent used his strength to push back and push them apart. Actifed didn't even blink as he was sudden surrounded by the rangers, all of them ready to attack in mere seconds, that was if he didn't charge up his own attack and struck all of them before they could attack first. Hitting the ground, the rangers were forcefully demorphed making the Viralite look around at all of them before turning away.

"Is that all you got rangers?" he asked as he started to walk away, "I had hoped for more."

"Where do you think you're going?" Drake yelled as he stood up again, "we're not finished here."

"On the contrary Cyber Red, we are finished here for now," Actifed replied looking back at him, "but believe me when I say that the two of us will fight again, and next time your teammates won't be there to back you up."

Before Drake could even morph to fight again, the Viralite vanished in the normal stream of data, leaving the rangers there to lick their wounds as they all stood up and looked at the place where Actifed once stood.

"Man what was his problem?" Calder asked looking over to the others.

"No idea, but something is up with him," Amy groaned clutching her arm, "he was really strong, it was like he wasn't even trying when he was fighting us."

"I don't think he was," Drake stated rubbing his shoulder, "come on maybe Conner can shine some light on the situation."

-Cyber Drive-

"What does he think he's doing?" Alcon yelled as he watched Actifed leave the rangers, "he was supposed to destroy them and he just left them there."

"I assure you Commander Alcon that I have no idea what is going on," Digi promised as he backed away from the leading Viralite, "I don't know what happened, I was sure that I had worked it into his program to attack the rangers even if they didn't have their weapons."

"Isn't it obvious," Gem said sauntering in, "he overpowered your reprogramming, I may not have been around when he was first created but he does seem strong enough to know when his program has been messed with."

"Oh like you would know Gem, you don't even have a…"

"That's enough Digi, I want a new Viralite and I want a squadron of Technos in the real world this instant," Alcon ordered making Gem frown, "Actifed will be sorry for not following his orders."

"Of course Commander, and I have just the Viralite for the job," Digi replied inserting a memory chip into the computer, a silver Viralite with a scanner on his chest appeared in a stream of data.

"Scanners the name, tracking's my game," the Viralite said taking a couple of steps forward, "now then who's the guy you want me to track down?"

"You will go to the real world with a squad of Technos and you will find Actifed," Alcon demanded with a wave of his hand, "bring him back to me alive, and if the rangers get in your way, take them out."

"You got it sir," Scanner said leaving the room along with Digi.

Gem watched the two leave and then turned to face the Viralite leader, a question in the back of her head bugging her. What was it that Digi was about to say before the Commander had cut him off?

"What is it Gem, I don't want to be bothered right now," Alcon growled looking over at her.

"Commander…what was it that Digi was about to say to me, what is it that I don't have?"

"That is none of your concern Gem, now leave I wish to be left alone," the commanding Viralite said dismissing her.

"But Commander…"

"ENOUGH!" Alcon yelled stand up, "You will leave my presence this instance and will not speak another word about what Digi was about to say."

"I…yes Commander," Gem muttered bowing her head and leaving the room, "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

-Cyber Drive-

Conner sat there in his chair down in the Cyber Drive headquarters while he listened about this new Viralite that had appeared. It wasn't uncommon for one of the ranger's opponents to show a sense of honor or the desire to face a certain ranger, out of the ordinary yes, but not uncommon, and it seemed like it fell to the red ranger yet again.

'Oh well, at least it's not another ranger,' Conner thought shaking his head, 'knock on wood.'

"Well the good thing is that you guys are okay, and we'll just have to come up with a plan to combat him the next time he pops up," Conner said leaning against the arm of his chair.

"But Conner you don't understand, this Viralite was powerful," Drake explained from his place on the stairs, "it was like he was up there with Gem and Scores."

"And the last time we fought Gem we got our butts handed to us," Calder pointed out, "so how are we going to be able to fight a Viralite that's just as strong as them."

"It's not impossible Calder, it's just going to take a bit of thinking that's all," the ranger mentor explained looking at the all of the rangers, "but if you guys are right, it seems that he's more interested in Drake then the rest of you."

"Yeah why is that?" Amy asked frowning, "I mean I know he's a duel wielder like Drake but why else would he only target him."

"Maybe that's it," Kris said standing up, "Drake's also duel wielder, and that's not an easy skill to master, maybe seeing him with the same skill he's wanting to prove he's stronger."

"But I'm not a master, I just kind of…well it just felt right when I first did," Drake explained running a hand through his hair.

"You may not be a master a duel wielding right now Drake, but I've watched you fight, you move seem natural when you use both of your bladed weapons," Conner said catching his attention, "maybe all you need is an instructor."

"It's not like any of us know a duel wielding master though," Merrick pointed rubbing his wrist, "not a lot of people use swords for fighting anymore."

"Maybe not, but let me look into it," the older man said with a nod, "I think I might know someone who can help you with a bit of training."

The rangers gave him a nod back, the sirens going off as the computer screen went live and showed a new Viralite appearing in town. Turning to the rangers, Conner gave them the go ahead and the group left their mentor, the former ranger reaching for his cell phone to make a couple of calls. Having morphed along the way, the rangers headed straight to where their new opponent would be, stopping only when they finally reached their destination and saw the Viralite down the street.

"Well, well if it isn't the rangers, come here to play?" Scanner asked as he sized them up.

"Yeah right, like we would ever play with the likes of you," Merrick retorted pointing at the Viralite, "you Viralites can just disappear for all we care."

"Now that's just mean, I think it's time someone taught you some manners blue," the Viralite replied pulling out a memory chip and downloading some Technos.

"Mean or not we're still going to defeat you," Drake said shouldering his Cyber Sword.

"That's what you think, I have a mission and I don't plan on failing," Scanner said back pointing at the rangers, "Technos take them down."

"You know what to do rangers," the red ranger said as they jumped into action.

The ranger, having fought the Technos multiple times by now, made quick work of the minions, each of them either blasting of slashing the musical robots before. The pink and yellow ranger teamed up and used their blasters to take them out while not far away, Drake and Calder used their Cyber Sabers to break through their opponents. Having gotten farther than his teammates, Merrick was taking down Technos one by one trying to clear a way to get to the Viralite they were fighting. Finally, the last minion fell, and the blue ranger charged towards Scanner, the Viralite getting caught off guard allowing Merrick to land a few attacks on him, making him roll across the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow…I know that I was supposed to take care of the rangers if they got in my way, but I didn't sign up for this," Scanner complained, Merrick running over to confront him yet again.

"What's the matter, you're not giving up just yet are you?" Merrick taunted ready to take the Viralite on again, "come on I need a punching bag after losing to that other Viralite."

"A punching bag! I am not a punching bag," Scanner yelled stomping his feet, "Oh I'll show you who's a punching bag."

Downloading his Cyber Lance, Merrick blocked the incoming attack, twirling his weapon over his head as he pushed Scanner away from him. Lowering himself into a crouching positon, the blue ranger lunged forward and went into a series of attack, the Viralite matching him blow for blow until they landed back on the ground. The two skidded away from each other and quickly went back at it, Merrick pulling out his blaster and firing at Scanner, pushing his enemy back before Scanner put up a quick shield, catching the blue ranger off guard and allowing the Viralite to attack him. Getting punched in the chest, Merrick flew through the air and landed in a bunch of crates, the crates breaking underneath him. Seeing that the blue ranger wasn't going to get up, Scanner noticed that the other rangers were running over to them, quickly seeing their comrade on the ground. Running over to Merrick, Amy helped him up as the others got in front of them and got into a fighting stance, ready to take Scanner on.

"And here I thought that you would be a tough fight," Scanner laughed as he taunted them, "I guess that attack was just a fluke."

"We'll see about that," Drake said as the four rangers rushed forward.

Scanner dodged the attacks easily enough, wondering why it was he was about to run away before, attacking the rangers when they got close enough. Much to the rangers' annoyance, Scanner was starting to deal more damage than before, pushing the back as Merrick finally started to stand up.

"Oh man, I got to get in there," Merrick muttered as he picked up his lance.

The blue ranger joined the fray, adding some assistance but ultimately when the Viralite saw an opening, he took it and pushed all of the rangers back away from him. The rangers hit the ground hard and Scanner stood in front of them laughing at the situation.

"I thought you rangers were supposed to be strong," Scanner laughed as he started to charge up his attack, "well then I'll just have to finish you off here and now, Sensor Shock!"

"Watch out!" Drake ordered as the rangers tried to dodge the attack.

Scanner was quicker though, and the attack struck the rangers and forced them to demorph as they all hit the ground yet again.

"Well then it looks like I'm done here," Scanner commented as he turned away, "Now then, time to go find that traitor."

Before the rangers could do anything, Scanner disappeared in a stream of data, leaving the rangers and failing to notice his target appearing on top of a nearby building so he could watch the fight. Seeing the rangers get defeated, Actifed turned around and shook his head in disappointment as he started to walk away.

"Was I wrong to believe that the red ranger was good enough to fight me?" He questioned placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, "No, I'm certain that he is a worthy opponent, he just needs to train some more. Until then I will wait for him to grow stronger."

Standing up the rangers groaned in pain as they regrouped all of them with looking like they have had better days.

"What just happened?" Amy asked confused.

"I'll tell you what just happened, we just lost against two power Viralites in one day," Calder groaned rubbing his arm.

"Well what are we going to do, if we can't beat them then how are we going to save the world?" Merrick asked looking at Drake.

"I don't know but right now we need to get back to headquarters," the red ranger said frowning, "come on rangers let's go."

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2…

A/N: After rereading my past chapters of Cyber Drive, I realized that I have spent a lot of the time focusing on Drake. After this three part arc is finished I will be starting to focus on the other rangers so we can get to know them a little be bit better, I'll even be dealing with some of the Viralites. I have planned to work this to about 20 to 21 chapters and then starting up the next part of this story in Power Rangers Super Cyber Drive (yes I'm do a super series), which will be around the same amount of chapters as Cyber Drive. Anyway R&amp;R, and I hope you're ready for a Special Chapter next time.


	6. Ep 6 - Legacy of Power (2)

A/N: Alright let me just first say that what happens in this chapter is a revamp of an already made episode and I in no way own what happens. With that being said, this chapter might be a little different as there are some sessions that I have not watch, I'm currently watching Jungle Fury having skipped Overdrive. Therefore information on sessions that happens after Dino Thunder might be short and choppy, most of the information I got was from The Morphing Grid, and Linkara's History of Power Rangers. Other than that I do hope you enjoy the special episode of Power Rangers Cyber Drive.

Commemorating over 20 years,

May the power live on forever.

-Cyber Drive-

The rangers all sat on the stairs in their headquarters, looking dejected as they recalled their most resent defeat at the hands of not just one, but two, power Viralites opponents. Sitting in his normal chair, Conner looked at the teenagers as they didn't say anything, instead choosing to sit there in silence.

"It was awful Conner," Kris said with a sigh, "not only did we lose against Actifed, but we lost against Scanner also."

"I mean it's like we didn't have a chance," Merrick commented clenching his fist, "it felt like we could have beaten Scanner but the second he got mad, he turned into this fighting machine."

"Don't get down guys, like I said before rangers have lost battles before but they always came out on top in the end," Conner explained leaning forward, "and so will you guys, you just have to think of a way to fight them."

"But how? Actifed is super strong and fast and Scanner is too," Calder pointed out looking at their mentor.

"I have something in the works," the older man told them as he noticed Drake's downcast expression.

None of the rangers said anything, all of them sitting there and replaying the fights in their head and tensing up as they recalled their defeat. Sensing that the team was too disappointed to listen, Conner stood up and turned to the computer, typing in a command making a column rise from the ground. Pulling out a DVD from the column, he walked over to the rangers and held it out to Calder, the green ranger frowning as he took it and looked up at their mentor figure.

"So I can see you guys are upset, that's understandable, and I'm waiting for someone to stop buy and drop something off, so I want you to watch this," Conner said as he looked at all of them, "consider it a history lesson."

As Conner left the rangers in the headquarters, Calder looked at the DVD and noticed that lightning bolt on the front. Looking at the others, the Green Cyber Ranger walked over to the computer and put it in, the rangers watching as what looked like a foot print of a dinosaur appeared before the picture changed to show Conner.

_"My name is Conner McKnight, and if you're watching this, then that means that Alcon is trying to find the Cyber Gates to free himself. The video is a history of not just my life, but the life of many, many other."_

"Okay, so we're going to learn more about Conner and some of his classmates?" Merrick asked confused.

"Just watch the video, if I'm right then Amy you're going to love this," Drake commented folding his arms over his chest.

"What do you…"

_"A history of the Power Rangers."_

"Okay, now I'm interested," Amy stated, her eyes glued to the screen.

On the computer screen the image of Conner disappears and is replaced as five teenagers are shown falling into the Command Center. They are then all shown with their suits appearing on them.

_"The story begins in Angel Grove, when the evil space witch Rita Repulsa was released from her prison on the moon and set her sights on the planet Earth. It was then that five teenagers with attitude were chosen to be the first to take up the mantle of Power Ranger and protect the planet from her attacks."_

[The video changes to show the five original morphed Power Rangers appear followed by Alpha jumping in the Command Center. The five rangers are then shown fighting Putties.]

_"With guidance from the intergalactic being known as Zordon: Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Ann Hart, Billy Cranston, and Jason Lee Scott bravely defend the Earth from Rita's attack."_

Calder paused the video and leaned back as the others looked at each other, the yellow ranger bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"That's…that's really them! The ORIGINAL rangers!" Amy said excitedly making Kris smile.

"But I don't get wasn't there six rangers in the original team?" Calder asked turning the chair around to look at them.

"There was but he didn't come until later, keep playing the video I'm sure it will explain," Drake said as Calder turned back around.

"Alright then, let's continue our history lesson."

[Rita then appears standing on a rooftop.]

**Rita:** Tommy. I have chosen you.

[Rita's staff then abducts Tommy. Tommy yells.]

"_After losing several battles against the rangers, Rita stepped up her game by creating her own evil ranger."_

[Tommy is then shown as the Green Ranger fighting the other Power Rangers.]

_"Tommy was commanded to destroy the other five rangers, and he almost succeed, but the other rangers didn't give up on him."_

[A morphed Jason is then shown using his Power Sword to knock the Sword of Darkness out of a morphed Tommy's hand. Tommy's sword then vanishes. The five original rangers stand together unmorphed looking proud.]

**Zack: **Rita's spell is broken!

[Jason helps Tommy up.]

**Jason: **You okay Tommy?

**Tommy: **What's happened to me?

**Jason: **You're no longer under Rita's power. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita.

**Tommy: **After everything that's happened.

[The other rangers begin to stand near Tommy.]

**Jason: **Tommy we need you. It's where you belong. Will you join us Tommy?

[Tommy and Jason then shake hands. The team of six rangers are then shown posing together.]

_"Destroying the Sword of Darkness, the rangers freed Tommy from Rita's evil spell, and a new era of Power Rangers started. Unfortunately the green ranger powers were only temporary."_

[Tommy as the Green Ranger then falls to the ground hurt. Then the Command Center is shown as the other rangers are shown standing in front of Zordon.]

**Zordon: **As you were aware the Green Ranger's power was completely decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. And now my friends I present to you the White Ranger.

[The five rangers then shield their eyes from the bright white that comes into the Command Center. The White Ranger then appears before the rangers. He then slowly removes his helmet to reveal himself to be Tommy.]

**Tommy**: Guess who's back?

**Zedd: **Try to escape this Power Rangers!

[Serpentera is shown attacking. The six Power Rangers are shown getting the Sword of Light from the statue that's holding it.]

"_When a new villain named Lord Zedd showed up, and three of the rangers leaving, it was time for the team to find a new source of power."_

[Rocky, Adam, and Aisha then teleport into the Command Center. Tommy sees the three and smiles.]

**Tommy: **Rocky. Adam. Aisha.

**Aisha: **Isn't this incredible?

[Tommy is then shown using the sword, sending the red, black, and yellow rangers into Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.]

"_Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward."_

[Rita and Zedd are then shown in their palace combining their glowing staffs.]

**Rita and Zedd: **By the power and force of lightning make our monster grow!

[Rito Revolto is then shown becoming huge. The Thunder Megazord is then shown being destroyed.]

"_Rita and Zedd teamed up and formed the rangers' most powerful enemy yet, bringing along Rita's brother Rito Revolto, and even though the new team fought bravely it wasn't enough, Rito destroyed their zords."_

[The rangers see their zords being destroyed.]

**Kimberly: **Noooo!

**Tommy: **Looks like we lost more then our zords. We lost our powers.

[The ninja temple is then shown as the rangers begin to stand around Ninjor.]

**Ninjor: **Your journey is about to begin.

[Ninjas outfits begin to appear on the rangers.]

"_But a Power Ranger never gives up, and the team set out to find the ancient ninja warrior Ninjor, and with the quest came new powers, new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."_

[The rangers in their ninja outfits then jump in the air and begin attacking the Tengas.]

_ "With new enemies though came new friends, and with Kim leaving Katherine was the only choice to take up the mantle of the pink power ranger, but it wasn't long before the rangers' own command center was under attack."_

[The Command Center begins to shake as consoles explode. The rangers and Alpha stumble around slightly.]

**Zordon: **You must evacuate the Command Center.

**Adam: **We can't leave you!

[Alpha then quickly presses some buttons.]

**Alpha: **Teleportation sequence activated.

[The rangers then teleport out of the Command Center and then outside. The Command Center then explodes and the rangers fall back.]

"_With the Command Center destroyed, and their ranger powers gone, it was time for the next chapter in the power ranger history to begin."_

[The rangers in the ruins of the Command Center find the Zeo Crystal. Tommy holds up in a good mood.]

**Tommy: **It's all here. This is incredible.

[The ground beneath the rangers shake. It then opens up and the rangers fall down a large hole.]

[The rangers then stand in front of several Zeo Morphers in the Power chamber and look up at Zordon who is talking to them.]

**Zordon: **Rangers. The power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you. It will bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination.

[The Zeo Crystal glows into five parts above the rangers' heads. Then the rangers are shown in their Zeo Ranger outfits without their helmets.]

**Billy: **Okay guys. This is the first test of your new powers.

[The rangers hold out their morphers.]

**Zeo Rangers: **Power Rangers Zeo!

[The morphers activate. The morphed Zeo Rangers then stand together.]

**Zeo Rangers: **Power Rangers Zeo!

[Tommy and a person wearing a bandana and sunglasses are shown running from attacking Quadra Fighters and Cogs.]

"_The new Zeo powers were just what the rangers needed to combat their newest foe, King Mondo and his Machine Empire, but when the time came for reinforcements, it was time to call upon an old friend to help them."_

[Tommy is shown in the Power Chamber.]

**Tommy: **The new Gold Ranger's right here.

[The person walks into the Power Chamber taking off their sunglasses and reveals them self to be Jason.]

_ "Jason returned to assume the title of the gold Zeo ranger."_

[Jason is shown as the Gold Ranger jumping from an explosion with his Golden Staff. Some of the rangers are then shown at their High School Graduation cheering with other high schoolers.]

"_With high school graduation coming up, the rangers were ready to face the world, but not before one last run, it was time to shift into turbo."_

[The Power Chamber flashes as the Turbo Zords begin to appear. The Turbo Zords are then shown take off super quick. Divatox is shown in her Submarine laughing as Lerigot uses the power of his magic key. The rangers are shown receiving their powers after that followed by appearing together in their Turbo Ranger outfits, then shows Justin standing in front of them.]

**Justin: **Guys. I'm the new blue ranger.

"_The older rangers were gone, but with their new power and the help of a new friend, the Turbo Rangers were able to fight against the evil space pirate Divatox and her army of Piranatrons."_

[Piranatrons are then shown on bikes shooting at Tommy in his car. Tommy falls out hurt. Kat is shown fighting Piranatrons.]

**Kat: **Tommy! Look out!

[Behind a rock T.J. and Cassie are watching.]

**T.J.: **I can't just stay here and do nothing.

[T.J. and Cassie begin fighting the Piranatrons while Tanya and Adam have Ashley and Carlos get kids to safety.]

"_When it was time for some of the rangers to leave and live out their lives, T.J., Cassie, Ashely, and Carlos were chosen due to their courage and heart to take their place on the team, and to take their place in the ranger family."_

[Dimitria is shown talking to the Power Rangers.]

**Dimitria: **You've been asked to select an outstanding individual who will take over as your successor.

[In a bright flash the four new rangers appear in the Turbo Ranger outfits in front of the old rangers.]

**Dimitria: **We welcome them now into the Power Ranger family.

[Tommy steps up to talk directly to T.J.]

**Tommy: **I wouldn't be standing here today T.J. if it weren't for your courage and strength. I choose you to lead the team as the new Red Ranger.

The video pauses, as the teens look at each other, each of them with a look of awe at what they had just watched. Running his hand through his hair, Drake looked back at the computer screen and couldn't help but feel a sense of honor at being able to watch how the rangers first started.

"Man, I knew that the Ranger history was big but this…this is…wow," Amy whispered as Kris nodded her head.

"Did you know about this Drake?" Merrick asked looking at the red ranger.

"No, Conner kept a lot of the rangers stuff locked away, said that I could only see it when the time was right," Drake explained sitting down on the stairs again, "and to think that the originals were younger than us when they started."

"But weren't the rangers who took the place of the originals…they were part of the Space team," Calder commented, "what about Andros the red ranger."

"Looks like we'll have to keep watching in order to find out," Kris said hitting the play button.

[The screen shows Divatox and her army preparing to attack the Power Chamber. The Turbo Rangers are shown in the Power Chamber watching the Piranatrons coming in.]

"_Divatox was tough, and her Piranatrons relentless, and in an all-out attack they managed to not only take out the Turbo Rangers' Command Center, but their powers too. With the rangers' destruction, Divatox took to space with Earth's ultimate destruction in mind."_

[The Power Chamber is then shown exploding followed by the rangers' suits and powers disappearing.]

**Carlos: **We have to go to the Samarian planet.

**T.J.: **We've gotta stop Divatox before she comes back.

[The Nasada shuttle is shown ready for launch as the rangers run towards it. The rangers except Justen get into the shuttle as it prepares for lift off.]

"_The rangers left Earth for their most dangerous mission yet, leaving behind the world they knew…"_

**Carlos: **Goodbye Justin.

"…_forever"_

[In space the shuttle is shown being dragged towards the Astro Megaship as the rangers watch from a window.]

**Cassie: **It's pulling us in.

[Andros the Red Space Ranger appears in front of the rangers and begins to fight them.]

"_Their journey was treacherous and the line between friend and foe was thin."_

[Astrotema's ships are shown attacking the Astro Megaship as it lands on a planet. Quantrons get close to the ship while inside Andros prepares to leave.]

**Andros: **Open the outer space hatch.

[The rangers step up.]

**T.J.: **We're coming with you.

"_However Andros proved that he could be more than a friend to the team, he was just the mentor they needed in their next adventure against their strongest foe yet, Astrotema."_

[Astrotema appears in front of the captured rangers.]

**Astrotema: **Destroy them.

[The Astro Megaship reappears firing at the Quantrons. Andros then comes rushing out with the Astro Morphers. The rangers then stand together ready to morph.]

**Andros: **All right. Let's rocket.

[In a flash the five Space Rangers stand together.]

**Space Rangers: **Power Rangers! Keeya!

[Most of the Space Rangers are then shown in front of a strange tube. Ashley wipes a part of it seeing the head of a new ranger.]

**Ashley: **Who is he?

**Andros** (v.o.)**: **His name is Zhane. He's the Silver Ranger.

[Zhane is then shown coming out of his deep freeze followed by him fighting a monster with his Super Silverizer destroying the monster in an explosion. He's then shown turning around without his helmet on smiling.]

_ "With the help of Zhane, the Space Rangers managed to defeat Astrotema, and save the Earth, but deep in space another battle was just beginning."_

[A vortex appears showing Miranoi. The five Lost Galaxy Rangers are then shown standing with their Quasar Sabers glowing.]

_ "On the far off planet Miranoi, five new heroes Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai obtained the Galaxy Sabers, and were chosen to become the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy."_

[In a flash the five young adults turn into Lost Galaxy Rangers and take quick poses.]

_ "With their combined forces they fought their mortal enemy Trakeena."_

[Trakeena is then shown in her ship.]

**Trakeena: **Nothing can stop me this time. Nothing!

[Terra Venture is shown crashing onto a moon. Leo then begins fighting Trakeena in her green form.]

_ "When Trakeena took on her most horrifying form and threaten to destroy Terra Venture, it took Leo and his battleizer to save the colony."_

[Leo's armor grabs onto Trakeena. Leo's sweating face is then shown under his helmet.]

**Leo: **Fire!

[There is a huge explosion. From the rubble Leo emerges with part of his helmet damaged. He then gives a thumbs up to the other rangers. The video then switches to show a submarine then heads towards the underwater aqua base.]

_ "The danger was far from over though, back on Earth an elite team was being brought together to fight against an invasion of demons."_

[Captain Mitchell is shown talking in his briefing room to the young adults.]

**Captain Mitchell: **Lightspeed has developed technology and highly sophisticated weapons that we believe can stop them.

[Captain Mitchell then shows profile pictures to the rangers followed by their Rescue Morphers.]

**Captain Mitchell: **Because of your skills you've been chosen to use these weapons to defend the city. These are your Rescue Morphers. This city needs you.

[The rangers begin to stand up.]

**Carter: **I'm in sir.

**Kelsey: **Me too.

**Chad: **I wanna help.

[The rangers are then shown in the city ready to morph.]

**Carter: **Ready?

[The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers then stand in front of the explosion of a monster they just defeated.]

_ "The Lightspeed team need one more to complete their team, it was time to use the power of the Titanium Ranger, and Ryan was the only one for job."_

[Ryan is shown chained up looking mad. He's then shown with his morpher ready to morph.]

**Ryan: **Titanium Power!

[The screen switches to show Jen talking to Wes outside his mansion.]

**Jen: **My friends and I are from the year 3000.

The video paused again, Calder the ranger to stop the video this time, as he looks at the screen with an expression of amazement.

"Whoa rangers from the future?" he asked excitedly.

"This is so exciting I'm learning so much about the rangers!" Amy said smiling brightly, "Come on I want to watch more!"

"Start the video again before Amy explodes," Merrick commented shaking his head at the yellow ranger's excitement.

**Jen: **We're trying to capture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us.

[Jen turns to look at Wes.]

**Jen: **We think you may be the only one who can unlock these Chrono Morphers so we can defeat them.

[Wes stands in front of the other Time Force Rangers as Jen holds out his Chrono Morpher.]

**Jen: **It's yours.

[Wes puts it on with enthusiasm.]

**Wes: **Woo!

[The morphers all glow together.]

**Morpher Computer Voice: **DNA confirmed.

[The rangers all stand in front of Ransik's gang.]

**Jen: **Ready?

**Other Rangers: **Ready.

**Time Force Rangers: **Time for Time Force!

[The morphed Time Force Rangers all stand together followed by standing in front of an explosion.]

_"Rangers from the future, went back to the past to capture a group of escaped mutants and bring them to justice."_

[In an explosion Eric is shown flying to the ground near several Cyclobots. Followed by that the Quantum Morpher appears on his arm.]

**Eric: **Quantum Power!

[In an explosion Eric emerges as the Quantum Ranger.]

_ "But it took a modern day hero to help the rangers finish the job, though Eric had to learn that a ranger's greatest virtue isn't the power, but being able to help mankind."_

[The screen shows the early Wild Force team talking.]

**Alyssa: **We need a fifth ranger.

[Taylor lands near the group.]

**Taylor: **Calm down guys.

[Taylor then demorphs showing she's looking tough.]

**Taylor: **I say we're doing just fine the way we are.

[Cole morphed is then shown along with the other Wild Force Rangers defeating an evil Org.]

_ "Using the power of the ancient animals, Cole, Taylor, Danny, Aylssa, and Max, fought Master Org, a being who wanted to pollute the world to power up his army of orgs. The final ranger, a warrior from the past known as Merrick, uses his animals and became the Lunar Wolf."_

[Merrick is then shown with his new morpher.]

**Merrick: **Wild Access!

[The six Wild Force Rangers then all stand together and then in a flash behind them are their six main Wild Zords. They then all roar together before the picture changes to show Cam giving the Wind Rangers their morphers.]

**Cam: **These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers.

**Tori: **Yeah right.

**Dustin: **Yes. See. I knew it dude. I was right. Power Rangers are real.

[Sensei stands in front of the rangers as they stand with their morphers proud.]

**Sensei: **From this point you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers.

[The Wind Rangers are then shown attacking a monster and Kelzacks together.]

_ "When the Wind Academy was attack, and the students taken, it took three unlike heroes to use the powers of wind, earth, and water."_

[The Thunder Rangers are shown on their Tsunami Cycles.]

**Hunter: **Lets show these posers how it's done.

[The Thunder Rangers begin attacking the Wind Rangers.]

_ "It was the power of thunder though, that gave them their toughest challenge yet."_

[The Thunder Rangers are shown in Ninja Ops holding Cam. The unmorphed Wind Rangers stand ready for battle.]

_ "But their greatest enemies…"_

[The Thunder Rangers demorph.]

**Tori: **Blake?

[Hunter pushes Cam away.]

**Hunter: **Leave him. We've got what we want.

[Hunter morphed is shown falling to the ground.]

**Hunter: **It's coming back. Era. Erg.

_ "…Became some of their greatest friends."_

[Cam is then shown putting on the green amulet.]

**Cam: **Sorry to spoil your fun.

[Cam then begins attacking Kiya with the power of the green amulet. He's then shown jumping to the ground as the Green Samurai Ranger.]

_ "When their powers were taken, and Earth on the verge of destruction, another friends, Cam, went back in time to retrieve the power of samurai."_

[All of the Ninja Storm Rangers are shown fighting Lothor.]

"_In their last fight, the rangers made their greatest sacrifice."_

[Shane, Tori, and Dustin stand in front of a powerful Lothor.]

**Lothor: **I have your ranger powers.

**Shane: **We may not be Power Rangers. But we still have power. Power of Air!

**Dustin: **Power of Earth!

**Tori: **Power of Water!

[The rangers' ninja powers begin to pick up Lothor.]

**Wind Rangers: **Ninja powers. Keya!

[Lothor is then thrown into the Abyss of Evil. The rangers then see a huge explosion. The Ninja Storm story ends on the computer screen.]

[The video the switched the show Conner again, this time looking like he was deep in thought.]

_"Not long after the Ninja Ranger's victory, a dinosaur hybrid named Messagog showed up with a plan to bring the world back to the age of the dinosaur. It was then clear that it was time to invoke the power of the dinosaur again."_

[The screen changes to show Conner, Kira and Ethan picking up their dino gem and morphing for the first time.]

_"Me, Kira, and Ethan were chosen by the dino gems to protect the Earth from Messagog's plans. It wasn't easy but our team fought hard and unlocked amazing powers.]_

[The video show the rangers fighting, transforming into their super dino mode, before showing Tommy appearing out of midair]

**Elsa: **Aren't you a little old for this Tommy?

** Tommy: **I may be old, but I still got it.

_"It was with the help of Dr. Tommy Oliver, and Trent that we were able to finally able to combine our powers and save the world."_

The video paused once again as everyone turned to look at Amy, who's eyes had went wide as she watched Conner appear on the screen as the red Dino Thunder Ranger. The yellow ranger turned to face Drake, who looked at her ready for whatever reaction that she might have with this new revelation.

"You knew, you knew all this time that Conner was the Red Dino Thunder Ranger and you didn't tell us?" she asked walking towards him.

"Amy calm down, I'm sure Drake has his reasons," Kris said stepping in front of her before looking back at him, "you do…don't you?"

"…I'm sorry Amy, I wanted to tell you, but I had to remain quiet about Conner being the red ranger," Drake explained looking at Amy, "You got to understand that he's been hiding from Alcon for the past couple years after escaping the Viralites, he's been working on a way to save the past rangers and can't risked being caught."

Amy looked at Drake and sighed before nodding in defeat and pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Right. I…I just would have like to have known so that I could have properly thanked him for saving me," she said apologetically.

"I understand, so why don't we finish this history lesson?" Drake asked patting her on the shoulder and making her nod.

"_However trouble doesn't sleep and in the year 2025 the space Emperor Gruumm had set his sights on the Earth."_

[The S.P.D. Rangers are shown morphing for the first time and sounding off.]

"_With the help of two reformed criminals, S.P.D. B-Squad fought back to protect the Earth."_

[The video then changes to show Doggie Cruger going into his own morphing sequence]

**Cruger:** S.P.D Emergency!

_"With the help of their leader Doggie Cruger, and their SWAT mode, the S.P.D rangers managed to not only beat Emperor Gruumm but also to take out his team of evil power rangers."_

[Switches to show s foggy forest]

_"Back in the present, it wasn't the power of technology, but the power of magic that was at stake, and five teens Nick, Xander, Chip, Maddie, and Vida stepped into the world of magic to protect the world they know."_

[The video show the rangers fighting Hidiacs using their magical powers. The image then changes to show Maddie kissing a frog and Daggeron becoming human again. Then shows Nick fighting Koragg before he transforms back into Leanbow.]

_"The Master was strong, and the ten Terrors were just as bad, but with the help of the Ancient Mystics, and from the citizens of the forest and Briarwood they managed to use their magic to defeat the Master with the one thing he wanted most."_

[Andrew Hartford jumps from pillar to pillar before reaching the Corona Aurora and taking it from its stand.]

_"When Dr. Andrew Hartford found the Corona Aurora and the brothers Flurious and Moltor were released, he knew that he had to form his own team to find the missing jewels of the crown. Recruiting professional spy Will Aston, stunt double Dax Lo, racer Ronny Robison, and genius Rose Ortiz, Andrew was ready to travel around the world to find the jewels."_

[Mack twirls his morpher before running it down his arm.]

**Mack: **Overdrive, Accelerate!

"_But it was his son Mack that took the mantle of Overdrive Red Ranger, and led the team in the search to complete the crown."_

[Two of the Corona Aurora gems are show changing a dragon like monster back into a human, then shows Tyzonn morphing for the first time.]

"_When an Intergalactic Response member named Tyzonn, was transformed back from his monster form, he at first refuse to join the team. But when the chips were down, Tyzonn learned that the past can't be changed, and quickly joined the team."_

[The scene of a beautiful temple can be seen before showing a bunch of students training]

"_When the evil Dai Shi was released from his containment, Casey, Lilly, and Theo were sent to train in Ocean Bluff under their new master RJ. Fighting against Dai Shi wasn't easy and the Jungle Fury rangers faced trail after trail to become masters."_

[Casey, Lilly, and Theo fight off a group of Rinshi, using their animal spirits. Then the video changes to show Dai Shi attacks RJ, messing with his wolf spirit and turning him into a wolf, and Dominic saving Fran.]

"_When Jarrod was freed from Dai Shi thanks to Casey, the rangers did their best to finish Dai Shi off, but it was only with the help of their former enemies that they were able to destroy their mortal enemy once and for all."_

[Corinth is show while being attacked by a horde of Grinders before the rangers show up and start to fight.]

"_In another dimension, the dome city of Corinth was the last sanctuary against the Venjix Computer Network, but when Corinth is under attack it's up to the RPM Rangers to protect the city."_

[The gold and silver rangers save the other rangers from Venjix before demorphing and reviling their identities.]

"_When the gold and silver Operators showed up, they are shown to have a 'shoot first, ask questions second'. But with time, the two grow closer to the team and learn to fight with them instead of by themselves."_

[Grinders and hybrids are shown attacking Corinth while the rangers try to protect the city, Dillon going to save his sister.]

"_When Corinth was under attack and it seemed that Venjix had finally won, the Operator Rangers did everything they could to protect stop the invasion and when the rangers were finally able to destroy Venjix Corinth was saved and a world was ready to be rebuilt."_

[The video changes to show a Nighlok attacking the city, only to stop when the Samurai rangers show up.]

"_Evil never rest, and neither do the rangers, and with the threat of Master Xandred returning, it was up to the Samurai Rangers to stop the Nighlok attack and seal him away."_

[The Samurai rangers are shown fighting many different Nighloks, each time showing what the rangers had unlocked or had to do in order to defeat them. The last fight showing the rangers gold Samurai ranger using his special fighting style to take out some Moogers.]

"_With all their training, the Samurai rangers fought valiantly, against their foes, but it was the power, speed, and technical know-how of the Gold Ranger, that allowed the rangers to unlock their newest power."_

[In a fight against the Nighlok Arachnitor, Jayden gets the black box from Antonio and transforms into Super Mode before single handedly taking out Arachnitor and the Moogers. The clips after the fight shows the other Samurai ranger transforming into their Super Mode, or Shark Attack Mode. The last clip shows Deker and Jayden fighting each other.]

"_With their Super Mode, the Samurai rangers reached new heights as they fought stronger Nighloks, but one of the red ranger's strongest opponents, a half Nighlok named Deker, gave the red ranger some of his toughest fights."_

[The rangers are shown in their megazord, demorphed as they continue to make their way towards a giant Master Xandred.]

"_In their final battle, Master Xandred proved he was more than a threat, pushing the ranger to do everything they could to defeat him, making the rangers use every ounce of power they had in one final attack, defeating their greatest foe once and for all."_

[The Megaforce rangers are shown gaining their morphers and fighting Loogies before morphing.]

"_When the Warstar aliens arrive to conquer Earth, Zordon's protégé Gosei, awakened and summoned forth a new team of power rangers. Troy, Emma, Noah, Gia, and Jake were chosen as Earth's defenders to fight this new buggy threat."_

[Fighting the three mutants, the rangers are seen losing their fight when Robo Knight singlehandedly defeated them.]

"_A robotic creation from the past crated by Gosei, Robo Knight was a powerful ally for the team, but after being dormant for centuries, the robotic ranger had to learn to trust the rangers and work alongside them.]_

[The video changes to show the six rangers fighting against the Messenger, Robo Knight transferring the last of his power to Troy before shutting down.]

"_With the defeat of the Messenger, the Cyborg Vrak went into hiding, making way for the rangers' next foe…"_

[Hundreds of thousands of ships appear in the sky, unleashing an attack on Earth. The rangers are then shown going all through the town, taking down XBorgs and helping the civilians that were hiding.]

"_The Armada was merciless, and their attack did major damage to the rangers' home town. But with a little power up, the rangers achieved new morphers and new powers, it was time to go Super."_

[The rangers appear are shown transforming into past rangers, using their new found powers to defeat their foes.]

"Whoa!" Merrick said watching them fighting.

"They transformed into the past rangers!" Amy said in awe.

"_The monsters that the Armada sent were tough, but with their new powers they were able to fight back easily, however the rangers learned that in order to save the future, they had to unlock the past."_

[Orion, appears to help the rangers, using his weapon to pull the collar off of Gorgax before it exploded.]

"_But it was the sixth ranger to unlock the full power of the sixth ranger keys, combining the ranger keys to unlock his gold ranger form."_

[Using his own megazord, Prince Vekar defeats the rangers, Troy ejecting the other rangers before it was too late, the rangers coming back and using their newest megazord combination to finally defeat Vekar.]

"_In his final fight, it seemed that Vekar had beaten the rangers, but showing that they were going to protect the Earth no matter what, the rangers unlocked their newest megazord combination."_

[In the middle of the night, in the midst of the wreckage of Vekar's zord, Prince Vrak showing that he was ready to finally destroy the rangers.]

"_Their toughest fight was yet to come as Prince Vrak managed to not only eliminate their ability to go into Super Mode, but also turned their old ally, Robo Knight against them. But the rangers never quit and after one last fight, Prince Vrak was no more."_

[Emperor Mavro appeared on Vekars's old ship, enraged that both of his sons are gone, and ordering a full out attack on Earth.]

"_In one of Earth's darkest hours, Troy and Orion decided that it was time to take the fight to the Armada and attacked Mavro's ship, officially defeating the leader of the Armada. But their final fight was just around the corner. Faced by an army of XBorgs and Bruisers, the rangers were ready to finish the job."_

[From on top of the cliff edges, rangers from the past start to show up, the Megaforce rangers looking at them in awe as every team showed up.]

"_But they weren't alone, the team had proven themselves time and again, and with the help of the legendary rangers, the rangers were finally able to finish off the invasion."_

[The last clip shows every ranger team standing behind the Megaforce team, ready for one last battle.]

"Oh man," Calder said leaning back in the chair, "this is...it's…"

"It's sweet," Drake commented looking at all the past rangers, "to think that every ranger out there got together for one battle…man."

"I wish we were there to see it happen," Amy said smiling.

"And to think that every ranger team we saw, faced the same situation we did," Merrick pointed out leaning against the wall, running his hand through his hair.

Kris nodded before looking back at the computer screen, noticing that there was still a bit left of the movie. Reaching pass their green ranger, Kris hit the play button, the team looking at her then back at the computer as Conner reappeared on the screen.

"_With the threat of Commander Alcon coming to Earth, and the past rangers being taken, I did what I could to stop the Viralites. I was able to get the six Cyber Keys from the Cyber Fortress, however I was attacked before I could save the other rangers, losing the sixth Cyber Key in the process. When I got back to the real world, I tried to use the Red Cyber Key to fight back but my DNA was too closely linked to the Dino Gems. I need to find a team to use the Cyber Keys and after finding the perfect candidate to become Cyber Red, it was only time before the others would join the team."_

[The Cyber Rangers appear on a split screen both morphed and unmorphed.]

"_It falls to them to close the Cyber Gates and to stop Alcon from derezzing the world, to quote my old mentor, the Earth is in good hands."_

The computer turned off with the video finishing, the ranger standing there in silence as the weight of what was really going on hit them.

"Alright then, we have to do everything we can in order to stop Alcon," Drake said clenching his fist, "the world is counting on us."

"Not to mention the past rangers," Calder muttered spinning the chair around to face them.

"But there are two tough Viralites out there right now, how are we going to defeat them?" Kris asked frowning, "I mean there has to be something we can use against them."

"Well then I guess there's only one thing we can do," Drake said smirking.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Merrick asked looking at the red ranger.

"Come on guys we need to go train."

A/N: Like I said before I'm sorry if the parts after Ninja Strom were short but I has having a hard time trying to come up with a short synopsis on seasons that I haven't even watched. If this doesn't live up to the episode this is based off of then I apologize. May the power protect you!

TriassicDragonRanger


	7. Ep 7 - Art of the Duel Blade (3)

-Cyber Drive-

"Keya!"

Drake kicked off of a nearby tree, dodging Calder's attack, the green ranger kicking underneath his intended target. Landing behind his opponent, the Red Cyber Ranger went into a spin kick and then tried to backhand Calder as the green ranger blocked his attacks. Using this to his advantage, Merrick attacked the two, Drake and Calder dodging the attack before kicking at the blue ranger and knocking him back. Kris smirked as she and Amy met each other move for move, the two female rangers went about their fighting as if it were a dance, playing off each other's moves as they sparred one another. In a second's notice, the rangers switched sparring partners, Kris now challenging the red ranger, while Amy, Calder, and Merrick sparred one another. Looking up towards the sky, Calder noticed that the sun was high in the sky and, knowing that they told Conner they would be there for the lunch rush, let out a sharp whistle, catching the attention of the other rangers. Stopping, the Red Cyber Ranger looked over at his friend with a confused expression while the others stopped and did the same.

"Sorry to interrupt our training session," Calder said pointing to his watch, "but we did promise that we would be at Cyberspace for the lunch rush."

"Come on man we're training, I'm sure Conner would understand," Merrick pointed out as he tried to catch his breath, "besides we need to train in order to defeat Scanner."

"Not to mention Actifed," Kris added as she fixed her ponytail.

"Still, my grandpa always told me that if I made a promise then I better keep it, that way word will get around that I'm true to my word," the green ranger explained as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"He's right, why don't you guys head back to Cyberspace and help Conner," Drake suggested as he picked up his towel and water bottle.

The other rangers looked at each other confused as their red ranger started to head in the opposite direction of Reefside. Just as Drake reached the tree edge, the red ranger felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him to see Merrick had stopped him, the blue ranger wearing a questioning expression.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked as the others walked over to the two, "I thought this whole lone wolf thing was behind you."

"It is, I'm just going to get in a little bit more training in," the leader of the Cyber Rangers said grinning.

"What happened to us helping Conner?" Amy asked smirking as she used his own words against him.

"I'll be there soon, I just want to get in a little dual wielding training in," Drake explained as he picked up a bag next to the nearby tree and opened it to show two training swords, "Conner got these for me so I could learn how to better wield both swords at the same time."

The other rangers didn't say a thing, knowing that Drake was Actifed's target was all they needed to know to let the red ranger shoulder his stuff and head out. Walking through the trees, Drake made his way towards a nearby beach that Conner had told him about. Seeing the edge of the water, he set his stuff down and pulled out the two training swords, twirling each one of them before walking out a bit farther and getting into his normal fighting stance, starting to go through the normal motions he used while fighting. Slashing one of his swords through the empty air, Drake watched his movements to the best of his abilities as he imagined what it would be like to fight Actifed. Just as he was about to deliver the 'finishing blow' though, his imaginary partner lashed out and Drake yelled out as the blade in his right hand fell to the ground. Reaching down to pick up the sword, the Red Cyber Ranger was surprised when he saw an older man wearing what looked to be old style traveling cloths with a sword on either side standing in front of him, the man kicking up the sword and grabbing Drake's training blade.

"You lost your focus," the man pointed out as he watched the younger man stand up, "you'll never to be able to fully master dual wielding if you don't focus."

"It's not that I lost my focus," Drake retorted, "I just…"

"You can't let the image of your opponent beating you enter your mind," the older man barked, cutting Drake off, "like I said you have to focus in order to fully use two swords at the same time, and by the way you move I'd say you have a long way to go."

"Look I don't need some old timer standing here, harping at me," Drake said turning to face him, "so if you'll excuse me I have to practice."

The older man stood back as Drake turned away from him and started to go through the movements again, but this time however just as he was in mid swing, the man blocked his sword and pushed him back. Stumbling a bit, Drake looked at him in shock as the man straightened up and stood in front of him, pulling out his own swords.

"Truly you can do better than that," the man teased as Drake shouldered one of his swords, "now then I suppose I'll just have to teach you how to properly use your swords."

"You? You're going to teach me?" Drake asked looking the older man over, "and how are you going to do that?"

The man smirked as he got into a fighting stance, readying his blades, and making sure that the younger sword wielder was watching carefully. When he was sure that he was paying attention, the man started to go through a series of moves, making it seem that his two swords were part of him instead of separate, Drake watching in awe the entire time. When the man finished he sheathed his swords and turned back to his new student, grinning at the look of shock in his face.

"Who do you think taught the Red Jungle Fury Ranger?" he asked, Drake's expression changing from shock to amazement in mere seconds, "Now then, it's time to learn the shark technique."

-Cyber Drive-

Returning to Cyberspace, the rangers all grabbed their aprons and started helping Conner as the lunch rush started up, Amy smiling as she took some orders and handed them back to Merrick. However when Conner walked passed her, the Yellow Cyber Ranger, looked at him and bit down on her lower lip before following after him, heading into the back where Conner would normally be found going over the days income. Sensing that he wasn't alone, Conner looked up and saw the younger girl standing there and motioned toward the chair across the desk from him.

"What's up Amy?" Conner asked as she sat down.

"It's…I…well you see…" Amy stuttered as she tried to think of the best way to go about the situation.

Conner watched as the yellow ranger tried her best to find the right words, the younger of the two finally sighing as she looked at him again.

"You see the thing is, well now that we know you were the Red Dino Thunder Ranger," Amy said composing herself, "I think it's only fitting that I finally thank you properly."

"What do you mean Amy?"

"You probably don't remember," the Yellow Cyber Ranger said folding her hands together, "but when eight you saved a little girl from getting attacked, that little girl was me."

Conner looked at the yellow ranger, looking her over as she kicked at the ground slightly waiting for him to say something. Sitting back in his chair, Conner looked her over and chuckled as he recognized her as the little girl that he protected from a group of Tyrannodrones all those years ago.

"You were that little girl I saved when Zeltrax was trying to attack the senator," the older ranger said smiling at her, "and look at you now, all grown up and a power ranger yourself."

"I always wanted to thank you properly after that, but of course I never knew who you really were," Amy said smiling at him, "but now that I do I can finally say thanks for saving me!"

Standing up, Conner walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, the yellow ranger looking up at him as he ruffled her hair.

"It's our jobs as rangers to protect the world," Conner explained, "but sometimes things just happen to come around full circle, like a past ranger saving a little girl because it was the right thing to do and seeing her become a ranger later."

Amy smiled brightly as she hugged Conner before returning to work, leaving Conner standing there, watching the younger girl leave. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Conner smiled as he looked over at his desk, a picture of him, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Dr. Oliver standing in front of Cyberspace, all of them smiling. Picking up the picture, the former red ranger looked at the picture, a tear cascading down his cheek as he put it down.

'I promise you guys, we'll find a way to save you,' Conner thought as he put the picture down, 'I promise.'

-Cyber Drive-

"How long does it take to find one rouge Viralite?!" Alcon yelled out as Scanner flinched at the outburst.

"I promise that I will find Actifed soon Commander, I just hadn't realized that he would be able to hide this well," Scanner explained, bowing to his Commander, "just give me a little more time."

Alcon brought his sword up, ready to destroy Scanner where he stood, when Scores stepped out and spoke up in Scanner's defense.

"Commander Alcon, allow me to supervise Scanner as he works ta find this yellow bellied snake," Scores offered, bowing his head, "besides he did manage to defeat the rangers last time."

Alcon looked at his general, contemplating rather or not he should allow Scores to do as he asked, or destroy him for getting in the way of his target. Setting his sword down, the Viralite Commander, tapped the hilt of his sword as the two in front of him waited for his judgment.

"Fine then, but you better hope that you find Actifed, or there won't be a next time," Commander Alcon threatened, "and if the rangers get in the way again, you had better make sure you finish them off."

"I won't fail this time Commander," Scanner said disappearing.

"Scores where is Gem?" Alcon asked before Scores can follow after Scanner.

"Gem…I thought she was here somewhere," Scores responded turning to face Alcon, "Ah wonder where she could have ran off ta."

"Hm, for her sake she better not be doing something that I would disapprove of," Alcon said tapping his finger on the armrest of his throne, "now then go and make sure that Scanner doesn't fail."

With a bow, Scores vanished in a stream of ones and zeros, leaving the Viralite Commander to sit in his throne, wondering what it was that his other general was up to.

-Cyber Drive-

Following after the master in front of him, Drake wondered where they were going when the older man stopped as a red gate, the red ranger stopping next to him. Walking towards the gate, the man looked around and nodded as Drake set his bags down and looked back at the master in front of him.

"So you're supposed to be Master Finn, the Shark Master?" Drake asked confused as Finn turned to face him again.

"And who else would I be?"

"It's just that, all the past rangers have been captured, and I thought that since you held the spirit of the shark that…"

"That I was a power ranger?" Master Finn asked cutting him off, "No, I assure that the other masters and I are not rangers, merely our animal spirits were able to manifest in to ranger form."

"So then you can help us," Drake pointed out excitedly, "with the Spirit Rangers we'll be able to easily handle Alcon and his Viralites!"

"I'm sorry, but our animal spirits have for some strange reason been unable to manifest into ranger form," Finn explained, "their manifestation is connected to the Jungle Fury Rangers, if they can't call upon them, then the Spirit Rangers can't help either."

"Okay then, um…what about Jarrod and Camille can't they help us?" the red ranger asked, his hope somewhat smashed.

"You seem to know quite a bit about ranger history."

"Yeah just had a history lesson not too long ago."

"They are back at the academy, seeing to the younger students," Finn replied, "but that's not why I'm here, I'm here to help you learn how to properly use those swords of yours."

Drake sighed and looked off towards the water, Master Finn watching him as he waited for a response from the newest ranger leader.

"Alright, I'd be honored to train under the same master as Casey," the Red Cyber Ranger stated, bowing the same way he saw the Jungle Fury Rangers bowed in the video.

"Then let's begin," the shark master said pulling out his swords, "first thing you need to remember is that you don't move your swords, allow the swords to be an extension of your body and allow them to move freely."

As Master Finn started to move, Drake followed the same motions, mimicking the flow and allowing his blades to glide through the air. Walking through the park, Caleb shifted the weight of his ball bag slightly when he was suddenly pushed to the ground and looked up to see the kids that were bullying him the earlier. Standing up, Caleb was about to say something when he recalled what he was told not long after he was bullied and started to walk away to avoid fighting.

"What's the matter Caleb, I thought you wanted to play with us," the leader said stepping in front of him.

"Leave me alone Ryan," Caleb said raising his shoulders a little bit.

"Come on you said you wanted to play with us," Ryan said smirking before taking Caleb's bag and pushing him, "so why don't we play keep away?"

Tossing the bag to one of his friends, Ryan laughed as the group kept tossing the bag around, Caleb trying to get it back but kept being pushed back or to the ground. Standing up, Caleb watched the bag go through the air and tackled the boy that it was going to. Grabbing his bag quickly, he started to run from the group of boys, knowing full well that they were chasing after him. Not looking back, Caleb ran with all his might, keeping a good distance from the group of boys when he heard screaming up a head and saw that a group of monsters was attacking. Just as he was about to turn around and run the other way he noticed that there was four figures running through the mass of people telling them to move as fast as they could. Not wanting to miss the fight, Caleb hid behind a nearby tree and watched as the Power Rangers cleared the area.

"Well, well if it isn't the cyber punks," Scanner said as the Technos made a wall in front of him, "I promise you that you won't escape this time."

"We're not the same rangers you fought last time Scanner," the blue ranger said clenching his fist.

"Is that so?" Scanner asked with a laugh.

"Yeah we're stronger than last time," Calder yelled back, punching his fist.

"Well we'll just see about that then won't we," the Viralite said holding up a memory chip, "Technos download."

With a download sound, a mass of Technos appeared in front of Scanner, the rangers pulling out their Cyber Blasters, Calder and Merrick switching theirs into saber mode, and charged forward, not realizing that Caleb was nearby watching. Jumping into the air, Kris fired her blaster, shooting down the Technos under her, before landing and going into a spin kick to knock the Techno off of the car she landed on.

"Try to keep up," Kris said kicking off of a nearby pillar.

Going into a spin, she landed and held out her arms as Amy launched herself off of her friend.

"My turn," Amy said shooting the rest of the Technos.

Landing, the yellow ranger quickly downloaded her Cyber Daggers and slashed a couple of Technos that had appeared where their fallen comrades once stood. Twirling his blaster, Calder fired off a few shots, hitting the Viralite minions in the chest, making them fall to the ground and derezz. Kicking off of the wall, he then jumped over them and switched his side arm into saber mode, slashing them as he came down before spinning around and slashing some more. Standing up, the Green Ranger saw some more Technos in front of them, all of them pointing their staffs at him.

"You want some?" Calder asked downloading his axe, "Come on then."

Running towards them, Calder swung his axe and hit all of them, breaking the group apart as he stopped on the other side and shoulder his weapon, the group derezzing behind him in the process. Slashing Merrick across the chest, Scanner was surprised when the blue ranger merely rolled across the ground, only to get up to his knees quickly to fire his blaster at the Viralite. Clutching his chest, Scanner pushed some energy into his sword and used a slash attack toward the Blue Cyber Ranger, said opponent quickly switching his side arm into saber mode and slashing the attack in midair.

"Like I said before we're not the same rangers you fought before," Merrick commented, shouldering his weapon.

"I doesn't matter if you're not the same as before, in the end you'll meet the same fate as the previous rangers," Scanner said pointing his sword at the blue ranger.

The two rushed forward, their weapons slashing through the air and colliding together sending sparks flying everywhere as metal hit metal.

-Cyber Drive-

Bringing his swords together to block his opponent's attack, Drake's knees buckled as Master Finn's swords slammed into his and pushed him down slightly. Pushing back Drake jumped back and spun through the air, landing a few feet away as Master Finn followed in pursuit. Slashing at the younger boy a few times, the Pai Zhuq Master smiled slightly as the newest red ranger blocked his attacks before going into his own flow of motions to catch him off guard. Twirling his training swords, Drake did a few more attacks, giving Master Finn an opening for half a second, though that was all he needed, allowing the master to attack and hit his younger opponent.

"Whoa!" Drake yelled as he skid back away from Master Finn before getting back into a fighting stance.

However he quickly noticed that Master Finn no longer had his swords out, instead he was standing there with his hands behind his back, giving the red ranger a nod. Lowering his weapons, Drake followed as Master Finn as the older of the two walked through the gates, to where a small box was sitting.

"You have made great progress," Master Finn said sitting down.

"Thanks to you, it would have taken me so much longer to get those moves down without you," Drake admitted sitting next to him, "…Look I…I mean, me and my team, we're going to save the other rangers."

Master Finn sat there and looked out over the water, not saying anything as he rubbed his goatee.

"I know you will," Master Finn said with a nod, "the other Pai Zhuq Masters believe in you and your group as well, which is why we have created this for you."

Opening up the chest, the shark master pulled out a memory chip and held it out, the Red Cyber Ranger taking it and looking it over. The memory chip was a shiny metallic blue, the classic power ranger lightning bolt in the middle of it.

"What the…this is a Cyber Chip!" Drake said in shock.

"That's correct, we knew that you would need help and I'm certain that this is what you'll need," Master Finn pointed out before Drake's morpher started to beep, "and just in time, I would answer that if I were you."

"Conner what's wrong?" Drake asked answering.

_"Drake, Scanner is back in town, the team is holding him off but they need your help,"_ Conner told him, the red ranger nodding.

"I'm on my way."

Standing up, Drake turned around and bowed to the Pai Zhuq Master, Mater Finn standing up and bowing also.

"Thanks, for everything," the red ranger said straightening up, "and I wish I could continue training with you for a little bit longer, but my friends need me."

"I understand, you were a good student, much like Casey was, now go the world isn't going to protect itself," Finn said with a nod.

Putting his newest Cyber Chip in his pocket, Drake rushed off back towards Reefside, and to where his team was waiting for him. Ducking underneath Scanner's attack, Merrick used his Cyber Lance in a hope that he would be able to strike the Viralite, or at least distract him long enough for Calder to attack. However, blocking both of their attacks, Scanner easily pushed them away and fired off an energy attack knocking Calder through a walk of crates. Getting back up, the Blue Cyber Ranger, began his attack again, meeting his opponent move for move as the two tried to overpower each other.

"Just give up Cyber Blue, you didn't win last time and you won't win this time either," Scanner taunted as the two locked weapons.

"We'll never give up, not until the Earth is safe and the past rangers are free," Merrick replied pushing back.

"The past rangers belong to the Viralites, and soon enough you will too," Scanner said as they broke apart and he slashed Merrick across the chest.

"Whoa!" Merrick cried as he hit a nearby car.

"Now then to finish this."

"Don't forget about us!" Amy said landing in front of Scanner, slashing him with her daggers.

"Heads up," the pink ranger said firing a few arrow, piercing the Viralite and forcing him back, "you okay Merrick."

"Yeah, though a few more seconds and it would have turned ugly," the blue ranger replied standing up as Calder ran over to them.

"We need to defeat him and fast," the green ranger said as they pulled out their weapons.

"Come on rangers!" Merrick ordered as the boys and Amy rushed forward.

"Bad idea rangers," Scanner said placing his hand on his chest, "Tracking Beam!"

Shooting a beam of light blue energy from his chest, the rangers taking the fill force of the attack making them separate as an explosion went off behind them. Seeing the rangers on the ground, Scanner laughed as he noticed that they were still morphed and trying to get back up on their feet.

"You're persistent I'll give you that," Scanner said placing his hand on his chest again, "but you won't be lucky enough to survive this attack."

From behind his tree, Caleb's eyes widened as he watched the rangers struggle to get up, but with no such luck. Seeing that the monster they were fighting was about to attack again, the younger boy wondered if he should start running to find help, but found that his feet wouldn't listen as he stood there.

'Why can't I move, the rangers need help,' Caleb thought clenching his fist before noticing a decent size rock next to him, 'I can't just sit here and do nothing, I have to help.'

"Now then ranger it's time to add you to Commander Alcon's collection," Scanner laughed as he charged his attack, "Just so you know I hope this hurts."

Ready to attack, the Viralite was too excited about his supposed victory to notice a rock flying through the air, striking him in the side of his head.

"OW! What the heck was that?" The Viralite asked looking around till he noticed a kid standing there with wide eyes at what he just done, "You? You threw that rock? Well then I'm going to have to teach you a lesson you brat."

"NO!" Merrick yelled trying harder to stand up.

"Get out of here kid!" Calder yelled with a wave of his hand.

"Run! You're going to get hurt!" Kris said trying to get up but falling back to the ground.

Backing away, Caleb tried to look for an escape but the monster was right in front of him ready to strike the younger boy in a second's notice.

"Just stand still kid, and I'll teach you what it means to mess with a Viralite."

"I don't think so!"

With a red blur, Caleb watched as the Viralite stumbled backwards, clutching his chest as the Red Cyber Ranger landed in between the two. Turning around and taking a knee, Drake placed his hand on Caleb's shoulder, giving the younger boy a nod as he looked at the red cladded figure with wide eyes.

"That was pretty brave of you kid, but why don't you leave this to me alright?" the red ranger asked giving him a thumbs up.

With a nod, Caleb ran back to his hiding spot, watching as the red ranger turned around and shoulder his Cyber Sword, Scanner finally realizing who it was that attacked him.

"You!" Scanner said pointing at the ranger in front of him.

"Sorry to be late, but I'm here now and that's all that matters," Drake said as the other rangers final managed to stand up.

"It's about time you got here," Merrick stated, clutching his arm.

"Sorry about that, I got caught up in training under Master Finn," Drake apologized as his team hobbled over to him.

"Wait Master Finn? As in Pai Zhuq Master Finn of the Shark Technique?" Amy asked in shock.

"What don't you know about ranger history?" Calder asked, shaking his head.

"I think the question is what doesn't she know," Kris pointed out before turning to Drake, "I'm just glad you're here now."

"Yeah, and if Master Finn was right," the red ranger mentioned pulling out a Cyber Chip, "then this should help."

"A Cyber Chip, what does it do?" Calder asked looking it over.

"Don't know but we're going to find out," Drake commented turning his attention back to Scanner, "and trust me I'm looking forward to seeing what this thing can do."

"It doesn't matter what you do I'll still crush you rangers and then I'll deal with Actifed," Their Viralite opponent threatened charging up his sword.

"We'll see about that," Drake said twirling the Cyber Chip in his hand, "Download!"

Inside his visor, Drake watched as a blueprint for some armor showed up making him smirk as he glanced back at Scanner.

"Download, Saber Gear."

In a flash of data, Drake was stood there wearing a metallic blue chest piece, his new armor shining in the afternoon sun as he pulled out both his swords. Twirling his weapons, the red ranger got into a fighting stance, pointing his Cyber Sword at his opponent.

"Cyber Red, Saber Mode!"

"This isn't good," Scanner said backing away from the red ranger.

"Oh yeah, I feel great," Drake said tightening his grip on his weapons, "let's see what this new armor can do."

Charging the Viralite, the red ranger attacked with his Cyber Saber, Scanner blocking his attack but forgetting about his Cyber Sword coming in the other direction. Stumbling back, Scanner didn't have the time to react as Drake continued his attack, following the motions that Master Finn taught him. Finally getting enough distance between them, Scanner was able to block Drake's attacks, pushing him back and making him skid across the pavement before stopping in front of his team. Watching the fight on the monitor, Conner smirked as he watched just how far Drake was able to come with a few hours of training, but such was expected when training with a master of the art. Seeing that he wasn't using his new armor to its fullest potential, the team's mentor hit the communications button to contact the younger red ranger.

"Drake your new armor isn't just for protection, it has some abilities that will give you an edge in the speed department," Conner explained as the red ranger lifted his left arm up to talk to mentor.

_"What do you mean Conner?" _Drake asked confused.

"It has jets built into it, allowing you a boost of speed," He explained, the red ranger looking towards Scanner.

Smirking, Drake did his signature sword twirl, shouldering his Cyber Sword on his right shoulder, catching Scanner off guard.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well?" the Viralite questioned, sensing the red ranger's confidence.

"You're about to find out aren't you?" the red ranger asked readying himself for the next attack, "now then let's see what this can do, ACTIVATE JETS!"

Bursting out of the back of his armor, fire propelled Drake forward, allowing him to catch Scanner off guard and attack him a couple of times. Hitting the Viralite up into the air, the red ranger followed after him, slashing his midsection once on the way up and then again on the way back down. As Scanner hit the ground, he struggled to get up and stumbled back to lean against the nearby wall, looking towards the rangers to realize that the Red Cyber Ranger was ready to finish the fight.

"Alright then time to unleash this things full power," Drake commented as the jets behind him came on at full force, "Saber Mode, Final Barrage!"

Propelling forward, Drake unleased multiple attacks, each one hitting Scanner with more power than the least until finally he the red ranger finished and landed on the other side of his opponent. Shouldering his sword one last time, Drake smirked as Scanner exploded as he derezzed, leaving only the rangers to stand there.

"That was awesome!" Calder cheered as they ran over to him.

"I'll say, that's some cool equipment that you picked up," Merrick admitted tapping Drake's shoulder plates.

"Yeah, the Pai Zhuq Masters really knew what they were doing when they created this," the red ranger said with a small fist pump, "but the fights not over yet, we all know what comes next."

On cue, a beam of data struck where Scanner once stood, reforming him and making the Viralite grow in size. Now towering over the buildings in Reefside, Scanner let out a laugh and attacked a nearby building, causing it to break apart a bit and rubble to fall to the ground below, making the citizens run screaming from the wreckage.

"Well guys I think we know what we need to do," Drake said pulling out a Cyber Chip.

The other rangers followed suit and pulled out theirs, the team quickly inserting the chips into their morphers and activating them.

"Cyber Riders, Download."

"Red Racer, online."

"Blue Flyer, online."

"Green Rover, online."

"Yellow Dozer, online."

"Pink Cruiser, online."

"Cyber Riders Combine, Cyber Max Megazord ready!"

"Bring it rangers," Scanner yelled placing his hand over his chest, "Tracker Beam."

"Watch out!" Calder said as the rangers moved the megazord out of the way.

Dodging the attack, the rangers tried to get in closer to attack, but Scanner knocked them back away, allowing the Viralite to attack once more and knock the Cyber Max Megazord down. Hitting the ground, the rangers got their megazord back up as quick as they could, only to be hit again by Scanner, making them fall against a nearby building.

"He got the upper hand," Merrick growled as the stood the megazord up, "if this keeps up then we're not going to be able to hit him before he damages the megazord too much."

"There's got to be away to attack first," Kris suggested looking at her fellow rangers.

"It's not like we have a new zord," Amy replied as they dodged another attack.

_"That's not entirely true Amy,"_ Conner said watching them over the monitor, _"Drake your new Cyber Chip will be able to call upon a new arsenal zord, the Cyber Spinner, use it to keep some distance between you and Scanner."_

"Got it," the red ranger replied pulling out the Cyber Chip, "let's see what it can do, Cyber Spinner, download."

With the Cyber Chip activated in the main console, the hanger doors opened up and fired out a wheel at high velocity, the wheel striking Scanner and knocking him back before spinning over to the Cyber Max Megazord. Seeing the wheel coming towards it, the megazord held out its hand and stopped the Cyber Spinner in its tracks, the rangers looking at the newest tool for combat.

"It's…just a wheel," Amy stated confused.

"What's a wheel going to do to help us?" Kris asked looking over at Drake, "Any ideas?"

"One way to find out," the red ranger replied flipping a couple a switches next to him, "Cyber Spinner combine."

Bouncing a few times, the Cyber Spinner jumped into the air, a sheet of metal quickly plating it before a bunch of spikes popped up. A chain was then attached to the new arsenal zord, the megazord taking a hold of the chain in one hand and the wheel in the other.

"A new weapon's not going to help you one bit," Scanner said charging at them.

"Okay then let's test our new weapon," Drake said, the Cyber Max Megazord bouncing the wheel in its hand.

Throwing the wheel at the Viralite charging them, the rangers watched as it hit Scanner, knocking him back as the blades of their weapon hit him, causing sparks to fly off of them.

"Ow! What was that?" Scanner asked standing back up.

"Whoa!" Merrick said shocked.

"I see what Conner means by keeping some distance between up now," Calder said tapping the side of his helmet.

"Me too, now let's show Scanner what it means to fight the power rangers," Drake said running his thumb over the top of his visor.

With a swing of the chain, the Cyber Spinner flew through the air and struck Scanner again, keeping the distance that the rangers wanted between to two. Attempting to dodge the attack, Scanner was blindsided as the Cyber Spinner turned in midair and struck his back, knocking him to the ground.

"Argh, I'm getting fed up with this," the Viralite roared standing up, "time to end you, Tracker Beam!"

"I don't think so," Drake retorted as the Cyber Max Megazord flung the Cyber Spinner into the attack, effectively blocking it, "alright, time to end this."

Tossing the Cyber Spinner up and then bouncing it on its knee, the Cyber Max Megazord brought its leg back, the rangers' new weapons starting to glow, before it came down and the megazord kicked it towards Scanner. As the Cyber Spinner flew towards their opponent the blades started to spin as well, picking up an air current around it.

"Cyber Spinner, Final Strike!"

"This isn't good!" Scanner said, yelling out as the attack hit him hard, causing him to start to derezz, "NO!"

Catching the Cyber Spinner, the megazord turned around as an explosion went off behind it, their opponent finally defeated.

"Cyber Rangers," Drake said running his thumb over his visor, "he's been disconnected."

-Cyber Drive-

Walking through town towards his house, Caleb smiled as he recalled what he just watched, excited that he was able to watch the power rangers fighting up close. Turning the corner, the younger boy considered stopping to get something to drink when he saw, the group of bullies up ahead, pushing around another little boy that was in their class. Tightening his grip on his backpack, Caleb considered walking away but figured the rangers wouldn't leave someone like that and neither should he.

"Come on I thought you loved eating dirt," Ryan said as the kid fell to the ground, "so why don't you eat some now."

"Eat it, eat it, eat it," the others started chanting as the boy looked like he was about to start crying.

"That's enough Ryan," Caleb said catching the bullies' attention, "leave him alone."

"Well, well, well," Ryan said turning to face him, the other boy running off, "if it isn't our buddy Caleb, you know that wasn't nice what you did earlier when we were playing keep away."

"What do you care, nothing you do is nice," Caleb pointed out frowning.

"Is that so?" Ryan said turning to his friends, the group starting to laugh, "Well then why don't I show you how nice I really am?"

Caleb readied himself to feel Ryan's fist collide with the side of his face but instead was greeted with a murmur of surprise, making him wonder what was going on. Opening one of his eyes he quickly spotted the older boy he had met in the park earlier that day, and noticed that he had a hold of Ryan's wrist, keeping him from punching Caleb.

"Hey now that's no way to treat a hero," Drake said letting the boy's wrist go with a slight push.

"Hero?" Ryan asked confused looking at his friends then back at the older boy, "he's not a hero, the power rangers are heroes."

"True, but from what I understand, Caleb here helped the power rangers beat that monster they were fighting today," the older boy said with a shrug, "in my opinion that makes him an honorary hero."

"Really?" the younger boys asked in shock.

"Yep," Drake replied turning to Ryan again, "now then what were you about to do?"

Ryan looked at his friends, back to the two standing in front of him and then back to his friends before frowning and starting to walk off. As the group left Drake shoved his hands in his pockets before turning back to Caleb, who was looking at him with wide eyes as the older boy kneeled down to be face to face with him.

"I don't think I gave you my name last time," the red ranger said grinning, "My name's Drake, and what you did back there, not just with the rangers but with those bullies, well that was pretty brave."

"It wasn't that brave," Caleb muttered looking at the ground, "all I did was throw a rock at that monster."

"And it gave the red ranger a bit more time to show up," Drake pointed out, "not to mention what you just did for that kid you stood up for."

Looking back up at Drake, Caleb gave him a small smile, the red ranger patting him on the shoulder before standing up again.

"I'll tell you what, you've impressed me so I'll make you a deal," Drake said smirking at him.

"Okay, what is it?" the younger boy asked confused.

"I want you to keep being brave, stand up for those who need it," he replied ruffling Caleb's hair, "in return I teach you some martial arts, but only if you use it in self-defense."

Caleb's eyes went wide as what he heard processed in his mind, grinning at the older boy before jumping excitedly, high fiving his new teacher.

"You got it," Caleb said grinning brightly.

"Alright then, why don't you and one of your parents come by Cyberspace tomorrow and we'll talk this over some more," Drake said patting Caleb on the back, "until then why don't I treat you to a drink?"

"Okay!"

As the two walked off, a hooded figure watched from a nearby alleyway, smiling as she kept her eyes trained on the Red Cyber Ranger. Pulling back the hood of her hoodie, Kira turned and started off towards the other end of the alley, ready to go back to where she was hiding and get some rest.

"You're doing a good job with them Conner," she whispered, her smile still there, "maybe we'll be reunited sooner than I thought."

-Cyber Drive-

Back in the Cyber World, Gem snuck around in the shadows, hiding as some Technos walked passed the hallway she was hiding in before running the opposite way that the minions came from. Reaching the door that was between her and her destination, the female Viralite looked around, making sure that no one was watching her before opening the door and slipping inside. The room she entered was filled with computer parts, though her target was the main controls in the middle and, with practiced eases, she slipped over to the console and started it up, files of all the Viralites popping up on a holographic screen.

"Alright then, time to see what it is that Commander Alcon didn't want Digi spouting off," she whispered scrolling through the files, "no…no that's not me either…no…no…"

Gem continued to scroll through the files, her frown growing as each name that wasn't hers passed by on the screen. Finally, when she reached the bottom, the female second-in-command, slumped to the floor, her file nowhere to be seen on the computer.

"But…that's impossible, why is my file not there?" she questioned, her confusion clearly etched on her features, "this computer holds files on all of the Viralites."

Looking at the computer screen, and then back at the door, Gem's curiosity continued to grow as she tightened her hands into fist.

"And if my file isn't there," she muttered looking at the ground, "then what does that say about me?"


	8. Ep 8 - Green Means Go

Calder bit down on his lower lip as he concentrated on what could possibly mean success or failure for the task that he was assigned to complete. It wasn't long ago, really it was only earlier that day before Cyberspace opened up, that the rangers were asked to take Drake's truck to the shipping district so that they could go pick up something. After getting the location of what they were to pick up, the rangers found out quickly that what they were to pick up was a big crate, Kris and Amy allowing the boys to put it in the back of Drake's truck. Now Calder was down stairs in the Cyber Drive Headquarters, working on this robot that they found in the crate, Conner saying that it was time they had a helper down in the headquarters. Twisting a wire around and connecting it to the last remaining wire, there was a small spark that made the green Cyber Ranger jump a little bit, but when the robot lit up and looked around he couldn't have been happier.

"What's going on, where am I?" the robot asked looking around as Calder ran around in front of him.

"You work!" the green ranger stated excitedly, the robot looking at the teenager confused.

"Of course I work, why wouldn't I?" the robot questioned, "and you didn't answer my question."

"Right sorry, um…well we don't really have a name for this place," Calder explained looking around the headquarters, "we usually just call it headquarters."

"Headquarters? Headquarters for what?"

"For our operation to help humanity," the green ranger answered as the robot looked around some more, "now then why don't you answer a question for me, do you have a name?"

"Of course I have a name," the robot stated turning to face him again, "my name is Alpha 6."

-Cyber Drive-

Calder was grinning like mad as he brought the other Cyber Rangers down to their headquarters, Alpha having stayed downstairs was continuing to look around the place. Seeing the robot, the other rangers looked over at their green comrade amazed as Conner came down to see how Calder was doing.

"I see you got him up and running," Conner said smiling as Alpha turned around to see him.

"Conner! Ay yi yi yi yi, it's so good to see you again," Alpha said walking over to the former rangers.

"It's good to see you too Alpha," the former red ranger said hugging him, "and I would like you to meet the newest ranger team, the Cyber Drive rangers."

"A new team of rangers! My circuits are overloading with joy," Alpha stated excitedly as the rangers chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you Alpha," Drake said stepping forward, "my name's Drake, I'm the red ranger for the team."

"My name's Kris, I can't wait to get to know you better," the pink ranger said smiling.

"I'm Amy, this group's ranger know-it-all," Amy said, giving Alpha a wave.

"My name is Merrick, blue ranger," Merrick introduced himself, smiling at the robot.

"And you've already met Calder," Conner mentioned, motioning towards the green ranger, "he's the one who got you up and running again."

"How you doing Alpha?" Calder said holding out his hand, Alpha shaking it.

"It's good to be back Calder," Alpha replied before turning back to Conner, "but Conner, why am I not with Adam, last I remember he told me that he had to do something to protect me, the next thing I know I'm waking up from sleep mode."

"Here's the thing Alpha, the past rangers have been captured by a villain known as Commander Alcon, he controls a group of beings known as the Viralites and wants to destroy the world and recreated in his own image," Conner explained sitting down, "I brought you here, for two reason, the first is because he need to keep you safe, you know a lot about the power rangers and Alcon can use that information."

Alpha nodded as Conner smiled at him and stood up before placing his hand on Alpha's shoulder.

"Secondly, I would like it if one of my friends were close by," he continued, "I was worried about you and I'm glad that you're now safe."

"Thank you Conner, and I promise that I'll do everything I can to help," Alpha stated making the rangers grin.

"That's good to hear, cause I have something that I want you to work on with Calder," Conner said grinning.

-Cyber Drive-

"ARGH! THOSE RANGERS ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Alcon roared, his voice carrying through the chamber and bouncing off the walls of the halls in his fortress.

Scurrying through the halls, Digi tried his best to stay out of the Commander's way, while trying to come up with a new Viralite that would defeat the rangers, one that would be able to blow through them. His search was coming up short, none of the Viralites that were in the database were the right ones for the task, and he knew that if he didn't come up with something soon then it would be his code that would be destroyed.

"Oh my, oh my," the German sounding Viralite said as picture after picture of Viralite popped up, "if I don't find a Viralite that can destroy those pesky rangers then I'm done for."

"Why don't you find one that they won't be able to touch then?" a female voice sounding out from the shadows.

"WHA! G-Gem, what are you doing in here?" Digi asked in surprise backing away as he looked up at the female Viralite sitting on top of a nearby large computer tower, "more to the point where have you been, Commander Alcon is furious that you have been missing for the past few days."

"I've been doing some research," Gem said jumping down to the ground, "and I've come here with a proposition for you Digi, that is if you're willing to listen."

"Why would I listen to you, you're nothing but a pain in my side," the scientist asked turning away from her.

"Because if you do then I'll tell you about some of the Viralites that I saw when I was in the Data Room."

"The Data Room, you know we're not suppose to be in there!" Digi yelled in shock.

"Shut it brainiac, I'm well aware that we're not suppose to be in there, but I was looking for some answers," Gem explained with a hiss, "so here's the deal, I help you by getting some of the more powerful Viralites, and in exchange you have to tell me why I'm not found anywhere in the files."

"I…well I…that's preposterous, to think that I would know anything about that, I assure you that you would have a file, you are a Viralite after all," Digi replied turning away from her in a hurry.

"I looked through it Digi and I know I'm not in there," the female warrior growled stepping in front of him, "and I want to know why."

"You truly are a brute you know that, almost as bad as Scores."

"As bad as who now?" Scores questioned, walking into the room, "I would learn to keep your trap shut if ah was you, you brainy little varmint."

"S-Scores! So nice to see you," Digi stuttered turning to face the western styled Viralite, "to what do I owe the pleasure of having not one, but two of Commander Alcon's generals visit me?"

"Cut the small talk, you know darn well why ah'm here, the Commander wants a new Viralite down there to take out the ranger pronto," Scores barked, pulling out both his blasters and pointing them at the other two, "the question is why is she here."

"Oh she…well she…"

"I'm here to help Digi find the next Viralite to take on the rangers," Gem said stepping between the two, "and if I recall, I have more of a right to be in here then you do."

"Not since you started to screw up the Commander's plans to escape," Scores remarked pointing both blasters at her, "he says you're run' out of chances, ah would be careful if I was you."

Gem glared at her fellow Viralite general as he walked out the room, leaving the two behind, as the German Viralite turned to face her.

"Fine you have a deal, if you help this next Viralite beat the rangers then I'll tell you why your file isn't in the mainframe," he conceded the female warrior smirking.

"Wasn't what I said but it will work," she muttered pulling out a data chip, "and I believe that this Viralite will give the rangers a run for their money."

-Cyber Drive-

Kris smiled as she went around Cyberspace, helping out anyone she could as people she recognized, handing out all of the orders that she needed to, Amy working the other side of Cyberspace. Just as the pink ranger was about to go and get herself a drink, she heard the sound of the door opening and turned around to greet their newest costumer.

"Hi welcome to Cyberspace, my name is Kris!" she said in her normal perky manner.

"Hi there, I was going to get something to eat but it looks like the place is busy," the woman said looking around.

"Its fine we still have a few tables open," Kris promised with a wave of her hand, the older lady following her.

Glancing back at the woman, Kris couldn't help but feel as if she knew this woman from somewhere, but quickly shrugged it off as her costumer took her seat and looked around at all of the students again. The woman looked like she belonged there for some reason that eluded Kris, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. She was wearing a grey hoodie that seemed like it wasn't something she would normally wear, and her blonde hair was disheveled as if she hadn't been able to run a brush through it for a few days.

"Um…ma'am are you okay?" Kris asked frowning.

"I'm guessing you're talking about the state of my hair," the woman replied with a smile, "I'm fine, just a little tired but I'm sure that some food and coffee will help."

"Alright," the pink ranger muttered, "and if you don't mind me asking, do I know you from somewhere, you seem really familiar."

"Oh I wouldn't think so, I haven't been in Reefside for a while," the woman answered with a chuckle, "my name is Emma Lahana, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you Miss. Emma, so is there anything in particular that you're wanting to eat?" Kris asked, her smile returning.

"How about a slice of pizza? I've been dying for some of Hayley's pepperoni pizza," Emma replied looking towards the counter, "by the way where is she?"

"Hayley, she's going to be out of town for a few months from what I understand, one of her friends is taking care of Cyberspace till she gets back."

Looking over at the door where the office was located, Emma's eyes widened as she saw Conner walking out, followed by a boy in red, and quickly got up, grabbing her stuff.

"I'm sorry, but I just realized that I have somewhere I need to be," she explained, heading towards the door, leaving a confused waitress in her wake.

After she left, Kris walked back over to the counter, Drake having taken his place behind there, and reached under the ledge to grab her drink. Watching his fellow ranger, the red Cyber Ranger could tell something was up with her and leaned in closer, tapping her shoulder to catch her attention.

"So…something on your mind?" Drake asked, a lopsided grin gracing his features.

"It weird, I was helping this costumer, and just when I was about to take her order, she says that she has to go," Kris explained, the red ranger's eye brow raising, "She looked like she saw a ghost as well."

"Hm…well I wouldn't worry about it too much," Drake offered, placing his hand on her shoulder, "you're a good person Kris, and I know that you want to help everyone you can, that's what makes you a good ranger."

"Thanks Drake," the pink ranger replied, smiling at him, "so any idea what Calder and Alpha are working on?"

"Nope, but knowing Conner, I'm sure that it's something good," the red ranger noted as he grabbed a couple of drinks for them.

Downstairs in the Cyber Drive Headquarters, Calder was typing away at the computer in front of him, Alpha giving him advice as the two worked on the project assigned to them. The green ranger couldn't believe it, the blueprints in front of him were amazing, and with any luck they would be up and running by the end of the day. That is, if something didn't pop up and distract him from their job.

"You're doing great Calder, these new tools will surely help you guys," Alpha remarked as the blueprints shifted around to modify what was on them.

"Thanks Alpha, but they're not quite done just yet," Calder revealed, leaning back in his chair, "I'm not sure what it is, but something is missing that we need to complete them."

"Let me take a look," the new robot companion requested, moving in next to Calder to look at the computer screen.

Allowing Alpha to scoot in next to him, Calder watched the screen trying to figure out what it was that they were missing, their new robotic companion working hard to help them. It was nice, having someone down there that knew what he was talking about, not that the other rangers weren't fun to have around, and Conner seemed to know a couple of things he was talking about, but with Alpha he didn't have to explain any of the technical things.

"Thanks for helping Alpha, this project might have lasted a bit longer without you here," Calder remarked gratefully.

"It's no problem Calder, I'm just happy to be back help the power rangers," Alpha explained, making the green ranger chuckle.

"Right then, so have you figured anything out for what we were missing?" Calder asked looking at the computer screen.

"It's in progress, it just needs a little time."

The green Cyber Ranger nodded, sitting back down as he watched the image on the screen rotated in multiple directions to show it in multiple angles. Just as he was about to go upstairs to see if the others need any help though, the sirens started to go off, and the screen switched over to show Gem walking down the street, alongside her was a Viralite monster. The Viralite itself was a dark green, looking like we was just a reconfigured jeep, with wheels on both his wrist and his ankles.

"Ay yi yi yi yi, what are those things?" Alpha asked as Calder stood back up.

"Those are Viralites, the things we're fighting," he explained before running over to the stairs, "keep track of our project's progress, I'm going to get the other rangers."

"Good luck Calder," Alpha proclaimed, waving as the green ranger ran up the stairs.

Gem smirked as she watched the civilians run in fear from Highspeed's attack, the Viralite laughing in glee as he smashed one of the tires on his wrist into the ground before it started to spin and send chunks of concrete everywhere. But something was off, while this was a familiar sight to the female warrior, it seemed almost…too familiar, as if she had once been a part of a crowd like this. But she shook her head and ignored the feeling, instead turning her attention back to the crowd running away from them.

"That's right, run away, the sounds of your screams are music to my ears," Highspeed laughed, smashing his tire back into the ground.

"Don't forget, we're also here to look for a Cyber Gate so we need to hurry it up and get these humans out of here," Gem commanded, Highspeed laughing as some Technos trapped a guy in his car.

"Don't worry, we'll find that Cyber Gate no problem," the Viralite replied, turning his back to Gem.

Growling, Gem was about to grab a hold of the annoying Viralite she brought with her when a round of lasers fired and hit all around them, striking some of the Technos and causing them to derezz. Looking towards where the attack came from, the female warrior groaned as she saw the teens running towards them.

"Oh great, it's the power rangers."

"Stand down Gem, you know you won't win against us," Drake claimed as they pointed their blasters at them.

"Is that so, well then allow me to introduce you to someone that might have a different opinion, Highspeed show them what you can do," Gem ordered, the Viralite's wheel starting to spin.

"My pleasure!"

Faster than the rangers could follow, the Viralite dashed forwards thanks to the wheels ankles, rushing pass the team and attacking them before they were able to block. Hitting the ground, the rangers groaned as the stood up, only to be knocked back down again as Highspeed sped by once more, striking all of them and stopping next to Gem.

"What's the matter rangers, I thought you were going to beat us," Gem taunted, placing her hands on her hips, "or was that just big talk from you Cyber Red?"

"Okay then," Drake growled as they stood up, "they want to fight, then we'll give them a fight, you guys ready?"

The other rangers nodded, pulling out their cyber keys and lining up on either side of their red ranger.

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…RED!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…YELLOW!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…BLUE!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…GREEN!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…PINK!"

"Cyber Drive Rangers, Connected!"

"You know what to do Highspeed," Gem ordered, the Viralite laughing as his wheels started to spin again.

"Oh trust me I know what to do," he replied before dashing towards the rangers.

"Look out!" Merrick yelled.

The rangers however were to slow, Highspeed rushing through them once again, knocking all of them in separate directions before doing a donut and heading towards Amy.

"I think I'll start with you yellow," he said grabbing a hold of her, speeding towards a wall and slamming her into it.

"Argh!" Amy yelled as she hit the wall, sparks flying out from behind her as she fell to the ground, Highspeed getting ready to attack again when some laser blast when flying pass him.

"Hold on Amy!" Drake said as he and Merrick ran towards them.

"Yeah no problem," the yellow ranger replied attempting to free herself.

The red and blue ranger fired their Cyber Blasters again, Highspeed merely dodging them as he raced towards them, Cyber Yellow still in his grasp as the two got closer.

"You want her? Then here catch," Highspeed said slamming her into them.

The three flew back at the sheer speed their opponent was going at, making them hit a nearby car as Calder and Kris pulled out their blasters. Standing up, Drake and the other rangers looked at each other, Drake tightening his grip on his blaster before pulling out his new Cyber Chip.

"Alright then, let's see how you do against this," Drake said activating it, "Download, Saber Gear! Cyber Red, Saber Mode!"

Activating his jets, Drake flew forward to attack Highspeed, however the Viralite grabbed him and slammed him back into the ground, the red ranger groaning as the other two rushing forwards to help. Kicking Cyber Red into the others, Highspeed laughed as they hit the ground, starting up his wheels and speeding forward to attack once more. Farther away from the Viralite, Gem was keeping Cyber Green and Pink occupied, the two rangers using their Cyber Sabers to attack her, the female Viralite blocking their attacks with her daggers.

"Is that all you got Cyber Rangers?" Gem taunted, bringing them in closer, "I was hoping that you would be stronger than this, so much for being able to back up your leader."

"You leave Drake out of this," Kris growled, allowing Calder a brief distraction so that he could free the two of them.

Laughing, Gem leaped forwards and attack the two of them, Calder getting hit while Kris ducked underneath the attack, going into a shoulder roll and coming up to see that the others were having trouble. Downloading her Cyber Bow, Kris turned back to see Calder and Gem locked in battle, Cyber Green noticing them as well before calling out to the pink ranger.

"Go, I'll hold Gem off," he said pushing the female Viralite away.

"Right," Kris replied, giving him a thumbs up before rushing to help the others.

"You shouldn't have done that Cyber Green," Gem said attacking him again, "remember last time, if three of you couldn't stop me then what makes you think you can?"

"Just shut up," the green ranger ordered, blocking her attack, "I may not be as strong as Drake and Merrick, but I can still hold my own."

"Then prove it!"

The two continued at it, Calder rushing across a nearby wall as he dodged an attack before spinning around in a circle, swinging his axe in front of him. Doing a few backflips, Gem dodged the attack and twirled her daggers, flinging them forward and hitting her opponent, making Calder hit the wall behind him. Standing up, the Green Cyber Ranger grabbed his axe and got ready to attack again, only to be punched in the gut by Gem, the attacker smirking at him as he collapsed to the ground.

"Oh did the poor ranger fall down," Gem taunted pointing her dagger at him, "now then be a good little boy and hand over your Cyber Key."

"You know you're kind of cute up close," Calder joked, trying to get attention off of him while he reached for his Cyber Weapon again.

"And you're kind of annoying, now hand over your Cyber Key," Gem ordered as she kicked his axe away, her dagger kept right in front of him.

"Sorry fresh out of Cyber Keys," the green ranger said, making her mad.

Grabbing a hold of him, Gem flung him across the street, the green ranger hitting a bunch of crates, breaking them in the process. Struggling to stand up, Calder looked up and saw that Gem was starting at him, her devious smirk a clear indicator that they weren't finished just yet.

"You're weak Cyber Green, why they decided to make you a ranger is beyond me," Gem taunted him as she walked over to the green ranger, "seriously what do you bring to the team? The red and blue ranger as strong, the yellow ranger at least knows almost everything power ranger related, and not only is the pink ranger good looking but she a decent shot with her bow, but what about you, can you honestly tell me that you bring anything to the team?"

Clenching his fist, Calder tried to come up with a comeback, anything would be better than just lying there waiting for her to attack. But when the other rangers were knocked over to them, and Highspeed stopped next to the high up Viralite, he knew that their conversation was over for the time being.

"I think it's time we finished this," Gem said, Highspeed rolling his shoulders in circles as he got ready, "Highspeed, you know what to do."

"You got it Gem," Highspeed said excitedly, his wheels starting to peel out, "time to destroy the Power Rangers and find the Cyber Gate."

Just as Highspeed started to speed towards them, the rangers got ready to attempt to block the attack, but in a flash Highspeed was knocked back and Actifed was standing in front of the rangers, his swords out and ready.

"Actifed!" Gem hissed, tightening her grip on her daggers.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Highspeed asked standing up.

"I will not let you destroy the Red Cyber Ranger," Actifed stated pointing his swords at Highspeed, "he is my rival, and I will be the one to fight him when the time is right."

"Don't think you'll get away with this traitor," Gem retorted, narrowing her eyes.

"If you think you will be able to beat me then by all means come at me with your best," Actifed challenged, the rangers watching in surprised.

"What's going on here?" Amy asked confused.

"Yeah Actifed is a Viralite so why is he protecting us?" Merrick questioned, watching the three Viralites closely.

"I don't think he's protecting us, he's protecting Drake so that they can fight," Kris pointed out looking at their red ranger, "you don't think he's going to fight you right now do you?"

"No idea, but I think we're going to find out," Drake replied, shouldering his Cyber Sword.

Gem growled at the samurai looking Viralite, but backed away none the less, not wanting to take on someone she knew that she wouldn't be able to beat. Just then a beeping noise went off, signaling that the Cyber Gate they came for was now close, and their window of opportunity was gone.

"Fine then, we'll leave your precious red ranger alone for now Actifed," Gem growled putting up her daggers, "but next time we meet I'll be sure that you won't get in my way."

Disappearing in a stream of ones and zeros, Gem and Highspeed were now no longer in sight, Actifed turning to face the rangers, all of them getting ready to fight again.

"Stay your weapons, I will not fight weakened opponents," Actifed stated, the rangers still not lowering their weapons, "as I stated I wish only to fight you red ranger, and when the time is right, I will defeat you."

"Then why don't we go at it now?" Drake challenged tightening his grip on his weapons.

"No, it's not yet time, there is still room for you to grow as a swordsmen," the Viralite pointed out before turning to leave, "right now you should focus on defeating Highspeed."

"And how do you suggest we do that, huh?" Merrick asked tightening his grip on his lance.

"That is for you to find out Cyber Blue," Actifed replied, vanishing from their sight.

The rangers watched as Actifed left the area, demorphing when they could no longer see him and turning to face each other.

"Okay, now that was weird," Kris pointed out frowning.

"Yeah, I'll say," Amy agreed rubbing her arm.

"We'll talk about how weird it was back at Cyberspace," Drake stated clenching his fist, "for now let's just be thankful that they weren't able to get the Cyber Gate in time, come on let's head back."

The other rangers nodded, following their leader back towards Cyberspace so that they could come up with a plan about how they were going to defeat their latest opponent.

-Cyber Drive-

The rangers sat at one of the tables as the lunch rush finally died down and all that was left was a few other patrons that were far enough away that they weren't worried that they would be overheard. Pushing around a pen that was left on the table, Calder replayed his fight with Gem in his head as the others talked about how they were going to defeat a Viralite as fast as Highspeed.

"He was all over the place," Amy muttered taking a sip of her tea, "I don't think we're going to be able to beat him when it comes to speed."

"And it seemed like every time we thought we were going to hit him, he sped away and attacked from the other side," Merrick stated slamming his fist on the table, "how are we suppose to take on someone like that."

"We out think him, come up with a plan to trap him and finish him before he can escape," Drake replied picking up the pen.

"But how are we going to do that?" Amy asked leaning back in her chair, "he's superfast and unless we have some way to match his speed then it's not going to happen."

Calder tapped his finger on the table, plans running through his head when he recalled the fight he had with Gem while the others were busy with Highspeed, the green rangers sighing as the reminder that he had lost twice to her settled in. Sensing that her friend was depressed, Kris gave him a smile and patted him on the back, the pink ranger having an idea about what it was that was upsetting him.

"Hey it's okay, Gem's tough and we know that it's going to take a bit more then what we can do now to defeat her," Kris said, attempting to comfort him.

"Yeah thanks but…I don't know, something Gem said is bugging me" Calder explained sitting back in his chair, "I mean don't get me wrong I love being a ranger, but it seems like every time we fight, Drake and Merrick are the ones doing most of the fighting, heck even Amy is doing more than me."

"Come on don't think like that," Amy replied frowning, "you're a member of this team and an important one at that."

"Yeah man you shouldn't think any less of yourself," Merrick said slapping his shoulder.

Drake smirked and leaning forward so that he was resting his arms on the table in front of him, the green ranger looking over at the red ranger hoping that he would say something.

"Calder you're one of the only guys I know that can hack a computer faster than one can start up, and that's saying something, so what if you're not as strong of me and Merrick, you still place an important part to our team, and don't let Gem tell you otherwise" the red ranger said making him smile a little bit.

"Your enemy will do what they can in order to break you apart," Conner explained joining the group, "they'll say things to get under your skin and make you doubt yourself as a ranger, but you were chosen to become a ranger for a reason, and believe me I didn't chose you guys for nothing, each of you bring something to the team that I thought would help."

"So what do I bring to the team then?" Calder asked frowning at their mentor.

"That, is something I'm going to let you figure out Calder," the former red ranger said standing up, "by the way how is that project I put you and Alpha on coming along?"

"Oh um, as far as I know we were waiting for a scan to finish so we could see what it was we were missing when Gem and Highspeed showed up," the green ranger explained rubbing the back of his head, "I should probably go and see if it's finished."

"Why don't you go check to see if the scan is finished then, we'll tell you if we come up with a plan to defeat Highspeed alright?" Drake said waving him off.

"Right," Calder replied standing up and heading towards the back.

As Calder arrived down it their headquarters he quickly spotted Alpha running around in what looked like a panic induced frenzy. Running over to him, the green ranger took a hold of their robotic companion and turned him around, opening the panel in the back and noticing a couple of switches were out of place. Flipping them over, and making sure nothing else was wrong, the Green Cyber Ranger closed the panel and Alpha turned back around to see Calder standing there looking at him confused.

"Calder! When did you get back?" Alpha asked, making him chuckle.

"A while ago, sorry I was upstairs with the other rangers trying to come up with a plan to defeat this new Viralite," he explained sitting down in the nearby chair, "but what happened to you, you looked like you were malfunctioning, do we need to see if we can update your software?"

"Oh no, my software is constantly updating itself, even when I'm in sleep mode," the robot explained walking over to his friend, "I was just seeing if I would be able to insert myself into the computer system to see if I could make things go slightly faster."

"But what happened to make you act like that?"

"I believe that it was just the software here, I'm not use to it just yet, but given a little time then I should be just fine," Alpha explained, easing the green ranger's mind a little bit, "but enough about me, what happened with that Viralite?"

Calder sighed and explained what happened, his robotic friend listening to everything he had to say while trying to think of something that might be of use to the ranger. From what Alpha could understand the rangers were out matched in the speed department, not to mention Calder took a hit to his confidence when he fought Gem. But the robotic ranger companion knew that the rangers would prevail, as they had always done, and all they needed was a little assurance and looking at the computer, Alpha knew that what they needed still required a little more time.

"Don't worry Calder, from what I saw on the screen you're a great ranger, all of you are," Alpha remarked, comforting the green ranger, "we just need a little more time for our project to be finished."

Calder's eyes widened as he looked over at Alpha and then to the computer, their project up and almost completed. Rolling the chair over to the computer, the green ranger started to type frantically, Alpha walking over to him to watch what it was that his new friend was doing. Just as he got over there though the scan finished and Calder grinned broadly, excited that they just needed to add a few more components to finish up.

"If we're going to finish this, we're going to have to stay up until tomorrow just so that everything is ready," Calder explained turning to Alpha, "you ready to a long night."

"I'm not going anywhere Calder," Alpha said excitedly.

The two got to work, running through everything to make sure nothing was out of place before they went to the next phase of their project. Without even realizing it, time flew by and soon enough it was the next morning, the green ranger and his robotic buddy still down there as the Red Cyber Ranger walked down the stairs. Seeing his comrade sitting in front of the computer, the red ranger walked over and tried to see what it was that he was doing.

"This the project you two are working on?" Drake asked, breaking the silence and making Calder jump.

"Drake! Dude you almost gave me a heart attack," Calder stated turning to face him.

"Sorry about that," the red ranger apologized sitting down, "when did you get here, I didn't hear you come in?"

"I've been here all night, and what do you mean that you didn't hear me come in, when did you show up?" the green ranger asked confused.

"I um…I've been here all night as well," Drake explained rubbing the back of his head, "there's a room in the back that I crash in, don't get me wrong Conner's a great guardian but I don't really need to stay in an apartment with him since I'm eighteen,"

"Oh, well to answer you first question yeah this is the project that me and Alpha have been working on," Calder explained turning back to the computer.

"And it's almost finished," Alpha finished making the two rangers smile.

"So what is it that you're making?"

Calder was about to answer when the rest of the team walked in to their headquarters, Amy and Kris looking like they would still like to be asleep, and Merrick laughing as Amy almost spilled her coffee. Seeing the two other rangers, they smiled and walked over to them, Kris giving Alpha a hug as she sat down next to Drake and handed him the extra coffee she had brought with her.

"How the heck did you guys get here so fast?" Amy grumbled sitting down.

The two rangers glanced at each other and laughed a little bit, the three others looking at each other and shrugging it off as Calder turned back to the computer. Walking down the stairs, Conner smiled as he saw the team sitting there watched their green ranger work on the computer, bringing a tear to his eye as he recalled the times his team had done the same thing as Ethan working on something in their headquarter.

"Glad to see that you're all up and here," Conner said walking over to them, "so Calder how's it going?"

"Great, it should be finished soon," Calder answered grinning.

"Good, when this is done it should help you in your fight against Highspeed," Conner remarked with a nod.

Just then the sirens went off, the rangers jumping up as the computer screen switched to show Gem and Highspeed walking down the street with some Technos attacking everything they could. Glancing to the side, Conner noticed that a Cyber Gate had opened and turned to Drake the red ranger nodding.

"Alright, let's move rangers," Drake said as the rangers got up to leave.

Calder sat there, looking back and forth between his team and the computer monitor, Drake stopping when he noticed that their green ranger wasn't moving.

"Calder you coming?"

"…No you guys go ahead I'm going to stay here and finish this," Calder mentioned turning to his friends, "sorry but I have a feeling that if I can finish this then it will be able to help us."

The other rangers looked at each other and nodded, the team leaving as the green ranger turned back to the computer, Conner smiling as Alpha walked over to Calder to start help him.

"Alright Alpha, let's get back to work."

-Cyber Drive-

The rangers ran down the street towards where the Viralites were, stopping only when they came into view. Seeing the power rangers, Gem turned around to face them, smirking as she notice that one of the rangers were missing.

"What's the matter, did Cyber Green not want to see me after his last failure?" Gem taunted as the rangers lined up.

"That's none of your concern Gem," Drake stated, as the rangers pulled out their Cyber Keyes, "time to delete them."

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…RED!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…YELLOW!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…BLUE!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…PINK!"

"Technos ATTACK!"

The rangers charged and attacked the Viralite minions, Highspeed and Gem joining in and attacking the rangers. Rolling underneath Gem's dagger, Drake attacked with both his swords as his opponent side stepped the attack. Spinning around the red ranger attacked the incoming Technos, defeating them before being attacked by Highspeed. Rolling across the ground, Drake stood up and got ready to attack when Amy was sent flying into him.

"You okay?" Amy asked rolling off of him.

"Yeah, but until Calder finishes that project I think we're going to be out of luck on fighting Highspeed," Drake remarked standing up.

"Then we better hope that he finishes quickly."

Conner watched as Calder worked frantically to finish the assignment given to him, but the green ranger seemed to be at home when he was working with computers.

"You need any help?" Conner asked walking over to him.

"No I'm good, everything should be close to finished, all I'm waiting for is the final scan," Calder explained not looking up from his work, "and the faster I finish the faster I can get to the rangers."

"Alright then, I'll leave you too it," the former ranger said turning to leave.

"Conner…you said that I was chosen for a reason and that I would need to figure it out for myself…but could you at least give me a hint?" Calder asked, hoping against hope.

Conner smiled and laughed a little bit, turning to face the younger man as he spun around in his chair.

"Calder I promise you that I chose you because I knew you would make a great ranger," Conner replied smiling at him, "what you need to remember sometimes a ranger isn't just chosen for his strength, but for his what's in his heart."

Calder pushed himself away from the computer and rolled across the floor, stopping near the column that was going to create the new Cyber Chip for them. Grabbing five blank chips, he placed them in and turned to see that Alpha was ready, giving him the thumbs up.

"All ready Calder," Alpha said, Calder smiling as he pushed them in.

As the Cyber Chips went in Calder took a step back and watched as the download started, grinning as they started preparing the rangers' new equipment. But when the sound of a fight going on sounded over the computer screen, Calder looked over and saw that his team was having trouble with Highspeed.

"Calder the other rangers need your help," Alpha said turning to the green ranger.

"Alright, keep me updated on the download status Alpha," Calder said pulling out his Cyber Key.

"Will do," Alpha promised.

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…Green!"

Gem flipped Kris over her shoulder, the pink ranger landing and going into a spin kick, only to be blocked and pushed away. Charging up her daggers, Gem let lose an energy slash, Kris ducking out of the way, but the explosion that followed set her flying to the side and made her land on her back a few yards away.

"It's too bad that you don't have you red boy toy Pinkie, he might have actually been able to help you against me," Gem said getting ready to attack again, "oh well, I guess him seeing you getting destroyed and pissing him off will be enough for now."

"To your left,"

With a green blur, Gem was knocked to the side, the Viralite warrior standing up to see Cyber Green helping up the pink ranger up.

"You!"

"Hey there, missed me?" Calder said turning to face her.

"Please, like I would ever miss you," Gem laughed, the green ranger's smirk hidden by his helmet.

"Calder I thought you were finishing that project," Kris asked placing her hand on the green ranger's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's almost done, just needs a little time do download," the green ranger explained turning back towards Gem and Highspeed, "I'll take care of Gem you go help the others with Highspeed."

"Are you sure?" Kris asked, hesitation in lacing her voice.

"Don't worry about me, I got it this time."

Kris gave him a quick nod before running off to help the others, Cyber Green downloading his axe while Gem readied her daggers.

"Really we're doing this again? You haven't won the past couple of times what makes you think you'll win this time?" Gem asked as the two started circling each other.

"Simple really," Calder responded pointing his axe at her, "I'm the Green Cyber Ranger."

With that the two charged at each other, Calder jumping over Gem as she attacked before spinning in midair and slashing at her. The attack hit head on, Gem sprawling across the ground as she tried to contain her shock at actually being hit by her green opponent. Leaning back and flipping up on to her feet Gem ducked as she noticed the green ranger's axe coming her way yet again. The two were going at it as best as they could, their fight becoming more of a dance than anything else and, bringing her daggers together, Gem managed to block his attack and bring them together, their faces inches apart.

"I'll admit, you're not too bad greenie," Gem stated, trying to keep his axe from gaining any ground.

"Good to hear, even if it is from a Viralite," Calder joked pushing down harder.

The two pushed away and Calder charged up his axe, the blade starting to glow green before he slammed it down on the ground, Gem having no time to respond before an explosion went off around her. Hitting the ground, Gem gasp for breath as she felt something warm trickle down her arm, making her look to see a dark red liquid seeping out of her leather sleeve. Seeing the blood Calder looked at her in shock as she stood up clutching her arm, backing away from the green ranger as she looked at the dark red now on her hand.

"What the…Viralites can bleed?" Calder asked as she looked back up at him, clutching her arm again, "H-hey are you okay?"

"Stay back green ranger," Gem hissed backing away from him some more, "we'll finish this later."

Gem vanished, the green ranger looking at where she was standing, still confused about what that was all about. Figuring that it would be better to go and help his friends, Calder started off towards the other rangers when Alpha chimed in.

"Calder, the project is finally finish and ready for you to use," their robotic friend said making him grin.

"Really? Alright send me the Cyber Keyes," Cyber Green said excitedly.

"You got it Calder."

Calder grinned as he pulled out the new Cyber Chip, plugging it into his Cyber Connector as soon as he could. With the blueprint showing up in his helmet, the green ranger held out and hand and cried out…

"Download, Cyber Cycle!"

The green motorcycle, resembling the Time Force Vector Cycle, though the Cyber Cycle was primarily the standard ranger color, the only other color on it was the tinted black windshield. Getting on, Calder revved the bike and smirked at the roar of the engine, before shifting into gear and letting go of the handle brake.

"Alright then, let's see Highspeed keep up with us now."

The rangers were trying their best as Highspeed darted all around them, striking each ranger as he flew pass, causing sparks to fly off them and making them hit the ground. Pulling out both of his swords, Drake attacked where he thought the Viralite was about to sped pass them, Highspeed grabbing the blades of both swords and flinging Drake to the side. Jumping over their red ranger, Merrick used his lance to attack, but their speedy opponent was already dashing away, appearing behind the blue ranger and hitting him multiple times, causing the blue ranger to hit a nearby dumpster before he grabbed a hold of both the female rangers.

"How about we go for a ride?" Highspeed asked running down the street with the girls in his hands.

"Not again!" Amy yelped as they hit the wall of an office building.

The two rolled across the ground as Highspeed ran back and did the same to the boys, slamming them multiple times before letting them go. As the four rangers managed to stand up, they reached for their blasters, Drake switching his saber back into blaster mode, pointing their blasters at their opponent and firing at him. Seeing the attack coming, Highspeed's wheels started spinning as fast as they could, the Viralite getting out of the way before the blasts could hit him. The wheels on his wrist started to spin as well as he got closer to the rangers and he pulled his fist back for his attack.

"Take this rangers, BURNOUT!"

"Watch out!" Drake ordered a second too.

The attack hit and the rangers were sent everywhere, all of them hitting the ground as sparks flew off of them. Rolling across the ground, Kris tried to stand up but was quickly taken a hold of by Highspeed, the Viralite pulling her up to her feet and turning her to face him.

"I think I'll start with you this time Cyber Pink," he laughed, getting ready to attack again, "say good bye now."

"Good bye!"

"What the…"

Highspeed wasn't able to finish his sentence as a series of blast struck the ground around him, making Highspeed let go of the pink ranger as he backed away. Landing his bike on the ground, Calder went into a tail spin and stopped his Cyber Cycle, the other rangers running over to him to look at it.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Merrick said looking the bike over, "please tell me we all get one."

"Of course," Calder replied holding up four more Cyber Chips, "what kind of friend would I be if I didn't give you your own toys?"

"I knew you would come through Calder," Drake said taking his, "now let's see what these things can do."

"DOWNLOAD, CYBER CYCLES!"

The rest of the Cyber Cycles appeared and the rangers climbed on, Drake smirking as Highspeed noticed what they were on.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good," Highspeed stated, starting up his wheels, "time to get going."

"Let's ride!" Drake said as they kicked into gear.

The rangers new cycles easily matched Highspeed's speed, making it near impossible for the Viralite to get away from them. Making his way down the street, Highspeed looked back to see that the rangers were nowhere in sight, his speed not slowing down however as he didn't feel like letting them catch up. As he got to the main plaza in Reefside though he was quickly cut off as Cyber Pink and Cyber Yellow drove pass him, skidding to a stop and firing the Cyber Cycle's lasers.

"Yikes!" Highspeed yelped as the attack hit him, "where did you come from?"

"We're easily able to match your speed with our Cyber Cycle," Amy said pointed out patting the top of her bike.

"Now then do you want to give up now or later?" Kris teased.

"How about never," the Viralite retorted, speeding away from them.

As he made his way through town again, he was caught off guard by the red and blue ranger, their attacks hitting just like the girls before them. Backing away, Highspeed was hit one last time as Calder drove up behind him, jumping his cycle over the Viralite and landing next to his friends as the rangers got off. Standing up, Highspeed noticed the rangers standing in front of him with their Cyber Weapons.

"W-wait a second, what's going on here?" Highspeed asked backing away some more.

"You know what's going on here," Drake replied, "let's bring them together."

The team's weapons combined into the Cyber Cannon, Drake catching it as the others got into position on either side of them.

"Now, hold on a second," Highspeed stuttered.

"Ready!" Calder and Merrick stated.

"Aim!" the girls said as Drake readied his trigger finger.

"FIRE!"

The cannon's energy ball flew forward, striking Highspeed in the chest and sending him flying back until it broke through, destroying their opponent as he burst into a bunch of ones and zeros. Back in the Cyber World, Commander Alcon pushed Digi out of the way and hit the button that was made for Project Increase, the beam striking where Highspeed once stood, reforming him and making him grow in size.

"I have the need for speed!"

"Whoa! Let's bring out the Cyber Riders," Drake ordered as they team brought out the Cyber Chips.

"Cyber Riders, Download."

"Red Racer, online."

"Blue Flyer, online."

"Green Rover, online."

"Yellow Dozer, online."

"Pink Cruiser, online."

"Cyber Riders Combine, Cyber Max Megazord ready!"

"Time to show you true speed," Highspeed yelled, his tires spinning as he bolted forward.

The Cyber Max Megazord braced itself as Highspeed slammed into them, making it skid back as the rangers tried their best to keep the megazord on its feet. Grabbing a hold of it, the rangers sent the Viralite flying back and making him hit the ground before he stood up. Summoning the Cyber Spear, they managed to stop him in his tracks, but Highspeed wasn't so easily deterred as he attacked yet again, making the Cyber Max Megazord hit the ground and the rangers groan.

"Okay, let's try something else then," Drake said as they stood the megazord up, "Kris release the Cyber Spinner."

"You got it!" Kris said pulling out the Cyber Chip, "Download Cyber Spinner."

With a screech, the Cyber Spinner was shot out of the hanger and spun its way towards the rangers, striking Highspeed before stopping and combing with the Megazord. Twirling their weapon, the rangers tossed the spiked wheel towards their foe, Highspeed getting out of the way and smashing into the rangers.

"What's the matter rangers, you were so fast earlier, don't have the speed to catch me this time?" Highspeed taunted them.

"Man his mouth runs as fast as he does," Merrick groaned as the rangers stopped one of Highspeed's attacks, "but he's right, we need to hurry up and beat him."

"Then let's stop messing around and derezz him," Drake said clenching his fist.

The megazord tossed its weapon towards their opponent, hitting him this time and making him stumble backwards. Walking over to him, the rangers punched him multiple times, not allowing him to gain any ground.

"What's going on here I thought I was winning!" Highspeed questioned confused.

Tossing the Cyber Spinner up and then bouncing it on its knee, the Cyber Max Megazord brought its leg back, the rangers' new weapons starting to glow, before it came down and the megazord kicked it towards Scanner. As the Cyber Spinner flew towards their opponent the blades started to spin as well, picking up an air current around it.

"Cyber Spinner, Final Strike!"

The attack hit and with it Highspeed exploded one last time yelling out as he fell backwards. Turning the megazord around Drake ran his thumb over the top of his visor and quoted his catch phrase.

"Cyber Rangers, he's been disconnected."

-Cyber Drive-

The rangers walked down to their headquarters, Conner and Alpha down there, the team mentor sitting in his normal chair.

"Congratulations rangers!" Alpha said as Amy and Kris ran over and hugged him.

"You guys did great out there, and I'm especially proud of you Calder," Conner said turning to the green ranger, "so then do you have the answer to your question?"

"Yeah," Calder replied smiling, "I may not be the be the best fighter, or even the most knowledgeable about ranger history, but in my heart I want to protect the ones I hold dear to my heart, and when I knew my friends were in trouble I gained the strength to fight Gem."

"Just know Calder," Drake said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "you're one of us, and no matter what, we wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it," the green rangers replied smirking at them, "but there's something I want to know."

"And what's that Calder?" Alpha asked walking over to him.

"Conner, do Viralites bleed?"

-Cyber Drive-

Alcon was furious as Gem walked in, clutching her arm as she looked around at all of the Technos that surrounded her, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"You must be stupid to return here Gem," Alcon said standing up, "not only have you failed but you disobeyed me by entering the Data Room."

"Commander Alcon, I promise that I only went in there to find a monster that would defeat the rangers," Gem promised, the tone in her voice not going unnoticed by her commander.

"You think I'm a fool, you think that I don't know that you are trying to search for your file?" Alcon roared grabbing his sword.

Scores chuckled as he watched Gem's eyes widen in fear, the threat of being derezzed at the moment very, very real.

'This is gonna be a heck of a show,' Scores thought placing his hand on the grip of his pistol.

"Not only that, but you allowed the green Cyber Ranger to defeat you," Alcon continued, the point of his sword at her throat, "what do you have to say about that?"

"I…I…"

"Commander Alcon if I may," Digi said walking in, "Gem's actions did find that the rangers have a harder time with Viralites from the Data Room more than any others, maybe we can use this to our advantage?"

Alcon stood there, his sword still at Gem's throat as the female Viralite glanced over at the scientist of the group, wondering what it was that he was planning. Finally the sword was pulled away and Alcon went back to his throne, sitting down and stabbing his sword back into the ground.

"Very well, but from now on Scores, you will be heading down with the Viralites to destroy the rangers," he ordered as the western Viralite bowed, "and as for you Gem I want you to go out and find the escaped female ranger, and if you don't, then you better hope the rangers destroy you before I find you."

"Y-yes sir."

-Cyber Drive-

Kira walked down the street towards where she was hiding out until she knew that she would be safe until the whole Viralite thing blew over, or at least until she knew it would be safe to return to Conner's side. Turning down an alleyway, she suddenly stopped when she felt some static electricity make the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and she looked around to see if anyone was there. Just then, with the sound of dial up, a bunch of Technos appeared in front of her, weapons ready as she got into a fighting stance.

"You have got to be kidding me," she grumbled clenching her fist, "guess I won't be sleeping soundly tonight."


	9. Ep 9 - Controlled Secrets

The Reefside Mall was bustling with adults looking around at the different shops, or trying to control their children, and with teens meeting up with their group of friends. Sitting in the Food Court, Kris sipped at her smoothie, sketching the group of teenagers that was sitting in front of her. She had been sitting there for about an hour, Amy running late when her parents asked her to take care of a couple of chores around the house, so she decided to get in a little bit of drawing when she noticed the yellow ranger walking towards her through the crowd. Amy scanned the crowd around her, finally spotting her friend waving at her before she smiled and made her way through the crowd.

"So what do you have planned for the day?" Amy asked setting her purse down.

"Well there's a couple of stores I've been dying to go to," Kris explained as Amy sat down, "and I've also seen the cutest set of friendship bracelets!"

Amy smiled at her friend's innocent attitude, the yellow ranger couldn't help but chuckle as Kris continued on with some possible plans, her mind wondering back to when they first became friends. It was their kindergarten year and Amy was new to Reefside, so it was only natural that she was nervous when she first walked into the classroom. Amy was sure that she was about to cry when her parents left her there, but when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she turned around to see a small girl wearing a pink shirt and jean dress smiling at her.

-Flashback-

_ "My name's Kristina, but you can call me Kris," the girl asked, her smile firmly in place, "what's your name?"_

_ "A-Amy," the young blonde haired girl replied wiping her eyes._

_ "Why are you crying?" Kris asked concerned._

_ "I…I'm new here and well…"_

_ "Say no more," the young brunette said smiling again, "you wanna be friends?"_

_ Amy looked at her in shock, this girl in front of her was wanting to be her friend?! Wiping her eyes again, Amy gave her a small smile and nodded her head, Kris taking a hold of her hand so that they could go and play._

-End of Flashback-

After that to two went and played together, becoming quick friends and the rest of that was history as they became near inseparable. Sensing that Kris was glaring at her, Amy looked up and saw that Kris was glaring at her, more than likely for spacing out when she was talking.

"So then, you done spacing out now?" Kris asked playfully.

"Heh, yeah sorry about that," Amy apologized rubbing the back of her neck, "Come on, why don't you show me those bracelets that you were talking about."

The girls giggled before standing up from their seats and walking off into the crowd of people, ready to enjoy their day off of work. Back at Cyberspace, the boys were down in the rangers' headquarters, Drake sparring with Conner, Calder and Alpha working on tracking some more of the cyber gates, while Merrick ran a tune up on his Cyber Cycle. As pictures of Reefside zoomed across the computer, Calder and Alpha were messing with a program that would allow them to be able to pinpoint the gates faster, and within a closer proximity then the previous program that Ethan James created before being captured.

"The new grid is up and running now Calder," Alpha stated as he green ranger pushed his chair over to his robotic companion.

"Great, if this thing works then we should be able to get to the Cyber Gates faster than before," Calder said looking at the screen, the two other rangers stopping to look at him, resulting in Drake getting a swift kick in the chest.

Shaking his head, Merrick walked over to the computer, taking his place next to the green ranger as their red ranger walked over to them as well, rubbing his chest. To the red and blue ranger, everything on the screen made no sense to them, a fact made clear by the blank stares that the green ranger saw on their faces.

"It's not as complicated as it looks," Calder said, the two rangers looking at each other before giving their green ranger an unbelieving look, "really all it's doing is triangulating an approximate location for where a Cyber Gate is based on past information that I've gotten for the ones we've already closed."

"If that's the case then at least it will be easier to find Cyber Gates now," Merrick offered as Conner walked over to Alpha, a water bottle now in his hand.

"I have to say, you could give Billy and Ethan a run for their money Calder," The former ranger said making him smile.

"I wouldn't say that, I've seen some of the things Billy has made and Ethan wasn't a slacker in the intelligence department either," Calder remarked as the sirens started to go off, the rangers looking to see what was wrong, "and is seems like our Cyber Gate Detector has tracked down our first Cyber Gate."

"Then let's move out, the three of us will take our Cyber Cycles and go and close it before Alcon finds it," Drake ordered, Calder standing up.

"What about the girls?" Merrick questioned, pulling out his Cyber Key.

"Let them enjoy their time at the mall, if it's just a Cyber Gate then I'm sure we can handle it," Calder suggested, the three lining up.

"Let's just hurry up and close the gate before something happens," Drake commented bringing up his morpher, "ready?"

"Ready!"

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

Using their Cyber Cycles, the boys pulled up to an abandon warehouse, turning their cycles off as they started to look for their goal.

"Alright you guys let's spread out," Drake ordered, the other two boys looking at him.

"Right!"

The three separated, not noticing Scores watching them from the shadows before backing up and turning to face the person he brought with him. The monster that he had Digi download almost made him want to vomit, with her bright colors that formed a dress over her pudgy belly, a game controller attached to her arms and wires hanging off of said controllers, her face was that of the comedy mask that made up half of the theatre symbol. Her strength wasn't in her attack power, but her ability to use her controller arms to take over peoples bodies, and Scores plan on using that against the rangers.

"Alright then, those little rangers are here lookn' for the Cyber Gate," Scores said looking at the monster, "Ah want ya to get down there and take control of 'em."

"Don't worry Scores, those there power pesk won't know what hit them," The monster said clapping her hands together.

"Don't be stupid, the rangers won't fall so easily," Scores explained hitting her over the head, "they have been a thorn in our side for far too long but let's see what how they deal with their teammates are turned against them."

"Right, right, quick question though, wasn't there five power rangers?" The monster asked tapping the side of her head, "From what I see, there are only three rangers here."

"Don't ya worry about them JoyStick," Scores said turning away from her, "those two will show up when the red Dino Thunder Ranger realizes that his team is in trouble."

Walking through the warehouse, Calder frowned as he looked down at the tracker he was using, said tracker blinking in multiple locations of the building. Smacking the side of it, the green ranger sighed and put the tracker up, deciding the best way to find the Cyber Gate would to just use the old fashion way and looking high and low for it. Turning a corner, he saw a flash of blue and reached for his blaster but stopped when he saw his fellow ranger instead of a Viralite.

"Merrick."

"Hey Calder, any luck finding the Cyber Gate?" Merrick asked, jogging over to the green ranger.

"No, and I'm guessing that you're not having any luck either," Calder stated, rubbing the visor of his helmet, "I know that my scanner was calibrated correctly, so the Cyber Gate has to be here somewhere."

"Well let's just keep looking, if you're right then it will be close by," Merrick stated patting him on the shoulder.

"Right!"

"Too bad you two won't find it before I take over your mind," a female voice echoed making the rangers pull out their blasters and look around, "Keya!"

Jumping down from her hiding place, JoyStick landed in front of the rangers and turned to face them, the cords attached to her arms lowering to the ground. Seeing the new Viralite, the two rangers aimed their blasters at her, getting ready for whatever attack she had for them.

"Whoa, that's one ugly Viralite," Merrick commented looking at the green ranger.

"I'll say, it looks like she belongs in a little girl's room with how she's colored," Calder agreed making JoyStick mad.

"What, ugly? I'm not ugly!" JoyStick wailed, stomping her foot on the ground.

"I don't know, you look like something from a kid's nightmare," Merrick stated making her angrier.

"Oh you little brats," JoyStick wailed again, the cords attached to the controllers on her arms raising as she lifted her arms to attack, "I'll show you just how to treat a lady such as myself."

Flinging the cords forwards, JoyStick attacked the rangers, both Merrick and Calder firing their blasters to strike them down before they could get close enough to attack. Pulling the cords back JoyStick pressed a couple of the buttons on the right controller, holding her right arm out and firing a couple of energy beams at the two rangers. Rolling out of the way, Merrick looked over at Calder, who had rolled behind the crate that was just across from him and gave him a nod. Seeing the nod, the green ranger readied his blaster and watched as the blue ranger counted down from three and jumped out from behind the crate he was behind, Calder following as they fired their blasters at a now unseen target.

"What the, where did she go?" Calder asked looking around.

"I don't know but she couldn't have just left the area," Merrick pointed out as they stood back to back, "she has to be around her somewhere."

"Right you are blue ranger," JoyStick claimed, jumping down from the walk way up above.

JoyStick's attack hit true as the two rangers had a cord soon wrapped around their neck and were smacked into the ground and then tossed back. Rolling across the ground, the two rangers got up as quick as they could, Calder rubbing his forehead as he straightened up.

"Okay, that kind of hurt," he muttered as Merrick nodded in agreement.

"And it's about to get a lot worse Cyber Green," the female Viralite stated in glee, her hand going to her right controller again, "let's see you handle this, up down up down right down left up A B select!"

Glowing pink, JoyStick separated into two, the rangers pointing their blasters at them the rangers fired, the two JoySticks using their cords to block the attacks.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Merrick asked as they continued to fight the two JoySticks

"It looks like she's using some kind of cheat code, what a cheap shot!" Calder groaned as he shot down a cord heading his way.

"A cheap shot huh? I'll show you a cheap shot," the two JoySticks said lashing out at them again.

Merrick and Calder hit the ground, the game controller Viralite laughing as she fused with her other self and she readied herself for another attack.

"Now let's see just how useful you really are," she laughed whipping both of her cords towards the rangers.

"Look out!" Merrick cried, jumping in front of the attack.

The two cords hit him, quickly glowing blue as Merrick took a knee, his body starting to glow as well.

"Merrick…Merrick you okay?" Calder asked getting up and placing his hand on the blue ranger's shoulder, "Merrick come on talk to me."

Hearing the fight, Drake started to make his way towards his friends, wondering why they didn't contact him before but was quickly decided not to question it as he turned the corner just in time to see the attack hit.

"Merrick, Calder!" Drake yelled running over to them," You guys okay?"

"I'm fine, but I think something's up with Merrick," Calder commented pushing Merrick slightly, "Merrick you in there."

"What did you do to him?" Drake growled, standing up and turning to the laughing Viralite.

"I did what I wanted to do," JoyStick said laughing, "I wanted at least two of the rangers, but one will do just as well."

"What are you talking about?" Calder asked standing up and clenching his fist.

"Why don't we show you instead little ranger," Scores offered walking over to JoyStick from the shadows, "that is, if'n ya man enough to fight."

"I have no problem fighting you Scores," Drake retorted, downloading his Cyber Sword and pulling out his saber.

"Oh but it won't be just us you're fighting Cyber Red," JoyStick stated in glee, "It's time to play blue ranger."

"Oh please, Merrick's on our side he wouldn't listen to you." Calder questioned looking over at Merrick, the blue ranger now standing up.

"I…I will obey my master's commands," Merrick stated, his body trembling slightly.

"Oh goody it looks like he's ready!" the female Viralite cheered happily.

"Then ya better get down ta business, ah don't care what ya do ta them but just remember Commander Alcon wants those Cyber Chips," Scores remarked pulling his guns out of their holsters.

"Don't you worry about little old me, oh blue, be a good boy and destroy your friends," JoyStick called out, waving at Merrick as the others turned to him.

"Uh, what did she just say?" Calder asked looking at the red ranger.

"Must…obey…JoyStick," Merrick groaned grabbing his blaster and pointing it at them, "I…will…I'll…destroy the rangers!"

"This isn't good," Drake muttered as Merrick got ready to fire his blaster.

-Cyber Drive-

The girls laughed as they made their way down the street, their arms filled with a few bags. Amy felt that it was a successful shopping trip and was happy that she was able to do it with her best friend, said best friend laughing as she talked about something one of the boys did at work resulting in an exploded smoothie covering both the red and blue ranger. Turning the corner the yellow and pink Cyber Rangers heard the sound of a trash can hitting a wall, along with the unmistakable sound of a group of Technos. Looking at each other, Kris and Amy both gave their friend a nod and ran down the nearby alleyway, dropping their bags behind a dumpster. Hiding behind a second nearby dumpster, the two female rangers noticed the group of Technos searching the area, a very agitated Gem with them as she kicked one to the side and flung the crate out of the way in her anger.

"NO! This is impossible, she was here, our scanners proved it," Gem yelled, her frustration growing, "Where is the yellow Dino Thunder Ranger?"

"Did she just say, yellow Dino Thunder Ranger?" Kris whispered looking over at her friend.

"Yep, but I thought that all of the rangers besides Conner were captured," Amy pointed out frowning.

"Maybe Kira managed to free herself somehow," the pink ranger suggested.

"Maybe, and it seems Gem isn't too happy about that either if she's this mad," Amy offered, her eyes widening, "Hey if we can find Kira before they do, then maybe she'll help us!"

"Yeah, and Conner will be excited to have one of his old teammates back," Kris added, smiling brightly.

"Come on, let's get back to headquarters and see if there's some way to track her from there," Amy suggested, Kris nodding in agreement as they started to sneak away.

However as they turned to leave they were met with a group Technos standing behind them, each of them pointing their staffs at the two ranger.

"Well, well the Cyber Yellow and Cyber Pink," Gem taunted as she walked over to them before sneering, "great just what I need, you two getting in my way."

"Hate to tell you, but as long as the Viralites are around, the power rangers will always be there to get in your way," Amy retorted making Gem laugh.

"Is that so?" Gem replied, clenching her fist, "Well that makes me FURIOUS! Technos destroy them!"

Sensing the oncoming attack, the girls ducked as the Viralite minions lunged at them. Going down into the splits, Kris swung her leg around and knocked down a few of the enemies surrounding her before leaning back and going into a hand stand before flipping back on to her feet. Going into a couple of flips, allowing her to land behind the group of Technos, Amy went into a spin kick and knocked on of them into the rest of the group, smirking as they fell over before ducking under one of their staffs as one behind her attacked. Elbowing one in the chest, the yellow ranger noticed that Kris was surrounded, her friend doing her best to hold her own. Jumping up on to the dumpster, Amy jumped into the middle of the group, Kris smiling as they locked arms and spun around making the pink ranger lift off the ground and allowing her to kick their opponents in the chest.

"Around the world," Amy stated as she continued to spin, finally stopping and allowing Kris to touch down again.

"And back home," Kris finished high fiving her comrade.

"You two think that's all we got?" Gem growled, "Then you're bigger fools then we originally thought, Technos download!"

More Technos appeared and the girls got back into a fighting stance. Seeing this, Gem downloaded her own daggers and did the same, wanting to finish them off before things became complicated. Dashing forward to attack them, Gem and the Technos were quickly thrown back, a loud screech resounding through the area they were fighting in. Covering their ears, the two female rangers looked around to find where the sound came from, Kris quickly spotting a familiar face walking towards them.

"M-Miss. Lahana?" Kris asked as she helped them up.

"Sorry to jump in like this but it looked like you girls were in a touch of trouble," she replied smiling at them, "I would suggest we get out of here though."

"Wait what's going on here?" Amy asked confused, "Kris who is this?"

"This is Miss. Lahana, I met her at Cyberspace before but she ran out before I could take her order," Kris explained, "why was that by the way?"

"Look I'll explain everything later but right now we really need to get out of…"

"YOU!" Gem yelled standing up, "I'm not letting you get away this time Dino Thunder Yellow!"

"Dino…thunder…yellow?" Kris repeated looking at the older woman beside her before looking at her fellow ranger.

"KIRA!" they yelled in shock, Kira sighing as she looked at the two younger rangers.

"Again, I'll explain everything later, but right now we need to move," Kira reminded them, her gaze returning to the group of Technos.

"Oh no you don't, you're not leaving, not when I'm so close to redeeming myself," Gem growled, "Technos attack!"

The three girls got back into their fighting stances, as the Technos attacked them. Doing a couple of backflips, Kris swung her leg up, kicking one of the minions right under the chin, knocking it to the ground. Blocking one of the Techno's attacks, she hooked her arm around the staff it was wielding, using said weapon to flip it on to the ground before drop kicking it and going into a back kick to hit another one. Blocking one of the Technos attacking her, Amy punched it in the gut, knocking it back into the rest of the group. Seeing a nearby trash can, the yellow ranger kicked it towards her enemies, the trash can smacking them back into a wall. Ducking under one of Gem's daggers, Kira blocked her kick as she herself did a sweep kick, knocking Gem's feet out from under her. Flipping back up to her feet, the female Techno attacked yet again, Kira realizing quickly that her opponent was being too hasty in her attack, to sloppy. Grabbing a hold of her wrist, the former yellow ranger twisted in and made Gem drop her dagger, allowing Kira to grab in quickly and block the next dagger attack. Pushing her back Kira started to walk in a circle, mirroring Gem as the two kept their eyes on each other.

"Why are you doing this?" Kira asked making sure to keep her distance, "I can already tell you're not like other Viralites so why are you listening to that Alcon guy?"

"You don't get to talk about the commander," Gem growled pointing her dagger at the older woman, "and I'm only trying to capture you because all rangers belong to the Viralites, and once we get rid of these power punks the world will be next."

"Is that so, cause last I checked, you didn't keep Conner for very long before he got out," Kira pointed out readying the dagger in her hand.

"The red Dino Thunder ranger will fall next," the Viralite warrior promised glaring at her.

"Sure he is, but back to you, I don't think you honestly want to do this, to keep following Alcon's orders when you know he's keeping something from you," the yellow Dino Thunder ranger continued stunning her opponent, "if you stop this, stop trying to capture me, and stop trying to destroy the rangers, I promise I'll help you find the answers you're looking for."

"LIAR!"

Gem lunged forward, her dagger aimed right at Kira's chest, using the dagger she obtained, Kira deflected the attack pushing Gem behind her and kicking her into a bunch of crates. As the crates broke underneath her, Gem groaned as she noticed the trickle of blood yet again running down her arm. Her mind was a flurry of thoughts as she was about to pounce at her opponent again when something else caught her eyes, something that she was almost certain Commander Alcon would love to have in his possession. Grabbing it quickly as she stood up, she glared at the older woman, Kira just standing there waiting for the next attack, before taking a couple of step back.

"Hate to cut this short, but I believe that I'm needed back in the Cyber World right about now," Gem said with a huff, "but we'll finish this up next time Dino Thunder Yellow."

Disappearing in a stream of data, Gem got ready for what would surely be a violent return, since she wasn't bringing back her intended target, but that was okay her new price would be sure to stop Alcon from hurting her. As the higher Viralite left the area, the defeated Technos derezzed around them, the two younger rangers walking over to Kira as she sighed. Turning to the two, Kira gave them an apologetic smile, knowing that there was going to be a ton of questions they were going to be asking.

"You two did great out there, it seems Conner made some good choices for the newest ranger team," she said, trying her best to postpone the questions.

"Thanks, but you're not getting out of this that easily Miss. Ford," Amy said smiling, "I mean this is great, another ranger has managed to get away from the Viralites!"

"And Conner is going to be so happy that it's you!" Kris added, the pink ranger's smile almost infectious, "But how did you get out?"

"That's a good question, and if you were able to get out then maybe some of the other rangers can free themselves as well," Amy suggested, her eyes widening in excitement.

"Girls it's not that simple," Kira replied frowning at them, "I was able to escape because they freed me in order to get information about Conner."

"Wait they freed you, to get info on our mentor?" Kris asked a sudden feeling of dread forming in her guts, "Does that mean…"

"Yes they tortured me, but it's okay for now all that matters is they keep part of their attention on capturing me again," the older ranger stated giving them a small smile, "if they do that then it keeps some of the focus off you guys."

"Kira, Conner has been worried about you," The pink ranger pointed out frowning.

"Yeah every time one of your songs play he gets depressed," Amy added making the older yellow ranger sigh again.

"Look I just can't come back right now," Kira remarked making both of the girls frown, "but I'll come back soon, somethings going on with the Viralites, mostly with that Gem girl and I want to see if I can figure out what's going on."

"Really? Calder thinks something is up with Gem as well," Kris remarked concerned, "he said that the last time they fought that she started to bleed."

"She was bleeding? Hm, alright I better get going, but I need you to do something for me," Kira stated looking at the two of them, "I need you to keep our meet a secret for the time being, especially from Conner."

"WHAT?!" Both girls shouted in shock.

"But Kira…"

"No buts, please just…just promise me that you'll do this one thing for me," Kira pleaded placing her hands on their shoulders.

The two younger rangers looked at each other, each of them wondering if they should go along with what Kira wanted them to do. Kris was hesitant to agree because her heart was telling her that Kira was safer with Conner, and Amy wasn't so sure because it was clear in Kira's voice that there was a chance what she wanted to do might not end particularly well. With a sigh, both of the girls agreed to keep quiet that she was here, making the older ranger smile in relief when the familiar beep of their morphers went off.

"What's up Alpha?" Amy asked bringing her morpher to speak.

"Amy, you and Kris need to get to the industrial zone, Drake and Calder need your help, Merrick is being controlled and is attack them!"

"That doesn't sound good," Amy muttered looking at Kris.

"We're on our way Alpha," Kris promised, looking up at Kira to see her give them a nod.

"It looks like the boys need your help," Kira observed, "go, and don't worry about me, like I said I promise to join you guys soon."

"We're holding you to that," Amy replied looking over at their bags, "but could you at least take our bags to Cyberspace?"

"Tell you what, I'll drop them off in the alleyway behind Cyberspace, they'll be hidden under some tarps," the former yellow ranger promised, "but right now you need to hurry and help you friends."

"Right, let's go Kris," Amy stated as the two started towards the industrial zone.

As the two left, Kira let out a soft sigh before spotting the bags that Amy mentioned. Picking them up, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of the new team. They were good she would give them that, Conner did do a good job choosing the team, but she knew that they still had a ways to go before they were ready to take anything that past rangers went through. Her smile however soon turned into a frown as thoughts of what she needed to do next entered her mind. She didn't want to think what would happen if the Viralites were to capture her again, but she had no intentions of going back to them, she wanted to get back to her T-Rex.

-Cyber Drive-

"Hold still ranger!" Merrick growled as he attacked Drake and Calder.

"Merrick snap out of it, this isn't you," Calder stated as he used his Cyber Axe to block the blue ranger's attack.

"I'm not listening to your lies Cyber Green," the blue ranger responded as he managed to land an attack with his Cyber Lance.

"WOAH!"

Being flung backwards, Calder rolled across the ground, Merrick quick to follow with his lance as he stabbed at the ground trying to hit him. Drake was quick to respond as well, blocking the blue ranger's weapon and pushing him back, allowing the green ranger to stand and help Drake restrain their friend.

"Come on Merrick you're strong then this, you can break her hold on you," Drake stated as the two rangers grabbed a hold of their controlled friend's arms.

"I know I'm strong," Merrick retorted struggling to free himself, "I'm stronger then you'll ever be."

Finally freeing himself, Merrick kicked Calder in the side and punched him in the chest, knocking him down before he noticed that Drake was trying to restrain him yet again. Grabbing a hold of his wrist, the blue ranger started to twist it, quickly blocking the other fist coming his way. With a new opening, Merrick kneed Drake in the gut, making the red ranger double over in pain, before grabbing a hold of him and bringing him back up to his feet.

"You're nothing but a thorn in the Commander's side," Merrick stated before kicking him over towards Calder, "and I'm going to be the one who removes that thorn."

"Okay this is getting ridicules," Drake groaned as he stood up, "we've got to find a way to stop him."

"You're telling me," Calder remarked as the two started to back up, "please tell me you have a plan."

"Oh this is too good," JoyStick squealed, clapping her hands together, "the blue ranger is stronger than I thought!"

"This is get'n infuriating, the Commander want's these pesk destroyed and all you are do'n is play'n around with blue over there," Scores stated, his hand twitching on the grips of his guns.

"Now Scores, there's no fun in simply destroying them," JoyStick retorted turning to face him, "you have to make the fun last for as long as you can."

"We ain't here ta have fun," the higher up Viralite commanded pulling out his blaster, "and ah think it's time ah finished this."

Firing his gun, Scores managed to hit both Drake and Calder, the two rangers being thrown back by the force of the attack. Standing up, Drake was quickly knocked back down again as Merrick attacked him, the blue ranger quickly attacking his green comrade after that. The attacks continued, Drake and Calder finally gaining enough room in between them and their attackers to allow them to stand up. Getting into a rhythm that worked for them, Drake fought off Merrick, using his swords to block his attacks while Calder used his wider axe in order to block the bullets that Scores was firing at them.

"I'm not entirely sure how long we can keep this up Drake," Calder cautioned as he stepped in front of him, Scores's attack before getting behind Drake as he crossed his blades to stop Merrick.

"Honestly I'm not sure either, but we have to keep it up until we find a way to stop Merrick," Drake commented as they started to back away, "come on let's take this out into the open."

"Right behind you."

"They're getting away!" JoyStick complained stomping her foot, "and it's because you got involved you trigger happy brute."

"Watch your tone with me ya multicolored eyesore," Scores threatened pointing his pistol at her, "they're just head'n outside, probably think that if they have more room ta move around then they'll have a higher chance of attack'n us."

"Well I'm not going to lose my new toy," JoyStick said patting the blue ranger on the head, "I'm going to make sure that I have fun with him before I have to hand him over to Commander Alcon."

"For your sake ya better hope that Cyber Red and his team don't screw up the plans," Scores stated turning away, "and even though ah would like ta finish the rangers mahself, ah have ta go and secure the Cyber Gate, keep the rangers busy until then."

"Do you worry about that Scores," JoyStick promised waving, "I'll make sure that Cyber Blue here finishes the rangers and gets their Cyber Keyes before you finish."

"Just get it done," Scores ordered pushing her away.

"Ugh, so rude! Come along blue ranger, we have work to do," JoyStick stated as she and blue went after the other two rangers.

As the two left, Scores let out an irritated sigh before turning away from them and heading towards where the Cyber Gate would be.

"At least that eyesore was good for one thing," he muttered, "got the rangers' attention away from the Gate, this time it will belong ta Commander Alcon."

Running out to an area that the warehouses surround, the two rangers stood back to back as they looked around from JoyStick and Merrick, making sure that they weren't about to be ambushed.

"You see anything?" Drake asked as Calder eyes scanned the area.

"No but I wouldn't be surprised if they were heading out way right now," Calder replied, tensing up slightly, "wanna tell me why we moved this party outside."

"More room to move around," the red ranger explained, "the inside of the warehouse was crowded, and even though it hindered Merrick, it could hinder us as well."

"Fair enough," the green ranger muttered, still looking around, "we need to come up with a plan though, and quickly I'm not sure when…"

"KEYA!"

"WHOA!"

Ducking out of the way, the two rangers saw their blue ranger, lance in hand, standing up from where they were just standing. Not far away from them, JoyStick walked out and gave a laugh, enjoying the sight in front of her.

"That a boy blue, make sure you get those Cyber Keyes when you're finished," JoyStick ordered waving at him.

"That Viralite is getting really annoying," Calder stated with a groan, pushing away the Cyber Lance with his axe.

"I know what you mean, but right now we need to figure out how to break her control over Merrick otherwise we won't get anywhere," Drake replied ducking underneath Merrick's attack.

Merrick's attacks started to become wilder, the blue ranger swinging his lance at them without any thought. This gave the two other rangers a chance to slip in and grab a hold of him, restraining both of his arms and making him drop his weapon.

"Come on man you're being controlled, snap out of it," Calder pleaded, struggling to hold on to him.

"Lies, I'm not being controlled I know exactly what I'm doing," Merrick retorted attempting to pull his arm away.

Using all of his strength, Merrick broke free from them, the two rangers backing up as the blue ranger pulled out his blaster and fired at them. Each hit struck Drake and Calder, making the two fall to the ground as Merrick started walking towards them, his blaster still in his hand ready to fire.

"Oh man this isn't good," Calder groaned as they tried to get up.

"Yes! That's it destroy those rangers and bring their Cyber Keyes to me!" JoyStick laughed bouncing up and down.

Pointing his blaster at them yet again, Merrick was about to pull the trigger and arrow pierced the ground in front of him making him stumble back and look around.

"What? Where did that come from?" JoyStick asked looking around as well.

"Hey guys!" Amy yelled as the two rangers saw the girls running over to them.

"Kris, Amy," Calder yelled back as they reached them and helped them up.

"Sorry we're late, got caught up with Gem and a bunch of Technos," Kris explained as she helped Drake up.

"Better late than never," the red ranger said placing his hand on her shoulder, "We're not going to get anywhere with this Viralite as long as she has Merrick under her control."

"Well then let's get in on the fun shall we?" Amy asked pulling out her Cyber Key, "You ready Kris?"

"Always," Kris replied pulling out hers.

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…Yellow!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…Pink!"

"Oh great more rangers," the female Viralite whined, stomping her foot, "no fair, I wasn't ready for four rangers."

"Sucks to be you then," the yellow ranger teased wagging her finger.

"And it's only going to get worse for you," the pink ranger continued, "cause once we have our friend back, the odds will be even more in our favor."

"Alright rangers, let's get Merrick back on our side," Drake stated as they downloaded their Cyber Weapons, "focus on JoyStick, and break her control."

"Right!"

"What? No, you can't do that!" JoyStick yelped looking at the blue ranger, "what are you waiting for protect me!"

Merrick pulled out his Cyber Lance again, charging forward towards the rangers, and attacking as soon as they got close enough. Parrying the attack, Drake backed up and allowed Calder to pass him, the green ranger using the butt of his axe to hit Merrick in the gut and cause him to stumble back. Regaining his balance, Merrick continued his attack, this time Amy using her daggers to block him, allowing Kris to fire an arrow at JoyStick, the colorful Viralite yelping as it came her way. Pushing the yellow ranger away, the blue ranger jumped in front of the arrow and fell to the ground as it hit him, the pink ranger wincing slightly.

"Sorry Merrick," she apologized as he stood back up.

"Keep going he can't hold all of us back," Drake stated as he got back into the fight with his blue comrade, "Amy, Kris, me and Calder are going to hold him back, when we do that go after JoyStick."

"Right!" Amy replied giving him a thumbs up.

"You can count on us," Kris agreed.

Merrick yelled out in anger, attacking the red ranger, not noticing Calder attacking from the side. As soon as the green ranger grabbed a hold of him though, he quickly changed his focus and threw him off of him, allowing Drake to attack him again.

"Sorry about this Merrick," Drake said as he performed a diagonal slash across his chest, "but we need you out of the way for the moment."

The blue ranger hit the ground again, the other two male rangers grabbing a hold of him as he struggles to get back up. With the way clear, the two female rangers turn their attention to the Viralite, said Viralite backing away from them.

"No, no, no this is not how it's suppose to happen," JoyStick whined again.

"You really are a whiny villain are you? Amy asked, rushing towards her and slashing the Viralite multiple times.

"Too bad for you the Cyber Rangers are here to defeat you," Kris stated as she fired some of her arrows at her.

With all of the attacks hitting, JoyStick was flung back and into a dumpster, the lid closing on her as she tried to get out. Just as she was climbing out those, the two female rangers grabbed a hold of her and kicked her on the gut, making her stumble backwards in pain.

"Oh you two are so annoying," JoyStick complained as she extended her wires, "maybe I should add you to the group of controlled rangers."

Lashing out with her attack, JoyStick was surprised when both of the girls dodged the cords and pointed their Cyber Blasters at her. Not having a chance to defend herself, the Viralite was quickly over taken by the attack, one of them hitting the controller on her arm causing it to spark as she fell back on to the ground. Just as the attack ended, Merrick stopped struggling against the other rangers and a faint blue glow surrounded him before vanishing. Slumping onto the ground, the blue ranger held his head as the others helped him up.

"Whoa, what happened to me?" Merrick asked groggily.

"JoyStick took control of your mind, but that's over now," Drake explained patting him on the back.

"Oh man, I feel as if my head just went through the tilt-o-whirl without me," the blue ranger stated still holding his head, "is it normal for everything to be spinning?"

"Not normally but I'm sure that it will pass soon enough," Calder promised as the blue ranger shook his head.

"So where's JoyStick now?" The blue ranger asked looking around.

"She down for the moment thanks to the girls," Drake answered looking over at JoyStick, "but it looks like she ready for round two."

Standing up, JoyStick was quick to notice that one of her controllers was broken, making her fears and frustrations grown at the same time.

"Oh you meanies, you broke my controller," she complained standing up, "that makes me mad."

"Alright rangers, I say it's time we finish this," Drake stated shouldering his Cyber Swords.

"Cyber Drive, Green Ranger!"

"Cyber Drive, Yellow Ranger!"

"Cyber Drive, Blue Ranger!"

"Cyber Drive, Pink Ranger!"

"Cyber Drive, Red Ranger!"

"Cyber Drive Rangers, Connected"

"Uh oh," JoyStick yelped.

"Let's take her down rangers," the red ranger ordered.

The rangers rushed forwards, Kris staying back and pulling back on her bow as she targeted the second controller. Just as the other rangers reached her, Kris released the string of her bow, the arrow flying through the air and striking the other controller, causing her to yelp as the others attacked. Drake and Amy were first, each of them slashing her, in Amy's case multiple times, before moving out of the way and allowing Merrick to pierce her with his Cyber Lance and Calder to strike her with his axe. The rangers with bladed weapons, surrounded her and attacked yet again, each attack hitting her. Kris pulled back on the string of her bow again, letting lose a couple of arrows, which pinned JoyStick down as the others joined her and combined their weapons to form the Cyber Cannon.

"Wait, what are you doing?" The Viralite asked in shock.

"Ready,"

"Aim,"

"Fire!" Drake finished pulling the trigger.

The energy ball flew forward and struck JoyStick, the Viralite crying out in shock.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

As JoyStick exploded into a stream of data, the rangers pulled their weapons apart and turned away from her. In the Cyber World, Digi was watching the battle take place, groaning as JoyStick was defeated and turned back into data. Turning to his computer he started up Project Increase, knowing fully well what the Commander would do if JoyStick were to lose to the rangers and he lost yet another Cyber Gate.

"Those Cyber Rangers," the German sounding Viralite complained as the program started up, "I swear that it will be their fault if the Commander derezzes me, now then JoyStick reform and cause even more terror to those humans."

JoyStick laughed as she reformed to a bigger form of herself, reaching up pass the top of the buildings of Reefside.

"Now it's time to have some fun with the whole city," JoyStick cried out gleefully.

"Ugh and here I was hoping we would get a break from having to fight the big monster," Kris groaned, her shoulders drooping slightly.

"Alright rangers, you know what to do," Drake stated as they pulled out their zords' memory chips.

"CYBER RIDERS, DOWNLOAD! Zords combine!"

"I'm ready to play rangers," JoyStick remarked as the zords started to connect to each other.

"Cyber Max Megazord online!"

"Let's take her down," Drake ordered as the Megazord moved to attack.

"I don't think so, time to have get me a new toy," their Viralite opponent retorted as she lowered the cords on her controller.

The megazord attempted to move out of the way, the cords barely missing it as it turned back to face her again. Downloading the Cyber Spear, the rangers attacked JoyStick, the Viralite quickly wrapping one of her cords around the spear and pulling it away from them.

"She took the Cyber Spear!" Kris stated in shock.

"How did she manage that?" Calder wondered as they attempted to reclaim their weapon.

"No time to question it, let's summon the Cyber Spinner," Drake replied pulling out another memory chip, "Cyber Spinner, download!"

The giant wheel did a burn out, shooting out of the hanger and making its way to the Megazord. Seeing the wheel, JoyStick lashed out at it, her cord striking the wheel making it glow slightly before it turned into its weapon mode, the cord now attached to it.

"Oh boy a new toy to play with," JoyStick stated happily, "time to test it out and see how well it works."

"Oh no!" the yellow ranger yelped.

"She took control of the Cyber Spinner," Merrick remarked, wondering just how she managed to do that.

"Watch out she's about to attack," Kris stated as they tried to move the Megazord out of the way.

Using her new weapon, JoyStick attacked the Cyber Max Megazord, the Cyber Spinner hitting the rangers and making the Megazord fall to the ground. In the shaken cockpit of the Megazord, the rangers groaned as they got back into their seats, having been knocked out of them.

"What are we going to do, she has control of our distance weapon," Amy asked, as they got the Megazord back to its feet.

"No, she has one of them," Drake pointed out, "our Cyber Spear is still there."

"Yeah, but she kind of took that away from us and tossed it to the side," Merrick pointed out looking at the red ranger.

"And our shields won't hold up against the Cyber Spinner if we go for it," Kris added checking the monitors, "we're already below fifty percent on shield power."

"We're just going to have to try then," Drake retorted, "we have no choice we have to get to the Cyber Spear."

"_Drake, Alpha may have come up with a way to help you regain your defensive powers back," _Conner stated over the intercom, _"We're sending you a new memory chip to help you guys."_

Just as Conner finished his sentence, the memory chip popped up from the slot next to Drake, the red ranger taking a hold of it and looking it over. Knowing that they would figure out what it was soon, he placed the memory chip in the slot in front of him, the monitor next to Calder coming alive with data.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" the green ranger asked looking at the monitor.

"What is it?" Merrick asked confused as the Megazord was knocked back by the Cyber Spinner again, "please tell me it's something good."

"Let's find out," Drake commented pressing the download button, "downloading enhancement."

"_**Download, Data Shield!"**_

With a burst of data, a shield that resembled the old style Roman shield appeared in front of them, the Cyber Max Megazord taking a hold of it and blocking the Cyber Spinner as JoyStick tried to attack them yet again.

"What?! No fair you can't get a new upgrade in the middle of a battle, that's cheating!" She whined, "It's time to teach you rangers a lesson."

Sending the Cyber Spinner back to attack, JoyStick was shocked when the shield yet again blocked the weapon, this time knocking it back to hit her instead. Stumbling backwards, the multicolored Viralite regained her footing and was about to attack again when the shield bashed into her this time, the rangers having moved forward quick enough to keep her from attacking. Seeing that this tactic was working the ranger continued with it, getting steadily closer to the Cyber Spear.

"Keep it up ranger's we're almost there," Drake pointed out as they continued their brawl with JoyStick.

"It's almost within reach, just a little bit more," Kris commented as the Data Shield protected them again.

"Man this shield is amazing, Alpha did a good job on designing it," Calder stated, pleased with his robotic companions work.

"Cyber Spear at three o'clock," Merrick said as the Megazord knocked JoyStick back once more.

Grabbing a hold of their primary weapon, the Cyber Max Megazord pointed towards JoyStick's chest, the female Viralite getting frustrated at the moment.

"Oh no you don't, if you're not going to play by the rules then I won't either," she stated as she brought up one of her controllers, "up down up down right down left up A B select!"

"Not that code again," the green ranger groaned as JoyStick started glow and split into two again.

"Time to play rangers," the two JoySticks said as they attacked the Megazord.

"Whoa!" the yellow ranger yelped as the Megazord started to shake.

"Hold on," Drake ordered as the two Viralites continued to attack.

The rangers did the best they could, using both the shield and their spear to block the attacks, but with each JoyStick attacking on either side, it was becoming hard to keep up with.

"We need to take her down and fast," Cyber Blue stated as they blocked the attack on the left, allowing the one on the right to hit them.

"But we need to figure out which one to attack first," Cyber Yellow pointed out as the two JoySticks laughed.

"What's the matter rangers, having a hard time figuring out what to do?" the JoySticks taunted as they continued attack them, "too bad, it looks like you won't be able to hold out for much longer."

"She's right our shields are falling again," Calder muttered, "We need to choose one of them to attack and fast."

"But if we choose the wrong one, then the real JoyStick will have an opening to attack," Amy replied.

"It's a risk we have to take, we have to choose which one to attack and we have to choose now," Drake commented looking over at Kris, "Kris I need you to choose, you have the sharpest eyes out of all of us."

"Um, alright," Kris replied hesitantly looking at each of the Viralites, "There, attack the one on the left."

The Cyber Max Megazord moved to the side, lifting its spear and attacking the JoyStick on the left making her cry out in pain and causing the other one to disappear.

"Way to go Kris!" Amy said high fiving her friend.

"Oh, you pesky rangers!" JoyStick whined, "I'll destroy you once and for all."

"We'll see about that JoyStick," Cyber Red retorted, the Megazord getting ready to attack again, "it's time to finish this."

"Cyber Max Megazord, Data Strike!"

"No, I was suppose to win!" JoyStick cried out as the attack hit her.

Turning around, the Megazord posed as JoyStick exploded, the Cyber Spinner doing donuts around them.

"Cyber Rangers, she's been disconnect!"

Leaving the Cyber Max Megazord, the rangers ran back to the warehouse, quickly spotting the group of Technos, being bossed around by Scores, containing the Cyber Gate.

"Stop!" Drake yelled as the rangers ran towards them, making Scores look over at them.

"So y'all managed to destroy that eyesore huh?" Scores asked with a laugh, "can't say ah'm too upset about that."

"Wait so you didn't care if we destroyed your Viralites?" Kris asked in shock, "but she was one of your kind."

"Heh, if ya didn't notice Cyber Pink, she was a bit whiny," the western Viralite pointed out turning towards them, "besides she served her use ta me, this here Cyber Gate now belongs ta Commander Alcon."

"I don't think so, stop him," Drake ordered, the rangers charging forward.

"You're too late Cyber Red," Scores laughed as the Cyber Gate shut down and went into a small neon blue container underneath it, the Technos taking a hold of it, "see ya later rangers, thanks for the Cyber Gate."

"No!" Drake yelled falling to his knees and slamming his fist into the ground, "they got away."

"It's okay Drake," Kris replied kneeling down next to him, "We'll get the next Cyber Gate."

"Come on, let's get back to the headquarters," Amy suggested, the other two rangers nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, let's head back," Drake muttered standing up.

-Cyber Drive-

The rangers made their way back to their headquarters, Conner meeting them there as they took off their helmets and sat down on the stairs, Conner noticing that Drake looked upset.

"Don't let it beat you up Drake, losing one Cyber Gate won't harm us," Conner stated, having watched what happened to them.

"Still I should have been faster, I should have realized that they were getting the Cyber Gate when Scores didn't show up with JoyStick when she attacked us outside the Cyber Gate," Drake complained, punching the wall next to him.

"Drake it's fine really, it's not like we're blaming you for this," Kris stated, placing her hand on his knee, "and it's only one Cyber Gate, we'll get the next one."

"But that's still going to help Alcon escape the Cyber World," Calder pointed out frowning.

"One Cyber Gate, while useful, is still not enough to allow him to escape," Conner replied walking over to them, "he's still going to need more Cyber Gates in order to get out of the Cyber World."

"Just how many would he need though?" Kris asked curious.

"I'm not sure, but if I had to put a number on it I would say…eight maybe," Conner offered rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, so we just have to stop them from getting seven more," Merrick stated rubbing his hands together, "easy enough."

"Just do your best, if we lose another couple of Cyber Gates it's not the end of the world," Conner pointed out making the rangers nod.

Drake sighed and ran his hand through his hair, looking down at his helmet as he shook his head slightly.

"You guys are right, I'm being stupid," Drake muttered, "and we'll get the next Cyber Gate, we can't let Alcon escape the Cyber World."

The other rangers smiled and nodded, the boys standing up and going over to the computer while the girls stayed back, Kris grabbing a hold of Amy's arm and pulling her back.

"What's up?" Amy asked seeing that her friend was concerned.

"I…do you think we should tell them about Kira?" Kris asked glancing around.

"…As much as I would like too, we promised her we wouldn't" Amy muttered after a moment of silence, "besides Kira said she would be joining us soon right?"

"Yeah but this is important information that Conner might want to know," the pink Cyber Ranger pointed out, "don't you think he would like to know his friend is out there, that she escaped from the Viralites?"

"Look as much as it pains me, we'll keep it to ourselves," Amy stated with a sigh, "if things start to get bad then we'll tell the guys."

The two looked over at Conner and the boys, the two female ranger couldn't help but feel guilty about what they were doing.

"Even if it's something we should tell them about."

-Cyber Drive-

Gold energy seemed to radiate off of Alcon as the Technos and Scores presented him with the same neon blue box that they had managed to capture the Cyber Gate in. It wasn't much, only one Cyber Gate, but still it was the best that his generals have done in a while, in fact the best they've done since that blasted Red Dino Thunder Ranger escaped.

"You have done well Scores, capturing a Cyber Gate while leaving JoyStick to fight the rangers was your best move in a while," Alcon said taking the box from them.

"I must say I'm impressed as well Scores," Digi commented walking over and looking at the box, "and it looks like the containment box I made for the Cyber Gates worked as well."

"It ain't noth'n Commander Alcon," Scores said bowing to Alcon, "and I promise that ah'll be retrieving more Cyber Gates for ya in the near future."

"See to it that you do," Alcon remarked sitting back down.

"Yes, yes Mr. Gunslinger managed to obtain a Cyber Gate and all that," Gem stated walking in.

"Gem, you dare return without the yellow Dino Thunder Ranger?" Alcon growled taking a hold of his sword.

"Well yes, but I have a reason behind why I did that," Gem replied backing up slightly.

"This should be interest'n seeing as ah managed ta get a hold of a Cyber Gate and you came back empty handed," Score chuckled, wondering what the commander was going to do to her.

"Silence Scores," Alcon ordered, turning his attention back to Gem, "You better start talking, and if I don't like what you're saying then you're finished."

"Of course commander," Gem replied suddenly afraid again, "I may not have gotten a hold of a Cyber Gate like Scores…"

"You didn't manage to capture that Dino Thunder Yellow ranger either," Scores pointed out making Gem glare at him.

"But I did in fact get something that you will like," She continued pulling out a dark crimson memory chip catching Alcon's attention.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alcon asked suddenly interested.

"Commander what if it's a fake?" Scores asked walking over to him, "Shouldn't we check to make sure it's the real thing?"

"Commander Alcon, I promise you that if it's a fake then I'll leave and wont' return until I have captured both the red and yellow Dino Thunder Ranger," Gem promised bowing down.

"Hm…very well then, Digi check to see if that's the real sixth Cyber Key," Alcon ordered, the German sounding Viralite walking over to her with what looked to be a scanner.

"Alright then hold it out Gem," Digi commanded, the female Viralite holding out her hand with the memory chip in it.

Scanning the chip, Digi watched the screen and did a double take as the screen flashed green.

"It…It's the real thing," Digi stated making Gem smirk smugly.

"It seems that you have redeemed yourself slightly in my eyes Gem," Alcon stated as she handing the Cyber Key to him, "and with this those Cyber Rangers won't know what hit them."

Outside of Reefside, the road seemed to be empty when an old style Harley Davidson motorcycle roared passed the trees, coming to a stop on a cliff overlooking the city. The rider, wearing a dark red shirt and a leather jacket, along with some fade blue jeans and black boots, took off his helmet to reveal short-ish brown hair, his brown eyes looking over the city as he smiled.

"So this is Reefside huh?" he asked setting his helmet on the handle bars of his bike, "looks like I finally made it."

A/N:

So originally this chapter was suppose to be about the girls but sort of diverted from that. Instead I went with kind of showing a bit of background for them, showing how they became friends instead. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm up in the air with how long the next arc will be, I was thinking somewhere between 3-5 chapters, but I'll see how that works out when I start writing it. Hopefully though the next few chapters won't take long to get out, this one took a while because I had issues with what I wanted for this chapter and then school started up for me so I had to start focusing on my classes. I'll try to work on chapters as much as I can though, please R&amp;R! May the power protect you all.


	10. Ep 10 - Firewall pt1

Amy always enjoyed early mornings, especially when she was about to get out early enough that it was still somewhat cool. That was always the time she like to grab her roller skates and head out, normally coming back at about noon so that she could eat some lunch, though she had to cut back now that she had a job. However this was one of those days that she came in late and gave her the chance to actually go skating, and that's exactly what she did when she woke up. It was still mid to late morning, from a quick glance at her watch she could see it was half past ten, when she turned the street corner and started to head down the road when she heard a sharp cry.

"My baby! Someone please stop that carriage," a woman across the street yelled as she started to run after her child.

Looking down the slight slope of the road, Amy quickly spotted the baby carriage and started after it, weaving her way between the people on the sidewalk. Cutting across the road, she bent her knees slightly and leaned forward in order to gain some speed, the carriage still a bit a ways in front of her. Amy tried to speed up a little bit more, wanting to close the gap between her and the child, when she noticed that there was a motorcycle driving down the crossroad just ahead of them.

"Hey look out!" Amy yelled, mentally slapping herself as she realized that the rider wouldn't even be able to hear her.

Surprisingly though, the rider looked up the hill and noticed the carriage coming down towards him, revving his bike, the rider sped up slightly and made it to the intersection of the two roads, hitting the breaks as fast as he could and stopping his bike. Moving quickly, the rider held out his hand grabbed a hold of the baby carriage, leaning over the carriage to make sure the child didn't go flying out. Coming to a stop, Amy could see that the child was still in its stroller, unharmed thanks to the rider, making her sigh in relief as he took his helmet off to show his short-is brown hair and eyes. Picking up the crying child, the boy, who seemed to be her age, tried to calm the baby girl down as the mother came running up to them.

"Alyssa!" the mother yelled as he handed her over to the older woman, "you're safe, oh thank God you okay, thank you so much."

"It's nothing really," the boy said giving her a small smile, "as long as she okay."

"Yes, it seems like she's fine, a little shaken up, but physically fine," the mother said cradling her daughter as she grabbed the handle of the stroller and walked off, cooing at her child.

Smiling, Amy turned to the boy and placed her hands on her hips, the boy picking up his helmet and getting ready to put it on again.

"That was nice of you," the blonde hair girl said making him chuckle.

"Like I said it was nothing, saw the kid rolling down the street and knew I had to do something," he explained looking at her.

"Still, thanks I wouldn't have been able to catch her if you hadn't helped," Amy remarked holding out her hand, "the name's Amy."

"Trey," he replied grasping her hand and shaking it, "I'm new here."

"Really? I have a friend who's new here as well," Amy stated making Trey raise an eyebrow, "well actually he was originally from here, but his family moved when he was young, then he moved back here again a little over a month ago."

"Well I'll have to meet him some time," Trey said smiling, "but right now I need to head back home, my aunt's going to want the milk she sent me out for."

Amy frowned as she couldn't see any milk on the bike, Trey chuckling as he pointed at his backpack making her blush in embarrassment.

"Oh well um…I should let you go then," she muttered, still blushing, "but feel free to stop by Cyberspace some time and visit, me and my friends work there."

"Cool, I spotted that place on my way back home so, thought it looked pretty cool," Trey stated putting his helmet on, "I'll try to stop by later today."

"Cool," Amy replied as he drove off, "hope to see you there."

-Cyber Drive-

Things in the Cyber World were never calm, and that was especially true that day as Digi was hard at work in his lab. After Scores had brought back a Cyber Gate, he knew that he would be busy trying to figure out a way to make it strong enough that the Commander could make his way through it, but they needed more than one Cyber Gate for that to work. Not to mention that the Viralite scientist was also now tasked with trying to figure out a way to use the sixth Cyber Key to defeat the rangers.

"Oh this is impossible," Digi complained as he smacked some of blueprints off the table in front of him, "the Commander is asking for two near impossible things for me to accomplish, it would be one thing if we had more Cyber Gates, I could work on a way to make them stronger, but I can't do anything with only one."

His attention was then drawn to the sixth Cyber Key, said key giving off a crimson glow as it levitated in the force field that it was contained in.

"Not to mention I have no idea what the Commander wants me to do with this, we originally thought that the Cyber Keys could be used to power up the Cyber Gates but that planned failed," he continued as he walked over to it, "and now he wants me to use it to destroy the rangers, but how?"

The scientist groaned in frustration as he tried to come up with a plan, knowing full well that the Commander would not like it if he let these two opportunities go to waste. He was a genius so figuring out something shouldn't be this hard but this was proving to be a herculean task for him. It was obvious that all of the Viralites that they had sent to destroy those pesky rangers had all failed, and Digi was certain that none of the Viralites that they had ready were going to be able to stand against them either, so what was he supposed to do.

"Not to mention that Actifed is still out there somewhere," Digi muttered to himself as he looked over at the Cyber Key again, "what we need is something powerful enough to take on the rangers, no something even stronger than that, we need something that will not only be able to hand the rangers, but have the power to obliterate them completely, what we need is…yes, yes that's perfect."

Walking back over to his desk, Digi picked up one of the blueprints on the floor and looked it over, the blueprint showing what looked close to the morphers that the Cyber Rangers used. Laying it down on his desk, the Viralite scientist looked it over his mouth contorting into a smile as his mustache twitched upwards.

"This is perfect, the rangers won't know what hit them," he exclaimed, "but who will I use in order to do this, it would require the prefect candidate."

Looking over at the Cyber Key, Digi began to formulate a plan to use against the rangers, the wheels in his mind turning.

"I need a Viralite to go to the human world and find me the perfect candidate, and I believe I know the prefect Viralite to do so."

-Cyber Drive-

Cyberspace was packed full, the rangers doing their best to get everything to go where it was supposed to go. Ringing up the orders, Drake quickly turned to give the order to Merrick, the blue ranger cooking up the food while Calder would make the drinks. Out on the floor, the girls were delivering the orders, trying to avoid falling as some of the more troublesome customers were there at the moment. Setting down the tray in her hand, Amy smiled and gave the table's occupants their orders before heading back to get some more food when she noticed that the front door opened up and a somewhat familiar face walked in.

"Trey!" Amy said walking over to him, "You made it."

"Yeah, would have come here a bit earlier but my uncle needed my help with setting up my little cousin's room," Trey explained smiling, "so this is Cyberspace huh?"

"Yep, why don't you take a seat at the counter, Drake will help you now that it seems we might be finally slowing down," Amy suggested as she motioned him to the counter, "Drake's the friend I mentioned earlier, I'm sure you two could become friends as well."

"We'll see what happens," Trey said as he made his way over to the counter, Drake noticing him and walking over to take his order.

Smiling, Amy was about to go and get another tray of food when she noticed Kris standing in front of her, giving her a knowing smile.

"Okay you know I hate it when you give me that smile," Amy commented, the smile remaining on her friend's face.

"So who's that?" Kris questioned looking over at the counter to notice that Drake was now talking to the boy.

"His name's Trey, I met him earlier today and he told me he was new to town," Amy replied turning to walk away, "I figured I would try to help him make some new friends."

Kris made her way in front of Amy again, leaning against the counter top as Amy picked up another tray.

"That's nice of you," the pink ranger mentioned making the yellow ranger roll her eyes.

"We're you expecting me to be mean to him?" She asked looking at her, "I am your friend after all, and friends tend to rub off on each other."

"I'm not saying that I expected you to be mean to him," Kris explained following after her as she walked towards the customers, "I'm just happy to see that you're trying to help him make some friends here."

Amy smiled at her friend, heading over to the table that she had the food for, leaving Kris to head over to where Drake was, the red ranger having to leave the newest new kid to return to the register.

"How goes it?" Kris asked as she leaned over the counter.

"Well it looks like our lunch rush is over," Drake replied as he leaned against the counter as well, "the new kid seems nice, it's nice to meet someone new as well."

"Don't forget, you were originally from Reefside," Kris pointed out making him chuckle.

"I was pretty young when my family moved though," he countered smirking at her, "I'm a different case then Trey is."

Kris nodded as Drake went to help a new customer, leaving the pink ranger to stand there when she noticed that Trey was talking to Amy now. Figuring that she should go and meet him herself, the Kris walked over to the two, smiling when she saw Amy look over at her.

"Hey, what's up?" Amy asked smiling back at her.

"Not much, I figured that I should come over and meet the new kid," she explained smiling at him, "My name's Kristina, but all my friends call me Kris."

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Trey," Trey responded smiling at her, "Amy has told me a bit about you, said you've been friends since you were in kindergarten."

"She would be correct."

"Well then I hope that we can be friends too," Trey stated standing up, "I would love to stay and talk some more but my uncle is wanting my help over at the auto shop and I said I would show up after lunch."

"You always this busy?" Amy teased making him chuckle.

"Nah, once everything is settled down at my aunt and uncle's place I'll have a bit more free time," Trey promised, patting her on the shoulder.

"It was nice to meet you Trey," Kris said smiling at him.

"Don't be a stranger okay," Amy said as he nodded.

"Don't worry I'll be around, see you guys later," he said heading out.

Walking outside of the cyber café, Trey started up his bike and made his way towards his uncle's auto shop. Turning onto the road the shop was on, he was about to turn into the parking lot when he thought he saw something weird out of the corner of his eye making him stop and look down the alleyway of a diner that was near his uncle's place of work. Getting off of his bike and walking down the alleyway, Trey started to look around to make sure nothing was wrong when he saw a woman curled up on the ground seemingly crying.

"Hey are you okay?" Trey asked walking over to her and kneeling down next to the woman.

"Oh I…I'm fine," the woman said shifting slightly, "the real question is will you be okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked confused.

The woman suddenly turned around, punching Trey in the stomach and making him fall to the ground. Grabbing a hold of her clothing the woman pulled them off to reveal a humanoid pink and purple monster with a blue and silver shield for a head. Standing up, Trey started to back away from the monster, making said monster laugh as he held up his hand, an eye opening up in his palm and firing a energy beam to the side of the new kid.

"I'm glad you came kid, I was starting to get worried that no one was going to come," the Viralite said walking towards him, "now then I have a mission I need to do and you're going to help me with it."

"Oh yeah?" Trey asked getting into a fighting stance, "and if I refuse?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the Viralite stated before attack him.

Ducking underneath the attack, Trey did a spin kick, managing to hit the Viralite that attacked him, making him hit the wall. Grabbing a hold of his opponent, the Viralite punched Trey in the guts a few times before throwing him to the side, said boy skidding across the ground before getting back into a fighting stance and blocking an incoming attack. Taking a deep breath to calm him, Trey shifted his body so that his right foot was behind the Viralite's left ankle, dragging his foot forward and knocking the monster down.

"Hey now that's not fair!" the Viralite monster stated as Trey backed up.

"Oh yeah and you randomly attacking me was completely fair," Trey pointed out as the monster got up, "now tell me what you're trying to, why are you attacking me?"

"That's a good question boy," the Viralite replied opening the eyes on both his hands again, "let's see if the answer are in either of my eyes."

Out of both his hands, energy beams were fired towards Trey, said boy kicking up a trash can lid and blocking the attack. The force of the attack pushed Trey back again, Trey tossing the lid to the side and getting back into his fighting stance. The two went at it again, Trey managing to hold his own against the Viralite, while said Viralite was doing what he could in order to take on this human he was fighting. Finally the Viralite managed to get in a good shot, hitting his opponent in the gut and grabbing a hold of his arm and pushing him down on to his knee.

"You're good kid, but I think it would be best if you just gave up now," the Viralite suggested pushing down on Trey's arm some more.

"Yeah, not going to happen," Trey retorted, breaking free from the Viralite's grasp and going into a jump spin kick.

Stumbling back from the attack, the Viralite looked at the young male, who was now rubbing his arm where he had a hold of him, and couldn't help but laugh. From what he was told, only the power rangers were really strong enough to fight off the Viralites, and this human was managing to hold his own against him.

"Ha, and here I thought that I would have an easy time with this," the Viralite teased pointing at his opponent, "I'm sure Digi will be pleased if I bring you to him."

"What are you talking about?" Trey asked confused.

"Don't worry kid it will all be over soon," the Viralite replied holding out his hand again, "now then to knock you out, Ad Explosion!"

The eye in his hand opened up again, this time a bunch of random icons coming from them, Trey tried to bat the icons away but they continued to surround him before exploding and cause him to hit the wall, knocking him out, the Viralite running over to him and picking him up.

"Heh, heh, didn't think I would find someone so quickly, but I'm sure Digi will be happy about this human," the Viralite said, throwing Trey over his shoulder, "well back to the Cyber World."

Turning around, the Viralite vanished with Trey over his shoulder leaving to deliver the boy to the Viralite scientist. Back at Cyberspace, Drake and the girls were busy out front cleaning up after their lunch rush while Merrick was in the back getting some of the dishes clean and Conner was at the cash register helping the few customers that they had before the next rush. Tossing the rag he was using over his shoulder, Drake was about to go over and help Kris when he noticed Calder speed walking over to him, glancing around to make sure that no one was listening.

"Drake I think we might have a problem," the green ranger stated catching his attention.

"What's up?" he replied, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"It might be nothing, but…" Calder stopped and looked around again before leaning in so only Drake could hear him, "Alpha told me that there was a Viralite signature that vanished just as quickly as it appeared."

"Was there a Cyber Gate where it showed up?" Drake asked looking over at the girls and motioning for them to join him.

"That's the thing the scanner didn't show any signs of a Cyber Gate, just a Viralite," Calder remarked as the girls joined them, shaking his head, "like I said maybe it's nothing but I figured that if a Viralite showed up you guys would want to know."

"Alright then me and Kris will go check it out, you two stay here and tell Conner and Merrick what's going on," Drake ordered looking over as the others nodded, "if we need help we'll call you."

"I'll go back down to the headquarters and see if anything new is going on, if something happens I'll tell you guys," Calder stated before walking off.

"Amy you stay up here with Merrick and Conner okay," Kris suggested smiling at her.

"Don't you worry, just be safe okay?" the yellow ranger offered with a small smile in return.

"We'll be fine, but we need to get moving," the red ranger stated, Kris nodding in agreement, "We'll take my truck so we don't draw unnecessary attention."

"Right."

The two ran off, Amy walking over to Conner as Merrick looking out of the kitchen seeing the two run out the back. Looking over at Amy, the blue ranger walked out and frowned in confusion as Amy looked around to make sure no one would listen into their conversation. Leaning over the counter she motioned them in closer, the two males looking around before leaning in as well.

"Calder said that there was a Viralite signature that showed up and vanished not long after," she explained making Merrick raise an eyebrow, "Drake and Kris just headed out to check on it, if they run into trouble they said they would call for us."

"Alright then, you guys just keep working if something comes up then just tap your wrist and I'll know alright," Conner told them, the two rangers nodding before getting back to work.

Going back over to the cash register, Conner glanced over at the two rangers up in the store before reaching under the counter and pulling out a photo of his ranger team, all of them smiling as Hayley took the picture for them.

"I wonder what they were doing for a Viralite to just appear and vanish not long afterwards," Conner muttered as he looked at the man in black in the picture, "Dr. O I really wish you were here to give me some advice."

-Cyber Drive-

The roar of the truck was almost deafening as the two rangers pulled up to where the Viralite signature was, Kris holding onto the scanner that they got from Calder before leaving. Climbing out of the faded red truck, the two started to look around, noting that there was really nothing of interest there that a Viralite would want to get their hands on.

"Are you sure this is where it was?" Drake asked as Kris continued to look around.

"This is where the scanner led us, but…I'm not seeing anything here that would suggest a Viralite," she replied looking at the scanner again, "maybe something is wrong with this thing."

"Don't let Calder hear you say that," the red ranger teased as he started down the alleyway, "don't think he'd forgive you if you said that one of his inventions didn't work."

"He'd get over it," the pink ranger replied walking over to him, "he'd go on a rant about how it wasn't broken first but he'd get over it in the end."

The two laughed and continued their search, a small Cyber Gate opening up behind a trash can as Trey came rolling out of it, unconscious as he knocked over said trash cans. Hearing the noise behind them, the two rangers turned around and saw their new friend, both of them running over to him. Trey groaned as Drake helped him up, opening his eyes he saw who it was that was helping him and groaned again as his head started to hurt slightly.

"Drake…Kris…what are you guys doing here?" Trey asked in a daze holding his head as Drake sat him up against the wall.

"We were on our break and decided to drive around for a little bit," Drake replied glancing over at Kris before turning his attention back to their dazed friend, "we just stopped for a moment when we heard a loud crash and found you behind the trash cans, what happened?"

"I…I don't remember, I was heading to my uncle's shop when…"

Trey stopped and held his head again, groaning in pain as the two started to help him, Kris running back to the truck and coming back with a bottle of water and some pain meds for him.

"Here take this," she muttered handing him the medicine and opening the bottle.

"Thanks," Trey replied taking both from her and downing the medicine, "sorry about that I didn't mean to startle you guys."

"It's okay Trey don't worry about that," Drake offered helping him stand.

"Why don't we help you to your uncle's shop?" Kris suggested making Trey nod.

"Thanks I would really appreciate that," he replied pointing at a building just down the road, "it's just that building over there."

"I'll take your bike while Kris drives you down there in my truck," the red ranger said as Trey reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"Just be careful with her, she belonged to my father," Trey teased as Kris helped him over to the truck.

The three drove down the road, Drake pulling Trey's bike up next to his truck as Trey climbed out and walked inside as an older man with slightly grey hair, wearing a grey jump suit look at them from behind the counter.

"Trey there you are," he said walking over to him, "are you okay you look a little shaken up."

"I'm fine Uncle Anthony, just need to sit down a little bit," Trey replied as he sat down in one of the chairs out in the main lobby, "sorry I wasn't here on time though, can't really remember what happed that held me up but…ugh it was something weird from what I can recall."

"Well whatever it is I'm just glad you're okay," Anthony grunted looking over at Drake and Kris, "and you are you two?"

"I'm Drake I'm new here as well," Drake replied holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Drake," Trey's uncle stated shaking Drake's hand, "that your truck outside?"

"Yep she's mine, my guardian bought her for me not long after he took in," Drake explained looking out at his truck, "1985 ford pick-up."

"Well she's a beauty, you should let me take a look under the hood sometime," Anthony stated making Trey chuckle, "and what about you, what's your name?"

"My name's Kristina, it's nice to meet you sir," Kris replied with her brightest smile.

"Well then it's nice to meet you too Kristina," Anthony said shaking her hand, "would you two like a soda or something?"

The two were about to answer when they heard their morphers go off, making the other two look around confused, Drake quickly pulling out his cell phone.

"Sorry about that, that would be our boss probably wondering where we are," he said holding it up, "I'll just step outside and see what's up."

"I'll come with you," Kris stated following after him.

Watching them walk out, Trey's uncle turned to face him, a curious expression gracing his feature as he looked at his nephew.

"So are those two dating?" he asked making Trey chuckle again.

"Not sure, just met them today," Trey responded looking at the door, "but they do seem pretty close, even though Drake just returned to Reefside himself."

Standing up, Trey was about to head into the back to see what he could do to help when he felt something brush up against them in his pant leg making him stop. Reaching into his pocket, he felt something made out of silicone and pulled it out to reveal what looked to be a crimson memory chip.

"Huh what's this?" he questioned looking over it, "where did this come from?"

Running his thumb over it, a crimson aura started to glow around him making Trey stumble slightly, before he placed his hand on the wall next to him to steady himself. The crimson aura started to glow brighter, Trey falling to his knee before it over took him, causing him to vanish from the shop. Outside the shop, Drake and Kris looked around to make sure that no one was around before Drake brought his wrist up and hit the button on the side of his morpher.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Drake asked wondering what Calder found out.

_"Drake we got a Viralite down in the quarry,"_ Calder replied making the two rangers look at each other.

"Alright we'll meet you guys there," Drake told him cutting off communication, "we need get to the quarry."

"Let's move then," Kris suggested as they ran over to his truck and got in.

Turning on his truck, Drake threw it into reverse and sped off towards where the quarry was, Anthony looking out the window wondering where they were going.

-Cyber Drive-

Just outside of Reefside, the other rangers were using their Cyber Cycles to get to the quarry, Merrick in front with Amy and Calder on either side of him. As the quarry came into the view they sped up a bit when they notice the group of Technos pushing boulders out of the way, and a Viralite bossing them around. Hearing the sound of motorcycles coming, the Viralite turned to face where the rangers were coming from and held up his hand, firing some energy beams at them to slow them down.

"Ah the Cyber Rangers, I was wondering when you were going to show up," the Viralite stated as they got off their bikes, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Pop-up."

"Pop-up? Really what are you going to do open up some annoying ads?" Amy questioned making Pop-up kneel over acting as if he was hurt.

"Oh no you saw right through my plan," he whined before opening the eyes on his hand and firing some of the pop-up adds towards the rangers, "Well why don't you try some of these ads!"

The rangers pulled out their Cyber Sabers and slashed away at the attack, but the pop ups started to multiple and surround them even more before exploding. Hitting the ground, the rangers stood back up, Pop-up laughing as he rolled on the ground, annoying Merrick as he switched his saber back into blaster mode.

"Okay Pop-up is about to find out real quick why you don't mess with the power rangers," Merrick said as the others switched their weapons back into blaster mode as well, "let's take him down."

"Right!"

Pop-up quiet laughing as he heard them firing their blasters, the attack hitting him as he didn't have enough time to move out of the way. Now rolling on the ground in pain, the rangers' Viralite opponent was clutching his stomach as Technos surrounded him and tried to help him up. This proved to be useless as the rangers were soon in the midst group and taking out the minions as fast as they could. Slashing away at the Technos, Calder was smirking underneath his helmet as they fell one-by-one before he switched his weapon back into blaster mode he fired at some of the Technos farther away, hitting them and making them derezz. Spinning around he then sweep kicked a couple of the minions before rolling out of the way of an attack, using another Techno to block the second attack.

"I've said this before but it feels as if these guys are just getting easier every time we fight Technos," Calder said as he pushed away the Techno.

"I know right, it's not like when we first started and had a bit of trouble with them," Amy pointed out as she slashed a few Technos around her.

"Don't get too cocky you two," Merrick stated as he ducked under one of the Techno's staffs, "we don't need to set ourselves up to get knocked down."

"Right you are Cyber Blue," Pop-up said jumping into the fight, "but it doesn't matter cause I'm still going to knock you down no matter how high or low you are."

"Keep dreaming," The blue Cyber Ranger replied meeting the attack head on, "I'm not going to go down that easily."

"We'll just see about that won't we," Pop-up retorted as he continued to attack.

The two continued at it, Merrick doing his best to avoid the pop ups that his opponent would send at him, even going so far as to deflect them towards the Technos. This however was becoming an issue as the Technos were starting to dodge the attacks themselves and gang up even more on his teammates. Pop-up was no push over either, the Viralite going at it with all he had in order to beat him as he sent attack after attack to throw the blue ranger off. Finally as the last of the Technos were finished off, the other two rangers joined Merrick, blocking the attack that was about to hit them.

"You okay man?" Calder asked looking back at Merrick.

"Yeah I'm fine, just glad that it just him now," Merrick replied clapping his hand on Calder's shoulder.

"Come on let's hurry up and take him down," Amy suggested as she pulled out a data chip.

The other two did the same and plugged them into their Cyber Connectors, downloading their weapons. Pop-up was ready for them however, and as the three rangers tried to attack him he was able to send some more of his pop ups to stop them in their tracks and explode.

"That's what you get for thinking that you could beat me," Pop-up teased as the stood up again, "just keep coming at me rangers I have tons of ads specifically for you."

"Ugh those pop ups are brutal," Amy groaned, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'll say," Calder agreed as he used his axe to stand up, "we need to find a way to get close enough to fight him, our blasters can only do so much damage after all."

"It would be easier if Kris was here to hit him with her arrows," Merrick muttered, "but right now we need to do what we can, we wouldn't really be power rangers if it was easy."

The rangers attacked again, but Pop-up was able to deflect most of their attacks, laughing as he sent out more pop ups. As another explosion went off, the rangers were knocked back and rolled across the ground as they demorphed. Struggling to stand, the rangers could hear their opponent laughing at them, Pop-up just enjoying the fact that the rangers couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Well as much fun as this is I have somethings to do," Pop-up stated as he held up his hands, "so it's time to destroy you rangers once and for all."

Just as he was about to attack, Pop-up was suddenly hit by an arrow, making him yelp in pain and clutch his hand in pain. The others looked towards where the arrow came from and saw that their red and pink ranger, both of them morphed, running over to them, Kris having her bow in her hands.

"Sorry we're late you guys," Drake apologized as he helped up Merrick and Calder, "we ran into Trey and had to help him."

"It's cool, you're here now and that's all that matters," Calder replied holding his side.

"So that's the Viralite we're fighting huh?" Kris asked looking over at Pop-up, "he doesn't look that strong."

"He's stronger then he looks," Amy told her panting slightly, "his exploding pop ups are incredibly annoying."

"You guys take a breather, me and Kris can handle him for a few moments," Drake told them, his team giving him a nod, "you ready to do this Kris?"

Kris gave him a nod and the two turned towards the Viralite, charging him before he had a chance to retaliate. Using both of his swords, Drake attacked Pop-up, the Viralite fought back, his attention being caught as Kris flanked him making him divide his attention between the two rangers.

"If three rangers couldn't hurt me, what makes you think the two of you can do any better?" Pop-up questioned as he blocked both of their attacks.

"It doesn't matter if we can't hurt you," Drake retorted as they switched their sabers into blaster mode.

"Just as long as we give our team enough time to catch their breath," Kris continued as they fired their blasters at him.

Getting knocked back with the rangers' attack, Pop-up summoned some more of his ads, sending them towards the red and pink ranger to knock them for a loop.

"If that's the case then I'll have to finish you off before that happens," he said as the ads went flying towards them, "Ad Explosion!"

The attack hit the two rangers, sending them rolling across the ground towards their teammates.

"Okay that was a strong attack," Drake groaned as he stood up, "you guys almost ready to get back in to the fight?"

"Yeah we're ready," Merrick answered as they quickly morphed.

"Oh are all of you coming at me this time?" Pop-up asked looking at them, "Good, it will give me a chance to show Commander Alcon just how strong I am."

"Let's take him down rangers," Drake said as he pulled out a Cyber Chip, "Download Saber Gear! Cyber Red Saber Mode!"

The rangers downloaded their Cyber Weapons, charging towards Pop-up, the Viralite sending out some more ads to attack them. Activating his jets, Drake propelled himself forwards and slashed all of them using his Final Barrage to destroy all of the ads and following up with slashing Pop-up multiple times knocking him back. Jumping over their red ranger, Calder and Merrick attacked their opponent, Amy following quickly with her daggers. As they continued to push him back, Pop-up was trying to think of a way to fight back when a thought came to his head. It would be difficult but if he could manage it the explosion that it would cause would be enough to finish the rangers and allow him to take the Cyber Keyes, it might even be enough that Digi wouldn't have to use that special project he was talking about. Holding out his hands, he opened the eyes in them and started to form a giant mass of ads that he was going to send at the rangers.

"That can't be good," Amy muttered backing up.

"With that many ads that would be enough to not only take us out but to level a good portion of the quarry," Calder pointed out as the others tensed up.

"We need to stop that attack," Merrick stated getting ready to attack again.

"With that much energy we won't be able to stop it, but we will be able to weaken it enough that we could take it with the Cyber Cannon," Drake replied looking over at Kris, "think you can shot one of his eyes?"

"I can try," Kris replied pulling back on the string of her bow.

Concentrating, Kris focused her attention on the eye in Pop-up's right hand, aiming her arrow a bit to the left and up. Seeing this Pop-up couldn't help but laugh at them, the thought of one of them actually hitting him was hilarious to the Viralite.

"It doesn't matter rangers," he claimed as the ads started to get bigger, "not matter what you do you won't be able to stop my attack."

"Not trying to stop it," Kris stated as her arrow started to glow.

Firing her arrow, the rangers watched as it struck Pop-up's eye in his right hand, making him stumble back and clutch his hand in shock. With the ball of ads still there he held up his left hand and continued his attack, but just as fast the rangers combined their weapons into the Cyber Cannon.

"Ready!" the girls said from the left side.

"Aim!" the boys continued from the right.

"Don't think that this will make a difference rangers," Pop-up said before firing his attack.

"FIRE!" Drake said pulling the trigger.

Both attacks collided in between the two parties, each of them pushing back against the other.

"Hold on rangers," Drake yelled as the two attacks continued at it.

"Just give up," Pop-up yelled back as he continued to push the attack forward.

With one last push, the rangers' attack broke through Pop-up's attack, striking Pop-up and sending him back on to the ground. The attack however, lost some power and wasn't quite enough to finish off Pop-up, leaving the Viralite on the ground and the rangers too exhausted to launch another attack at him. The rangers were about to head over to their opponent and finish him off when the sky started to glow dark, lightning striking the ground, knocking the rangers back and causing them to demorph as they hit the ground. Looking at where the lightning hit, the group was surprised to see Gem and Scores standing there, along with a Viralite that they weren't familiar with.

"Hello rangers it's a pleasure to finally meet you," the Viralite said his mustache twitching, "the name is Digi the Viralite's scientist that creates the Viralites that you so carelessly destroy."

"Oh great another Viralite," Merrick groaned as they stood up, "what's next?"

"Oh you're about to find out rangers," Gem said with a smirk.

Electricity started to fill the sky and soon a Cyber Gate opened up, from it a booming voice echoed through the quarry.

"RANGERS, YOU HAVE STOPPED MY PLANS TO ESCAPE FOR THE LAST TIME."

"Um…who was that?" Kris asked, looking frightened.

"That's…that's impossible," Drake said sitting up, "Commander Alcon?"

"TODAY YOU WILL LEARN TRUE DEFEAT," Alcon's voice echoed as lightning started to fire out of the gate again, "NOW THEN MEET YOUR DOOM!"

With another flash of lighting, the rangers shielded their eyes from the light, waiting for it to die down when they noticed a new being standing there facing them, this one making their eyes widen in surprise.

"Is that what I think it is?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"But that's not possible," Calder muttered unbelieving of what he was seeing.

"Please tell me I'm seeing things," Kris pleaded.

"I wish I could," Merrick replied panting, "but there's no denying it, that's…"

"Another ranger," Drake said as he looked at the newest ranger in front of them.


	11. Ep 11 - Firewall pt2

_LAST TIME ON POWER RANGERS CYBER DRIVE:_

_"The name's Amy."_

_ "Trey," he replied grasping her hand and shaking it, "I'm new here."_

_ "What we need is something powerful enough to take on the rangers, no something even stronger than that, we need something that will not only be able to hand the rangers, but have the power to obliterate them completely, what we need is…yes, yes that's perfect," Digi muttered looking at the Cyber Key._

"_Huh what's this?" he questioned looking over it, "where did this come from?"_

_ Running his thumb over it, a crimson aura started to glow around him making Trey stumble slightly, before he placed his hand on the wall next to him to steady himself. The crimson aura started to glow brighter, Trey falling to his knee before it over took him, causing him to vanish from the shop. Outside the shop, Drake and Kris looked around to make sure that no one was around before Drake brought his wrist up and hit the button on the side of his morpher._

_ With another flash of lighting, the rangers shielded their eyes from the light, waiting for it to die down when they noticed a new being standing there facing them, this one making their eyes widen in surprise._

_ "Is that what I think it is?" Amy asked hesitantly._

_ "But that's not possible," Calder muttered unbelieving of what he was seeing._

_ "Please tell me I'm seeing things," Kris pleaded._

_ "I wish I could," Merrick replied panting, "but there's no denying it, that's…"_

_ "Another ranger," Drake said as he looked at the newest ranger in front of them._

-Cyber Drive-

The newest ranger stood there staring down the five on the ground, his crimson outfit matching the red ranger's, only darker in color. The new ranger didn't move from his spot, instead choosing to stand there and allow the ranger to assess just how bad the situation might be. There they were, demorphed and face-to-face with a ranger that seemed to be fighting for the Viralites, and according to ranger history, an evil ranger was never a good thing. Standing up, the rangers struggled to wrap their minds around what was going on, none of them wanting to fully accept that there was a ranger staring at them ready to attack in a second's notice.

"So does anyone else want to tell me why we're looking at a new ranger," Calder challenged making the Viralites laugh.

"It's quite simple Cyber Green," Gem said smirking at him.

"Commander Alcon was tired of all the failures, so to ensure that we were victorious this time," Digi continued as Scores finished what he was saying.

"The Commander had Digi here cook us up one of our own rangers to defeat ya," the western style Viralite finished.

"Okay this is crazy," Amy stated looking at the new ranger, "you're a power ranger, one of us, you can't possibly be working for the Viralites."

Walking over to him, Amy was quickly thrown back as he grabbed a hold of her wrist and tossed her back over to the team, Drake and Merrick catching her before she hit the ground.

"I would morph if I was you," the new ranger said getting into a fighting stance, his deep voice sending a chill down their spines, "otherwise you won't last long against me."

"Drake…" The pink ranger asked looking over at him.

Drake growled, clenching his fist as he started to shake as he tried to come up with a plan for what to do about an evil ranger. This wasn't what he had wanted, what he and Conner had planned for. They had wanted to find the sixth Cyber Key and hopefully find someone to use it that would fight alongside them to take down the Viralite threat, but now they were about to confront the very thing they wanted on their side.

"I don't like this, rangers shouldn't fight each other," Drake muttered looking up from the ground, "but we don't have a choice, if he's sided with the Viralites then we have to defeat him."

"Yay, we get to fight an evil ranger," Merrick replied, "that's never been a bad outcome for other ranger teams."

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

"Good, now we can fight," the evil ranger said with a bit of cockiness in his voice.

Charging the ranger team, the evil ranger worked his way into the middle of the group, attacking the others quickly. Kicking Drake in the chest, the newest ranger grabbed a hold of Calder and flung him over towards Amy, the green and yellow ranger colliding and falling to the ground. Just as quickly he went into a sweep kick and knocked Kris down, grabbing a hold of her and kneeing her in the gut before throwing her to the ground and elbowing Merrick in the gut and blocking the red ranger's attack. The two rangers locked arms, circling around each other before pushing away and skidding back from each other, the evil ranger moving to attack again, kicking Drake in the gut and punching him multiple times. The other rangers rejoined the fight, the evil ranger using their momentum against them as he took them down yet again just as easily as before.

"I'm a little bit disappointed," he said as he walked over to Drake, pulling the red ranger up to his feet before punching him in the gut again, "I was hoping that you would provide me with more of a challenge."

Drake groaned as he fell to his knees, still feeling the other ranger's hand still on his shoulder. Spreading out the fingers of his right hand, Drake quickly reached up and grabbed a hold of his opponent's wrist, the evil ranger looking at him with mild interest as the red ranger pulled in into the side and stood up.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet," he replied before attacking the darker colored ranger.

Blocking his attack, the newest ranger fought back against the red ranger, the two matching blow for blow. Downloading his Cyber Sword, Drake was about to attack when he saw that the evil ranger was right in front of him with his blaster drawn pointing right at him.

"I don't think so Cyber Red," he said firing his blaster at point blank range.

With his sword knocked out of his hand, Drake hit the ground and watched as the evil ranger caught the sword, looking at the weapon as the other rangers ran over to their red ranger.

"Is that really all you got?" the evil ranger asked slashing the sword through the air in front of him, "Honestly I don't know why the Commander is having trouble with you."

"We can't beat him," Drake groaned as he stood up with Kris's help, "we need to retreat and come up with a plan."

"Drake's right we need to move," Merrick agreed as they started to back away.

"Leaving so soon rangers?" the evil ranger asked shouldering the Cyber Sword, "Why would you want to leave, we were just getting started!"

Slashing the swords through the air, the opposing ranger pushed some of his energy through the blade and sending it at the other rangers. The attack struck the ground in between them, exploding on contact and knocking the rangers back on to the ground, demorphing them yet again. Laughing, the other Viralites watched as their own power rangers was about to finish off the Cyber Rangers, finally riding them of the one thing that was getting in their way.

"Cyber Fire is actually doing it," Gem said smirking.

"Ah hate ta admit it, but even ah'm impressed," Scores said tapping the grips of his guns.

"Oh this is perfect, Cyber Fire has exceeded even my expectations," Digi said in glee clapping his hands together, "now then finish them and rid us of those pesky rangers once and for all."

"No problem," Cyber Fire said pointing the Cyber Sword at the rangers.

"Wait you don't have to do this," Drake said holding out his hand.

"Please you're a ranger, join us," Amy said looking up at him.

"That's where you're wrong, I maybe a ranger," Cyber Fire said stopping in front of them, "but I'm nothing like you."

Conner stood in the headquarters, watching as his team was taken down by something he was hoping wouldn't show up. Alpha stood next to the former ranger, freaking out as the team was overpowered, the robot knowing what was about to happen.

"Aye, yi, yi, yi, yi the rangers are in trouble Conner what are we going to do?" Alpha asked moving around erratically.

"Alpha is the emergency teleport system up and running?" Conner asked look at the robotic companion.

"It is but there's still some bugs in it," he replied as the former red ranger ran his hand through his hair.

"Activate it, hopefully it's enough to get them out of there," Conner stated as the robot started up the program.

"Oh I hope this works," Alpha muttered pressing the button, "activating emergency teleportation."

Just as Cyber Fire was about to finish off the rangers, the team was surrounding by lights that matched their colors, vanishing before the blade hit the ground, the sword vanishing soon after. Opening their eyes, the rangers looked around to see that they were now in their headquarters, Conner and Alpha running over to them and helping them up.

"Are you guys okay?" Conner asked as Drake sat down on the stairs, the other rangers following suit.

"How can be Conner?" Drake asked wiping some dirt off his face, "We're now facing an evil power ranger."

The Viralites stood there in shock, their own ranger standing up straight and looking around before tightening his fist and turning to face them.

"That was…unexpected," Gem muttered, her eyes narrowing.

"It matters not, we know now that the rangers can't possibly beat Cyber Fire," Digi stated, his mustache twitching again, "the next time he faces them…"

"The next time I face them, the rangers won't survive to see the next day," Cyber Fire said walking pass them, "I'm out of here."

"Hey you just can't up and leave like that ya varmint," Scores said turning to face him, Cyber Fire not even bothering to turn around.

"That's what you think," he replied a Cyber Gate opening up, the ranger vanishing from sight.

"Oh great another ego maniac," Gem groaned rubbing her forehead.

"Hn, whatever I all I know is once those rangers are gone he better watch his back around me," Scores said as he vanished as well.

"I better go and report back to the Commander," Digi said as he turned away, a gleeful smile on his face, "he's going to be happy about Cyber Fire overpowering the rangers."

Gem stood there as Digi vanished, leaving the female Viralite there alone. Looking over towards where the rangers just were, she wondered just how long it was going to be until their own ranger defeated them once and for all. However as she thought of this an image of Calder flashed through her head, startling her and making her shake her head to get rid of the image. Narrowing her eyes, Gem wondered why the green Cyber Ranger would randomly pop into her mind, it wasn't like he was her friend, and he had only shown concern for her once.

"Great, even when they aren't here those rangers are annoying me," She muttered as she started to walk away from the quarry, "oh well once the rangers are destroyed I can continue on my merry way and go back to figuring out what the Commander is hiding from me."

-Cyber Drive-

The rangers were sitting around their Headquarters, Drake and Kris on the stairs, Amy sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, Calder sitting in his chair next to Conner and Alpha, and Merrick sitting next to them on the ground. Kris leaned against Drake, the red ranger only moving his finger as he tapped it on his knee, trying to gather his thoughts just like the other rangers.

"So then," Calder said from his chair, looking over at Drake, "what are we going to do?"

"We need to come up with a plan," Drake replied rubbing his wrist, "he's working for the Viralites and unfortunately that means we have to stop him."

"Okay did you not see how fast he was out there?" Amy asked, "He took us out like it was nothing."

"Most of the time when a new ranger shows up not only are they better equipped than the current team, but faster and stronger than them," Conner pointed out as he turned around and brought up pictures of past sixth rangers, "and trust me, it's never easy when they were on the opposing side, but the good news is they always ended up joining the team."

"I wonder what Viralite they got using the sixth Cyber Key," Merrick stated as he leaned his head against the wall, "has to be a powerful one if he was using the thing."

"Couldn't have been a Viralite they can't use the Cyber Keys like that," Conner replied, the rangers all looking at him in confusion, "I can't explain it as well as others, but from what I understand is the Cyber Keys require a certain biological coding found in humans that Viralites don't have, they can use them to power their weapons, and if they had enough power from the Cyber Keys then they could even power up the Cyber Gates to allow Alcon to escape, but for that they would need more power than any one of the keys have."

"So wait, what you're telling us is that the ranger we just faced, the ranger that just kicked our butts…is a human?" Calder asked in shock.

"Don't be so surprised Calder while there have been a few alien rangers, most are still human," Alpha said looking at the green ranger.

"I guess, by the way how did you manage to get us out of the quarry?" Calder asked looking at his robotic friend.

"Emergency teleportation system," Conner answered, the keyboard behind him sparking slightly, "and unfortunately we no longer really have that ability anymore."

"I'll take a look at it later with Alpha," Calder promised their mentor.

"Can we get back on topic here?" Merrick asked standing up, "We have an evil ranger out there that we just found out was human, and we have no clue as to why he's with them."

"I don't want to accept the idea that a human would willingly work with the Viralites if they knew what they were going to do," Kris said frowning.

"I don't want to accept that either, but until we have a firm grasp on what's going on and why this guy's doing this then we have to be open to all ideas," Drake explained with a small shake of his head.

"Okay so we know that he's human, now the question is, who is it?" Amy said bringing her knees to her chest.

"I have someone that I can call and see if she can help us," Conner said leaning back in his chair, "For now you guys rest and heal up, don't worry about coming back to work for the rest of the day."

The rangers nodded as Conner walked up the stairs, the older ranger pulling out his cell phone and hitting a few buttons before holding it up to his ear. As he continued behind the counter he smirked as he heard the sound of the other phone being picked up.

"Hayley, it's Conner," he said smirking, "I need your help with something, the sixth has shown up."

-Cyber Drive-

Amy walked down the street, head down as she tried to come up with something that would help the team with their latest threat. After Conner had left, the rangers went out to do different things, Calder was back in their headquarters, working alongside Alpha as they tried to get the emergency teleportation up and running again. Kris had gone home to help her mother paint the living room, Merrick and Drake had gone to the park in order to spar with each other, she guessed, in a hope to get stronger and cover their weaknesses. Amy didn't realize just how far into her thoughts she was as she ran into something sturdy, making her fall to the ground with a grunt. Looking up to see what happened, Amy saw Trey standing there looking at her with concern, helping her up after they both regained their bearings.

"You okay?" Trey asked as she wiped the dust from her jeans.

"Yeah I'm fine, probably my fault anyway," Amy muttered as she straightened up, "so what are you doing out and about?"

"Had a headache and when that happens I usually go for a walk," Trey replied smirking at her, "what about you? You seemed lost in thought?"

"Oh um…something happened and my friends and I don't really know what to do," the yellow ranger said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Work related?" the new kid asked curious, the two starting to walk down the street again.

"Yeah," Amy answered watching as some kids ran pass them, all of them laughing as they played a game of tag, "something new came up and we're not too sure how to deal with it."

"Well how do you guys normally deal with new things?" Trey asked looking over at her, noticing her smile fall slightly.

"Unfortunately I don't think that this is one of those things that we can deal with the way we normally do," Amy muttered, reaching up to touch her t-rex pendant, "Conner says that other groups have dealt with what we're dealing with and was able to get through it, but I'm worried that we're not up to the task."

"Maybe I can help," Trey offered, trying to get her to smile again.

It seemed to work as Amy stopped and turned to him, her smile coming back a bit as he stopped and faced her as well.

"Thanks Trey but this is something we have to deal with on our own," she replied taking a hold of his hand and giving it a squeeze, "looks like it's my turn to leave quickly though, Mexican night at my house and I want to be there before my dad gets to the food."

Trey looked her in the eyes, trying to figure out what it was that she was trying to keep from him, but shrugged it off figuring that if it was important enough he would figure it out sooner or later.

"Alright then, but if you need my help don't hesitate to ask okay," he stated giving her a lopsided grin.

"I will," Amy said walking away from him, speaking to herself when she was far enough away, "though it might be hard for you to help with ranger business."

Watching as Amy walked away, Trey couldn't help but feel his headache coming back with a vengeance, a faint crimson glow starting to surround him again. Stumbling into the nearby alleyway, he fell to his knees, clutching his head as the aura overtook him and transformed him into the evil power ranger. Standing up, Cyber Fire looked around before walking back to the entrance and looking over at the yellow ranger walking away from him. With a small chuckle he turned away again and started back down the alleyway, a Cyber Gate opening and allowing him to walk through.

-Cyber Drive-

Alcon was happier than he has been in a long while, so much so that he wasn't even upset that the rangers had gotten away from his Viralites the last time. His two second-in-commands, and his scientist had just watched their own power ranger defeat the Cyber Rangers as if it were nothing, and he was certain that the next time he would destroy them. Speaking of their own power ranger, Alcon could hear the sound of dial up as Cyber Fire appeared in the fortress, his footsteps echoing off the walls. Walking up next to Commander Alcon, Cyber Fire looked around the place, his hand twitching slightly when he noticed Gem and Scores standing there as well.

"Why did you call me here?" Cyber Fire asked unamused.

"Why does it matter?" Gem retorted narrowing her eyes, "You work for us, don't forget that."

"Silence, all of you," Alcon said slamming his fist on to the arm of his throne, "Cyber Fire, we are the ones that gave you your power and you will listen to me."

Cyber Fire looked over his shoulder at Commander Alcon, noticing quickly that the Commander's hand was very close to his sword at the moment and, even though he knew he would be able to take on Gem and Scores, he wouldn't survive against Alcon.

"Forgive me Commander," Cyber Fire muttered turning away from Gem, "so why have you called me here?"

"Digi has completed something for you," Alcon explained as the Viralite Scientist walked in, "something that will help you against the rangers."

"I don't need help against them," the ranger replied, "if you didn't notice I defeated them easily the last time."

"Be that as it may, this weapon that I created you will boost you advantage over them even more," Digi said holding out a black and crimson blaster, "I call it the Cyber Gun"

The blaster itself, Cyber Fire noticed, looked somewhat familiar. It was wider than the Cyber Blasters he saw on the rangers, it actually didn't even look like the Cyber Blasters. The main part of it was crimson, while the grip and the very bottom was black.

"This was created based of the Quantum Blaster that the Quantum Ranger used in battle," Digi explained as the ranger picked it up, "Those rangers aren't the only ones who can use past ranger tech."

"Hm, this will do then," the ranger stated, putting it in the holster on his belt, "The next time I fight the rangers I'll destroy them."

"And that will be sooner than you think, I want all of you to go to the human world and destroy those rangers no matter what," Alcon said as the three fighters looked at each other, "Take Pop-up with you, I don't want to take any chances this time."

"Don't worry will take them out," the evil ranger replied, the three of them leaving.

-Cyber Drive-

Calder listened intently to Alpha as he cut a couple of wires and moved them out of the way, the robot instructing him on how to fix the emergency teleportation system. The other rangers had left not long ago and he had wanted to get the system back up and running again in case they had to escape once more and, if he was being honest, he was hoping that he could get it running to a point that it would be able to teleport them whenever.

"Alright Calder now connect the red and pink wires together," Alpha said from out in front of the computer.

"Alright," Calder said, taking the two wires in his hands, "here we go."

As the two wires connect, sparks flew from them, making the green ranger shield his face as he got out from within the computer. Wiping his hands on his pants, Calder stood up and sat down on in his chair, Alpha walking over to him.

"Well that worked well," he said with a laugh, "it was almost like those two wires seemed to have too much of a spark."

"I was certain that it was those two wires," Alpha said walking around in a circle.

"It's fine Alpha, we just need to check some of the other wires," the green ranger said leaning back in his chair, "but I'm going to need some of my tools back at my place, should make it a little bit easier to fix those things down there."

"Shall we continue tomorrow then Calder?" the robotic ranger companion asked stopping and looking at the green ranger.

"Yeah I think that for now that's the best idea, I have some other things I want to work on anyway," Calder said turning to the computer and bringing up a program that he had been working on.

Alpha looked at the screen in front of him, quickly noticing the picture of the Viralite he had come to know as Gem, with what seemed to be a scanner constantly going over her. For a moment, Alpha wondered if he was merely scanning her to see if there were any weaknesses she had that they could use, but if that was the case then he would had also scanned Scores and the other Viralite wasn't up there. Then he remembered, Calder had taken an interest in the female Viralite, something about her having captured the young man's attention, and since then he had been trying to figure out what made her different from the other Viralites.

"Have you found anything out about Gem yet Calder?" Alpha asked, the green ranger sighing and shaking his head.

"No, not yet," he replied looking at the picture of Gem on the computer, "I know that there's something different about her but I just can't place my finger on it."

"I'm sure that you'll figure out Calder, you would make Billy and Ethan proud," Alpha stated making him smile.

"Really wish I could have met them," Calder said as he went back to work, "Conner told me a lot about Ethan, and I read all that I could on Billy, is it true that he really left Earth and married an alien?"

"That's correct, though the Alien Rangers were captured as well when they came to Earth to help," Alpha explained, "once Billy got word that rangers were disappearing from the planet, he made sure to get back to his home planet to help out in any way he could."

Calder nodded in understanding, as he turned his eyes back to the computer screen as the scanner continued to go over Gem's person. He had built the program after his last fight with Gem when he got a sample of her blood that fell to the ground after she had left. He was hoping that he would be able to use this in order to figure out anything about her that he could use to help, even though she wasn't aware of his meddling. As the green ranger continued his work, Alpha doing what he could to help him, he was caught off guard when the alarms went off, the computer screen switching over to the surveillance system that the rangers had in order to signal them when a Viralite showed up. On the screen, Calder could see Gem, Scores, Pop-up and, much to his dismay, Cyber Fire walking were in a construction zone outside of the city, a bunch Technos following them, Cyber Fire firing his weapon and destroying things as the workers there ran away.

"Ah man, they're already attacking again?" Calder asked with a groan, "Alright, Alpha contact the others, I'll head that way."

"You got it Calder," the robotic companion said as he ran off, "good luck rangers."

-Cyber Drive-

Drake panted as he came to a halt, having gone on a run after sparring with Merrick for a while. Taking his pulse, the red ranger looked around and saw that he was in the woods, that is if the trees around him were anything to go by. Sitting down, he opened the water bottle he brought with him and took a quick drink from it, only stopping when he heard the sound of a twig snapping nearby. Standing up again, Drake looked around to see who else was there when he jumped behind a tree to hide when said person walked into his line of sight. Actifed was now no less the twenty feet away from him, the dual wielding Viralite, as far as the red ranger knew, was unaware of his presence.

"This isn't good," Drake muttered as he pressed his back up against the tree, "Actifed is the last Viralite I want to run into at the moment."

As the Viralite continued to walk pass the red ranger, Drake tried to look out from behind the tree so that he could gauge if he would be able to get out of there. It didn't look like Actifed had noticed him just yet, but knowing what little of the Viralite it seemed unlikely that he could stay hidden for very long. Staying hidden as best as he could Drake attempted to leave the area, doing what he could in order to not draw attention to him and avoid a confrontation with a Viralite that he knew he couldn't beat at the moment. Looking out from the tree he was now hiding behind, the red ranger's eyes widened when he noticed that Actifed was now heading his way. Pressing himself up against the tree again, he closed his eyes and attempted to lower his heartbeat a little bit to calm himself down.

'Just so long as he doesn't find out that I'm here, then I'll be able to get out of here without him noticing me,' Drake thought taking a deep breath, 'okay let's move.'

Just as Drake was about to dart out from behind the tree and make a run for it his morpher went off, making him groan as Alpha's voice could be heard.

_"Drake, the Viralites are attacking, and Cyber Fire is with them you need to hurry back and help the others," _Alpha said as a sword shows up, positioned as his throat.

"Dang it," Drake muttered bringing up his morpher, "I'll be there as soon as I can Alpha."

Lowering his hand Drake glanced over to his left, Actifed walking to stand in front of him, his sword never wavering from where it was pointing.

"Stand up Cyber Red," he said, Drake standing up slowly as he pulled out his Cyber Key, "I guess now would be a good time to test just how far you have come with your dual wielding skills."

"Look as much I want to fight you, my friends need my help," Drake said, Actifed not moving an inch.

"Your friends can wait, we will fight now," the samurai Viralite tightening his grip on his sword, "now morph so we can begin."

"I don't have time for this, the city is being attacked and I need to go and help my team," Drake stated getting into a fighting stance.

"And yet you still prepare to fight me," Actifed pointed out as they started to circle around each other, "is it that you are like me, that you wish to see which of the two if us is the stronger fighter."

Drake glared at his opponent, the wind blowing a few leaves off of their branches and swirling them around in between them. In a second both parties were at it, Drake having summoned both of his swords, and the two clashed. Blocking Actifed's attack, Drake did his best to swing around and slash at his opponent, said Viralite moving out of the way with ease before attacking again. Going under the blades, the red ranger quickly ran pass the Samurai, through the trees as fast as he could. Actifed followed close behind as their fight continued, both warriors attacking one second and defending the next, their blades sending sparks off each other.

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!" Drake yelled as he flipped over a massive rock, morphing in midair.

Going into a shoulder roll, Drake blocked the incoming attack and pushed him away, spinning around so that he was now on his feet facing Actifed. The two circled around each other again for a few seconds before going back at it at full force. Actifed watched every move that the red ranger made, trying to decipher his opponent's fighting style as best as he could, but something seemed off, it was as if the red ranger wasn't completely into the fight. He was there, he had his swords, and he was dueling him, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else besides what he was currently doing. This annoyed the Samurai Viralite slightly as he wanted Cyber Red's full attention while they dueled, not just half of it, there was no honor in defeating something if they weren't a hundred percent into the fight. As the red ranger attacked once more, Actifed blocked it easily and pushed him back, the red ranger sliding back and getting into another fighting stance when he noticed that Actifed had put up his swords.

"This fight is over," Actifed said turning away from him, "but know that next time I won't let you go so easily, come ready to fight me with your full attention, or prepared to be destroyed."

Hesitantly, Drake lowered his weapons a bit, watching Actifed to make sure that he wasn't going to attack him when he guard was down. But when the Viralite started to walk away, the red ranger lowered his weapons completely and spoke up.

"Tell me this, why do you want to fight me so bad?" Drake asked catching his attention.

"I have said this before, you and I are both dual wielders," he said looking back at him, "I wish to fight you in order to see which of us is better."

"That's it huh? No hidden agenda where you simply destroy me and take my Cyber Key to Alcon?" Drake questioned tightening his grip on his sword.

"I do not follow Alcon, he has no honor and I cannot work for someone with no honor," the Viralite explained turning away again, "I also have no intentions of destroying this planet like he does."

"And why is that?" The red ranger asked confused.

Holding out his hand, Actifed caught a leaf falling from the tree above him, and turned around the face the ranger again. Holding the leaf between his thumb and index finger he held it out for Drake to see before answering.

"This world, I have come to find, holds much beauty, and Alcon wishes to destroy that," he replied catching the red ranger off guard, "I hold no grudge against this world, I only wish to fight you, but know this, our fight will end with one of us destroyed, so if you wish to continue to protect this world, you'll have to be stronger than me."

Watching as Actifed walked away, Drake couldn't help but feel the chill run down his spine, but at the same time he was relieved that it was one less Viralite that want to destroy the world. Thoughts of his friends resurfaced quickly though and the red ranger put away his weapons before pulling out another Cyber Chip. Running through the woods, he came to a fenced area separating the road from the trees, and jumped off it with a cry.

"CYBER RIDER, DOWNLOAD!"

Landing on his bike, Drake started off back towards the city, his friend and the safety of the world on the forefront of his mind.

"Don't worry guys, I'm on my way."

-Cyber Drive-

The rangers, having arrived earlier to where their opponents has shown up, were having a hard time as they were quickly separated. Merrick was fighting off Pop-up, the monster continuing to send out exploding ad after exploding ad. Blocking the attacks the best he could, Cyber Blue made his way towards the Viralite, only to get pushed back by another attack and a group of Technos that were aiding his opponent. Using his lance though, he was quickly able to disperse of the minions, leaving Pop-up wide open for an attack. Pulling out his blaster, Merrick fired away, his attack hitting Pop-up enough times to push him back and allow him to get in close enough to use his lance.

"You're not going to get away this time," Merrick said attacking him, the blades of his lance slashing the Viralite across the chest.

"That's what you think Cyber Blue," Pop-up said as he attack him, punching Merrick in the side, "but it's going to be you who's going to be destroyed in this fight."

"Keep dreaming," Cyber Blue said pushing him away, "come on show me what you got!"

Kris and Scores, not far away from where Merrick and Pop-up were fighting, were locked in a showdown, Kris using her bow to fire at the western styled Viralite. Shooting down her arrows, Scores laughed as he fired at her, Cyber Pink ducking behind a nearby pillar to avoid the attack.

"Do ya really think you can beat me with something as old fashion as a bow girl?" Scores asked firing his guns again, "ya must be crazy to think that."

"This coming from someone dressed like he belongs in a western movie," Kris retorted readying an arrow.

Twisting her body so that she spun out from behind the pillar, Kris fired her arrow, Scores firing his gun at the same time, and the two attacks passed by each other, each of them hitting their intended target. Rolling across the ground, Kris quickly recovered and pulled back on the string of her bow again, firing some more arrows before Scores could get a chance to attack. The arrows were quickly to hit their target, Scores shielding himself with his poncho the best he could. Panting, Cyber Pink smiled as she stood up, but her smile quickly disappeared as she saw Scores stand up as well, dusting off his poncho and pointing his gun at her.

"Ah'll tell ya this much pinky, ya have some good aim," he said as she pulled back on her bow string again, "but ta still ain't the marksmen ah am."

Firing their attacks both were knocked back on the ground again, their weapons being knocking out their hands as they gave a grunt of pain when the hit the ground. Calder and Gem were farther way from the ground, the two of them fighting yet again as the female Viralite attacked with her twin daggers. Using his Cyber Saber, Calder blocked the attacks and was able to push back against her, using said weapon to lock her into place when they clashed again.

"Look Gem this is crazy," Calder said keeping her in place, "I know there's something different about you, and you do too, you're not like the other Viralites."

"And what makes you say that Cyber Green?" Gem retorted with a growl, pushing back against him.

"Look at the facts, out of all the Viralites we've seen, while they appear mostly humanoid, you're the most human looking one of them all," Calder pointed out as the spun around, "you know it's true, I can see it in your eyes, they're hiding something from you and you want to know what it is."

Pushing him away, Gem twirled her daggers and attacked again, Calder ducking underneath the blades as he attempted to get her attention again.

"We can help you figure out what it is, all you have to do is leave the Viralites and join us," he stated as he blocked her attack.

"Shut up, stop trying to get into my head," she yelled, her attacks becoming more vicious, "I'll figure it out on my own, and I don't need you or her to help me."

The two attacked each other, both of their blades hitting the other, sending sparks flying off of them as they stumbled backwards. As they fought, Amy yelped while Cyber Fire tossed her to the side, using his new weapon to fire at her and knock her to the ground before switching it to blade mode and walking over to her. Standing up, with a bit of difficulty, Amy turned to face her opponent, backing away when she noticed just how close he was to her.

"Please you don't have to do this, you're a power ranger just like us," she said summoning her daggers, "you can join us and put a stop to this."

"And why would I want to do that?" Cyber Fire asked still walking towards her, "When what you want is couther productive to what I want."

"Why would you want to destroy the world?" Amy asked confused, using her daggers to block his attack, "You're human aren't you, you must have a home somewhere."

"I want to destroy the world because it's what the Commander wants," Cyber Fire explained attacking her again, "nothing more, nothing less."

Amy couldn't speak, not that she could at the time since he attacked her quickly afterwards, but her mind was running a hundred miles an hours as she rolled across the ground. Struggling to get to her hands and knees, she gasped in pain as he kicked her in the side and knocked her back to the ground. He pointed his blade at her throat, ready to strike and end this fight, when she finally found her voice again and spoke up.

"The sixth ranger always joins the team," She stated making him stop, "even if they're evil, they always join and help the team save the world."

Cyber Fire looked down at her, his blade stayed in place as the yellow ranger looked up at him and, he was sure if he could see her eyes, she would see that her eyes would be pleading to him. This however only made him laugh and he raised his sword again to attack when a round of blast went off around him and Amy, Cyber Fire backing up when he noticed Cyber Red was driving down the road towards them.

"Well, well, look who's shown up," he taunted leaving Cyber Yellow on the ground, "I was wondering if I was just going to be able to destroy your friends before you arrived."

"Well I'm here now," Drake said getting off his Cyber Rider, "and I'm not going to let you hurt my team."

"Is that so?" Cyber Fire asked with a laugh, "You probably should have showed up sooner if you wanted to avoid that."

"How about we just cut to the fight since I have a feeling words won't matter to you," Cyber Red suggested getting into a fighting stance.

Cyber Fire didn't reply, instead taking his own fighting stance to mirror his opponent. The two started to circle around each other slowly, waiting for the other ranger in red to make the first move. Standing up, Amy held her side as she could feel some pain, probably a broken rib, but pushed it to the side as she watch the two rangers. The two rangers stopped for a second before rushing forward, both of them ready with their swords, and bringing them together. Sparks flew off the metal, and with the force that they used it was enough for the two of them to push through and slash the other across the chest. Stumbling forward, Drake was quickly spun around and kicked in the chest as Cyber Fire continued his attack as if nothing was wrong. Getting his footing back though allowed the red ranger to block the incoming blade and push it off to the side. Jumping into the battle, Amy lashed out at the evil ranger but he quickly dodged out of the way making her instead hit the red ranger.

"This is just too easy," Cyber Fire remarked as he switched his weapon back into its blaster mode.

Seeing the gun the two rangers backed up, Amy's eyes widening as she was able to realize what the gun looked like.

"That…that looks like…"

"The Quantum Blaster," Drake finished in shock.

"Close, but it's not quite the Quantum Blaster," Cyber Fire replied pointing it at them, "but I'm surprised it took you this long to recognize my new weapon, this is the Cyber Gun, a better, more power weapon then your Cyber Weapons."

Firing his gun, Cyber Fire watched as his attack hit them, the two rangers falling to their knees as an explosion went off around them. As they fell to the ground, Merrick and Kris was tosses over next to them, both of the grunting as they rolled over the concert and stopped.

"Huh? Guy?!" Calder yelled out as he saw his team on the ground.

"Don't you forget about me Cyber Green," Gem growled attacking him.

Calder blocked and attempted to attack back, but Gem was starting to get faster in her movements again, making it close to impossible to escape her and help his friends. The others were getting to their feet as Scores and Pop-up walked over to where Cyber Fire was standing, the latter of the three switching his weapon back into saber mode.

"I believe it's time I ended this," Cyber Fire muttered as his blade started to glow yellow with power, "It's too bad Cyber Red, you might have survived longer if you didn't show up."

"Wait Gem's over there you can't attack them just yet," Pop-up pointed out, the evil ranger looking over his shoulder at him.

"The Commander told me to defeat the rangers," he replied turning back to the rangers, "and that's exactly what I'm doing."

Lightning started to shoot of the blade as the sound of crackling energy could be heard. Lifting his sword into the air, Cyber Fire stabbed it into the ground, the lightning shooting forwards towards the rangers and exploding around them, the attack also going towards the green ranger and Gem. Seeing the attack coming towards them, Gem's eyes widen in shock as she attempted to move out of the way but wasn't fast enough as it exploded around both her and the green Cyber Ranger. As the explosions went off around them, it was strong enough that it forced the rangers to demorph and knocked them away. As the others were knocked back and out of sight, Calder and Gem were knocked over a cliff edge, the two of them hitting the ground and rolling down the slope at the bottom of the cliff. As they came to a stop, Calder looked up from where he was laying and noticed that Gem was out cold, the female Viralite probably having hit her head in the fall. Standing up, Calder could hear the Technos coming down the nearby hill, more than likely looking to take his Cyber Key and retrieve Gem, and was about to run off when he stopped and looked back at Gem.

'I can't just leave her,' Calder thought as he looked back over to where he could hear the Technos coming from, 'even if she is evil I have to help her.'

Picking her up, Calder looked around the area and ran off with Gem on his back.


	12. Ep 12 - Firewall pt3

The Technos were still behind them, Calder was certain about that, and he was doing his best to find somewhere that both he and Gem could hide. Looking around, the green ranger was able to, much to his surprise, spot a nearby cave that seemed to be just out of the way enough that the Technos would possibly overlook it. As quickly as he could, Calder carried Gem over to where the cave was and placed her down on the ground when he was far enough in. After he did that he went back to the opening and glanced outside to make sure that the Technos didn't see them, his heart almost stopping when he saw the minions looking around. Pressing himself up against the wall of the cave, the green Cyber Ranger waited until the Technos gave up their search and vanished from his sight. Sighing, he walked back over to where Gem was laying, the female Viralite groaning as he kneeled beside her, opening her eyes to see that she had company.

"Wha…YOU!" she yelped, standing up before collapsing and grabbing a hold of her right ankle, "ow…"

"Are you okay?" Calder asked helping her to sit up against a wall of the cave.

"I'm fine," Gem retorted pulling her arm away from him, "why am I in this cave?"

"You were knocked out and I was helping you, had to hide in here because we had Technos coming after me," the green ranger explained sitting across from her on the other side of the small cave, "You're welcome by the way."

Gem glared at him, getting ready to jump up and attack him, but her ankle sent a sharp jolt of pain through her as she tried to stand again. Groaning, she sat back down and rubbed her ankle, Calder getting up and walking over to her again, holding up his hand to stop her from moving as he knelt beside her. Pulling her boot off, Calder examined her ankle and gently pressed down on it, Gem letting out a yelp of pain before pulling her leg away from him.

"What the heck are you doing?" She asked with a snarl, glaring daggers at him.

"I was double checking to see if your ankle is sprained," he explained looking at her, "it's doesn't look too swollen but we should still wrap it up, just in case."

"And how do you plan on doing that huh?" Gem asked in a slightly irritated tone, "It's not like we have any medical supplies here and…what are you doing?"

Taking off his over shirt, Calder lifted her leg slightly and set it on his so that it was elevated a little bit. Using his shirt he then proceeded to wrap her ankle the best he could, Gem watching him hesitantly as he finished wrapping it up before giving her a lopsided smile.

"There, it's not perfect but, it should work until I can get you back to our headquarters and get better supplies," he said making her raise an eyebrow, "my friends should be able to find me once they get back to headquarters."

"They won't be able too," Gem stated in an annoyed tone.

"And what makes you say that?" The green ranger asked confused.

"This is a magnetic area, there's no way that the rangers are going to be able to find you here, and your morpher will be out of commission for a while too," the purple haired girl explained, "in fact I could probably easily take you out at this very moment."

Trying to stand, Gem got ready to attack the Green Cyber Ranger, but her ankle sent another jolt of pain through her body making her sit back down.

"Yeah good luck with that," Calder remarked with a laugh, "well if my morpher is out for the moment, and the other rangers can't find me here, we better start moving."

"So why are you taking me to your headquarters?" she asked confused.

"We have a medical kit there that I can use in order to wrap this better," Calder explained as he sat down in front of her, making sure to keep her ankle lifted up, "sorry but  
I don't think they would be too happy if a Viralite showed up at a hospital."

"And you're not worried that I'll, oh I don't know, destroy your headquarters or tell Alcon where it is so he can send someone to destroy it?" Gem questioned, looking at the green ranger as if he were crazy.

"I don't think you will," Calder replied catching her off guard, "I already said this but, you're different, and I think that you don't want to help a group of villains that are keeping something from you."

Gem didn't reply to that, instead choosing to sit there with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the green ranger as he rechecked her ankle to make sure the wrap around her ankle was still snug. She found it slightly annoying, that even though they were enemies he was still helping her, that he was willing to lower his guard to a possible attack just because he was putting his trust in her not to hurt him, but at the same time she was touched that he was doing this, that he was putting his trust into her. Shaking her head as she tried to get these thoughts out of her head, Gem returned her attention back to the green Cyber Ranger and tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" she asked catching his attention and making them look up.

"Because I want to help you," he replied after a few seconds of silence, "because I believe that you're a good person, you've just been misled."

"And what if you're wrong, what if I'm not a good person?" the female Viralite asked leaning in.

Calder and Gem looked each other in the eyes, neither of them moving as they watched each other, up until a point that Calder gave her another lopsided grin.

"I don't think I am," the green ranger replied before standing up, "now then I think the Technos are gone by now, so why don't we move out."

"You know you could have just left me and had the Technos pick me up," Gem pointed out as he helped her to her feet, the Viralite warrior leaning up against him.

"I could have, but I want to show you that you don't have to be evil, that there is some good in you," Calder pointed out as well making her roll her eyes, "so please let me help you."

"You sound a lot like the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger," Gem stated, Calder looking over at her.

"You've talked to Kira?" he asked in shock making her laugh.

"No I've only just fought her and your female rangers a couple of weeks ago," she responded making him narrow her eyes, "seriously do you not pay attention, I'm pretty sure that she would have gone back with them and have met you rangers."

Calder stopped and looked at her again, the gears in his head turning as he tried to process what she had just told him.

"Kris and Amy never mentioned meeting her, and they would have if they had met a past ranger," Calder sated frowning, "are you sure that you were fighting Kira?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure I recognized the ranger that escaped from us that I was charged with capturing," she replied deadpanned.

Calder looked at her confused for a second before shaking his head and narrowing his eyes, questions as to why the girls wouldn't tell them why wouldn't tell them about Kira running through his head as they started back towards the Cyber Drive Headquarters.

-Cyber Drive-

Conner didn't think he could ever be more relieved than when he saw four of the rangers walking into the Headquarters, the only thing that could have made this better was if all of them were there. He had watched the fight against Cyber Fire and the other Viralites, had watched as the evil ranger managed to defeat them once again, causing all of them to demorph as they got knocked away from the area, and had watched as they got out of there as fast as they could before the Technos could find them. The only issue at the time was that Calder was busy fighting Gem and he had no idea as to where the green ranger could be at the moment.

"Where's Calder, did he get out?" Amy asked frowning as she noticed that that green ranger wasn't there.

"I'm not sure, he was fighting Gem when Cyber Fire's attack knocked you guys away," Conner answered bringing up a map of Reefside, "we're scanning the area but it seems he's found an area that has a high magnetic pressure, well that or he's just up and disappeared."

"So Calder is missing, meaning we're now down one ranger, and Cyber Fire just managed to beat us yet again," Merrick mumbled as he sat down.

"I have a feeling that he's just going to keep getting stronger too," Kris stated as she helped the yellow ranger with a particularly bad cut she had, "and if he does keep getting stronger, I don't see how we're going to beat him."

"We need to find out who he is," Drake said as he paced back and forth.

"That's easier said than done though Drake," Conner remarked making the red ranger stop, "sometimes there's a tell as to who the evil ranger could be, other times there isn't."

Turning to the computer he brought up two files, one of the Dino Thunder rangers fighting the evil white ranger, the video switching over to Trent not long after he got the white dino gem. The other video showed Tommy getting captured by Rita and turning into the evil green ranger, then of him talking to Kimberly after they figured out he was the green ranger.

"When Tommy was captured and made the evil green ranger, his personality changed drastically, it was easy to see that something was wrong, though the rangers couldn't see it," Conner explained, "with Trent, at the very beginning we couldn't see much of a difference up until the end and that was when we knew he was the white ranger."

"So what you're saying is that even if we try to find him, we may or may not be able to tell who he is?" Kris summed up, the older red ranger nodding.

"I'm saying it might be difficult, but don't give up," Conner said standing up, "try to think, has there been anyone that seems to be acting different now than when you first met them?"

"Not that I know of," Amy said frowning, "and no one who comes to Cyberspace seems to be acting out of the ordinary."

"So we have no leads," Merrick groaned leaning back where he was sitting, "great."

"That's okay we need focus on finding Calder then," Drake said leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his knees, "we'll head back to where we just were, hopefully he hasn't gone too far away."

"While you guys do that, I'll stay down here and see what I can find out about our new ranger and possibly where Calder is," Conner said as the rangers who sat down stood up to get going, "I'll contact you if I figure anything out."

"Thanks Conner, alright guys let go," Drake ordered as the team ran out of their headquarters.

"Oh I hope the rangers manage to find Calder before the Viralites do," Alpha stated holding his head.

"So do I Alpha, so do I," Conner replied as he started to scan the city for Calder.

-Cyber Drive-

Trey groaned as he hit the ground, his head hurting more than before as he looked up and noticed that he was back in the techno looking place he was take to after he was attacked by that strange looking monster. Standing up he looked around trying to gain some sense of where exactly he was and if it was possible that he would be able to get out of there. Just as he was about to move though, he felt something on his right wrist and heard the jingle of chains. Looking to his wrist, he saw that he as chained to the floor, the chain long enough for his to move around a little but not too much more. On his left wrist though was something that he was sure wasn't there before, a metallic gleam shine due to the pulses of data going through the walls it was a slender rectangle that slanted inwards on the side facing his body before leveling out again, the coloring on it black and red. On the top was three buttons, one with a helmet on it, one with what looked to be a train, and one that was blank, on the side that was facing away with him was a small slot. Seeing the slot, Trey pulled out the memory chip that was in his pocket, and slipped it in, the chip glowing slightly before the buttons lit up.

"Okay that's weird," Trey muttered looking at it, "wonder what would happen if I pressed this button."

Pressing the blank button, he waited for something to happen, frowning as nothing around him seemed to change. He then pressed the button with the train on it, and again nothing happened, causing Trey to get frustrated as he went to the last button. Just before he was about to press it though a dark grey hand grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled it away, tossing Trey to the side and bumping the memory chip out of the slot. Looking up, Trey noticed two figures standing before him, one of them he recalled be the one who attacked him and brought him to this place the first time, the other one he noticed was wearing an old western cowboy attire, and a poncho.

"Who are you two?" Trey asked standing up again, "And why am I here?"

"Ah believe ya asked that the last time as well," Scores replied as he picked up the memory chip, "allow me ta refresh that memory of yours, ya see the Commander was getting frustrated with those blasted Cyber Rangers foiling his plans ta derezz your planet."

"Yeah well that's the power rangers for you, always making sure that the Earth isn't destroyed by evil people like you," Trey said with a shrug, "still not answering my questions though."

Kicking Trey in the gut, Scores watched as he fell to the ground before stepping on his chest to keep him there.

"As ah was say'n, after we lost to those varmints one to many times, we managed to come across something ta even the playing field," Scores continued, putting pressure on to Trey's chest, "so we created our own ranger ta defeat them once and for all."

"That's where I come in," Pop-up said bouncing over to them, "I was tasked with finding the perfect candidate to become our ranger and help up destroy the power rangers, and that's when I found you."

"That's cute guys really it is," Trey said grinning at them, "but unfortunately I don't help people who are trying to destroy my world, and I defiantly would help you guys destroy the power rangers."

"It's too late to deny us boy," Alcon roared as both he and Digi walked in, "you've already helped us defeat those pesk a couple of times already."

Pushing Scores off of him, Alcon pulled Trey up by the front of his shirt and pushed him against the wall, Trey pushing himself off before facing the group of monsters in front of him.

"You're lying, I would never help you and I wouldn't dream of attacking the rangers," he retorted defiantly.

"Oh but it's true," Digi said as he took the memory chip from Scores, "this Cyber Key has been modified so that when you morphed you would obey us, it took me a while but I was finally able to corrupt the programing in it to a point that we could forcefully morph you and summon you whenever the Commander wanted, up until now you have been tapping into the power of the morphing grid with the Cyber Fire Key but now that I created you Fire Connector you'll be able to tap into even more power and we'll have more control over you with this little control chip."

"But it seems that we have to go further than that now don't we?" Commander Alcon questioned as Digi placed a small white chip on the Cyber Key, "Seeing as you have managed to defeat the rangers twice but still not destroy them I'll personally see that you don't fail me again."

"What makes you think I'll agree huh?" Trey asked glaring at the armor cladded commander in front of him.

"Oh you won't have a choice," Alcon replied grabbing his wrist before taking the Cyber Key from Digi, "once I place the Cyber Key in and activate it you'll obey my every command, even when you aren't morphed."

Putting the Cyber Key into the morpher, Commander Alcon pressed down on the button with the helmet on it, crimson lightning starting to shot off of Trey as the Commander backed up. Holding on to his wrist, Trey backed up as he screamed out as the lightning coming off of him started to intensify before a crimson energy engulfed him. As the energy died down, Cyber Fire stood there, looking around at the others before flicking his wrist and breaking the cuff that was holding him there. Rubbing his wrist, he looked over at Alcon and demorphed, Trey's eyes now giving off a faint crimson glow to them.

"So then," he said smirking, "which ranger do you want me to take out first?"

-Cyber Drive-

Having searched for their lost teammate, the rangers returned down heartened as they found nothing that could possibly tell them where Calder could have disappeared to. Conner, having just left to go pick something up from someone he said could help them, tried to assure them that Calder would come back, that it was hard to take out a ranger, but they were still worried.

"The scanner is still going, but something is blocking it from locating him," Alpha explained as Drake and Kris tried to help him.

"This is ridicules, I have no idea what I'm looking at here," Kris groaned as she looked at the computer screen.

"We have to keep looking Calder's out there and I hate to find out what would happen if Cyber Fire got a hold of him," Drake replied as the backdoor to the headquarters opened up.

"While I'm glad I'm your top priority, you can stop looking for me," Calder said walking in, Gem still limping beside him.

Seeing one of their enemies walking in with their teammates, the ranger all got into fighting stances, Calder quickly holding up the hand not supporting her to stop them.

"It's okay she won't attack," he explained, noticing none of his teammates relaxing, "she sprained her ankle and I promised that I would fix it up for her."

"Calder she's a Viralite," Amy said pointing at her.

"Thanks sweetheart I'm sure none of us here knew that," Gem retorted sarcastically.

"Gem be nice," Calder warned, making her roll her eyes, "Alpha do you mind getting me the medical kit?"

"Oh I don't like this," Alpha said walking off to get what the green ranger asked for.

"Calder are you sure about this?" Drake asked, keeping his gaze on the female warrior.

"Look I know this isn't the best idea," Calder said sitting her down, "but I promised her that I would help her and I plan on keeping my promise."

The rangers looked at each other, unassured of what was going to happen, but in silent acceptance they nodded and turned to look at Calder and Gem.

"Alright Calder, we'll respect your promise," Drake agreed making him smile.

"But if she steps out of line then we're taking her out," Merrick stated making Gem roll her eyes again.

"Don't worry I'll keep my hands clean," she replied making the blue ranger glare at her, "and I promise not to tell the Viralites where your base is, one good deed deserves another I guess."

"See Gem you are a good person," Calder said smiling at her, taking the medical kit from Alpha as he returned.

"Don't look into it too much Cyber Green," Gem said with a huff.

"So now that Calder's back we can try to figure out who Cyber Fire is," Amy suggested making Calder look over at her and Kris.

"Gem do you have any idea who Cyber Fire is?" Kris asked looking at the purple haired girl.

"Even if I did Cyber Pink why would I want to tell you?" Gem challenged making Kris frown, "besides I never saw him when he wasn't morphed."

"Alright then so back to square one," Drake stated shoving his hands into his pockets, "we need to figure out who Cyber Fire is so that way we can try to break their control over him."

"Speaking of things we don't know," Calder said standing up and turning to face them, "Kris, Amy do you two have anything to tell us?"

The two female rangers looked at each other confused, the boys looking at them before turning back to Calder.

"What do you mean Calder?" Kris asked not catching on.

"Maybe the fact that you guys met Kira and didn't tell any of us," Calder stated, the girls' eyes widening as they finally caught on with what he was saying.

Drake and Merrick looked at each other in confusion before turning back to Calder, the red ranger speaking up in the girls' defense.

"Calder, Kira has been captured, and even if she wasn't she would have come straight to where Conner was," Drake explained making Gem chuckle, "and what are you laughing about?"

"Oh it's just hilarious to see you fighting," she stated with a grin, "Dino Thunder Yellow managed to escape just a little bit after your team was formed, I would know I was tasked with finding her not long ago and fought both her and you two over there a couple of weeks ago."

Not believing what they were hearing, Drake and Merrick turned to the girls, both of them having a 'we've been caught' look to them, not helping their situation. Walking over to them, Drake placed his hand on Kris's shoulder, making her look up at him.

"Kris is…is this true?" Drake asked in shock.

"I…we wanted to tell you but…"

"We had to keep it a secret," Amy answered making them look over at her, "Kira asked us to."

"Amy one of our main goals to save the past rangers," Merrick pointed out shaking his head, "don't you think that we might have wanted to know that another past ranger was free?"

"Kira said she had to do something, and that she would join us when she finished," Amy retorted turning to face the blue ranger and pointing at Gem, "she was trying to figure out what was up with her!"

"The fact of the matter is you should have told us that Kira was free, secret or not," Calder said making the yellow ranger glare at him, "we're a team we shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

"Look I know we should have told you, but Kira asked us not to okay, she said that once she managed to figure out what was up with Gem then she would join us," Amy explained getting irritated, "you can't really fault us for this can you?"

"No we're not," Drake promised looking at the yellow ranger, "I don't want this team to fall apart because of one secret, we're power rangers, and more than that we're a family."

"We really are sorry Drake," Kris muttered, her shoulders falling slightly, "we didn't want to keep this a secret from you guys."

"I'm sorry too, I jumped the gun on this," Calder apologized rubbing his forehead, "I guess it was just the fact that you would keep something this big from us got to me."

Amy took a deep breath to calm herself, happy to know that the team had, hesitantly, accepted their apology and though she hated to admit it, she knew they were right, they should have told the others about Kira. Watching the rangers, Gem was amazed that they were able to solve this problem so quickly, faster than she would have thought possible. What surprised her the most though was Cyber Red acting so calm. When she had first started fighting him, he had been hot headed and merely jumped into a fight without considering what he was up against, but now he was listening to the other rangers and thinking things through.

"Alright then, let's split up and see if we can find anything about Cyber Fire," Drake ordered, the other rangers nodding, "Kris you're with me, we'll go check out the business district, Amy and Merrick I want you two to go and search downtown, Calder…"

"I'll do what I can from here," Calder said with a nod, "someone's got to watch Gem and since I'm the one who brought her here it might as well be me."

"Okay keep us posted," Drake said nodding back, "if Cyber Fire or any other Viralite shows up, contact the others."

"Right," Amy and Merrick said before heading out.

As the team split up to go search the city for clues as to who Cyber Fire could be, Gem watched them, wondering what just happened. Her thoughts were quickly brought back to her current situation as she felt Calder take his shirt off her ankle and noticed him opening the medical kit beside him.

"Alpha I need you to start up a scan of the city, set it to look for anything that might be connected to the morphing grid," Calder said looking over at Alpha, "maybe if we can pinpoint that we can find the person who's using the Cyber Fire Key."

"I'm on it Calder," Alpha said walking over to the computer.

"What…just happened?" Gem muttered as Calder continued to wrap her leg.

"What are you talking about Gem?" the green ranger asked not looking up.

"I figured that their little secret would have turned the team against them," the purple haired girl said frowning slightly, "instead you all seemed to mend that problem quickly, quicker than I thought possible."

"We're a team, and Drake's right, we shouldn't let secrets tear us apart," Calder said finally looking up at her, "honestly we're you trying to turn us against the girls?"

"I'm a Viralite, it's my job to defeat you power rangers by any means necessary," Gem pointed out making Calder shake his head.

"I keep tell you that you don't have to be the bad guy just because you're with them," the green ranger explained once again as he stood up, "look while we're here, let me run an experiment on you, I have a feeling that you're not who you really say you are."

"And why would I let you run an experiment on me, I can't even stand Digi's experiments," Gem challenged, glaring at him again.

"Because I can see it in your eyes, you want to know why you're so different from the other Viralites," he pointed out with a grin, "might as well figure it out while we're here."

Sitting there, Gem mulled over the thoughts running through her mind, trying to come up with a good reason as to why he shouldn't run an experiment on her. But he was right, she had been trying to figure out what Alcon was hiding from her for a while now and she wasn't getting anywhere with it, so why not let Cyber Green try.

"Fine but don't try anything funny Cyber Green," Gem stated making him smile.

"Don't worry I won't," he said as started getting things ready, "oh and by the way, my name is Calder."

-Cyber Fire-

Amy and Merrick arrived downtown after about ten minutes of walking, the two rangers watching other people as they walked by. Stepping up onto a ledge Amy eyes scanned over the people walking pass her, while Merrick did the same from ground level. As the two rangers looked around, Amy started to walk around, not seeing a banana peel on the ledge she was standing on, making her slip as she stepped on it. As she feel though she was quickly caught before she hit the ground, Amy looking up to see Trey holding her with a grin.

"You need to be just a bit more careful if you're going to be walking around up there," Trey teased as he set her down on her feet.

"Yeah guess I should be," Amy said as Merrick ran over to her, "at least you were here to catch me though."

"Yeah guess you were lucky," Trey replied as he glanced over at Merrick.

"Amy are you okay?" Merrick asked as he stopped next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, Trey was here to catch me oddly enough," the yellow ranger said smiling, "oh right you two haven't met yet, Merrick this is Trey, Trey this is Merrick."

"Nice to finally meet you," Merrick said holding out his hand.

"You too," Trey said shaking it, squeezing his hand a bit tightly, "so what are you two doing downtown?"

"Nothing really," Merrick replied shoving his hands into his pockets, "Cyberspace isn't that busy so Conner let a few of us go a bit early."

"Is that so, that's a bit hard to believe," Trey said, one of his brows raised, "from what Amy told me, that place is one of the most popular places for teens to hang out."

"Yeah well middle of the week things typically slow down," Merrick stated narrowing his eyes slightly.

Trey didn't say anything, instead just giving them a small nod of the head before turning his attention to Amy, the yellow ranger giving him a smile. It felt almost too easy for him, and if he really wanted to he could take the two of them out with no issues, but he knew he had to wait for the perfect moment. Glancing over to Merrick out of the corner of his eye, Trey could tell that Merrick seemed on edge, and that wasn't good for him or for his plans to destroy the Cyber Rangers. Acting quickly, he gave them a wide grin and rubbed the back of his head, letting out a small laugh as he did so.

"Guess there are still somethings left to learn about this place," Trey said with a chuckle, noticing Merrick relaxing a little bit, "anyways Amy, I was wonder if maybe you would like to hang out tomorrow, if you can that is."

"Sure I would love to," Amy said smiling brightly, "how about we meet at Cyberspace at noon?"

"Great, I'll be there," the burnet boy said smirking, turning to Merrick, "hope we get to meet again."

Merrick nodded, Trey taking that as his cue to leave, patting Amy on the shoulder as he walked passed her. As he turned the corner, he stopped and smirked as he pulled out a tracking device that Digi made for him. Digi theorized that if he was able to place a small beacon that he created on one of the rangers, something he just did with Cyber Yellow, then if one of the rangers contacted her from, or if she went to, their headquarters then they would be able to locate it. In all honesty the first thought was a long shot, they had no clue if or when one of the rangers would contact her from the headquarters, but it was worth the shot if they could locate their base of operations.

"Thank you Cyber Yellow," Trey said as he put the tracker up, "I'll have to make sure to take you down quickly for unknowingly helping me."

-Cyber Drive-

"You know, I kind of wished that we had a better clue on who it was we're looking for," Kris stated as they looked around the business area of Reefside, "I mean I understand that we're looking for someone who's acting out of the ordinary but that's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"It does seem like we have a herculean task in front of us," Drake commented as he took his sun glasses off, "honestly I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't find anything."

"It feels like people are staring at us too," the pink ranger said as she glanced around to see if anyone was looking, "it's kind of unnerving."

Drake did the same, glancing around and noticing that at least a couple of elderly couples were looking at them, the couples smiling at them before continuing on their way. He couldn't find anyone who seemed to be looking at them with malicious intent; however, and this did nothing to help him relax.

"We should try looking somewhere else, I don't think we're going to find anything here," the red ranger said as he hung his sun glasses off the front of his shirt.

Kris nodded and followed Drake as they made their way through the busy street, trying not to draw any attention to themselves. Making it out of the crowd of people on their way to lunch, the two rangers looked around to see if there was any place else that caught their attention for them to go look through.

"I'm still not convinced that we're just going to stumble across who Cyber Fire will be," Kris said as they continued down the street, "I mean it does seem like a bit of a stretch that he's just going to come out and tell us who he is."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't try, in the mean time we should also look out for Kira, we need to try to get her to join us so that we have another past ranger to help teach us," Drake muttered, Kris looking at the ground a with a downcast expression as he does.

"Yeah I guess we should," Kris replied not looking up.

Stopping his in tracks, Drake looked back at the pink ranger and noticed that she was upset. Placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her, Drake gave her a lopsided grin as she looked up at him, making her blush slightly.

"Hey don't let what happened get you down, yeah we were upset that you and Amy didn't tell us about Kira but it's okay," the red ranger said lifting her spirit a little, "we'll find her again and try to get her to come with us the next time."

Kris nodded, now feeling slightly better knowing that Drake wasn't mad at her, and this put a small spring in her step as they started up their search again. Just as they were about to head towards another area though the sounds of explosions and screams filled the air, the two rangers looking at each other before running off to see what was going on.

"That's right you humans, run away like the cowards you are," Pop-up taunted as he sent some more exploding ads out, Technos all around him attacking humans.

"Oh great just what we need," Kris groaned as they saw the Viralite, "think we should morph?"

"Not just yet," the red ranger replied, bringing up his morpher, "Alpha, Calder, Pop-up is in the shopping district."

_"Yeah I noticed, the alarm just went off," _Calder replied, _"I'll get a hold of Merrick and Amy, we'll get there as fast as we can."_

Another scream was heard, Drake and Kris noticing that a mother and her little boy was being attack by some Technos. Jumping into action, the two rangers pushed back the Technos, catching Pop-up's attention as Drake got into a fighting stance and Kris turned to face the two that they just saved.

"Are you alright?" Kris asked as the woman nodded, holding her son close to her.

"Yes, thank you so much," she replied trembling a little bit, "I haven't been this scared since that dinosaur hybrid thing attacked us when the Dino Thunder rangers were here."

"You're save now, but you need to take your son and go, we'll hold them off," the pink ranger said giving her a thumbs up.

"Of course," she said picking up her son and running off, "thank you again."

Turning around to face the Viralite, Kris got into a fighting stance as well, Pop-up laughing as more Technos showed up.

"So there's only two of you this time huh?" He asked pointing at them, "And if I remember you two are the ones who almost got me the first time we fought."

"You would be right ugly," Drake commented clenching his fist, "and you're not getting away this time."

"We'll just see about that, Technos attack!"

The Viralite minions jumped into actions, surrounding the two rangers before attacking them. Grabbing the wrist of the one attacking him, Drake twisted it to where the Techno's hand was now behind its back, the red ranger pushing him away before sweep kicking another one that was trying to flank him. Going from a back flip to jumping over the Technos attacking her, Kris was quick to spin kick all the three in front of her, knocking them down before two others grabbed a hold of her arms. Pushing herself up off the ground, Kris started to spin in between them, pushing them forward a little bit before landing and using her momentum to flip them on to the ground.

"Kris, up and over," Drake said catching the pink ranger's attention.

Heading over toward the red ranger, she jumped over him as he ducked, opening up one of the Technos that was about to attack him and allowing her to kick it in the chest and knock it into some of the other Technos.

"This is getting ridiculous," Pop-up said as he watched the minions getting defeated, "never send in a Techno to do a Viralite's job."

Walking over to where the rangers were fighting the Technos, Pop-up grabbed a hold of Drake and punched him in the gut.

"Come on Cyber Red show me what you got," He taunted tossing him to the side.

"Careful what you ask for," Drake stated attacking him.

Going into a spin kick, Drake missed as Pop-up went under his leg, coming up to smack him in the side and knock him away. Stumbling, the red Cyber Ranger was quickly attacked again as their Viralite opponent grabbed a hold of him and lifted him off the ground, dropping him down so his back hit Pop-up's knee.

"Drake!" Kris yelled seeing the red ranger hit the ground.

Pushing the Technos out of her way, Kris ran over and jumped into the air, kicking Pop-up in his chest and knocking him back. Turning around, she helped Drake up, the red ranger groaning a bit as he got to his feet.

"You okay?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied giving her a thumbs up.

"You rangers are starting to get annoying," Pop-up said standing up, "I think it's time that I finished you off."

"Don't forget about us," a female yelled catching Pop-up off guard.

Flanking him, Merrick and Calder grabbed a hold of his arms, Amy jump kicking him, knocking him to the ground again as the boys let go of him.

"Hey guys," Calder said as they ran over to Drake and Kris.

"Man am I glad you guys are here," Drake said high fiving Merrick.

"Yeah we got here as fast as we could when Alpha contacted us," Merrick said turning to Calder, "but what about Gem, did you just leave her back at Headquarters?"

"Alpha's watching her at the moment, but she promised that she would attack our base," the green ranger promised.

"And you're positive we can trust her?" Amy asked unassured.

"Let's give her the benefit of the doubt," Kris said standing up for Calder, "if she says she won't then I say we trust that she'll keep her word."

"We'll discuss this later, right now let's focus on Pop-up," Drake said turning towards where the Viralite was standing up.

"Argh, so annoying I can't stand you power pesk," Pop-up complained, waving his arms all around.

"I say we morph and take care of one of our Viralite problems," Merrick suggested as the team lined up.

"I was just about to say the same thing," Drake said pulling out his Cyber Key, "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" the team responded pulling out their Cyber Keys.

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECT!"

"Dialing…" Drake called out as he morphed, running his thumb over the top of his visor, "Cyber Drive…RED!"

"Dialing…" Amy called morphing, holding up the back of her right hand over the helmet's mouth piece, "Cyber Drive…YELLOW!"

"Dialing…" Merrick called as he morphed, "getting into a fighting stance, "Cyber Drive…BLUE!"

"Dialing…" Kris called out as she morphed, running her right hand from the left side of her belt to her right, "Cyber Drive…PINK!"

"Dialing…" Calder called out as he morphed, bumping his fist together then pumping his right fist into the air, "Cyber Drive…GREEN!"

"Cyber Drive Rangers, Connected!"

"You don't scare me," Pop-up stated as he fired off some of his ads at them.

"Take him down rangers," Cyber Red ordered, the team jumping out of the way of the attack.

Jumping over the attack, Kris and Amy landed in front of Pop-up, the two girls pulling out their Cyber Sabers and striking him on both the front and the backside. As the female rangers finished their attack, Pop-up attempted to attack as well only to be stopped when Merrick and Calder fired their blasters as him. Stumbling back, the shield headed Viralite noticed that the red ranger was now in front of him, wielding both of his swords as he attacked his opponent.

"Keep attacking me all you want power punk," Pop-up said as he moved out of the way of the two swords, "it won't matter when Cyber Fire gets here to finish you off."

"Even if we can't beat your evil ranger yet, we're still going to defeat you," Drake claimed as he managed to land an attack.

"That's right, if we can get rid of one of our Viralite problems then it will make our job easier," Calder said as he attacked with his Cyber Axe.

"And we'll just continue to grow stronger until we can beat Cyber Fire," Kris stated as she fired her arrows at him.

The rangers continued their attack on Pop-up, the shield Viralite having a hard time creating ads to attack them. In an effort to get the rangers away from him, Pop-up created some ads to surround him and made them explode when they were close enough, the rangers backing stumbling away from the attack, Amy and Calder hitting the ground, Kris and Merrick helping them up.

"Time to power up," Drake said as he pulled out a Cyber Chip, "Download, Saber Gear! Cyber Red, Saber Mode!"

"Wait what's going on here?" Pop-up asked as he noticed Drake's armor.

"Activate jets!" Drake ordered, his jets turning on.

Flying forward, the red ranger catching the Viralite off guard as he brought his swords up in the x formation. This attack hit with enough force that Pop-up was knocked a few feet into the air, Drake following quickly behind him as he slashed his weapons upwards, and then back down, knocking Pop-up back down on to the ground.

"What hit me?" Pop-up asked as he stood back up, not noticing the rangers regroup and pull out summon their Cyber Weapons.

"Let's bring them together," Drake ordered, the team forming the Cyber Cannon.

"H-hey wait just a minute," Pop-up yelped backing up, "that didn't work the last time remember."

"We'll just see if it works this time then," Drake stated as the cannon started charging up.

"Ready…"

"Aim…"

"Fire!" Drake yelled pulling the trigger.

The blast shot forward and struck true, Pop-up trying to block it as best as he could to no avail.

"No this can't be happening!" Pop-up yelled as the attack broke through and shot through his chest, the Viralite falling to his knees before exploding.

As the Viralite exploded, Cyber Fire watched from afar, chuckling as the shield Viralite was derezzed. The program had worked better than Digi had expected, and the Viralite scientist was able to locate the Cyber Drive Headquarters. He wanted to go and take out the rangers, but Cyber Fire had his mission and started off towards where the Digi told him that the head was located, the destruction of their base on primary goal. In the Cyber World, Alcon yelled out in fury as he stood up from his throne, storming down the stairs.

"Blast those rangers I'll have them destroyed no matter what," he yelled pushing Digi to the side, "Activate Project: Increase!"

The beam of data struck where Pop-up was just standing, reforming the Viralite and causing him to grown to an enormous size.

"And here comes to boom!" Pop-up yelled as he reformed, laughing.

"Whoa," the rangers yelped as they stumbled back from the small tremor of the giant Viralite's footsteps.

"Let's call the zords," Drake said as the rangers pulled out their memory chip.

"Cyber Riders, Download."

"Red Racer, online."

"Blue Flyer, online."

"Green Rover, online."

"Yellow Dozer, online."

"Pink Cruiser, online."

"Cyber Riders Combine!" they called out as they plugged their memory chip in to their control board, "Cyber Max Megazord ready!"

"Time to place some BIG ads," Pop-up said as he created some of his ads, firing them at the Cyber Max Megazord.

"Data Shield, Download, Cyber Spear, Download!" the rangers ordered, their arsenal appearing on their megazord.

Lifting up the shield, the megazord blocked the attack, pushing forward and getting close enough to attack Pop-up with the Cyber Spear.

"Ow! That hurt!" Pop-up complained as the attack hit, "Let's see how you handle this, Ad Buster!"

As three large ads appeared, the rangers' eyes widened as they looked of a clearing they could use to escape the attack. They had to move quickly though as Pop-up grabbed a hold of them, wanting to make sure that the rangers didn't get away from the attack.

"We can't move," Calder stated as the megazord was shaken by their Viralite shook the large combination of mechs.

"Pop-up is going to keep a hold of us until those things blow," Kris mentioned, trying to break her zord loose from their opponent.

"I have an idea," Amy said with a slight grin, "and it's a good one."

"Um…alright, do it," Drake said confused as he looked at the yellow ranger.

"Let's have some fun," Cyber Yellow said, smashing a glass panel next to her, hitting the button inside.

Bringing its knee up, the Cyber Max megazord kneed Pop-up in the gut and the smashed its shield into him, knocking him back as he yelped in pain. Moving away from the attack, the megazord managed to escape the explosion, Pop-up not being so lucky.

"You rangers are starting to make me mad!" Pop-up yelled in frustration.

"I believe it's time to end this," Drake said bringing up his right fist, "what you guys say?"

"Right," Kris and Calder said mimicking his movement.

"Totally," Amy and Merrick agreed.

"Cyber Max Megazord, Data Strike!"

"Not again!" Pop-up complained as the attack hit him, causing him to explode and derezz, this wasn't suppose to happen!"

As Pop-up exploded, the megazord turned away from him as the rangers cheered and high fived each other, Drake rubbing his thumb over the top of his visor.

"Cyber Rangers, he's been disconnected!"

-Cyber Drive-

Conner smirked as he watched the fight on the computer screen in front of him, Alpha happily cheering next to him as the ranger managed to defeat Pop-up, and Gem watching from where she was sitting. He was proud of his team, they were growing stronger by the day and he knew that the past rangers would have been proud of them if they saw what they were managing to accomplish. As the former red ranger stood up, he stopped and his muscles tensed as he heard the sound of someone entering the basement. Knowing that the rangers couldn't have made it back in that short amount of time, he quickly grabbed a hold of Alpha and pulled both him and Gem out of sight, peeking out just enough to see what was going on but not to be spotted. Much to his surprise Cyber Fire appeared at the back entrance, the evil ranger looking around to make sure that no one was here.

"Heh, looks like the readings were right after all," Cyber Fire said walking in, "and now to get down to business."

Walking over to the computer, Cyber Fire brought up the command panel and pulled out a data chip that Digi created to start a virus to destroy the rangers' computer and base. Just as he was about to put the chip in though, someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the computer with a quick twist, Cyber Fire being thrown to the side. Looking up, he saw Conner standing there, staring at him as if he was sizing him up before a fight.

"Sorry, but unless you're one of the good guys, I can't allow you be here," Conner said making Cyber Fire laugh.

"And I'm sorry too," he stated pulling out his Cyber Gun, "sorry that you were here."

Firing his weapon, Cyber Fire was surprised when the older male dodged the attack and, at the same time, got in close enough to attack him. Grabbing his shoulder, Conner brought him in closer, punching him in the stomach a few times before letting him go and spin kicking him in the side of the head. Switching his Cyber Gun to saber mode, Cyber Fire attacked again, only for Conner to duck underneath the blade and knee him, making the evil ranger double over as he held his gut.

"Sorry kid but you're not a match for a veteran who's trained under the greatest rangers there is," Conner said as he stopped Cyber Fire next attack, "so why don't you just give up now."

"In your dreams," the evil ranger retorted slashing at him again.

Watching the two go at it, Gem was amazed at just what the former ranger was capable of doing. She knew he was good, having fought him before, but the amount of skills that he was showing went even beyond her expectation, making her wonder if he was holding back when he was fighting her as he was escaping the Viralites' hold.

"Wow, he's good," Gem muttered as she watched him.

"Of course, he's trained under both Tommy and Jason to make sure that he was the best ranger he could be," Alpha explained to the female Viralite.

"Even still, he wouldn't be able to defeat Cyber Fire," Gem muttered looking at the ground, "Cyber Fire was created using energy from some of the past sixth rangers, he incredibly strong, but maybe…maybe we can stop him from destroying this place."

"Gem?" Alpha asked looking at the purple haired girl, Gem sneaking out from where they were hiding.

Lowering himself to the ground, the former red ranger sweep kicked Cyber Fire, knocking him on to his back before flipping and drop kicking him. Rolling out of the way, Cyber Fire got back up and switched his weapon back into gun mode, firing it at the red ranger, knowing that he would dodge. His plan worked and some of the equipment for the computers were blasted as Conner moved out of the way.

"Dang it," Conner groaned as he realized what happened, "okay enough fooling around."

"Is that so?" Cyber Fire asked amused, "by all means don't hold back for me."

Just as Conner was about to attack, he noticed that Gem standing behind Cyber Fire, the female Viralite summoning her daggers and attacking from behind. Getting attacked from behind, Cyber Fire turned to see Gem standing there ready to attack again if she had too.

"You?" Cyber Fire asked in shock.

"Yeah I'm just as surprised as you," Gem muttered, "but I think Cyber Green is right, I don't have to be evil, and neither do you."

"Ha, that's funny, why would I want to be good?" Cyber Fire asked pointing his gun at her.

"Because you're a ranger," Conner said standing up, "and no matter how they started, a power ranger always fights for good in the end."

"That's where you're wrong," the evil ranger said pointing his gun at him now.

"I think hear something," the group heard Drake say, followed by the sound of multiple people running towards them.

"Looks like my times up," Cyber Fire said putting up his gun, "and when Commander Alcon hears that you stopped me, you're going to wish you were never created."

As the Cyber Ranger ran into the main area of their base, they noticed Cyber Fire disappearing, Conner and Gem standing on either side of him, just as he was vanishing though, he turned his head towards the rangers.

"And the next time we meet Cyber Rangers, will be the last time," he said as he disappeared in a stream of data.

Staring at where Cyber Fire was just standing, the rangers were shocked that one of their deadliest enemies had managed to locate where their base was, making them wonder if there would be another attack in the future. Walking over to Gem, Conner places his hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him in shock to notice that he was smiling at her, giving the female Viralite a quick nod.

"Does someone want to tell us what just happened?" Kris asked confused.

"It looks like the Viralites know where we're stationed now, meaning that we need to up our security," Conner explained as he walked over to the rangers, "but the question is how they found us."

Gem walked over the Calder, the green ranger smiling at her when she noticing something on the back of Amy's shirt collar. Reaching out, she grabbed the back of Amy's shirt, startling the rangers when she pulled something off of her and held up a small circular device.

"I think Digi had a hand in this," she said as the rangers looked at it, "not sure how it works exactly, but this is defiantly something he would come up with."

"But how did that get on the back of my shirt?" Amy asked confused.

"Not sure, but someone managed to get it on you, did you bump into anyone today?" Conner asked, Cyber Yellow frowning as she replayed the day in her mind.

"Yeah I bumped into a few people today, being on crowded streets after all, oh and Trey caught me when I fell down," she replied.

"Trey?" the ranger mentor asked.

"He's a new guy here in town," Drake explained, Conner narrowing his eyes.

"I see, well then I think we need to keep a closer watch for who Cyber Fire really is then," Conner said placing his hand on Gem's shoulder again, "but for now, it looks like we have a new ally, what do you say Gem?"

The female Viralite looked up at Conner again, then over to the rangers, all of them waiting for her answer, and Calder giving her another big smile. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, in fact if things didn't work out, Alcon was going to destroy her no matter what she said, but she was certain that she was going to get more answers with the rangers then she was with the Viralites. Closing her eyes, she came up with her answer and gave them a nod.

"Yeah, I'll do whatever I can to help you rangers," she said the ranger cheering as Kris gave her a hug.

Author Note: The part where the megazord kneed Pop-up was a tribute to the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Movie, for those of you who didn't get it. Looks like Gem has joined the rangers but who is she really? And will the rangers be able to defeat Cyber Fire? The answers will come later on in Power Rangers Cyber Drive!


	13. Ep 13 - Firewall pt4

Disclaimer: The song in this chapter is called "Patiently" and is sung by Emma Lahana, or as we know her Kira Ford, and in no way own it.

The ground seemed to tremble in the Cyber World as Alcon let out a furious roar, Scores and Cyber Fire stepping out of the way as he let lose an energy slash from his sword. Things weren't going according to plan for the Viralite Commander, Cyber Fire had not destroyed the Cyber Drive Rangers' headquarters, Pop-up wasn't able to destroy the rangers and was in turn defeated himself, and now Gem was siding with the rangers.

"This power pesk are becoming more of an issue with each passing day," Alcon stated stabbing his sword into the ground, "not to mention they now have one of my former second-in-command."

"Commander Alcon, if ah may, allow me ta take care of the traitor," Scores requested stepping forward.

"Please, I could take her down faster than you could," Cyber Fire commented from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Is that so?" the western Viralite challenged turning to the evil power ranger, "ah would like ta see ya take her out faster than ah could."

"Please, compared to me, you're nothing but a weakling," Cyber Fire said pushing himself off the wall, "just leave Gem to me Commander, I'll make sure she gets what's coming to her."

"Neither of you will be destroying Gem," Alcon roared at them, "I will be the one who personally sees to it that she pays for betraying me, you will bring her to me but nothing else, but for now I want you to get back to Earth and I want you to destroy the Cyber Rangers, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR CYBER FIRE?"

"Of course Commander, I'll get right on it," Cyber Fire said, turning around before vanishing in a stream of data.

As Cyber Fire left, Digi walked in and watched as the Commander sat down in his throne, Scores standing there looking annoyed that he wasn't the one being sent to attack the rangers. But the Viralite scientist knew that Cyber Fire was best for the job, after all he was created using the Cyber Fire Key and powers from some, if not most, of the captured sixth rangers. Scores was a good fighter, but in terms of pure power, he was no match to their evil ranger.

"Digi I see you standing over there," Alcon yelled, not even bothering to look over at him, "get over here."

"What can I do for you Commander Alcon?" Digi asked walking over to stand in front of his leader.

"I want you to create a more powerful versions of the Technos, the Cyber Rangers are tossing them around like nothing and I'm fed up with it," Alcon ordered, the Viralite Scientist's mustache twitching slightly.

"No need to worry about me doing that Commander, for I have already created a new batch of minions," he commented excitedly, pulling out a computer chip and walking over to the computer, "I created these fighters to be stronger, faster, and better equipped than the Technos, I introduce to you, the Gridlings!"

Inserting the computer chip, he hit the startup button and watched as a group of five Gridlings appeared. The Gridlings were black, having neon blue electrical circuitry starting under their neck and going down their body, their head was black as well, with their face being ash gray, looking like it was made out of a mesh material, with neon blue eyes. On their backs were staffs that, when twisted, had electrical prongs that came out. Seeing the new minions, Alcon couldn't help but grin as the Gridlings looked around from where they were standing.

"The Gridlings are everything that the Technos aren't, they are sure turn the tides of battle against the Cyber Rangers," Digi promised as he downloaded some Technos, "observe their abilities for yourself."

Seeing the Technos, the Gridlings pulled out their Electro-staffs and twisted them, the prongs on the top, popping out. Before the Technos could even react, the new minions attacked them, their staffs sending a small electrical current through their opponents. In a matter of seconds, the Gridlings had successfully defeated the Technos, the previous minions disappearing into a stream of data as the newer minions stood at attention ready for another fight.

"Perfect, the rangers won't know what hit them when the Gridlings arrive to fight," Alcon said impressed, "have them ready in case Cyber Fire needs them, I want to make sure this is a fight the Cyber Rangers never forget."

-Cyber Drive-

The Cyber Drive rangers walked around Cyberspace, getting everything clean and ready for the day. The only one who wasn't upstairs working was Calder, the green ranger down in their Headquarters working on something with Gem that, they claimed, would help out their new Viralite companion.

"Wonder what's taking Calder so long," Merrick muttered as Drake jumped over the counter, the blue ranger pushing him slightly.

"He said that it was important that he finished this as fast as he could," Amy pointed out, as she slung the rag she was using over her shoulder, "something about allowing Gem to be able to move around without being too noticeable."

"Any clue on what exactly he had planned for that?" Kris asked, the yellow ranger shrugging in response.

"It's Calder, I'm sure whatever it is he's working on will blow us away," Drake commented, picking up the water bottle underneath the counter, taking a drink from it before setting it back down "besides I'm interested in what he has planned."

"I am too," Conner said walking over to the team, "with Gem on our side we now have information on Viralites that we don't have at the moment, and I want you guys to make sure she feels welcomed here."

"Well I know that Amy and I," Kris said wrapping her arm around her friend's neck, "are taking Gem out to go shopping and get her some new cloths."

"Didn't you just go shopping the other day?" the red ranger asked looking over at the blue ranger who shrugged in response.

"One can never have too many articles of cloths," Kris replied smirking, Conner shaking his head smiling as he noticed the boys looking at each other confused.

As the girls laughed, Calder came out of the kitchen and grinned as he saw that they were all there.

"Alright you're all here, so are you ready?" Calder asked grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah man bring her out," Merrick said smirking at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Okay then, Jenna come on out here," the green ranger said stepping out of the way.

The rangers looked passed their teammate, wondering what was going on when a girl, looking to be their age, with fair white skin and short black hair that came to the middle of her neck with a purple bang pushed behind her right ear. She was wearing a silver sequence top, some fade blue skinny jeans, and silver flats. At first look, the rangers couldn't believe that the person they were looking at was their old enemy, Jenna giving them a hesitant smile as she looked back at them.

"So…what do you think?" Jenna asked, the rangers looking at each other.

"Jenna you look great," Kris stated smiling brightly.

"Really?" she asked, relaxing a bit.

"Totally, and we nailed it with her outfit Kris," Amy said walking around their new friend to see her from all angles.

"Yeah and thanks for doing that," Calder said smiling, "I would have never been able to get her an outfit without embarrassing myself."

"Not a problem Calder," Amy said walking back over to where she was standing.

"Yeah, and we're going to have some more fun since the three of us," Kris said as she wrapped her arms around Jenna and Amy, "are going to go shopping to get her some more clothing."

"And I'm sure that you'll have fun, but don't forget that we still need to be on the lookout for Cyber Fire," Conner reminded them, the rangers nodding while Jenna looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you with that, but Cyber Fire just came out of the blue thanks to Digi," she apologized, Calder patting her shoulder.

"Hey it's not your fault so don't worry about it," the green ranger said reassuringly.

"We'll take care of Cyber Fire and hopefully we'll get him to join us, but until we figure out who he is we're in the dark on what to do," Drake said folding his arm over his chest and giving her a smirk, "and while we take care of the Viralites, you get to help out here at Cyberspace."

"Wait, what?" Jenna asked confused, looking over at Conner.

"We figured it would be the best idea to help you get to know other people," the former red ranger replied, "and it will help when these guys have to go off and fight, but that can wait until tomorrow, today you three enjoy yourselves, we can handle things here."

"By the way, how did you manage to get her to look like that?" Merrick asked looking at Jenna.

"That was something interesting that we came across when I was looking over her data," Calder remarked biting on the tip of his thumb, "we could tell that she wasn't Viralite, she's human."

"But I took that form because Commander Alcon conditioned me to believe that I was a Viralite warrior," the dark haired girl explained, continuing where Calder stopped, "and that was the best form for me to take, apparently I able to take this form all along but never knew it, because of the Commander's hatred for humans it was probably better that I didn't that this form."

"Makes sense I guess," Merrick muttered as he tried to wrap his mind around what they told him.

"Well then if there's no more questions, I say we get going," Amy said grinning, making Jenna smile as well.

"Sure!" Jenna said happily, "This will be the first time I've ever really hung out with other girls, so this should be fun."

"Alright let's go!" Kris said excitedly, the three heading out the door, "and don't worry about money, Drake's paying for it."

The girls laughed, the red ranger checking his back pocket to realize that his wallet was now missing, and he was pretty sure that it was currently in the hands of a certain pink ranger that was walking away. Quickly jumping over the counter he was standing behind, Drake ran out the building to give chase of the girls, leaving the guys there laughing at his predicament. With a small chuckle, Conner excused himself so that he could get ready for their costumers to start arriving, leaving only the blue and green ranger out front, Merrick making sure that Conner was out of ear shot before speaking.

"So what about the other project you were working on?" he asked, pulling Calder to the side, "you know the one about a certain yellow ranger that we found out was free from the Viralites?"

Calder sighed and shook his head, the blue ranger sighing as well as they sat down at one of the nearby tables.

"I've tried to locate her using the scanner, but she's just not showing up," Calder explained rubbing his temples, "and Gem, Jenna…doesn't know what to do either."

"So what, are you saying she doesn't want to be found?" the blue ranger asked confused.

"I don't know," Calder replied with a sigh, "but I really hope she know what she is doing."

-Cyber Drive-

The roads weren't as busy as they would have been if it were the weekend, but this was okay for the red Cyber Ranger as he walked down the street. He had chased the girls all the way to the mall, managing the get his wallet back, but not his debit card, Kris persuading him into allowing them to use it. Groaning at the thought of how much money he was about to lose, Drake didn't even notice when a little kid had tackled him from the side, almost knocking him over. Looking down to see who had ambushed him, Drake couldn't help but grin when he noticed Caleb grinning back at him before letting him go.

"Hey Caleb, what are you up to?" Drake asked lowering himself to be face to face with his small friend.

"Me and my parents are heading to the park for a picnic when I saw you walking down the street towards us," Caleb answered excitedly, "hey are we still having one of my karate lessons tomorrow?"

Drake chuckled at Caleb's enthusiasm, the red ranger having taken the younger boy under his wing and started teaching him martial arts. Caleb had been, surprisingly, a good student and learned quickly, Drake beginning to wonder if he should point Caleb's parents to an actual karate studio so that he could learn properly. Seeing the excitement in the young boy's eyes, the red ranger wanted to say yes that he would be at the park the next day so they could train, but with Cyber Fire still out there he wasn't sure that it was a good idea.

"I don't know Caleb, I'll try to be there but I might have to cancel tomorrow," Drake said ruffling his hair.

"But why?" the younger of the two asked frowning.

"Something has come up, but I'll tell you what, if I can make it I'll text your parents and tell them that I'll be able to teach you tomorrow," the red ranger promised, smirking as he noticed Caleb's smile returning, "but if I can't do it tomorrow, I want you to train for a least an hour, just practice your katas alright?"

"Okay, see ya Drake," Caleb said running off to rejoin his parents.

Standing up, Drake gave Caleb's parents a quick wave of the hand, giving them a smile as well before heading out. Turning his attention towards Cyberspace, the red ranger followed the beaten path towards where he worked when he heard the sound of dial up, Scores appearing in front of him.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Cyber Red," Scores teased as Drake got into a fighting stance, "now hold your horses their partner, ah came here ta make a deal with ya."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what you have planned," Drake retorted making the western styled Viralite laugh.

"Now, now ah thought ya rangers were the listening type," Scores pointed out, "listen we just want that yellow bellied traitor that joined ya, noth'n more noth'n less."

"Hate to tell you, but Gem chose to stay with us, that means she's under our protection," Drake replied, "maybe you shouldn't have kept some of that information from her."

"Heh, ah'll give ya that Cyber Red, but what the Viralites do ain't any of your concern now is it?" Scores asked shifting his hat down to cover his eyes.

"As long as you're trying to destroy Earth, I'd say it is my concern," the red ranger challenged getting ready to fight.

"Look just hand over Gem and ah promise that things won't get difficult for ya," the western Viralite promised pulling out a data chip.

"Oh please you think a bunch of Technos are going to stop me?" Drake asked with a laugh.

"Ain't Technos Cyber Red, but ah hope ya have fun," Scores said, dropping the chip on to the ground, "Gridlings attack."

As the Gridlings appeared, Drake couldn't help but wonder what was going on as the new minions pulled out their staffs, activating the electrical prongs on them. Seeing the red ranger, the Gridlings started to let out small beeping noises, attacking him and making Cyber Red block the few attacks that were about to hit him. Surrounding him, the minions started to use their staffs to try to knock him around, Drake doing what he could in order to not get hit. Getting down towards the ground, he sweep kicked the group surrounding him and got back up, only to be surprised when they all jumped back up and swarmed him again. As one of them attempted to attack him, the red ranger wrapped his arm around the staff, locking it in on the inside of his elbow and grabbing it before pulling the Gridling in towards him and kicking it back before it could attack again. Ducking underneath another attack, the red ranger swung his right leg back, lifting him into the air as he kicked one of the minions behind him, and making him going into a flip before landing again and grabbing another staff before it could hit him.

"I'll admit these guys are good," Drake commented as he pushed off a wall to go over the Gridling whose staff he was holding, "but it's going to take a lot more than a few minions to take me down."

"Right ya are Cyber Red, so it's a good thing I brought more of 'em ain't it?" Scores asked dropping another data chip.

As the chip hit the ground, more Gridlings appeared and started to swarm the red ranger, Drake soon getting over powered as they grabbed a hold of him and held him to the ground. Laughing, Scores walked over to him and reached down searching Drake's pockets before pulling out the red Cyber Key.

"Ah'll just take this here Cyber Key and give it to the Commander, what do ya think red?" the western Viralite asked holding it in front of his face, "ah think he'll be mighty happy ta see this in his hands."

"Hey give that back," Drake ordered, struggling against the Gridlings holding him down.

"Ah don't think so Red, can't rightfully give ya back something that ah'm gonna be given the Commander," Scores pointed out standing up, "wouldn't look good for me ta do that."

Drake continued to struggle, his attempts to get free all in vain as the amount of Gridlings holding him down over powered him. Just as Scores was getting ready to leave though he was quickly shot by a few blast, catching him off guard. Turning around the western Viralite saw the blue and green ranger, both unmorphed, running towards them.

"Drop the Cyber Key Scores," Merrick ordered, pointing his blaster at the Viralite.

"And how are ya gonna make me do that Cyber Blue?" Scores asked, pulling out his blaster as well.

"Looks like the Viralites have some new minions," Calder pointed out as he noticed what was holding Drake down, "we need to make this quick and get Drake's Cyber Key back."

"Yeah, I think we should morph," the blue ranger said, the two of them pulling out their Cyber Keys.

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…Blue!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…Green!"

"Now that's what ah'm talking about, Gridlings show them what ya can do," Scores ordered, some of the Gridlings releasing Drake and going after the two rangers as he fired at them.

Switching their Cyber Blasters into saber mode, the two ranger met the new minions, slashing a few of them as they attacked with their staffs. Using his Cyber Saber, Calder blocked a couple of the staffs, slashing upwards to knock them back before going into a horizontal slash to stop another attack. As he did that though, one of the Gridlings behind him took the opening and attacked, the electrical prongs hitting Calder and knocking him to the ground.

"Okay that hurt," the green ranger stated, slashing his sword to block some more staffs before rolling out of the way, "these things are defiantly not Technos."

"Just means we need to show these things who they're messing with," Merrick replied as he switched his weapon back into blaster mode, firing at some of the Gridlings coming at him.

As the blue ranger fired at them, the Gridlings twisted their staffs the other way, making the prongs disappear and a small neon blue shield pop up, blocking the attacks. The attack was then fired back at Merrick, hitting the blue ranger and causing him to shield himself from the oncoming blast. As small explosions went off behind him, the blue ranger was too dazed by what just happened, not noticing the Gridlings jumping at him and knocking him to the ground. Finally gaining some moving room, Drake was able to break free from the Gridlings holding him and kicked each of them in the chest, knocking them down before they realized what happened. Turning to see that Scores was still there, this confused the red ranger as he figured that Scores would have just taken the Cyber Key and ran for it, Drake ran after the western Viralite, jumping over some of the minions before landing a kick on him. As the kick landed, Scores was surprised to see that the red Cyber Ranger had managed to free himself, said ranger now landing on the ground and continuing his attack on him. Pointing his blaster at the red ranger, the Viralite got ready to fire at him, but the ranger was just a touch quicker as he knocked the gun out of the way, causing the blast to hit one of the Gridlings instead.

"Better think fast Scores," Drake said as he went into a kick as he back flipped away from Score's second attempt attack, "cause I'm getting my Cyber Key back from you."

The attack hit Score's hand, almost knocking the Cyber Key out from his grip, but the western Viralite managed to keep a hold of it, instead firing some blast at the red ranger.

"Can't let ya do that red, need this Cyber Key more than ever since ya took Gem from us," Scores stated as he tried to hit the red ranger, "so unless you wanna hand over the traitor…"

"You're not getting Jenna or the Cyber Key," Calder yelled attacking Scores with his Cyber Axe.

Being caught off guard again, Scores lost his hold on the Cyber Key, the attack knocking it into the air and allowing Drake to jump up and catch it. Landing, he opened his hand and grinned as he saw his Cyber Key, putting it into his Cyber Connector and pressing the button to morph.

"Cyber Drive, get connect!" Drake yelled as a red energy surrounded him.

Standing up, Drake was now morphed into his ranger form, quickly downloading his Cyber Sword and pulling out his Cyber Saber. Seeing the red ranger, the Gridlings backed up slightly, and Scores sneered before turning away from them.

"Ah ain't got time for this, take these Cyber Rangers out," he muttered before vanishing in a stream of data.

The Gridlings turned back to the rangers, the boys now lined up with their Cyber Weapons out and ready. Grinning, Drake shouldered his Cyber Sword and tilted his head slightly as he looked at the new minions they were facing.

"Now then, who wants to go first?"

-Cyber Drive-

The girls had finished their shopping, each of them now carrying a few bags on each arm, and were now laughing as they walked through a plaza near the center of Reefside.

"I still can't believe you managed to talk Drake into leaving you his debit card," Jenna giggled making the pink ranger grin.

"Oh it's easy to get a boy to do what you want if you know what you're doing," Kris explained with a mischievous smile, "and I have Drake all figured out, he's one of those boys who can't resist when a cute girl flashes him a pair of big eyes and flutters their eyelashes at them."

"Wow," Jenna muttered in amazement, "so the big red ranger is a sucker for a pair of cute eyes."

"Yep," Kris replied making Amy chuckle.

"Trust me, once Kris had figured out how to play Drake like a violin, there was no way he was going to win against her," Amy explained making Jenna chuckle as well.

The girls laughed some more, Amy again running into someone and falling to the ground, dropping her bags in the process. The other two stopped, all three of them seeing Trey standing there looking down at Amy, holding out his hand to help her up.

"We have got to stop running into each other like this," Amy stated as she took a hold of his hand and stood up.

"Oh I don't know, I think it's ironic that we keep meeting like this," Trey said, giving her a grin that sent chills down Jenna's spine, "so who's your new friend?"

"Oh this is Jenna, she'll be staying with Kris for a while, right Kris?" the yellow ranger asked looking at her friend.

"Yep, her parents are in the armed forces and are friends with my family so we said we would watch over her for her last year in high school," Kris lied, not convincing him at all.

Looking at Jenna, Trey smirked again, making that cold shiver run down her spine as she looked at him. There was something off about this boy, but she couldn't tell what it was that was wrong, and it seemed like the girls didn't seem to mind him.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Jenna," Trey said turning to Amy again, keeping his eyes on Jenna, "here let me help you with that."

Trey and Amy started to pick up the things that fell to the ground, Amy talking about something that didn't really interest the boy. Trey was waiting for the right moment to attack, the Commander wanting him to destroy the rangers or he would be in danger of being at the wrong end of the Commander's wrath. Now he was here, not only with two of the rangers, but with who appeared to be the traitor of the Viralites, someone that he was certain that Alcon would be happy about if he brought her back. Just as he was reaching for a shirt that was between the two of them, the sleeve of the jacket pulling up slightly to reveal his morpher to the yellow ranger that was reaching for it as well. Seeing the morpher, Amy froze in fear, her eyes moving to looking over at him to see that he was now letting out a soft chuckling.

"Oh it would have been so much easier if you didn't see that," he muttered, not moving an inch.

"Trey…" Amy whispered as she tried to back away.

Quicker than she could follow, Trey spun towards her, swinging his leg up, kicking her and knocking her back towards her friends, Kris looking over at Trey in shock as Jenna helped Amy up.

"Trey what the heck?" Kris asked confused.

"Oh shut up Cyber Pink," Trey said standing up, "I really don't want to hear it from you."

"What did you just call me?" the pink ranger asked in shock.

"Kris, he's Cyber Fire," Amy told her, holding her side where Trey had kicked her.

"What?"

"And with that out in the open," the evil ranger said holding up his wrist with his morpher and pressing the button on it, "Activate Firewall."

In a flash of crimson, Trey was replaced by Cyber Fire, the evil ranger pulling out his Cyber Gun from its holster and pointing it at them. The girls looked at each other and nodded, pulling out their Cyber Keys before putting them into their morphers.

"Cyber Drive, Get Connected!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…Yellow."

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…Pink!"

"Jenna get somewhere safe," Kris ordered, Jenna looking at her confused.

"What? But I can help," Jenna pointed out.

"She'll be fine Kris, she's a Viralite warrior remember," Amy told her friend, Jenna transforming back into her Viralite form.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to fight me?" Cyber Fire asked with a laugh, "Please you'd have better luck fighting a brick wall."

"Trey why are you doing this?" Amy asked confused.

"That's none of your business now is it Cyber Yellow," Cyber Fire replied, firing his weapon at them.

The girls jumped out of the way, Trey quickly switching his weapon into blade mode and attacked the closest opponent to him, Kris. Attacking her, Trey was quick to slash multiple times, sparks flying off the girl in pink, before spin kicking her to the side and using his sword again. Running in to help their friend, Amy and Gem was suddenly hit across the gut as Cyber Fire preformed a horizontal slash, sending sparks flying off the both of them, and then going into a diagonal slash, hitting Amy while going down and Gem as he went up again. Switching his weapon back to blaster mode, he put up his Cyber Gun and caught Kris's wrist before she could punch him, twisting it to the side and opening her up for him to instead punch her. Twisting her arm behind her back, he then proceeded to throw her at Amy, knocking both of them to the ground.

"We need to call the boys," Kris panted as they got to their knees.

"You get a hold of Drake, I'll try to hold him off for the time being," Amy said downloading her Cyber Daggers.

"I'm on it," Kris replied as Amy ran off to help Gem fight Trey, "I just hope they can get here quickly."

-Cyber Drive-

The Gridlings were starting to finally thin out as the boys he resorted to using their bladed weapons instead of their blasters. They found out quickly that no matter how much they tried, the shields that the Gridlings had managed to block their blaster attacks and send it right back at them. Their bladed weapons however, were quite capable of damaging the new minions as they discovered, leaving them to use their Cyber Weapons to fighting them off.

"I think we're about done with these things," Merrick commented as he pierced one with his lance.

"Yeah just a few more," Calder added as he knocked down a couple with his axe.

"And then…we're…done!" Drake state as he cut down the last of the Gridlings.

Once the last of the Gridlings were gone, Merrick and Calder regrouped with their red ranger, Merrick punching Drake's shoulder when he was close enough.

"You okay man?" the blue ranger asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for that," Drake replied giving him a thumbs up.

"Hope the girls are having more fun than we are," Calder joked rubbing the back of his head, the communicator beep going off on their morphers, "I said I hoped right?"

_"Guys we have trouble down at the plaza!"_ Kris stated, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Whoa, calm down Kris what's up?" Drake asked confused.

_"It's Cyber Fire he's here, and you're never going to guess who it is," _the pink ranger said catching their attention002E

"Wait you know who Cyber Fire is?" Merrick questioned startled, "who is it?"

_"It's Trey, he's Cyber Fire!"_

The three male rangers looked at each other, all of them nodding before returning their attention back to Drake's morpher.

"We're on our way Kris," Drake said letting go of the button, "come on guy."

"Right!" the two other ranger said pumping their fist in front of them and running towards the plaza.

Gem was surprised that Cyber Fire was able to keep up with her attacks, since she had always prided herself in being one of the fastest Viralites that was directly under Alcon. Cyber Fire however was managing to keep up with not only her daggers, but Amy's as well as the three went at it. Leaning back to avoid one of the daggers coming at him, Trey pulled out his Cyber Gun and fired at the two of them, hitting them at point blank range and watching as they stumbled back away from him.

"At least try to fight back," Trey said as he keeps his Cyber Gun trained on them.

"Please tell me that the others are coming," Gem muttered, looking over at Kris.

"I got a hold of them and they're on their way," Kris answered with a nod, downloading her bow and pointing an arrow at Cyber Fire, "but until they get here we need to do what we can."

Kris pulled back on the string of her bow, firing the arrow at Trey, the evil ranger just watching before switching his gun into blade mode.

"Oh please," he sighed, slashing the arrow before it even hit him, "is that all you got?"

"Oh come on!" Kris yelled, annoyed that her arrow was cut down.

"I was hoping that you would have at least been able to give me a challenge," Trey taunted, shaking his head, "guess I was expecting too much out of you."

"Trey please listen to me," Amy pleaded standing up, "this isn't you and you know it, please just stop this and we'll help you."

"It doesn't matter if it's 'me' or not Cyber Yellow, so long as I'm the last ranger standing by the end of this fight," the evil ranger stated, Amy's eyes starting to fill up with tears, "now then I think it's time I finish you."

Running towards them with his weapon in blade mode, Trey was about to attack them when his blade was blocked by two other swords, two white boot cladded feet kicking him in the chest. Stumbling back from the attack, Cyber Fire looked up to see Cyber Red, Blue, and Green standing there, the red ranger staring at him as the other two helped up their friends.

"Good to see you Cyber Red," Trey said as he shouldered his blade, "thought you would have been quicker to get here though."

"I'm only going to tell you this once Trey, stand down," Drake ordered, lowering himself into a fighting stance.

"Why don't you come and make me Drake," Trey retorted, the two rangers charging each other a second later.

Blades clashed, Cyber Red and Cyber Fire locking swords for a second before breaking apart and skidding away. Re-downloading their weapons, Calder and Merrick joined the fray, Amy following close behind them as Kris stayed back in her usual sniper position, firing her bow at him. Getting ready to join them, Gem ran forward only to be stopped when a dial up sound was heard, a stream of data appearing in front of her and a group of eight Gridlings showing up.

"What the heck?" Gem muttered as the minions pulled out their staffs, "great more of Digi's inventions, alright then I'll deal with you first."

The Gridlings jumped into action, the eight of them attacking the former Viralite second-in-command with all they got. Jumping over one of the staffs, Gem slashed the one attacking her across the chest before kicking backwards and landing said kick on another one of her opponents. Using her daggers to block the attacks, Gem did what she could to keep them from hitting her, the female fighter not liking the electricity coming off of the staffs, but when one managed to get in a good hit her knees buckled and she fell to her knees. Glancing up she could see that they were about to attack again and closed her eyes to focus, making her blades glow purple before lashing out, knocking all of them to the ground and making them derezz. Standing up, Gem sighed in relief when more Gridlings appeared around her, making her groan in annoyance. The fight started back up, but the number of Gridlings had been added to, this time instead of being eight there was twelve for her to fight, the minions overpowering her and pinning her to the ground.

"Let me go!" Jenna yelled as she transformed back to her human form.

The Gridlings didn't respond, only making small beeping noises as they held her down. A loud screech could be heard soon after, knocking the Gridlings off of her and making Jenna look up to see a female wearing a hoodie jumping into the fray, kicking some of the minions that were foolish enough to attack her. Back flipping away from them, the hood feel off of her, revealing Kira as she continued to fight off the minions. Grabbing a hold of one of the staffs, the former yellow ranger used it to flip the Gridling off the ground and on to its back before sliding underneath another attack and standing up. Turning to face the Gridling that just attacked her, Kira tapped it on the shoulder, making it turn around before kicking upside the head and knocking it back into the other Gridlings.

"Hey are you okay?" Kira asked looking over at Jenna.

"Y-yeah," the younger girl replied in shock, "but you…you know who I am right?"

"Yeah I know who you are Gem," the former yellow ranger said with a smile, "and I'm glad that we're fighting on the same side now."

Standing up, Jenna transformed back into Gem, having regained some energy that left her during the fight, and the two turned back to the Gridlings that were left. Fighting them off was easy enough now that she had back up, Gem slashing the ones that Kira sent her way with a Petra Screech. As the two worked together they took out the minions, one by one, and stood there panting as the last one was derezzed. Turning to the older woman, Gem transformed back into Jenna, the black haired girl looking Kira over as she pulled her hood back up.

"You're name is Kira right?" Jenna asked, racking her brain.

"That's what I was always told," Kira joked, chuckling slightly, "and you're name would be Gem."

"Jenna actually," she replied, "Human name for someone who's not really a Viralite, but besides that I need you to come with me back to Cyberspace."

"Jenna…"

"The rangers were going to start looking for you anyway now that they know that you were free, so I might as well help and take you to where Conner is,"

Kira chuckled softly at this, knowing that she was running out of time and now that she knew that Gem, or Jenna now, was with the rangers it wasn't out of the question for her to return to Conner.

"I have one more quick thing to do, and from the looks of it, it couldn't come faster," Kira explained looking at the rangers, "but I give you my word, I'll be there at the latest tomorrow."

"Really!" Jenna said excitedly, "But wait what do you have to do?"

"I'll explain when I get it, but it should help the rangers save Cyber Fire," the former yellow ranger replied, "right now though I think they could use your help."

"I can't I'm out of energy," Jenna muttered frowning, "it takes a bit of energy for me to change into this form and once I use enough of it I can't change for a while."

Kira nodded in understanding, patting Jenna on the shoulder before excusing herself and running off. Watching the yellow Dino Thunder Ranger run off, Jenna turned around and saw that Cyber Fire was still holding his own, even though it was five-on-one, the former Viralite warrior running over to a half wall to watch in safety. As the five rangers attacked, Cyber Fire ducked, switching his weapon into its blaster mode and spinning, shooting the rangers. As the rangers backed up, he stood up again and tapped his Cyber Gun on his shoulder, looking at each of the rangers.

"I'll admit you've been able to entertain me for a little bit, but I have a job to do and unfortunately for you the Commander wants you destroyed," Cyber Fire stated, rubbing his hand over his visor.

Running at them, Cyber Fire kicked Drake in the chest, spinning around to attack the others and pushed them back even more. The rangers did what they could, the boys grabbing a hold of him, trying to open him up so that the girls could attack him. This proved to not work though as he broke free from the blue and green ranger holding his arms, and reached back to grab the red ranger, pulling him in front of him so that girls hit him instead. Jumping back onto his feet, Drake pulled out a Cyber Chip and plugged it into his Cyber Connector, pressing the button on the front.

"Download Saber Gear! Cyber Red, Saber Mode!"

With his armor now on, Drake activated his jets and flew towards Trey, the evil ranger using his sword to block Cyber Red's two swords. Pushing Cyber Fire back, Drake landed and the two circle each other with their blades still locked together.

"Why are you doing this Trey?" Drake asked as he pushed against his opponent.

"I do what the Commander wants me to do, nothing more nothing less," Trey retorted pushing back, "and once I destroy you rangers the Commander will keep getting more Cyber Gates and free himself so that he can take over this world."

"You're wrong, he doesn't want to take over the world, he wants to destroy it!"

The two pushed against each other with enough force that they broke apart, the two of them skidding back some yards, Drake stopping when the other rangers stepped behind him and caught him.

"We need to finish this quickly, otherwise I don't know if we'll be able to defeat him," Merrick suggested as Cyber Fire stood back up.

"Merrick's right, we need to finish this, let's combine our weapons," Drake ordered as the others downloaded their Cyber Weapons.

"Do you really think that can beat me?" Trey asked as they created the Cyber Cannon.

"Don't make us do this Trey," Cyber Red pleaded as the Cannon started charging up.

Trey didn't reply, instead he twirled his sword and lowered it to his left hip, starting to charge it up for his own attack.

"Ready!" Calder and Merrick stated.

"Aim!" Kris and Amy claimed, Trey waiting for their attack now.

"…FIRE!"

The Cyber Cannon shot out the typical energy ball towards Cyber Fire, the evil ranger watching it as it got closer, just as it was about to hit though, Trey brought up his sword and slashed the attack. With the two attacks colliding, Cyber Fire knocked back the Cyber Cannons blast towards them, the rangers instead taking the blast, knocking them to the ground and demorphing them. As the rangers fell to the ground, Jenna's eyes widened, the former Viralite getting up and running over to them.

"Guy! Guys come on get up…please get up!" she yelled as she got to her knees next to Calder and shook him.

"It doesn't matter if they get up or not," Trey commented walking over to them, firing his Cyber Gun at her and knocking her to the ground as well "they can't win, I'm sure you've figured that out by now."

Pushing Amy on to her back with his foot, Trey looked down at her and switched his weapon back into Blade Mode as she groaned, the yellow ranger looking up at him as he raised his blade. Fear made her blood run cold as she saw the blade ready to finish her off, her heart nearly stopping as she tried to move to avoid the attack.

"Trey please stop," Amy pleaded looking up at him.

"This is the end for you Cyber Yellow," the evil ranger said swinging his sword down to attack.

"TREY!"

The blade stopped inches from her, Cyber Fire trembling as he stood there. Looking from the weapon to the person holding it, Amy reached up and touched the blade, pushing it to the side and making Trey yell out and back away from them. Dropping his weapon, Trey fell to his knees and clutched his head as he let out a strangled noise and demorphed. Standing up, Amy watched as Trey demorphed and held his head, the yellow ranger running over to him and grabbing a hold of his shoulders before he fell to the ground.

"Trey…Trey what's wrong?" Amy asked concerned.

"A-Amy…Amy you have…you have to get out of here," Trey groaned closing his eyes, "Alcon he…he has control over me."

"Then let us help you Trey," Amy pleaded.

"If you…if you hit my…" the controlled ranger said as crimson lightning started to come off of him.

"Hit what?" the yellow ranger asked confused.

Before he could answer though, Trey was engulfed in a crimson energy and disappeared in a stream of data, leaving Amy kneeling there looking at where their friend just was. Finally managing to stand, Jenna hobbled over to the yellow ranger and sat down next to her, the two sitting there in silence for a few seconds before she spoke up.

"I should have done something, I could've helped."

"I don't think you could have done anything Jenna," Amy muttered looking over at her new friend, "Commander Alcon has control of him and I don't think he's going to stop until we figure out how to free him or…"

"Or he destroys you," Jenna finished with a sigh.

Looking back at the others, the girls noticed that they were starting to come around, Kris being the first to open her eyes and push herself up onto her knees. With the shock of what just happened over, Amy and Jenna ran over to the team, helping them up, either onto their feet or sitting down.

"What happened?" Calder asked holding his head.

"Yeah where's Trey?" Merrick wondered as he looked around from the evil ranger.

"He's gone, went back to the Cyber World," Amy explained, Jenna nodding her head behind her, "but he's no meaning to do any of this."

"What do you mean Amy, he's been handing our butts to us every time we fight and mocking us about it," Merrick pointed out making Amy frown.

"Yes but right before he was about to finish me off, he stopped and backed away from me," the yellow ranger said looking at each of them, "he demorphed and told me that we need to hit something, but he vanished before he could tell me."

"That's not a lot to go off of," Drake stated, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"That's nothing to go off of," the green ranger pointed out.

"But it's the only thing we have," the red ranger continued, looking over at Amy, "and I promise we'll find a way to save him, the next time we fight we're going to free him."

Amy smiled at the red ranger, a small feeling of relief filling her chest as the rangers got up and headed back towards their headquarters, their mission to save Trey on the forefront of their minds.

-Cyber Drive-

Conner was finishing up his day at Cyberspace, filing away some of the days profits so that Hayley wouldn't chew his head off when she got back. The rangers had explained to him the situation, and he frowned and shook his head at the thought of another innocent person was taken control of to work for the side of evil. After having them help close the internet café, he watched that they went home, Drake heading downstairs to the headquarters to get some sleep, and Jenna leaving with Kris. He had stayed behind to sort somethings out so that he could get a reported one what he need to order the next day and had just finished. Just when he shut off the computer he was working on, he could have sworn that he heard the sound of someone singing from the main area of the store. Frowning, the former red ranger walked out of the office he was working in, and looked around to see who was there after hours, noticing someone sitting at the counter with the hood up covering their face. Walking over to the person, Conner was able to tell that the person was at least a female, the way her body was shaped gave that away, but without seeing her face he was weary of who it could be.

"Excuse me," Conner said trying to catch her attention, "I'm sorry but you have to leave, we closed a couple of hours ago."

The girl didn't respond, instead she lifted the glass of water in front of her and took at drink from it, sitting it back down and making the former Dino Thunder leader slightly agitated.

"Hey did you hear me," he said walking closer to her, "you need to leave."

"There used to be a girl who sang her," the hooded person said catching him off guard, "she sang here almost every day and she enjoyed it every time."

"What are you talking about?" Conner asked frowning at her.

"There was two others, sometimes four, but there were two that were always there to listen to her, a nerdy boy who always wore blue and a jock who always wore red," she continued, Conner's blood running cold, "no one thought that they could ever be friends but they proved them wrong, they even managed to do remarkable things together."

"Listen," Conner said stepping in front of her on the opposite side of the counter, "I don't' know who you are but I know that girl who use to sing here, I was that boy in red and if you're looking for her, then you're going to be sorry, she's gone."

"Oh I know," she replied taking a drink from her glass again.

Conner shook his head and was ready to tell the woman to leave again, even getting ready to escort her out of the building when he heard an all too familiar song coming from the hooded girl.

_Looking back, I don't regret…_

_One single day._

_Memories will keep me close..._

_When you walk away._

_It's harder then I could imagine._

_Yes I should have known that._

_Close your eyes and I'll be there._

_I'll come runnin' anywhere._

Conner stopped as he heard the lyrics, flashes of when he was a ranger and hanging out with Kira and Ethan going through his mind. From when they first became rangers, Kira handing him her Dino Gem when she didn't want to be a ranger, the three of them morphing. Images of when he first got the Shield of Triumph and they gave him some of their power to help him, and finally when they beat Messagog in their last fight.

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay_

_I will wait for you cause,_

_True love will never fade._

_When it's real, you can feel it._

_And I know_

_That you know,_

_That I will keep on waitn'_

_Patiently…_

_Patiently…for you._

Spinning around on the spot, Conner watched as the girl stood up and pulled back her hood to reveal a mess of blonde hair that he wouldn't forget no matter how hard he tried. Smiling, Kira walked over to him and took a hold of his hands, intertwining their fingers as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"And I know, that you know, that I will keep in waitn', patiently…patiently…for you," she sang in a whisper as the former red ranger freed one of his hands and raised it to cup her cheek.

"Kira…is…is it really you?" Conner whispered, still not believing that she could actually be there in front of him.

"It's me my Tyranno," Kira confirmed as a few tears fell down her cheeks, "and I promise that I'm not leaving your side this time."

Kissing her cheek, Conner smiled at her, his heart filled with joy that another ranger was free from the Viralites, and giving him hope that the other rangers could be freed. As the two stood there in each other arms, enjoying the moment of rare peace, neither noticed the younger red ranger watching them from the doorway that led into the kitchen. Smiling at the scene in front of him, Drake turned around and when back down the stairs to the Cyber Drive Headquarters to get some rest, knowing that the next day was going to hard as they tried to free their friend from the Viralites and maybe, hopefully, gain a new ranger in their fight to save the Earth.


	14. Ep 14 - Firewall pt5

The morning sun was starting to peak over the horizon, bringing forth a new day as the rangers all met out in front of Cyberspace, Drake opening the door to let them in and leading them to the back where he opened the latch to allow them into their hidden headquarters. As they walked downstairs the girls' eyes widened and they let out a squeal as they saw Kira standing there next to Conner, the boys' eyes also going wide as she smiled at them.

"I'm guessing introductions aren't needed, but as a just in case I'm…"

"Kira Ford, otherwise known as Dino Thunder Yellow," Calder stated grinning, "we've been wanting to look for you when we found that the girls met you before but with Cyber Fire we were held up on that."

"And I should apologize for that," the former yellow ranger remarked, her smiling falling to a small frown, "you see when I first met Gem I knew something was different about her, something that our mentor taught us to watch for, so once I was free I started to look for clues about who she really is."

"But you didn't know that our resident green ranger would save her and convince her to turn from the evil forces," Merrick pointed out, making Calder grin and rub the back of his head.

"Hey it's not like I planned on that happening," Jenna muttered, pouting as the girls chuckled and hugged her.

"I had some hope that you would see what I saw and then hopefully you rangers would convince her to join you," Kira agreed, smiling once again at the girls, "so once I found out that she did join you yesterday, I started on something that was quicker to handle."

"And what was that?" Kris asked curiously, Kira turning and hitting the button to bring up the column that they used to create new Cyber Chips.

From within the column, a Cyber Chip popped up and Kira pulled it out, holding it up for them to see. It looked like another Cyber Chip that they used, the basic form was modeled after their Cyber Keyes so that they could use it with their Cyber Connectors, this Cyber Chip though was a dark crimson with the picture of a fist on it that glowed their individual colors in.

"This is you newest power up," Kira explained, "place these in your Cyber Connectors and it will activate your new Cyber Links."

"Cyber Links?" Calder asked as Conner handed them their new Cyber Chip.

"The Cyber Links are something that some friends of ours help come up with," Conner explained as he walked back over to Kira, "they have the same function as the Lightspeed Rangers' Battle Boosters, when you activate your Cyber Links while morphed you'll gain a list of codes that will power up your attacks, give you all specialized attacks for your Cyber Weapons, and Drake if you put in your Saber Chip your Cyber Link will give you a code to use your Saber Mode without it."

"Nice," Amy grinned as she was handed one.

"I'll say, with these we're going to be taking down Viralites faster than ever," Kris agreed smiling as she turned over her chip in her fingers.

"Hopefully we'll also be able to beat Trey," Drake said hopefully as he placed the chip up with his Cyber Key, "we could definitely use the power up with him."

The other rangers nodded in agreement, the thought of their new friend fighting against them, not settling well in their minds. Sensing that the team wasn't too happy with the situation they were in, Conner glanced over at Kira, his yellow ranger giving him a nod of encouragement as he turned back around to face the team. In all honesty he had an idea of what they were going through, and even though he wasn't too fond of Trent when they first met they were still friends afterwards.

"Hey now don't let this bring you down," Conner said trying to encourage them, "yeah Commander Alcon has one of your friends and he's using him against you, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"No it just means that we were too busy looking everywhere else to notice that he was being controlled by Alcon," Merrick replied as they looked at the ground.

"But you guys didn't know it was him," Jenna stated standing up, "and I know for a fact that you're not going to give up, I mean come on you convinced me to join you guys so I'm sure you can save him."

"Jenna's right, even if we didn't see that it was Trey doesn't mean we still can't save him," The former red ranger said with a nod, "you guys are the power rangers, we're power rangers, giving up isn't an option for us."

The rangers looked at each other, what Conner just said lifting their spirits as they started to smile again, Drake grinning as he looked at the two older rangers.

"Well then, I say we have some work to do if we're to save Trey."

-Cyber Drive-

Trey hit the ground as Alcon kicked him in the gut again, the Viralite not caring one bit as his ranger grabbed a hold of his foot and tried to push him away. Getting enough time to roll out of the way and get back onto his feet, Trey attempted to fight Alcon, the commanding Viralite merely pushing him to the side, making him run into the wall and collapse to the ground.

"You had one task, just one," Alcon roared as he stormed over to him and pulled him to his feet, "destroy the Power Rangers, and you couldn't even do that!"

Pushing him against the wall again, Trey pushed himself up and glared at Alcon as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm not going to fight my friends, and once they save me from your corrupt Cyber Key I'll be joining them," Trey retorted trying to stay on his feet.

"We'll just see about that," Alcon roared again, pulling him off the wall and tossing him to the ground, "Digi have you fixed that Cyber Key yet?"

"I just finished Commander Alcon," Digi replied walking in with the Cyber Fire Key, "I have increased the power of the virus inside the Cyber Fire Key and it should be enough to keep him under your control."

"Good give it here," Alcon ordered, grabbing it from Digi and shoving the scientist to the side, "once I have you back under my control I'll make sure that you finish off the rangers once and for all."

"Good luck with that," Trey stated, going into a spin kick.

As Trey attacked him, Commander Alcon grabbed a hold of his ankle and pushed him away again, walking over and grabbing a hold of him. Pulling up his wrist with the Fire Connector on it, Alcon shoved in the Cyber Fire Key and pressed the button on it, morphing Trey back into Cyber Fire. Trying to fight back, Trey closed his eyes and attempted to keep the mind clear as he could feel the power overwhelming him, changing him into the very thing that he was trying to keep himself from changing into.

"Commander Alcon forgive me," Cyber Fire pleaded, kneeling down in front of him, "I had the rangers there and ready to destroy and I failed you."

"I'm well aware of that," Alcon said pointing his sword at him, "I'm getting tired of all of your failures to finish off those rangers."

Turning around, Alcon send an energy slash that destroyed a nearby pillar that Scores was hiding behind, the Western styled Viralite being forced out of hiding and then being kicked to the side.

"And I'm getting frustrated with you Scores, you had the Red Cyber Key and you failed to bring it to me," the Commander continued as he glared at the second-in-command, "what's your excuse for this failure huh?"

"Forgive me Commander Alcon, had ah of known that the other rangers would have shown up ah would have left sooner," Scores stated getting on to his hands and knees.

"No, you should have defeated them and taken their Cyber Keys as well," Alcon barked kicking him in the side again, "I'm surrounded by nothing but idiots."

"Commander Alcon give me one more chance, I promise that this time I'll defeat the rangers once and for all," Cyber Fire asked standing up again.

"Hm…fine you get one more chance," Alcon agreed walking over to him, "but if you fail me, there will be nowhere that you can hide from me."

Even though Alcon couldn't see it, the commanding Viralite knew that there was some fear in the eyes of his evil ranger. As Cyber Fire left, vanishing in a stream of data, Alcon turned back around to Scores and pointed his sword at him, the blade starting to glow a neon blue again.

"And you, you better get to the human world and bring me back something useful or you won't like what happens next."

"Of course commander," Scores replied, bringing his right fist over to his left breast before vanishing.

Standing there, Digi's moustache twitched slightly as he wondered what it was that Commander Alcon had planned for those two should they fail. Knowing the Commander, when his temper was peaked and a Viralite had failed him more than one, well he had the task of what was called upgrading.

"Hm, I wonder if that's what the Commander has planned should Scores fail," Digi questioned as he started towards his lab, "it's been a while since we've had an upgrade, and if that's the case I should prepare my lab."

-Cyber Drive-

"You know it feels nice to finally be able to walk around without having to constantly look over my shoulder," Kira mentioned as they walked down one of the less busy streets of their hometown.

"Yeah well you wouldn't have had to continuously look over your shoulder if you would have come straight to me after you got free," Conner pointed out with a smirk, Kira smacking his arm, "still, I guess if you had come straight to me, then the team wouldn't have their newest tool."

Kira smiled as she wrapped her arm around his, leaning in to him as they walked down the street with no place to go in mind. The former yellow ranger enjoyed this, enjoyed finally being able to breath for a second without having a bunch of minions jumping at her the next second. Conner had been considerate about what she did and didn't want to talk about, but at the same time he was wanting to know what had happened to her. It wasn't as if anything bad had happened to her, besides having been in quite a bit of pain, but she could handle it and Conner knew that, but she figured that he was just being protective of her since she was the only other ranger free.

"Seriously though Kira the Cyber Links are going to turn the tide in their favor against Cyber Fire," Conner told her as he smiled at her, "I just hope it's enough."

"They'll be fine my Tyranno," the former yellow ranger assured him, giving his arm a small squeeze, "they trained under you after all."

"I'm not exactly the best teacher, not like ours."

Kira looked up at her Tyrannosaurus and could finally see what she had missed since she was gone. He had been the sole ranger who managed to get away from the Viralites, had more than likely watched as other teams were captured, and had the weight of saving all the past rangers placed on his shoulder. She was able to see in his eyes that he was doing his best to train them, to do their mentor proud by being the best he could be but she could also see that he felt that it wasn't enough. Moving to stand in front of him, the former yellow ranger made Conner stop in his tracks before he ran into her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, placing her hand on his cheek, "it must have been hard on you."

"It wasn't easy, there were night where I woke up in fright thinking that there were Technos there ready to take me back to Alcon," Conner explained with a sigh, "and then there were the thoughts of doubts where I felt like it shouldn't be me here, that the team would be doing better if…if it was Dr. O"

"But Tommy isn't here, he got captured when he was trying to keep Kimberly safe," Kira reminded him, "you are here for a reason, and you and I both know that it's to train this new team."

Conner smiled at his Petra, pulling her in to give her a hug and allowing her to rest her head on his chest as they stood there for a few seconds. The two continued their walk after letting the other go, Kira still keeping her arm wrapped around Conner's, and talk of their past exploits as rangers became the main focus of their conversation. As Kira laughed about one of their funnier experiences the two stopped once again when they heard the sound of dial up, a high tech looking portal opening up in front of them and a bunch of Technos and Scores coming out of it.

"Well, well looky what ah found," Scores commented pulling out his blasters, "a couple of escaped convicts."

"We're not you convicts Scores and we never will be," Conner replied as the two got into a fighting stance.

"That's a riot there red, sure you weren't one of them comedians instead of a ranger?" the western styled Viralite asked with a laugh, "now then be like the goody-goodies you are and come back with me ta Commander Alcon, ah promise he won't hurt ya too badly."

"I have a better idea," Kira stated, keeping her eyes trained on the Gridlings behind the bigger threat, "how about you leave now and we won't have to embarrass you."

"Hm, that's mighty tempting there yellow," Scores contemplated tapping his finger on the grip of his guns, "but unfortunately for you ah have ta take ya back in ta get back in the commander's good graces."

Without a second warning Scores fired his guns at the two veteran rangers, the two moving out of the way of the attack only to run into the Gridlings that had come with their opponent. As the Gridlings made an attempt to grab her Kira flipped them on to the ground kicking them off to the side and into some of the other minions. Going into a spin kick, the former yellow ranger proved that she hadn't been shirking her training as she kicking one in the chest and launched it into the air and into a nearby trash can.

"Jezz the Tyrannodrones were tougher then these guys," Kira remarked as she rolled across one of the minions back, kicking backwards and knocking it away from her.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Conner agreed, stopping two of the staffs before they hit him and pushing them away, "just like old times."

"Then let me make it really like old times for ya," Scores retorted as he jumped into the fight.

Conner leaned backwards as Scores attempted to side swipe him, dodging the attack and throwing a couple of punches back at his opponent. Firing his guns, Scores watched in annoyance as the older red ranger dodged with ease, the cowboy Viralite pointing his gun just a touch farther then where Conner was before firing his gun at him again. Kira, seeing this as she pushed some Gridlings out of the way, took a deep breath and let out her Petra screech, knocking Scores's gun to the side before he could fire, the blast now going off to the side. Hearing Kira's old attack, Conner looked over at her in shock before grinning and bending his knees slightly turning to face his opponent once again.

"Ya annoying little pest," the Viralite complained pulling back the hammer of his gun, "let's see how ya fare against this."

Firing at the former yellow ranger, Scores was shocked when a red blur rushed pass, grabbing a hold of her hand moving her out of the way. Grinning, Conner set Kira back on the ground and the two turned to face Scores, the western Viralite unassured of what was going on.

"Now wait just a second I thought that your powers were gone," he stated backing away.

"Looks like they came back," Conner replied smirking.

"Our powers were merely dormant inside of us," Kira explained, "if we're not doing anything we can't really use them, but if we're in danger, well then its fair game."

"Ah ain't gonna be made a fool of," Scores yelled in anger, "Gridlings ah want them taken down and ah want it done now!"

The Gridlings jumped back into action, Conner and Kira replying in kind as they rushed in to meet them. Sweep kicking the Gridlings, Conner rolled out of the way as some of them brought down their staffs to hit him and grinned as he sped off, confusing the Gridlings before found them in a nearby dumpster. Flipping out of the way of an attack Kira let out another Petra scream and knocked the group of Gridlings to the ground. Turning around, the former yellow ranger sidestepped another attack and stepped on the staff so that the Gridling attacked her couldn't lift it up. As it pulled on its staff, Kira pulled her foot off of it and watched as the Gridling's staff came up and smacked it in the face.

"Heads up," Conner stated as he jumped over Scores, said Viralite spin around to attack him.

Ducking underneath Scores's arm, Conner kicked him in the back of the knee and knocked him down to one knee. As she flipped one of the Gridlings over her shoulder, Kira smirked as noticed that Scores was on the ground.

"Conner cover your ears," Kira called out to him, the red ranger instead speeding over to her.

Letting out another Petra scream, Kira knocked Scores back into a wall and the two watched as he slumped to the ground, the Gridlings rushing over to aid him.

"Ah'll give you this much rangers," Scores grumbled as he got to his feet, "you might be strong but you'll fall even if it means I have to go through an upgrade just to defeat you."

"An upgrade?" Conner questioned narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, guessn' that's what Commander Alcon has instore for me once ah get back," the western Viralite stated, "but it will be worth it when ah take down your precious team red, and then ah'll come after you."

Before the two former rangers could say anything, Scores and the Gridlings vanished in a stream of data, leaving the two standing there.

"What was that about?" Kira asked confused.

"Don't know, but I don't like it," Conner replied frowning, "come on let's head back to Cyberspace, hopefully we can figure something out."

-Cyber Drive-

The lunch rush had hit and was in full swing as the Cyber Drive rangers was rushing to help their costumers, the girls out on the floor while the boys were in the back either cooking or taking money. As Jenna moved back to the counter, she sat down on one of the stools there and smiled at Calder, the green ranger at the cash register wiping down the counter.

"So how's your first day going?" Calder asked as Jenna pulled out a silver water bottle from behind the counter.

"It's going great, I'm honestly having the most fun I've ever had in a long time," Jenna replied smiling, "I mean think about it, do you see Commander Alcon letting us do something like this?"

"Well now you get to sit around and enjoy a cup of tea without worrying about what he has to say about it," Kris promised, appearing behind Jenna and wrapping her arm around her neck, "you're with us now and we know who to have fun."

"Thanks Kris, and even though that sounds fun I don't think I can fully relax until I know that Alcon is defeated," Jenna stated frowning, "as long as he's out there I know that if I get captured then he's going to completely destroy me."

Calder frowned as well as Jenna's shoulders slumped a little bit and reached over to place his hand on top of hers. The Viralite turned human looked back up at him and gave the green ranger a smile before straightening up and grabbing a hold of the tray that was just laid out.

"Well I better get back to work," Jenna said turning back towards the crowd of costumers, "this food won't deliver itself after all."

As Jenna turned around the door to Cyberspace opened and she felt her blood run cold as she noticed who it was. Seeing her freeze, the two rangers look past her and their eyes widened as they saw Trey walking into the building and looking around, stopping when he spotted them. Smirking, Trey walked over to them, hands in his pockets as Calder took a hold of Jenna's arm and pulled her back behind the counter and the other rangers started to walk over to them having seen the evil power ranger walking in.

"Now's not the time or the place Trey," Drake warned, Trey continuing to smirk as he looked at each of them.

"You're right Cyber Red this isn't the time or the place," Trey retorted, "the quarry in one hour, we'll finish this where it started."

"You don't have to do this Trey," Merrick stated, the blue ranger making Trey laugh.

"Oh but I do," he replied turning his attention to Amy, "and I'm sure you all know that."

Amy watched as Trey left, the yellow ranger shaking slightly before she followed after him, ignoring the calls of her fellow rangers telling her to stop.

"Trey!" Amy called out as she walked out of the building, the evil ranger stopping and shaking his head before turning around, "please don't do this Trey, it's not too late for you to join us."

"Why are you so persistent about this?" Trey asked walking over to her.

"Because you're our friend."

"We only just met a few days ago," Cyber Fire retorted getting frustrated, "and we're not friends so stop saying that."

"But we can be Trey," the yellow Cyber Ranger said looking him in the eyes, "we want to be your friends and I thought that we were on the way to that."

Trey groaned and held his head as he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head. Placing her hand on his arm, Amy tried to think of something to say when he pulled his arm away from her and glared.

"Listen Cyber Yellow the next time we meet I won't hold back against you," Trey promised making her frown, "I will destroy you and your team, and that's that."

With nothing else to say Trey turned and left the yellow ranger standing there, the younger girl not noticing Conner and Kira walking up behind her. Looking pass the younger yellow, Kira noticed Trey turning a corner and saw a familiar glint in his eyes that made her sigh and place her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Amy, let's get you back inside," she whispered to her turned to face her to Cyberspace.

Conner stood there for a few more minutes, watching where Trey once stood and shook his head as he pulled out a picture from his wallet. Looking at the picture he looked at the boy dressed in white sitting next to him and Ethan while Kira stood to his left smiling brightly. It was hard for him to see an evil ranger, he wanted to avoid that at all cost because he knew that it could be hard on the ranger team.

"Trent man, I wish you were here to smack some sense into this kid," Conner muttered putting the picture up and walking to Cyberspace.

Walking into Cyberspace, Conner motioned for the team to follow him down to their headquarters, leaving Jenna and Kira upstairs to deal with the costumers. Sitting down in his normal chair the former red ranger spun around to face the team, the rangers all looking on edge from their previous encounter.

"So then want to tell me what Trey said?" Conner asked raising an eyebrow.

"He challenged us to a fight in the quarry in about an hour," Merrick replied frowning.

"Yeah said that he wanted to finish it where it started," Drake concluded, "this time though I don't think he'll be stopping until we're destroyed."

"But it's not really him in control," Amy pointed out, "he doesn't really want to destroy us it's just Alcon controlling him."

"We know Amy, but the fact of the matter is he's still dangerous," Merrick stated turning to face her, "I hate to say it but if we can convince him to join us this time we have to take him down before he can hurt anyone else."

"But he…"

"Amy, we understand you're worried about him we all are," the red ranger said placing his hand on her shoulder, "and I promise that we'll do everything we can to save him."

"And if we can't?" the yellow ranger asked, a lump forming in her throat.

"…We'll do everything we can to save him," he promised again with a nod of his head.

"We're going to save him, our new Cyber Links are going to turn the battle in our favor," the pink ranger stated smiling at her friend.

"Yeah he's not going to know what hit him," Calder said optimistically.

"While I'm glad you guys are ready to break Alcon's control on him don't get overconfident because you have a new tool to use," the former red ranger ordered, "being too overconfident can lead to defeat."

"We understand Conner," Kris said with a nod.

"But we're not going to get anything done just standing here," Calder pointed out grinning.

"Calder's right," Drake agreed, "let's use the Cyber Riders and get to the quarry, it's time we finished this quarrel with Cyber Fire."

The team nodded in agreement and walked over to their Cyber Riders, climbing on and putting in the Cyber Chip to activate them. With the roar of the engine coming to life, the Cyber Drive Rangers rushed off out of the Headquarters leaving Conner sitting there looking at where they were standing and Kira walking down the stairs to check on them. Seeing the rangers riding off, the former yellow ranger walked over and stood next to Conner's chair, placing her hand on his shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"They'll be okay, they're going to win," Kira said in a calm voice.

"I know," Conner replied standing up, "I have faith in them."

-Cyber Drive-

Scores walked back into the Cyber Fortress and looked around to make sure that the Commander wasn't there to greet him. As he noticed that the leader of the Viralites was nowhere to be seen he took a cautious step out and let out a sigh of relief.

"Good the Commander ain't here," Scores muttered under his breath, "maybe that means he hasn't seen mah failure against those past rangers."

"Oh I saw alright," Alcon roared as he walked into the room, "and I warned you what would happen if you failed me Scores."

"Commander Alcon ah promise you that ah take full responsibility for mah failures, but please understand when ah say that ah was…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Scores," Alcon stated grabbing a hold of the back of his head, "That was your last warning Scores, now it's time I do something about all these blunders of yours once and for all, DIGI GET IN HERE!"

"Coming Commander Alcon," the German Viralite replied walking in, "I have prepared my lab as a just in case and I can see that I was justified in my thought process."

"Shut up and take him in to be upgraded," the Commander ordered pushing Scores towards him, "and if I find you running away from the procedure I'll personally destroy you."

Stumbling over to Digi, Scores looked back at the Commander and followed the scientist quietly, more out of fear than anything else. As the two leave the room, Alcon stands there fuming when he feels another presence in the room. Reaching for the sword on his hip, he lashes out towards where the presence is coming from and destroys one of the walls in front of him.

"Come out of the shadows, you can't hide from me," Alcon yelled in anger.

"Heh heh heh," a masculine voice chuckled as it stuck to the shadows, "so the rumors are true, you are quite a powerful adversary."

"And just who are you?"

"Me?" the person asked in a joking tone.

Alcon watched as the figure stepped out of the shadows, a tall looming figure standing near six and a half feet with a mask that was half black and white, a narrow eye slot that glowed yellow on the white side. He wore a white stockings and a metal chest plate, a black coat was wore over both this and his purple skin, ending at the back of his knees and the top of his black boots, a light black mist seeming to come out from his sleeves as he held up a black fan in front of his face.

"I'm just a monster that believes he can be of some assistance to you."

-Cyber Drive-

The hour was nearly up as the rangers appeared in the quarry and the team looked around for any signs of their opponent.

"I figured he would be here by now," Merrick muttered as they got off their cycles.

"We still have a few minutes, guess he wants to keep us waiting," Calder remarked.

"Keep focused we don't want to let him get the upper hand on us," Drake ordered as they lined up, "When we gets here we give him one last chance to stop what he's doing."

"And if he refuses?" Kris questioned, her body tensing up.

"We knock some sense into him."

The rangers nodded, all of them taking a step back as a mass of electrical energy shot from the sky kicked up some dust to block the rangers' view of what was going on. As the dust settled the team saw Trey standing there looking more serious than normal as he took a couple of steps towards them.

"I'll give him this," Calder muttered as they watched him, "even though he's evil he knows how to make an entrance."

The team mimicked Trey, walking over to him and stopping when they were a few yards away from each other, Drake and Trey stepping forwards a few more feet so that they were face-to-face.

"One last time Trey, you don't have to do this," Drake warned making the evil ranger grin.

"I don't think you have a clear understanding on who's the stronger ranger here red," Trey replied clenching his fist, "allow me to remind you."

Punching at the red ranger, Trey was shocked when Drake blocked it and the two started their fight, the other rangers quickly joining in. Trying to blitz him, Calder and Merrick went into a spin kick and a sweep kick respectively and Trey jumped and leaned back, spinning to dodge the attack before landing on his feet again and blocking their next attack. As the blue and green ranger was pushed away, Amy and Kris jumped over him and attacked from behind. Sensing the attack Trey spun around and sweep kicked the girls, the female rangers flipping through the air and landing on their feet. Moving quickly, the girls blocked his attacks as he pushed them back, trying to deal some damage to them and lower the ranger count around him. As he was busy with the girls though, Merrick and Calder flanked him and grabbed a hold of arms, Trey moving with enough force to spin around but not enough to break free from them. Moving in, Drake kicked their opponent in the gut with enough force to knock his feet out from under him. Breaking free from the two that were holding him, Trey stumbled back and held his stomach where Drake had kicked him. Looking up at the rangers, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Cyber Fire Key.

"Okay no more holding back," he muttered pushing it into his Fire Connector and morphing, "I'm going to finish this."

"Let's do this rangers," Drake ordered as they pulled out their Cyber Key.

"Cyber Drive, Get Connected!"

The familiar cybernetic highway appeared in front of the rangers, their ranger suits quickly appearing on them as the grid wrapped around their heads and formed their helmets.

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…RED!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…YELLOW!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…BLUE!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…PINK!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…GREEN!"

Pulling out his Cyber Gun, Trey fired at the ranger team and was shocked when they dodged the attack and charged him. Kris and Amy moved in quickly and attacked Cyber Fire, their attacks hitting close but the evil ranger blocking them and backing away. With enough room in-between them, the girls held up their Cyber Connectors and plugged in a Cyber Chip that Trey wasn't familiar with, a glow surrounding their other wrist.

"Cyber Links, activate!"

"Let's test out our new tool," Amy said as they held up their wrist with their Cyber Link.

"Right."

Sliding down the front of the Cyber Link, the girls unveiled the buttons behind it and pressed a button to bring up a list of commands in their helmets. Confused, Trey tried to move in quick enough that they wouldn't have time to do what they were planning to do, Cyber Fire not really enjoying the idea of the Cyber Ranger having a new tool to use against him.

_"3-3-7-1"_

"Cyber Punch!" the girls called out, their fists glowing a bright blue as they punch Trey and knock him back.

Trying to regain his footing, Trey looked up to see Calder and Merrick were now on top of him. Ducking under their attack, Trey switched his Cyber Gun into blade mode and slashed at them, Cyber Blue and Green getting hit and knocked back but still remain standing as they pull out their own Cyber Chips.

"Cyber Links, activate!"

_"3-3-8-4"_

Jumping into the air, Calder's right foot starts to glow as Merrick's left foot glow, the two of them kicking Trey in the chest.

"Cyber Kick!"

"Whoa!" Trey yelled as he was again knocked back, rolling across the ground.

"Just give up Trey," Drake told the evil ranger as he attacked with his swords, "you can't win this time."

"Keep dreaming Drake," Trey retorted as he slashed his sword upwards to block Drake's attack, "I'll keep fighting until you're all destroyed and then I'll help Commander Alcon destroy the rest of the world."

"Just shut up," The red ranger ordered as the two crossed blades, "you can't honestly think that this is what you're meant to do, the Power Rangers are meant to help the Earth not destroy it."

"Rargh!" Cyber Fire yelled out as he pushed back against Cyber Red, "I'll do what I want to do, and what I want to do is destroy you!"

The two pushed against each other, both of them with enough for to slide away from each other before charging again. The other rangers were rushing over to help their leader, stopping only when a bunch of Gridlings appearing in front of them to block their way.

"Dang it!" Merrick growled as they stepped back, "Drake we have a problem."

"Its fine, you guys focus on the Gridlings," Drake yelled over to them blocking Trey's attack and pushing back against it, "I'll handle Trey."

"Are you sure about that?" Calder asked concerned.

"Yeah don't worry about me," Drake replied jumping back and landing on one of his knees, "and Amy, I'll free Trey no matter what."

"Just don't do anything stupid Drake," Kris yelled out at the red ranger, cutting him off before he could say anything, "and don't say you won't you're a red ranger it's in your blood."

Chuckling, Drake charged again to meet Cyber Fire half way, sparks flying everywhere as their blades clashed yet again. As the two power houses went at it, the rest of the team was faced with the Gridlings that just showed up, the new minions crouching down and ready to fight against their foes.

"Okay then, we have to take these jokers out," Merrick stated as they downloaded their Cyber Weapons, "Like Drake said, he can handle Trey."

"Even still, the faster we finishes these Gridlings off the faster we can get over there to help him," Calder reminded the blue ranger, shouldering his axe, "however, I'm interested to see what the Cyber Links can do with our Cyber Weapons."

"Only one way to find out, let's take them down!" Amy yelled as the rangers charged.

Leaning forward and going into a cartwheel, Amy pushed off the ground and flipped over the Gridlings, landing behind them and slashing all of the ones she could.

"You guys need to lay off," the yellow ranger said as she holds up her Cyber Link, "and I know just the way to do it!"

_"4-9-7-4!"_

"Cyber Flurry!"

Her daggers glowing yellow, a cybernetic highway appeared around her and she raced forward towards the Gridlings caught in the attack. As she neared them she lashed out, slashing her Cyber Daggers at them as yellow streaks of light trailing behind both her and her weapons. Slashing multiple time the Yellow Cyber Ranger pushed her way through and ended on the other side of the Gridlings, the streaks of light staying for a second before exploding and destroying the group she was fighting. Striking a pose, Amy brought her right hand over her chest and her left across her waist as her opponents exploded behind her, the yellow ranger feeling her new powers swelling inside her.

"Amazing!"

Rolling over the back of one of the Gridlings he was fighting, Calder blocked their staffs with his Cyber Axe and pushed back with enough force to knock them away. Kicking off the ground, he spun through the air and brought his axe down onto the ground, smashing the ground and causing a shock wave to knock the Gridlings to the ground.

"I'm about to smash you into the ground," Calder taunted them holding up his Cyber Link.

_ "4-9-7-2!"_

"Cyber Crush!"

A green glow surrounded the edge of Calder's Cyber Axe, the same cybernetic highway appearing around him and the Gridlings. Swinging his axe in a horizontal arc the Green Cyber Ranger hit all of his opponents and then proceeded to preform two diagonal slashes. Bringing his axe above his head, the green ranger swung down and slammed his axe into the ground and send a powerful shockwave of green energy. As the Gridlings exploded, Calder turned around and shouldered his Cyber Axe.

"Talk about a knock out," he said as the explosion continued behind him.

"Keya!" Kris called out as she jumped into the middle of the group of Gridlings.

Going into a shoulder the Pink Cyber Ranger pulled back on the string of her bow and fired some arrows at the Gridlings in front of her. Spinning around she kicked the ones charging her and leaned back to dodge one of their staffs. Back flipping a few times to gain some distance she landed as if she were a gymnast, her hands up and one foot forward, before bringing her arms down and holding up her Cyber Link.

"Time to show you what a sniper can do," she joked as she started to press the buttons for her combination.

_"4-9-7-5!"_

"Cyber Shot!"

The cybernetic highway appeared around Kris and the Gridlings this time, the Pink Cyber Ranger pulling back on one of her arrows as the tip started to glow pink. Letting the arrow loose, a pink streak of light followed the attack and shot through the Gridlings caught in her attack. As the arrow went through the last Gridling the group of minions exploded as Kris turned around held up her fist in front of her.

"Perfect shot."

Spinning his Cyber Lance around his neck and blocked some of the Gridling staffs that were about to hit him. Stabbing the end of his lance into the ground, Merrick pushed himself off the ground and spun through air to dodge the charging minions, landing back on the ground as they fell to the ground.

"Oh no you don't," Merrick stated as he kicked back one of the Gridlings, "stay down this time."

Twirling his Cyber Lance the Blue Cyber Ranger held it in front of him as he blocked the five Gridlings attacking him. Pushing them back he spun his weapon around and stabbed it into the ground, holding up his Cyber Link.

"I guess it's my turn."

_"4-9-7-3!"_

"Let's go, Cyber Peirce!"

With the blades on his lance glowing blue, Merrick twirled his weapon a little bit before getting into a crouch and pulling it back before lunging forward and stabbing at all of the minions trapped in his attack. With each one of his attacks hitting he performed one final slash that pushed him through, an explosion going off behind him as he remained in a fighting stance and held his Cyber Lance behind him.

"And that's the last them."

Drake and Trey were still going at it, neither of the two willing to give an inch as they lashed out with their swords. As the two locked blades they stepped in, the visors on their helmets now inches away as they pushed with all their might.

"Just give up Cyber Red," Trey growled as they moved in a circle.

"Not going to happen Trey, not until I break Alcon's control on you," Drake retorted pushing away and running off, "come and get me."

"Where you running off to red?" Trey yelled chasing after him.

The two ran a bit farther away, Drake stopping and turning around to meet Trey's attack, the evil ranger's anger growing. As the red ranger took a couple of steps back, Cyber Fire switched his sword back into blaster mode and pointed it directly at Drake's chest.

"Take this Cyber Red," Cyber Fire roared firing his gun at him.

"Bring it!" Cyber Red replied holding up both his swords.

Using his swords, Drake blocked the attacks and flung them back at Trey, the blast hitting him and knocking him to the ground. Getting up onto one of his knees, Trey placed his hand over his chest where the attack hit and looked back up at his opponent as his muscles tensed up.

"Don't think that hurt me," he yelled getting up and charging him.

Tackling Drake, Trey knocked them down the small hill they were standing on, the two rangers rolling down the hill and separating before standing up at the bottom of the hill. Getting into their fighting stances they circled each other for a few seconds before charging each other and clashing yet again. Kicking at the red ranger, Cyber Fire's leg went over his head as Drake ducked underneath the attack and slashed at him with his Cyber Sword. Backing away from his attacker, Trey switched his Cyber Gun back into Blade mode and blocked Drake's attack sending sparks everywhere as they stumbled back and Drake held up his wrist with the Cyber Link.

"I hate to do this Trey, but I need to finish this," he apologized as he opened his Cyber Link.

_"4-9-7-1!"_

"Cyber Slash!"

With his sword's blade now glowing a bright red, a cybernetic highway appeared around him and Trey, the Cyber Fire Ranger looking around confused as this happens. Appearing in front of him, Drake slashed at him a few times, twice diagonally and once horizontally, before bringing his sword back and thrusting forward, propelling him passed Trey and causing an explosion to go off. As the explosion died down Trey hit the ground and demorphed, groaning as a crimson aura surrounded his Fire Connector as Drake got close enough to see it.

"Huh, what's that?" Drake questioned looking at the aura, "I wonder, is what we need to destroy in the morpher?"

Rolling onto his back, Trey moved to get back up but collapsed as the aura started to move to surround him.

"Guess I don't have time to think about I'm just going to have to be lucky," the red ranger muttered pointing his Cyber Blaster at Trey's morpher.

Firing his blaster, the shots hit his morpher and the aura dispersed, the Cyber Fire Key popping out with the same aura before it vanished as Trey fell to the ground and groaned again.

"Trey!" Drake yelled as he demorphed and ran over to him, "Trey are you okay man?"

"Y-yeah," the former evil ranger said sitting up with Drake's help, "I feel like a fog has been lifted from my mind."

"You're going to be okay, Alcon's hold on you has been broken," Drake explained grinning at him, the other rangers running over to the two.

"What happened?" Merrick asked as the circled the two.

"Drake managed to free me," Trey said as they stood up, "and I feel like I should apologize, I did somethings that I'm not proud of when I was Cyber Fire."

"Hey man that wasn't you," Calder said slapping his back, "that was just the Viralites controlling you."

"And what do you mean when you were Cyber Fire?" Amy asked raising and eyebrow and folding her arms over her chest.

"Well I'm guessing you guys don't want me to be Cyber Fire after what I did so I figured I'd hand over the key and the Fire Connector to you to find a good sixth ranger."

"Like Calder said that wasn't you," Drake replied grinning, as Kris handed him the Fire Connector and Cyber Fire Key, "and I think these rightfully belong to you, that is if you're willing to help us take down the Viralites."

Looking at the Fire Connector being held out to him, Trey looked up at the others around him, his eyes landing on Amy who gave him a nod and a smile. With that encouragement, he smirked at Drake and took a hold of the morpher, the rangers all smiling as they lined up on either side of the two.

"What do you guys say?" Drake asked holding up his morpher, "its morphing time!"

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

"FIREWALL ACTIVATE!"

With a flash of lightning the rangers appeared on the roof of a tall building in Reefside, turning around to face towards the street.

"You better watch out now Alcon," Drake yelled, bringing his left fist in and holding his right fist into the air.

"Cause now there's six of us!" Trey continued as he brought his right arm over his chest, holding his Cyber Gun.

"Rangers ready to protect the Earth," Kris stated as she placed her left hand on her hip and brought her right fist to the side of her chest.

"To stop the attack of the Viralite threat, and to free the past rangers" Calder said as crouched down and punched out with his right fist

"And we won't stop until you're all defeated," Amy agreed as she held out her left hand, her fingers pointed like a gun.

"Cause we're the powers rangers and we will never quiet," Merrick finished getting into a fighting stance.

"Yes that's my team!" Conner said as he watched from the Cyber Drive Headquarters, slapping his hands together.

"Aye, yi, yi, yi my circuits are overloading with joy," Alpha said dancing excitedly.

"POWER RANGERS CYBER DRIVE!"


	15. Ep 15 - Fire Power

"Oh dear, this isn't good," Digi muttered as he bustled around his lab, "with Cyber Fire gone and Scores still not ready after his upgrade the Commander is sure to direct his rage at me."

As the German Viralite moved around trying to pick things up so that he would be prepared for when the Commander came. Moving down the hallway, Digi expected the Commander to confront him and demand to know why it was that Scores wasn't up and ready again but when none came he looked around to see what was going on. His mustache twitched as he finally heard the sound of muffled talking not much further down the hall and, his curiosity peaked, he quietly moved closer to hear what was going on.

"First Gem left and now my very own power ranger has turned against me," Alcon complained as he slammed his fist again the wall, "not to mention that Scores is out of commission until the upgrade has set in."

"A bad situation indeed," a new voice agreed.

"Oh! I wonder who that is?" Digi muttered as he tried to move closer without being noticed.

Peeking around the doorway, the Viralite scientist looked into the room and saw Commander Alcon standing there but what really caught his attention was the second figure in the room as well. He was tall, standing as tall as the Commander, his mask and black outfit unsettling as Digi looked at him.

"Allow me to prove myself to you Commander Alcon," the figure said unfolding his fan in front of his face, "I assure you that I can bring you back one of those Cyber Gates you require."

"Hm, very well Destro I'll give you a chance," Alcon agreed pointing at him, "I'll have Digi create a new Viralite to assist you in your search."

"Thank you Commander Alcon," Destro said bowing, "I promise you that you won't be sorry for trusting me."

Alcon grunted and walked out of the room, Digi sure that he was now looking for him, but as the scientist looked at their new ally, Digi couldn't help but to have a feeling of uncertainty.

"Oh I don't like this, I don't like this one bit," Digi muttered as he started back towards his lab to meet the Commander, "If Alcon is allowing non Viralites to help us then he must really be desperate to defeat the rangers."

Walking into his lab, the German Viralite looked over to the shadow where Scores was laying waiting for his upgrade to be fully integrated into his body. Rubbing his hands together, he walked over to his computer and started to put together a new Viralite that he was sure that the Commander would approve of.

"I have to make sure that the Commander remembers that I'm useful to him," Digi said, his mustache twitching some more, "and I'll have to power up this Viralite to a point that the Cyber Rangers won't be able to defeat it."

-Cyber Drive-

Trey walked down the stairs in the back of Cyberspace, following the males of the Cyber Drive team and ending up in the team's headquarters. Looking around he saw the girls and the two older rangers standing there waiting for them, Amy smiling as she saw their friend walking in behind their red ranger.

"Welcome to our headquarters Trey," Calder said grinning at him, "I bet you're glad you joined us, we have cookies."

"Calder," Kris warned making him flinch.

"Sorry."

"It's alright Calder, I'm just glad to be a part of this now," Trey stated smiling at the team, "and I promise that I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"We're glad to hear that Trey," Conner said stepping forward, "and to welcome you to the team we want to give you these."

Holding out his hand, Conner handed over a couple of Cyber Chips to the newest ranger, Trey looking at them and back at the team mentor.

"These will access your Cyber Cycle and your Cyber Link," the former red ranger explained, Trey's mouth making a 'o' shape, "unfortunately your zord isn't completed just yet."

"Wait I get my own zord?" Trey asked in shock, his eyes going wide.

"Of course, every ranger gets their own zord," Kira replied giggling, "It's just taking a bit longer than we thought."

"Thanks Kira, and I have a few questions," Trey said rubbing the back of his head, "where did the Viralites come from, or where they just recently created?"

"That's a good question," Merrick remarked frowning, "where did the Viralites come from?"

"That's a tricky one," Conner replied sitting down in his chair, "Alpha do you mind bringing up the Viralite information that we do have?"

"Of course Conner, Viralite feed coming right up," the robotic ranger companion stated bringing up the video.

The rangers all gathered around the computer, as the video of a cybernetic world showed up, Technos littering the ground. As the video moved on the rangers tensed up as they saw a tall figure in golden armor, a sword hung from his hip.

"We don't know exactly how the Viralites came to be," Conner explained, "we know of some of the more powerful ones, Scores, Digi, and Alcon, but other than that we don't have any information on who or what created them."

The video shifted to show Technos appearing in the middle of the street and attacking civilians, rangers appearing to help those being attacked.

"What we do know about them is that they are a formidable adversary, they managed to…to capture all of the power ranger teams," Conner explained as the team saw, one by one, the past ranger teams being engulfed by a bright blue light.

"But what about the teams who aren't on Earth, or even those who are from the future?" Calder asked frowning.

"Every ranger team was captured, the space rangers, galaxy rangers, Time Force, RPM, SPD, they all came to help," Kira said placing her hand on Conner's shoulder, "and they were all captured."

"Our team, the Dino Thunder Rangers, did what we could to help," Conner continued clenching his fist, "we went city to city trying to get to the other rangers while fighting off the Viralites chasing us, but we were late each time."

The Cyber Drive rangers looked at each other, none of them knowing what to say to their mentor as they looked at the two former rangers.

"After the last team was captured, the Megaforce rangers, we found a way to get into the Cyber World and tried to come up with a plan to save them, we went in but…"

"But only I came out," Conner concluded, "the last ranger to stand against the Viralite threat, but now with all six of you finally together we have the chance to finally beat the Viralites and save the past rangers."

"You said that the rangers were captured," Amy said after a second of silences, "but what about those who supported the teams?"

"Those who supported the teams, Mrs. Rawlings, or when she was working for the Aquabase Miss. Fairweather, Hayley Ziktor who helped us, the Pai Zhuq masters anyone who helped the teams that were on Earth were put into hiding as a just in case," Conner answered leaning back into his chair, "Drake has met Master Fynn of the Shark Technique and most of the tech that I get comes from Hayley, Mrs. Rawlings, and Anton Mercer."

"Anton Mercer?" Trey asked in shock, "He's one of the most powerful men in California, he knows about the power rangers?"

"That's why he's designing your zord at this moment," Conner told him, the other rangers looking at Conner in surprise.

"Dr. Mercer was actually our enemy for a time," Kira explained smiling slightly, "but that's a story for another time."

"So there's still others out there that can help us," Kris said happily.

"In a way, they're not fighters, and the Pai Zhuq masters are feeling drained now that the spirit rangers have disappeared with the Jungle Fury team," Conner explained scratching the back of his head, "they wanted to help though so they combined their powers to create Drake's saber gear."

"Okay so we covered the Viralites, we covered what happened to the past teams and the support members, but how do we defeat Alcon and save the other teams?" Trey asked folding his arms over his chest.

"It's not going to be easy, but now that we have the all six Cyber Keys we have a chance to lock him up once in for all," Conner answered standing up, "when we went into the Cyber World to save the rangers we came across the Cyber Keys and Ethan was able to hack into their computers, while he was in there he found that there was a group of Viralites that didn't approve of what Alcon was doing and what he wanted to do, so they created six keys to seal him away."

"Alcon however got word of this and sent Scores and Actifed in to destroy the group," Jenna finished up from where she was sitting, the rangers looking over at her, "and no I wasn't there, I came a long time after that but I had to know the Viralite history."

"Alright so we have a group of good Viralites that have been destroyed, good to know," Merrick muttered under his breath.

"So basically, if you're saying what I think you're saying, is that this group of Viralites that wanted to stop Alcon and created the same Cyber Keys that we use to power up into ranger mode, to stop him," Kris summed up, Conner giving her a nod.

"That about sums it up, and now that we have all six keys we need to figure out how the group of Viralites planned to use them," Conner said looking over at Jenna, "any ideas Jenna?"

"Sorry Alcon kept that under lock and key incase another group of Viralites like that popped up," Jenna explained with a sigh, "I feel like even though I came here to help you rangers I'm not doing a very good job at it."

"You're doing fine Jenna, we don't expect you to know everything," the former red ranger assured her.

"So what's the plan?" Calder asked folding his arms over his chest.

"We know about that groups plan to stop Alcon, so we need to figure out how they were going to do that," Drake said biting the tip of his thumb, "the question is, how do we do that?"

"I can help hack into the Viralite database from here," the former Viralite said standing up from where she was sitting, "I just need a little help."

"Calder do you think you can…"

"Drake do you even need to ask?" Calder questioned cutting the red ranger off.

"Right sorry," the red ranger apologized, shaking his head.

"Alright we have the start of a plan so we'll leave the two of you to it then," Conner remarked standing up, "while you two do that, Drake and Trey I want the two of you to come with me, the rest of you head upstairs to open up the café call if there's an issue."

"Right," the rangers replied, Drake and Trey looking at each other confused.

"Good luck you two," Trey said as the rangers moved to head up stairs.

"Thanks Trey, and good luck to you as well" the green ranger replied with a grin.

"We'll do our best," Jenna promised, the rangers waving good bye as they walked up the stairs, "so then shall we get started?"

"Yeah," Calder agreed grinning at her now, "Let's break into the Viralite database."

-Cyber Drive-

"Ah this city is spectacular," Destro said as he looked over Reefside from where he was standing on top of a skyscraper, "it's a shame that Alcon wishes to destroy it."

"Hey now don't you go changing your mind, you're here to prove yourself to the Commander," a high pitch metallic voice echoed behind him.

Turning around Destro saw the Viralite that Alcon had sent with him, the Viralite looking less like a cybernetic warrior and more like something from the human world. This Viralite, who Destro understood was named Mechanizer, looked like a collection of different construction equipment. His chest was that of a bulldozer, the blade at the moment behind his back, his right arm was a bucket used for digging, his left arm was a jack hammer, on his back was the treads that would usually be used to move the vehicles and exhaust pipes that went over his head, the top of his head was a construction hat and stopped just above the grey part around his red eyes, a grate covering his mouth. In all honesty Destro was trying to figure out why Digi had created a monster like this instead of a more Cybernetic one, but he guessed that the scientist was merely running out of ideas for Viralites.

"Fear not my comrade," Destro replied as he opened his fan and held it just under his eye, "I have not forgotten why we are here, in fact I have a plan."

"You do?" Mechanizer asked confused.

"Of course my simple minded friend."

"Hey!"

"You see there is a lovely new piece of tech that I'm sure Digi would love to get his hands on," Destro explained walking a little bit away, "and it just so happens that the humans are to deliver it to a lab here in this city today."

"What do you mean?" Mechanizer asked, Destro fighting not to hit him for being stupid.

"These humans have created something they call the metacore, a beautiful piece of tech that the humans wish to use to simply enhance their internet capability," the black figure stated, "but I have a plan to take it to Commander Alcon and use it to create a weapon that will blast through the wall between the cyber world and the human world."

"And what do you want me to do huh?" the construction Viralite queried, scratching the top of his head with his bucket.

Turning to face the Viralite, Destro folded his fan and walked over to him, tapping the top of his head with said fan.

"You are to go and intercept the package, if the rangers showed up then you show them that you're not like the other Viralites they have fought," the newest potential general replied, Mechanizer nodding as it sunk in what he was to do.

"But what about you, this is to show your loyalty to the Viralites," Mechanizer pointed out.

"I have gathered information that a Cyber Gate is to show up nearby," he answered turning away again, "Alcon has no doubts of my powers, but by bringing him what he desires most then I shall have more than proved myself and of course it never hurts to bring extra."

"Well alright then you can count on me," Mechanizer proclaimed, smoke coming out of the pipes on his back, "I'll go get that contraption while you get the Cyber Gate."

"Excellent, with the ranger too distracted by you trying to get the human's new meta-core they will be none the wiser as I take the Cyber Gate," Destro said with a chuckle as Mechanizer vanished to go do his job, "besides even if a few of them did show up to stop me, I can easily dispose of them."

-Cyber Drive-

Drake and Trey had followed Conner out into the forest and soon found themselves in a sparring match against their mentor. It shouldn't have surprised the red ranger really, Conner was always one to make sure they were on their a-game, something he was sure that the former red ranger got from his mentor. What confused him was that the rest of the team was left out of their training, so while Conner easily blocked Trey's punch and twisted his arm behind his back, Drake found himself on the ground as said ranger was tossed into him.

"So quick question," Drake groaned as they stood up, "why is it just the two of us against you?"

"Yeah, kind of feel that the others should be here as well," Trey added dusting himself off.

"I only wanted you two out here because you're the power houses of the team," Conner explained as he straightened up, "the others are strong but you two have more power than any of the others."

"Why is that?" the sixth ranger asked confused.

"Just something that always came with being the red or sixth ranger," their mentor replied watching them closely as they started to circle him, "never understood it myself but that always seemed to be the case."

"Maybe it has something to do with the red ranger being the leader and the sixth ranger coming in during times of trouble for the team," the red ranger suggested, glancing at Trey and giving him a nod.

"Maybe, anyway I brought you two out here to have you two practice working together," Conner continued smirking a bit, "if you two get better at working together I have a feeling that there will be little to no problem you can't handle."

The two rangers charged at their mentor at the same time, Conner easily ducking under their attack. Kicking Trey in the chest, Conner grabbed a hold of Drake's wrist as he attempted to punch him and pulled him past him and over to their newest teammate, the two rangers stumbling back a bit before regaining the footing. Looking at each other and nodding they then proceeded to punch at Conner at the same time, the former ranger again grabbing their wrist, this time though he pulled the two of them in and made the two clash into each other, hitting their heads together and making them groan.

"What was that for?" Drake growled clenching his fist.

"Hey come on man I didn't do that!" Trey yelled back glaring at him.

"Uh oh do I hear bickering?" Conner joked as he held up one hand and placed the other behind his back, "you two will never be able to work together if you bicker over trivial things."

"…He's playing us isn't he?" Trey asked pursing his lips together.

"Yeah, he is," Drake replied, "I go high, you go low?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Shaking his head, Conner jumped and leaned backwards to avoid both attacks, flipping and pushing off his hands to get back onto his feet. A second later though both younger rangers were on top of him with an attack that the former red grabbed a hold of and used the momentum of his opponents to flipped them onto the ground.

"You know saying your attack plan out loud where your opponent can hear it might not be the best idea," he suggested as they stood up again, "but I'll give you an A for effort."

The two didn't reply instead choosing to attack yet again only to be punched or kicked and knocked back a few feet. Catching their breath they looked up to see Conner standing there in a fighting stance waiting for their next move, the rangers rushing forward not noticing his smirk returning. When the two were close enough he spun around and swept kicked Trey, continuing with enough for to elbow Drake in the chest with enough power to knock the air out of the red ranger and make him collapse to the ground next to the sixth ranger.

"How…the heck…did you do that?" Drake gasped as he rolled onto his stomach.

"I trained under some of the greatest rangers in history, so I managed to pick up some of their moves," Conner explained straightening up, "like I said you two can be a great team but you need to continue practicing working together, other than that I was impressed with how well you two cooperated."

"Yeah tell us that when we're not on the ground," Trey groaned making the former red smirk.

-Cyber Drive-

The three rangers that were left to take care of the café were sitting at one of the open tables, the rush having died down and giving them a chance to sit down and rest. Propping his feet up on the table, Merrick rolled his neck and sighed as he felt it pop a bit, smirking as Kris walked over and pushed his feet off the table.

"I just cleaned those Merrick," the pink ranger said flicking a wash rag at him, "do it again and you'll find out just how long it takes one person to clean and close up this place."

"Okay okay just calm down pinkie," Merrick replied holding his hands up in defeat as Kris proceeded to throw the rag at his face.

"So before you get hurt, what are you watching?" Amy asked sitting down.

"Reefside News, they're talking about this new metacore that's coming to one of the labs here, wonder if Dr. Mercer is getting a hold of it," the blue ranger answered as the two girls turned their attention to the television.

"Maybe, the metacore was designed to allow people to really plug into the internet," Kris explained stretching her arms above her head, "it's the first step towards virtual reality for the public and as far as I know Dr. Mercer doesn't work with things like that."

Looking at her friends she noticed that they were looking at her in surprise, confusing her as she lowered her arms and tilted her head.

"What?"

"How…how did you know that?" Merrick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey I get the top marks in school," she said pouting, "besides my younger brother has been following the creation of the metacore since it was first announced in one of those science magazines he reads."

"Smart kid," Amy muttered as they returned back to the TV, "bet he can't wait for that tech to come out."

"Oh he's definitely excited."

Watching the three from behind the counter, Kira smiled and shook her head as memories of her time here with her friends came to the forefront of her mind. As she wiped down the counter she allowed these memories to surface and got caught up in them, almost missing Calder as he ran up the stairs and into the front.

"Huh? Calder what's wrong?" the former yellow ranger asked as he jumped the counter.

"Sorry Kira, but we have an issues," the green ranger explained as he went over to the team, "guys we got to go there's a new Viralite attacking an escort group."

"Escort group, for what?" Amy asked frowning.

"Not sure but I have an idea of what it could be," Calder stated biting his lower lip.

"Metacore?" Kris queried, the green ranger looking at her, "we were just talking about it and it sounds like something that Alcon would want to get his hands on."

"And it turns out we have more issues," Jenna said walking over to them with Kira, "a Cyber Gate just popped up."

"Okay um…Jenna try to get a hold of Drake and Trey, they should be close by to get the Cyber Gate, we'll go and take care of the Viralite," Calder suggested, Jenna nodding and heading back to the Headquarters.

"Let's head out, we need to make sure that the metacore doesn't fall into Alcon's hands," Merrick ordered as the team ran out of the café.

-Cyber Drive-

Mechanizer slammed his bucket on to top of the car, the human in front of him flinching away as he tried to escape. It was a futile effort though as the Gridlings would stop him and he would have to back away again. The bodyguards were doing their best but the minions were stronger than they thought and they were quickly knocked down and the Gridlings returned their attention back to the human with the silver brief case.

"Come on human, just hand it over," Mechanizer ordered as the human he was terrorizing backed up against the car.

"P-please just leave us alone," the human said tightening his grip on the brief case in his hand.

"Now now there's no need to be afraid, just hand over the metacore and there will be no problem," the Viralite said holding out his bucket hand.

"I can't I've been tasked with delivering this and I don't plan on failing," he replied glancing side to side to find an escape route.

"I'm only going to say this one more time, hand over the metacore or I'll have to resort to more aggressive methods," Mechanizer ordered getting irritated, "And trust me you won't like me if I'm mad."

Gulping, the human tried to make a run for it but the Gridlings that was with Mechanizer blocked his path, stopping him as their Viralite leader walked up to him and placed the head of his jackhammer arm against his chest.

"Why did you have to go do that, it would be so much easier if you would just hand over the briefcase."

"Keya!"

Jumping over the Gridlings, Merrick and Calder kicked Mechanizer in the chest and knocked him away from the human as Kris and Amy fired their Cyber Blasters to take out the minions.

"Power Rangers!" the civilian said in shock as the two female rangers ran over to them, "thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, but it's not safe here you need to go," Merrick said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, and again thank you, Dr. Mercer will be expecting this," he replied running off.

"Huh, guess I was wrong about that," Kris muttered as they turned to the Viralite, "now we just have to deal with this guy."

"Oh great the Cyber Rangers are here," Mechanizer groaned standing up, "I was hoping to get this done before you got here."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Calder teased as rubbing the back of his head, "but we figured that it would be best that you didn't get a hold of that."

"Besides why would Alcon want the metacore for anyway?" Amy asked tapping the side of her head.

"Guess it's my turn to disappoint you, but Destro wouldn't like it if I told you what he has planned," the Viralite said as some smoke came out of the pipes on his back, "but if it makes you feel better, you won't be around long enough to find out."

"Oh and are you going to stop us?" Merrick asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Yep, the name's Mechanizer and I'm going to be the Viralite to finish you pesk off," he replied holding up his jackhammer arm, "let's get started shall we."

"Heads up!" Kris yelled as Mechanizer's treads hit the ground and propelled him forward.

Stopping in front of the green ranger, he placed the head of the jackhammer just below his chest, so smoke coming from the opening before it kicked into the gear and struck him multiple times. Getting flung back Calder rolled across the ground, the other rangers jumping into action and attacking their Viralite foe. Using their Cyber Sabers they did what they could to cause some damage but Mechanizer used his bucket to block their blades and strike them in the process.

"You rangers are going to learn quickly that I'm a lot stronger than the past Viralites that you fought," Mechanizer said as he smacked away Amy's saber, "and you're about to feel my power, Hammer Pulse."

Starting up his jackhammer again, he hit Amy multiple times, the yellow ranger yelping in pain as she doubled over.

"Amy!" Merrick yelled as he rushed into help.

"Oh so you're next are you?" the Viralite said looking over at Merrick, "fine by me, let's see how you do against this, Shovel throw!"

The bucket flew off his arm, flying forward and hitting both Merrick and Kris causing sparks to fly off them as it turned around and hit them again as it went back to him.

"Where did Alcon find this guy?" Kris asked as the rangers regrouped.

"Don't know but he doesn't look like any of the Viralites we fought before," Merrick pointed out as the bucket flew back and attached back onto Mechanizer.

"Oh I'm not like other Viralites, I'm created with the sole purpose of destroying you rangers," he taunted as more smoke came out of his pipes, "and once I take care of you I'll have to hurry over to grab that metacore."

"That's not going to happen," Merrick stated, "come on guys let's download our Cyber Weapons."

"Right!"

"Cyber Links activate!" the rangers called out pulling down the front screen of their Cyber Links.

_"4-9-7-0, Cyber Weapons download!"_

"Oh goodie this is going to be fun," Mechanizer laughed as he clapped his tools together.

The three rangers with bladed weapons rushed towards their opponent, Kris pulling back on the string of her bow and firing her arrows, hoping to hit him. Holding up his bucket, Mechanizer blocked the arrows and used his jackhammer to block the blue and green ranger. As Amy got close enough to attack him, he used his bucket to block her attacks, even using it to hit her with the teeth of the bucket.

"Let see if our Cyber Blasters have any effect," Merrick said as he and Calder pulled out their blasters.

"I'm with you," Calder agreed.

"Fire!"

"Right back at you," Mechanizer said as he caught the blasts in his bucket and fired them back.

The blasts returned and hit the two rangers, an explosion going off behind them as they were flung into the air and fell to the ground. Seeing her teammates taking the returned attack, Kris clenched their fist and held up her Cyber Link.

"Okay let's see how you like this," Kris said as she opened her Cyber Link again.

_"4-9-7-5!"_

"Cyber Shot!" the pink ranger called out as the cybernetic highway appeared around the two of them.

Mechanizer looked around, wondering what was going on, but when he saw the glowing pink tip of the bow.

"Uh oh this isn't good," he muttered as the pink ranger fired her attack.

Holding up his bucket he caught the attack and was pushed back a few feet but the rangers were surprised to see that he wasn't destroyed. Looking down at his bucket hand, the Viralite creature saw smoke coming out of it and shook his bucket quickly to as he felt the pain from catching his attack.

"Ow ow ow ow, that hurt," he whimpered as the girls helped the boys up.

"You've got to be kidding me," Calder complained as they looked on with shock.

"That attack was on par with the Cyber Cannon, how did that not destroy him?" Amy questioned placing her hand over where her necklace would be.

"Now I'm getting mad rangers," Mechanizer stated as he turned to full face them, "now I'm going to pulverize you."

"Oh I hope Drake and Trey hurry up with the Cyber Gate," Kris whispered to herself, a cold chill running down her spine.

-Cyber Drive-

Cyber Red and Cyber Fire were quick to respond after they gotten the call from Jenna about the Cyber Gate opening. The plan was to quickly shut it down and hurry over to where their team was to help them with the newest Viralite threat to provide back up if needed. Showing up to an abandon warehouse, the two shut down their Cyber Cycles and pulled out their blasters, or in Trey's case his Cyber Gun, before walking in and looking around.

"I don't like this," Trey muttered as he looked around the corner of a bunch of wooden crates.

"What that it's too quiet?" Drake questioned as he walks further ahead.

"No the whole abandoned warehouse cliché, I watched the clips from the video you gave me last night, why is it that there's always an empty warehouse that the team has to go to?" Cyber Fire asked looking over at the red ranger.

"Not every team just…most of them," Drake replied rubbing the back of his head, "yeah okay I get the point, let's just hurry up and find the Cyber Gate before it's too late."

"Oh I'm afraid that it's already too late," a deep voice said catching the rangers off guard.

Walking out from behind one of the metal storage units, the rangers were now facing a tall dark figure who turned to look at them and opened his fan.

"The Cyber Gate has already been contained and sent to Commander Alcon," he stated looking them over, "I must say I'm impressed that you two are here on your own, then again from what I understand you have the tendency to throw a wrench into Alcon's plan."

"What?" Trey asked in shock.

"Friend of yours?" Drake asked as they backed up a couple of feet.

"No one I've ever met," Trey replied pointing his Cyber Gun at him, "never even saw a Viralite like this when I was there."

"Ah yes you're the failed attempt at an evil ranger," their new opponent laughed, "pardon me for being so rude, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Destro and unfortunately for you I'm not a Viralite."

"Wait what?" Cyber Red asked in shock, "You can't be serious."

"Oh I am quite serious Cyber Red," Destro said lowering his fan, "I'm not a Viralite simply I'm a monster from far off, a harbinger of something big to come if you may."

"Let me guess, that something big is Alcon escaping the Cyber World isn't it?" Cyber Red questioned keeping his Cyber Blaster aimed at Destro.

"For now I'll say yes," Destro answered turning his body a bit more towards them, "on that note though I believe that it's time I test your strength for myself."

The two rangers quickly fired their blaster, Destro swiping his fan upwards and knocking the blast to the side before gliding forward faster than the rangers could follow. Landing in front of them he then used his fan to slash the rangers across their chest, sparks flying everywhere as he continued his attack. His back hitting a nearby metal storage unit, Drake downloaded his Cyber Sword and attacked Destro, the fan user blocking his swords with the fan's handle and pushing it to the side before thrusting it forward and hitting him in the back. Turning around just as quickly, Destro opened his fan and caught the blade of the Cyber Gun in blade mode, closing his fan and twisting it to disarm the sixth ranger.

"What the heck is this guy?" Trey asked as he punched at Destro, said opponent grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind his back.

"Not sure but whatever he is we have to defeat him," Drake replied slashing at the dark fighter.

"Do you possess the power to beat me though rangers?" Destro asked as he parried Drake's attack, "as it is now you will get nowhere with me."

"We'll just see about that!" Cyber Fire yelled as he attacked from behind.

His blade managed to made contact as he hit Destro from behind, their newest opponent grunting in pain as Cyber Red moved in and attacked him before he could regain his footing. As he felt Cyber Red's blade hit him Destro couldn't help but feel excited, these two rangers were stronger than he had first had thought.

'Hm these two could prove useful,' he thought as he unfolded his fan in front of him, 'but at the moment they're not ready, they need more experience.'

"Don't tell us you're already done," Drake said as he pulled out his Cyber Saber.

"Oh far from it Cyber Red, I was just impressed by your power you two have exceeded my expectations," he replied with a chuckle, "However I fear that it's time I bring this to a close."

"Yeah right we're not done until you're no more," Drake growled crouching down, "you ready Trey."

"Oh yeah!" Trey replied excitedly.

"A foolish choice on your part rangers."

The two rangers rushed forward, Destro's fan starting to glow a mixture of black and dark purple. Bringing his fan over his chest and above his shoulder, Destro swung it out in front of him creating a wave of energy to crash into the boys.

"Dark Torment."

Dark Torment hit the two rangers hard, lifting them off the ground and knocking them back into the wall behind them, the two demorphing as they hit the ground.

"I leave you with this warning rangers, as I said I am a harbinger of something to come," Destro said as the smoke from his sleeves started to get thicker and surround him, "will you be ready for it when it arrives?"

With a laugh Destro vanished inside his smoke and, as the smoke cleared, from the area. Standing up, Drake rolled his right shoulder as Trey dusted himself off and shook his head as he tried to relieve some of the pain.

"Well that was new," Trey muttered as he glanced over at where their opponent was just standing, "to make matters worse he got a hold of the Cyber Gate before we even got here."

"And that brings the Viralites up to two Cyber Gates," Drake replied frowning, "Conner said that they would need eight Cyber Gates in order to free Alcon."

"So how are we going to stop them from getting six more?"

"Easy," Cyber Red replied turning to face him, "we just have to be faster on the draw."

_"Drake, Trey we have an issue," _Alpha said catching their attention.

"What's up Alpha?" Drake responded frowning.

_"The team is in trouble, Mechanizer is tossing them around like rag dolls,"_ the robotic companion stated the rangers looking at each other.

"We're on our way Alpha," Trey promised before they rush over to their Cyber Cycles.

-Cyber Drive-

Mechanizer was showing that he was more than capable of holding off the rangers as they attacked him. Their attacks were bouncing off of him and the only times that they have really been able to hurt him was with their special attacks. This, however; was causing a drain of energy on the team and they had to pull back on using those moves for the time being until they had enough strength to use them again.

"You rangers are fun," the construction Viralite said as he smacked Merrick to the side with his bucket, "but it's going to have to run out sometime and once the fun is done then so are you."

"I have a feeling he's not taking this seriously," Calder muttered as he shouldered his axe, panting slightly.

"Yeah I have to agree with you there but we need to figure out how to take him down," Merrick replied as he too panted in exhaustion.

"Whoa!" Kris yelped as she spun through the air and hit the ground in front of them, groaning as she got onto her knees, "Can you figure that out quicker then, cause I don't like getting tossed around?"

"Seriously why are we the only two fighting right now?" Amy growled before running back over to attack Mechanizer.

The two male rangers sighed and rushed in after her while Kris stayed back and fired her bow, trying to find some purchase with her arrows. Nothing seemed to work as, yet again, their weapons bounced off the hard metal of the Viralite, making him laugh as he retaliated by hitting the three close to him with his jackhammer.

"Come on rangers I would have hoped that you would have figured it out that nothing can harm me," he laughed, catching and returning Kris's next arrow causing it to explode behind her.

Kris rolled across the ground and ended up next to Amy, the two female rangers groaning in pain before he stepped on Amy's back and held his jackhammer to Kris's chest.

"Now to finish you two off," he laughed as a puff of smoke came from the opening at the back of the jackhammer.

"Think again."

Shots fired and Mechanizer was pushed back as Drake and Trey ran over to them. After being helped up, Kris flung her arms around Drake's neck in a hug, the pink ranger smiling beneath her helmet, something Drake didn't need to see her face to know.

"It's about time you two showed up," Amy teased as Trey helped her up.

"Sorry we had an issue of our own," he replied as he clapped his hand over her upper right arm.

"Really, what happened?" the pink ranger asked pulling away from the red ranger.

"Later, right now bring us up to speed," Drake ordered as he glanced over at his other two comrades, Merrick and Calder doing what they could to hold Mechanizer off.

"This isn't like any Viralite we've faced before," Amy answered, "the metal surrounding him is tough and every time we try to attack him with our blasters or Kris's arrows he sends them right back at us."

"Our special attacks seem to have some effect but with the amount of times we've used them we lost a bit of energy," Kris continued as the two rangers cladded in red looked at each other.

"So we have a tough Viralite that can either block or send back our attacks," Trey summed up rubbing his chin.

"Then we'll just have to open him open," Drake stated grinning, "think we can do it?"

"Conner said we could do anything if we work together, let's put that to the test."

Mechanizer had finally pushed Cyber Blue and Green off of him, tossing them through the air. Catching them before they hit the ground, Drake and Trey helped to steady them before patting them on the shoulders.

"Tell me you guys managed to get the Cyber Gate," Calder groaned as he held his side.

"Sorry but someone else got to it first," Trey apologized.

"Wait who got to it first?" Merrick asked confused.

"Later, right now let's take out this bunch of construction equipment," Drake ordered downloading his Cyber Sword, "Trey you fire your gun right after a slash him, hopefully if we attack consecutively then maybe we'll damage him."

"Got it," Cyber Fire replied holding up his gun.

"You think you can harm me?" Mechanizer asked as more smoke came from his pipes, "I'll show you true power."

Drake twirled his swords and charged forward, slashing at Mechanizer when he was close enough and watching as his sword scrapped across the metal skin of the Viralite. There was no purchase though and Drake slashed at him a few times before moving out of the way to allow Trey to fire his own weapon. Holding up his bucket, Mechanizer caught the blast and laughed as the crimson energy glowed in his hand.

"What powerful energy this will cause a big boom," Mechanizer stated before flinging it back at Trey.

"Watch out," Drake yelled, jumping in front of him and knocking the attack to the side, "that was a close one."

"I'll say," Trey agreed keeping his gun aimed at the Viralite.

"I couldn't feel any give with my swords, kind of annoying if you ask me," Drake muttered as Trey looked at him.

"Why don't you use my Cyber Blade?" the sixth ranger suggested confusing the red ranger, "let me explain, my Cyber Blade is more powerful than your normal saber, so maybe you can power up your attacks with it."

"That might actually work," the red ranger said looking at Trey, "and I think it's time I break out Saber Mode again."

"Saber mode?" Trey questioned.

"You'll see in a second," Drake replied turning to face Mechanizer again, "Cyber Link!"

_"5-5-3-9!"_

"Saber Mode Activate!" Drake called out, a neon green grid sphere appearing around him as his armor attached itself to him, "Cyber Red, Saber Mode!"

"And you didn't use this against me why?" Trey asked tossing him his Cyber Gun.

"Yeah might have helped us a bit but still," Drake said switching the gun to blade mode, "let's see how well this works."

"Have you forgotten about me rangers?" Mechanizer asked pointing his jackhammer to them, "Maybe this will remind you of who you're dealing with, Hammer Pulse!"

The jackhammer glowed purple and fired towards the red ranger, Drake watching it until it was only a few feet in front of him and slashed it. The energy shattered and Drake took a step forward to get ready to activate his jets and attack the Viralite in front of him.

"Oh a tough guy huh, well let's see if you can handle this one, Shovel Throw!"

"Not good enough," Drake replied slashing Trey's Cyber Blade through the shovel, said shovel falling to the ground in half.

"Wh-what?!" Mechanizer yelped as he saw his shovel hit the ground, "how is that possible?"

Drake laughed and shouldered his Cyber Sword before looking back at the Viralite and starting towards him.

"I'm just as shocked as you, but with Trey's power added to mine nothing is impossible," he explained as he held up his Cyber Link, "And now I'm going to try something completely new."

_"5-5-4-6!"_

"Time to deal some damage, Blade Dance."

Like with the other special attacks, the Cybernetic highway appeared around the two and Drake's jets activated behind him, propelling him forward and allowing him to slash at Mechanizer. His swords glowed red and crimson and the light streaks that followed were the same. First thrusting his swords forward the red ranger pierced his opponent and tossed him up into the air, following behind him and slashing him as he passed. He then continued the attack by slashing at the Viralite from all directions, a crisscross of red and crimson lines covering the area. As the area vanished, Drake landed and transformed back in his normal ranger form, the streaks of light shattering as Mechanizer exploded behind him.

"Way to go man," Calder said as the team ran over to him, Drake handing back Trey his Cyber Gun.

"Don't celebrate just yet it's not over," Drake ordered turning around to where the Viralite was still standing.

"Argh that really hurt you Cyber Punk," Mechanizer complained moving his jackhammer to show a glowing slash mark on his chest.

"You never planned for that attack to destroy him did you?" Kris asked looking at Drake.

"It's like you guys said none of our attack would hurt him, but if we dealt enough damage in a small amount of time," the red ranger explained tapping his sword on his shoulder, "then maybe I could create an opening."

"Well it worked, now let's finish him off," Trey said excitedly.

"My thoughts exactly, let's bring them together," Drake said smirking.

The rangers nodded and combined their weapons to create the Cyber Cannon, Trey standing next to him and holding up his Cyber Link.

"Cyber Link Activate!"

_"4-9-7-6!"_

"Wait what's going on here?" Mechanizer asked looking at the rangers concerned.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

"Fire Blast!" Trey yelled out firing his weapon.

The two attacks flew forward and collided with Mechanizer, the Viralite trying to catch it and send it back but his bucket was destroyed in the process. Pulling their weapons apart, the rangers turned away as Mechanizer exploded behind them, data forming a stream that disappeared into thin air.

"Digi activate project increase," Alcon roared slamming his fist on the arm of his throne.

"Of course Commander Alcon, activing project increase," Digi replied starting the program.

A stream of data struck the earth where Mechanizer just was, reforming the Viralite and causing him to grow as tall as skyscrapers.

"I'm going to wreak this city for what you have done to me rangers," Mechanizer said as he jammed his jackhammer into the ground.

He started it up and the ground started to shake, the rangers trembling as they attempted to remain standing. The sound of civilians screaming could be heard as the rangers looked around, seeing that the people of Reefside were in a panic.

"We need to hurry or they're going to get hurt," Kris said, concern in her voice.

"Kris is right, the longer he's giant like that the more people he can hurt," Drake agreed, "let's call the zords!"

"CYBER RIDERS, DOWNLOAD!"

The zords appeared in their normal fashion, quickly forming the Cyber Max Megazord as the rangers appeared in their zords. Down below Trey did what he could, directing civilians out of the way so that they wouldn't get hurt and making sure that little kids were safe with their parents. Looking up he watched as the megazord fought the gigantic Viralite, Mechanizer swinging his bucket and hitting the Cyber Max Megazord across his chest piece.

"Ah man they're getting destroyed up there," Trey groaned as he continued to watch the fight.

_"Hello…hello can you hear me?"_

"Huh, who is this?" Trey asked confused, not recognizing the voice.

_"Ah you must be Cyber Fire, Trey if I'm correct,"_ the voice said confusing Trey even more.

"Um yeah how did you know that?"

_"Ah right give me a second."_

The voice went quiet for a second and within his helmet a video feed popped up to show an older man wearing a suit and having slicked back hair.

_"Sorry about that getting a video feed to you rangers has been a pain but it finally paid off, my name is Anton Mercer,"_ Dr. Mercer said surprising the sixth ranger, _"I should thank you rangers for protecting the metacore, it's because of you that I was able to get it."_

"Um not that that's not great and all but I wasn't there to protect the metacore, whatever that is, and sorry but why are you telling me this?" Trey asked growing slightly irritated as the scientist chuckled.

_"Forgive me, my wife tells me that I tend to ramble but I'll cut to the chase,"_ he promised as his face grew stern, _"yes it's true that you and Cyber Red wasn't there to help protect the metacore but it's a good thing that I got it because that was the last thing me and Mrs. Rawlings needed in order to finish your zord."_

"Wait my zord is ready?" Trey asked suddenly excited.

_"Yes it is and I'm sending you the Cyber Chip as we speak,"_ Dr. Mercer replied as a faint glow appeared in the Chip slot of his Fire Connector.

Pulling out the chip, Trey grinned and held it in his fist as he returned his attention back to the video feed inside his helmet.

"Thanks I'll make sure to put it to good use," he promised with a nod.

_"We know you will, and I have someone here to explain your new zord to you,"_ Dr. Mercer said as he moved out of the way, a tan skin woman with long brown hair, wearing glasses and a lab coat.

_ "Hello Trey, I'm Mrs. Rawlings co-creator of the Cyber Rail,"_ Mrs. Rawlings explained, _"I'll make this quick so you can help the rangers, your zord is reminiscent of the rail rescue zords that the Lightspeed rangers used."_

"Okay so my zords a train, cool," The sixth ranger said impressed, "what else do I need to know?"

_ "When you get into your Cyber Rail, there will be a red lever to your right,"_ Mrs. Rawlings continued, _"pull that to activate your megazord mode, the Data Rail Megazord."_

"Great thanks for the info," the sixth ranger said getting ready to summon his zord.

_"Oh one more thing Trey," _Mrs. Rawlings said catching him off guard, _"we want to wish all of you good luck in saving the past rangers, my husband and Dr. Mercer's son was among them and we appreciate all that you are doing."_

"Yeah no problem, and don't worry we'll get them back for you," Trey said clenching his fist as the video feed cut off, "you have my word."

Looking back up to see the megazord hitting the ground, Trey gave a sharp nod and looked down at the new Cyber Chip in his hand. Plugging it into his morpher he saw the train button light up and he grinned as he held up his morpher and pressed down on the button.

"DOWNLOAD, CYBER RAIL!"

Next to the hanger that the other Cyber Riders were in, a new gate opened up and a single large light turned on. With a loud whistle the Cyber Rail started to move down the rail as it appeared in front of it. Jumping into his new zord, Trey looked around and was impressed at all of the work that went into his Cyber Rail, the train being primarily black with a dark red streak going down the sides of it. Looking to his right, he saw the lever that Mrs. Rawlings told him about and he reached over and pulled back on it, the lights flashing.

"Alright let's see what this can do," Trey said as he leaned back in his seat.

The rail in front of his zord split into five separate rails and the train broke apart, all five parts of it catching up to the front. The cockpit of the Cyber Rail blew out steam of the front tip lifted and turned a hundred and eighty degrees and the lower half split into four openings, speeding up a bit the first two cars connected to the sides and opened up to reveal the megazord's fist while the last two connected to the bottom and folded to form the feet. The Data Rail Megazord was then pushed up onto its feet and slide down the rail a bit more, an opening on its back opening up and allowing the head to come out, before stopping and banged its fist together, the megazord transformation finally completed.

"You rangers are nothing now that I'm huge," Mechanizer laughed as he caught the Cyber Spinner in his bucket and threw it back at them, "and I'm going to prove it."

"We're taking too much damage," Merrick pointed out as sparks flew from the control panels.

"Shields are down to forty percent," Kirs updated, yelping as more spark flew at her.

"Drake we need to pull out," Calder said as the red ranger groaned.

"Calder's right we need to pull out and regroup," Drake said clenching his fist.

"Don't give up just yet," Trey's voice said, coming over the intercom, "the party is just getting started."

"What the…" Merrick said in shock.

"Whoa!" Amy remarked as the others looked at what was coming.

"Now that's a cool zord," Drake said smirking.

Mechanizer was quickly pulled off of the Cyber Max Megazord, the Viralite confused as he looked around before seeing the new megazord standing in front of him. Standing their megazord up, the Cyber Rangers moved over to where the Data Rail Megazord stood and looked over at it.

"Nice man," Calder said giving him a thumbs up.

"I'll say that's one impressive megazord," Kris stated as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah so what do you say, let's test it out," Trey said giving them a thumbs up, the two megazords turning to face the Viralite.

"What's this, two megazords?" Mechanizer asked in shocked, "not a problem I'll take the both of you down."

"You really need to keep quiet," Trey said pushing up on the joystick that controlled his zord.

The Data Rail Megazord moved forwards, knocking away Mechanizer's jackhammer and punching him back away from them. Moving in next to their teammate, the Cyber Max Megazord used its Data Spear to attack, piercing Mechanizer and breaking his bucket as he tried to block the attack. With a yelp Mechanizer tried to attack with his jackhammer but it was also knocked to the side as the Cyber Max Megazord swung his shield in front of it. This opened up the Viralite for another attack by the Data Rail Megazord, a rail coming out from the side of the fist and slamming into his gut.

"Oh this is not good," Mechanizer groaned as he held his gut.

"Looks like he can't stand up against all of us combined," Drake said with a grin, "I say it's time we finish this."

"Alright," Trey replied grinning, "download, Rail Sword!"

A swords appeared in a stream of data, a railroad trailing up it and the Data Rail Megazord took a hold of it and swung it around a couple of times,

"Cyber Max Megazord, Data Strike!"

"Data Rail Megazord, Rail Slash!"

The two weapons glowed neon blue and Mechanizer was suddenly pierced through the chest while the sword slashed in from shoulder to hip. The two megazords turned around as Mechanizer exploded into a stream of data, Drake running his thumb over his visor.

"Cyber Rangers, he's been disconnect!"

-Cyber Drive-

Destro held his fan in front of his face as he walked into the Cyber Fortress, chuckling as he heard Alcon coming towards him. Turning he faced the Commanding Viralite and closed his fan as Alcon stopped in front of him.

"Destro what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked irritated.

"If you are talking about letting those two rangers go then I admit that I have my reasons," he replied turning to the side and starting to pace, "you see I wish to observe them and gauge their strength."

"And how do you explain what happened to Mechanizer?" Alcon asked keeping his eyes on him.

"A needed distraction that met an unfortunate end," Destro answered turning to face Alcon again, "if he had not distracted the other rangers then it would have taken even longer to get you this."

Holding out his hand, an orb of black energy appeared and floated slowly over to Alcon. The Commander looked at Destro and then back at the orb before it opened and revealed another orb of neon blue energy zipping around the sphere as if it were circuitry.

"Ah you have managed to contain a Cyber Gate," Alcon said in shock, Destro chuckling as he unfolded his fan again.

"But of course, I promised you that I would show you that I am loyal," the black warrior said covering the lower part of his face, "I trust that I have proven myself?"

"Hm, I'd say you are on the way, you have proven that you can handle the rangers and you brought me a Cyber Gate," The Commander said looking at Destro, "keep this up and I'll say you'll have my trust in no time."

Alcon turned and left, more than likely heading to give Digi the Cyber Gate, leaving Destro there. With a laugh Destro folded his fan and looked towards where Alcon had just exited.

"Oh this is becoming too easy," Destro admitted as the dark smoke from his sleeves grew denser, "and once I have stepped into Alcon's good graces I'll be able to continue with my plans."

-Cyber Drive-

"Congratulations on your win guys," Jenna said smiling as they returned to Cyberspace, "And Trey I love the zord."

"Thanks Jenna," Trey said sitting down, "and it felt good being able to help you guys."

"And we're glad that you're with us Trey," Kira said as she and Conner walked over to them, "You'll do all of the sixth rangers proud."

"I hope I do," Trey muttered leaning back in his seat, "I made myself a promise that I would help free the past rangers, to help free those who were taken from their loved ones."

The rangers all looked at each other, a heavy silence falling upon them as what Trey said sunk in. Sensing that the rangers were unsettled at the fact that they forgot the past rangers had normal lives, Conner cleared his throat and caught their attention, the former red ranger looking at each of them.

"You're all doing the past rangers proud," Conner added smiling at them, the uneasy feeling lifting slightly as the rangers smiled back, "and Drake, Trey, I'm impressed with your teamwork, keep it up and you'll get better."

"Yeah that shouldn't be a problem," Drake said as he and Trey high fived each other.

"Just don't forget about us okay guys," Calder teased flinging his arms around their neck, "we want to help to."

"Don't worry we're a team," Drake promised grinning at each of them, "and Alcon better watch out cause we're going to be coming for him."

"Yeah, and he's not going to know what hit him," Merrick said grinning.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves," Kris said standing up from her seat, "taking down Alcon is important, but I feel like we need to find a weakness first."

"Don't worry about that, me and Jenna are working on trying to hack into the Viralite database," Calder said smirking as he looked over at Jenna.

"And it's taking a bit longer then we wanted but we should be able to get it with if we don't run into any problems," Jenna concluded smirking as well.

"Just do what you can," Kira said placing her hand on the former Viralite's shoulder.

"Anyways for right now let's focus on taking out the Viralites that Alcon sends our way," Amy suggested glancing at Trey, "As long as we stop the Viralites from getting the Cyber Gates then we don't have to worry about him getting out."

"Amy's right, don't go looking for a fight until you know you can beat him," Conner advised, "unless he pushes our hands then let's try to avoid fighting him directly."

The rangers nodded in understanding, afterwards getting up to get to work as Trey headed out to get back to his uncles auto shop. Looking back Conner smirked as he saw Kira helping Kris, Amy, and Jenna deliver the food to where it was suppose to go. Looking down at his wrist he looked at a familiar bracelet that both he and Kira both wore, the only thing missing on them was a red or yellow gem.

"Don't worry Dr. O, we'll save all of you in due time."

A/N: This has been the longest chapter I wrote for this story so far, in all honesty it was fun. So yeah the normal read and review, plus I have a new side story going on called 'A New White Light' which is a parallel story to 'A New Green Ranger' so go take a look if you want. The next couple of chapters will be about the other rangers in this order, Amy, Merrick, Kris. So I look forward to writing those. I unfortunately have to also admit that I need to log off for a couple of weeks with the end of this semester coming up, but with Christmas Break on its way I'll hopefully post some more. I may be able to get one or two chapters up but I'm not sure on that so please be patient with me. May the Power Protect you all.

TriassicDragonRanger


	16. Ep 16 - Sisterly Bonds

"Alright you two are you ready?" Kris asked looking at Drake and Trey.

The two grinned at each other, their hands clasped together as they got ready to start their arm wrestling match. Kris was standing in between them, her hand over both of their hands as she was the referee. The two tightened their grip and their muscles flexed as they got ready.

"Okay and…GO!" Kris said as she let go of their hands.

Drake flexed and pushed against Trey and moved his hand towards the table that they were using. The sixth ranger wasn't going to have that though and pushed back, this time moving their hands in the other way. The two rangers went at it, doing their best to overpower their opponent as their teammates cheered for who they wanted to win, Merrick and Amy stood behind Trey while Kris and Calder were behind Drake. Jenna watched from the side lines, deciding that she wouldn't take sides and just wanted to see who would come out on top when it was all said and done. Amy laughed as she watched the two, neither of them giving an inch, and it was only when the door to Cyberspace opened up and a girl their age walked in did she look away. They were supposed to be closed so someone walking in shouldn't have happened, meaning that one of them forgot to lock the front door, so when she saw a girl with curly blonde hair, wearing a navy blue school uniform and black shoes she cringed.

"Seriously, why is a place like this even here," the girl muttered as she looked around, missing the group.

"Um, excuse me but we're not open," Jenna said frowning, "but if you want you can come back in about an hour."

"Whatever, I'm not here to buy anything," the girl said brushing her off.

"Really, and just what are you here for then, besides to apparently be rude," Merrick asked as the rangers, minus Drake and Trey, turned to face her.

"She's here for me," Amy muttered stepping forward, "hey sis how have you been?"

"WHAT?!" Everyone besides Kris said in shock, Drake flipping Trey to the ground as he slammed his hand to the table, the sixth ranger freezing in shock at what they just heard.

"You heard right," Kris grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, "Everyone meet Ashely, Amy's twin sister."

"Hold on a second," Trey said standing up and walking over to the yellow ranger, "you're a twin?"

"Yep, Ashely is my sister."

"Wonder what kind of twin she is," Merrick whispered to the red ranger.

"Not sure," he replied with a shrug.

"Her older twin," Ashely said tapping her foot, "and the twin who is trying to make sure that her little sister has the best to world has to offer."

"Oh, she's that kind of twin," Drake observed standing up.

"Yep," Kris sighed, pushing her bangs behind her ear.

"Why are you here Ashely," Amy said before her sister could retort.

"Mother told me you got a job, I was hoping that it would be," Ashely said looking around and scrunching her nose, "a more respectable job."

"Just because you don't have to work because of the school you go to doesn't mean you get to have a say in what I do," the yellow ranger retorted glaring at her.

"Amelia let's be honest you can do so much better than being a waitress at a simple cyber café," the older twins said walking over to her, "I came over so that I could hopefully talk some sense into you and hopefully talk you into a better job."

"Wait wait wait," Calder said walking over to them, "…Your name is Amelia?"

"Yes Calder," the yellow ranger said glaring at him, "Look Ashely, I like my job and it's a bit more complex than just being a waitress here at Cyberspace."

"Right…my dear sister you can't be serious that you actually enjoy working here," she said glancing over at Trey, "though I suppose I could see why you might enjoy working here."

"I am serious Ashely, all of my friends are working here and I have a nice pay check at the end of the week, plus I'm also doing some good here.

"But you'll get a better job if you work for dad's firm like he wanted you to…" Ashely said before Amy cut her off.

"That's what you're trying to do!" the yellow ranger said catching on, her volume raising a bit, "Ashley dad said he didn't mind that I didn't want to become a lawyer and he understood that I didn't want to work at the firm as a secretary."

"Amelia…"

"No buts Ashely, when are you going to get it through your head that just because I'm your twin doesn't mean I'm like you," the yellow ranger said catching Conner and Kira's attention as they walked out of the office, "I don't want to be a lawyer, I don't want to work at the firm, I don't even know what I want to do with my life yet."

With a huff, Amy grabbed her leather jacket and stormed out the door, Trey watching in confusion as she walked passed him.

"Amy where are you going?" Trey asked as she opened the front door.

"Anywhere that's not here."

The team stood there as she walked out the front door, Kira quickly moving and shoving Trey towards the door.

"Hey!" the sixth ranger yelped looking back at her.

"Go after her Trey, she needs someone to talk to," the older yellow ranger said leaning in to whisper in his ear, "and it can be dangerous for someone to run across an irritated yellow."

Pushing Trey out the front door to go after her, Kira turned to the other and gave them a nod before walking back over to Conner, the former red ranger looking at her confused before following her into the kitchen. Turning towards Ashely, Kris frowned and walked over to her before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Seriously Ashely I thought you would have known better by now."

"Kristina, I merely want what is best for my younger sister and if that means she works for…"

"Just stop it Ash, you two are twins and she only a few minutes younger then you," Kris yelled angrily, "why don't you get it through your head that she doesn't want what you want for her?"

Ashely looked at Kris in shock for a few seconds before huffing and turning on her heels, making her way over to the front door. As she opened the door she looked back at them and directed her glare at the pink ranger, straightening up before speaking.

"I only have my sister's best intentions at heart Kristina," she retorted before turning her back to them, "And if you can't see that then maybe Amelia should consider some new friends."

As Ashely walked out of the cyber café, she stopped and tugged on the bottom of her blazer to straighten it out, pushing her hair behind her shoulders before leaving. As she left a ball of dark purple energy with an eye in the middle of it floated above Cyberspace, keeping its gaze on the yellow ranger's twin. Back in the Cyber Fortress Destro was looking into fan, a misty mirror showing him what the eye saw. Having watched the entire scene unfold, an idea started to form in his head that was sure to seal the deal with Alcon.

"So then it seems Cyber Yellow has some issues with her sister," the dark being said closing his fan, "maybe I could use this against the rangers, if she's too busy fighting with her sister, the Cyber Yellow won't have the energy to fight a monster."

Tapping his fan against the open palm of his hand he tried to think of a possible way to not only distract the yellow ranger, but destroy the rangers. The only issue was that he would need Digi's help and the German sounding Viralite wasn't very trusting of him. Maybe this was a way that he could gain the scientist's trust as well. With that plan in mind, Destro made his way through the fortress towards where he knew he would be able to find Digi. Digi bustled around his lab, checking up on the progress of Scores' upgrade to see that it was at eighty percent done. While the body was complete, the system update was taking a while and Digi was certain that if Scores didn't wake up soon there would be trouble with the new guy there in the Cyber Fortress.

"Oh my I hope that this update finishes soon, otherwise I fear that Destro will…"

"That I will what my dear Digi," Destro asked walking in and startling Digi.

"Destro! W-what are you doing here?" Digi replied, his mustache twitching.

"Relax Digi I'm here out of good will," the black figure replied unfolding his fan, "I must say I was impressed with Mechanizer and felt that I had to ask how you created something like him."

"I…I…really?"

"I wouldn't lie to a comrade," Destro stated as he looked at some of Digi's equipment, "I find that if there is no trust then nothing can be accomplished."

"Well I…I suppose you're right," Digi said keeping his eyes on him, "I suppose I could show you."

Walking over to a cylindrical looking machine, Digi tapped away at the keyboard and brought up a screen in front of him to show mismatching parts of the body. Destro looked on in confusion as he watched Digi work, body parts flying on and off the screen in front of them.

"Since our Viralites have been weakened thanks to an old group of renegade Viralites that didn't approve of the Commander's actions, we saw that they were now where near powerful enough to fight the ranger," Digi explained, "so I created this machine in order to create brand new Viralites, infused with a bit of power from the morphing grid, to fight them."

"Impressive and was Mechanizer the first of these new Viralites?" Destro asked folding his fan up again.

"Yes he was,"

"And I'm sure that you could easily create another Viralite to fight the rangers," Destro continued, playing on the side of flattery.

"Of course I could but I need an idea of what I want to do against the ranger," the scientist replied turning to Destro, "why do you ask?"

"What if I were to tell you that I have a plan to distract one of the rangers long enough that we can take her Cyber Key?"

"…I'm listening," Digi said suddenly interested.

-Cyber Drive-

Amy stormed down the sidewalk, trying her best to calm down but finding it harder than she would have like. She loved her sister, really she did, but she found that it was hard to get along with her when she was trying to dictate her life. Groaning, the yellow ranger was ready to turn around and go back to Cyberspace to deck her sister when she heard someone call out her name.

"Amy…Amy!" Trey yelled running down the street towards her.

"Trey?" she asked as he stopped in front of her, panting slightly.

"At least I finally caught up with you," the sixth ranger said grinning, "So, what was all that back there?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Amy replied turning away from him.

Trey sighed and followed after her, the two walking down the street ignoring everyone that was walking pass them. Kira had told him to talk to her but he was finding it hard to talk to her when he had no clue what to say. Figuring that, even though she didn't want to, it was best to just get it out in the open, Trey rubbed the back of his neck and tried again.

"Come on Amy you can talk to me," Trey said looking at her, "look something happened and I want to help you, but I can't help if you don't let me."

"Maybe I don't want to be helped," Amy grumbled running her thumb over her necklace.

Trey took a couple of quick steps forward and turned to face the yellow ranger, forcing her to stop in her tracks as she ran right into him. Glaring at him, the yellow ranger attempted to scare him but found that the newest ranger simply looked her in the eyes and refused to budge from his spot.

"Why are you doing this Trey?" the yellow ranger asked frowning at him.

"Because you're my friend, and I don't get to say that about a lot of people," he explained placing his hand on her shoulder, "you believed in me when I was being controlled by Alcon, now let me help you out with this."

The yellow ranger sighed and looked away from the young man in front of her, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. When nothing came to the forefront of her mind, she looked back at him and nodded, Trey smiling and motioning to her to continue their walk.

"So I should first explain to you who my father is," Amy said as they started up down the street, "you see my dad is a big time lawyer here in Reefside, even in some other towns that other ranger teams has been in."

"No wonder you're such a ranger fanatic," Trey stated with a laugh.

"Actually it has more to deal with Conner saving me when I was younger, but I guess it does help," she replied with a chuckle of her own, "Anyway he always wanted me and Ashley to follow in the family business and become lawyers ourselves, Ashely didn't mind this but me…"

"You didn't want to me a lawyer did you?" the sixth ranger asked glancing at her.

"No, and I told my parents that when I was sixteen," she continued with a sigh, "originally my dad was upset about that but he came around after a couple of weeks, I have a feeling my mom had something to do with that."

Trey nodded, not sure what to say so instead just listened to the yellow ranger as she explained her outburst back at Cyberspace.

"My parents love us, and even though we had a lot of money they always made sure to teach us that we shouldn't be high on ourselves because of it, my dad always wanted us to be lawyers and when I said I didn't want to be he understood though he said that there would always be a place at the firm for me if I wanted," Amy said with a smile, "well after I told my sister what happened she got mad, said that I was betraying what our family done for generations."

"So being a lawyer runs in the family?"

"Yep, my dad's a lawyer, his brothers are lawyers, our grandpa was a lawyer, you get the idea."

"So wait, your last name is Morris right?" Trey asked looking at her.

"Yep, and to your next question yes I'm part of the Morris family that owns Morris Law Firm here in Reefside," the yellow ranger replied, cutting him off before he could ask his second question.

"Okay then, so what happened between you and your sister?"

"When we were younger, long before I met Calder and Merrick, my parents wanted the two of us to go to boarding school, well I went for one year and hated it so they allowed me to go back to public school," Amy explained with a sigh, "again it was the argument that I was betraying her and after that she started to get demanding with my life so I ignored her."

Trey nodded and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the ground.

"Well have you ever thought of talking to her about that?" he asked making her stop and turn to face him.

"Of course I have but she hasn't given me a reason to," the yellow ranger said glaring at him, "I love my sister but she makes it hard to like her as you can tell."

"Right forget I said anything, let's just walk around and calm you down," Trey offered with a soft smile, holding his hand for her.

Amy looked at him for a second before smiling as well and taking a hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Destro was nearby on top of a tall building, his eye of energy watching the rangers carefully. Standing behind him was the monster that Digi had created to destroy the rangers, the monster that he was going to use for his plan. She was a pearl white color, her face looking like an irritated child even having the red tint, her body had a thermostat across her body and a large thermometer was in her hand acting as her staff.

"So that's the yellow ranger huh?" she asked looking at the two.

"Yes that's her," Destro replied closing his fan, "now then Tantrum, you understand what your task is right?"

"Of course, I'm to cause the yellow ranger and her sister to get so mad at each other that yellow won't want to deal with a monster attack," Tantrum said waving her staff through the air, "and if I get a chance to turn the rangers against each other as well."

"Just remember to stay out of sight, the rangers must not know of your involvement," Destro said, Tantrum leaving in a stream of data, as he fan gave of a faint purple glow.

Opening his fan, he saw that a new image had appeared, this time of a samurai styled Viralite walking through the woods.

"Ah I see that my eyes have found him," Destro said chuckling, "good I might have use of you Actifed, but first I must find another Cyber Gate so that Alcon doesn't suspect anything."

In a mass of mist, Destro vanished from the building and went along to continue with his plan.

-Cyber Drive-

In a stream of data Tantrum appeared in the park near the center of town, close enough to a large population that she would have no problem causing some trouble and getting the rangers there. She knew her objective, cause the yellow ranger and her sister to have a huge argument that would consume the yellow ranger's attention, plain and simple. Looking around she tried to find the yellow ranger's twin sister but was finding it difficult since it seemed that quite a few family decided to come out what would be considered a beautiful day.

"This is no good, if I don't find that girl, and the yellow brat, then Commander Alcon will be furious with me," Tantrum said to herself as she looked at the crowd of people, "all of these humans are just getting in the way."

Looking around Tantrum tried to think of a way that she could find the two that were her targets, though she knew of one way to at least getting one of them there. Spotting a couple of younger children playing, one boy and a girl, she started to scheme about how to get the rangers there so that she could at least start her plan. Besides even if the two were in the same area all Tantrum would have to do is find the twin and use her powers on her to complete the circuit of anger.

"Well then time for the rangers to make an appearance," Tantrum chuckled as she snuck over to the kids.

The siblings were laughing as they played tag, their parents setting up a blanket for them to have a picnic. Just as the young girl tagged her brother and ran off Tantrum stepped out from behind a tree she was hiding behind.

"Hello there little girl," Tantrum said, the little girl screaming as she turned to run to her brother, "oh now where are you going I just wanted to play."

The two ran to their parents as Tantrum followed them, their parents seeing the monster and scooping up their children before running themselves. As more people started to grow aware of her presence Tantrum started to turn them against one another, the civilians of Reefside starting to fight with each other as they ran away.

"Yes that's right fight you foolish humans, the more you fight the stronger I become," Tantrum laughed as she watched the chaos.

Down in the Cyber Drive Headquarters sirens wailed as Alpha scurried around trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh dear oh dear I do hope that nothing too bad is going on," the robotic ranger companion said bringing up the surveillance system.

His fears were confirmed when he saw a white monster terrorizing the park in Reefside, people arguing and running away from the area as she laughed.

"Oh no a Viralite has appeared, I must contact the rangers," Alpha said pressing a nearby button, "Rangers you need to come down here this instant."

A few moments later, Cyber Red, Blue, Green, and Pink walked down the stairs, Kris covering her ears as they heard the sirens.

"Alpha what's going on?" Drake asked walking over to the computer.

"We have a Viralite at the park in the center of Reefside, not only that but the humans there are fighting with each other," Alpha explained as Calder shut off the sirens.

"You think it has something to do with the Viralite?" Kris asked looking at Drake and frowning.

"My guess is that's exactly what's happening," Merrick said folding his arms over his chest, "What do you say red?"

"Alpha contact Amy and Trey and tell them to meet us on the way there, let's hurry up and get to the park guys," Drake said as the four of them ran out the back.

"Good luck rangers," Alpha called out turning to the computer again, "Oh I hope that nothing bad happens."

-Cyber Drive-

"You know it's not that I don't love my sister, but she just drives me insane," Amy said as she and Trey stopped to get a drink at a vending machine, "all she wants to do is control my life and make sure we are exactly the same."

"She does realize that twins aren't always the same right?" Trey asked with a smirk, "I mean it's not like the two of you complete each other sentences…do you?"

"We did when we were younger, but only to freak out our nanny," the yellow ranger laughed as she sat down on a nearby wall on the edge of the sidewalk.

Trey sat down next to her and opened his soda, taking a sip from his drink before setting it down.

"Were the two of you close when you were younger?" He asked looking at her and making her smile softly.

"Of course, the two of us and Kris were the best of friends, but when we left for boarding school she changed," Amy explained, twirling her drink, "she started to get demanding and I couldn't stand it."

Seeing some tears starting to form in her eyes, Trey reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a think of tissues and handed her one. Smiling, Amy wiped away the tears and shoved the tissue into her pocket before looking up at the sky as Trey laid back on the ground and closed his eyes. She knew that this was what she needed, to just spend some time with a friend and get her mind off of her sister. This however was cut short when they heard their morphers go off and Trey sat up quickly, looking over at the yellow ranger. Making sure that there was no one looking at them, the huddled closer and Trey pressed the communication button.

"Alpha what's up?" he asked keeping his eyes peeled for others listening.

_"Rangers the others are heading towards the park to stop a Viralite, Drake wanted you to meet them on the way there,"_ Alpha informed them, the two looking at each other and nodding.

"We're on our way Alpha," Amy said as they stood up, "let's move."

"Lead the way," Trey said following after her.

-Cyber Drive-

Tantrum was having fun as she caused even more humans to start fighting each other, feeling her power grow with each new argument.

"This is fantastic, with his power I can easily make the rangers argue with each other," she laughed as her greenish-yellow energy surrounding a couple of other people, making them argue, "And once they get here they'll be in for a big surprise."

"Guess you won't have to wait long then will you?" Drake called out catching Tantrum's attention.

Turning towards where the voice was coming from, she saw six teenagers were running towards her instead of away, each of them wearing familiar colors that Destro told her to watch for.

"Ah Cyber Rangers, I was hoping you'd show up," Tantrum said, her voice becoming more like a screech, "my name is Tantrum and I get the honor of destroying you pest."

"Wow she doesn't look like she's anything special," Merrick muttered as they got into a fighting stance.

"Even still let's not leave this to chance," Drake said pulling out his Cyber Key, "you guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Cyber Drive, Get Connected!"

"Firewall Activate!"

The rangers rushed down the cybernetic highway, their ranger suits appearing on them and soon after their helmet.

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…Green!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…Yellow!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…Blue!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…Pink!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…Red!"

Fire circled around Trey as moved down a cybernetic highway. Punching out each hand, fire wrapped around fist and went down his arm forming his outfit. After his outfit was complete he jump flip kick and landed, standing up straight and arms in front of him. Waving his arms out in front of him a neon red grid appeared in front of him, the sixth ranger going through it and his helmet appearing.

"Connecting, Cyber Drive…Firewall!"

"Cyber Drive Rangers, Connected!"

"Let's get angry rangers," Tantrum said twirling her thermometer.

The rangers surrounded Tantrum, the Viralite keeping her eyes on them as they attacked her. As the girls kicked at her Tantrum used her staff to block the attack and jabbed her weapon at them hitting them both in the gut and knocking them away from her. Cyber Blue and Green were next as they jumped at her, grabbing a hold of her staff to stop her from attacking.

"Let go rangers," Tantrum yelled out as they circled around.

"Not going to happen," Merrick said trying to get the staff away from her.

"Then let's turn on the heat shall we?" the Viralite said, her thermometer starting to glow red.

As that happened the two rangers yelped and let go of the staff, their gloves now smoking with the heat that was coming off the weapon. Jumping over their teammates, Drake and Trey attempted to kick her but Tantrum blocked with her staff again, this time making the bottom of their boots smoke slightly. As the two landing they quickly rolled away to avoid her staff from coming down on them and stopped next to the girls.

"Man that thing can get hot," Trey mumbled as he looked at the smoke coming from boots.

"Yeah no kidding," Drake agreed pulling out his Cyber Saber and downloading his Cyber Sword.

"Come at me with all you got rangers, with the amount of arguments I caused I'm stronger than ever," Tantrum said firing an energy attack at them from the tip of her staff.

"We'll just see about that," Drake said as both the rangers attacked her.

Pulling out his Cyber Gun, and the girls downloading their weapons, Trey and Kris fired as Amy and Drake rushed forward to attack with their bladed weapons. Slashing at Tantrum, the rangers were shocked as she easily blocked their attacks but continued to attack her. As the rangers attacked though, the only one that was on Tantrum's mind was the yellow ranger trying to hit her with her daggers.

"Time to get angry," Tantrum said in glee she dodged Amy as she got close and grabbed, "Come here Cyber Yellow."

"Hey let go of me!" Amy ordered trying to break free.

"I don't think so yellow in fact I think that soon enough you're going to be too angry to even think about fighting me," the Viralite said as a greenish-yellow energy surrounded the ranger.

As the energy surrounded Amy, the yellow ranger could feel a slight energy drain but other than that she couldn't really tell if anything had happened. Breaking free from Tantrum's grip, Amy swung her leg up to kick her in the side of the head but the Viralite laughed and slide backwards to avoid the attack. As the rangers were fighting her, Tantrum noticed a blonde hair girl hiding behind a tree, the very girl that she needed to complete the circuit of anger with the yellow ranger. Ashely, who had been walking through the park when the monster attacked, had stayed behind out of interest in order to see if she could find out who the rangers were. She was, like her sister, very interested in the power rangers ever since Amy was saved thanks to the red Dino Thunder ranger, and she was curious as to who this new team was. So when she saw that the power rangers were at the park she hid in order to see if they would demorph and she could get a glimpse of their civilian personas. Seeing the blonde hiding behind the tree, Tantrum quickly jumped into the air and landed behind the tree, taking a hold of Ashely and pulling her out.

"Come here you," Tantrum said as Ashely let out a scream.

"Someone help me!" Ashely yelled as she struggled against her captor.

"No," Amy whispered as she noticed who it was that Tantrum had a hold of.

"Let her go Tantrum," Drake ordered pointing his sword at her.

"Not a chance Cyber Red," Tantrum laughed pulling Ashely back to her, "I need this one for a second."

Just as with Amy, a greenish-yellow energy surrounding the twin sister and Ashely feel to her knees. Tightening her grip on her daggers Amy rushed forward and attacked Tantrum, the Viralite letting go of the blonde hair girl and jumping back away from her.

"Well then I do believe it's time for me to go but we'll meet again Cyber Ranger," Tantrum said, laughing as she vanished within a stream of data.

"She got away," Calder said as they team ran over to the yellow ranger and her twin.

"Don't worry we'll get her next time," Merrick said as he helped Ashely up, "are you okay?"

"Yes thank you blue ranger," Ashely replied, wiping the dust off her skirt, "honestly I should have thank all of you."

"It's not a problem, we were just doing our job," Cyber Fire said with a nod.

"Oh you're the sixth ranger aren't you, yes I can see that your suit is a different variation, black instead of white," the twin sister said looking him over, Amy's hand tightening into a fist as she started shaking slightly, "your outfit and weapon is similar to that of the Quantum Ranger in the Time Force era."

"Will you shut up!" the yellow ranger yelled turning on her heels and storming over to her, "what were you even doing in the park anyway when everyone else is running away?"

"Well I, I wanted to um…"

"You wanted to what, find out who we are?" the yellow ranger retorted stomping her foot.

"A…Cyber Yellow calm down I'm sure that's not the case," Cyber Pink said, concern lacing her voice.

"You do realize that if she would have left when all of the other civilians left then we wouldn't have been distracted and we could have gotten that Viralite right?" Amy said looking at them, "So what I want to know is why she didn't run."

"You don't know that," Cyber Red said holding up his hand, "we all saw how Tantrum was fighting, she was strong and it would have been difficult to fight her."

"W-what? I can't believe you, you're siding with her?" she yelled back, pointing at Ashely.

"We're not siding with her, we're just pointing out what we noticed while we were fighting," Cyber Fire said placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah calm down it's not like this is the first time a Viralite has escaped," Cyber Green said rubbing the back of his helmet.

"I will not calm down!" Cyber Yellow said shoving Trey's hand off her shoulder, "I know that Tantrum was strong, but I still believe that we could have beaten her if she wasn't here."

By this point Ashely was starting to get irritated with the yellow ranger, her fist trembling as her nails dug into her flesh. Walking over to the yellow ranger she tapped her on the shoulder and glared at the helmet wearing hero in front of her.

"You know maybe if you were a better ranger you wouldn't have let her get away," she challenged poking her in the chest.

"Uh oh," Merrick groaned, face palming.

"She didn't?" Calder muttered shaking his head.

"She did," Kris replied.

"What?!" Amy yelled back clenching her fist, "I'm a bad ranger? What gives you the right to call me a bad ranger huh? At least I'm trying to do something good for this world unlike you!"

"Okay I think that this is getting out of hand," Drake sighed turning to Trey, "Cyber Fire take Cyber Yellow back to headquarters, I think we need Alpha do scan her so we can figure out what's wrong."

"Right, come on Yellow," Trey agreed pulling her away from the area.

"This isn't over!" she yelled as he pulled her away, the other rangers looking at Ashely.

"What I have done nothing wrong," she stated crossly.

"We're not saying you did or didn't," Drake said as he shifted to face her, "but what you said back there wasn't necessary."

"But I…"

"There is no buts," Kris said walking over to her, "we as power rangers have been chosen for a reason and none of us are bad rangers."

"We all make mistakes but it's how we learn from them that makes us the rangers we are," Merrick added, Ashely looking at the ground.

"What mistakes have you made?" Ashely asked looking at the blue ranger.

"Like he said we all make mistakes," Drake stepped in, "and right now we need to move out so we can make sure our teammate is okay."

"Right!" the team replied running off and leaving Ashely there.

-Cyber Drive-

The team was sitting down in the headquarters, Alpha walking around Amy with a scanner that Conner and Kira ran to get from somewhere that the team didn't know about. As the green light went over the yellow ranger, the energy that rangers recognized appeared around her.

"Okay so tell us what happened," Conner said, his eyebrow raised in interest.

"Don't know, Tantrum got a hold of her and did whatever she did," Merrick replied with a shrug.

"Yeah but remember she did the same thing to Ashely," Kris recounted as she paced the small area in front of the stairs.

"Yet we still have no clue on what she did," Calder pointed out, Jenna sitting down next to him.

"Okay so Tantrum did something to both Amy and her sister, the question what did he do?" Conner summed up leaning back in his seat.

"Well Tantrum talked about how the more people she gets arguing the stronger she gets," Trey said frowning, "and they started fighting when they were close to each other, but the second I got her out of the area she calmed down."

"So you think that Tantrum is causing the two of them to fight?" Kira suggested with a tilt of her head.

"That would make since," Amy said as Alpha continued to scan her, "she said that I would be too angry to even think about fighting her."

"So you think that she's making it to where you and Ashely are fighting?" Drake asked intrigued.

"It would make sense, if Amy is too busy arguing with her sister then we're down one ranger," Conner said with a nod, "and I wouldn't put it pass Alcon to try to get all of you arguing at one point or another."

"I don't know, Alcon is smart and comes up with some good strategies but he's more about overpowering then he his tearing apart the team," Jenna pointed out twirling a bang around her finger, "this doesn't sound like something he would come up with."

Drake and Trey stood there and looked at each other, each of them getting a good idea of what was on the other's mind.

"Destro?" Trey suggested, the red ranger nodding.

"We don't know much about him but by the way he was talking he seems crafty enough to come up with this."

"Um, you two want to tell us who this Destro guy is?" Calder asked looking at the two.

"I'm interested to hear about this too," Conner claimed leaning forward.

"He's one of Alcon's new lackeys from what we understood, said he was a harbinger of some sorts," Trey replied folding his arms over his chest.

"He's the reason why we didn't get the last Cyber Gate, tossed me and Trey around like it was nothing," Drake continued rolling his shoulder, "and that Dark Torment attack was brutal."

"Dark Torment?" Kira asked confused.

"Yeah I guessing it's his main attack makes you feel as if you're frozen and on fire at the same time," Drake explained wincing, "And me and Trey were on the receiving end of the attack."

"Hm, well it looks like we have someone else to watch after," Conner said standing up, "for the moment, I want you to try and stay away from your sister Amy, we don't need the two of you fighting."

Amy nodded just as the sirens started to go off, a video feed of Tantrum causing more people to argue with each other as they ran away showing up.

"Looking like you not fighting with Ashely won't be a problem," Kris said as they watched the screen.

"Let's get down there and take care of this," Drake said as the other ranger nodded and ran off.

"Be careful rangers, if what you say is true then the more people she gets to argue the stronger she gets," Conner called out to them as they left.

"They're going to be okay," Kira said walking over to him.

"I know," He replied smiling, "now come on we have to get back up to the customers."

-Cyber Drive-

"That's right, run away humans no one can stop me!" Tantrum yelled out as the screams of civilians filled the air.

"Stop right there Tantrum," Drake yelled as the rangers pulled up on their Cyber Cycles.

"Ah Cyber Rangers I see that you have your yellow ranger with you," the Viralite said with a laugh.

"Don't think just because you put some sort of argument spell thing on me that I'm going to stop fighting you," Amy said pointing at her, "in fact it just made me want to fight you even more."

"Well we'll just see about that shall we, Gridlings attack!"

As Tantrum threw out a data chip on to the ground a group of Gridlings appeared and activated their staffs before getting into a fighting stance. The rangers wasted no time and quickly started to fight off the minions, Amy going after Tantrum.

"Out of my way," Amy said as she took down some minions standing between her and the Viralite.

"Oh what a surprise the yellow ranger," Tantrum said as Amy quickly downloaded her daggers and lashed out at her, "where's that sister of yours I really wanted to see you two fight."

"You leave her out of this Tantrum you're fight's with me," Amy said as she tuck and rolled to avoid Tantrum's staff.

Activating her Cyber Link, Amy pushed in the code for a power punch and as she did her right fist started to glow with energy as she spun around and punched at her opponent. Seeing the incoming attack Tantrum blocked it, skidding back at few feet as she did so.

"Oh I see you rangers were hiding a few tricks the last time we fought," Tantrum said with a laugh, "That's fine so was I."

"What are you talking about you walking temperature gauge?" Amy questioned as she attacked again, Tantrum moving with her to avoid her attack.

"Why don't I just show you," she replied, her thermometer starting to grow red with heat, "Heat Smasher!"

"Huh, Amy watch out," Trey said pushing a Gridling out of the way and charging in.

Knocking the yellow ranger out of the way, the two ranger rolled across the ground as the staff hit the ground and left a bit of steam rising from the ground.

"You okay?" Trey asked as they got to their knees.

"Yeah, that was close thanks," the yellow ranger replied, "let's work together and take her down."

"I'm with you," he agreed pulling out his Cyber Gun and firing it at Tantrum.

The blast hit her and forced her back as Amy rushed in and slashed her with her weapons, sparks flying off of her. Lashing out at the yellow ranger with her staff Tantrum found herself being blocked by the sixth ranger, allowing the yellow ranger in close enough to attack. As the rangers were fighting Ashely was walking down the street, deep in thought as she looked for her twin sister.

'I don't get why Amelia is so insistent on not becoming a lawyer, it's not like it's such a bad job to have,' she thought as she frowned, 'our family comes from a bunch of lawyers it's in our blood.'

Looking around she noticed that there wasn't really anyone around, which concerned her a little bit, when she noticed why. She had walked right into another fight with the rangers against the monster.

"It's that monster again," she whispered as she hid behind a nearby mailbox, "I wonder what she did to me before, it doesn't seem like anything is wrong."

As she watched the two rangers fighting the Viralite, she noticed that one of them was the yellow ranger and this brought up memories of when she had gotten on to her for no real good reason. Clenching her fist, Ashely made up her mind and got out from behind her hiding spot before storming over to the fight and up behind the yellow ranger.

"Hey yellow I want a word with you," Ashely said catching her attention and making both her and Cyber Fire get hit.

Rolling across the ground, Amy looked up and saw her sister standing there glaring at her and her temper started to grow.

"What are you doing here can't you see we're in the middle of a fight?" she yelled back getting up, "do you want to get hurt?"

"I want a word with you yellow ranger, now I don't know what your problem is with me but I'm pretty sure that power rangers shouldn't yell at civilians," Ashely started stomping her foot.

"Um, Cyber Yellow we don't have time for this," Trey said as he fired his weapon at Tantrum, "ma'am you really need to get out of here."

"Oh no not until I have gotten my point across."

"Really, this is a horrible time to do this," Cyber Blue groaned as he tossed a Gridling to the side and into another group.

"Cyber Fire get her out of here," Cyber Red ordered.

"Kind of busy," Trey replied as he blocked Tantrum's attack.

"Pink?"

"Sorry got my hands full," she replied as she fired some arrows and knocked them down.

"Green?"

"Can't," Calder said as he was knocked to the ground and rolled out of the way, "whoa, hey watched it."

"Ugh, alright then, Cyber Yellow get her out of here," Drake ordered as he slashed some Gridlings and derezzed them.

"But what about what…"

"Forget what he said, our first priority is the civilians, now get her out of here," he said firmly, "I'll help Cyber Fire."

"Fine, come on," Amy said grabbing Ashely's wrist and running away.

The two ran down the street and down an alleyway so that they were out of sight before Amy turned around to face her sister.

"Okay now I need you to get to some place safe," she ordered, Ashely glaring at her.

"Oh no we have a chance to talk and I'm going to give you a piece of my mind," she retorted placing her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this, please just get to someplace safe and we can yell at each other later," the yellow ranger sighed angrily.

"No we're doing this now."

"My friends are in danger, don't you get that I have to get back there and help them," Amy stated clenching her fist, "or maybe because you don't have any friends it didn't cross your mind."

"How dare you, I have friends," Ashely said shocked, "but I'm surprised that you have them with the way you're acting."

"Whatever I'm out of here," Cyber Yellow said turning around, finished with the conversation, "you'll never change."

"I said we're going to talk and I mean it," Ashely said grabbing her wrist and turning her around.

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN ASHELY?" Amy yelled finally snapping.

"W-what are you, how do you kn…Amelia?" Ashely asked after a few seconds.

Sighing, Amy reached up and took off her helmet to show her sister who the yellow ranger was.

"Yes Ashely it's me, I'm Cyber Drive Yellow."

The two sisters stood there in silence, Amy waiting for her sister's reaction and Ashely because she wasn't sure of what to say. Finally the older of the two twins cleared her throat and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"So when you said it was a bit more complicated than being a waitress, you meant that you were…"

"Yep, I'm a power ranger and right now my friends need my help," she said glaring at her.

"Your friends, Kris, you were all wearing the ranger colors, you're the power rangers!" Ashely said in shock and excitement.

"Ashely can we talk about this later?"

"Wait one more question," Ashely said making Amy stop in her tracks, "why don't you want to be a lawyer?"

"Why do you want me to be a lawyer?" Amy said turning around, "I don't want to be a lawyer because it just isn't me Ashely, so why is it so important to you?"

"Because it was suppose to be the two of us together," the older of the two said stomping her foot, "we were suppose to become lawyers and work together, as sisters."

"Ashely…" Amy said in shock, "I…I never knew, you never told me that."

"Because I was mad, dad said that it okay for you not to be a lawyer and I didn't want that."

"So you wanted me to sad at my job instead of happy?" the yellow ranger asked shaking her head.

"No, no that's not…that's not it, I want you to be happy but I thought we would be happy working together," Ashely explained with a sigh.

Amy laughed and ran her hand through her hair. It was all becoming clear to her, why she and her sister were fighting, Tantrum was using the same old argument that they always used.

"Ashely I don't know what I want to do with my life," she said smiling at her, "but one thing I do know is that no matter what, we'll always be sisters and I'll always be there for you, but right now my friends need me."

"…Okay," Ashely said with a nod, "and I'll always be there for you Amel…Amy, now go."

Smiling, Amy put her helmet back on and ran out of the alleyway, leaving her sister there to go the other way in order to get to somewhere safe, and she knew where to go. Drake and Trey were doing their best to fight off Tantrum, but true to her word she was stronger than before as she had caused more people to start fighting.

"You rangers are doomed," Tantrum said hitting the two of them, "and once I'm done here, Commander Alcon is going to reward me!"

"Yeah well we're not done yet," Drake said using both his swords against her.

Firing his weapon, Trey managed to find purchase against her and knocked her back a few feet. This allowed Merrick and Calder to rush in with their lance and axe and attack her before clearing the way for Kris to fire her arrows and hit her as well.

"No matter what you do I'm strong enough to take you on," the Viralite said before waving her thermometer in front of her and causing a heat wave.

The rangers hit the ground and groaned as they stood up, Tantrum laughing as she hit the butt of her staff on the ground.

"What did I tell you, no matter what you do you won't win as long as people argue."

"Then what about someone who stopped fighting?"

"What?" Tantrum asked turning around.

A couple of blast hit her and she yelped as she noticed the yellow ranger running down the street towards them. The rangers stood up as Amy made her way over to them, Trey placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to your sister?"

"We're working things out, but right now I need to finish this," she said turning towards Tantrum, "and I know just how I'm going to do it."

"Wait what are you talking about?" Tantrum asked confused.

"Drake can I?" Amy asked looking at the red ranger.

"Yeah go for it," he said with a nod.

"Awesome."

Amy took a couple of steps forward, making her way towards Tantrum who was backing away from the anger that the yellow ranger was throwing her way.

"Wait a minute I just told the others that you couldn't beat me so what makes you think you can do it now huh?"

"Simple really," Amy replied holding up her Cyber Link, "I have my sister backing me up on this."

_"4-9-7-4!"_

The cybernetic high reached out, surrounding both Amy and Tantrum as her daggers started to glow yellow.

"Wait it's not suppose to end this way, what about the fight?" Tantrum asked scared.

"Not this time Viralite, or haven't you noticed I'm that mad?" Amy said crouching down, "CYBER FLURRY!"

Speeding forward Amy slashed at Tantrum multiple times before pushing through, the yellow streaks exploding along with the Viralite. Watching the fight unfold, Alcon let out a roar of anger, pushing a Gridling out of the way and slamming his hand down on a button.

"Activate Project Increase!"

"Now then let's try this again," Tantrum said as she grew in size.

"DOWNLOAD CYBER RIDERS!"

"DOWNLOAD CYBER RAIL!"

The two megazords marched forward and punched at Tantrum, the Viralite blocking the attack and hitting them across the chest. Taking a couple of steps back the Cyber Max Megazord and Data Rail Megazord kept their eyes on the Viralite and marched forward again this time the Data Rail Megazord grabbing a hold of the thermometer coming down on them and the Cyber Max Megazord punching Tantrum.

"Ow ow ow that hurt!" Tantrum said as she shuffled back away from them.

"That's not let's see how you handle this," Amy said pulling out a Cyber Chip, "Download Cyber Spear!"

The spear appeared in the megazord's hand and the swung out the weapon to smack Tantrum's to the side. With another stream of data, the Data Rail Megazord downloaded its Rail Sword and attacked the Viralite, breaking the glass of her thermostat on her chest. As the Megazords attacked their opponent Tantrum was finding it hard to get a move in and was soon thrown back onto the ground.

"This is not what I had planned," Tantrum complained as she scrambled to get back up.

"It's time to finish this," Amy said as she held up her Cyber Key, "and I think I know just the way to do it."

Plugging her Cyber Key in the rangers noticed the Cyber Spear starting to glow yellow, lightning starting to spark off of it.

"Cyber Max Megazord, Lightning Blitz!"

With a flash of lightning and roar of thunder, the sky darkened as lightning struck tip of the spear, the megazord thrusting it forward towards it's target. As the attack it, a flash of lighting flew out from her chest and she exploded into behind them as the ranger cheered.

"Cyber Rangers, she's been disconnected!"

-Cyber Drive-

Ashely smiled as she and the rangers sat around at the table in Cyberspace, the team deciding to talk to her after the finished up with Tantrum.

"This is so cool," she said smiling brightly, "I can't believe my sister is a power ranger."

"Ashely don't forget that you can't tell anyone," Kris reminded her, Ashely blushing and rubbing the back of her head.

"Our identities are suppose to be secret so that we can make sure the ones we care about are safe," Merrick said patting her on the shoulder.

"Right right sorry I forgot," she said looking at the blue ranger, "And I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you for understanding Ashely," Conner said walking over to the group, Kira right beside him.

"It's hard to keep a secret as big as this and we'd appreciate it that you're willing not to tell anyone," Kira added smiling at her.

"It's not a problem really," the older twin said standing up, "well I better get going, I have to get packing so that I'm ready to head to the academy."

"I hate that you have to leave right after we made up," Amy said hugging her.

"I do to sis but I promise that I'll be back for the holidays," Ashely promised hugging her back before looking at Kris, "and Kris the four of us should go to the mall tomorrow, so that I can reconnect with you."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Kris said smiling.

"Wait what do you mean by four of you?" Jenna asked confused.

"Well you're coming too aren't you Jenna?"

Jenna smiled and hugged her tightly, Ashely returning the hug before turning to the boys.

"And the four of you keep them safe alright?" she ordered, the four laughing a bit, "I mean it I don't what to hear from my sister that she was hurt, I'm trusting you Trey."

"Hey why are you putting me on the hot seat?" the sixth ranger asked confused.

Ashely smirked and turned on her heels before walking to the door and looking back at them.

"Good luck rangers I know that you can do whatever it is you're doing."

As she left the rangers all smiled, none of them bigger than Amy's as she watched her sister. Sitting back down, the team sighed happily before looking at each other and laughing at what just happened.

"So now your sister knows our secret," Trey pointed out looking at her.

"Yeah, but she'll keep her word and not say anything," Amy promised smiling, "I trust her, and honestly it feels good that she knows like there was a burden lifted from my chest."

"While it can be hard to keep the secret of who you are it's still necessary," Conner said smiling, "the original rangers had to do it and it was passed down to each team, the only exceptions are those who worked for the government or the space rangers after saving the world."

"Even still let's try to keep the number of people who knows to a minimum," Drake said smirking.

"I agree," Kris said smiling at him, "now then let's get cleaning we need to finish up here before we can head home."

"You heard her let's move," Kira said smirking at them, the guys groaning as they got up and started working.

Outside of Reefside in the forest Actifed walked along the trees, his hands on his swords as he listened to the sound of the nearby creek and of the rustling leaves. Just as he was about to sit down he heard the sound of a snapping twig and he stood up, pulling out his swords and lashing out at whoever it was that was nearby. His blades were blocked by a black fan however and from out behind a tree a black figure walked out chuckling.

"My my, you must be Actifed," Destro said opening his fan and holding it in front of his face, "I must say it's an honor to meet you."

"And just who are you?" Actifed asked not putting away his swords.

"My name is Destro and I'm currently employed by the Viralite Commander Alcon."

"Then we have nothing to talk about," the samurai Viralite said turning away.

"But we do, you see I have learned quite a bit about you in my studies of the Viralite and I know that you believe Alcon has no honor," Destro said stopping him in his tracks, "I merely wish to talk to you about another employment opportunity."

"My one wish is to duel the red Cyber Ranger nothing more nothing less," Actifed said looking back at him.

"And I understand that, and rest assure that you'll have the opportunity to fight him when the time comes," the black figure promised closing his fan, "and it will be a fight beyond what you were wishing."

Actifed stood there in silence as he thought over the offer. It was tempting, the promise of a fight beyond his dream against the red ranger. Finally making up his mind he turned back around and looked at Destro before putting up his swords.

"Fine then I'm listening."


	17. Ep 17 - Illusions

The group of kids that Kris was taking care of all chattered as they walked up the stairs towards the front door of the Reefside Art Museum. As she reached the doors the pink ranger turned around and smiled at the group of sixteen middle school students, nine young girls and seven boys. She had signed up earlier that summer to take them on a trip to the art museum for their summer school class, as she had done the past few years that she had been in high school, and each year she enjoyed it more and more.

"Alright everyone, we're about to head on in to the art museum so I want all of you to make sure that you're with your buddy before we go inside," she said as the kids started to check that they were with their buddy.

As the students moved into a line, as they were told to do before showing up at the art museum, Kris noticed the teacher walk over to her with a bright smile. The teacher, Miss. Maria Heartland, was a young woman and had only just started teaching middle school a couple years ago, after the previous teacher had retired. Still Kris enjoyed helping her and enjoyed going to the art museum with the students to teach them about the different styles of art.

"I just want to thank you again Miss. Chandler," Miss. Heartland said smiling at her.

"It's fine I always look forward to this day during summer break," Kris stated smiling back at her, "it's fun teaching younger kids about art and I always hope that they get interested in it enough to inspire them to create something themselves."

Maria nodded and turned to her students, calling out to them and catching their attention before the group went inside. As they walked through the building Kris took up her position up front to talk about all of the different styles of art while Miss. Heartland went to the back to keep the kids in line. Entering in the wing that housed the art of the Renaissance Era the children started to go to the paintings and sculptures that were in the room as Kris started to tell them about all of the artist of the time.

"Now the Renaissance brought about different styles of art, sculptures, painting, drawings," Kris said as she looked around the room at them, "and you even know some of the artist's names."

"Really?" one of the girls asked looking at her.

"Of course," the pink ranger said as she looked at one of the sculptures, "Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael."

"The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" one of the boys called out excitedly.

"That's right and each of them had their own style," Kris explained, "while off of them similar mediums of art they were able to make it uniquely theirs."

After explaining a few more of the pieces of art there, Kris and their teacher allowed them to roam around the room and look at the pieces within. As she walked around the room a small glint of light coming off of one of the statues caught her eye and she turned to see what it was. The pink ranger was now standing in front of the _Gattemelata_, one of Donatello's works, but what captured her attention was the amethyst that was embedded into the chest. Frowning, she looked around before moving in so that she could get a closer look.

'This isn't right,' she thought as she looked over the gem, 'Donatello never put an amethyst in the _Gattemelata_.'

Unbeknownst to the pink ranger a figure dressed as a magician wearing a bird mask, and a royal flush covering his right eye, peeked around the corner and watched as she looked over the statue.

"That's right Cyber Pink get a real close look at the gem,' he chuckled as he watched her.

The amethyst glinted in the light again, Kris reaching up and touching it before realizing that it was lose, the pink ranger pulling the gem out. As her fingers grazed the surface of the gem her mind started to go hazy, making Kris back up and placing her head in hand and give herself a quick shake. As she blinked a couple of times, a purple energy covered her eyes for a second before she shook her head again and looked at the gem in her hand.

'What was that?' she thought as she frowned, not noticing one of the younger girls run over to her.

"Miss. Kris, Miss. Heartland was wondering if you were ready to head to the next area?" the girl asked giving her a smile.

Seeing the young student next to her, Kris smiled and nodded her head before leading her back over to the rest of the class, the amethyst falling to the floor. As the gem hit the ground it bounced and stopped in midair before zipping back towards the darker hallway. Landing in a glove hand, the figure from before laughed as he placed it into a pouch on his waist, Destro standing further down the hallway fanning himself as he looked at one of the pieces of art in front of him.

"Say what you want about the humans, but they have some fascinating creations," Destro stated as he looked over at the Viralite, "Trickster did she touch the gem."

"The trap has been activated," Trickster replied patting his pouch, "and the next time she morphs she'll find that it's going to harder to tell friend from foe."

"Good but be warned these rangers excel at thwarting our plans, don't get so arrogant that you fail to see them break your spell."

"I'm the best illusionist ever to exist," the illusion Viralite stated as he turned his back to the dark figure, "if that pink ranger think she can spot the differences between what's real and an illusion after my spell takes place she's sorely mistaken."

"She's a sniper, it's her job to spot subtle differences," Destro pointed out folding his fan.

"Well she has never gone up against my illusions," Trickster retorted turned back around, the emblems on the cards covering his eye glowing purple, "and I have a feeling that she's going to be the reason that the rest of these power pesk fall."

-Cyber Drive-

The six rangers stood in a circle, their backs towards each other as all of them except Calder looking around confused.

"Okay Conner you want to explain what's going on?" Merrick asked looking at the former red ranger.

"Yeah this seems like kind of a weird training exercise," Calder pointed out frowning.

"Destro, for some reason or another, has been able to get to the Cyber Gates faster than our scans have been able to pick them up," Conner explained as he brought up a program on the computer, two holographic screens appearing in front of each ranger, "so I'm going to train you rangers on how to spot when a Cyber Gate as they are appearing without you having to rely on the scanner."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Trey asked confused.

"Cyber Gates have a small tell about when they are going to form, so I'm going to show you rangers sets of two pictures of where a gate has appeared," the former ranger said smirking at them, "your job is to pick with photo is the one where the Cyber Gate is appearing, think of it kind of like a spot the difference."

"And how are we suppose to figure it out?" Amy asked skeptically.

"We're going to do this a few times, the first time I want to see how you do by yourself and after that I'll give you a clue on what to look for," Conner stated as Alpha hit a couple of buttons next to him.

"The program is ready to go Conner," Alpha said pulling down a lever as pictures appeared in front of them.

"Do your best rangers, remember this is to test your perception," Conner said crossing his arms in front of his chest as he watched them.

The rangers took a deep breath before looking at the pictures floating in front of them. As they looked at each picture they reached up and tapped the one they believed was the picture of the appearing Cyber Gate, the pictures only flashing red or green when they all answered. As Kris looked at the pictures a faint purple energy went over her eyes causing the pictures to blur for a second before going back to normal and making her shake her head. As she frowned, Kris returned her attention back to the pictures and started to look for a tell on which picture she should choose before hitting the one she believed was right, the picture flashing green after everyone answered. This happened a few more times the rangers had each answered each set, most of them getting the answers wrong. As the pictures vanished Conner looked at the results and noticed that one of the rangers had managed to get all of the correct.

"Alright, so we need some more practice," he stated walking over to them.

"You think," Merrick muttered as he glared at the holo projections in front of him, "we don't even know what to look for."

"He did say that this was a test Merrick," Drake said with a shrug.

"Even still one of you did manage to spot each picture with a Cyber Gate," Conner said looking over at the pink ranger, "Kris want to tell us how you managed to get each set correct."

"Huh?" Kris asked startled as the others looked at her, "I…it was nothing really, I just saw a small glimmer in the picture and I took a guess the first time, turned out to be right."

"What glimmer?" Calder asked confused running over to the computer and bringing up the pictures again.

The others walked over to the green ranger and looked at the screen trying to see what Kris saw with no success. As she looked over the picture, the pink ranger pointed at one of the picture.

"Right there in the corner, there's a small glimmer," she said as the rangers looked for it.

"Sorry Kris I'm not seeing it," Amy said frowning, her shoulders slumped as she looks for said glimmer.

"Actually Kris is right," Alpha said as he brought up the picture that she pointed at, "in every picture of an appearing Cyber Gate there's a small glimmer of power before it appears, let me enhance the image."

As the picture got sharper the rangers were able to see the glimmer that they weren't able to see before.

"Whoa, how did we miss that?" Trey asked in shock looking at the now blushing pink ranger, "and how did you spot that when we couldn't?"

"I love art," the pink ranger said confusing the others, "I look at a lot of different styles of art and I try to challenge myself to spot subtle differences, so I looked at these pictures and saw the small glimmer."

"Impressive Kris," Conner said patting her on the shoulder, "you'd have to had train your eyes for a quite some time to be able to do that."

Kris smiled brightly as the others each gave her some sort of praise before they went back and formed their circle again. After training for a while the team was leaving the headquarters when Drake grabbed a hold of Kris's hand and pulled her back a little to stop her in her tracks. Looking back at the red ranger, Kris smiled again and turned to face him as the others walked up the stairs.

"So the two of us don't have to work for a couple of hours, want to go for a walk?" the red ranger asked smirking at her.

"Sure!" the pink ranger replied excitedly.

-Cyber Drive-

The two rangers made their way to the park and down the pavement as children ran around enjoying their last days of summer break. For the most part Kris was doing a good job not bouncing up and down in joy at the fact that she was currently alone with Drake, something that really only happened if she ran into him in his morning workout.

"So that was pretty impressive what you did back there," Drake said making her blush.

"Really, it was nothing!" she replied as she pushed her hair behind her ears, "Honestly if you guys trained hard enough you'd be able to do the same thing."

Drake chuckled again and shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the sky, Kris looking up to watch the clouds float by as well.

"So why do you like art anyway?" the red ranger asked glancing over at her.

"Hm, I just do," she replied with her ever present smile, "I love the colors, the way one person can capture the beauty of the world in their own personal way."

Looking at the ground Kris pushed her hair behind her ears, Drake watching her out of the corner of his eye before she continued.

"That's why when I go to college I want to get a degree in art, maybe become an art teacher or work at an art exhibit."

"Sounds like you got a plan for your future," Drake stated with a grin, "guess that means you're better off than me at the moment."

"What do you mean?" the pink ranger asked confused, stopping in her tracks.

"I don't know what I want to do after high school," Drake replied stopping and turning to face her, "I never really thought of it before and once I became a ranger my life goal became to save the world and free the past rangers."

"You might want to get a start on figuring out what you want to do," Kris teased, poking him in the chest, "you're a senior in high school now and you're going to want to start looking for a good college."

Drake smirked and was about to reply when the two heard someone scream, civilians running over the hill and away from whatever it was that scared them.

"We can worry about the future later, right now let's focus on the present," the red ranger ordered, Kris nodding her head.

"Right."

The two ran towards the commotion, hoping that it wasn't what they thought it was, but as they came over the top of the hill they saw Destro. Along with Destro was a magician looking Viralite throwing playing cards that exploded as they stuck into the ground or nearby trees.

"Ha ha ha, this is great these humans are going to be so easy to destroy," Trickster said as he threw some more cards, "and to make things better the rangers have no idea we're here."

"Think again," Drake yelled as they ran down to the bottom of the hill.

"Wait who are you?" Trickster asked confused.

"Ah Cyber Red I was wondering when you would show up," Destro said walking up next to the illusion Viralite, "and I see you brought Cyber Pink instead of Cyber Fire this time."

"The others will be here soon Destro, but until then we're more than enough," the red ranger barked pointing at the dark warrior.

"Wait that Destro?" Kris asked, her eyes going wide.

"Yeah that's him but don't worry we'll take him down," Drake said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I think not Cyber Red," Destro muttered turning away, "Trickster see to it that you occupy the rangers."

"You got it Destro," Trickster replied gleefully, pulling out a hand of cards.

"Oh and if you can, destroy these pest, but leave Cyber Red and Cyber Fire for me," the dark warrior said vanishing.

"Quick to run away isn't he?" the pink ranger joked as Drake shook his head.

"Guess so,"

"It doesn't matter if Destro is here or not," Trickster said with a laugh, "cause I'm going to be the one who takes you down."

"Yeah yeah you guys always say that," Drake retorted turning to face the Viralite.

"And every time we take you out," Kris said as she flashed the loser sign at him.

"Keep talking rangers, but by the end of the day I'll be the one who destroys you," the Illusion Viralite said as his cards started to glow.

The rangers dodged as Trickster threw the cards at them, the cards sticking into the ground before exploding behind them. As the rolled up into a fighting stance the two rangers saw Trickster laughing at them before he pulled out some more cards and threw them at them again causing yet another explosion to go off behind them.

"I say it's time we power up," Drake suggested, Kris nodding in agreement as they pulled out their Cyber Keys.

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECT!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…RED!"

"Dialing, Cyber Drive…PINK!"

"Now the fun can really begin!" Trickster shouted in glee.

"Let's take him down as quick as we can," Drake ordered clenching his fist, "make sure you watch out for the cards."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

The two rangers rushed forwards, Drake downloading his Cyber Sword and pulling out his Cyber Saber while Kris pulled out her Cyber Bow. Firing her weapon, Kris was able to catch Trickster off guard and allowing Drake to get in close enough to hit him with his swords. As Drake was about to attack again, Trickster grabbed a hold of the edge of his coat and spun around, effectively blocking his blades and knocking him back. Just as quickly Trickster then wrapped the tail of his coat around Drake's head and pulled him back before kicking him in the back of his knees causing the red ranger to fall down. Rolling out of the way of a card Drake stood up as Kris ran over to him and fired some more arrow at their opponent, Trickster blocking this attack as well.

"We need to figure out a way to break through his coat," Kris said as Drake shouldered his Cyber Sword and looked at the ground.

"I'll create an opening," he replied looking at her, "and when I do I want you to fire as many arrows as you can."

"Have you called the others yet?" Kris questioned tilting her heads to the side.

"Yeah they'll hopefully be here soon and we'll finish this up," Drake answered cockily, "and hey if we finish him off before that no harm no foul."

"Just don't get hurt," the pink ranger ordered as he ran after Trickster.

"You'll never be able to beat me Cyber Red," the Illusion Viralite stated as he ducked underneath Drake's swords, "I'll turn the two of you into playing cards before your friends even reach the park."

"Keep dreaming Trickster, once I'm done here I'm throwing your deck of cards into the shredder," the red ranger replied as he continued to attack.

Preforming a cross slash Drake's blades bounced off of the coat that Trickster threw in front of him, the red ranger taking this opportunity to slip in and grab a hold of him.

"Hey what are you doing Red, let go of me," Trickster ordered as he struggled to free himself.

"Not going to happen, Kris take the shot!"

"Wait what?" the Illusion Viralite queried looking over at the pink ranger.

He then noticed the pink ranger taking aim and knew what the two were planning. Quickly putting his plan into action Trickster spun around, carrying the red ranger with him and managed to break free from his hold before wrapping his coat around him.

"Hey let him go!" Kris ordered pulling back on the string of her bow.

"Not a chance pink ranger," Trickster retorted with a laugh, "in fact I think you're going to have a hard time telling who the real red ranger is in a second."

The two were encased in a purple energy and Kris had to back up in confusion before the energy shattered leaving two red rangers standing there.

"Whoa," the one on the left said in shock.

"Freaky," the one on the right muttered before the two circled around each other.

"W-what's going on here?" Kris asked confused as she went back and forth with who she was targeting.

"Who do you think you are?" the one on the right asked pointing his sword at the other red.

"I'm the red ranger, who are you?" the other red ranger said mirroring his movements.

"No way I'm the red ranger!" the first one retorted getting into a fighting stance.

The two charged at each other and their blades crossed as they spun around and pushed against each other. Backing away from their opponent the two reds charged again and Kris stood there in confusion as to who it was she was suppose to fire at.

"Kris what are you waiting for fire at him," the red ranger to the right said looking at her.

"Don't listen to him Kris, he's Trickster!" the other red said slashing at his opponent.

Kris's aim kept going back and forth between the two when she suddenly had a thought about how she could figure out who was the real red ranger.

"Alright both of you who was the first to grab a Cyber Connector to help you when we first became rangers?" she asked as they looking at her.

"You did," they both answered making them growl at each other.

"Okay then, what's Amy's sister's name?"

"Ashely."

"What do I want to go to college for?" she asked growing irritated.

"You want to get an art degree," they both answered making them turn towards each other and attack again.

Kris groaned in frustration as she tried to think of a way to of which ranger to fire at as they continued their fight.

"Kris you can do this just trust your gut," one of them said they backed away from each other.

"I trust you Kris, you know what you're doing," the other one said giving her a thumbs up.

'What am I suppose to do?' Kris thought as she lowered her bow, 'If I attack the wrong one then Drake could get hurt.'

Watching the two fight, Kris took a deep breath and took a closer look at their two fighting. She was aware of Drake's fighting style, so if she could just wait for one single slip up, and with her eyes that wouldn't be hard, then she would be able to tell which was the fake and which one was real. Finally, as one of the red ranger stumbled in one of his attacks and Kris's mind grew foggy, a purple energy covering her eyes as she took aim at him, fired her arrow and hitting him easily. The red ranger fell to the ground with a yell, a red energy surrounding him that transformed him into a playing card.

"What just happened?" Kris asked confused as the red ranger laughed darkly.

"You fool, I told Destro that I could outsmart you," the ranger said as a purple energy surrounded him and he transformed into Trickster, "not even the rangers' sniper can spot the difference between reality and my illusions."

"T-that's impossible," Kris muttered taking a couple of steps back, "I saw him trip, Drake never makes a mistake when it comes to his attacks."

"You really are pathetic thinking that he couldn't make a mistake," Trickster taunted, pulling out some playing cards and throwing them at her.

The cards exploded around her, causing the pink ranger to fall to the ground and demorphed. Walking over to where the red ranger playing card was, Trickster reached down and picked it up, Kris looking up in time to see this.

"NO!" she yelled out as she tried to get up.

"And what are you going to do about it Cyber Pink?" Trickster laughed holding out the card, "this is going to be what makes Commander Alcon very happy, now say good bye pink ranger."

"Stop right there!" came Trey's voice as Trickster was hit by multiple blast and he dropped the card.

Looking over to where the shots were fired from Kris saw her friends running towards her, Amy stopping when they got next to her and the boys running after the Illusion Viralite. With a wave of his coat the boy's weapons were stopped before they could hit him, knocking the three back away as Amy helped Kris to her feet.

"Five rangers, forget that I'm out of here," Trickster muttered before disappearing in a stream of data.

"Ah man he got away," Merrick groaned as they all demorphed, the boys walking over to Kris, "so where's Drake, I thought he was with you."

Without a word Kris walked over to the fallen card and kneeled down, taking it carefully into her hands as the others looked over her shoulder. What they saw surprised them as they noticed their red ranger in a fighting stance with both his swords.

"What happened?" Calder asked looking at their pink ranger.

"I failed," she muttered standing up, "Trickster made himself look like Drake and I thought I figured out which was the real one, I was wrong."

The group looked at each other and then back at Kris, Amy taking a step forward and placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Kris it wasn't your fault,"

"But it was," the pink ranger said turning to face her, "I took the shot, I was so sure that I could tell it was Drake by his fighting style but I didn't think he would mess up."

"Look we can deal with this back at headquarters," Trey said scratching the back of his neck, "I have a feeling that Conner, Kira, and Alpha are going to want to see this."

The rangers nodded, Kris looking at the ground as they ran off towards Cyberspace in order to figure out how to help their leader.

-Cyber Drive-

Back at the Cyber Fortress Trickster appeared in a stream of data, the Illusion Viralite looking around to make sure that no one was around to attack him. Just as he felt safe though a swords slashed at him, missing by mere inches and slashing the wall next to him as Alcon glared at him.

"Trickster why have you returned without the red ranger?" Alcon roared attacking him again.

"Ah! F-forgive me Commander I wasn't prepared for the rest of the rangers to arrive," Trickster responded as he moved to avoid the blade.

"Even if the red of the rangers showed up you shouldn't have retreated you coward," the Commander stated pointing his swords at him, "you should have made all of them into cards and brought them to me."

"Forgive me Commander Alcon," Destro said walking into the room, "had I stayed I could have secured the card."

"That is true, but more of the blame falls on Trickster for running away," Alcon replied turning to face Destro, "you have brought me a couple of the Cyber Gates so I will let this one slide for you, but do not fail me again."

"I assure you Commander that I will make sure that the next time I will assist in fighting the rangers," the dark warrior promised with a bow.

"And Trickster, the next time you go to the human world you better destroy the rangers or so help me I'll destroy you myself," Alcon roared as he turned and left the room.

"Y-yes Commander Alcon," the Illusion Viralite said with a bow, "and I promise you that my illusions will cause all of them to fall."

As Trickster left in a stream of data yet again, Destro unfolded his fan and growled slightly as he looked over at the door.

"Hm, it seems I have to tread more lightly around Alcon," he muttered to himself as a purple energy surrounded his hand, "this will prove to be a problem, I move the plan forwards faster than I thought, I just hope that Empress Primora doesn't get agitated with me."

-Cyber Drive-

Kris sat by herself at one of the tables at Cyberspace after they had closed for the day, the pink ranger absentmindedly messing with the straw in her drink as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. It had been a few hours and the team still hadn't found a way to get Drake out of the playing card he was trapped in, Kris leaving before the feeling of guilt could crush her. She didn't know what was wrong with her, seeing as she was never one to make a mistake like that. With a sigh Kris took a drink from her cup when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. Looking around Kris saw Kira smiling at her as the older ranger sat down across from her.

"How are you holding up?" Kira asked making her sigh.

"I don't know," she replied looking down at her glass, "I mean I thought that I could spot anything if I tried hard enough so how did I mess up."

"Because you're human," Kira stated with a knowing look.

"But that shouldn't matter, I've trained since I was young and wanted to get an art degree to spot subtle differences in anything," the pink ranger tossed back as she clenched her fist, "and the one time I make a mistake it was the time that I shouldn't have."

Kira's soft smile never faltered as the pink ranger took out her anger on herself, Conner having told her that Kris had a bit of pride when it came to her sight. She could understand, the pink ranger was a sniper and had to be able to analyses even the little of details. But she also knew that Kris shouldn't be beating herself up over this, and she had promised that she would handle the younger ranger while Conner and the rest of the team tried to figure out how to get the red ranger back.

"Kris look at me," the former yellow ranger said softly the pink ranger looking up at her, "I understand that you trained to spot these differences but as I've said you're a human and you're going to make a mistake, we all do, that's what makes us different from the Viralites."

"But I…"

"Kris," Kira said standing up and walking over to her, "you can't let one failure define who you are, you're a fantastic archer and I know that if anyone can figure out how to get you to get over this it's you."

Patting Kris on the shoulder the former Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger went to go back down the stairs, leaving the pink ranger to look back down at her drink. With a sigh she stood up and grabbed her glass, taking it back into the kitchen and placed the cup into the sink. She knew that Kira was right when she said that she could get through this, but she just didn't know what was wrong with her. With another sigh she walked back into the main area of Cyberspace and looked over at the area that they had set aside to set up some art when she noticed something. Walking over to the small area she looked at the art work when her mind suddenly went fuzzy again and a small amount for purple energy flashed across her eyes.

"What was that?" she whispered as she tried to focus.

However, the more she tried to focus the more her mind seemed to hurt, finally making her groan and back away.

"What's going on, I've never had this bad of a headache looking at art," she muttered as she shook her head, "it's kind of like something is…wrong with me."

As she said this, memories of their fight against Trickster flashed through her mind, up to the point Drake had turned into a playing card and the Illusion Viralite said something.

_ "You fool, I told Destro that I could outsmart you," the ranger said as a purple energy surrounded him and he transformed into Trickster, "not even the rangers' sniper can spot the difference between reality and my illusions."_

"I couldn't tell the difference between reality and his illusion," She muttered as she frowned, "what was I missing though or is it…that something was messing with mind."

Looking back at the pictures Kris noticed that they started to blur again, making her miss some details in them. Shaking her head, Kris turned around on her heel and headed towards the headquarters. As she climbed down the stairs she saw the team and Alpha surrounding the playing card, Alpha scanning the card trying to figure out just what kind of energy caused the transformation.

"Aye yi yi, I can't seem to pinpoint the source of the transformation," Alpha said as he scanned the card yet again, "whatever energy used to transform Drake isn't showing up with the scan."

"Maybe if we boost the power of the scanner," Calder suggested, Jenna shaking her head.

"It wouldn't work, the scanner barely has that much power as it is," she replied folding her arms over her chest, "anymore and it's likely to blow up in Alpha's face."

"Well we got to do something," Trey muttered as he paced back and forth.

"We're doing all we can but until we figure out what kind of program, energy, whatever it is that they used then we're sunk." Conner said before noticing Kris, "Kris how are you feeling?"

"Not sure Conner," she replied walking over to them, "But I'm about to find out, I need to go through the Cyber Gate training we went through earlier."

"Um, any particular reason why Kris?" Amy asked confused.

"I think Trickster did something to me, kind of like what Tantrum did to Amy and I need to see if I'm correct in that assumption."

Conner looked over at Kira, the latter of the two giving him a nod before he walked over to the computer with Alpha and Kris walked over to where they were earlier that day. The rest of the rangers lined up around the edge as Alpha brought up the program, pictures starting to float around the pink ranger. Looking at each picture Kris could see that they were starting to blur in front of her and she reached out to hit the picture that she believed to be the correct one. Red flash after red flash went off as she hit the pictures, going through it multiple times, only stopping when Conner turned it off.

"So I was right, something is wrong," the pink ranger muttered narrowing her eyes.

"What's wrong Kris?" Jenna asked confused.

"I'm interested to hear this as well," Conner agreed raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, but I think Trickster had something to do with this," Kris explained turning to face them, "whenever I look at a picture or anything that I need to focus on my mind starts to fuzzy."

"So what are you going to do?" Calder asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I need to retrace my steps and think, maybe something that happened to day was because of Trickster."

"And we'll help you Kris," Trey offered smiling at her, "so then where do we start?"

"We should probably start with…"

The siren started to go off, cutting off Kris as the rangers rushed back over to the computers and Conner brought up the video feed to see Trickster and some Gridlings in the middle of a factory.

"Come on out rangers it's time to play the hands that we're dealt," Trickster yelled as the camera zoomed in on him.

"Looks like we'll have to put that on hold for the time being," Conner said shaking his head, "Trickster is at the factory and causing some major damage."

"You guys go ahead I don't think I'll be able to help," Kris said looking at them, "I'm going to head to the art museum and start my search there."

"Are you sure Kris?" Merrick asked concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine, you just go take this creep down," the pink ranger said with a smile.

"But just in case I'll go with Kris and help her," Jenna said walking over to her friend.

"Alright then we have a plan," Conner said with a nod, "all of you be care, and Kris I hope you find what you're looking for."

"So do I Conner," she agreed as she looked at the others, "be on the lookout for Trickster's illusions, they're really good."

"Thanks for the warning," Trey said looking at the others, "you guys ready?"

The others nodded and pulled out their Cyber Keys, activating their Cyber Connecters and holding them up.

"Cyber Drive, Get Connect!"

"Firewall Activate!"

-Cyber Drive-

Trickster threw some of his playing cards into a nearby power conductor causing it to explode as the Gridlings that came with him went about destroying whatever they could.

"Come on the Commander wants us to cause a commotion so that the Cyber Rangers show up and if you fail I get destroyed," the Illusion Viralite yelled out as he threw some more cards.

The Gridlings picked up the pace causing more and more destruction as they moved along, none the wiser that the rangers had arrived and were watching them from around the corner. Moving back to look at his teammates Trey gave them a thumbs up and they moved back a little bit before Calder spoke up.

"So what are we looking at?"

"I'd say about maybe twenty Gridlings and Trickster," Trey responded making the others nod.

"So same old same old?" Merrick asked.

"Yeah, you and Calder take the left side, me and Amy will go right," the sixth ranger ordered as they nodded, "attack fast and attack hard."

"Right!"

Splitting up the two teams moved to where they could easily slip in and attack. As Trickster caused some more of the equipment to explode Trey and Amy jumped into action, catching the Gridlings off guard as Calder and Merrick did the same from the other side. Attacking the minions that were there, Amy slashing away at them with her Cyber Daggers as Trey shot them down with his Cyber Gun. On the other side Merrick and Calder were moving at the same speed, Calder jumping over the blue ranger and slashing the Gridlings with his Cyber Axe while Merrick kept them at bay with his Cyber Lance.

"Whoo woo out of the way green ranger coming through!" Calder cheered as he derezzed a couple of the Gridlings, "This is becoming too easy, these things are falling like flies."

"Hey now don't have too much fun without me," Merrick said as he rolled across his friend's back and slashed at some of the other minions.

"Well if the Gridlings are too easy then why don't you try me rangers," Trickster suggested jumping into the fray.

Energizing some of his playing cards Trickster threw them at the two rangers, Merrick and Calder rolling out of the way before they exploded. Flipping his Cyber Axe around, Calder fired the cannon part of his weapon and Merrick rushed into attack. Grabbing the hem of his coat Trickster spun around and blocked both attacks, absorbing the blast and knocking Merrick to the side leaving the two rangers on either side of him.

"Keep trying rangers, with my coat your weapons will never be able to touch me," Trickster taunted.

"Then let's try this on for size," the blue ranger replied as they held up their Cyber Links.

_"3-3-7-1,"_

_"3-3-8-4"_

"Cyber Punch!" Merrick called out, his fist glowing blue.

"Cyber Kick!" Calder followed up as his foot started to glow green.

The two moved in and attacked, Calder going into the jump kick, and both glowing limbs hit the Illusion Viralite and knocking him back. Regaining his footing, Trickster was about to threw some more of his cards at the two rangers when he heard another cry from behind him.

"Cyber Punch!"

Punching him from behind, Trey and Amy knocking him back towards Cyber Blue and Green, allowing the four of them to surround their opponent.

"Wait I thought the two of you were busy with the Gridlings," Trickster stated looking at them.

"We finished them off," Trey replied pointing his Cyber Gun at him.

"And you're next," Amy continued getting into a fighting stance.

"Well we'll just see about that won't we," Trickster said as he held up a card.

Tossing it up into the air the card grew and fell back down to the ground, going over Trickster and duplicating him so that there was now four of him standing there.

"Whoa," Calder said backing up.

"You've got to be kidding me," Merrick groaned shaking his head.

"Duplicates, why is it always duplicates?" Amy complained stomping her foot.

"Now then which one is the real me?" The Illusion Viralites asked as they each held up a hand of cards as each one of them turned to face a ranger.

"This can't be good," Trey muttered as a feeling of uncertainty over came him.

-Cyber Drive-

Kris and Jenna arrived at the Reefside Art Museum not long after leaving the Cyberspace Café, the two quickly making their way inside as Jenna pulled out a small scanner. Walking into the Renaissance Era wing, the two looked around until Kris spotted the amethyst that she touched earlier was still laying on the ground. Walking over to it, Kris bent down and picked it up again, turning it around in her fingers before her mind started to go hazy again.

"Argh there it is again," she groaned, Jenna speed walking over to her and kneeling next to her friend.

"What's wrong, your mind going fuzzy?"

"Yeah, but it's…it's weird, it's like when I picked this up it got worse," Kris replied holding the gem out to her.

Frowning, Jenna took a hold of the gem and looked at it when she could feel her mind starting to go fuzzy for a split second before a cybernetic grid covered the gem and caused it to shatter. As the amethyst broke into data, the two looked at each other wide eyed before standing up.

"That was weird," Jenna muttered as she scanned the area that the gem was just in.

"So it happened to you too right?" Kris asked looking at her, "I mean did everything go fuzzy for you as well?"

"Yeah and I think your right," the former Viralite commented biting her thumb, "this definitely has something to do with Trickster, the readings are matching the same Viralite energy that he's putting out."

Kris groaned and started to pace back and forth as she tried to come up with a plan, something that would allow her and the other rangers to get the better of Trickster. But the more she thought of a way to beat him the more her mind grew fuzzy, and the more her mind grew fuzzy the more aggravated she got. Why did he choose her, besides wanting to beat her and take her Cyber Key what did Trickster gain by doing this, was it just a chance to show her up and make her doubt herself as a ranger? Seeing her friend starting to get mad, Jenna gently placed her hand on Kris's shoulder and stopped her in her tracks, the pink ranger turning to look at her.

"Kris take a deep breath and calm down," she suggested as the pink ranger huffed, "getting mad isn't going to help you, you need to approach this with a clear head."

"But I don't get it, besides making my aim off what does he gain?" she questioned, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I don't know Kris, but getting worked up about it isn't going to help."

Kris took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she tried to calm down, her mind clearing slightly as she thought of her friends but the haze remained. Opening her eyes, she looked over at Jenna and gave her a smile to reassure her that she was calming down.

"Okay then so we a plan to take down Trickster," Kris said as she started to head towards the exit, "the question is what are we going to do?"

"Well we need to find a way to keep your mind clear so that Trickster's illusions won't fool you," the former Viralite pointed out following close behind the girl in pink.

"Well I was thinking about all of you when I was trying to calm down just now," the pink ranger stated, the two stopping just outside of the museum, "but it's going to be hard to concentrate on all of you when I'm fighting a Viralite."

"That's just your doubts talking Kris," Jenna said stepping in front of her, "look what I'm about to say is going to sound really cliché but you just need to trust yourself and know that we're always in your heart."

Kris chuckled under her breath and looked up at her new friend before giving her a hug, Jenna returning the hug happily.

"You know you've come a long way from since you were a Gem," she praised, giving her a smile.

"Well I have you rangers to take for that," Jenna smiled as they laughed, Kris's morpher going off and catching their attention.

"What's up guys?" Kris asked bringing her wrist up.

_"Kris the others need your help, Trickster has made copies of himself," _Conner told her making the two of them frown.

"Okay thanks for the heads up Conner," Kris said with a nod.

"Good luck Kris," Jenna said with a smile as Kris pulled out her Cyber Key.

"Thanks Jenna," The pink ranger said activating her Cyber Connector, "now then, Cyber Drive, Get Connected!"

-Cyber Drive-

"Whoa!" Trey yelled as the Trickster he was fighting flung him into a bunch of crates.

Rolling out of the broken wood, Trey stood up and switched his Cyber Gun into Blade Mode. Just as he was about to attack though the others were thrown over to where he was, the sixth ranger helping Amy up as Calder and Merrick stood up, Calder using the wall to support him.

"Oh man those cards are painful," Calder groaned shaking his head.

"I'll say," Merrick muttered as Amy gave Trey a nod.

"You rangers have no hope of beating me, with my illusions you'll never be able to tell which one is the real one," the four Tricksters laughed.

"This guy's getting real old real fast," Amy said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Stick together, with any luck we can take them down one by one," Trey said shouldering his Cyber Blade.

The ranger ran towards their opponents, the Illusion Viralites charging up their cards and throwing them at the team. The cards hit their chest and exploded causing sparks to fly off of them as they fell to the ground, the four Tricksters laughing as they struggled to get up.

"You see what I mean, you can't beat me," the Illusion Viralite taunted unfolding another hand of cards, "now Commander Alcon will finally be rid of you power pesk."

Explosions went off in front of the four Viralites before they could attack again, making them back up so that they wouldn't get hit as they looked around to see who attacked them.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," Kris said running over to them, Cyber Bow in hand.

"Cyber Pink!" Trickster groaned as he noticed her.

"Kris, man are we glad you're here," Merrick said as they finally found the energy to stand.

"I'll say, but what are you going to do about your little issue?" Calder asked looking at the pink ranger.

"Yeah Tricksters little trick was pretty good," Kris said looking over at the Illusion Viralites, "I mean creating a gem to mess with the visual part of my brain, that would throw any sniper off."

"How did you figure it out so quickly?" Trickster asked confused.

"Actually once me and Jenna found the gem you used on me, she scanned it and sent the data to Alpha," Kris explained taking a couple of steps forward, "it only took him a few seconds to analyze it and report what he found to me."

"It matters not," one of the Tricksters said in annoyance.

"Because no matter what you do," a second one said.

"You'll never break the enchantment Destro put on the gem," the third Trickster said with a laugh.

"Face it our illusions are better than your eyes," the last one said pointing at her.

"Let's put that to the test then," Kris replied pointing her bow at them.

"Careful Kris," Amy warned from behind her.

"Yeah this guy's illusions are annoying," Calder informed the pink ranger.

"Yeah I know," she replied pulling back on her string.

Taking a deep breath, the pink ranger focused on the enemy in front of her, her mind going hazy not long after that. Her muscles tensed for a second before she thought of her friends like Jenna had told her to, her mind starting to clear up enough for her to focus.

'I can do this, my friends are counting on me,' she thought taking aim.

Firing the first arrow, she hit the Trickster to the far right and caused him to turn into a playing card before the other three attacked her. Rolling out of the way she took aim and fired another arrow, hitting the Trickster that was right in front of her and causing him to also turn into a playing card. With two left she dodged some of the cards heading her way, running over to a wall and running up it before pushing off and spinning in midair. Following after her, one of the Tricksters was underneath her as she flipped in midair and took aim, firing at the Viralite underneath her and turning her into a playing card.

"W-what just happened?" Trickster asked in confusion as she landed and turned towards him, "my illusions, both on your mind and my copies, should have stopped you."

"That's the one thing you Viralites don't understand, I was able to defeat your illusions because my friends are always with me, even if they're not fighting beside me," she explained holding up her Cyber Link, "and before you even begin to get any ideas I'm ending this."

"Even if you beat my illusions you'll never be able to pierce my coat," Trickster stated backing up.

"I think I'll have to disagree with that."

_"4-9-7-5"_

"CYBER SHOT!"

A cybernetic highway appeared around Kris and Trickster, Kris's arrow glowing pink as she pulled back on the string. Before Trickster could even say anything, she took aim and fired, the arrow piercing Trickster and going through him causing him to explode and derezz. Back in the Cyber Drive base Conner, Kira and Alpha were watching the fight on the monitor when the playing card started to glow, Drake appearing in a flash of red energy.

"Whoa that was weird," Drake groaned shaking his head.

"Drake you're back," Alpha said going over to him.

"Yeah looks like it," the red ranger replied patting Alpha on top of his head, "what happened?"

"Trickster happened, Kris just beat him and you know what happens next," Conner explained with a smirk, "I'm sure your team will be happy to see you."

"Yeah I better get down there before this turns into a huge problem," Drake stated activating his morpher, "Cyber Drive, Get Connected!"

Alcon was furious as he watched Trickster get defeated, pushing one of the Gridlings out of the way as he stormed over to the command console before hitting a button on it.

"Activate Project Increase!" he roared as a stream of data left the Cyber Fortress and hit where Trickster once stood.

"Now it's time for the big tricks!" Trickster said as he grew in size.

"Whoa not good," Merrick stated as the team backed up.

"I'll take care of him," Trey said as he held up his Fire Connector, "Download Cyber Rail!"

"Bring it on ranger," Trickster said as he marched towards the Data Rail Megazord.

Bringing the Rail Sword in front of it, the Data Rail Megazord was able to block the first couple of attacks but was soon blindsided. Taking a couple of steps the megazord fell over and hit the ground as Trickster pulled out a playing cards.

"Let's try this on for size," he said throwing the card at him.

The card engulfed the Data Rail Megazord and turned said megazord into a playing card itself, Trickster pulling out some more cards and throwing it at the massive card. With an explosion the Data Rail Megazord came out of the card and hit the ground again with a loud thud, the rangers on the ground stumbling due to the shockwave.

"I hope Trey's okay," Amy said clenching her fist in front of her chest.

"Yeah," Calder agreed watching as Trickster attacked Trey's megazord again.

The rangers then heard the sound of a motorcycle, the team turning around to see the red ranger pulling up on his Cyber Cycle.

"Drake!" Kris said running over to him and hugging him.

"Hi to you too Kris," the red ranger replied hugging her as well.

"Dude are we glad to see you," Merrick stated as the two high five.

"Yeah glad to be back."

"Drake I'm so sorry," the pink ranger apologized making him chuckle.

"It's fine Kris I know you did your best," he said patting her shoulder, "I've been brought up to speed about Trickster and how you beat him and right now it looks like we got a bigger problem."

The team looked up to see Trickster attacking the Data Rail Megazord again, tossing it through the air.

"What do you guys say, you ready?" Drake asked looking at them.

"Cyber Riders, Download!"

Trickster threw some more cards at the Data Rail Megazord, causing it to back away before Trickster vanished and appeared behind it.

"Try this on for size ranger," Trickster said slapping a card onto its back.

Just as it exploded Trickster pulled out some more cards and was getting ready to throw them at his opponent when he was attacked by a spear. Stumbling back Trickster noticed the Cyber Max Megazord helping the Data Rail Megazord up.

"Wait you're back!" Trickster said as he looked at them.

"Now did you really think that I would stay down for long?" Drake asked swiping the top of his visor.

The two megazords moved into attack, Trickster grabbing the hem of the coat and swinging it around to block their attacks. This continued on for a couple of minutes, the rangers doing their best but finding now purchase on the fabric covering the Illusion Viralite.

"Dang it we need to find a way to break through that coat," Merrick stated as the megazords took a couple of steps back.

"Merrick's right until we destroy that coat there's no way we're going to hurt Trickster," Trey agreed as they moved to dodge an attack.

"You rangers stay still so I can beat you," Trickster ordered as he threw some cards at them.

As they exploded around them, Kris looked over at the Viralite and looked him over trying to spot anything that they could use again him. Finally, she noticed a gem on his chest, an amethyst just like he used against her.

"Hey I think I have something," Kris said excitedly.

"What you got Kris?" Drake asked looking over at the pink ranger.

"He has an amethyst on his chest, just like the one he used against me," she pointed out pulling out her Cyber Key, "and if I'm right then I'm going to need Trey ready the second we hit it."

"I'll follow after you guys, just do what you need to," Trey agreed giving them a thumbs up.

"Alright Kris we trust you," Drake said giving her a thumbs up as well.

"Alright let's do this," the pink ranger said plugging in her Cyber Key,

As she activated her Cyber Key, the Cyber Spear started to glow pink, a whirlwind surrounding it as the cybernetic highway appeared around them.

"I don't think so rangers, I'm not going to be defeated again," Trickster said pulling out some cards and throwing them at the megazord.

"Cyber Max Megazord, Whirlwind Strike!"

The spear broke through the cards and, catching Trickster off guard, struck the gem on his chest making it shatter. With the way opened up, Trey activated his megazord's own power, the Rail Sword starting to glow as well.

"Data Rail Megazord, Rail Slash!"

The sword hit as well and caused Trickster to stumble back he looked at the two megazords in shock.

"NO, I wasn't suppose to lose," he cried out, "my illusions should have been stronger then you!"

"With my friends in my heart, your illusions, and anyone else Alcon sends our way, will never be enough," Kris stated smirking as Trickster cried out.

With an explosion, Trickster derezzed and the rangers cheered as Drake swiped his thumb over his visor.

"Cyber Rangers, he's been disconnected."

-Cyber Drive-

Destro and Digi stood to the side of the chamber that Alcon was currently throwing a fit in, the commanding officer outraged at yet another lose.

"I want one thing and one thing only," He roared as he turned on them, "to defeat those blasted rangers, and take over the human world."

"It does seem that they are getting stronger every day," Destro pointed out tapping his fan on his palm.

"You have no room to talk Destro," the Commander roared again, pointing his swords at him, "you may have brought me two of the three Cyber Gates I need but maybe if you pulled a little more weight around here they would be destroyed!"

"Forgive me Alcon the next time I go to the human world I'll…"

"The next time you go it's to acquire a Cyber Gate for me," Alcon said putting away his sword.

"Commander Alcon I assure you that I…"

"Enough! I have said my piece and they will be followed," Alcon barked as he turned to leave, "what I need now is a Viralite to get the job done."

"Then Commander Alcon allow me to be of assistance," a mechanical voice offered as loud thumps echoed.

Turning into the chamber Scores walked in, his upgrade finally complete. His right half was now transformed into a robotic half, his right hand how a cannon. The right side of his face was also mechanical, his right eye now a thermal scanner hidden underneath his hat.

"Scores!" Digi exclaimed as he walked in, "I hadn't realized that the final touches of your upgrade was complete."

"They are," he relied before turning and bowing to Alcon, "and I'm ready to prove myself again to you Commander Alcon."

"I see you have lost that annoying southern accent," Alcon noticed as Scores stood up again, "very well you can have your chance, but one more screw up and that's it."

Leaving the room, Alcon left the three to stand there, Score turning to face Destro as the two sized each other up.

"And who are you?" he asked pointing his cannon at him.

"I am Destro, someone who has gained Commander Alcon a couple of Cyber Gates unlike you."

"I managed to get one for him," Scores challenged his cannon charging up with a green energy.

"No fighting in here," Digi said as the two glared at each other, "Scores come with me we need to make sure everything is okay with your upgrade."

As the two left Destro stood there and unfolded his fan, holding it up to his face as he stared at where the two Viralites just exited from.

"Empress Primora isn't going to be happy with this," he muttered to himself, "if I'm to complete her plan then Scores must be destroyed."

-Cyber Drive-

Kris walked down the stairs into the Cyber Drive Headquarters, smiling as she hummed to herself. As she came to the last stair she was suddenly blindsided by Merrick and Calder, the two of the smiling as they flung their arm around her neck.

"So Kris, you feeling any better?" Calder asked grinning at her.

"Um yeah, I feel great," she replied pushing their arms off them, "why do you ask?"

"You're part of our team so of course we'd be worried about you," Merrick told her with a smirk, "so you're telling us that all that haze is gone."

"Yeah it's gone," Kris affirmed raising an eyebrow.

"Enough that you'd be willing to, oh I don't know take a test?" Calder asked as she took a couple of steps ahead of them.

"What are you two talking ab…"

Kris was cut off when two red ranger stepped out and suddenly stood before her, the pink ranger looking at them and then back over to the blue and green ranger.

"Okay what's going on here?"

"We just want to see if you're back at a hundred percent," Merrick assured her with a shrug.

"So we thought that the best way to do that was to see if you could figure out which is the real red ranger," Calder concluded walking passed her to stand next to Merrick.

"And you're not going to let me go until I do this aren't you?" she asked exasperated.

"…Nope," they replied after looking at each other.

Shaking her head, she walked over to the two red rangers and looked them over, Amy, Kira, and Conner walking down the stairs before noticing the two red rangers. Shaking his head Conner looked over at the two boys trying to hold back their laughter. Just as Kira was about to say something, the former red ranger stopped her with a knowing smirk as Kris smirked as well and spun around into a sweep kick, knocking Merrick and Calder off their feet and making them groan as Calder laughed.

"What was that for?" Calder asked as he looked up at her.

"Because I know which is the real one," Kris replied smirking at them.

"And it is?" Merrick asked confused.

"Neither of them, their holograms," she told them shaking her head and turning to leave.

"I see you're back to normal," Conner said as she walked over to them.

"Yep and hopefully it never happens again," Kris said smiling at them.

"Well we're glad you're back," Kira said hugging her, Amy doing the same.

"Thanks guys, now if you'll excuse me I need to head home, it's supper time," she said starting up the stairs.

"Wait how did you know they were holograms?" Calder asked as he and Merrick scrambled to get up.

Looking back at them, Kris gave them a smirk before she responded.

"Because, he's at Trey's uncle's auto shop helping them."

As the pink ranger left, feeling rather victorious, she could hear the sounds of Conner, Kira, and Amy laughing as the two boys groaned in defeat.


	18. Ep 18 - The Trouble With Clones

Scores walked around the Cyber Fortress with his head held high, pushing some of the Gridlings out of the way as he made his way to the lab. Commander Alcon had given him one more chance to take down the Cyber Drive rangers and he wasn't going to fail him. The thing was that he needed a plan on to how he was going to challenge them. It was slightly irritating that he was now thinking these things through, when it use to be that he would just go in guns ablaze and attack the rangers, but with his newly upgraded mind and body it was telling him to strategize his attack, to make sure that the rangers would fail.

"Digi," Scores barked as he walked into the lab, "I want to talk to you."

"Ah Scores, to what do I owe this pleasure," Digi replied looking at the cyborg general from behind the curtain of smoke that was coming out of the tubes in front of him.

"Word around the Fortress is that Destro has been targeting one ranger at a time, trying to break them one by one before taking them all down," the cyborg general commented as he walked over to where Digi was standing, "I want to know just what kind of things he was using against them."

"Well he used the Cyber Yellow's anger against her sister but that failed when they made up, and he used the Cyber Pink's pride in her impeccable ability to spot subtle differences in things," the Viralite Scientist muttered, his mustache twitching as he thought about it, "not to mention that when Gem was here she tried to break Cyber Green."

"I don't care about that traitor at the moment, I'll deal with her in my own time," Scores stated as he slammed his fist on to the table, knocking some of the tubes from the metal surface to the floor, "all I want to do right now is to make sure that I'm the one who takes the rangers down and not that blasted fan wielder."

"My my Scores, if I didn't know any better," the calm voice of Destro chuckled as he walked out of the shadows, "I'd say you didn't like me."

"Destro," the cyborg Viralite general growled as he pointed his cannon at him, "what are you doing here?"

"Why I'm simply here to see you off, it's the first time in a while that you have fought against the rangers and they have only gotten stronger in your absence," the fan wielding monster proclaimed in mock hurt, "it would be a shame if they were to defeat you."

Digi backed away from the two, not really sure if this was going to end with a fight but wanting to stay clear if it did. The two stood their ground, both of them ready to attack in a seconds notice, and the tension in the room was so great that Digi felt almost suffocated by it. Before either of them could attack though, Scores scoffed and turned away from Destro as he walked over to Digi, the loud thump of his new cybernetic limbs echoing off the metal walls.

"Get up Digi I don't have time to mess with him," Scores barked as he pulled Digi out from his hiding place.

"W-wait you're not going to fight?" Digi asked confused.

"What did I just say?" The cyborg Viralite asked pushing the scientist, "Commander Alcon want's me to destroy the rangers and plan on doing just that, and I don't plan on letting Destro get in my way."

"Oh, and what did you have planned?" The German sounding Viralite queried, his moustache twitching slightly.

"As much as it pains me to say this, the rangers have grown stronger," Scores stated, his thermal eye spinning around with a soft whirring noise, "but we're going to use that power against them."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Destro asked walking over to them.

"Not that it's your concern but I plan on creating a new Viralite that will create copies of the rangers and use that power against them," Scores explained turning to face Destro, "and I plan on using a past Viralite's power to do that."

"Oh, and just what Viralite's plan do you plan on using?" The fan wielder wondered, trying not to show just how interested he was in this.

"I plan on creating a Viralite using Trickster's powers, and then increasing that power to create a new more power Viralite, one that will show the rangers just how weak they really are," Scores told them, pointing his cannon at Destro again, "and once the rangers are gone you're next on my list."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" The fan wielder asked as he walked around the table, dragging his folded fan across the surface.

"Now that is none of your business," Scores barked with a wave of his hand, "just stay out of my way Destro, Digi let's get started."

Destro was surprised by this, since from what he knew about Scores was that he was hot headed and wouldn't back down from a fight. But now here he stood listening to the former western Viralite coming up with an actual good plan that, though it pained him to even think of it, might even defeat the rangers. This wasn't good for him as he was still working on his own plans and if things started to go south then he would have to pull out and his Empress would have his head from failing her. Clenching his fist, Destro hid his hand behind his fan and it started to glow a dark purple and he watched as the computer that Digi normally used to create new Viralites. The screen glowed softly for a second, the two Viralites in the room failing to notice it before it died out. Lowering his hand, Destro watched quietly as Digi went to work,quickly creating the Viralite to Scores' parameters. The machine that created the Viralites, the Genesis if Destro recalled, came to life and smoke bellowed out of the cracks and the pipes above it rattling loudly. As the Genesis finally came to a stop the two front doors slid open with a hiss, smoke bellowing out onto the ground as a metal plated foot stepped out of the machine.

"So tell me, who is it that you want me to destroy first?" A high pitch screeching voice asked as the Viralite stepped out.

The Viralite that the Genesis had created was feminine looking, wearing a royal purple drama mask, with purple smoke behind her acting as her hair. Her body was encased with with a black mage looking robe that had purple highlights around the edges. Floating behind her back was a metal staff, a ring with multiple ringlets on it settled on the top, the staff keeping up with her as she seemed to float across the ground.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce to you Morgana," Digi stated as he walked over to her, "with the powers from Trickster she'll be able to copy the rangers and use their powers against them."

"Perfect, but tell me how do you plan on doing that?" Scores asked as he pointed his cannon arm at her.

"That my dear Scores is a simple matter," Morgana chimed as a single gloved hand poked out from behind her robe.

Destro folded his fan as he walked over to Morgana, looking down at her hand to see what it was that she held. Six blank cards were in her hand, though the undeniable sheen of the rangers' colors could be seen as they reflected the light of the room. Seeing the cards Scores reached down and grabbed the one that held a reddish sheen to it before looking it over, noticing the ranger's symbol on the back of the card before handing it back to her.

"So you have a bunch of playing cards, what do you plan on using them for?" The cyborg Viralite asked with a huff.

"These are special cards that will copy the rangers," Morgana replied, pulling her hand back into her robe, "one touch of these cards and they'll mirror their form and weapons, a perfect mirror image."

"Is that so?" Destro asked unfolding his fan, "do you mind if I take a look at them?"

Morgana huffed, seemingly irritated that she had to pull out her cards again, but did so none the less and handed them over to the fan wielder. Taking the cards in his hands, Destro turned them over three times, making sure that no one else in the room would notice him using magic on the cards. He was certain that Morgana was weaker than normal due to his interference beforehand, but he wasn't going to take any chances. If his plans were to fail then he would be the one out of luck and Alcon would more than likely attempt to destroy him, and it wasn't that Destro wasn't confident that he could hold his own, rather he wished not to show his true strength just yet.

"An interesting trick you have planned for the rangers Morgana," Destro commented as he handed back the cards, "and one that I'm sure shall not fail."

"Of course not you fool, my magic is thrice that of Trickster's," Morgana proclaimed snatching the cards back, "and once I copy them the rangers will be too busy fighting themselves to even think about stopping us."

"So it seems you have a plan then," a roar came from outside the room.

Those who were currently inside the room turned in shock as Alcon walked in, his golden armor gleaming menacingly in the light. As Alcon eyed Morgana the Viralite commander grabbed the cards from her hands, giving them a once over before throwing them back at her.

"For your sake you better hope that this plan works otherwise you'll be on the wrong end of my sword," the commander stated, his armor clinking together, "I'm getting tired of my Viralites losing to those power pest."

"I assure you Commander Alcon, the rangers are as good as done when they meet me," Morgana promised with a quick bow.

"Good, now I want you and Scores to head to Earth and take care of the rangers," Alcon ordered before turning to Destro, "and I want you to go get the emerging Cyber gate."

"Consider it already captured Commander," Destro said, mirroring Morgana's bow.

In a stream of data and the sound of dial up following Scores and Morgana vanished from the lab, leaving Destro and Digi there as Alcon walked out of the room. Taking that as his cue to leave, Destro walked out of the lab as well and held his fan up to cover his mouth as he looked in the direction that Alcon was leaving in.

"It seems that Scores is going to cause some troubles for me," he mumbled to himself as he folded his fan and tapped it against the palm of his hand, "and I'm afraid that if my plan doesn't work then I'm going to be in a very bad situation by the end of this."

Turning around Destro couldn't help but to feel that things weren't going to go his way and, making a quick mental note, figured that he should possibly go and talk to his ace in the hole that he had been hiding after he gotten the Cyber Gate.

-Cyber Drive-

Drake smirked as he watched Caleb practiced his katas, the younger boy getting more into the movements of the form. Not far off from the two the rest of the Cyber Rangers were sparring with each other, Conner giving them the day off so that they could train on their own while him and Kira watched over Cyberspace. Even Jenna had joined them and was laughing as she flipped Calder on to his back, the green ranger groaning as the former Viralite warrior bounced on the balls of her feet. This however wasn't what had captured the red rangers attention, rather it the blue ranger who was currently fighting their pink ranger, said pink ranger making short work of him. Drake watched as Kris went into a spin kick and knocked Merrick into a tree, the pink ranger frowning as she placed her hands on her hips, the others stopping as well and looking over at them.

"Come on Merrick I know you're better then that," the pink ranger complained as she frowned at the blue ranger.

"Cut me some slack I'm just having an off day okay," Merrick retorted standing up and dusting himself off.

This caught Drake's attention and he motioned for Caleb to stop before heading back over to his friends, the others joining him.

"Are you okay Merrick?" Calder asked concerned for his friend.

"Yeah like I said I'm just having an off day," the blue ranger replied rolling his shoulder, "wasn't feeling too good when I woke up this morning but it passed."

"Maybe it's your partner," Trey joked, earning himself a glare from the two female rangers and Jenna.

"It's not Kris, she's a great sparring partner."

"Well how about you spar me then?" their red ranger suggested with a smirk, "I think Caleb will enjoy watching a sparring match."

The blue ranger nodded with a smirk and was getting ready to spar the red ranger when their morphers went off, Drake stopping in his tracks as he was making his way over to get Caleb and looking back at his team. Motioning the team over, the group circled up and made sure no one was close enough to hear them before Drake activated his morpher.

"What's up?"

_"__Looks like it's time for you six to suit up," _Conner replied over the morpher, _"We have a Viralite attacking the center of town."_

"Any information on it?" Jenna asked, tilting her head to the side.

_"__None, she's mainly using the Gridlings to attack, hasn't shown any of her powers," _their mentor informed them, _"I want you guys to be careful okay, there's nothing more dangerous than an unknown opponent."_

"Cause that's totally stopped us before," Amy pointed out with a roll of her eyes and a smirk.

"We'll be careful Conner," Drake confirmed before ending the call, "Alright, Jenna can you take Caleb back to his parents?"

"Yeah, don't worry about," Jenna said with a smile before running over to the young boy and kneeling down to talk to him.

"Alright then let's go see what we're dealing with," Kris suggested, placing her hands on her hip.

The rangers nodded and ran off, Jenna watching them as Caleb stood next to her frowning.

"How come they always run off like that?" Caleb asked looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Jenna questioned, blinking a few times in confusion.

"It seems like they always have to run off at really weird times," the pointed out with a shrug, "why is that?"

Jenna looked down at the younger boy in surprise, just shocked that he was able to really pick up at that. Sure he was old enough to notice when something was weird or not, but normally kids his age didn't really question it, normally figuring that it was a grown up thing if that happens. With a shake of her head, Jenna chuckled and this caused Caleb to look up at her confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused, his face showing that he was annoyed she was laughing at him.

"It's nothing Caleb I was just thinking that you are very observant for your age," she told him with a smile.

-Cyber Drive-

Morgana watched carefully as the Gridlings attacked nearly everything in the area that they had set up in, watching for any sight of multiple colored figures. She knew the plan that they had come up with by heart, and with Scores hidden away nearby to surprise the rangers all she had to do was wait for them the show up. As if on cue she noticed six teenagers rushing towards where the Viralite minions were, all of them wearing a color that matched the ranger team. Glancing over at Scores, Morgana noticed him give her a nod signalling that it was the rangers running towards him.

"Stop right there!" the boy in red yelled, Morgana shaking her head in disappointment.

"Ah the power rangers, I've been waiting for you, my name is Morgana" she laughed as the Gridlings surrounded her, "and it's rude to keep a lady waiting just so you know."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Calder joked making Morgana glare at him.

"Hold your tongue Cyber Green I'm not one to be trifled with."

"And with that, why don't we skip the formalities and get right to the fight?" Drake suggested as the team got into a fighting stance.

"I couldn't agree more Cyber Red," Morgana agreed, "Gridlings do me a favor and destroy them."

With their normal mass of noise in agreement, the Gridlings hopped to it and attacked the rangers, the team retaliating. As the rangers split up, so did the Viralite minions as they teamed up against the rangers, though Morgana was sure that they wouldn't last very long against their opponents, but she was curious as to just how good the rangers were. Her attention first turned to her main targets, Cyber Red and Cyber Fire, the two working together almost flawlessly as Drake went into a sweep kick, knocking down some of the Gridlings, and Trey jumped off his back to jump spin kick as he defeated some more. Scores hadn't lied when he said that they were the ones to watch out for and it was truly amazing to see them work together so well when the sixth ranger hadn't been a part of the team for very long.

Her attention then turned to the two females of the team, the pink and yellow ranger moving in what could only be described as a dance between the two. The two moved so gracefully together, the pink ranger falling back into the yellow ranger's arms as she brought her right leg up to kick one of the Gridlings upside the chin before being pushed up and spinning as Amy performed a few backflips to land behind a couple more Gridlings and knocking their heads together. Her attention finally landed on the blue and green ranger, the fighting back to back and easily fighting off the minions. She watched as they moved together, if Merrick moved to the left Calder would mirror him and vice versa. But something was off about these two, or more specifically something was off about the blue rangers. Morgana of course had never fought the rangers before but she knew from what she was told about them that the blue ranger was incredibly focused when it came to fighting, but at this moment he seemed distracted by something.

"Oh this is interesting," she noted as she watched the blue ranger closely.

Unlike the other rangers it seemed like Merrick was taking more of a beating, though the blue rangers was not willing to show it. As one of the Gridlings managed to nail him in the stomach with it's staff, the blue ranger grabbed a hold of it and elbowed the minion where it's face would be if it had one. Trying to catch his breath, the blue ranger noticed that Calder had moved and quickly moved to back him up when they finally managed to get rid of the last bit of the minions and the joined the rest of the team.

"Oh you rangers, you destroyed my Gridlings too fast," Morgana whined as she held up her right hand to her chest, "I was hoping that you would take a bit longer."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're not really one to waste time," Trey replied with a smirk.

"Well this won't do, I'll just have to send in someone to make sure I get more information with this next fight."

"More information?" Calder questioned with a tilt of his head.

"We'll just have to make sure we finish her off fast enough to stop whatever it is she's talking about," Drake told his team, staring directly at her, "so let's make it quick."

"I don't think so rangers."

The rangers were suddenly caught off guard as a blast was fired at them and the resulting explosion knocked them to the ground. The rangers got onto their knees or stood up as they looked over at where the shot came from. To their shock, and utter horror, Scores walked out from where he was hiding, his new cannon directed at them as he walked over towards Morgana.

"No way…" Calder groaned.

"Scores?" Merrick asked in shock.

"You missed me Cyber Rangers, cause I promise I won't miss you," Scores promised as he kept his aim on them.

"What the heck happened to him?" Kris asked as she stood up.

"Not sure but whatever it is we can stop him," Drake proclaimed, getting back into a fighting stance.

"That's what you think Cyber Red."

The ranger moved quickly, the team attacking the former western Viralite, but were surprised as he easily blocked their attacks.

"Come on rangers I thought you were better than this," the Cyborg Viralite taunted as he kneed Calder in the gut and tossed him into the blue ranger.

"Don't underestimate us Scores we're stronger than you think," Trey retorted as he and Amy attacked him.

As the two grabbed a hold of Scores' arms, Drake and Kris moved into attack only for the four of them to be knocked back as the Cyborg Viralite pointed his cannon at them and a dark purple energy started to gather in front of it. As the rangers regrouped they noticed their opponent's attack getting ready to fire and before they could do anything Scores fired his cannon and the resulting explosion forced the rangers to the ground. Groaning as he pushed himself up to his feet, Drake heard Scores laughing, the laugh sounding strangely metallic and sending a chill down his spine.

"I have to admit I wasn't sure about my upgrade but now that I see it in action I'm more than impressed," Scores laughed, "I may not even need Morgana to defeat you."

"Excuse me Scores but need I remind you that you had Digi create me?" Morgana complained as she walked over to him.

"This is crazy how can Scores be this powerful?" Merrick asked as he wiped some dust off of him.

"He said something about an upgrade what's that about?" the yellow ranger wondered, looking over at Trey.

"What are you looking at me for, I don't know anything about it," he stated looking back at her.

"Maybe Jenna knows something about this upgrade," Kris muttered, Drake nodding his head.

"We'll ask her when we're done here, but for now let's morph."

The rangers pulled out their Cyber Keys and held up their morphers as the two Viralites watched them. With a nod of his head Morgana stepped forward and pulled out her six cards as she heard the team call out.

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

"That's just what I was waiting to hear," Morgana stated, energizing her cards and throwing them at the rangers.

One card hit each ranger and flashed the color of the ranger that it hit. Before the rangers morphed their was an explosion and they were knocked back on to the ground for the third time that day, the dust from the explosion still in the air. As the dust settled the ranger were shocked to see not just their Viralite opponents but copies of their ranger selves. They looked like what they would if the team were to morph but instead of the white of their outfits it was changed to black. The group of rangers got into a fighting stance as the the team, all of them unsure about what to do.

"So I'm not just seeing things right?" Calder asked confused, "We're really looking at ourselves?"

"This can't be good," Amy groaned as their copies got into a fighting stance.

"Any ideas red?" Cyber Fire asked looking over at his friend.

"Morph and fight?"

The rangers nodded and quickly morphed, their clones charging forward without a second thought. Reacting as fast as they could the rangers faced off against their own clone, Scores and Morgana standing back and watching as they were matched move for move in their fights.

"Hahahahaha, this is perfect the rangers have no hope of beating their own clones," Morgana laughed as she watched the fights.

"I'll say and with these rangers clones we'll be able to easily destroy the human world," Scores agreed as he tapped his cannon arm into his hand.

As the fights continued the rangers were finding that they were unable to get the upper hand on their clones. As he ducked under the kick of his clone, Cyber Red moved in closer so he could attack, pulling out both his swords, but was surprised when his clone did the same thing and managed to hit him faster than he could strike back. The others were having the same issue as their leader as their clones were proving to be faster than they originally thought to be. Calder and his clone were both using their Cyber Sabers and the green ranger was being pushed back as his clone struck him multiple times before he was able to even get in one attack. Amy and her clone were using their Cyber Daggers and the clone blocked each of her attacks before lashing out with her own and sending sparks flying. Trey and Kris were finding that, even from a distance with their ranged weapons, their clones would simply knock the attack out of the air and fire back with their own attack, much to their shock and annoyance. Merrick seemed to be having the toughest time with his clone, the blue ranger being tossed around as his clone attacked with his Cyber Lance.

"This is ridiculous, how are we losing to ourselves?" Trey asked as he switched from ranged to close range combat.

"You tell me when you figure it out Trey," Drake retorted as he crossed blades with his clone.

"What's the matter rangers you having a hard time?" Scores taunted with a laugh the rangers too busy to even come up with a comeback.

"I say that it's high time we finish this Scores," Morgana suggested, "Commander Alcon will be so pleased to finally hear that these cyber pest are finished."

"Agreed, clone rangers finish them off."

The clones responded by attacking the rangers and knocking them back so that they were regrouped. As the rangers hit the ground they looked up and noticed that their clones were combining their weapons and aiming the cannon at them.

"Oh man," Calder muttered as they backed up.

"This isn't good," Kris stated holding up her hands to shield her.

_"__Rangers hold tight, we almost have the teleport up and ready," _Conner told them over the communicator.

Just as the clones fired their Cyber Cannon the rangers vanished in a flash of light, Morgana and Scores standing there in shock.

"No! We were so close!" Morgana complained with a stamp of her foot.

"Don't worry, we'll get them next time," Scores reassured her, "besides we know that the clones are stronger then them."

Morgana huffed and the clone rangers walked over to them, Scores staring at where the rangers just were.

"I'm not going to let them escape me this time around."

-Cyber Drive-

The team arrived back in their headquarters under the Cyberspace Cafe in the same flash of light that got them out of the fight. Demorphed the team stood up with a variety of groans and they rubbed their aching muscles, Conner and Kira sitting in front of the computer while Jenna ran over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Jenna asked as she checked them over.

"If you mean physically we'll be fine," Trey grumbled walking pass her.

"Our pride on the other hand is shot," Calder sighed, taking his seat next to Alpha while the others sat in various spots.

"Those clones were...unreal," Amy stated as she rolled her shoulders.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they had powered up those clones to be even stronger than us, but the question is what did they power them up with?" Drake questioned as both he and Kris sat on the stairs.

"I'm guessing steroids are out of the question," Calder joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I don't think they're taking illegal drugs Calder," Conner replied with a smirk, "but thankfully Jenna was quick to act as soon as they created your clones."

The rangers all looked over at the former Viralite, said girl blushing as she looked down at the ground, Alpha going over to and standing next to her.

"Both me and Jenna started to scan your clones the second that they appeared," Alpha told them, the green ranger looking over at his robotic companion with interest, "any second now we should be able to get a good idea of what it is that created them and made them stronger."

"That seems almost too easy," Kris pointed out with a frown.

"Yeah why do I feel like there's a catch here?" Merrick questioned as he rotated his wrist to get some feeling back in it.

"Probably because there will be," Kira answered, Conner nodding.

"Normally when it comes to being a rangers, if something seems easy then there's some sort of trail you have to go through in order to get obtain the power to beat our opponent," the red Dino Thunder ranger stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

The rangers all sighed as Conner pushed himself out of his chair and looked over each of them. Each of them had grown over the summer, a particular red ranger growing a bit more than the others, but he knew that they all of course still had room to grow. He also knew that he needed to say something in order to cheer them up, but he had no idea what it was he was going to say to them. He felt like this was something Dr. O would have been easily able to do and he wanted nothing more than to say something that would make his mentor proud, something that Tommy would have told them. Feeling Kira's hand on his shoulder, he looked back at the former yellow ranger and saw that she was giving him a soft smile. With a sigh he looked back at the team and straightened up before speaking.

"Look you guys know that you're not going to be able to win every battle the first time," Conner stated catching their attention, "but you weren't chosen because you would win every battle the first time, you were chosen because I saw in your heart that you wouldn't give up no matter what happened, and that you would continue to fight by your friends' sides."

The rangers all looked at each other and couldn't help but to smile as they took in what Conner was saying. He was right after all they weren't going to win every battle the first time, but that wasn't going to stop them. Seeing that the rangers were starting to cheer up slightly Conner smiled and walked over to Drake, placing his hand on the younger red ranger's shoulder.

"I'm sorry if this sound familiar, I'm not good with speeches, but I have faith that you guys are going to find a way to beat your clones."

"Conner's right you guys," Kira agreed with a smile.

"Yeah, and I'm sure once this scan of the clone rangers is done, we'll be coming up with a plan in no time," Calder said excitedly, the computer sounding off as the scan finished, "Wow that was quick."

"Alright then let's see what makes these things tick," Jenna muttered as she sat down next to Calder, both of them and Alpha getting to work.

After a few seconds, something that surprised the rangers and their mentors, the team of three analyzed the data and brought up the results.

"Okay someone wanting to tell us what's going on here?" Merrick asked as the team looked at the computer.

"Well this is interesting," The green ranger groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"What's interesting?" Amy asked curiously

"Well it appears that your clones are, well they're just shadows infused with the power of the morphing grid," Jenna told them, Conner and Kira looking at each other confused.

"Wait did you say that they are powered by the morphing grid?" Conner said as he looked over to the three at the computer.

"Let me explain," Calder started to explain, bring up a diagram of both their team and their copies, "you see here's our team on the top, morphed and at full power, our copies are on the bottom but if you notice their power seems to be double that of ours."

"Why is that?" Drake asked narrowing his eyes.

"For one reason or another they were strengthened by the morphing grid, probably because Alcon has the past rangers held captive," Jenna explained as she bit down on her lower lip.

"So wait you're telling us that Alcon is using the power of the morphing grid against us?" Drake growled, his fist clenched in anger.

"There is however a missing piece of them that we might be able to use against them," Alpha clarified, the rangers now looking at him, "if we are able to gather enough pure primal energy we should be able to use it against them."

"Pure primal energy?" Kira asked, her's and Conner gaze shifting towards each other, "Alpha would our Dino gems work?"

"I'm afraid not, the power of the Dino gems just isn't primal enough," Alpha apologized.

"How are the Dino gems not primal enough, they're powered by the dinosaurs," Kris questioned with a pout.

"They power required to defeat these clones is stronger than what is left in the Dino gems," the robotic ranger companion explained, "what we would need is the crystal that the Dino gems came from."

At this the two older rangers tensed up, the younger group looking at them confused and waiting for them to tell them what was on their mind. Looking at each other Conner and Kira mentally battled with each other before Conner sighed and shook his head.

"Alpha please tell me you're not talking about the Primordial Crystal."

-Cyber Drive-

The Cyber Gate was to appear in any second and, if Destro was right, the rangers wouldn't be showing up after their lost against their clones. As he waited though the fan wielder paced back and forth, tapping his fan against his hand as he tried to think of a way that he was going to get out of the situation he was in. He was suppose to have Alcon believing that he was better than any of his generals, but with one mistake that plan was destroyed. He had underestimated just how untrusting Commander Alcon was.

"This isn't good," he muttered to himself, "if Alcon doesn't trust me then my mission is going to be that much harder, in fact it might be near impossible."

Stopping in his tracks, Destro gripped his fan in both hands, a dark purple energy surrounding it.

"No matter, I'll just have to be more careful with my steps from now on," he spoke softly, his grip loosening before he looked looked up, "and with Actifed now working for me I have him on standby incase something goes south."

Hearing the digital sound of the Cyber Gate showing up, Destro turned and, with a quick swipe of his hand, captured it. It was almost too easy, with the three Cyber Gates that Alcon previously had they were able to predict when and where a Cyber Gate would show up. The ranger no longer stood a chance.

"Now then to make sure that Scores doesn't make me look like a fool," Destro stated before vanishing in a mist of purple.

-Cyber Drive-

_"__After our run as rangers, even after the Legendary War, Dr. Oliver told us a story about the Dino Gems,"_ Conner told the rangers as the team drove their Cyber Cycles to where ever it was that the former red ranger was leading them, _"he said that when he found the Dino gems that he scanned them to see just what powered them, turns out that their power was a fraction of that of a greater power."_

"And what kind of power do we talking about here?" Calder asked as they took a sharp turn.

_"__Let's put it this way you take the mighty morphin rangers powers, add the powers of my team, and the multiply it by five."_

"You...you're serious aren't you?" Amy stuttered in shock.

_"__Yep, anyway Dr. O told us that the Dino gems came from something called the Primordial Crystal,"_

"So tell us Conner what should we expect?" Trey asked, the rangers taking their cycles off road.

_"__Not sure, but be on your guard it's not abnormal for a power like this to be guarded by some kind of mystic force."_

"Will do Conner," Drake replied as they stopped, "alright guys looks like we're here."

The rangers, having morphed before they left their base, got off their Cyber Cycles and Calder pulled off a small rectangular device from his belt before pulling out an antenna from the top and turning it on. The screen came to life and started flashing before circles started to appear on the screen and a beeping could be heard coming from it.

"Okay looks like the scanner is working," Calder stated as he started walking around.

"And we're sure that it will work?" Merrick questioned as he and the others started to look around as well.

"Well nothing is for certain, after all I didn't have the power coins or all of the dino gems," the green ranger replied as he moved the scanner around, "but if the calibrations are right then it should work."

"What's the possibility of it not working?" Trey asked looking over at his green clad friend.

"...It should work."

"Alright no heckling our friends, Calder you and Merrick see what you can find with the scanner, Kris you and me will head over towards the waterfall while Trey and Amy head towards the cliffs over there," Drake commanded, the ranger nodding and jumping into action.

As the others got to work, Drake and Kris headed towards the waterfalls to look for anything that looked like a prehistoric crystal. As the two looked around Kris looked over at the waterfall and sighed contently as she listened to the water crashing down into the pool below.

"Something up?" Drake asked walking over to her.

"No I'm just taking in the sight, I don't get to come out here a lot so it's nice to finally see it," the pink ranger answered, Drake hearing the smile in her voice, "I can't believe that Alcon wants to destroy all of this."

"Yeah Alcon's not the smartest," Drake chuckled, looking out at the waterfall as well, "man I wish my parents were here to see this."

"I've actually been meaning to ask you Drake, how did you end up with Conner?"

"Hm well let's just say that he helped me out of a bit of a dark time in my past," Drake replied, placing his hands on his hips, "I was a bit of a troublemaker when I was younger."

"How much younger are we talking about?" Kris asked curiously.

"From when I was thirteen till I was seventeen…"

"R-Really, but what about your parents why didn't they help you?" the pink ranger asked, now in shock at what she was learning.

"Hard for them to help me when they died when I was two," the red ranger answered shaking his head.

Kris placed her hand over her heart, her mind racing as the red ranger in front of her looked away from her and across the pool of water. Drake never really talked about his past, and whenever they had asked he never went farther then when he joined Conner as a ranger and started going after the Viralites. To learn that his family was gone, and at such a young age, well she wasn't sure what to do besides hug him.

"Drake I...I didn't…"

"I know you didn't know," he said cutting her off, "and I'm not mad at you Kris, I don't remember my parents and I'm sorry but I don't really feel like talking about what happened after they died."

Kris nodded, turning her attention back to the pool of water in front of them. Looking around the area for anything out of the ordinary when she noticed that Drake had started to walk around. Doubt the same she started to walk towards the other side of the pool, her mind still on what Drake just told her.

"So did you have any siblings?" she asked, the red ranger looking over at her, "I mean I understand you don't want to talk about your parents so I won't ask about them, but did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Not sure, I was young when I lost my parents so that memory is hazy," the red ranger replied as he pulled down a broken branch, "I was in an orphanage until I was thirteen, ran away and lived in the streets until Conner found me when I was seventeen."

"Wait you lived on the streets for four years?"

"A little under that, I was closer to fourteen when I ran away," Drake explain with a shrug.

"But why did you run away from the orphanage?" Kris asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Nobody wanted me so I didn't want them," he mumbled turning away, "I guess it wasn't all their fault thinking back on it."

"Oh, why not?"

"Let's just say that calling me a troubled kid is an understatement, it took me trying to steal from the wrong person and ending up with my back to the ground to knock some sense into me," came the red ranger's somber reply.

Kris understood what he meant by that without asking. He had a run in with Conner, and if she was right this was when Conner took him in and started training him to be a ranger. Heading over towards him to give her friend a hug, Kris suddenly found herself screaming as she fell into a sinkhole, Drake spinning around on the heels of his feet and running over to see Kris standing in a cavern, a steep incline of dirt and rocks between them.

"Kris are you okay?" he yelled, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she replies with a groan, "what happened?"

"Looks like a sinkhole, it's steep but nothing we can't get you out of," he observed.

Kris nodded as she looked around the cavern that she was currently standing in and was shocked to see that instead of roots a stone hallway was in front of her. Pulling out her Cyber Blaster the pink ranger slowly walked down the hallway, following the stone walls for a short while before she noticed a faint light. Kris could feel her heart rate start to pick up as she swore she could hear whispers, but as she got closer the whisper didn't get louder, even as she turn around a corner and came to enter a small chamber. The chamber itself wasn't anything special, something that she could have easily shrugged off, but it was what was in the middle of the room that captured her attention. Sitting in the middle of the room, upon a pedestal and giving off a soft pulsing glow of the core ranger colors, was a decent size transparent crystal.

"Kris where'd you go?" Drake called out after seeing she walked off.

"I'm still down here," she called back, "and we might want to get the others down here as well."

"What, why?"

"Because," Cyber Pink stated putting up her blaster, "I think I found what we're looking for."

-Cyber Drive-

The clone rangers stood in front of Alcon as the Viralite Commander looked them over with a mixture of amusement and disgust. For one thing he had always hated the rangers and the fact that he now had clones of them standing in front of him only fueled his rage towards them. On the flipside of that he was amused because he now had a copied team of the very group that he despised and could make them do whatever it is that he wanted. Standing off to the side both Scores and Morgana were watching their leader as he walked around the rangers, his right hand gripping his sword as if he were ready to destroy the fake rangers without a second thought.

"And you made these Morgana?" Alcon asked as he looked back at her.

"Of course Commander Alcon, and as I have said these rangers will listen to your every command," the sorceress promised with a bow.

"I'm impressed, and I don't say that very often."

"Perhaps now would be a good time to take these rangers to the human world and let them cause some havoc Commander," Digi suggested from where he was standing next to the computer, "the rangers' bio signatures are shown to be outside of the city and even with their Cyber Cycles it will take them a while to get back."

"Is that so?" Alcon asked looking over at the Viralite scientist, "well then if the case let's make those humans believe that the rangers aren't to be trusted."

"Commander Alcon, allow me to assist in this task," Morgana suggested with another bow, "After all they are mine and I would be shamed if they failed in their task."

"If that's the case then maybe I should go too," Scores added with grunt.

"No no, I need you to stay here," Digi proclaimed, much to Scores' annoyance, "I was monitoring your last battle and there were some readings that I need to double check otherwise you might damage yourself."

Scores was about to retort when he heard the sound of the doors sliding open and Destro walking in, a ball of dark purple energy in his hand.

"I see I have came at an inopportune time," he joked as he walked into the room.

"Destro I see that you have obtained another Cyber Gate," Alcon observed, "perhaps you're not so useless after all."

"Yes, it's seems as if the rangers have all but given up on the Cyber Gates, a shame really I would have enjoyed a fight," Destro answered as he levitated the ball over to Digi, "and I understand that these fakes have managed to trip up the rangers."

"Not that it's a concern of a non Viralite like you but yes," Morgana huffed, "my team of rangers are much stronger than those power brats and with them out of the city they'll be able to bring it to the ground."

"Is that so?" The fan wielder asked as he walked over to the rangers, "Then I shall enjoy the show."

Making sure that he wasn't noticed, Destro summoned up some tags and placed them on the belts, the tags giving a faint purple glow before vanishing.

"Now then is there anything else that you wish for me to do Commander Alcon?" Destro asked, Scores detecting a hint of strained respect in the fan wielder's voice.

"Don't even think about running off Destro, word has it that you've been vanishing without a trace," Alcon barked pulling out his sword, "and it would be a shame if you were found to be doing something that would hinder me getting out of this blasted place."

"I assure you Commander Alcon, my only mission is to help you escape the Cyber World," Destro promised as he pushed the tip of the sword away.

Scores scoffed at the proclamation of the fan wielder, Destro glancing at him as Alcon put away his sword. Digi watched from a safe distance, having a feeling that he would want to stay out of the way of both Scores and Destro, but couldn't help the feeling that Destro wasn't being completely honest with them. From the looks of it, Alcon had the same feeling and was keeping their non Viralite 'companion' as close as possible.

"Morgana, take these rangers and see what kind of damage they can cause, the rest of you are to stay here until I say otherwise," Alcon ordered, the rangers and Morgana bowing before vanishing.

As Scores and Digi left the room, Destro ran through multiple plans to make sure that Alcon would still trust him as the Commander was also leaving. Following behind him a thought finally came to the fan wielder that was so genius that he couldn't' believe that he didn't' think of it before.

"Commander Alcon if I may," Destro began, Alcon glaring back at him, "what if I say I may have a plan to get you out of here even faster and with the amount of Cyber Gates we have?"

"...I'm listening," Alcon replied as he turned to face Destro.

"All I need to do, is locate the human responsible for creating the Cyber Gates."

-Cyber Drive-

"So this is it huh?" Merrick asked as he looked over the crystal still floating in the air.

The rangers had rushed over to where the red and pink rangers were after they had gotten a call from Drake, reporting their findings. As the rest of the team arrived they were shocked to see the floating crystal, Calder taking out the scanner that he was previously using to scan the area and setting up a background function to decipher the writing on the walls.

"I sure hope so," Calder replied as he scanned it, "with readings like these it would be hard to mistake it for anything else, my main concern though is these markings, if I'm right then they should tell us how to safely get the Primordial Crystal."

"Why don't we just grab it?" Trey asked walking over to it, "I mean if you're site that this is the Primordial Crystal then we got what we came for."

Unaware of what his newest friend was doing, Calder continued to survey the room while the others watched the sixth ranger. As Trey reached out for the crystal though the team tech expert spoke up and turned around.

"Not a good idea, as far as I can tell the crystal might have a…"

Trey's hand reached out and almost touched the crystal when what looked to be an electrical current wrapped around his arm and he was sent spinning through the air. He then hit the wall behind him and fell to the floor the others running over to him.

"Trey!" Amy yelped as she knelt down next yu the groaning ranger.

"Ugh, did anyone get the number of the zord that hit me?" Cyber Fire groaned as he sat up.

"Okay so my theory of the crystal having some sort of protection was correct," Calder muttered as he looked back at his scanner, "guess there's no doubt that this is the Primordial Crystal."

"You don't say," Trey mumbled as he sold up, "don't think I'll be trying to take a hold of ancient crystals again."

Drake chuckled and shook his head at his friend's grumbling, noticing that Amy was scolding him a bit as Calder walked around their goal. The red ranger could almost hear the gears turning in his head as he watched the green ranger and, not enjoying just standing around, he walked over to the green ranger and took off his helmet, the others doing the same.

"So you have any thought on how we're going to get this crystal out of here?"

"I'm working on it but not even my tech can make heads or tails of this writing," Calder commented with a sigh, "maybe it just needs more time but..."

"But time is not something we have at the moment," Merrick replied walking over to them, "Morgana and her clone rangers are still out there and we need this crystal to defeat her."

Drake nodded and looked around the room, taking in the ruins on the wall and began to wonder if they came there for nothing. But he knew that he couldn't give up, that not only the past rangers but the whole world was counting on them. Looking over at the nearest wall he noticed one of the symbols that looked like six rings locked together. Walking over to it the red ranger took a closer look and noticed a familiar symbol in the middle, a lightning bolt. Looking at the floor over by the pedestal, he was surprised to see the same rings surrounding it, as well as a lightning bolt on the center of the pedestal itself. Hearing his team behind him trying to come up with another plan he picked up the voice of the blue ranger come up with a good idea.

"Look all I'm saying is we have no clue how to get a hold off the Primordial Crystal so we need to come up with a plan," Merrick pointed out, "these clones are obviously going to go up against the ranger they were cloned from, so why don't we switch it up."

"What are you talking about Merrick?" Amy asked confused.

"We change colors for this fight," Cyber Blue suggested, "hopefully they'll attack the same color."

Drake had to admit, it was a good idea, but he knew that they should at least try to get the crystal and he also believed that he had a thought on how to do it.

"That's a good idea Merrick," Drake agreed turning around, "but let's try to get the Primordial Crystal first."

"Drake we don't know how to get it," Kris pointed out with a frown.

"I think," Drake muttered looking back at the wall, "I think I have an idea."

-Cyber Drive-

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"Alpha cried as he, Conner, and Kira watched the screen.

Conner sighed as he saw the clone rangers had appeared in the city and were attacking everything that they could. Kira glanced at the former red ranger and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"This is not good, not good at all," their robotic companion continued as he started to pace around in a circle.

"Should we call the rangers?" Kira questioned, biting down her lower lip.

"No, we don't want to bring them here when they just found the Primordial Crystal," Conner muttered in response.

He felt his fist clench as he watched this team of rangers, no he wouldn't call them rangers because rangers were suppose to protect people not attack them, as he watched these fakes terrorize the city.

"Oh what are we going to do, those fake rangers are going to destroy the city," Alpha stated as Jenna came down the stairs.

"Hey I just saw it on the tv, is the team not back yet?" she asked running over to them.

"Unfortunately they're still getting the crystal," Kira explained as Conner stood up.

"What are we going to do Conner?" Alpha asked looking at the veteran rangers.

"We're going to distract them," Conner told them, looking over at Jenna, "I want you to go lock up upstairs and tell the customers here to stay put until it's safe, then I want you to meet me and Kira downtown."

"You got it Conner," Jenna replied with a smile before running back up the stairs.

"Conner are you sure about this?" Kira asked looking at him, "We're not exactly rangers anymore."

"That's where you're wrong Kira," Conner said with a smile, "remember what Dr. O use to tell us?"

Kira smiled and the two nodded at each other before speaking simultaneously.

"Once a ranger, always a ranger."

-Cyber Drive-

The team was standing in a circle around the pedestal, each of them in one of the six circles decorating the ground. After explaining his plan the the others, the team quickly agreed and they moved into place before setting down their helmets in front of them.

"Drake are you sure about this?" Merrick asked as he shifted his weight from his left foot over to his right foot.

"I sure hope so," the red ranger mumbled under his breath, "from what I could see the diagram on the floor matches that on the wall, so maybe this was put here for a reason."

"So then how are we going to do this?" Trey questioned, his eyebrow raised a bit.

Drake wasn't so sure about what they were going to do himself but after looking over the wall a bit more he started to notice that the writing on the walls looked an awful lot like a diagram of what they were suppose to do. The bad thing was that after so many of them it started to make less sense. Shaking his head he looked over at the walls once more and took it in before returning his attention back to his team.

"I think we need to reach out to the Primordial Crystal as one team," he explained, the others nodding, "I don't know what will happen but if we can get the crystal then we have to take the risk.

Holding out his hands, Drake looked over to his right to see Kris and then his left to see Trey, both of them grabbing his hands and taking a hold of the hand of the person next to them. The crystal started give off a stronger pulse of light and the rings around them started to glow with their ranger color. A few wisp of light flew past them and the room seemed to grow warmer, as the lights of the rings reached out to the pedestal and the barrier around it shined brightly. The barrier sparked and the crystal started to send out even stronger pulses of lights and the wind started to pick up, the hair on the rangers who kept it longer whipping around them when a cold, demanding female voice called out.

"WHO DARES ATTEMPT TO TAKE THE PRIMORDIAL CRYSTAL?"

The team was almost knocked back as a second gust of wind blew through the room with surprising force. As they were pushed back to the edge of the rings that they were standing in, all of them doing their best to keep a hold of eachother's hands, the team unsure of what would happen if they were to let go of the friends' hands.

"We're the power rangers," Drake called out, his voice barely audible over the wind, "we need the help of the Primordial Crystal to save the world."

A flash of brilliant light illuminated the room and it was all the rangers could do to not let go of the others' hands and shield their eyes. As the light died down the team was greeted with the sight of a tall, stunning looking woman that looked at each of them in turn with her molten gold eyes. The woman looked to be amazonian, her tan skin covered by leather armor, and her feet by leather boots. She wielded a golden sword in her right hand and carried a shield in her left, while strapped to each of her legs was a bronze dagger. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into an elaborate ponytail, held together by straps of animal hides.

"Wh-what the…" Merrick whispered as he looked at her.

"You may let go of each other's hands now," she ordered, the rangers releasing their grip and lowering their hands, "now you will tell me why you seek the Primordial Crystal."

"It's like we told you we need it's power to defeat our current foe," Drake explained after a couple of seconds of silence, taking a step forward.

This did not go unnoticed by the warrior and she quickly spun around and kicked the red ranger in the chest, sending him spinning through the air until he fell to the ground with a grunt. The others quickly made their way over to their leader and helped them up as the woman fixed him with a glare.

"You shall not approach the crystal unless you have been given my blessing," she barked as the rangers looked back over to her, "and so far you have not given me any reason to allow you access to it."

"And how do we earn your blessing?" Kris asked as a frown graced her features.

"You must prove that you will not use the power of the crystal for evil."

"And how do we do that?" Merrick muttered shaking his head.

"You said you are...power rangers?" the woman questioned, tilting her head a bit to the side, "but those words have no meaning to me."

"You can trust us we're the good guys," Calder promised standing up and facing her.

"I have heard that countless times and each time they have been proven unworthy," the female warrior stated pointing her swords at Merrick's throat, "what makes you so certain that you will be?"

"Because we're fighting to save the Earth, and if we don't then our planet will be destroyed," Amy told her as she and the rest of the rangers stood up.

"Please we promise you that we're not seeking to use the Primordial Crystal for evil purposes," Kris added, placing her hand over her chest.

"Kris is right, we want nothing more than to save the past rangers and the Earth," Merrick agreed with a fervent nod.

The woman looked at each of them again and loosened the grip she had on her sword. After judging that they were true to their word she sheathed her weapon and relaxed her muscles a bit as she let out a soft sigh.

"I believe you, your heart seems to shine with a light that I have not seen in centuries," she conceded, the rangers now relaxing, "my name, is Astral, and unfortunately rangers I fear that your journey might have been in vain."

-Cyber Drive-

Screams filled the air as the evil clone rangers, the clones laughing as they enjoyed the terror all around them. Before they had left Morgana had modified them so that they were able to communicate with each other as she wouldn't be there to help them. Alcon had only sent his evil ranger team as he felt they would be able to hand the city themselves since the rangers were gone, and even if they came back they would be able to take out those good rangers once and for all.

"This is great!" the evil red clone laughed, his voice a harsher tone of Drake's as he fired his Cyber Blaster, causing some cares to explode.

"Tell me about it, I love hearing these pathetic humans scream as they run away," came the harsher tone of Amy's voice.

"Ha look at them run, and all because they think their precious rangers are attacking them," the evil green ranger laughed

"KEYA!"

The evil red ranger was suddenly knocked back by a kick to the chest as Conner landed in the middle of the rest of the clones. The other evil rangers backed up in shock as they looked at the former red ranger, Conner smirking at them as he folds his arms over his chest.

"You know, I never really was one for the whole evil ranger team situation, kind of glad it didn't happen to my team."

"You!" the evil red ranger growled as he looked up at Conner.

"You're a fool if you think you can beat us," The evil Cyber Fire ranger remarked pointing at the older ranger.

"Oh please, I'm the one who trained the team that you are copied from," Conner retorted with a snort, "but a good ranger always knows when he needs back up and…"

Covering his ears he watched as the clones were knocked to the ground by a loud screech, Kira and Jenna running over to him as the clones got back onto their feet.

"Oh great just what we needed," the evil pink ranger sneered as she noticed the two girls, "two former rangers and a traitor."

"We're only going to say this once, stand down," Kira ordered with a glare.

"Not going to happen," the blue ranger barked, clenching his fist.

"Well then guess we're going to have to do this the hard way," Conner sighed shaking his head.

Both he and Kira then got into a fighting stance, Jenna taking a deep breath before changing into her Viralite form and summoning her daggers. The evil rangers mirrored them and got into their own fighting stance before rushing forward. The three quickly split them up, Conner taking the red and sixth ranger, Kira taking pink and yellow, and Jenna taking blue and green. Kira jumped over the pink and yellow ranger, lowering her body and going into a sweep kick that knocked their feet out from under them. Jumping back up as quickly as they were knocked down the two female clones lunged at their opponent and attacked her, Kira blocking their attacks and retaliating by flipping them through the air. As the two hit the ground the former Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger let out a petra screech that knocked them off their feet once again and into a stack of crates. The two evil rangers pushed the broken crates off of them and stood up, Kira getting back into her fighting stance as she smirked at them.

"I'll say this much," the former yellow ranger teased, "you're quite persistent."

Using her daggers to blocked their Cyber Sabers, Jenna twisted her body so that she knocked their weapons out of their hands. Two two rangers looked at each other before attacking her again, Jenna dodging with a practiced ease and meeting their attacks move for move. Their moves however got more and more complicated and Jenna found that it was getting harder to keep up with them when she noticed that as they were getting faster their moves were getting sloppier. Using this to her advantage the former Viralite twisted her body and used their momentum to cause them to attack each other. With the two of them stunned for the moment Jenna powered up her daggers, the blades glowing a cybernetic blue before she slashed them through the open air as two blue slashes flew through the air and struck her opponents. The two rangers collapsed to the ground, Jenna grinning in triumph until she saw the two standing up again then noticed that she had knocked them close to their weapons.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jenna huffed twirling her daggers, "after this I'm making sure to take a long bubble bath to relax."

"Keya!" Conner yelled as he kicked the red clone back and into the clone sixth ranger.

As the two regained their footing they pushed forward and attacked him, Conner smirking as he grabbed a hold of the red ranger's wrist and twisted it to the side before punching him in the gut. Just as quickly the former red ranger spun around and pulled the red ranger clone in front of him to block the attack of the Cyber Fire clone.

"I told you didn't I, I'm the one that trained the rangers that you are clones of," Conner reminded them as he ducked under one of their kicks, "I'd be a bad mentor if I didn't memorize their fighting style."

"Keep talking old man," the clone red ranger growled as he attacked his opponent, "just know that once we're done with you, those rangers you are so proud of are next, then this world will belong to Commander Alcon."

Conner's eyes flashed a dark red, something that would have been easily missed if people are looking, and he ducked down quickly, grabbing a hold the red clone's ankle and flipping him into the air. With one of the clones in the air he turned his attention to the clone of the sixth ranger and landed multiple punches with his super speed. With one of the clones on the ground Conner then flipped into the air and landed a kick onto the red ranger, knocking the air out of him and smashing him into the ground next to the Cyber Fire clone. Landing Conner got back into his fighting stance as the two stood up, the red ranger letting out a low growl.

"I don't get it, our intel on you doesn't show you having this much power," he hissed, clenching his fist in frustration.

"Yeah let's just say that," Conner replied, his eyes flashing red again, "Dr. O taught me a few things about the morphing grid before the Viralites took him."

Seeing the flash of red, the two clone rangers backed up a few feet and got into a fighting stance, unsure of what to do.

"Now then, do you want to keep going?" Conner asked cracking knuckles.

-Cyber Drive-

"What do you mean that our trip might be in vain?" Merrick asked, Astral looking over at the blue ranger.

"Exactly what I mean blue ranger," the tan warrior replied with a sigh, "as I have previously stated many have come before you, seeking to gain the power of the Primordial Crystal, though I can feel that it's power have been used in the past."

"Okay stop, rewind," Trey groaned as he rubbed his forehead, "I thought you said that no one has been able to prove themselves to use the power."

"What I said was true, not one of them has proven that they can use the power of the crystal but what I speak of now is merely a fragment of the Primordial Crystal," she explained with a frown, "I'm sorry to say that I have no more information on that use of the crystal."

"And we're just suppose to believe you?" Trey asked with an unamused expression.

Astral turned and glared at the sixth ranger, the silence in the room almost deafening until their morphers beeped and Drake answered it.

"This is Drake."

_"__Rangers the city is in trouble, Commander Alcon has sent your clones to destroy the city while you were away,"_ Alpha replied, the rangers hearing the worry in his voice.

"Great and we still don't have the Primordial Crystal," Kris sighed.

"We need to get back to Reefside," Drake said clenching his fist, "Primordial Crystal or no we have to protect the people there."

_"__Conner and the others have already left and are currently fighting them as we speak, but they're stronger that we originally thought," _Alpha said before continuing to give them a run down.

Astral watched the team as they got ready to leave, the warrior listening intently to their conversation. Closing her eyes she blocked out everything besides the conversation between the rangers and the light of their hearts. She could hear and see that they were completely concerned for the wellbeing of the citizens of the earth, and she wanted to help them and there was only one way for her to do that. As the rangers got ready to head out she opened her eyes and looked over at the crystal that she had sworn to protect. She knew that she was to protect the Primordial Crystal, but she also knew that if the world was destroyed, then so was the same object she had sworn to protect.

"Alright we'll use Merrick's idea of changing colors for the time being," Drake said as they demorphed, "so let's switch Cyber Keys."

"Perhaps," Astral stated turning to face them, "I can give you my blessing to use the Primordial Crystal."

The rangers all turned to look at the amazon looking warrior as she walked around to the other side of the Primordial Crystal, her gaze on the shining gem the entire time.

"I believe that you can be trusted to use the power of the crystal, and I'm willing to give you my blessing to see if you can use it."

"Wait, I thought you said you have to give us permission to use it not to see if we can use it," the green ranger said in shock.

"I have said no such thing, only that you didn't have my permission to approach the Primordial Crystal," Astral replied with a small smirk, "the crystal itself must choose who is worthy of using it."

"And how do we do that?" Drake asked stepping forward.

"The same way you were trying to reach out to it the first time, this time however I shall release the protection around it."

Drake looked back at his friends, all of them looking to him for a decision only Kris giving him a nod of encouragement. Activating his Cyber Connector again he hit the communicator function and contacted Alpha.

"Alpha tell Conner, Kira, and Jenna that we'll be there as soon as we can," he told their robotic companion, "we might be able to get the Primordial Crystal."

_"__You got it Drake," _Alpha replied before the line went dead.

Following Astral's instructions the rangers surrounded the crystal once more and Astral held up her hand above them.

"A warning rangers once I release the protection around the crystal it will release a light, this light will surround you and will look into your past, your present, and your future," she explained as a golden aura emitted from her hand.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Kris said with a smile.

"You will see visions as this happens, some that might even hurt to see," Astral continued, her smile apologetic.

"There's the other side of the coin," Calder remarked with a smirk, "guessing there's no medicine to take to dull the pain?"

"If you wish to back down this will be the last chance you get before I begin."

"Astral these...these visions," Amy gulped, "are there any chance that they won't hurt?"  
"Every time someone has tried to gain the power of the Primordial Crystal they have been left in intense pain," Astral answered softly, Amy paling slightly, "so I don't know if there are any times that it won't hurt."

Amy nodded, her muscles tense as she returned her attention to the crystal floating between the team. Looking over at Drake, Astral saw him give her a nod and then he nodded to his friends, all of them lifting their hands, their fingertips touching each other as Astral released the barriers. A light shone as a mirror looking barrier lowered and the light of the crystal shone upon the rangers, a warmth surrounding them as the light got brighter. The rangers tensed up as each of them flashed their ranger color, their eyes going blank. Astral watched the rangers closely, her expression that of surprise as she noticed that none of them were in any pain, well at least five of them were, the red ranger seemed to be twitching slightly and his face contorted a bit at what he was seeing. Closing her eyes, she reached out with her mind towards the red ranger and touched his mind with her's.

She then found herself seeing different flashes of pictures, mostly of a couple being attacked by an unknown force and what looked to be a two year old girl being taken. She then saw a house exploding along with a two year old boy watching in terror, his eyes watering as he didn't know what to do. She then suddenly found herself seeing something that she didn't understand, a group of rangers fighting a group of minions that looked to be a cross between a raptor and an human. This team however wasn't the one that was with her at the moment, their outfits were different. They had the same ranger colors, but this time with a white t rex head reaching to the middle of their chest. Their belts seem to hold a small shield and on their shoulders was silver triangular shoulder guards. Their helmets varied, the red ranger having a t rex, the blue ranger a raptor, the green a parasaur, yellow a stegosaurus, and pink a pterodactyl.

Finding herself back in the cave she noticed the rangers were all on the ground groaning, the crystal floating over to Drake. Taking a hold of it the red ranger stood up and looked over the Primordial Crystal, the others walking over to him panting.

"Congratulations are in order rangers," Astral commented with a nod, "I must admit that I did not believe that the Primordial Crystal would have lend you it's power, I have a strange feeling of pride that I was wrong."

"Thank you Astral, for allowing us to get this," Drake grunted as he stood up.

"Don't thank me power rangers, this was all you," the amazonian warrior noted with a grin, "and I believe that you need to return back to your city, but trust me when I say that I don't think this will be the last time we see each other."

The rangers all nodded and started to leave the chamber, Astral's gaze staying on the red ranger. Before he could leave though she cleared her throat loud enough to catch his attention and the red ranger turned to face their new friend.

"Drake, I must apologize, I believe I saw something that I shouldn't have."

"...That was the day my parents died," he answered not looking back, "I was so young that I don't really remember it."

"Tell me, who was that young girl that was being taken?" Astral asked frowing.

"I...I don't know."

-Cyber Drive-

"Whoa!" Jenna yelped as she fell to the ground near Kira.

"Jenna are you okay?" Kira asked her up.

"Yeah I'm fine," she muttered dusting herself off.

The two looked up to see the four rangers that they were fighting coming at them, blasters or blades ready to go. Pushing Jenna behind her, Kira let out another petra scream and knocked the four back a few feet until the pink clone ranger fired her blaster at them. The resulting attack caused Kira to lose her concentration and the loud attack was cancelled, allowing for them to rush forward and attack. Off to the side Conner was having his own issues with the red and fire clone, the two of them pushing him back farther then he would have liked. This had been going on for a little bit now and Conner was starting to see that every time he would knock them down that they would just get back up stronger than before and attack him with even more powerful blows. Seeing an incoming kick the former red ranger blocked in and spun on his feet to avoid the next attack but was caught off guard when the Cyber Red clone blindsided him with a sweep kick. Back hitting the ground Conner pushed himself up before they could hit him while he was down, narrowly avoiding the fist hitting the ground. Shaking his hand the clone Cyber Fire looked up at his opponent and growled before running forward and attacking Conner at full force.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you," the Cyber Fire clone growled as he attacked.

"Just keep thinking that," Conner retorted as he blocked the attacks, "I on the other hand…"

Conner felt a sudden blow to the back of his knee, the clone Cyber Red having been momentarily forgotten. As he fell to his knee the former red ranger continued to do his best to block his opponents' blows but they were starting come faster and faster. Just as he thought he was getting their movements there was a sharp blow to his side and he was knocked off to the side, Kira and Jenna following not long afterwards. Struggling to get up the three saw the clone rangers regrouping, the clone red ranger laughing cruelly.

"Do you finally see that you can't beat us, that after we're done Commander Alcon will destroy this miserable planet?" he laughed as the team pointed their blasters at the three, "now then to finish this."

Just as they were about to pull the trigger though explosions went off around them and made the clones back up as Conner looked off to where the attack came from. Smirking he saw the Cyber Drive team walking towards them, blasters ready to fire again when the clones spotted them as well.

"Well look who finally shows up," the clone yellow ranger stated as the two teams lined up to face each other.

"I guess they were more eager to get beaten down then we thought," the clone green ranger laughed.

Conner frowned as he looked at his team, noticing that none of them were saying anything. It was apart of every ranger team in history, one or more rangers always having a snappy comeback when they were facing one of monsters sent to fight them. Each team took to their fighting stances and charged forward, the clones doing what Conner figured they would do and going after the one they were cloned from.

"Why does it seem you rangers have spectacular timing when it comes to getting somewhere at a certain time?" Jenna groaned as she stood up.

"Yeah we've never been able to understand that ourselves," Kira replied watching the rangers, "does it seem like the rangers are doing better then last time?"

True to her words it did seem that the rangers were getting the upper hand on their clones, their moves were different and they stuck to their Cyber Blasters or Cyber Sabers. Something that even caught the eyes of the former red ranger was that he wasn't using both of his swords. The clones could also tell that something was wrong as they fought back as best as they could, but their moves weren't matching that of their supposed ranger. As they continued to fight Destro appeared in the shadows off to the side, his attention soon grabbed as he saw the fight and he tapped the fan on his hand as he watched.

"Looks like the rangers are holding their own," Destro observed as the the pink ranger clone was knocked into the yellow ranger clone, "but I need to make sure that they win and with the spell I placed on them earlier all I need to do is…"

A dark purple aura surrounded his hand as he held it out towards the two groups of rangers. As the clone were fighting they started to glow a dark purple, just like Destro's spell, and they suddenly felt weaker, enough that the clones were down on the ground as the rangers regrouped in front of them while they stood up.

"What's going on here, how are they stronger than us?" the clone Cyber Fire ranger asked in disbelief.

"Maybe you're just not as strong as you think," the pink ranger threw out, sounding oddly like Amy.

"Or maybe," Cyber Fire said with a laugh, "we just came up with a plan to trick you."

The team demorphed and the clones were surprised to see that the team had changed colors. Drake smirked as he took back his Cyber Key from Merrick, Merrick getting his back from Trey, Trey getting his back from Calder, and Calder getting his back from Drake as the girls switched back their Cyber keys.

"They tricked us!" the clone yellow ranger yelled in frustration.

"Oh big time," Amy said with a smirk, "just taking a page from the past rangers."

"And now it's time to end this," Drake said holding up his morpher, "you guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"CYBER DRIVE, GET CONNECTED!"

"FIRE ACTIVATE!"

The clones rushed forward to attack the rangers, the team downloading their Cyber Weapons and running into meet them. Using his lance Merrick lifted his clone into the air and tossed him to the side. Rolling across the ground he stood up and was quickly attacked again as Cyber Blue slashed his weapon across his chest.

"Time to prove who the real blue is here," Merrick said activating his Cyber Link, "Four-nine-seven-three, Cyber Pierce!"

Calder rolled across the ground as he avoided the attack from his clone. Using his Cyber Axe the green ranger slammed it into the ground and brought up some chunks of rocks before smashing them towards his opponent, the green clone unable to dodge. As he stumbled back the green ranger clone looked up and saw Cyber Green right in front of him, his axe giving off a green glow before he was struck across the abdomen.

"Argh!" the green clone groaned as he doubled over.

"You think that's bad, you haven't seen anything yet," Calder exclaimed with a smirk, his Cyber Link ready to go, "Four-nine-seven-two, Cyber Crush!"

Amy and Kris had long since paired up and were dancing around as they fought off their clones, the two female clones getting more and more frustrated as they were having trouble landing one hit. As Amy used her daggers to block and attack the two clones, Kris was using her bow to fire at them, each of her arrows hitting their mark and causing the two evil rangers to grow increasingly frustrated. As the clone pink ranger took aim at the one she was created from she was knocked to the side as Amy attacked her before kicking off the ground and spinning in the air, dodging her clone's attack. The yellow ranger clone however wasn't able to miss her fellow female clone and the evil pink ranger was now sprawled out onto the ground.

"You rangers will pay for that," the yellow clone growled, glaring at the two.

"Let's see if you can keep that promise," Amy taunted lowering her body.

In a blind fury, the evil yellow ranger lunged at Amy, the Cyber Drive yellow ranger flipping backwards and kicking the clone's stomach, propelling her towards Kris. Taking aim the pink Cyber Drive ranger pulled back on the string of her bow and let her arrow fly, striking the yellow clone and making her hit the ground. Kris and Amy regrouped, both of them activating their Cyber Links as their clones stood up.

"Let's do this Kris," Amy grinned starting to press a few buttons.

"Right behind you!"

"Four-nine-seven-four! Cyber Flurry!"

"Four-nine-seven-five! Cyber Pierce!"

The two weapons glowed their ranger's color as Kris fired her bow, the arrow exploding as it hit the two clones, and Amy followed close behind as she slashed at them multiple times. As the two female clones exploded Amy and Kris high fived each other excitedly, letting out a cheer.

"Oh yeah!" Amy cheered.

"Girl power!" Kris stated jumping up and down.

"Whoa!" Trey yelped as he dodged the nearby blade of his clone's weapon.

"Heads up Trey," Drake ordered, Cyber Fire moving out of the way as the team leader lashed out.

Drake's swords were a flurry of metal as he matched both the moves of his and Trey's clone. Leaning back to dodge a blade the red ranger smirked as his friend jumped over him and performed a vertical slash, pushing the two clones back. Switching his weapon back into its gun form he fired and Drake activated his Cyber Link.

"Let's see if you can handle this," he called out, "five-five-three-nine, Saber Mode Activate!"

Drake's Saber Gear appeared on him, shining in the sun and he twirled his blades before activating the jets on it and flew forward. Landing in between them he spun around, his swords glowing red as he attacked them, and the two clones were caught off guard enough that it allowed Trey to fire at them again. Activating his Cyber Link Drake smirked and pressed in his command.

"Four-nine-seven-one, Cyber Slash!"

Knocking up his clone into the air, Drake activated the jets once again and followed after him, slashing upwards then down, slamming the red ranger clone into the ground. Trey switched his weapon back into blade mode and restarted his fight with his clone, the two blades sparking as they met each other. Kicking off the wall nearby, Trey jumped over him and flipped his blade around so he was holding it backhanded, and activated his Cyber Link.

"Four-nine-seven-six, Fire Slash!"

Trey's blade was engulfed in a digital fire as he performed a diagonal slash, the Cyber Fire clone barely turned around when he was hit, the blade sent sparks flying off of the clone and the force of the attack knocked him back into a bunch of crates. The other clones soon joined him and the rangers regrouped, Conner, Kira, and Jenna joining them.

"This can't be happening," the clone red ranger groaned as he stood up, "we were suppose to be the stronger one, connected directly to the morphing grid."

"You're only connected to the morphing grid through us," Drake barked setting one foot forward, "and even then it's a corrupt connection."

"If that's the only reason you think you're stronger then us then you're sorely mistaken," Calder added pointing at them.

"And what makes you so strong huh?" the pink clone hissed holding her injured arm.

"Because unlike you we have something to fight for," Kris replied, placing her hand over her heart.

"Let's bring them together guys," Drake ordered holding out his Cyber Sword.

The others nodded and combined their weapons, Trey switching his weapon once again to gun mode. Pulling out the Primordial Crystal, Drake tossed it up into the air and placed his hands on the Cyber Cannon. While this was going on, Destro couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the crystal in the air, his hand tightening its grip on his fan.

"Impossible, the Primordial Crystal."

"Four-nine-seven-six!" Trey said as he pressed in the combination.

"Ready," Merrick and Calder said, readying themselves.

"Aim!" the girls replied doing the same.

"Fire!" Drake called out.

"FIRE BLAST!"

The two attacks rocketed forward, the fire from Trey's Cyber Gun forming a dragon and chomping down on the blast from the Cyber Cannon. The two attacks combined and it grew in size, the Primordial Crystal falling in front of it. As the blast of energy struck the crystal it shattered into seven pieces and out of six of them the beams fired out with immense power, hitting the clones. When the attack hit the clones they all froze, turning into stone, and crumbled in the light of the attack.

"Oh yeah!" Calder yelled in excitement as they pulled their weapons apart.

"And that's the end of the clone wars," Drake joked shouldering his sword.

"Way to go ranger," Conner said smirking at them, "looks like those clone rangers won't be bothering us again.

"Let's hope so," Drake replied, high fiving him.

"Still, it was interesting to be the red ranger," Merrick laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, and I think I can get use to wearing blue," Trey added.

"Alright guys don't get too comfortable changing colors," Drake snorted with a shake of his head, "I'm hoping that we're not going to have to change ranger colors."

"Yeah and I bet Tommy Oliver thought the same thing," Conner joked slapping the red ranger's back.

Kira laughed and gave the two female rangers a hug, Jenna giving Drake and Calder a hug as well before glancing off to the side.

"I can't believe that the Primordial Crystal was able to power up that attack so much," Jenna whispered as she looked to where the clones were standing.

"Yeah but it's all thanks to that Crystal that we were able to…"

"Um guys I think we might be in trouble," Kris gulped, cutting Calder off.

The rangers all looked over to where the crystal was suppose to be only to see the seven floating shards. Five of them shot towards them, each of the rangers besides Trey catching them, as the other two flew off to Zordon knows where. Looking at crystal shard Drake groaned and facepalmed before muttering.

"Astral is going to kill us."

In the shadows of the nearby buildings, Destro watched the rangers celebrate their victory, his frustration growing.

"Those rangers now posses the power of the Primordial Crystal," he ranted, destroying a nearby dumpster, "Empress Primora will not be pleased to learn this."

-Cyber Drive-

"I want revenge on those rangers for destroying my creations," Morgana yelled in anger, stomping her foot on the ground.

"I want to know what happened, those failures were suppose to beat the rangers," Scores quipped from where he was standing.

"MY clones were not failures, they were perfect and were the stronger of the two groups," the witch Viralite scoffed, glaring at the cyborg, "it's absurd to even assume that they were failures."

"Even with your claim they failed to destroy the Cyber Drive rangers," Commander Alcon chided, unusually calm.

This frightened the two other Viralites, as their commander was prone to fits of anger when his plans were overthrown by the rangers. However at the moment he was calm, shockingly so in the face that their latest plan was just foiled.

"Commander Alcon?" Morgana gulped as she took a hesitant step forward.

"Uh Commander Alcon, this isn't like you to not be mad about this," Scores observed, keeping a care eye on the higher up to make sure he didn't say anything wrong.

"And normally I would be, but it seems that Destro had found something interesting," Alcon told them, tapping the hilt of his sword, "something that I want the two of you to look into."

"And that would be?" the female Viralite asked confused.

"Let's just say we're going to finish what we started sixteen years ago."

-Cyber Drive-

Merrick sighed contently as he walked into his house, closing the door behind him and tossing his care keys into the bowl next to the door. Hearing the tell sign of metal hitting porcelain he continued further in, following the smell of hamburgers on the grill with a smirk and stepping out into the back porch. Standing there in front of the grill was none other then his father, a man that looked to be an older version of the blue ranger, wearing a blue tank top and white shorts, flipping a burger and smirking as he saw his son.

"Well look who's home," Mr. Kings joked, Merrick smirking at him.

"Hey dad, where's mom?" he asked looking around.

"Oh just inside cooking up some french fries," an older woman replied, Merrick looking over to the door and seeing his mother, "honestly how did you miss me?"

Merrick's mother looked to be in her late thirties to early forties, wearing a pair of short shorts and a black tee shirt, a pair of white flip flops on her feet. Walking over to her, the blue ranger gave her a hug, which she readily returned, before going back and sitting in one of the chairs they kept outside.

"So how much longer until dinner's ready?" he asked, his stomach rumbling to show how hungry he was.

"Not much longer kiddo," Mr. King laughed as his mother shook her head.

"Alright then, I'm going to go jump into the shower real quick then," Merrick replied standing up.

Merrick then noticed the two of them look at each other, Mrs. King nodding as her husband sighed and turned to face their son.

"Actually Merrick there was something we wanted to tell you."

"Oh, okay what's up dad?" the blue ranger asked concerned.

His father motioned for all of them to sit down and grunted as he took his seat. Keeping a careful watch on their movements, their son could tell that he wasn't going to enjoy this and the expressions on their faces only verified that. Clearing his throat Merrick looked at his father and started off.

"So you going to tell me what's up or do I get to play the guessing game?"

"Merrick, you know that with my job in marketing we have to move around a lot," Mr. King pointed out, Merrick looking at him confused.

"Uh yeah, so are you, are you going away for a while?" Merrick asked frowning.

"Actually sweetie, we're moving," Mrs. King replied, biting her lower lip.

"Oh okay so are we just moving somewhere else in Reefside?"

"No, we're actually moving outside of Reefside," his father coughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"What, why you normally just go away for a little bit and me and mom stay here, why is this time different?" Merrick continued to ask, his confusion growing by the second.

"Because this one is rather far away," he explained.

"But you never had us go with you before, and you've lived in Russia," Merrick proclaimed in frustration, "where in the world are you going that requires us to pack up and move, to take me out of school before my senior year, not to mention leave all our friends?"

"That's the thing Merrick," Mrs. King sighed, "we're not going to be on Earth."

"Wait, what?"

"Son, we're moving to Mirinio."

Author Note:

ARGH I hate that it takes me this long to get these chapters out, and it doesn't help that I sometimes write multiple stories at the same time. On that note, I'm sorry to say that I'm putting A New White Light on hold until I finish this story, then I'll finish that one, and move on to my next planned story. I'm also sorry if the this chapter and the rest of this story feel rushed, but in all honesty they are probably going to be since I'm wrapping this story up in the next three chapters, one for an explanation of the Viralites and the last two to finish it. But I have a reason as to why and you'll find out soon, I promise. Anyway as always R&amp;R and may the power protect you.


	19. Ep 19 - Changing Tides

The room mostly dark except for a few flickering lights and the lights from the various computers the littered the room. All across the floor and walls was papers with scribbles and pictures, along with a multitude of equations. Scampering across the room a shadowy figure typed away at the computer he was at, the light from the screen illuminating his pale skin, and beady black eyes. His mousy hair was thin and falling out as if he had been suffering from an overabundance of stress, and the multiple coffee cups on the desk suggested he had been awake for days.

"No no no, this isn't good," he muttered under his breath, "If Alcon finds me then everything we ever worked for will be all for not."

Typing even faster he watched as code after code flew across the screen some of them failed and turned red but for the most part they were flashing green and continuing on.

"I just need a bit more time," he whispered, returning to his other computer.

As he continued to work he heard the news playing on his TV in the background, most of what was being said ignored as he had little to no interest as to what was happening in the sports world. More rattling and of in the kitchen he heard the sound of something breaking. Taking off his glasses he pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"This is pointless, even if I were to finish the Antivirus I have no way of even getting it the Cyber World," he complained as he watched his computer, "not to mention I would have no way of even fighting off a Techno or those new Gridlings."

"_In more recent news, two of the Cyber Drive rangers, Cyber Red and Cyber Fire, have come forth to clear the rumors about what had happened in the recent days with the random ranger attack," _the anchor woman announced catching his attention.

Looking over at his television the man saw a rather young woman with blond hair and fair skin, but this wasn't what interested him. Standing next to her was not one but two rangers, Cyber Red and Cyber Fire like she had said, and both of them were talking to her about the recent attack.

"_First of we want to reassure the citizens of Reefside that we had nothing to do with those attacks,"_ Cyber Red promised.

"_The recent so called 'ranger attack' was actually a Viralite attack created by their newest monster Morgana," _Cyber Fire add in, _"the rangers that you saw attacking the city were clone created by her to trick everyone."_

"_And those clone rangers are gone now correct?" _the anchor woman asked holding out bet microphone.

"_The clone are gone yes, and we promise to keep protecting the Earth just as the ranger teams before us," _Cyber Red replied with a nod.

"_Well there you have it Reefside, from us to you this has been Reefside New, I'm Cassidy Del Valle and I hope you have a good day."_

His eyes widened as the news went back to useless information, his mind set only on what he had just heard and saw. He knew that there were rangers, knew that they were fighting against the Viralite onslaught, and he had all but forgotten in his stress that he had a way to fight back. All he had to do was to get message to the ranger, get them to come to where he was so that he could give them what they needed to win. There was however, one problem with getting the message outside to where the rangers would get it. The force field he had created to keep the Viralite forces out was powerful, but in order to get the message out he would have to weaken it enough for the message to get out and that would mean that if Alcon attacked, he wouldn't be protected from him. But it was a risk he was going to have to take. Going back over to his computer he set it to let out a distress signal that would transmit to the Cyber Keys that the rangers had.

"Please rangers," he whispered as he weakened the force field, "You're my only hope of finishing Alcon."

-Cyber Drive-

Destro made his way through the forest outside of Reefside, his destination in his sight as he fumed over what had happened a week ago. After suggesting going after and finding one of the creators of the Viralites he was then quickly swept to the side so that Scores and Morgana could go after him.

"_This is Viralite business, something you wouldn't understand,"_ Scores had proclaimed when Destro had questioned why he was so quickly taken off the assignment.

What had annoyed him even more was that Scores was overly smug about him being kicked off of the task. Clenching his fan in his hand he began to think of ways to dispose of the annoyance that is now the cyborg Viralite as he walked inside the cave that he was heading towards. The cave itself wasn't anything special but it wasn't the cave that Destro was after but who was in it that he was interested in. Sitting there in the back of the cave, a fire illuminating the area around him and swords resting in his arms, was the very Viralite that he was looking for. After his conversation with Actifed weeks before this the samurai Viralite had gone on standby until Destro needed his power, and now, he felt, was the perfect time to put his ace in the hole.

"It's about time you show up," Actifed murmured, not even looking up from the fire he was sitting in front of, "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me."

"No worries I hadn't forgotten about you Actifed," Destro replied unfolding his fan and holding it up to his face, "I merely hadn't had the need for you as of yet."

"Then I guess you have something for me to do now."

Destro nodded and, with a wave of his fan, created an orb of purple energy in between them. Within the floating orb was a picture of an older, thin, pale man with mousy hair, wearing a white button up shirt, lab coat, slacks and dress shoes. As the image floated in front of him Actifed quickly recognized the man and his hand tightened on the hilts of his katanas.

"Dr. Harlaown," Actifed muttered as the energy dissipated, "what business do you have with him?"

"It seems that Alcon has thought it necessary to take my idea of paying Dr. Harlaown a visit," the dark fan wielder explained with a sharp edge to his voice, "he's planning to send that imbecile Scores and the sorceress Morgana instead of me..."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

Destro stopped in mid rant and looked back at the samurai Viralite, his fan held up in front of his face as he then quickly turned around so that his back was towards him.

"Dr. Harlaown has documents that might aid in Alcon's escape," Destro explained to the samurai, "and if he were to escape from the Cyber World then my plans are going to have a wrench thrown into them."

"You mean these plans that you have yet to fill me in on?" The samurai asked irritably.

"And I will my friend, but the time isn't right just yet," the fan wielder explained, only adding to Actifed's irritation, "but I can let you in on my plan to distract the rangers and Scores while I set up a surprise for our multi colored opponents."

"A surprise?" he questioned, reaching for the hilt of his sword, "This wouldn't be something that would interfere in my duel against Cyber Red would it."

"Of course not Actifed, in fact I know of someone that will be willing to give you the power to make your duel with the red ranger even more legendary than you could ever believe," Destro promised with a sly grin.

This caught the samurai's attention and he slowly released his grip on his swords before standing up.

"And who might that be Destro?"

"Let's just say that I know someone who is even stronger than Alcon," Destro explained turning back around to face his ally, "and she's heading towards Earth this very minute."

"...Very well, what is this plan of your's?"

As Destro went over the plan with the samurai Viralite, a mechanical looking eye floated out of sight, watching the two, the pupil glowing a soft red. The due blinked a few times venue vanishing in a stream of data, appearing back inside the Cyber Fortress and in the lab. Floating over to Digi the eye bobbed up and down, catching the scientist's attention.

"Oh you've returned," Digi stated as he took the floating eye in his hands and set it on his desk, "now then let me see what data had gathered."

The eye glowed and a holographic screen flickered to life in front of it. Digi watched the video feed with concern as he recognized the two that were taking, and he wasn't fond of the fact that Destro was, obviously, plotting behind his commander's back.

"Oh this is not good," Digi whispered in panic, "Commander Alcon isn't going to be happy to learn about this."

-Cyber Drive-

The rain had been pouring down since the start of that morning, trapping the rangers inside Cyberspace, or more specifically down in their headquarters. As the group of friends all laughed and talked amongst themselves though their red ranger sat off to the side, his eyes trained on the former Viralite discovered to be human. Ever since the team's adventure to obtain the Primordial Crystal and his vision about his past, and seeing that girl taken by the Viralites, he had no doubt in his mind that she was the one that he saw. The question that was on his mind now though was just who was she to him.

'That girl in my vision, I have a pretty good idea that Jenna is that girl,' Drake thought as he watched her, 'but what does she have to do with me?'

As he kept watching the black hair girl Drake almost missed as Trey sat down next to him with a smirk, the sixth ranger punching him in the arm.

"You know if you keep looking at Jenna like that Kris is going to get jealous."

"Huh?" Drake muttered, his attention being brought to who he now considered his best friend, "what are you talking about?"

"You've been watching Jenna for the past few days, actually ever since we got those shards from the crystal," Trey pointed out, watching as Jenna and Calder worked at the computer.

After the Primordial Crystal shattered into the seven pieces, two of them flying off, the two computer experts started running test after test on the shards. Glancing over at the red ranger Trey chuckles as he shook his head, seeing that the team leader had his thinking cap on and, from the looks of it, it wasn't going away soon.

"Look just talk to her, I'm sure that whatever it is on your mind she'll understand," the sixth ranger suggested with a nudge, "just make sure you warn Kris."

"Funny," Drake replied punching his friend in the arm, "but it's not like that I swear, it's...I'm not sure but ever since we got the Primordial Crystal I've had something on my mind."

"And that would be?"

"My past..." the red ranger answered solemnly his eyes narrowing.

"Oh do tell," Trey grinned leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

Drake recalled his vision to his friend, the sixth ranger listening intently and frowning as he looked over at Jenna now. He had to agree with Drake that Jenna seemed to fit with what he was telling him, it seemed almost too accurate. Jenna didn't recall her human life, and she was in fact the only human that they knew that was under Viralite control for an elongated period of time.

"So what are you going to do?" Trey asked glancing at Drake.

"That I'm not sure," he sighed shaking his head, "I want to talk to her about it but I'm not sure how to bring it up."

Trey was about to suggest something when the sirens started to go off, the two rangers looking up as Calder called over to them.

"Um guys, you're going to want to see this."

The team gathered around the two tech experts, different things popping up until a map appeared with a red dot blinking on it.

"What's going on Calder?" Drake asked frowning.

"Someone is sending a distress signal," Calder replied zooming in on the beacon.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Merrick asked confused.

"I'm curious about that as well," Amy remarked, "I mean a distress signal isn't a ranger thing is it?"

"Normally we would agree with you, but this is different," Jenna explained.

"What do you mean different?" Kris asked looking at her.

"It's being transmitted through our Cyber Keys so it was meant for us to receive it," Calder answered, the other's looking at him in shock.

-Cyber Drive-

Alpha followed Conner and Kira as they walked through an underground passage, heading back towards the old Dino Thunder Headquarter. The robotic ranger companion didn't know why they were going there, only that there was something that they were looking for that might help them with the Primordial Gems.

"Conner are you sure that there that there is anything in our old headquarters that will help?" Kira asked as she pushed a vine out of the way.

"No, but it doesn't hurt to check," Conner replied, "hopefully there's something in the old base that will help Calder, Jenna, and Alpha."

"Oh I hope Tommy has some information about the gems," Alpha stated following the two.

"So do I," the former red ranger agreed as he reached what he was looking for.

Pulling down on the jaw bone of the dinosaur and stepped back as a door opened up next to him. As the rumbling died down the three walked in and Kira flipped a nearby switch, the lights and computer turning on for the first time in years.

"It looks like this place hasn't touched in years," Kira observed as she did a walk through.

"Good, that means the Viralites never got in here," Conner remarked as he sat down at the computer, "now then let's see if Dr. O had anything for us."

Turning the computer on Conner started to go through the files, trying to find anything that Tommy might have left them in case they had gotten into a such a situation like the one they were currently in. As he looked through the computer Kira walked over to the raptors riders, all four of them shut down after they lost their powers the first time. Placing her hand on top of the yellow raptor she quietly willed it alive so that she could hear it once more.

"Is everything okay Kira?" Alpha asked walking over to the yellow ranger.

"I'm fine Alpha," She replied not looking away from her old ride, "just reminiscing."

"I wish I was there to see your team in action," the robotic companion stated making Kira chuckle.

"And we wish you were there as well Alpha, but we can't change the past," she reminded him, tapping on his optical sensors.

"Not unless we're suddenly the Time Force rangers," Conner joked, "wouldn't that be something."

"Oh come on, our team was great and you know it," Kira said turning to him, "besides unlike Wes and his team we were trained by one of the legends."

This caused Conner to bark in laughter.

"True I suppose, they don't get to say that," he agreed with a smirk, "Doctor Thomas Oliver, ranger of four colors."

"Yep," the former yellow said with a nod, "now have you found anything useful."

"I think I found something but it's hidden, this is Billy level stuff here," Conner told her, turning back to the computer before their communicators went off.

Without a word Kira excused herself and went to check what the team needed as Conner continued working. As he tried to recall some of the things that Ethan taught him he managed to at least get through some of the security before he was finally able to look at some files.

"Alright then Alpha let's see if Tommy left us anything we can use."

"I'm right behind you Conner," Alpha stated as the two of them got to work.

Most of the files that they found didn't bring any new information to them, information in the past rangers and how to get a hold of them, blueprints for weapons for the Dino thunder team. Finally one file caught his attention, one the held information about the Primordial Crystal.

"So the kids are going to investigate a distress signal, oddly enough it was being sent straight to them," Kira informed him as she walked back down the stairs.

"A distress signal directly to the Rangers, but that would mean that someone would have to know how to get a hold off them," Alpha pointed out tapping his head.

"That is weird," the former red ranger muttered, "it could be a trap."

"Or it could actually be someone who needs their help," the former yellow said thoughtfully, "and I trust the team enough to hold their own while we're out."

"I do to, guess I'm just worried," Conner sighed shaking his head.

"And you said that you're not a good mentor," she teased with a smirk, "so did you find anything?"

"Yeah I think we have, just having trouble opening it."

"Allow me Conner," their robotic companion said getting to work, "I've worked alongside Billy enough to know how to bypass his security."

Within minutes the file was open, making the two past rangers grin as they looked their the file.

"Whoa looks like Dr. O was doing some research on the crystal," Conner exclaimed.

"Well he did tell us that our Dino gems were made of the same material, this was just at the epicenter of a ton of dinosaurs."

"Very true Kira but why did Tommy go through such lengths to protect this information?" Alpha asked curiously.

"Don't know, but it looks like there's some sort of program in here," Conner told them clicking on the program.

The ground shook momentarily, making the three look around in shock when the Shield of Triumph came up on a pedestal behind them. Frowning, Conner walked over to his old shield and touched it, recalling the power that came with it.

"I don't get it, why is my old shield here?" Conner asked confused.

"Maybe Dr. O had something planned for it," Kira guessed with no conviction in her voice.

"Or maybe," Conner whispered, "the shields has one last job to do."

-Cyber Drive-

The roar of their Cyber Cycles could be heard as they traveled fast towards their destination, Jenna holding on to Drake as he led the team.

"The source of the signal is just up ahead," Calder told them as he double checked the map on the scanner.

"Alright guys I want everyone on guard, we don't know if this is a trap just yet," Drake ordered.

"Right!"

As they turned down what looked to be an abandoned road they noticed a house down in the valley with a small dirt road. A quick confirmation from their green ranger told them that was where they were heading and they pulled on to the road and stopped in front of the house.

"So this is it?" Merrick asked as they cut the engines to their cycles, "Doesn't look that impressive."

"Why did the distress signal send us out into the middle of nowhere to find a farm house?" Amy wondered as she looked around.

"Don't know but like I said let's stay on our guard," Drake replied, the team pulling out their blasters.

Walking up to the door Drake checked the handle and found that it was unlocked. With a quick push he opened the door and the seven teens walked inside into a room filled with electronics and blueprints scattered everywhere. As Trey brought up the end the door closed behind him making him spin around along with the others.

"Whoa freaky," Trey muttered looking at the door.

"Whoever wanted us here clearly didn't want us to leave too soon," Kris said shaking slightly, "I'm beginning to believe me and more that this place is a trap."

"Even still, we're here so we should at least check it out," the red ranger pointed out as he looked over the room, "Jenna stay close okay."

"Got it Drake," she said with a nod of her head.

Cyber Blasters ready the team started to look around the house, trying to find anything that would clue them in on who had called them. Jenna, who was walking around with Drake, was finding herself fascinated but all of the blueprints littering the room, looking at some of them and realizing that she could recognize a few.

"These...these are blueprints for Viralite tech," She whispered, catching Drake's attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked walking over to her.

True to her word they were blueprints for different machines that the Viralites would be able to use, a lot of it though was marked out from what they could see, bringing a mixture of both relief and confusion.

"Why are these marked out?" Jenna asked looking them over, "It's almost like someone didn't want them to be seen."

Drake nodded and noticed that the others had joined them in the room the two had walked into.

"We didn't find anyone here," Calder said shaking his head.

"Well we found these," Jenna said holding up the blueprints, "looks like someone was working on a way to corrupt Viralite technology."

As Calder looked over the blueprints the rest of the team walked around the room when Drake noticed a small amount of movement from the closet in the room and motioned Trey over to it. The two took aim as they walked over to the closet, Drake taking a hold of the doorknob and nodding to his friend before pulling out open. A squeak came from the closet and the teens were surprised to see an older looking man shielding himself.

"Please don't shoot!" he called out in fear, the rangers a quickly lowering their weapons.

"Oh are you okay sir?" Kris asked rushing over to him and helping him up, "You look like you haven't slept in days."

Kris was right, the man was pale white and his clothes were stained with coffee and food, his mousy hair looked like it hadn't been washed in days and he looked like he was simply staying awake with caffeinated drinks.

"I I I'm fine thank you," he said shakily before realizing who it was he add talking to, "you, you're the Cyber Drive Rangers!"

"Really, I never noticed that we were the rangers."

"Calder!" Kris scolded, fixing the green ranger with a disappointed look, "Ignore him sir, if you don't mind were you the one who sent us the distress signal?"

"Ah yes yes that was me," he said with a nod of relief, "and let me tell you I'm glad you got here as fast as you did, I called you here because I fear Alcon is finally coming after me."

"You know Alcon?" Drake asked surprised.

"I would hope so, I helped to create him."

This caught the team's attention and they ask took a step back in shock, only Jenna remaining in place as she looked at him confused.

"Um sir…" she said frowning, the man cutting her off.

"Dr. James Harlaown."

"Right," Jenna replied frowning even more and creasing her brow, "Alcon told us that we were a race created and sealed away long before the humans were even here."

"Of course he would say that," Dr. Harlaown huffed, "and if you don't mind how it is you know what he said?"

"I thought I was a Viralite until just a few weeks ago," Jenna replied making Harlaown look up at her.

"A human Viralite but the only way that would be possible is to raise the child as a Viralite and they were only created a little over eighteen years ago," he muttered, walking over to her and examining her.

"Wait the Viralites were only created eighteen years ago?" Merrick asked shaking his head, "So they were born the same time we were."

"Yes I suppose they would have been," Harlaown agreed as he kept examining Jenna, "this is remarkable, but the only one I know of that Alcon could have even gotten a hold of was...Jenna?"

"Y-yeah?" Jenna replied, feeling frightened.

"It is you isn't it?" Harlaown asked excitedly, "I had feared you'd died with your parents and brother."

"You knew my parents!" Jenna yelled in surprise, "Wait I had a brother!"

"Yes, a twin brother actually, he was only a few minutes older than you," the doctor said as he continued to look her over, "oh yes now I see it, looks like Alcon changed your appearance a bit but you still have your mother's eyes."

"Please tell me how did you know my parents," Jenna pleaded, looking at Harlaown with wide eyes.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't remember would you," Harlaown muttered stepping back, "you and your brother had just celebrated your second birthday when it all happened."

"Dr. Harlaown would you mind telling us her parents' names?" Amy asked as she and Kris stood next to their friend.

"Yes I suppose that you would like to know of the other two who helped create the Viralites," Harlaown agreed with a nod, "Marcus and Lucy Kampell, two of the greatest minds that I have ever known."

The names hit Drake like a dump truck as the doctor said them and the red Cyber Ranger soon found himself standing in between Jenna and Harlaown, his fist clenched.

"What were those names again?" he asked trembling.

"Oh uh, Marcus and Lucy Kampell, they were friends of mine," he answered, unsure of what was wrong with the red ranger.

"Kampell, you're sure they're last name was Kampell?"

"Calm down bro," Trey warned his friend as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"He's right just take a deep breath," Kris cooed, gently taking a hold of his hand.

"Have I said something wrong?" James asked looking at the others.

With trembling hands, Drake reached up and took off his helmet, Dr. Harlaown's eyes widening as he saw the young man under the helmet.

"Drake? It can't be I thought you were dead," he whispered looking him over, "but it must be you look exactly like your father did back in high school."

"Wait wait wait," Jenna said shaking her head in confusion, "are you telling me that me and Drake are...twins?"

"Maybe we should all sit down so I can explain what's going on," Dr. Harlaown suggested walking over to his chair.

"Explain what?" Merrick asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Why I have called you here," he replied looking back at them, "and that starts with the creation of the Viralites."

-Cyber Drive-

Scores grinned as he looked down at the valley that held the farmhouse that they were looking for. Within the walls of that house was the very person that they were looking for, the last of the three humans that had created the Viralites and the very one that could either aid in their quest to destroy the human world, or destroy them forever. With Morgana by his side he knew that it would only be a matter of breaking into the house to capture the Doctor, but their plans looked to be on hold as he saw the Cyber Cycles sitting outside.

"Of course the rangers would be here, when aren't they there to get in our way?" Scores muttered as Morgana chuckled.

"Oh Scores, you worry too much the rangers won't know what hit them, we have plenty of Gridlings and even Technos to distract the rangers while we take Dr. Harlaown," Morgana told him pulling out some of her cards, "and with my new cards I'll be able to copy any of the blueprints that he has stored away."

"You just focus on getting those blueprints, if the Commander is correct then there should be a print in there that will allow us to free him from the Cyber World ahead of schedule."

"Of course, I'm not a fighter like you are," Morgana said smirking, "now be a good boy and take care of those rangers while I handle the precious doctor and those blueprints."

With a wave of her hand Morgana disappeared in a stream of data and Scores returned to looking out over at the farmhouse that protected James Harlaown.

"Well then guess we better get started if we want to distract the rangers," he grumbled, taking a hold of his cannon arm, "be prepared rangers, this will be our last fight."

Watching from nearby, Actifed gripped the hilt of his katanas as he watched Scores and the Viralite minions move into position. He knew that the red ranger was there, and the samurai Viralite wasn't going to have anyone besides him take on the other dual wielder, so if the cyborg wanted to get to Cyber Red he would have to go through him first.

'Scores is right about one thing though,' Actifed thought, 'this will be that last fight between him and the rangers, just not in the way he thinks.'

-Cyber Drive-

The seven teens sat in a circle, having demorphed, as Dr. Harlaown went about grabbing a few things before sitting down and joining them. After the revelation that Drake and Jenna were twins, something that it seemed the two still couldn't wrap their heads around, the older man had led them back further into his house and sat them down while he got things to explain his story. As he sat down he then handed a picture over to the Kampell twins, Drake taking a hold of it and Jenna leaning over to look at it. The picture was of when James was younger, with two others, a man who looked almost identical to Drake and a woman who looked almost identical to Jenna, with the two holding what looked to be the two of them as newborns.

"This is…"

"You two and your parents only a few weeks after you two were born," James finished with a nod, "I had never seen them as happy as the day they brought the two of you home, well besides their wedding day."

"But wait I thought Jenna was just a name you two came up with," Amy stated confused, "how is it her real name as well?"

"Lucky guess I suppose, that name just came to me after we got me out of my Viralite form," Jenna replied as she gently took a hold of the photo, "Dr. Harlaown could you, could you please tell us what happened?"

"Well it all started close to twenty years ago," Harlaown answered looking at his hands, "the three of us, me and your parents that is, were all working together at a computer science department in NASADA, trying to create a new revolutionary computer program that would aid the rangers in detecting incoming alien threats."

"I'm guessing that is where the Viralites come in," Trey guessed, James nodding in confirmation.

"The three of us worked day and night to create the Viralites, wanted nothing more than to help the rangers," he continued as he looked over at Drake, "if they could see you today, I'm most certain they would be so proud of you."

Drake didn't know how to respond to that statement. After all, all he ever wanted was to see his parents again, to hear them say just how proud they were of him. With his fist trembling he almost didn't feel Kris' hand touch his, the pink ranger trying to comfort him in whatever easy she could.

"So what happened after you created the Viralites, I'm guessing Drake and Jenna were born?" Kris asked looking back at the doctor.

"Well we hadn't officially created the Viralites just yet, merely the programming for them, though we were well on the way to creating the first," Harlaown clarified, "needless to say that out first was our biggest mistake though we didn't know it at the time."

"Let me guess," Drake muttered darkly, "Alcon?"

"The one and only, created about a year after the two of you were born," Harlaown said with a sigh, "I still remember the two of you laughing and playing in the playpen that Marcus brought for the two of you."

"Look, I'm all for believing that you worked with my parents," Drake said standing up, "but I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around the idea that, that Jenna is actually my long lost sister."

"Drake!" Kris hissed, Jenna looking at the floor.

"I don't mean anything by that Jenna," Drake explained as he ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sure that you'd make a great sister but, it's just a bit much to believe if you think of it."

"Andros' sister Karone was kidnapped and turned into Astronema," Trey reminded his friend, "Ryan Mitchell was taken as a young boy and made to believe his father loved Dana more than him."

"I'm not saying…"

"Leanbow was transformed into Koragg and fought against not only his son but his wife as well," the sixth ranger continued, "we're rangers Drake, we have weird stuff happen to us all the time, and you can believe that Jenna is possibly your sister?"

"Drake," Jenna said quietly, standing up and walking to him.

The two stood there and looked at each other, the others standing back and watching them while Dr. Harlaown stood up and walked over to his desk.

"Well if you want proof then I suppose I could run a DNA test," he suggested rummaging through the desk drawers.

"It wouldn't work Jenna's DNA is still corrupted by Viralite programming," Calder remarked, Dr. Harlaown melt scoffing at the notion.

"Corrupted Viralite programming, you're talking to one third of the group that created these programs," He muttered, walking back over to the, a syringe gun in his hand, "now then I apologize in advance Jenna."

"For what?" Jenna asked confused, yelping a second later as he gave her a shot to the neck

"For that."

"What did you just do to her?" Amy asked, concern for her friend in her voice.

Before he could even reply Jenna groaned and stumbled back to sit in a chair. Her hair changed color, matching the red ranger's, and her features started to soften, losing the edge that misty Viralites had to them. Even her eyes started to clear up, changing to the same blue add Drake's, the whole time the rangers were watching in shock and awe. Finally she looked up at them and, while she still looked mostly the same, there was no doubt that she also changed.

"She looks like a female version of you bro," Trey pointed out, the red ranger nodding.

"Jenna how do you feel?" Kris asked walking over to her.

"I feel the same, but at the same time I feel different...is that weird?" she replied looking at herself.

"So then, shall we go ahead with the DNA test?" Dr. Harlaown asked as Drake walked over to the former Viralite.

The red ranger looked at the former Viralite, took in all of the details of her face, and she did the same. Watching from next to Jenna, Kris was quick to notice the smiles growing on both of their faces, and couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face as well, the others grinning in the same matter.

"No, I don't think we need that test Dr. Harlaown," Drake said looking back at him, "it might take some getting use to but...she's my sister."

"R really?" Jenna asked excitedly.

"Well I have been having dreams about a girl be taken by Viralites when I was two and as far as we know you were the only human Viralite so it makes sense in some weird way I suppose."

"You seem to be taking this rather well Drake," Amy teased, elbowing the red ranger in his side.

"Well it's like Trey said," Drake chuckled shaking his head, "we're rangers and weird things are going to happen to us, and if can happen to previous rangers then what's to say it couldn't happen to one of us."

Jenna smiled at her newly discovered brother, quickly lunging forward and wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug making him chuckle and hug her back. Just as the two let each other go however the house started to shake and Harlaown's computer started to beep excessively, the scientist rushing over to check what was wrong.

"Oh no this isn't good, this isn't good at all," he muttered as his worse fears were realized.

"What's going on Dr. Harlaown?" Kris asked as the team walked over to him.

"It seems Alcon wanted me more than I originally thought," he explained frantically, "I would have thought that he would simply send a simple Viralite but he's sent two of them."

Drake leaned over the Doctor's shoulder and looked at the screen, his eyes narrowing as he saw Scores and Morgana walking towards the farmhouse with a battalion of Technos and Gridlings.

"Evil never rest," Trey grumbled, Drake nodding in agreement.

"Alright we need to get the doctor out of here and fast," Drake told his team as he pulled out his Cyber Key, "so we're going to use the Cyber Cycles to put some distance between us and them and then split up, we'll meet back at headquarters in an hour."

"No no no no, my project isn't done just yet, and I surely can't leave it here for Scores to find," Harlaown yelped, his eyes widening in fear.

"What project is more important than getting you out of here alive Doc?" Merrick grumbled, the doctor spinning around.

"It's the reason I called you here in the first place," he explained frantically, "I have been working on a way to finally get rid of Alcon."

The seven teens all looked at the doctor in shock, their eyes wide as they processed what Harlaown had just told them.

"D did you just say," Calder breathed, "that you were working on a way to destroy Alcon?"

"Correct Cyber Green," Harlaown answered with a nod, turning back around and bringing up his project on the screen, "I was creating a more powerful version of your Cyber Keys in a hope that they would finish off that so called Viralite commander, but there are a couple of problems with them."

"That's never a good thing to hear," Amy pointed out frowning.

"What seems to be the problem Dr. Harlaown?" Jenna asked leaning over to look at the screen.

"Well firstly they would only have enough power for one fight," he explained as he started to type away to work on the new Cyber Keys."

"So we use them only against Alcon no big deal," Drake shrugged.

"But there's the second problem I have come across," Harlaown muttered, "if Alcon were to get his hands on these Cyber Keys then he could use them to power up the Cyber Gates to a point that he could escape with only a few of them."

The silence that came from the teens made the doctor stop and look at them, taking note that they all had an expression of regret.

"He...he doesn't have any of the gates does he?"

"Alcon...Alcon has managed to get a hold of four Cyber Gates," Drake said regrettably, "he got this new lacky not long ago that managed to capture him a few of the Cyber Gates and Scores managed to capture one of them before that."

"No no no no!" Harlaown yelped again, "Rangers, once I finish these Cyber Keys for you then you must assure me that Alcon will never get his hands on them, otherwise he'll come to this world and destroy everything."

"Don't worry Doc we can handle it," Calder said grinning, Kris smacking him upside the back of his head, "Ow!"

"You have my work Dr. Harlaown we'll make sure he doesn't get them," Drake promised with a nod, "how much longer until they're finished?"

"Not much longer, thirty minutes at most."

"RANGERS! HAND OVER THE DOCTOR AND YOUR CYBER KEYS AND WE PROMISE TO END YOU QUICKLY!" Scores roared from outside the farmhouse, the rest of rangers all pulling out their Cyber Keys.

"You have ten doc," Drake said before looking over at Jenna, "Do what you can to help him, we'll keep Scores busy."

"But I want to help," Jenna stated, pou

ting a little bit.

"And you are, Dr. Harlaown is going to need all the help he can get," Drake explained squeezing her shoulder, "and I know that if anything gets past us you'll take care of them."

Jenna kept her pout but agreed none the less, the rangers all running outside as Dr. Harlaown sat down in front of his computer.

"Well then shall we get started?" Jenna asked walking over to him.

"Of course, let's just hope the rangers hold of Alcon's forces long enough for us to finish."

-Cyber Drive-

The rangers all ran outside, Scores and Morgana standing there with the battalion of Technos and Gridlings all ready to fight.

"Well rangers I see you but I'm not seeing the good doctor anywhere," Scores sneered at them.

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" Calder asked in a really bad British accent.

"Calder no, just just no," Merrick groaned shaking his head.

"We're not letting take Dr. Harlaown Scores so why don't you take your pile of scrap and leave," Drake said, the cyborg chuckling in response.

"Of how about this, we destroy you, take your Cyber Keys, and the doctor?"

"I don't like that idea," Trey shrugged looking at the red ranger, "what about you?"

"Not one bit," Drake replied lifting up his morpher arm, "You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Cyber Drive, Get Connected!"

"Firewall Activate!"

"Destroy them!" Scores bellowed as the teens transformed into their ranger form.

The two sides rushed forward, the rangers quickly starting combat with the underlings of the opposing group. As expected of the Viralite minions they did was well as they could, the rangers easily defeating them one by one as Scores and Morgana watched.

"These tin heads won't be able to hold them off for long," Scores grumbled watching them get tossed around.

"We only need them to hold the rangers off until I get Dr. Harlaown," Morgana reminded him, fanning herself with her cards.

"Then why are you still here?" Scores growled, kicking her and making her yelp.

"You ruffian, and here I thought you had some manners," she huffed.

"Just go and get the doctor, I'll take care of the rangers," the cyborg ordered, the sorceress turning away and heading towards the farmhouse.

"I don't think so!"

Morgana was suddenly cut off by the red ranger, Drake pointing his cyber sword directly at her.

"You want Dr. Harlaown then you go through me," he challenged stepping one foot forward.

"Gladly red ranger," Scores readily agreed, firing his cannon at him.

Drake rolled out of the way of the blast, diving forward once he was on his feet and attacking Morgana. Morgana in returned junked back away from him, the red ranger following suit and swinging his sword at her even they landed. The sorceress was quick to react though and blocked the blades, pushing them away and kicking the red ranger in his gut.

"I maybe a magic user, but I'm more then enough for you red," she taunted as she attacked him.

"Oh please, your fighting skills are as good as your magic tricks," Drake retorted, "if I were to rate you on a scale of one to ten…"

Spinning towards her through the air the red ranger dodged her incoming attack and landed in front of her. He then struck her across the chest and knocked her through the air and onto the ground.

"You'd be a zero."

"And you'd be a negative five," Scores replied firing his cannon at him.

Drake slashed the blast in half, an explosion going off behind him before he moved out of the way of Scores' next attack. Seeing this as her time to go, Morgana started off towards the farmhouse, the red ranger seeing her in the midst of his battle.

"Oh no you don't," Drake called out, quickly switching his saber into into blaster mode to fire at her.

Scores struck the red ranger's hand, knocking his blaster out of his hand and causing the attack to miss the sorceress Viralite, the cyborg general then back handing him so that his attention was back on him.

"Kris, Amy you two stop Morgana!"

The two girls nodded and rushed over to confront the sorceress, Kris firing a few arrows in front of her to bring her to a halt while Amy charged forward and slashed at her with her daggers.

"You rangers are nothing but pest you know that?" Morgana asked as she fought against the two, "always getting in the way of our plans."

"Oh please you Vitali test are the real pest," Amy retorted as she leaned back to avoid some exploding cards, "and we're the exterminators."

Jumping over her friend, Kris fired since more arrows at their opponent, effectively hitting her and knocking her to the ground. As she stood back up Morgana fearfully realized that the two were getting ready to attack again and quickly grabbed a hold of a nearby Gridling, pulling it in front of her just in time for their attacks to hit it instead of her.

"Oh!" Morgana fumed as Gridling derezzed, "You rangers never let me do what I'm suppose to do, first you destroy my beautiful clones and now you're getting in my way of capturing the doctor."

"Just get use to it Morgana because we're not going to let you take him," Kris told her as Amy leaned against her friend.

"In fact this is going to be your last fight," the yellow ranger concluded with an air of confidence.

This irritated Morgana enough that the two ranger thought they could literally see smoke coming from the top of her head. Without another word, the sorceress Viralite started up on the offensive, leaving the two to fight back with the hopes that they could stall her long enough for the doctor and Jenna to finish what they were doing.

"Whoa!" Drake yelled as he was flung through the air, all of his attempts to retrieving his Cyber Blaster having been fruitless.

"Your efforts are in vain red ranger," Scores taunted as he finally picked up Drake's Cyber Blaster and pointed at him, "after today not only will the Commander have his hands on the last of those who created us, but he'll also finally be rid of you."

"Not going to happen Cyberhead," Drake groaned as he pushed himself up, "I told Dr. Harlaown that I would protect both him and my sister, and I'm not going to break that promise."

"So you finally figured it out huh?" Scores chuckled, "finally found out that the traitor is your sister, a little too late though since you won't be around much longer to reconnect with her.

Drake clenched his fist tightly and leveled his Cyber Sword, charging towards Scores and attacking the cyborg. Scores for his part fought back with ease, neither side gaining any ground with each other, and it wasn't until Drake made one hasty attack that Scores struck him in his side and then elbowed the back of his neck to force him to the ground.

"You put up a good fight red," Scores commented, once again directing the blaster at him again, "heck I might even miss you after all this."

Drake tried to back away from him, but Scores stepped on his chest to prevent him from moving. Just as he was about to pull the trigger though a flash of steel knocked the blaster out of his hand and capture their attention, Drake wondering who just saved him and Scores wondering who just attacked him.

"I've said it before," Actifed stated, pointing one of his swords at Scores and stepping on the Cyber Blaster, "I'm the one who gets to defeat the red ranger."

"Actifed, I see you've finally crawled out of the hole you were hiding in," Score grunted aiming his cannon at his new opponent, "so tell me what brings you here?"

"Like I said if anyone is to defeat the red ranger it will be me," the samurai Viralite repeated, "and I won't let you get in my way."

"Ah I feel so loved," Drake groaned standing up.

"Silence red ranger," Scores growled moving his cannon to aim at the ranger, "it looks like we have a three way standoff, and only one of us is walking out of here."

"Mind if I cut in?"

A few blast went off around Actifed and Scores, Trey running up to stand next to Drake with his Cyber Gun still aimed at their foes.

"Thanks for the backup man," Drake said giving him a thumbs up.

"Hey couldn't let you have all the fun," the sixth ranger replied in a teasing tone, "so what's the plan?"

"I'll take Actifed, you take Scores."

Drake rushed forward to fight Actifed, Trey heading towards Scores and firing his gun to distract him from the other fights. Actifed watched as his opponent charged at him, not even reaching for his swords and sidestepping the red ranger as his blade came up to hit him. He dodged a few more times, taking note that the red ranger's attacks were starting to slow down. Drake was confused as he simply attacked Actifed and watched as he dodged swipe after swipe, not even moving from his spot actually, and when he finally moved he thrust forward with the hilt of his sword and struck him in the gut, Drake skidding back a few feet but remaining upright.

"You know for someone who really wanted to duel me, you sure don't seem into it," Drake pointed out, Actifed merely stepping off the Cyber Blaster and kicking it over to him.

"Pick it up and we can begin."

Keeping his eyes on him, Drake kneeled down and grabbed his blaster before standing back up and pointing it at Actifed, the samurai Viralite staring him down without even flinching. The two stood there facing each other and neither made a move to attack, Drake waiting for his opponent to do something.

"You won't shoot me."

"What makes you think that huh?" Drake asked stepping forward, his hand starting to tremble.

Actifed didn't reply, instead he turned around and pulled out his other sword before moving into a meditative stance.

"You are a swordsman like me, to use a gun against a fellow swords user would be considered disgraceful," Actifed remarked, his back still facing the red ranger, "if you really wish that then fire your blaster."

Drake growled, his hand trembling as he shakily lowered his blaster until he flicked his wrist and switched it into saber mode, getting into his fighting stance. Without a word the two stood there for a few seconds until Actifed turned around and Drake pushed forward. The girls were having an easier time with Morgana as the sorceress wasn't as good a fighter as the cyborg. Though she did have a few tricks up her sleeves as she would manage to at least hold them off.

"Just give up Morgana," Amy ordered as she attacked her with her daggers, "you know you can't beat us."

"Not a chance Yellow," Morgana hissed as she threw out some more cards.

Doing a couple of back flips, Amy avoided the attack and moved out of the way as Kris stepped forward and fired her Cyber Bow. Seeing the arrows coming at her she created some more cards and threw them at the arrows, but just barely as they exploded not far in front of her and knocked her off of her feet.

"Now that hurt!" She whined, standing up and stomping her feet.

"You think that was bad?" Kris asked tilting her head to the side.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Amy finished twirling her daggers.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

The two female rangers activated their Cyber Connectors, Morgana taking a couple of steps back not sure what to think. After quickly pushing in their codes, their weapons started to glow their ranger colors and they each took their own fighting stance.

"Cyber Flurry!"

"Cyber Shot!"

"Oh this doesn't sound good," Morgana yelped.

She soon found herself trapped by a cybernetic highway, an arrow glowing with pink energy in front of her and proceeding to pierce through her chest, Amy gliding up to her right afterwards and slashing her multiple times, leaving yellow streaks until she slashed through her and the exploded. Skidding to a stop Amy twirled her daggers as Morgana exploded behind her Kris running up to her and high fiving her best friend.

"One more Viralite down!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, now let's go help Merrick and Calder," the yellow ranger suggested, the two running off towards the blue and green ranger.

Trey was having his own difficulties with Scores as the two fired shot after shot at each other, explosions going off all around them. The sixth ranger rolled across the ground to avoid a blast that struck the ground next to him, and took aim at Scores, the Cyborg Viralite activating a cybernetic barrier to block his attack.

"Oh now that just not fair," Trey gripped as he stood up.

"Face it Cyber Fire, you were doomed to fail the second you left the Viralites," Scores told him as the neon green grid in front of him vanished.

"Yeah just keep telling yourself that cyberhead," Trey retorted, firing his Cyber Gun again before quickly switching it into blade mode. Faster than Scores could keep up with, Trey lashed out with his blade and managed to hit the Viralite General a few times before he was about to get back into the flow of things. Backhanding the ranger with his cannon, Scores was surprised when Trey grabbed a hold of his arm and hung on tightly, the two scuttling around. Trying to get him off his arm, Scores attempted to fling him off but Trey managed to keep a hold of him along with his footing.

"Let go of me!" Scores roared as he continued to fling him around.

"Not going to happen!" Trey grunted as he finally managed to grapple him to the ground.

The two rolled around for a bit until Scores finally managed to free himself from Cyber Fire's hold, pushing off the ranger and scrambling to stand up. Trey moved just as fast and lashed out with his sword and hit him squarely in the gut, sparks flying off of the cyborg as he stumbled back. Growling, Scores got ready to fire his cannon but noticed that his arm was not sparking erratically, at this time he also saw Morgana getting destroyed by the two female rangers, making his look back over at his opponent.

"What's the matter Scores, you looked shocked," Trey joked aiming his Cyber Gun at him.

"I'll give you this Cyber Fire," Scores replied lowering his cannon, "You're about as good a fighter as your leader."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I wouldn't," Scores told him, "and you may have managed to win this fight, but I assure you that it's far from over, for now I must be on my way."

"I'm not letting you go that easily!" Trey replied, firing his gun at him.

The attack did little though as Scores vanished in a stream of data, Trey clenching his fist in irritation.

-Cyber Drive-

As the fight was going on outside, Jenna did what she could to help the doctor finish up his project, the former Viralite warrior typing away furiously at the computer and putting in the commands that Harlaown had told her too. She could hear the battle going on, could feel the ground shake with each explosion, and all she wanted to do was the rush outside and help her friends, help her brother. But in her heart she knew that she had to help finish the project, so while she put in the commands she watched the doctor out of the corner of her eyes place the newer Cyber Keys into their assigned slots, she waited for his order to start the transfer.

"Are you sure that this will work Dr. Harlaown?" Jenna asked warily, "I mean I've been under Alcon's watch for sixteen years and he's only gotten stronger."

"Be that as it may Jenna, Alcon still doesn't understand the power of human will," the doctor replied as he continued to work, "if we put our mind to something then it almost feels as if nothing is impossible.

Harlaown jumped slightly as a bunch of sparks flew out of the machine he was working on, but didn't stop as he kneeled down to work on the wiring.

"And I'm sure that with these powered up Cyber Key's, let's call the the Ultra Keys shall we, anyway with these I'm certain that they can defeat Alcon."

"Let's hope so," Jenna whispered, going back to her work.

She put in a few more codes, noticing that she was finally at the last one, and smiled until she heard the sound of dial up. This made her freeze for a second, standing up and walking into the nearby hallway after she shook it off. Looking around she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and turned back around to notice Harlaown looking up at her.

"Is everything alright Jenna?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I think so, let's just wrap this up quickly okay," she replied taking a couple of steps before she felt something cold and metal grab her arm.

"Or maybe you should just come with me traitor," Scores said pulling her back.

"Scores!" Jenna yelped trying to pull away, "let go of me you idiot!"

"Not going to happen, you're coming with me," the cyborg said keeping his grip on her, "and you as well doctor."

Dr. Harlaown reacted quickly, picking up a nearby device and holding it out for Scores to see.

"N now just let her go Scores," he ordered, "or I activate this EMP and you get fried."

"Oh I wouldn't do that Doc," Scores retorted pointing his cannon at the struggling teen, "you see I don't have to bring her back alive."

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I, you know me Doc, you created me," he pointed out with a laugh, "you know full well what I'm capable of."

"Dr. Harlaown do it!" Jenna said as she continued to struggle.

"But he'll hurt you," he stated in shock.

"I don't matter okay, only the Earth matters," she told him, "besides I can easily fight back."

Jenna closed her eyes and tried to bring out her Viralite form, something she was use to doing, but found that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't change. This caused Scores to laugh, completely missing Harlaown grabbing the keyboard and putting in the last code along with activating the machine with the Ultra Keys in it.

"It seems you lost touch with your Viralite powers," Scores laughed pulling her back to him, "a shame really at least as a Viralite you had some use."

"Oh be quiet you cybernetic bully," she snapped, quickly kicking him in the stomach and making his loosen his grip.

This was enough for her to free herself and she moved away from her former ally, but Scores recovered quickly and grabbed her again.

"I won't do that again if I were you," he growled as he pulled her by the hair, "now the Doc let's…"

Scores paused as he looked down at the table that Jenna was able to get to, and noticed the blueprints on them.

"Well doc looks like it's your lucky day," he said grabbing a couple of them, "I'll be taking these and the girl but leaving you."

"You, you can't!" Harlaown blurted frantically.

"Just watch me."

Harlaown watched in fear as Scores vanished, Jenna and blueprints in hand, with him being able to do nothing. As the dial up sound died down leaving him alone.

"Oh Marcus, Lucy I'm so sorry."

-Cyber Drive-

Drake leaned back to avoid Actifed's attack, quickly straightening up and attacking back only for his sword to be blocked and pushed back.

"Saber mode, activate!" he called out as he jumped back, his armor appearing on him.

As he landed a few yards away he quickly activated his jets and propelled forward, spinning to his attack. The red ranger managed to push Actifed back a few feet but the samurai Viralite was nothing if not a skilled fighter, the Viralite blocking the attack enough to avoid any serious damage.

"You've gotten better Cyber Red," Actifed complemented, "this makes me more excited for the day of our actual duel."

"You must be crazy if you think I'm letting you leave here," Drake retorted, as he attacked, "I'm taking you down right here right now."

The two crossed blades and circled around each other a few times before pushing against the other and backing up. Holding the sword in his right hand level to his chest and his left sword towards the ground, Actifed's blades started to glow a light blue and the area around the two grew dark.

"This doesn't look good," Drake muttered taking a defensive stance.

"Destruction's Blade!" Actifed called out, circling his swords around him.

After images of the swords surrounded him and of them shifting to point towards the red ranger and, with a slash from both of his swords, the after images all flew at him along with the two other slashes. Drake did his best to block the attack but it was faster than he first thought, with one strike after another hitting him and knocking him out of Saber Mode with the final strike. Dropping his saber, Drake held his smoking chest and stumbled back, falling to one knee while panting for breath. Looking up he saw Actifed walking towards him, his swords lowered but ready to strike, until the samurai Viralite came to a stop in front of the red ranger.

"It seems that you still have a bit more to learn red ranger," Actifed stated, pointing his sword at him, "just a little bit longer, and you will be my perfect opponent."

"You really need to get a hobby man," Drake replied clutching his Cyber Sword, "seriously I never agreed to be your so call 'perfect opponent'."

"Be that as it may the day of our fated duel is fast arriving, and I will not have that taken away from me."

"Drake!" Kris called out, the other rangers running over to where the two were.

The team came to a halt when they saw the two, mostly when they saw their leader on one knee with a sword pointed at him. Trey and Kris both fired at their weapons, Kris using her Cyber Bow, at the samurai, Actifed simply using his other sword to deflect them away. Looking over at the other rangers Actifed was about to say something when he saw the gem he had gotten earlier that day on his wrist start to glow. With a quick twirl of his swords he stepped back and sheathed them before turning away and walking off.

"And where do you think you're going?" Drake asked standing up shakily, "what you just going to walk away when my team gets here?"

"My business here is done, it seems some unforeseen circumstances had hindered the plans," he replied not looking back.

"What plans?" Amy asked curiously.

"That Cyber Yellow will all be made clear in due time, all I can say now," he said stopping for only a second, "is that Alcon isn't the one you should be worrying about."

With that the samurai Viralite vanished in a stream of data, the rangers all looking at each other confused.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Merrick asked rubbing the back of his head, "cause I really don't like the sound of someone more powerful than Alcon out there."

"Neither do I," Amy agreed solemnly.

"Right now all we can do is hope it means nothing," Drake muttered shaking his head, "But let's keep that on the back burners and stay on guard for whatever it is he was talking about."

"Drake's right," Trey stated with a nod, "right now let's head back and make sure Harlaown and Jenna finished up the project, Scores is still out there and I have a feeling that he's not just going to stop."

"Right let's get a move on," the red ranger ordered, the rangers all running back towards the farmhouse.

As the team arrived back at the farmhouse they noticed that nothing seemed out of the ordinary and walked inside. As they walked inside they spotted Harlaown sitting in front of a cylinder snapped machine, much like the machine they had to activate new Cyber Chips. Looking around however they couldn't spot they're friend and one look at the older man told them that something had happened.

"Dr. Harlaown, what happened here?" Drake asked looking around, "Where's Jenna?"

"I...I'm sorry Drake, I couldn't do anything to save her," Harlaown muttered looking down at the EMP, "and when I had a chance to, I couldn't even muster up the courage to do it."

"What do you mean Dr. Harlaown?" Kris asked, fearful for her friend.

"Scores took her, and I did nothing to stop him…"

All eyes went to Drake as they noticed that their red ranger was standing there in shock, his fist shaking. Walking over to him, Kris took a hold of his hand and gave it a small squeeze, the red ranger not even looking up at her.

"Jenna…"

"We're going to save her Drake," Kris whispered softly, trying to keep him calm.

"Yeah man, we're not just going to let Alcon have her," Trey agreed.

Their communicators went off, Kris giving Trey a pleading look with the sixth ranger responding with a nod. With Kris leading Drake out of the room to calm him down, Trey hearing the sound of glass breaking, he answered the call only to hear Conner's voice.

"_Rangers is everything okay?"_

"Not exactly," Trey replied clenching his fist, "Scores...Scores took Jenna."

"_...maybe you should fill me in."_ Conner stated in a strained tone.

"Yeah, we'll tell you after we get back to headquarters," Trey remarked, "we have a lot to tell you."

-Cyber Drive-

Destro appeared back in the Cyber Fortress and looked around, making sure that no one spotted him before swiftly moving towards the lab. He had sent Actifed to distract the rangers and Scores while he grabbed what he needed but that didn't mean that there weren't others there to get in his way. Though he knew he could handle Digi he wasn't so sure he would be so lucky with Alcon and he really didn't fancy a fight with him.

"Now then I just need to grab what I came for and get out before…"

"Before what Destro?" Alcon roared, Destro spinning around to see the Commander standing there, "You weren't planning on stabbing me in the back were you?"

"Commander Alcon of course not would never dream of betraying you," Destro said slyly with a little bow.

"Don't play games with me Destro," Alcon barked pointing his sword at him, "Digi had been keeping tabs on you for a while now and has kept me up to date on your plans."

Destro let out a low growl of frustration, already planning to deal with Digi later, and unfolding his fan. Seeing this Alcon sent an energy slash at him and Destro used his magic to block the attack causing an explosion. The resulting explosion cause the items in room to shake and fall from their position and shatter on the ground. Jumping forward Alcon attacked Destro and the two were locked in combat with Destro using his magic to fight back against the Commanding Viralite. More explosions went off and as the two lept through the air and Destro doing his best to keep up with his opponent.

"You think your master is stronger than me huh?" Alcon asked slashing at him, "I'll show you true power."

"Is that so Alcon?" Destro replied, his fan glowing with energy, "try this on for size, Dark Torment!"

"Knight's Rage!" Alcon roared in response, his sword glowing gold before he slashed it through the air multiple times.

The two attack collided and caused the two of them to fall to the ground, Destro groaning before seeing what it was he was looking for, a small box with a couple of switches and a neon green screen.

"Well Alcon, I suppose this will be the last time we see each other," Destro said picking it up as he got on his feet, "let me tell you that it's been a blast."

Alcon growled as he saw Destro vanishing, his rage almost consuming him until he heard Digi walking in.

"M my lab!" Digi yelled looking around.

"We'll rebuild it, right now I want every available Viralite looking for Destro," Alcon ordered walking pass him, "and Scores had better come back with Harlaown."

"That's the thing sir, he's back but he doesn't have him."

"What?" Alcon roared turning around, "Where is he I want to destroy him myself!"

"I'm right here Commander," Scores said walking up, "and I have my reasons for not bringing the doctor with me."

"It had better be good for your sake."

Scores tossed the blueprints to Digi, the Scientist Viralite looking at them in shock.

"These, these are blueprints that can help you escape Commander!" he said excitedly, "I'll get to building this right away, we're going to need somethings but they'll be easily...it says that we'll need the power of the Cyber Keys."

"You brought me a device that we can't even use?" Alcon asked angrily, "just how do you plan on getting the Cyber Keys."

"Simple," Scores replied pulling out Jenna, the girls still struggling, "We give the rangers an ultimatum."

A/N:

And yet another chapter that took me forever to write...anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Only a few more to go before I finish this up and I know this feels really rushed but I have my reasons. The next season I'm writing for this, after I finish New White Light, will be more light hearted than this and I feel it will go more smoothly. With Jenna being Drake's sister I mentally battled with that and decided to go with it so please don't gripe to much about it. Anyway R&amp;R and may the power protect you all.


	20. Interlude I - Red and Pink

Kris walked down towards the Cyber rangers' headquarters, her soft footsteps barely heard over the loud thuds coming from somewhere in their base. Entering the room she looked around and found the source of the noise, Drake over in the sparring area hitting on the punching bag. Ever since their fight against Scores and Morgana, and subsequently Scores taking Jenna, the red ranger had refused to talk to anyone except for Conner and even that was just a quick q&amp;a. The others were concerned for their leader and friend, even to a point that they sent the pink ranger down to talk to him and that didn't take much convincing for her to agree. Now there she was, watching as he punched the hanging bag but she could see even from her position on the stairs that he wasn't giving it his all like he normally did. Taking a deep breath the pink ranger finally took the final steps and walked over to the training area.

"I should have known you'd be down here," she said coming to a halt a few feet away from him.

"Never really made any notion that I was going anywhere else," he replied not turning around.

Kris's shoulders slumped down a little as Drake continued to pound on the bag, the red ranger completely unaware of anything else.

"It's just that...well the others are concerned that you...just might do something brash," she informed him, biting down on her lower lip.

"Is that so?"

"Well I mean you did just have a rough day," Kris pointed out, taking a couple of steps closer to him, "you found out what happened to your parents…"

"I was already aware of the fire Kris," Drake replied as he continued to punch the bag.

"Okay let me rephrase that, you found out why the fire happened," she continued, "found out that Jenna is actually your twin sister and…"

Kris's voice slowly died out as Drake landed a heavy punch, the resulting thud reverberating through the room for a second before he started back up.

"And what?" he asked with a low growl.

"And you watched her get taken away," she concluded frowning, "and it can't be easy to have all of that happen to you in one day so we were just…"

"Just what?" Drake asked punching the bag one last time and turning around to face, "Just going to come down here and make sure that I was okay? That I wasn't going to go do anything stupid just because my past is finally coming back to bite me in the butt?"

"No that's not…"

"Look I understand that you guys are my friends, but right now none of you know what's going through my head and I don't need you to okay, so just leave me be for now so I can work something out," he ordered, Kris noticing his fist trembling.

"We're just worried about you Drake," Kris told him softly, "I'm worried about you."

Drake looked Kris in the eyes, saw the concern that he had come to know she held for all of her friends if she noticed something was wrong. Running a hand through his hair he turned around and punched the bag again before feeling Kris taking a hold of it and pulling him over to the stairs. Sitting him down before taking her seat next to him, the pink Cyber Ranger kept a hold of his hand with both of her's and looked over at him, noticing that he was just looking ahead of them blankly.

"I never said that we understood what you were going through Drake," she said comfortingly, "and we probably never will, but that doesn't mean you need to handle this alone."

"What are you talking about Kris?" Drake muttered shaking his head.

"Like I said we're worried about, worried that you might want to do this alone even though you have us to help you."

Drake shook his head again and gave her hand a small squeeze of assurance, but Kris could still see that he was angry and gave his hand a small squeeze back.

"I just don't know what to do," he admitted, "on one hand I want to take Alcon out myself."

"And why do you want to take him out yourself?" Kris asked curiously, "you have a team to back you up remember?"

"Alcon is basically the reason my life it the way it is now," he replied with a growl, "he killed my parents, took my sister away from me, brainwashed her and made her fight me for almost two years, and was the reason that I grew up in the orphanage and on the streets."

"But he's also the reason you met Conner," Kris pointed out, "he's the reason that you became a ranger, and because of that he's the reason that we got to meet."

"...I guess not everything that happened was bad," he muttered under his breath, "It's just that...I was originally fighting Alcon because I wanted to help Conner free the past rangers."

"And now that you know he ties into you past in more ways than one, it's become personal," Kris concluded, Drake nodding in agreement.

"Jenna, she's my sister, the sister that I don't remember having because she was taken when we were two, and today I just watched her get taken away again," Drake said softly, his free hand forming a fist, "and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"None of us could Drake," she replied leaning against him, "we didn't know that he would take her, didn't even realize that he had managed to get inside the farmhouse."

"But she's my…"

"She's our friend," she said cutting him off, "we may not be feeling the same pain as you but we understand that she's in danger, and we want to help you save her."

Drake sighed and Kris shifted her hold on his hand so that their finger were intertwined, the two of them sitting there in silence. Nothing was said between them for a few moments, Drake not knowing what to say and Kris just wanting to let the red ranger have a moment to breath.

"I never thought it would be like this," he admitted after a while.

"Hm?"

"When I first became a ranger I was so excited, I mean who wouldn't be excited to become a power ranger," Drake explained with a small smile.

His smile however soon turned south as he began to frown, his forehead creased and his eyes narrowing.

"But I never thought it would come to this, getting to fight Alcon, as well as saving my sister."

"I don't think any of us were quite ready to fight Alcon this quickly," Kris replied calmly.

"I...I'm scared Kris, more scared then I have ever been," Drake muttered trembling, "and I don't know what to do."

"You let us help you," the pink ranger said with a smile, "like I keep telling you, you don't have to do this alone."

Drake smiled and leaned against the smaller young woman as she leaned against him again, finally allowing himself to relax, even if it was just a little bit.

"If it means anything Kris," the red ranger said quietly, "with you and the others by my side, I feel like we can take anything that Alcon throws at us."

"I'm glad to hear that, because I have a feeling that we're going need to go in with everything we got."

Drake nodded one last time, allowing the two of them to return to their silent companionship for the time being, and for the two young rangers that's all they needed at the moment.

A/N:

I decided to write a few interludes to tie up some loose ends since this story will soon be coming to an end and to make it just a touch longer. These interludes will be focusing on the relationships between characters, the first being between Drake and Kris obviously, the next will be dealing with Merrick having to move, followed by a conversation between Kira and Amy, and finally Trey and Calder. I'll try to have these out once a week, generally on Monday or Tuesday so that way you all have something to look forward too. After that there's only two more chapters till I finish up with this story and then return to A New White Light before coming back to this team, so until then may the power protect you all.

TriassicDragonRanger


	21. Interlude II - Mentor and Blue

Conner sat in the office of Cyberspace, his eyes trained on the picture of the Dino Thunder team not long after they had beaten Messagog. His thought began to drift back to the time he was a ranger, when he led the team into the fight. He'd be the first to admit he missed those days, longed to be dressed in red and fighting, but he knew that there came a time that each team must step down for the next. Though if everything was heading in the direction he thought it was then the Cyber Drive team might have one more chapter to add to the ever growing history of the power rangers. The former ranger then looked to the next picture, this one showing the Cyber Drive rangers at the park not long after Jenna and Trey joined their group.

Jenna. Now that was a whole new story that he had just been brought up to speed on. It was a surprise to hear that they had met one of the three creators of the Viralites, even more so to hear the other two were Drake's parents. But what really caught the two veteran rangers off guard, albeit only slightly, was that Jenna and Drake were twins. Then to make matters even worse Jenna was taken by Scores back to the Cyber World, back to Alcon. Conner could only imagine what Drake was going through, a reason the team elected to allow Kris to go check on him. He couldn't even bring himself to think of what Jenna was going through.

As the former red ranger sat there trying to gather his thoughts he heard the dot to the office open up. Looking up he saw Merrick walking in, splashes of water staining his blue shirt and a rag hanging around his neck.

"We got the café clean," the blue ranger informed him.

"Thanks Merrick," Conner muttered with a nod, "any word from Drake?"

"I think Kris is still talking to him," he replied with a shrug, walking in and closing the door with his foot.

He walked over to the other chair, normally reserved for Kira, and took a seat. Conner took this time to gauge the blue ranger's body language and noticed that he seemed to be carrying a heavy burden. Not that it was out of the ordinary for a teen ranger to have that kind of air to them, but this seemed different from the normal way the rangers carried themselves.

"Everything okay Merrick?" Conner asked turning to fully face the younger ranger.

"Yeah why do you ask?" the blue ranger asked frowning.

"No reason really, you just seemed to be thinking about something important," the team's mentor pointed out leaning back in his chair, "you need to talk about something?"

Merrick didn't respond, instead choosing to looking at the ground and fiddle with the morpher on his wrist. Thoughts of his family moving to Mirinoi, leaving his friends and his place as a ranger raced through his mind as he tried to bring himself to tell the former ranger. He didn't want to leave his friends, and he had a responsibility as a ranger, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his family either. Of course he could have very well asked Calder's family if he could stay with him but he didn't want to just throw that at them with the move scheduled to be the middle of the next week, approximately two weeks before school started.

"My...my family is moving," Merrick finally brought himself to say, Conner looking at him with the same expression of that of an understanding teacher, "and it's not one of those moves that I could easily be able to join the rangers if they needed me."

"I'm sorry to hear that Merrick, it can't be easy to move that far away from your friends and especially with this being your senior year of high school," Conner offered rubbing the back of his neck, "so I'm guessing that you haven't told the others."

"That obvious huh?" he muttered in response clenching his fist.

"It's not hard to see the pain in your expression Merrick," Conner said standing up and walking around the desk, "and I understand that it's hard, but sometimes these choices come up."

"I want to go with them," Merrick explained shaking his head, "they're my parents after and and I can't leave them but…"

"But at the same time you can't bring yourself to leave your friends," Conner concluded leaning back against the front of the desk.

"Yeah…"

"Well Merrick I wish I could tell you that there's a right answer but unfortunately it ultimately comes down to what you believe to be the right one," Conner told him, making the blue ranger sigh in frustration.

"Then what am I supposed to do then, huh?" Merrick yelled in anger, "I can't just leave the team, leave my friends to fight, especially when they just kidnapped Jenna!"

"Merrick, I want you to listen to what I'm about to tell you," the former red ranger said sternly, placing his hand on his shoulder, "when some of the original rangers had to come to a decision to leave the team Zordon didn't stop them, and I'm not going to stop you, this is your decision to make and if you believe your place is with your parents then that's okay."

"...but what can I do, you told us that the Cyber Keys and the Cyber Connectors are bonded to our DNA how can I just hand it over to someone else?" Merrick asked trembling.

Conner didn't reply, instead he looked over to the file that he had on the desk, a file filled with information about the Primordial Crystal that Tommy had gathered along with what Calder and Jenna had obtained. Glancing back at the younger blue ranger, Conner could see that Merrick was looking just as lost as he had when he had to chose between soccer and being a ranger.

"I'm not going to tell you that everything is going to work out perfectly Merrick," he told the younger ranger.

Merrick looked up at this, fixing Conner with a confusion as the older ranger grinned at him.

"Just let me know what you decided to do okay."

"Yeah," Merrick muttered, his shoulders lowering a bit as he headed back to the main area of the cafe.

"And Merrick," Conner called out making him stop, "you're a good ranger Merrick and we would hate to lose you, but like I told you, you need to do what you think is right okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Conner I got some thinking I need to do," the blue ranger said grinning at their mentor.

As Merrick closed the door behind him and stood there for a moment, looking around the closed cyber cafe and spotting the others. Over in the corner of the cafe by the stage was Kira and Amy, the two yellows seemingly in a conversation of their own, of what Merrick didn't know. Over at one of the tables near the TVs was Calder on his laptop, with Trey next to him watching at the green ranger worked. If he was correct then the red and pink ranger were down in the team's headquarters talking with each other, the only one that wasn't there, much to everyone's dismay, was Jenna. Pushing that dark thought to the back of his mind Merrick headed towards the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialing a number and holding it to his ear. After a few rings the person on the other end finally picked up, Merrick taking a deep breath to ready himself.

"_Merrick what can I do for you?"_

"Dad I want to talk to you about moving to Mirinoi."


	22. Interlude III - Yellows

Amy sat on the stage forlornly as she fiddled with her morpher, the thing that she once held so dear and was so proud of now feeling like a five hundred pound weight on her wrist. Everything about the current day the rangers were having was nothing but a blur of motions as one thing ran into another, eventually coming to a close as Jenna was taken while they were busy fighting off the Gridlings and Technos. The yellow ranger could feel tears sting her eyes as she clenched her fist and trembled slightly in anger. Could she have done anything that would have kept Jenna save? Was there a way that she would have been able to stop Scores and save their friend?

"You look like you can use something to drink."

Amy looked up and saw Kira standing there, holding two cups of coffee and offering one to her. Taking the warm drink in her hands the yellow ranger took a sip of the dark liquid as Kira sat down in one of the chairs for the table next to the stage.

"So you want to talk about it?" Kira asked as she took a sip of her coffee as well.

"What's there to talk about?" Amy muttered looking at her drink, "we lost, Jenna was taken, and we have no clue how to get her back."

"Oh I wouldn't say you lost," the older yellow ranger offered with a hum, "more you've been put into check and now it's your turn."

"Since when did this become chess?"

Kira chuckled at the question and set her drink down as she crossed her legs and looked up at the ceiling. She recalled sitting here after hours when she was a ranger, or even sitting at Dr. Oliver's house, listening to stories of the past teams and how they would overcome their own trails. The Cyber Drive rangers were having some of the same issues that the past teams were having and, as much as she and Conner wanted to, they couldn't right out tell them what to do.

'All we can do is point them in the right direction,' Kira thought as she looked back at the younger yellow ranger, 'but what is that direction, Zordon please guide me.'

"Amy did Conner ever mention what brought the two of us together?" Kira asked with a soft smile.

"Oh uh...no he didn't," Amy replied confused, "but what does that have to do with our current situation?"

"It wasn't long before the Viralites started to capture all of the rangers teams," Kira explained picking up her cup again, "we both knew that we liked each other but neither of us wanted to make the first move, you see it wasn't long before that, that I had just gotten out of a long term relationship with our white ranger Trent."

The young ranger nodded as she took another sip from her drink, wondering just what it was that Kira was planning with this story.

"Anyway we were at Tommy's house having a birthday party for Kimberly, it wasn't long before both Ethan and Trent had to leave since they were heading out early the next morning to go back to their schools," Kira explained with a fond smile, "and at that time it was only me, Conner, and some other ranger couples left there, so Kat suggested that we played a board game."

"Sounds like fun," Amy remarked smiling slightly.

"Oh you would think that, except for that it was a couples game," the older yellow ranger replied shaking her head, "Conner and I tried to get out of it but they wouldn't have it, 'Oh suck it up and play,' Kim told us, and of course because we had no other alternative we played the game."

Amy chuckled at this, trying to imagine Kira and Conner sitting there playing a board game for couples while blushing like mad. To her it was an amusing sight and she could see Kira was trying to hold back her laughter as well.

"Okay so you guys were forced to play that game, what happened after that?" Amy asked, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Well it wasn't long after that we figured out just what type of couples game it was, it was a game of couples truth and dare."

"Oh God," Amy laughed holding her sides.

"Thankfully it wasn't a bedroom version but still, it was embarrassing for the two of us," Kira explained as she glanced over at the office Conner was in, "without getting into too much detail let's just say that it ended with me and Conner kissing while Kim and Kat took pictures and Tommy and Jason laughing at Conner."

Kira smiled as she saw Amy laughing, glad that she seemed to have forgotten the situation at least for a moment, and while she was calming down Kira finished off her coffee and set the cup down as the younger of the two of them shook her head. Amy sighed happily as she caught her breath, her troubles momentarily forgotten as she too finished off her drink and set her cup down.

"Thanks for telling me that story Kira but…"

"But what?" Kira asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you tell me that story?" Amy asked frowning slightly.

"Simply to get your mind off of what's going on at the moment," Kira explained tapping a finger against her knee.

"Huh?"

"I learned quite a bit from Kimberly and Katherine before everything happened," Kira told her, "and one of the things that they taught me was that you should clear your mind before going into battle, harmful thoughts can hinder you, a trait I'm sorry to say that some reds don't seem to have."

"Oh…" Amy muttered nodding her head.

"I have a feeling that the next adventure you take is going to be physically and mentally taxing for all of you," the older ranger explained looking at the younger girl, "with having to not only take down Scores and Alcon, but saving Jenna and the past rangers, and I fear that it might become too much for you."

"But we have to do it," Amy replied frowning.

"True and I wish that me and Conner could help you but we would only get in the way if Alcon joined the fight, plus we have a project that we're working on that currently needs our attention."

This caught Amy's attention as her head snapped up, the younger of the two about to say something before Kira cut her off.

"And no I can't tell you," Kira said smirking, "but since you told us about this possible incoming threat we need to put our attention on this project, we have a feeling it might help."

"Can't you at least give me a hint?" Amy pleaded, wanting to know more.

"Nope," Kira chuckled standing up, "Amy, Conner told me a bit about your past, and I'm proud to see a young girl that was about to be hurt by Zeltrax come so far as a young woman."

Placing her hand on her shoulder Kira gave it a small squeeze before heading towards the office.

"The past yellow rangers would be proud of you as well."

As Kira vanished into the office, Amy sat there and thought about what she was just told. Shaking her head she tried to rid herself of the memories of that day, or at least the memories of Jenna getting kidnapped, and looked around at the rangers who were upstairs. Kira was right, she needed to have a clear head before they went into their next battle, whatever that might be, because she knew the others were going to have their own problems. Drake would be wanting to save Jenna at all cost, Merrick seemed to be having a mental battle of his own that he wasn't talking about, Calder would be busy trying to find a way to get them into the Cyber World, Trey would be leading the team while Drake couldn't, and Kris would be worried about the red ranger. She needed a clear head to help in whatever way she could and she knew with the past yellow rangers backing her up she would.

"Don't worry Jenna," she muttered looking at her morpher, "we're going to save you, I promise."


	23. Interlude IV - Green and Fire

Calder groaned as he ran through yet another program given to him by Dr. Harlaown to help them get to the Cyber World. After the team had gotten back from their latest adventure Drake had shut himself downstairs in the team's headquarters, Kris following after him after the others had told Conner and Kira what had happened. The others then went off and did their own things, Calder taking this time to look through the programs that the doctor gave him. With the programs given to him by the doctor he was now working on a way to open up a Cyber Gate to allow them to get into the Cyber World so that they could get in there and save their friend. The others knew what he was doing so they had given him his space so that he could work but he was finding it hard to concentrate with his mind elsewhere. With him having been the first of the team to actually reach out and help Jenna when she was a Viralite, he felt responsible for her and felt that it was his duty to help save her.

But the programs given to him were complex, more so than he originally thought they would be, and he was having a hard time trying to figure them out. This frustrated him more then anything at the moment since the more time he spent working on this the more time Jenna was a prisoner to Alcon and his goons. He closed his eyes as he tried to take a deep breath so he could focus his mind, but thoughts of his friends and what they were going through made that hard to do. Slamming his fist onto the table, Calder bit down on his lower lip and ran through the program again, trying to figure out just what it was that he was missing. Out of the corner of his eyes though he saw someone sit down in the chair next to him and he glanced over to see Trey sitting there looking at the computer with interest.

"I'm surprised you came over here," Calder muttered looking back at his laptop.

"Well I figured we never really had a one on one talk," Trey stated with a smirk, "and I'm guessing now is as good as time as any."

Calder shrugged and continued to work as Trey looked at the computer screen and watched the green ranger work on the program.

"So this is going to get us into the Cyber World?" he asked curiously.

"With any luck, unfortunately I'm having a hard time figuring out this program," Calder admitted with a sigh, "I really wish that Dr. Harlaown would have come with us but…"

"But he had to go back into hiding until such a time that the Viralites are gone and he is safe from them," the sixth ranger finished nodding his head, "but I'm sure that he gave you the program because he had faith you'd be able to figure it out."

"Still I wish I had more time to talk to him about this," the green ranger grumbled as he continued to work.

"Well Drake was having a bit of a...mental struggle," Trey reminded his teammate scratching his head, "in all honesty I think it was the right thing to do to get him out of there at that moment."

"Yeah I get that," Calder remarked as he rubbed his face, "I think it was a good idea to get Drake out of there too."

The two sat there for a few moments, not sure what to say as Trey propped his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair, watching as Calder managed to get part of the program decoded. The sixth ranger knew that Calder was struggling with the lose of Jenna, they all were in their own way, but he knew that it hit the red and green ranger the hardest. Chewing on his lower lip Trey tried to think of something to say to the green ranger, something that would cheer him up, but even he was having a hard time trying to be cheerful.

"It's my fault really…"

"Huh?" Trey looked over at Calder, surprised at what he just heard.

"Jenna getting captured, the state of our team right now, it's my fault," Calder explained with a sigh, "she was...she was my responsibility, I had convinced her to leave the Viralites and join us, I was the one who helped her change into her human form, I was responsible for her."

"You can't blame yourself Calder, what happened with Jenna was a surprise for all of us," Trey reminded his, grasping his shoulder and squeezing it, "and once you get this project finished them we'll go to the Cyber World and save her."

"But I can't figure out how to finish it," the green ranger growled, slamming his fist on it again, "I'm not a genius like the three who created the Viralites, I'm just some prankster that can get lucky with a computer."

"That's not you talking Calder," the sixth ranger said frowning, "you're smart dude, you just need a little more time and…"

"TIME IS THE ONE THING WE DON'T HAVE RIGHT NOW!" Calder snapped as he glared at the sixth ranger.

Calder trembled as he pushed his laptop away, clenching his fist as he looked up at Trey.

"I should have been there to help her, then maybe she wouldn't have been captured, maybe Drake wouldn't blame me for his sister being taken and…"

"And who said Drake blames you?" Trey asked glaring at him, "who said that you being there would have saved her, or that she was just your responsibility?"

"I…."

"No one Calder, no one here blames you for what happened," Trey continued poking him in his chest, "no one that is but you."

Calder looked down at the ground, unable to bring himself to look at his friend at the moment. Trey was right, he had put all of the blame on himself when none of the others were blaming him. Still he felt responsible for what happened at the farm house, though if he were being honest he was sure the others did too, and he knew that they had to do something to save her. Trey reached over and took a hold of his laptop, pulling it back over to them so that it was in front of the green ranger before shifting forward in his seat.

"You said you feel responsible for what happened," he stated pointing at the laptop, "so then do something to fix it, figure this out and help us help you save her."

Calder blinked, Trey's words sinking in as he looked from the sixth ranger over to his laptop and then back again.

"I don't know if I can do it though, I'm missing something that I'm not sure I can get," he admitted shaking his head.

"And what do you need, cause maybe one of us can get it for you," Trey said grinning, "we're here to help you Calder."

"I...I need something from the Cyber World, something that I can use as a base to allow the gate to open up and allow us to go there," Calder said rubbing the back of his head, "if Jenna were here then I might be able to use...or well I could've used her had Dr. Harlaown not corrected her DNA but…"

"So you need something from the Cyber World?" Trey asked arching an eyebrow, "is that all you need?"

"I think that's what the program is missing, why Dr. Harlaown couldn't get it to work," Calder replied with a nod, "if I could just get a hold of something from there I might be able to finish this and get us to the Cyber World."

Trey nodded before taking of his morpher, holding it out to the green ranger who looked at it confused before he explained.

"When I first became Cyber Fire, back when I fought you guys, I guess that I simply used the power of the my Cyber Key to morph, however when I started to fight back Alcon had Digi create my morpher based of a template of the quantum morpher and corrupted it to control me," he explained as Calder took in from his hands, "so that morpher right there is from the Cyber World."

"That's brilliant!" Calder proclaimed excitedly, "really truly brilliant, and just maybe this is what I need to get the program finished!"

Connecting the morpher to his laptop he grinned as he saw the program go through the process of trying to connect the components from the morpher to the coding to get into the Cyber World. After a few minutes of anxious waiting the program popped up as complete and Calder jumped out of his chair excitedly.

"It worked!"

"That's great man," Trey said standing and looking at the computer, "so what do we need to do now."

"My laptop was only being used to finish the coding for the program," Calder explained handing the morpher back to Trey, "it's not strong enough to actually start it but the computer down in headquarters is strong enough."

"So we need to get this program into the Cyber Drive Computer?" Trey asked, Calder nodding in confirmation.

"I'll go downstairs and get it started, you get the others," he said grinning, "we're going to go save Jenna!"

A/N:

The next chapter should be up in the next couple of weeks, I'm trying to hurry up and finish this so I can get back to A New White Light, I would like to have hopefully had it up later this week but I have three test do to this week at school so that's going to be my main priority this week. Anyway may the power protect you all and have a good week.


	24. Ep 20 - A Score to Settle

Jenna rested her head against her knees as she listened to the chattering outside of where she was being held in the Cyber Fortress. She couldn't hear much, mostly the annoying clatter of the Gridlings and Technos, so she tried her best to mostly tune them out. It wasn't until she heard the barking orders of the Viralite commander that she started to pay any attention to her captors.

"I promise you commander once we show her to the rangers, they'll do anything we demand," Scores promised as the two walked into where she was being held, "it's in their nature to keep their loved ones safe."

"As long as I get those Cyber Keys then I don't care what happens to her," Alcon stated slamming the door behind him.

Without moving a muscle Jenna listened as they came closer, the two coming to a halt right in front of her.

"Well well well welcome back Gem," Alcon taunted her, "probably thought you'd never see this place again did you?"

Jenna didn't reply, her muscles tensing as she mentally debated trying to attack the armored commander. Scores seemed to read her mind as he grabbed a hold of her and pulled her up to her feet.

"You'll look at the Commander when he talks to you," Scores ordered pushing her forward.

Jenna stumbled a bit but quickly regained her footing before glaring back at the cyborg and turning to face Alcon.

"In all honesty I could have lived without seeing you again," she stated with a huff, "So what are you planning to do with me, change me back into Gem and erase my memory."

"Oh no we have a better plan for you," Alcon said pointing his sword at her, "one that will help me escape from the world into yours and allow to be finally finish off those power pest once and for all."

"Why do you even want to destroy the world Alcon?" Jenna asked looking at him intently, "honestly I'm interested, you never told me when I was with you."

"Ha if you haven't figured it out by now then why should I tell you?"

"Because it has to be more than just 'I have something against the humans,' that's just typical villain talk," the former Viralite said rolling her eyes, "but knowing you it probably would just be that."

"You'd be wise to not back talk Alcon," Scores threatened taking aim at her.

"Or what, you're not going to do anything to me," she pointed out turning to face Scores, "you get rid of me you lose any leverage you have over my brother and friends."

"We have the past…"

"You have the past rangers yeah, yeah but that's just it," Jenna cut Scores off shaking her head, "you kidnapped me for a reason, and I have a feeling it's not just because I onced work for you, cause you knew all along that Drake was my brother."

Spinning back around Jenna smirked at Alcon and took a couple of steps towards him, placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward.

"Maybe that's why you were so intent on me taking him out in the beginning, because you didn't want me to figure that out, and once I left you it was only a matter of time before that information made it's way to us, so now you have to change your plans."

"You always did have a mouth on you Gem," Alcon growled grabbing a hold of her, "But you're right, for the moment I need you alive."

Tossing her to the side Alcon sheathed his sword and clenched his fist in front of him.

"And as for my reasoning to destroy you pathetic humans, let's hear say I'm going to prove just how worthless you all are by wiping you grin the face of the planet."

"A show of power, that's why you killed my parents?" Jenna asked glaring at him.

"Ha! I got rid of those two so they wouldn't shut me down," Alcon told her, "only three people ever existed that could stop me and I was able to get rid of two of them."

"And the past rangers?" She questioned.

"An added bonus, with them out if the picture my victory was assured."

"And now it's only a matter of time before the commander is free and takes over the human world," Scores stated triumphantly.

"You're not going to get out of here," Jenna told them exasperated, "you need the cyber keys and the rangers will...never...give them...to…"

"Finally figured it out didn't you?" Alcon laughed, "that's why you're here, to get us the one thing we need to finally get out of here."

"I'm not going to help you," she exclaimed glaring at him, "I won't betray my friends."

"You might not, but I'm sure your brother would do anything to free you," Alcon pointed out 'matter-of-factly.'

Jenna's eyes widened as she took in what Alcon said. He was right in assuming that Drake would do whatever he could to save her, but to give up their Cyber Keys in the process? Well she hoped that he was intelligent enough to think things through before he did something that brash. Seeing that he managed to scare her Alcon turned around and left the room as Scores stood there and watched, the Cyborg Viralite looking over at Jenna before chuckling.

"Well then now that we have that all cleared up," he said walking past her, "you be a good girl and stay in here while I go talk to Digi."

As he closed the door behind him, Jenna could have sworn that she heard him laugh at her situation before saying.

"I'll be back for you in a little while."

With a sound of a few electronic beeps the door locked and Jenna was left alone once again. Clenching her fist she trembled for a few seconds before sitting down and resting her forehead against her knees. Closing her eyes she sighed as she felt tears start to sting her eyes at the thought that she was about to be used against her friends.

'Rangers, please think things through before you make a move.'

-Cyber Drive-

"And you're sure this will work?" Amy asked as the team watched Calder while he was underneath the Cyber Drive Computer.

"Ninety nine percent," the green ranger replied as he worked on some of the wiring.

"And that other one percent?" Amy asked concerned.

"Um...there may or may not be an explosion."

The team all took a step back as Calder continued to work, the green ranger wondering where Alpha was as he wished their robotic companion was there to help him. Cutting one last wire he grabbed another one and connected the two, grabbing some electrical tape and bringing the wires together.

"So how is this going to work Calder?" Conner asked curiously as the green ranger sat up.

"Once I start up the program it will take a while for the Cyber Gate to open up with enough power for us to get through," he answered rolling his shoulders.

"Why will there be a delay?" Drake asked frowning, feeling Kris squeeze his hand to keep him level headed.

"The program has to be pinpoint accurate," Calder explained, "too much power and it might allow Alcon to get through to our world."

"And too little power?" Drake questioned.

"The portal won't work, so the program has to find the correct power and that's going to take a little bit."

"How long do you think it will take?" Merrick asked arching one of his eyebrows.

"Not sure, maybe a couple of hours," Calder replied shaking his head, "And that's all depending on just what kind of power the gate requires."

"Maybe Alpha should be here, he could help and the two of you might be able to get it to work faster," Kris suggested, looking over at Conner and Kira.

The two looked at each other with expressions that none of the teens could read before Kira spoke up.

"Alpha is currently doing something for us, so at the moment he's unavailable."

"Why can't you just call him away from that for a little bit?" Amy asked confused.

"It's not that simple," Conner replied, "what Alpha is doing is important and it needs his full attention while it's being worked on."

"Are you going to tell us what this project is?" Drake asked looking at his guardian.

"All in due time rangers, let's just say that we're working on a somewhat of a back up plan," the former red ranger said before taking on a tone that Kira had only ever heard from Tommy, "for now we need to focus on saving Jenna."

The team all looked at their mentor in shock, never having heard him speak to them like that, but decided that he had his reasons. Taking a deep breath, Calder started up the program and turned around to watch as a swirl of neon blue started to grow and shrink in front of them.

"So that's the gate?" Kris asked walking over to it.

"In a beginning form yeah," Calder answered walking over to stand next to her, "once it's complete it will look more like a cybernetic grid."

"Huh, you know even when I was being controlled I never saw a Cyber Gate," Trey muttered as he watched the forming gate, "kind of weird."

The sirens started to go off the team turning around as Conner brought up the security system to see what was going on. As the video popped up they were greeted with a view of a bunch of Gridlings and Tecnhos attacking the civilians in the park.

"Looks like we have company," Trey said grinning.

"This shouldn't take us too long," Drake muttered, "let's go take care of these pieces of scrap metal."

"Right!"

Conner and Kira watched the team leave their hideout, Kira turning towards Conner when she was certain that they were out of hearing range.

"Should we really be keeping information from them Conner?" she asked, worried about what they were doing.

"I don't want to worry them about something that might not even happen Kira," Conner explained rubbing the back of his head, "Not with Alcon still being around."

"They still have the right to know."

"I get that, really I do," the former red replied, "believe me when I say that I'm having just as hard of a time as you are about keeping this from them, but like I told them, when the time comes we'll tell them."

"Are we even sure that they'll need this?" Kira wondered frowning.

"Hm?"

"What we're doing, what's to say that what they have now won't be enough," Kira said touching her wrist where her morpher use to be, "maybe we're doing this for nothing."

"You're right, maybe they won't need this," Conner agreed with a nod, "but won't it be better to have it and not need it then to…"

"Then to need it and not have it," Kira sighed, "sorry I guess I'm just worried."

"Yeah I am too," Conner muttered hugging her, "now I'm going to go check on Alpha, why don't you head upstairs and take care of Cyberspace."

Kira nodded and walked up to the internet cafe, Conner heading following after her and taking his car that he parked out front. With the space clear no one was there to see the gathering of purple energy in front of the computer, the energy glowing for a second before dispersing and revealing Destro. Looking around Destro took in the Cyber Drive Headquarters, the fan wielder seemingly unimpressed at what he saw.

"So this is where the Cyber Rangers go to after battle," he mused, "I would have expected a tall building with a robot and a giant, floating head in a tube."

Destro then saw something that both surprised and pleased him at the same time in the middle of the room, the currently forming Cyber Gate. Walking over to it Destro watched as the gate attempted to take form in front of him, the cybernetic energy constantly changing.

"It seems that the rangers are about to take on Alcon," Destro observed as he walked around the gate, "and this is the perfect opportunity to ensure that there will be nothing to get in the way of my Empress."

Unfolding his fan, Destro summoned the device that he had obtained from Digi's lab, the small box falling into his hand as he held it up and looked it over.

"Such a large power in such a small package," he proclaimed as he turned it over in his hand, "now then let's see the rangers deal with this."

Flipping the switch on the right Destro held out his hand and caught three small circular device with a red LED in the center. He then tossed the devices into the forming Cyber Gate and stepped back as he watched them flash a few times before vanishing, allowing Destro to once again look around the room.

"Now then, all that's left to do is to wait," he said turning around to leave, "once the rangers' gate is complete they'll be in for a big surprise."

-Cyber Drive-

The rangers made record time getting to the park and soon spotted the minions still attacking the civilians trying to escape from them. Rushing forward they got to work on distracting the Gridlings and Technos, attempting to help the people get out of the way at the same time.

"You would think that Alcon would have figured out that these things just don't work against us," Calder said as he sweep kicked the group surrounding him before pushing himself into the air and flipping over one that was attacking him.

"I'm not complaining," Amy replied as she flipped one over her shoulder and kicked one behind her into another one, "if he keeps sending these things then it's just going to be easier for us."

"I don't even think this is considered a warm up anymore," Kris joked as she kicked up upside the head.

The Techno stumbled back enough to allow Kris enough room to spin around and perform a few back flips, taking to the air and landing on said Techno's shoulders. The other minions noticed this, as did the Techno she landed on, and they took aim at her. Kris then jumped off as the Techno waves erratically to get them to not shoot. Drake moved quickly and caught Kris before she hit the ground, using the same momentum to spin around them around and allow the pink ranger to knock back the Technos and Gridlings around them. Trey chuckled to himself as he leaned to the side to avoid a Techno, the sixth ranger grabbing it by the back of the next and tossing it into the nearby trash can. Still moving he then ran up a tree and flipped over a couple of Gridlings, the two minions looking around confused until Trey tapped their shoulder and bashed their heads together when they looked back. He then heard a scream and looked around to see a small girl surrounded by the Viralite minions. Merrick noticed this too and the two charged off to help the little girl.

"Back off tin head," Merrick said as he pulled a Techno away, "can't you see she doesn't want to play with you."

Trey rolled underneath another Techno, pushing himself up off the ground and elbowing it in the stomach to put some distance between them.

"Seriously can't you pieces of junk take a hint?"

Trey quickly took care of the two that were attacking the girl, grabbing a hold of one and flipping it onto the ground before tripping the other that was now attacking him. Merrick used the momentum of the Techno that Trey just tripped to kick him in the back and knock him into the Gridlings he was fighting. As the two quickly finished off the minions Merrick turned around to check on the girl when Trey noticed that one of the Gridlings was still moving and aiming it's weapon at them.

"Watch out!" Trey warned as the Gridling fired at them.

Merrick looked back and noticed the attack, moving to shield the girl with his body but looked back when he heard the attack hit something. The blue ranger saw the attack hitting Trey square in the chest, knocking him off his feet and making him roll across the ground. Groaning Trey clutched his chest as Merrick ushered the girl off to her parents, the two of them running towards them, before he rushed over and took down the Gridling.

"You okay man?" Merrick asked helping Trey up.

"Yeah I'm fine," he promised grinning, "how about that girl?"

"She's with her parents," Merrick said patting Trey on the shoulder, "you had me worried there Trey."

"It was just a Gridling, no big deal, if it was a actual Viralite I would have been more worried," Trey explained giving him a thumbs up, "besides I'm not going to let one of my friends get hurt on my watch."

Trey ran off towards the others, Merrick watching him for a few seconds before shaking his head and running after him. As he ran towards the others to help finish off the last of the minions, Merrick thought about what Trey had said and put it in the back of his mind as he considered what his next move would be. As the team finished off the rest of the Techno and Gridlings they regrouped and watched as the minions all vanished in a stream of data, signalling the end of the fight.

"Well that was to be expected," Drake said looking around for any stragglers, "and it looks like that's all of them."

"Then why do I feel like something's about to happen?" Trey muttered looking at Drake.

Before Drake could respond a few laser blast fired off around them and the resulting explosion knocked the rangers to the ground. As the team groaned and got attempted to push themselves off they heard a laugh that they would know from anywhere and looked up to see Scores walking towards them through the heat waves of the attack.

"Oh great just what we need at the moment," Kris groaned, "a cyborg that can't take a hint to get lost."

"Funny Cyber Pink, I'll remember that when you're being destroyed," Scores remarked clutching his fist in front of him.

"Good luck with that," Drake stated as they stood up and pulled out their Cyber Keys, "you guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Cyber Drive, Get…"

"I wouldn't dot that if I were you rangers," Scores said stopping them.

The team stopped, their keys a mere inches fun their morphers, and looked at Scores in confusion. With a snap of his fingers Scores summoned some Gridlings, the five minions holding a struggling Jenna in their grasp. The rangers tensed up as they saw their friend, Scores speaking up at that time.

"I see we have reached an understanding."

"Let her go Scores!" Trey ordered making the cyborg laugh.

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon Cyber Fire," he replied amused, "but I'll make you a deal if you're willing to listen."

"Like we'd ever make a deal with you Scores," Amy spat irritability.

"Oh you might if it means you get this traitor back," The cyborg offered, his tone of voice smug as he knew he had them in a bind.

The team couldn't move not knowing what to do at moment, each of them hoping that someone would know what to do.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Scores said walking over to Jenna, "if you rangers want her back so much then meet me in the quarry in an hour with your Cyber keys, you give us those and we'll give you her."

"Don't do it guys!" Jenna called out catching their attention, "don't give up your Cyber Keys just for me, the Earth needs the rangers more than I do."

"Jenna…" Kris muttered frowning as she clutched her chest.

Drake growled as he clenched his fist and glared at cyborg Viralite.

"Not surprised that your commander would stoop this low Scores."

"Heh no I guess you wouldn't be would you," Scores laughed as he walked over to Jenna, "you know the deal though, bring me your Cyber Keys in one hour and you get her back."

Without another word, Scores left before the rangers could gather themselves and move to attack, the Gridlings and their boss vanishing in a stream of data along with Jenna.

"So what do we do now?" Amy asked, not sure what to do.

"What we were going to do in the first place, we save Jenna," Drake said, the others looking at him in shock, "what did you really think that was going to change?"

"We never thought that Drake," Merrick promised patting him on the shoulder, "but what are we going to do we can't just give up our Cyber Keys."

"I know that!" Drake barked trembling, Trey stepping in between the two.

"Drake take a deep breath and calm down," Trey ordered, "all Merrick is saying is we need to come up with a plan."

"Right, right sorry Merrick," Drake apologized with a sigh.

"It's cool man," the blue ranger said with a nod.

"Right then, planning time?" Kris asked looking between the red and sixth ranger.

"Yeah," Drake agreed, "come on we need to get back to Cyberspace."

-Cyber Drive-

Kira looked up from the register she was working at when she heard the front door to Cyberspace open up. Getting ready to welcome the new customers she smiled when she saw that it was the rangers, her smile falling however when she noticed their demeanor.

"Okay who wants to tell me what's going on?" she asked as they walked over to her.

"Scores has Jenna," Amy replied, Kira arching an eyebrow at the response.

"Okay since I already knew that do you want to tell me what happened after that?"

"He gave us an ultimatum," Calder said sitting down on one of the barstools, "he gives us Jenna and in return…"

"In return we give him our Cyber Keys," Trey said biting the tip of his thumb, "but we can't just give them up, if we do Alcon wins."

"What other choice do we have?" Kris asked pouting.

"Jenna told us not to give them up but we have to save her, she's our friend," Calder pointed out.

Trey watched the group as they tried to figure out what they next move should be, the sixth ranger also keeping his eyes on the quiet red ranger. As he did this though he also thought about what their next move might be as well recalling a certain gift that Harlaown recently gave them that might assist them.

"I can check the Cyber Gate to see if it's ready or not but there's no telling that it will be done before the hour is up," Calder suggested, "I mean if it is then we can use it to slip in and save Jenna before we have to choose giving them our powers."

"We need to remember that Jenna didn't want us to give up our powers to save her," Trey pointed out, "she knows that there's a lot more at stake if we give up our powers and as much as I hate to say it maybe we should work on the Cyber Gate so we can stop Alcon."

"And risk Jenna getting hurt?" Amy asked angrily, "think about what they might do to her."

"And think about what Alcon will do to the entire world if he gets out Amy," Merrick shot back, "I don't like it either but we can't just give up our powers."

"Calder hypothetically what would happen if they overpowered the Cyber Gate they were creating to free Alcon?" Trey asked looking at the green ranger.

"Hypothetically? Well in any instance if you were to underpower something then obviously it wouldn't work," he said rubbing his chin as he thought about.

"Yeah but I want to know what would happen if you overpowered it," he reminded him, the others wondering what it was he was after.

"There's a good chance that it might implode on itself or explode due to the amount of power, but I'm not sure what what the percentage of that chance would be," Calder replied unsure, "that and I'm not just how much power that would be to do that."

"Give me a ballpark estimate."

"Seventy-five, twenty-five percent maybe, possibly eighty twenty percent," the green ranger answered.

"Seventy five and eighty being that it goes wrong for them?" Drake asked curiously.

"Yeah normally having too much power can overload a system and cause a catastrophic backlash, destroying some of the systems in it."

Trey nodded as he leaned against the counter, mulling over what Calder just said and noticing that Drake was looking at him.

"Something on your mind bro?" Trey asked cautiously.

"I'm trying to figure out what's on your mind," he replied frowning.

"Not so sure myself," the sixth ranger muttered.

"So what are we going to do?" Kris asked looking over to Kira.

Kira leaned over the counter giving them a sad smile as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry rangers, but this decision is your's to make, I can't you what to do," she apologized.

"Drake, you have something man?" Merrick asked looking at the red ranger.

Drake remained quiet for a few seconds, going over every possible plan that he could think of but nothing seemed to work for him. With a sigh the red ranger shook his head and stood up knowing that his friends weren't going to like what he was going to say.

"We have to save Jenna, I'm not going to lose my sister again," he said clenching his fist, "and as much as it pains me the only way to do that is to give them our Cyber Keys."

"Drake…" Kris whispered sadly.

"Besides, once we get the Cyber Gate up and running we'll just take them back before Alcon can use them," he promised grinning.

The others grinned as it seemed the red ranger was back with them, though Kira noticed that Trey was messing with something on his morpher.

"Let's head out rangers we have a friend to save," Drake ordered, the others nodding.

"Let me grab something from downstairs first," Trey said pushing himself off the counter.

Drake nodded in agreement, though he was unsure of what it was that his friend was thinking. After running downstairs and back to the team Trey grinned as as the team left again, Kira noticing that the sixth ranger had slipped something in Drake's pocket/ Pulling out her phone she hit the speed dial for Conner and put the phone up to her ear just in time to hear it ring the first time.

"_What's up Kira?"_ Conner asked after the third ring.

"Scores offered the rangers a ultimatum," Kira explained quietly, "the Cyber Keys for Jenna."

"_What did they decide on?"_

"I'm not sure, but Trey seemed to have a plan," Kira replied, hearing Conner sigh on the other end.

"_I hope it's a good one,"_ the former red ranger stated.

"So do I, I'm just hoping nothing bad happens to Jenna," Kira said with a nod.

"_I'm more worried about Drake, he just found out that his sister was Gem only to have her taken away from him again, that might cloud his judgement,"_ Conner pointed out making Kira smile.

"I'm sure he'll do fine, he trained under you after all." she reminded him.

"_And I'm such a good person at not letting my emotions cloud my thoughts."_

"You got better once you trained under Tommy and Jason," Kira reminded him, "they'll do fine I'm sure of it, the power will guide them."

"_Right."_

"So how's it going over there?" Kira asked curiously.

"_Faster than we thought it would, thanks to all of the info we got from the computers here we're almost complete, just need a few more hours,"_ Conner replied, _"the weird thing is I don't even recognize the place anymore."_

"It's changed?" Kira asked amazed.

"_It's something you'd have to see," _Conner explained making her roll her eyes.

"I'll try to get over there as soon as I can," she said smiling.

"_Alright, I'll see you when you get here."_

"Be safe my T-Rex," Kira whispered into the phone.

"_You too Ptera," _Conner replied before hanging up.

As Kira put up her phone she looked towards the door of Cyberspace and sighed as she thought of the rangers.

"You be safe too okay Rangers, may the power protect you."

-Cyber Drive-

Alcon was beside himself as he watched the scene play out before him with Scores giving the rangers the ultimatum. His plans to get out of the Cyber World and destroy the human world were almost upon him and he was sure that the rangers would do as they were told and give up their powers to save their friend. Alcon noticed that Scores had vanished along with the Gridlings and Jenna, Scores appearing in the room in front of him while he was certain that the Gridlings had taken their prisoner back to her cell.

"A remarkable performance Scores," Alcon complimented him, "you've gotten better since your upgrade."

"Thank you Commander Alcon," Score said bowing, "now that the choice is their's all wee must do is wait for the time to come and their Cyber Keys will be ours."

"And once we have those I'll be able to complete the gate portal to free you Commander," Digi said from his place next to Alcon's throne.

"Good," Alcon said standing up, "and once that happens I'll be able to finally destroy the humans and their precious Earth."

"Oh what a glorious day it will be," Digi cheered, clapping happily.

"Now then Scores head to the quarry and give me those Cyber Keys," Alcon order, the cyborg Viralite vanishing without a word.

-Cyber Drive-

"KEYA!"

The rangers appeared in the quarry, Scores spotting them from his perch on top of one of the destroyed rocks. Landing the team lined up next to Drake, the red ranger glaring daggers at their Viralites foe.

"Ah rangers, I was almost worried that you wouldn't show up," Scores called out tauntingly.

"Alright Scores we're here, now give us back Jenna," Drake ordered, making Scores laugh.

"That's not the deal, first you give me the Cyber Keys then you get the traitor."

"No way you give us Jenna first," Kris argued, stomping her foot.

"The more time you spend arguing with me the less of a chance you have a seeing her again," the Cyborg reminded them summoning a hexagonal box, "now then as stated the Cyber Keys for your friend."

Drake clenched his fist but stepped forward, pulling out his Cyber Key and demorphing in the process. Looking at the one thing he felt gave him a purpose after all he been through in his life he held it tightly in his fist before placing it in the box, a red grid going across the surface.

"And with that the red ranger is gone," Scores laughed as he stepped to the side.

"I guess this is it," Amy muttered stepping forward and demorphing, "if you hurt her."

"You have no power and more Cyber Yellow so don't think you can threaten me," Scores barked as she placed her's in, a yellow grid appearing.

Merrick and Trey nodded, both of them stepping and demorphed before placing their Keys with the others, both a blue and a dark red grid going over the surface. Kris and Calder then stepped forward and demorphed, Kris placing her's in and watching the pink grid.

"You realize that we're going to get these back right?" she hissed at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Good luck with that Cyber Pink, once I get these to Commander Alcon it will be the end of your pathetic world," he said looking at the green ranger, "one more and the power rangers will be history."

"I'm sorry guys, this was all my fault," Calder said placing his Key in the box, "if I hadn't had helped Jenna then…"

"Then we would have never have found out the truth about her," Kris said smiling, "it's not your fault."

"Yeah man if anything we should be thanking you," Merrick said giving him thumbs up.

"Your foolish sentiment is making me sick," Scores groaned closing the box, "but none of that matters now that I have these."

"Alright Scores you have what you want, now give us back Jenna," Drake ordered, Scores laughing in response.

"You fools thought that I was actually going to give her back, once Alcon shows up here it won't matter where she is, she'll meet the same end as all of you!"

"You lied to us!" Kris yelped.

"Of course I did, what did you expect?" Scores asked holding out a data chip, "now then let's see how you do against the Technos and Gridlings without your powers."

Firing cannon at them the rangers were flung through the air and hit the ground as he summoned what looked to be a hundred of the Viralite minions. Groaning the rangers stood up and heard Scores laughing at them.

"Goodbye rangers, I don't believe I'll be seeing you again," he said as he started to disappear.

"No!" Drake yelled running after him.

Jumping to tackle the cyborg Drake fell to the ground as Scores vanished right before he could get him. The others ran over and helped him up, all of them backing up when they saw the minions getting ready to attack.

"What are we going to do?" Merrick asked as the looked around.

"The only thing we can do, we fight," Drake answered getting into a fighting stance, "let's take them down!"

The rangers charged towards the minions, each of them splitting up to cover more ground. Sweep kicking a couple of minions, Drake rolled out of the way as a Gridling brought its staff down where he once was. As he stood up though he was struck in the gut and pushed back into a couple of Technos, the two of them grabbing a hold of him. Flipping them over his shoulder he regained his footing only for some more of them to attack him. The others weren't having as much luck as they were being overpowered and outnumbered by all of the Gridlings and Technos.

"There's too many of them!" Merrick called out before getting knocked to the ground.

"Just keep trying we can't stop," Trey replied, groaning as he was punched in the gut and then hit in the back with one of the Gridling's staff.

Doing a couple of backflips Kris panted as she and Amy stood back to back, the girls surrounded by a mass of the minions.

"This shouldn't be this hard," the pink ranger complained holding her wrist after blocking an attack.

"We don't our powers anymore," Amy groaned, "so these guys are going to be stronger than normal."

Being flipped through the air, Calder scrambled to stand up and grabbed a hold of his left arm as he felt a sharp pain go through it.

"We have to do something we're not going to last much longer," Calder said as he was ambushed by some Technos.

"We need to pull out, once we get back to headquarters we can think of something," Drake ordered, the others nodding and pushing back against the Viralites.

The rangers managed to free themselves the group of teens running to escape from the small army. Their only hope being the get back to their base of operation and that the Cyber Gate would be read for them to go through.

-Cyber Drive-

The rangers made it back to their headquarters, Trey closing the back door behind him before collapsing to the floor.

"That wasn't fun," he groaned as the others rubbed some sore spots on their bodies.

"I can't believe it, we don't have our powers anymore," Amy muttered dejectedly.

"We're no longer rangers," Merrick said sitting down.

"Hey come on guys," Drake said walking over to them, "we're still rangers, even without our powers."

"Yeah but what are we going to do, all we have are the Ultra Keys and those were for when we fought Alcon," Merrick pointed.

Trey glanced over at the blue ranger and then over at the still forming Cyber Gate, his hand sliding into his pocket as he felt a smooth flat box that his uncle had given him. It was usually meant for cigarettes but since he didn't smoke he used it to carry random things, and right now it was holding something important for the team.

"I know that we can't just bust out the Ultra Keys but we also can't just give up," Drake reminded them trying to boost their morale, "Conner told be 'once a ranger, always a ranger' just because we don't have our powers doesn't mean we can't do what's right."

"So what are you suggesting?" Calder asked curiously.

"Like I said before, we go to the Cyber World and get back Jenna and our Cyber Keys," Drake said confidently, "all we have to do is wait until the Cyber Gate is finished."

"Actually," Trey said pulling out the box from his pocket, "as much as I would love to get the Ultra Keys back that's not going to be necessary."

The others looked at him confused, Trey merely smirking as he held out the silver box to the red ranger. Taking the box in his hand, Drake looked it over and frowned as he opened it up, his eyes widening as he saw what was inside. Six Cyber Keys, not in the hands of Alcon or his Viralite underlings.

"What the!" Amy said looking over Drake's shoulders.

"No way," Merrick and Calder stated in shock.

"Trey how did you get these?" Drake asked as they all took their Cyber Keys.

"It wasn't easy believe me," Trey replied as he took back the cigarette box, "honestly trying to get these from you guys and slipping the Ultra Keys in there place was difficult to do before we got to the quarry."

"I can't believe this," Merrick said enthusiastically.

"You rock Trey," Amy cheered as she hugged him.

"Heh, thanks Amy."

"But why?" Drake asked still confused, "why switch the keys?"

"I knew we couldn't just give up our powers, we're going to need them when we go and save Jenna," Trey explained frowning, "but we couldn't just give them nothing either, not with her life on the line."

"That's why you wanted to know about overpowering the gate," Calder proclaimed finally understanding what was going on.

"Yep," the sixth ranger said with a nod.

Drake grinning and punched him in the arm, Trey returning the gesture before they gripped each other's hand.

"That was some great thinking bro," he complimented.

"Thanks but now we need to focus on getting to the Cyber World," Trey pointed out motioning towards the Cyber Gate.

"Trey's right, Calder how much longer until it's ready?" Drake asked looking at the green ranger now working on the computer.

"Almost done, just a few more…"

The Cyber Gate sparked to life in front of them the rangers all stepping back in shock from the loud crack of sound it created.

"Alright there we go," he said grinning.

"Okay rangers we know what we have to do," Drake said as the others nodded, "we go in, save Jenna, and get out, and if the time comes we fight Alcon and end this once and for all."

The team got ready to go through the portal, Calder making some last minute adjustments when three red dots started to flashed in the gate and caused the computer started to spark. Shielding his face, Calder stepped back and the others looked over in shock before looking back at the Cyber Gate. The Gate started to grow unstable, sending bolts of electricity towards them and making them jump out of the way.

"Calder what's going on?" Drake asked looking over at him.

"I don't know, the gate's suddenly become unstable," he said trying to get the computer up and running again, "we need to get out here it's about to blow!"

"The cafe!" Kris reminded them, the others looking at her wide eyed.

"Let's go!" Drake ordered, all of them running upstairs.

As they reached the top of the stairs they spotted Kira looking at them confused as they ran over to her.

"What's going on, did you guys already get Jenna back?" Kira asked not sure what was going on.

"Kira we need to get everyone out of here, the Cyber Gate became unstable and it's about to blow," Amy explained frantically.

Before Kira could asked a follow up question she felt the ground shake and heard a murmur from the main room of the cafe. Without a word she walked over to the fire alarm and pulled the lever causing it to go off and motioned for the team to enter the other room.

"Alright everyone this isn't a drill we need everyone out now!" Kira said as she walked out of the kitchen.

The teens in the cafe all looked at her in shock before rushing to get out the front door, Kira turning to the rangers.

"That means you too."

"Wait where's Calder?" Merrick asked looking.

"I think he went back downstairs," Kris said as Trey nodded and rushed back to the base.

"Trey!" Drake yelled at him.

"Go, I'm going to get Calder," he said rushing down the stairs.

As he got into the base he spotted Calder as he rushed about trying to grab things, Trey noticing that the Gate was growing more and more unstable and sending more bolts of electricity everywhere.

"Calder what are you doing?" he asked running over to him.

"I need to get somethings from here," Calder replied grabbing some papers.

"We need to get out of here now," Trey said grabbing him, "come on."

"Wait I still have things in here I need."

Pulling him up the stairs Trey finally let him go when they got upstairs and the two ran as the ground started to crack behind them.

"Trey, Calder!" Amy yelled as she spotted them running out the front door.

"Get back!" Trey yelled back waving for them to move.

Before they could process what he said though the Cyberspace Cafe exploded behind the two rangers knocking them off their feet and causing the team to shield their eyes.


	25. Ep 21 - A Final Connection pt1

"_Calder what are you doing?" the sixth ranger asked running over to him._

"_I need to get somethings from here," Calder replied grabbing some papers._

"_We need to get out of here now," Trey said grabbing him, "come on."_

"_Wait I still have things in here I need."_

_Pulling him up the stairs Trey finally let him go when they got upstairs and the two ran as the ground started to crack behind them._

"_Trey, Calder!" Amy yelled as she spotted them running out the front door._

"_Get back!" Trey yelled back waving for them to move._

_Before they could process what he said though the Cyberspace Cafe exploded behind the two rangers knocking them off their feet and causing the team to shield their eyes._

-Cyber Drive-

The fire from the destroyed building that was once Cyberspace heated up to air to a point that it was hard for the rangers to breath. Groaning Drake got up onto his knees he looked around and coughed as the smoke filled his lungs and impaired his visions of his friends. From what he could see though was that the other five rangers were all getting to their feet, all of them covered in soot and grime from the explosion. Not far to his right, Kris was limping over to him, holding her arm and he could see a bit of blood trickling down her arm, but the pink ranger for the most part looked intact and frowned as she looked around.

"I...I can't believe it," she muttered, "Cyberspace is gone."

"All our tech, our base," Calder said dejectedly, "all of it's been blown to pieces."

Drake nodded solemnly and looked around, all that he had come to recognize as home to him over the summer was now destroyed right in front of him. But he noticed that someone else was missing that had just been with them as they ran out of the cafe, a certain former yellow ranger.

"Wait, where's Kira?" Drake asked looking around, "I thought she was with us."

"I'm right here rangers," came Kira's reply.

Turning around the team spotted the older yellow ranger and ran over to her, Kris and Amy hugging her and making her smile. To say that she was relieved to see the group of teens would be an understatement, she had come to love them over the small time she knew them and didn't want them to be hurt more than was possible for a ranger, as it had been with her when she had met Kimberly and Kat. But after they had gotten out of the Cyberspace Cafe she had to get to work and help clear the area of civilians to make sure no one got hurt and she had just been able to remove herself from that to go and check on them.

"Is everyone okay, I don't see anyone missing so…"

"We're all as good as we can be at the moment Kira," Amy promised, "but where did you run off to?"

"I was helping to make sure that there were no civilians around when the building exploded," Kira explained with a frown, "I had hope that I wouldn't have had to tell you the same but…"

"So what are we going to do now?" Merrick asked trying to wipe some of the soot off, "I mean the Cyber Gate we were going to use just kind of blew up on us?"

"I'm not sure, but what I do know is that our mission hasn't changed," their red ranger promised, "We're still going to fight back against the Viralites, and we'll find another way into the Cyber World, with it without a base right now."

"That's all well and good but like Merrick said we don't have a Cyber Gate anymore," Trey pointed out as he wiped his hands on his pants, "so how are we going to even get to the Cyber World?"

"We'll figure something out, we always do," Drake reminded them, pulling from his wallet the picture of him and Jenna with their parents after they were born that he got from Harlaown.

The others all nodded in agreement, Kris taking a hold of his hand and giving it a soft squeeze before he put it back in his wallet and looking up at his team he gave them a look of confidence.

"Alcon hasn't just taken the past rangers now, he's taken one of our friends and if he thinks that we're going to sit back and allow that then he's in for a big surprise."

The other rangers cheered in agreement, Kira standing off to the side and smiling as she watched the team. As Drake suggested trying to clean up some of the rubble to see if they could find anything that could help them the former yellow ranger felt her phone vibrate and saw that she had a text from Conner asking her to come to their former base. With a quick nod to the two female rangers Kira left the team to their work and headed towards the very place that started the Dino Thunder team's adventure.

-Cyber Drive-

"ARGH!" Alcon roared as he stood up from his throne, watching the Cyberspace Cafe be torn asunder.

"Commander I assure you that I will find whoever it was that has…"

"Oh I know who it was Scores," the Commander Viralite yelled cutting him off, "that spy Destro may have just destroyed my chance at taking those pesky rangers out myself."

Scores tilted his head to the side in confusion, not sure what to say at his commander's proclamation.

"Forgive me Commander but...would it not be easier to destroy the human world if the Cyber Rangers were gone?"

Alcon spun around and lashed out with his sword, the tip of the blade missing the Cyborg by less than an inch, causing his right hand monster to stumble back to avoid it.

"You disappoint me Scores, have you gone so soft that you wish the rangers destroyed by someone else?"

"Of course not Commander," Scores apologized with a bow, "forgive me for my foolish response."

Putting up his sword up, Alcon walked down the steps in front of his throne and up to the floating holographic screen.

"Bring me Digi, I want answers as to what Destro did," Alcon ordered, Scores walking out of the room.

Seconds later Digi waddled in, his mustache twitching from side to side as he wondered why the Commander had summoned him during his work on building the device that would power the gates that they had to release him.

"Commander Alcon, what a pleasant surprise," Digi sucked up with a bow, "may I ask what this summon is for?"

"Destro has managed to destroy the Cyber Rangers' base," Alcon growled, keeping his back to him, "and I want to know how."

Digi watched the screen closely, trying to spot anything that might give him a clue as to what is going on but couldn't find anything that would catch his attention. The Scientist Viralite knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell that to his Commander, and tried to think of anything that might have been out of the ordinary.

"I'm sorry Commander but I can't spot anything that would…" Digi started before realizing something.

"What is it Digi?" Alcon ordered.

"Oh how could I forget, it's a long shot but in fact it might actually be what's happening," Digi continued as he started to pace the room as he mentally went through a check list.

"Digi…" Alcon warned getting more and more irritated.

"Forgive me Commander Alcon but if I'm correct then I may have a clue about what Destro did to destroy the rangers' base," Digi explained, his mustache twitching erratically, "you see when Destro was last here and you fought him he managed to get a hold of one of my discarded devices."

"And what device would that be Digi?" Scores questioned from where he was standing next to the door.

"Back when we started to gather the Cyber Gates I was working on a device that would power the gates to a point that Commander Alcon would be able to get through it."

"So you were working on the same device that you are now?" Alcon stated matter-of-factly, "what's your point?"

"I didn't have the same blueprints then that Scores had recently obtained," Digi said turning to look at the screen, "I had created that device in a hope that we would be able to achieve your goal Commander but when I had finished it and tested it, the device never worked."

Walking over to the floating holographic screen he looked at the explosion once more, Scores wondering just how much longer it would be before the Commander destroyed the Scientist Viralite for stalling.

"Every test I had for it, it always over powered the gate and caused it to explode on me, so I had tossed it into the discard bin without a second thought and got to work on capturing the rangers, that must be what Destro grabbed before he vanished."

"And why did you not think to destroy that device Digi?" Alcon pressed angrily.

"L-like I-I said Commander, I had s-started work on c-c-capturing the past rangers to get them out of the way for you," Digi stammered in fear as Alcon towered over him.

"And what a good job you did there," Scores pointed out, "two of the past rangers have gotten free and now they had started their own ranger team to stop us."

"N-now you, you s-stay out of this Scores!" Digi protested indignantly, "I'll have you know that if it weren't for me then you would still be that southern talking, gunslinging, failure that you were before you became this."

"Need I remind you that it's the Viralites that you've created that have yet to defeat the rangers," Scores reminded him, "and it was your programming that failed when Gem left us."

"That wasn't my fault, if it weren't for that Cyber Green convincing her to leave then…"

"ENOUGH!" Alcon roared, effectively silencing them, "I don't want to hear anymore excuses, the fact of the matter is YOU created the device that Destro used to destroy the rangers base, which means that even without their powers they were planning on coming here to save the past rangers and their friend which means that had the means of creating their own Cyber Gate."

Storming back over to his throne Alcon spun around with a swish of his cape and sat down before stabbing his sword into the ground in front of him. Tightening his grip on his sword he processed all of the information that he had just gained from his underlings and tried to come up with a plan when he noticed that the rangers were on the screen, pushing through the rubble of the destroyed building.

"And it seems that not even Destro was competent enough to finish them off," he growled, "which means that they still pose a threat to me."

"Commander without their powers they clearly don't have the necessary strength to fight you," Scores said confidently, "allow me to take a squad of Technos and Gridlings to finish them off."

Alcon was about to respond when a loud beeping sound started to echo through the room, a map replacing the video of the rangers and zooming in on a large Cyber Gate that had just appeared in the soccer fields of the high school.

"Hm a good idea Scores, but instead let those powerless rangers come to you," Alcon ordered, "go to their high school and keep them from the Cyber Gate, I have a feeling that they'll use it to get here."

With a nod Scores vanished from the room in a stream of data, Alcon pushing himself out of his throne and pulling his sword out of the ground.

"And as for you Digi, you will return to the lab and finish the device to power up the gates to allow me to leave here."

"Of course Commander, in fact it's almost complete," Digi promised with a bow, "just a few more touches and I'll place the rangers' Cyber Keys into power it up."

"Then get to work," Alcon commanded as Digi scampered to leave the room.

With no one left in the throne room but him, Alcon switched the view on the screen back to the rangers and watched them carefully.

"Be warned rangers, your time is coming to an end, and once you're out of the way the Human World will be destroyed and I shall stand victorious."

-Cyber Drive-

The team had spent the better part of the hour pushing through the rubble of Cyberspace as they tried to look from any remains of their base. The further down they dug though the more they started to feel that they wouldn't even be able to find anything from the wreckage.

"Is anyone finding anything?" Amy asked as she wiped her hands off using her jeans.

"Nothing over here," Trey grumbled as he and Drake toss a rather large chunk of concrete to the side.

"And we're not getting anything over here," Merrick replied as he and Calder dug through the rubble.

"I hate to say it rangers," Kris sighed as she pushes some hair out of her eyes, "but I don't think we're going to find anything."

"I think Kris is right," Calder agreed standing up, "our base was the epicenter of the explosion if we find anything from there it would be a miracle."

"Drake you have anything to say?" Trey asked looking over at the red ranger.

Drake didn't reply, instead he continued to shift through the pile of rocks and concrete when he suddenly felt something smooth and cool to the touch. Frowning he started to clear out the area he was digging in, his friends all walking over to him when he didn't reply.

"Um, hello Earth to the red ranger," Merrick said bending down next to him, "we're trying to talk to you."

"Drake is everything okay?" Kris asked concerned, reaching out to touch his arm.

"Just give me a second guys," Drake replied as he kept digging.

Finally Drake managed to unEarth what it was that he touched and pulled out a crystal shard, the others looking at it in shock.

"That's one of the Primordial Shard," Amy muttered.

"But...but that's impossible, they were under lock and key in the base, how did that survive?" Merrick asked confused.

"I don't know," Drake said turning the shard around in his hand, "but it's here and if this one is here…"

"Then maybe the others are around here as well," Trey concluded.

The team looked at one another and quickly got to work digging through the rubble in a hope that they would find the other shards of the Primordial Crystal. After a few moments of digging they started to find what they were looking for, Kris, Amy, Calder, and Trey all pulling out the shards from the rubble and holding them up for the others to see.

"That's the five of them that we had," Merrick muttered as they regrouped, his eyes on the shard in Trey's hand, "so now that we have them what do we do?"

"Not sure, me and Jenna still weren't a hundred percent on just what we should do with them," Caler admitted sheepishly, "but still if we found them then maybe there's a reason for that and…"

The sound of beeping coming from the green ranger's pocket stopped his train of thoughts as he pulled out his phone, his eyes going wide as he looked at the screen.

"No way…"

"Calder what's going on?" Drake asked frowning.

"I totally forgot I did this," Calder replied excitedly, "a while ago me and Jenna connected my phone to the computer in the Cyber Drive base so that way if we missed an alert it would show up on my phone."

"And why didn't you do this to the rest of our phones?" Merrick asked folding his arms over his chest.

"That's not the point at the moment Merrick," the green ranger said showing them the phone, "the point is that a Cyber Gate just showed up…"

Reaching into his other pocket he pulled out a small device that looked similar to their morphers, and gave his team a pleased grin.

"And I think I have a way to use it to get us into the Cyber World."

-Cyber Drive-

Following the signal to the Cyber Gate, the rangers made their way towards Reefside High School and onto the soccer fields.

"Alright Calder so what do we need to do?" Drake asked as they made their way to the middle of the field.

"We just need to find the Cyber Gate, once we do that I should be able to use this device to allow us to go through it to the Cyber World," Calder explained as he started to mess with it, the lights on the device starting to flash red, "once I do that we can go and save Jenna and the past rangers."

Before anyone could say anything else the Cyber Gate appeared to their left near the goal, small flashes of electricity coming off of it.

"Anyone else getting the feeling that this is the gate we were creating?" Kris asked uncomfortably.

"No no this is great, if this is the one we created back at the base then all I have to do is use this device to stabilize it," Calder said as he continued to work on said device, "I just need a few more minutes to calibrate it."

Drake nodded but his attention was soon captured as the sound of dial up could be heard, the rangers seeing Scores appear in front of the Gate.

"You rangers really don't know when to give up do you?" Scores asked amused, "even without your powers you're willing to throw your lives away."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself Scores," Drake retorted as they group took a step forward to shield Calder, "what makes you think that we're powerless?"

"Maybe the fact that I took your powers from you myself, or was that so traumatizing that you forgot already Cyber Red?"

The rangers all lined up, Calder joining them this time as they activated their morphers much to Scores confusion.

"What is the meaning of this, you don't have your powers so there's no way that you can fight me," Scores bellowed in irritation, "so just give up you've lost!"

"Man this is almost painful to watch," Merrick said looking over at Drake, "what do you say leader man?"

"You guys ready?" Drake asked holding up his morpher.

"Ready!"

"Cyber Drive, Get Connected!"

"Firewall Activate!"

The rangers sped down the cyber highway, quickly morphing and downloading their cyber weapons. Taken aback Scores quickly shook if his initial shock and aimed his cannon at them.

"What is this, you're not suppose to have your powers," Scores proclaimed as he looked at the rangers.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Calder teased as he and Merrick high fived.

"If you think that we're just going to lay down and let you take over the world then you're more of an idiot then I thought Scores," Drake said shouldering his sword.

Scores let out a low growl as he clenched his fist, the cannon on his other hand still aimed at the rangers. He didn't like that he had just been made a fool of and if these rangers wanted to do that to him, well they had better be ready to pay for it. Without another word the Cyborg Viralite downloaded a mass of Technos and Gridlings, the rangers preparing their weapons in response.

"Alright rangers, we need to clear the area so that we can get to the Cyber Gate," Drake ordered, "after that Calder will do whatever he needs to do."

"You got it Drake!" Amy said twirling her daggers.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Merrick said directing his lance at the group of minions.

Seeing that the Viralites were starting to grow impatient, Drake tightened his grip on both his swords and held up his Cyber Connector, quickly activating his Saber Mode.

"Let's show these pieces of scrap metal not to mess with the Power Rangers!"

Back in the Cyber Fortress, Alcon couldn't believe what he was seeing as he watched the power rangers, the same rangers that he thought were finished without their powers, fight off his forces with the powers he thought they no longer had. Feeling his rage grow he left the throne room and stormed down the hall towards Digi's lab, kicking down the door and startling the scientist.

"C-Commander Alcon, what wrong?" Digi asked confused.

Alcon didn't reply as he pushed past the smaller Viralite, knocking him to the ground, and went over where the so called "Cyber Keys" were suppose to be. Yanking off the lid of box holding the Cyber Keys the Commander pulled one out and spun around to face a still confused Digi who was starting to stand up.

"Scan this Digi?" Alcon ordered thrusting the key out to him.

"I don't see why I would need to scan this Cyber Key Commander Alcon, we know the powers that they hold will allow you to…"

"The power rangers are currently fighting Scores and I want to know why they still have their powers!"

"W-what! But that's...that's impossible, the rangers don't have their Cyber Keys," Digi stated, his mustache twitching wildly as he took the key from the Commander.

Placing it on a scanner, Digi watched as a neon green grid covered the key and spins around as it appears on the screen.

"I shall inform you when I have the information you require Commander Alcon," Digi promised with a bow.

"You better," Alcon growled as he turned to leave, "my plan to destroying the human world is almost complete, and once those rangers are gone and I get out of here no one will be able to stop me."

The Cyborg Viralite fired his cannon at the red ranger, Drake spinning in midair to avoid it and landing in front of his opponent before lashing out with his swords. While Drake fought Scores the others were taking out the back ups, Trey firing his Cyber Gun rapidly, watching as one by one the Viralite minions fell.

"You guys make great target practice you know," he said as he took down a few more, "almost makes me sad that we're about to wipe all of you out."

"Don't get too attached Trey," Amy warned as she spun around and slashed the ones surrounding her.

Merrick slid across the ground, bracing his Cyber Lance on his shoulders and blocking the Gridlings that were attacking him. Spinning around he knocked them back and kicked one of them in the chest, knocking it into the nearby goal.

"Yeah cause with any luck we won't have to fight any more of these things."

"Focus rangers," Drake called out as he ducked underneath Scores' cannon arm, "the faster we get through with these things the faster we can get to the Cyber World."

Slashing two of the Gridlings behind him, Calder pulled out the device he was fiddling with earlier and saw that the light on it has started flashing yellow instead of red.

"It's getting close to ready," he said looking over at the others, "Drake catch!"

Drake spun around, kicking Scores in the process as Calder tossed him the device. Catching it, the red ranger looked over at his opponent and rolled out of the way as Scores fired his cannon at him.

"You're not a very good shot with that are you Scores?" Drake taunted the Cyborg as he placed the device on his belt and went back fighting him.

"You're cockiness knows no bounds does it red ranger?" Scores questioned as he continued to fire at him, "I'm going to enjoy taking your powers from you a second time."

Drake jumped into the air using his armor's jets, avoiding the attacks before falling back to the ground.

"Calder, what am I supposed to be looking for exactly?"

"Just watch for the green light," the green ranger replied as he barreled through some of his opponents, "once they're green throw it into the Cyber Gate and it will start to stabilize it so we can get through."

"So that what you rangers are trying to do huh?" Scores observed as he backhanded Drake, the red ranger skidding a few feet before stopping, "you're going to the Cyber Fortress to stop Commander Alcon."

"Was that really ever a question?" the red ranger asked with a huff, "we're going to stop Alcon no matter what."

"Afraid I can't let you do that Cyber Red."

Scores fired his cannon once again, Drake using his swords to slash through and break the attacks.

"Yeah, I figured you might say that," Drake commented, as he got ready for round two.

Using his jets once again, Drake took to the air and flipped over his opponent, spinning around fast enough to block the backhand coming his way and jumping backwards to put some distance between the two of them. Scores was quick to follow up but was stopped when an arrow struck him in his side, his attention now turning to the pink ranger standing to his right.

"You think that hurt me Cyber Pink?" he asked aiming at her, "please that was nothing but a joke."

Another couple of attacks hit him, this time coming from the left and making him spin around to see Cyber Green and Cyber Fire aiming at him. Before he could say anything though more blast struck him from behind and he saw Cyber Blue and Yellow standing their with their Cyber Blasters.

"Just give up Scores, you can't win," Drake stated as the Cyborg Viralite looked over to him.

"If you think that I'm just going to give up then you're sadly mistaken," Scores offered, "I am willing to do anything to progress my Commander's plan."

Kris frowned as she watched Scores carefully, noticing that he was messing with something on his cannon arm when she saw a spark of electricity. The cannon then started to glow and her mind started racing as she realized what it was that he meant.

"He's going to self-destruct!" Kris yelled, the others looking over at her in shock.

"Everyone get back," Drake ordered, Scores starting to laugh.

"It's too late rangers, you won't be able to get out of my pull."

Scores himself started to glow brightly, the rangers suddenly finding themselves getting pulled towards him as they struggled to get away.

"What's going on?" Merrick asked as he tried to dig his heels into the ground.

"He's pulling us in like some kind of magnet," Calder replied as he struggled to break loose, "we have to find away out of this."

"Ha ha ha, you rangers will never be able to break free from my magnetic pull, you're finished, this is the end of the power rangers!" Scores laughed as he started to pull them in faster.

"I-it's the metal on our ranger suits," Trey pointed out, "he's using that to pull us in."

"Everyone demorph now!" Drake ordered as he demorphed and backed away.

The others followed his example and demorphed before backing away as fast as they could, Drake noticing the lights on the device that Calder gave him turned green. Throwing it as hard as he could Drake watched as it flew through the air and landed in the middle of the Cyber Gate, the gate glowing a bright blue. Seeing that the rangers were getting away, Scores tried to use more of his energy to pull them in again but realized that it was too late as he cannon arm started to flash red before he exploded, the shock wave causing the team to stumble to the ground. Looking back to where Scores was just standing, Drake rolled over to lay on his back as he tried to catch his breath as he looked over to where the Cyber Gate was.

"Two explosions," he heard Merrick groan, "two explosions in one day."

"It could be worse," came Trey's reply, "we could have actually been caught in either of those explosions."

"That's not helpful Trey," Amy groaned as she stood up, "besides I would rather not die in a fire explosion."

"I second that," Kris agreed as she moved into a sitting position.

Standing up, Drake walked over to where Scores had exploded and couldn't help but feel relieved with the thought that one of the more powerful Viralites were gone. Alcon meanwhile yelled out in frustration as his best fighter was just destroyed, the Commander storming over to a computer council.

"Activate Project Increase!"

A beam of data hit where Scores was standing, reforming him and making the Cyborg Viralite larger than before.

"This time I won't fail," Score proclaimed as he reached skyscraper height.

"Oh come on," Calder whined.

"Were you really expecting something different?" Trey asked skeptically.

"Well we didn't have to use our zords for the last couple of fights."

"Be that as it may, we still have to take him down," Drake reminded them, "let's morph and finish Scores once and for all."

Morphing, the rangers summoned their zords and got to work, the Cyber Max and Data Rail Megazord taking either side of their opponent.

"Commander Alcon," Digi called out as he ran into the throne room, "it seems that those keys that Scores had obtained aren't the normal Cyber Keys that the rangers use."

"So Scores was tricked by those rangers huh?" Alcon asked angrily, "then he had better hope they destroy him before I do it myself."

"But Commander Alcon that's the thing the keys that we have are powerful enough to power the Cyber Gate," Digi explained catching his attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"These were keys that Harlaown created to overpower you," the Scientist Viralite said fixing his coat, "and that might have been possible if they hadn't foolishly use them."

"I suppose there's something else you want to tell me then," Alcon growled, Digi stuttering as he backed up.

"It's possible to use these in place of the Cyber Keys Commander," Digi explained, "and since the device to power up the gates is ready all we have to do is power it up and wait for it to generate enough energy to get you through."

"So then the time has finally come," Alcon roared in excitement, "then bring it in here and start it up Digi, it's time to eradicate the human world once and for all."

A couple of Gridlings came in, pushing along with them a rather large metal circle, four glass chambers on the top of it with the four captured Cyber Gates. On the right side of the large circle was a computer pane that Digi took to as he started to power up the device, the Cyber Gates on top started to glow as they activated and formed a new gate in the center of the metal circle. Lightning flew from the new gate as it charged up, Alcon standing there watching in anticipation as the gate formed in front of him. Summoning an army worth of his minions Alcon faced them and lifted his sword to the sky as the lightning broke through the ceiling.

"Gridlings, Technos today we destroy the human world, today we show the might of the Viralites," He called out, all of the minions slamming their weapons on the ground as they cheered in their normal beeping noise, "now then go to the human world, start the assult, and DESTROY THOSE WHO STAND IN MY WAY!"

The sound of thousands upon thousands of computerized beeping filled the air as the Gridlings and Technos moved through the forming gate, the gate holding enough power at the moment to allow them through. Turning around Alcon walked pass Digi, the scientist still working on the panel to keep it charging up to allow the Commander through.

"I rather hope that Scores doesn't destroy the rangers," he admitted confusing Digi, "I want the pleasure of destroying them myself."

-Cyber Drive-

Lashing out, Scores struck them with his cannon arm, making sure to fire at them at the same time and making the megazords stumble back. Downloading their megzords' weapons the rangers worked to attack Scores, but the Cyborg Viralite had other ideas as he grabbed a hold of the Cyber Spear and thrusted at the Data Rail Megazord.

"Whoa!" the rangers called out as they were tossed around.

"I don't like this," Calder croaked as they straightened up their megazord.

"How do you think I feel, my zord was the one you just stabbed," Trey exclaimed.

"Ha you rangers are nothing, I'll finish you off right here and now," Scores declared as he blasted the Cyber Max Megazord in the back.

"Anybody else feeling disoriented?" Merrick inquired as the megazord hit the ground.

"Alright then Scores let's see how you like this," Trey proposed as he used the Rail Sword attack.

The sword sent sparks flying off of the Cyborg as the Cyber Max Megazord stood up and used their spear to hit him in the back. Using his cannon Scores fired at the Data Rail Megazord and caused some damage, sparks flying around the cockpit as Trey shielded his face.

"Whoa, things are getting a little hot in here," he claimed as he worked to get everything back in working order.

"Yeah things aren't much better over here," Amy admitted as the same thing was happening on their side.

"I warned you rangers, and now that I have you I'm going to complete what I started," declared as he smacked down the Cyber Max Megazord and then fired his cannon at the Data Rail.

As the two megazords hit the ground the rangers were tossed around inside, all of them falling out of their seats.

"How is he stronger than before?" Kris grunted as she moved to get into her seat.

"No clue, but we need to figure something out quickly or he's going to keep his promise about destroying us," came the red ranger's warning, "I'm opened to ideas if anyone has them."

Before anyone could say anything the sky started to darken and lightning filled the air as, down below, Viralite minions started to march through the streets.

"What in the…" Merrick muttered as the rangers looked on in confusion.

"I've never seen so many Gridlings and Technos before," Amy said in shock.

"No kidding, but how are they all getting through at the moment?" Drake asked before hearing Scores laugh.

"It seems that Digi was able to power up his device," Scores mocked, "it will be no time at all before the Commander comes through and finishes this world."

"What?" Calder said in shock.

"No way," Merrick groaned clenching his fist.

"This can't be happening," Kris muttered as she trembled slightly.

Clenching his fist, Drake slammed it down on the panel in front of him as he trembled in anger.

"No," he whispered darkly, "no I won't let that happen!"

"Drake?" Kris whispered as she looked over at the red ranger.

"Face it Cyber Red you've failed, nothing you do now will stop Commander Alcon," Scores taunted as lightning struck around the megazords.

"CYBER DRIVE RANGERS!" Alcon's voice rang out all around the fight, "I'M COMING TO YOUR WORLD TO DESTROY IT AND TO FINISH OFF YOU!"

"Not going to happen," Drake declared pulling out a Cyber Chip, "Cyber Spinner download!"

"What are you thinking Drake?" Amy asked as the weapon downloaded.

"We're going to try to use the Cyber Spinner at full power, with any luck it will be enough to finish off Scores," Drake told them.

"I'm right behind you Drake," Trey offered, Drake nodding his head, "I'll move him into position."

"Alright go for it."

Trey got to work, the Data Rail Megazord standing up and grabbing a hold of Scores making the two of them spin around as they struggled against one another. Taking a hold of their weapon, the rangers looked over at the struggling megazord and Viralite, the cyber spinner starting to glow.

"Trey move!" Drake ordered their friend.

"I don't think so rangers," Scores laughed as he moved the Data Rail Megazord in front of him, "you have to go through him to get through me."

"Oh no!" Calder yelped.

"Trey!" Amy exclaimed as they watched the megazord struggle.

"We have to get him out of there," Kris said looking over at Drake, "but Scores has a strong hold on him."

"Take the shot," Trey ordered, the others looking over at his megazord in surprise.

"We can't," Drake replied, "if we do we can destroy you."

"And if you don't then you risk letting the Earth get destroyed," Trey reminded them, "I'm just a small price to pay to save everyone else."

"Don't you say that Trey, don't you dare say that," Amy cried, clenching her fist over her chest.

"You rangers are making me sick with all your yapping," Scores hissed as he charged up his cannon, "so if you won't make a move, I WILL!"

At that proclamation a large ball of energy started to form in front of his cannon arm, the Cyber Max Megazord taking a step forward as the Data Rail struggled against Scores.

"What are we going to do?" Kris asked, unsure of what their next move should be.

"What's it going to be rangers, destroy me and your friend or be destroyed yourself?" Scores asked as the ball started to grow larger.

"Drake take the shot!" Trey told his friend.

"...I'm sorry Trey," Drake muttered as the Cyber Spinner charged up to full power.

"So that's how it's going to be then," Scores observed gleefully, "fine by me, Mega Shot!"

"Cyber Spinner, Final Strike!"

The two attacks flew by each other, the large ball of energy hitting the Cyber Max Megazord while the Cyber Spinner struck both the Data Rail Megazord and Scores. At that time though two large bolts of lightning flew down from the darkened sky and struck all three combatants, effectively destroying Scores as the Viralite was falling from the Cyber Spinner and causing the rangers to be ejected from their zords.

"Whoa!" Calder and Merrick called out as they flipped through the air.

"Ah!" the girls yelled.

"Whoa!" Drake and Trey yelped as before they hit the ground.

As the rangers rolled across the ground they came to a stop and realized that they were able to land in the soccer fields, all of them taking off their helmets as they looked over towards their megazords. To their dismay the megazords were currently in the midst of falling apart, each individual parts alight with fire as they fell to the ground.

"NO!" Kris yelled as she ran forward, Drake and Amy grabbing a hold of her to stop her.

The zords exploded one by one as they hit the ground, the rangers watching as they could do nothing while their zords were destroyed.

"Our...our zords," Calder muttered.

"I can't believe they're gone," Amy whispered, Trey hugging her as she trembled.

"...We can't let this get us down," Drake stated, keeping his hand on Kris's shoulder, "we're not going to let the destruction of the Cyber Riders stop us, we're being invaded by Gridlings and Technos, not to mention we have to stop Alcon from getting from the Cyber World to here."

"Well thanks to that lightning storm the gate only has enough power for one of us to go through," Calder admitted as he pulled out a device and scanned their Cyber Gate, "so what's the plan there?"

"You guys stay here and clear the streets," Drake ordered as he put his helmet back on, "I'll go to the Cyber World and save Jenna and past rangers while seeing if there's something I can do to stop him on that side."

"Are you crazy?" Kris asked stomping her foot as she spun around to face him, "there's no way we're letting you go there by yourself."

"We don't have a choice Kris," Drake said apologetically, "there's only enough power for one of us to go through and…"

"And nothing man," Merrick interjected, "you're our leader, we need you here."

"You don't need me here," Drake countered, "I have faith in all of you that you'll be able to fight off these guys."

"But we still…"

"I'll go," Trey vowed catching the other's attention, "I know the place and I can make my way through it faster than you."

"I get that I really do, but I have more firepower and I'm faster with my saber mode," the red ranger reasoned, "besides I'm going to need you here."

"What?"

"Trey you're a great fighter," Drake smirked, "and I want you here to lead the rangers while I handle things in the Cyber Fortress."

Trey looked at his friend in awe as Drake held out his fist towards him, Trey immobile for a seconds before smirking a shaking his head.

"There's no talking you out of this there?" he chuckled as they bumped their fist together.

"Not really no," Drake admitted with a shrug, "I'm just being logical here."

"Alright then I'll lead the team while you're in there," the sixth rangers agreed, "but you better come back or I'm coming in there for you."

"We all are," Amy affirmed walking over to them.

"I know you will," the red ranger replied giving her a thumbs up, "now then I'm off."

"Not so fast," Trey interjected, pulling out his Cyber Gun, "Take this with you."

"Your Cyber Gun?" Drake muttered taking it, "I...I can't take this."

"Yes you can," Trey stated as he took Drake's Cyber Blaster, "you said you have more fire power in your saber mode, well if you recall the last time you use this with your armor it gave you even more firepower, so take it."

"Right," Drake agreed as he holstered it.

"And take this too," Kris said as she held out her bracelet.

"Kris…"

"Please," she pleaded, "just so I know that you'll come back to return it to me."

Drake nodded and placed Kris's bracelet in his glove, turning to face the newly activated Cyber Gate and charging towards it. As the rangers watched the red ranger vanish in the neon blue light Trey looked at his helmet for a second before hearing the sound of the Viralite minions appearing.

"Alright guys," Trey muttered as they put their helmets back up, Trey switching the Cyber Blaster into saber mode, "let's take these things down!"


	26. Ep 22 - A Final Connection pt2

Drake couldn't believe it when he made it into the Cyber Fortress after he went through the Cyber Gate. Looking around he was finally able to take it all in for the first time and he noticed just how big Alcon's home was.

"Man I almost feel bad for what I'm about to do here," Drake muttered looking around, "But I don't have time to sightsee right now, I have to find Jenna and then the past rangers."

Steadying the Cyber Gun the red ranger started down the hallway, looking for anything that would direct him to where they could possibly be keeping his sister. The thing was, he wasn't sure of how he would make his way around the fortress and was regretting not allowing Trey to at least come with him here. Figuring that it was too late to turn back and have Trey come with him, along with the knowledge that his team was more then likely neck deep in Technos and Gridlings, Drake continued to look around and made sure to stay out of sight. His first challenge came when he looked around a corner and spotted a few Technos standing there, Drake quickly dispatching them with a couple of shots and seeing them hit the floor.

"Alright then, so if there's Technos here then hopefully I'm going the right way," Drake reasoned walking over and kneeling down to check the fallen minions.

Drake froze though as he heard the sound of more Technos heading in his direction and turned to move the bodies but sighed in relief when he saw that they derezzed.

"Guess that still happens here," he marveled as he stood up, "no to get out of sight before those other pieces of scrap metal get here."

Managing to get out of sight with seconds to spare Drake watched as a group of four Gridlings walked past his hiding spot, the red ranger slipping out and took aim when he noticed that there was a card colored silver with Gem's picture on it attached to one of the Gridling's belt.

"That looks important," Drake said lowering the Cyber Gun, "let's find out where they're going."

Making sure that he still hadn't been spotted Drake followed after the Gridlings, with a hope that they would lead him to Jenna. It wasn't the first time he had been in the Cyber Fortress, but Actifed was certain that it would be his last. The samurai Viralite wasn't particularly fond of being back there, as he had wanted nothing to do with this place, but Destro had sent him there for one last trail to prove that he would be loyal to Destro's Empress. This in itself made Actifed cringe as he wasn't one to give himself to another without knowing of their honor but Destro had assured him that his Empress was more honorable than Alcon had ever been. As he moved through the Cyber Fortress he made sure to keep to the shadows to avoid being spotted but was aware that it seemed the place was less guarded than it normally was.

"What is going on here," Actifed muttered as he peered around the corner, spotting two Technos.

As he slipped to the other side of the hallway and down a little bit farther when he spotted what it was that caused the decrease in security, a large Cyber Gate that seemed to be gaining power by the second. Taking a hold of the hilt of his swords he was prepared to destroy it when he noticed Digi and Alcon standing there in the room with it.

"The Cyber Gate may not be ready for you to cross through just yet Commander," Digi proclaimed as he worked on the machine, "but it won't be long until you're able to go through it and finally capture and destroy the human world."

"Very well, I'll leave you to it while I prepare myself to finally destroy those pathetic humans," Alcon growled as he walked off, leaving Digi there to continue his work.

This caught Actifed's attention as he watched the scientist continue to work, the gate sparking every now and again as if to show off it's power. He knew that it would be simple to take out the Viralite Scientist and destroy the machine, but he also knew that his job was elsewhere in the fortress. Actifed was ready to move towards what he was after when he heard the sound of dial up and looked around until he saw the Red Cyber Ranger sneaking around. Pushing himself back up against the wall, the Samurai Viralite watched the ranger look around before heading down the hallway opposite of him.

"What is Cyber Red doing here?" Actifed wondered as he started to pull out his katana, "If he's here then I have the perfect opportunity to duel him once more."

Just as he was about to go after the red ranger though he remembered what Destro had ordered him to do and begrudgingly re sheathed his weapon. He didn't like it, having to bow to the will of another without proof of their honor, but if he was going to get the power to have the ultimate duel with his chosen rival then he needed to follow what Destro's empress wanted them to do. He turned back around and was about to head towards his objective when he heard Digi speak up.

"I suppose I could see if I can tap into some of the power we got from those pesky past rangers to speed up the process," Digi confessed to no one in particular, "I'm actually surprised that I hadn't thought of that sooner."

Actifed stood there for a second, thinking of something else that he could do to prove himself, and hopefully earn favor, from Destro's empress. Following the scientist towards where he knew that Alcon kept the past rangers, watching as Digi put the code into the electronic lock. Digi opened the door to the room, unaware of his unwanted companion, and Actifed slipped inside before the door closed on him. Looking around he wasn't at all surprised to see the walls lined with lights of different ranger colors, all of them having symbolized a different ranger. He noted for some of them that they were multicolored, the lights twisting around each other in a psychedelic fashion, but those only happened to be a couple of them. He took interest in one particular one as the light was green, white, red, and black. Actifed also noticed that there were two of them that were blank and knew which two rangers that they belonged too.

"Alright let's see here," Digi muttered, pulling out a clear glass canister and placing it on the council in the middle of the room, "we won't need much with the rate that the Cyber Gate is growing, so just a small amount will do."

Turning around Digi was prepared to start the process of zapping some of the ranger powers for his own use when he came face to face with one of the traitorous Viralites and yelped as he jumped back.

"A-Actifed!" he sputtered, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid that doesn't concern you Digi," Actifed remarked pulling out one of his swords and pointing it at him, "but for now you're going to assist me in obtaining what I came here for."

-Cyber Drive-

The swarm of Technos and Gridlings that flooded the streets of Reefside were doing their jobs as the civilians of the city were running away from the large group of minions. People were doing their best as they tried to help others but the Viralite minions were moving in fast and were attacking whoever they could. As the minions fired their weapons the civilians would do what they could to avoid it but some weren't as lucky and were knocked to the ground.

"Mommy...Mommy!" a small girl cried out as people ran around her.

"Megan!" and older woman called out from the crowd as she ran to her.

"Mommy!" she cheered as she ran over to her.

The two hugged each other, the smaller girl looking up and screaming as she saw the Technos and Gridlings coming at them. As the Viralite minions were about upon them the sound of blasters going off could heard and the mother looked around confused before her daughter pointed up to the top of a nearby building.

"Mommy, the power rangers!"

The Gridlings and Technos turned towards the attack as people stopped and looked up to see five of the rangers standing on the ledge of the building with their blasters ready.

"You guys just don't know when to quit do you?" Trey asked tapping the blade of the Cyber Saber on his shoulder, "we're going to give you one chance to leave."

The minions all beeped in response, slamming the butt of their weapons on the ground and taking aim.

"Looks like they're not interested," Calder mentioned jokingly.

"Alright then have it your way," Trey muttered clenching his fist, "everyone get somewhere safe, we'll take care of this."

No one argued, all of the civilians running from the scene as the rangers leaped from the roof of the building and landed on the ground before rushing into battle. They knew that they were vastly outnumbered, but the rangers were far more pressed to make sure that the people of Reefside weren't being followed as they held their opponents back. Running on top of a car, Trey jumped off the hood and flipped over the group he was fighting he spun around and performed a vertical slash, knocking the Technos and Gridlings back but opening the way for more to attack him.

"Just how many of you are there?" he groaned, leveling his sword.

The minions didn't reply however, instead swarm around him and making it hard for the sixth Cyber Ranger to get a move in as they continually attacked him. Feeling as though he was about to become claustrophobic from just being surrounding by this many of the lesser Viralites, Trey struggled to free himself but was suddenly flung through the air as a couple Gridlings grabbed a hold of him and tossed him into some trash cans.

"Ugh," Trey groaned again as he pushed himself up, "you know what don't answer that, I really don't want to know."

Amy was having just as hard of a time as she used her blaster to keep them back but found that the more she fired at them the more it seemed would show up. Twirling her blaster she placed it back in it's holster and downloaded her Cyber Daggers, leaping forward and slashing through them in a hope to cause some damage. The yellow ranger came in contact with a Gridling, the more power of the Viralite foes pushing back with with its staff and hitting the butt of it against her chest. Rolling across the ground Amy clenched her fist and activated her Cyber Links and pressing the command for her attack.

"_4-9-7-4…"_

"Cyber Flurry!"Amy called out as her daggers glowed yellow.

The streaks of yellow energy went through the Viralite minions, the streaks exploding and effectively destroying the minions. Panting slightly Amy got ready to go and help her friends but found she was surrounded again by Gridlings and Technos, all of them ready to fight her.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

"Whoa!" Kris yelped as she was flipped onto the top of a car.

Groaning she looked up and her eyes widened as she saw some of the Gridlings' staffs about to come down on her.

"Uh oh," she said rolling out of the way, "Sorry guys don't really feel like being destroyed today."

Pulling back on the string of her bow she fired a few of her arrows and knocked back the minions that she was fighting. Seeing one coming up behind her, she then proceeded to spin around and kick the Gridling in the side of the face, said Gridling falling to the ground with a thud before she turned back to the others.

"Alright then, I think it's time to clean up here," she muttered activating her Cyber Links.

"_4-9-7-5…"_

"Cyber Shot!"

Her arrow glowed a bright pink as the pink ranger fired it, a streak of pink flying through the group of Technos and Gridlings until it struck the last one and exploded, derezzing her opponents. Feeling like he was ready to fall to the ground from exhaustion Merrick clenched his fist as he grabbed a hold of one of the Gridlings' staff and twisted his body to flip it through the air and onto the ground. Kicking a Techno through the air the blue ranger activated his Cyber Links and held up his fist.

"_3-3-7-1…"_

"Cyber Punch!"

Merrick's fist glowed blue as he punched a Gridling with enough power to cause it to dent a nearby dumpster. As the Gridling fell to the ground the blue ranger huffed as he saw some more minions surrounding him.

"Still going huh?" he muttered downloading his Cyber Lance, "alright then let's keep going."

"_4-9-7-2…"_

"Cyber Pierce!"

The Cyber Lance glowed the same blue his fist did not but a few minutes ago, Merrick slashing it through the air a couple of times before lunging forward with it. The blue slashes hit the large group beefier he went through them, resulting in yet another explosion causing me if the minions to derez.

"Cyber Kick!" Calder called out as he landed a powered up kick in a Techno.

Pulling back his glowing green foot the green ranger shouldered his now downloaded axe and looked out at the crowd they were fighting.

"We got to keep fighting," he muttered to no one, "the world is counting on us."

Tightening his grip on his weapon, Calder held up his Cyber Links and pressed in one of the codes.

"_4-9-7-3…"_

"Cyber Crush!"

Green energy engulfed his Cyber Axe and Calder attacked his opponents. One horizontal slash, two diagonal, and finishing up with a downward attack followed with a shockwave. Just as the Technos and Gridlings derezzed Calder attempted to catch his breath when he felt a sharp blow to his gut and doubled over as even more of the Viralite minions surrounded him. The rest of the team found themselves in similar situations as the minions overwhelmed them pushing them back with sheer force as the rangers couldn't fight back. With a sharp blow to his side Trey fell back into the others, Amy and Merrick catching him and helping him up.

"There's no way we're going to take all of them out," Merrick pointed out as they backed up.

"We can't give up yet," Trey stated clenching his fist, "we're protectors of the Earth and we allow these tin heads to toss us around then we let down not only the past rangers but those we swore to protect."

The others all nodded, Trey looking around trying to come up with a plan as he glanced back at the team. The gears in his head started to turn as he looked at their weapons and he turned back to the massive army of Technos and Gridlings, and he took a deep breath as he holstered the Cyber Blaster.

"I have an idea," he told the others, "all of you use your special move one more time, let's see if that's enough to clear out a good chunk of these losers."

The others nodded and activated their Cyber Links and put in the codes for their attacks, their weapons starting to glow their ranger colors.

"Cyber Shot!"

"Cyber Crush!"

"Cyber Flurry!"

"Cyber Pierce!"

The four attacks hit the Viralite minions and caused a massive explosion that made the rangers stumble back. As the team looked back at the damage they caused they were relieved to see that they were able to take out a good portion of their opponents. Even though they were happy to see that though they were also able to see that they still had a lot more in the city.

"What are we going to do now?" Kris asked looking around.

"Split up, we need to make sure that no one has gotten hurt and take out what is left of the Technos and Gridlings," Trey ordered, the others nodding and running off to do what they could.

As the others left, Trey noticed that Kris was looking over to where the Cyber Gate was that Drake went through. Placing his hand on her shoulder, the sixth ranger gave it a small squeeze to catch her attention.

"Drake's going to be okay Kris, right now we need to focus on the civilians," he reminded her.

"I know, I'm just worried," Kris replied shaking her head and looking over at him.

"I get it, but if I know Drake then I know he'll be saving Jenna in second now and will be heading back here to help," Trey reassured her, Kris nodding before heading towards the school.

With a sigh, Trey looked back at where the Cyber Gate was and clenched his fist before shaking his head.

"You better come back bro," he whispered to himself, "I don't want to be a liar."

-Cyber Drive-

Jenna sat in her cell with her head to her knees, the only thing that she was able to hear was the sound of the Technos and Gridlings that were watching her. She knew that they had left not long ago with a summon from Alcon for, whatever it was that he summoned them for, and therefore left her alone. This did little to lift her spirit though as she knew that even with them gone she wouldn't have been able to do anything. Her brow furrowed though when she thought she heard the sound of a blaster going off before the door to the area she was in opened up and the sound of footsteps could be heard.

"What's the matter, one of you short circuit?" she questioned, not bothering to look up.

"Well that's a nice way of saying thanks for saving me."

Jenna's head shot up as she looked at the cell door, Drake standing there fully morphed and holding the Cyber Gun.

"Drake!" Jenna called out running over to the door, "w-what, how?"

"Long story, I'll tell you over a drink later," Drake promised pulling out a card from his belt, "For now let's just get you out of here."

Swiping the card through the scanner, Drake heard the sound of the lock releasing and stepped back to open the door, Jenna jumping out and hugging him tightly.

"Heh, I'm glad to see you too sis," he said hugging her back.

"How did you even get here?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Created our own Cyber Gate, though there were some issues with that," Drake replied rubbing the back of his neck, "like I said it's a long story and we need to save the past rangers quickly and then get out of here."

"Right, just follow me, I doubt that Alcon would have moved the rangers from where he was keeping them while I was here," Jenna said giving his twin a thumbs up.

"Alright then, lead the way."

The two ran out of the room and Jenna led her brother through the Cyber Fortress, Drake having to take out some of the Technos and Gridlings that were still in the Cyber World.

"I'm surprised that Alcon hasn't shown up yet," Jenna muttered as she came to an intersecting hallway, "figured that he would be wondering why his underlings aren't reporting in."

"It's probably because most of them are in the human world," Drake explain firing the Cyber Gun at an unexpecting Techno.

"What! But how?"

"They opened a Cyber Gate to get Alcon through, and if we don't hurry and find a way to shut it down then the Earth is going to be destroyed," Drake told her, Jenna gasping in shock.

"Right, then let's hurry and save the past rangers," she said as she headed down the right hall.

Drake followed not far behind and the two finally arrived to where the past rangers were being kept. However as Jenna was about to point it out she froze in place, Drake coming to a stop next to her, and her eyes widened as she looked at the door.

"What's up Jenna?" Drake asked looking at her concerned.

"The doors opened, that means someone is in there," Jenna explained, "and with what you told me is going on, it could more than likely be Alcon."

The red ranger could feel his gut tighten at that notion, and was about ready to suggest that they pulled back and figure something else out, when he felt something else telling him that he might not have another chance to save the past rangers. Clenching his fist, Drake took a deep breath and switched the Cyber Gun into blade mode, downloading his Cyber Sword in the process.

"Drake what are you planning?" Jenna asked hesitantly.

"Jenna I want you to go to the Cyber Gate and back to our friends, "Drake ordered, "I'm going in there to get the other rangers."

"What, Drake what if Alcon is in there, there's no way you could win!" Jenna argued, trying to keep her voice down so they weren't overheard.

"It's something we have to risk right now Jenna," Drake stated looking over at her, "I don't like it either but if the past rangers are in there then...we might not get this chance again."

Jenna wanted to argue, to tell him that he was being stubborn and was going to end up getting himself killed, but she knew that they were also this close to one of the team's goals that he couldn't pass it up. With a heavy sigh Jenna nodded but instead of moving back the way they came she moved towards their destination.

"What are you doing?" Drake asked grabbing a hold of her arm.

"That's where we need to go, so let's go," Jenna reminded him.

"I told you to go back to our friends."

"And I choose not to listen," Jenna remarked frowning, "Drake, I'm not a ranger so you're not my leader, you're my brother, the one that I never knew I had."

Placing her hand on his cheek Jenna smiled and hugged him tightly again before saying what was on her heart.

"If you go in there then there's a good chance you might not come up if Alcon's in that room, and I'm not going to lose you again."

Drake chuckled softly and patted Jenna on the back before she pulled away, the red ranger taking off his helmet and setting it on the ground.

"Have some faith in me Jenna," he said smirking, "I know my way around a sword."

"I'm well aware of that, but Alcon is really powerful and I…"

"Well then if we're going to save the past rangers then we need to get in there," Drake interrupted as he shouldered his sword.

Jenna smiled and nodded, following her brother to the door and keeping her back to the wall as he peered inside. Drake expected to see Alcon standing in the room, perhaps even gloating that he had managed to do what others couldn't, but what he saw wasn't the Viralite Commander but the Samurai Viralite along with Digi, and it seemed to him that Digi was in a bit of a predicament himself.

"Be thankful that it's me here instead of Destro," Actifed told the Viralite Scientist, "otherwise he might not be as patient as I am being right now."

"You realize that Commander Alcon will stop whatever it is you and that no good Destro are planning right?" Digi retorted as he working on the column in the middle of the room, the lights adjourning the walls going out one by one.

"Alcon is nothing more than a dishonorable brute," the Samurai explained pulling out his swords, "he didn't even know how to utilize the power he had obtained."

"And you do?"

Both Actifed and Digi spun around in shock as they heard the red ranger speak up, Drake walking into the room with Jenna right behind him. Seeing his rival standing there Actifed could feel the warrior spirit inside of him start to grow restless and directed one blade at the red ranger while keeping the other one aimed at Digi.

"Cyber Red, I'm surprised you're still here," Actifed approved, "I had figured that you'd leave after you had gotten your sister."

"You knew I was here?" Drake asked confused.

"I spotted you earlier, while you were more than likely looking for her," he replied with a nod towards Jenna, "now then I must ask you to leave, I have a job to finish and I don't have to time to fight you."

"Oh really cause you seemed really keen on fighting me earlier," Drake pointed out, "what's changed that you don't want our duel."

"So you finally admit to wanting to duel me," Actifed laughed happily.

"I admit to the fact that it might be the only way to take you down," the red ranger interjected irritably, "You seem like you could be a good Viralite Actifed, but when you run around with people like Destro then you don't give me a lot of options."

"What makes you think I'm good?"

"You've saved me and my team before when we fought Highspeed," the red ranger explained, "and you talk about honor and how Alcon doesn't have any, I know you can be a good guy if you just stop what you're doing."

Actifed didn't reply, turning back around to make sure that Digi was still working on transfering the past rangering into the crystals that he was given. He thought about all that he had been through this summer, from being activated by Alcon to agreeing to help Destro all so he could leave his past behind him. Tightening his grip on the hilts of his swords Actifed turned back to face the red ranger as soon as he noticed the last light went out, one that was red, green, white, and black.

"You have a point red ranger," he admitted, Drake thinking that he got through to him.

Actifed then grabbed a hold of Digi, the scientist yelping as he was pulled away and as the samurai grabbed a hold of the crystals.

"However I'm more then willing to do something dishonorable if it means I can rid myself of being a Viralite."

"No!" Drake called out jumping into action but missing as Actifed vanished with Digi in his grasp.

Jenna ran over to the column and examined it carefully as Drake stood up and looked around the room.

"We're too late," Jenna whispered dejectedly, "whoever Actifed is working for now, he or she has the past rangers."

"Dang it!" Drake yelled slamming his fist against the wall, "we were so close, we almost saved them."

"And we still can," Jenna assured him, "but for now, let's get out of here and regroup with the others before…"

"I wasn't sure you'd actually come Cyber Red," came Alcon's voice, the two now frozen in place, "I'm pleased to be wrong in this respect, makes it that much easier to destroy you."

"Why, figured you wouldn't be able to beat me with my friends here?" Drake teased.

"One ranger or six, I would have destroyed all of you," the Commanding Viralite responded walking into the room, "but if I can rid myself of one of you, then all the better for when I go after the rest."

Turning around and getting into a fighting stance Drake aimed both of the blades in his hands towards Alcon and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going to give you the chance."

Alcon laughed, a deep booming sound, and drew his sword, leveling it towards the red ranger as it gleamed menacingly.

"If you think you can beat me then by all means," Alcon challenged, "come at me."

Drake rushed forward, his swords colliding with Alcon's as sparks flew from the steel and the two pushed away from each other. Leaning back to avoid the blade of Alcon's sword, Drake began to wonder why he hadn't put back on his helmet but pushed that thought to the side as he attacked his opponent, Alcon knocking his blade to the side with one swift motion.

"You're stubborn for a human Cyber Red," Alcon observed as he slashed the wall that Drake was just standing in front of, "tell me, what is it that drives you."

"You...you kidnapped my sister," Drake panted steadying himself, "you killed our parents and then you turned my sister against me, why don't you tell me what my drive to defeat you is."

Drake activated Saber Mode and flew forward, Alcon jumping backwards and parrying each attack before the two landed. Jenna watched from the sidelines, knowing better than to get involved as she would merely get in the way, but was in awe as she watched the two go at it. She glanced over to the side and noticed Drake's helmet, the former Viralite rushing over and grabbing it as Alcon kicked Drake in the same direction.

"He's strong," Drake muttered as he clutched his stomach.

"I believe I told you that," Jenna recalled, taking a scolding sister tone.

"You need to get out of here," he ordered standing up, "I'll hold him off while you get to the Cyber Gate."

"Again I believe I told you that I'm not leaving you," she once again recalled narrowing her eyes.

"I'll be right behind you, but I want you to get out of here first," Drake explained looking over at her, "I'll only be a couple of minutes but you need to tell the others that it's going to take all of us to defeat him."

"Alright," Jenna hesitantly agreed, handing him back his helmet, "don't be long though."

"I won't," the red ranger promised put his helmet on, "now go, I'll be right behind you."

Jenna ran out of the room, Alcon firing an attack at her and Drake blocking it and being pushed back against the wall. With a roar of rage at the girl getting away Alcon leaped through the air and grabbed a hold of the front of Drake's armor, picking him up and tossing him through the air like a rag doll. Standing up Drake activated his Cyber Link and activated one of the abilities he had.

"_5-5-4-6…"_

"Blade Dance!"

Both of his swords started to glow a bright red, the jets in his armor activating as he propelled himself towards Alcon. Alcon's sword starting to glow a dark yellow as he held it in front of him, waiting for the right time to counter.

"Knight's Rage!" Alcon called out, slashing his sword through the space in front of him.

The two attacks connected and the resulting explosion knocked both of them to the ground. Sirens started to go off as Alcon looked up to see that the explosion had effectively destroyed the main controls for the room they were in. Drake pushed himself up to his feet and felt a sudden blow to his gut as Alcon grabbed a hold of his wrist and crushed his Cyber Link.

"Can't have you being using that now can we?" Alcon asked back handing the red ranger to the side, "you were a fool to come here on your own Cyber Red, and now you're going to join your parents in oblivion."

Drake clenched his fists at that, lashing out at the Viralite Commander and kicking him before rolling out of the way as Alcon attacked back and grabbed the swords that fell from his hands.

"Alright Alcon, let's see if you can catch me," Drake challenged with a growl.

-Cyber Drive-

Destro had never been happier in his life then when he arrived back on the ship of his empress. The ship itself took the shape of a hexagon with towering spikes on each corner along with a large dome of glass on either side in the middle, about the size of the Dark Fortress that Astronema used. The outer layer of the ship was jagged rock, making those who see it wonder how it floated, but gave it an intimidating look to it. Walking along the stone hallways Destro made his way to the center of the ship and bowed when he stopped in front of the throne covered by shadows.

"Empress Primora," Destro said revrently.

"Destro," the shadowy figure replied with a smooth voice, "it's a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine my Empress," Destro promised standing up, "I come with my report."

"Proceed."

"Your latest agent has managed to obtain the past rangers and is heading this way as we speak," Destro told her unfolding his fan, "he has also informed me that he has also obtained another asset that may prove to be useful to us."

"And if he isn't?" Primora asked tapping her finger on the arm of her throne.

"Then Actifed will personally see to destroying him," the fan wielder assured her.

Primora, never leaving the shadows, crossed her legs causing what light that was in the room to shine off her steel boots and show off her tan skin. Her left hand seemed to tighten and then loosen its grip on her spear as she remained silent and continued to tap her finger against the armrest of her throne.

"And you're sure that he won't betray me as he did with Alcon?" she asked, her tone of voice indicating that she doubts of the samurai.

"I assure you that Actifed will not betray you," Destro replied with another bow, "I have convinced him to join you and that he will have the duel he is looking for with the red ranger."

"Ranger? You haven't taken them out yet?" Primora asked with a deadly tone.

"Alcon is an imbecile, but he might prove useful in eliminating the rangers for us," the fan wielder proclaimed, Primora humming softly.

"Very well Destro, now go and see to our guests' arrival, I'll call for you when it's time to launch our attack," Primora ordered, Destro bowing one last time and leaving the room.

Heading towards where he knew that Actifed would be appearing, Destro held up his fan to cover the lower part of his face as he chuckled to himself.

"Alcon had better hope the rangers destroy him in the process, cause I don't believe he'll survive a fight against Empress Primora once she gets a hold of the powers of the past rangers."

-Cyber Drive-

The rangers that were managing to take out as many Technos and Gridlings as they could all regrouped back at where they started, all of them looking like they hadn't slept in a few days.

"Well looks like everyone made it back alive," Calder chuckled painfully, "looks like they couldn't get the drop on us."

"Don't get too comfortable," Trey cautioned, "there's still a lot more of them out there."

"Yeah but right now we need to make sure that Drake and Jenna get back safely," Merrick reminded them rolling his shoulder.

The others nodded, Kris looking over at the reactivated Cyber Gate with concern in her eyes.

"Does anyone know when they'll be coming back?" she asked a vice of fear gripping her heart.

"Not a clue," Merrick replied disappointedly.

Trey wanted to do something to reassure the pink ranger that their friends would be coming back any second now, but even he wasn't sure when or if they would return. Just as he was about to suggest that they head out though the team saw a figure appearing in the gate and they all of them reached for their side arms to ready themselves for another fight.

"Get ready rangers," Trey ordered, keeping his eyes trained on the person.

Jenna appeared in the Cyber Gate, tripping over her feet as she touched down and stumbling a few feet forwards until Amy and Kris caught her. Looking up to see who caught her, Jenna smiled when she realized who it was and wrapped her arms around them, Kris and Amy returning the favor.

"Guys!" Jenna said excitedly as the boys ran over.

"Jenna you're okay," Kris observed happily as she checked her friend, "you are aren't you, Alcon didn't do anything to hurt you?"

"I'm mostly just hungry," Jenna admitted sheepishly, "Viralites don't really eat so there wasn't any food there."

"We'll get you something to eat once we clean up here," Trey promised her patting Jenna's shoulder, "did you managed to get the past rangers?"

"No…"Jenna muttered looking at the ground, "we were on our way to get them but Actifed had taken them and Digi for whoever it is that he's working for now."

"You've got to be kidding me," Merrick groaned slapping his forehead, "we were so close."

"Yeah Drake said the same thing."

"Speaking of Drake, where is he?" Kris asked looking around, "I thought he would come with you."

"He was, but we ran into Alcon and he was holding him off until I could get out," Jenna explained biting her lower lip, "he said he would only be a moment so I thought he would be back by now."

"Clearly he isn't," Amy huffed.

"Alright then let's get in there and help him," Merrick suggested clenching his fist in front of him, "this is our chance to finally take down Alcon."

Trey nodded and was about to lead them through when more Technos and Gridlings appeared in the field.

"Hate to say it rangers," Trey said twirling the Cyber Blaster, "but we have a job to finish here."

"Alright but once we finish here, we're dragging Drake back," Merrick said cracking his knuckles.

"Alright rangers, let's do this!"

-Cyber Drive-

Drake ducked behind one of the machines in the Cyber Fortress, Alcon's sword slashing said machine and causing sparks to fly everywhere. He had been doing this for the past ten minutes, that and firing the Cyber Gun at whatever he could to cause as much damage as he could before leaving. So far he had managed to destroy Alcon's throne room, a few other rooms that he didn't know what they were for, and now they were in the Digi's lab with the Cyber Gate now in reach.

"Why are you running red ranger, I thought that you were suppose to be the brave one," Alcon taunted as he looked around for his opponent, "Come out and fight me!"

"Well if that's what you want," Drake replied jumping out and firing the Cyber Gun at him.

Alcon blocked the bolts with his sword, directing them back at the red ranger who jumped behind another machine.

"You have single handedly destroyed my Fortress," Alcon accused the red ranger, looking around for him, "and for that I'm going to enjoy destroying your planet."

"You know, you kind of had a hand in destroying this place as well," Drake called out slipping around the room to avoid being spotted.

"Technicalities!"

Drake glanced around the machine he was behind, expecting to see Alcon looking for him but was surprised when he didn't see the commanding Viralite. Muscles tense Drake figured he would take this opportunity to make a dash for the Cyber Gate and get back to his team and took off only to be back handed across the room. Hitting the wall the red ranger groaned as he slid down to the ground, the visor of his helmet having been shattered on impact and allowing Alcon look him in the eyes as he pulled him up to his feet.

"You're not going to win, you know that right?" Drake spat as he struggled to free himself, glaring at Alcon.

"Your optimism is amusing," Alcon pointed out as he took a step back and pointed his sword at Drake, "but after you and the other rangers are gone then I'm going to destroy the human world, then recreate it in my glorious image."

Alcon lifted his sword to attack the red ranger and Drake took this chance to counter with his Cyber Sword, blocking Alcon and then lashing out with the Cyber Blade to strike him across the chest. Alcon let out a roar of pain as he stumbled back holding his chest. Looking down the Viralite Commander noticed a rather large gash in his armor, bits of data streaming out of it as he looked up at the red ranger. Drake panted slightly as he switched the Cyber Blade to Gun Mode and aimed it at Alcon, said opponent backing up a bit more as he kept his eyes on the red ranger.

"I'll tell you what Alcon," Drake said as he stared down his opponent, "I'll give you a break."

"Is that so Cyber Red?" Alcon asked in angry disbelief, "and tell me why you'd do that?"

"Because you helped me destroy this place," Drake replied cockily, "so for that…"

Drake quickly fired the Cyber Gun at the last few machines in the room, the blast causing them to start to explode as sirens going off as the building started to shake.

"_Cyber Fortress to self destruct in t-minus five minutes…"_

"What?" Alcon roared looking around.

"I'll leave you here to watch you're fortress fall while I head back," Drake said putting the Cyber Gun up and running for the Cyber Gate.

Alcon yelled out as he used Knight's Rage to stop the red ranger, Drake however managed to avoid the attack and leap into the gate before it closed down, the building around the Commander starting to fall apart. Gripping his sword and pointing it at where the Cyber Gate just was, Alcon glowed a golden aura as he made a proclamation.

"Hear me Cyber Red, you think you have stopped me but I will force my way into your world and destroy you and your friends once and for all!"

The rangers were fighting as best as they could against Gridlings and Technos that were still in their world, Jenna helping out as well but unable to do as much as her friends. A loud crack of what sounded like thunder caught their attention though and the rangers were surprised when the minions stopped what they were doing.

"Um...what's going on here?" Calder asked looking around.

"Not sure but…" Merrick pushed over one of the Gridlings, expecting it to do something but watched as it fell over, "it seems that they just shut down."

"Do you think Drake had something to do with this?" Amy asked curiously as Trey shrugged.

"Knowing him, I'd say most definitely."

"So where is he then?" Jenna wondered.

Kris was about to say something when the Cyber Gate opened up and their red ranger fell through, the group running over to him not but a second later.

"Drake!" they all yelled, Trey helping him up as Kris hugged him.

"Heh, it's good to see you guys too," Drake chuckled as he leaned against his friend, "sorry it took me so long."

"Yeah why is that?" Jenna ask smacking the top of his helmet and making his groan, "you said you'd be right behind me."

"Yeah, Alcon kind of held me up," he admitted as he pushed himself onto his own feet, "however I managed to destroy his fortress so there's a victory."

"I'll say," Merrick agreed with a nod of his head, "but what about Alcon himself, did you defeat him?"

"No, he was way too powerful to defeat on my own," Drake explained with a groan, "but I did what I could to stop him from escaping."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK CYBER RANGERS!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Drake groaned as the rangers backed up.

With a loud cracking sound, loud enough to cause the ground to shake, the Cyber Gate reappeared in full force and from it Alcon walked through.

"How did ge get through?" Merrick asked as the rangers backed up.

"I...I don't know, if Drake destroyed Alcon's fortress then there shouldn't be any possible way for him to get through," Calder responded trying to figure it out.

"You think that just because my fortress was destroyed that I wouldn't be able to get through?" Alcon asked menacingly.

The rangers all downloaded their weapons and were ready to attack when Alcon fired and energy slash at them, the attack hit with enough power to cause the rangers to demorph as they hit the ground.

"You rangers are nothing but a thorn in my side," Alcon proclaimed angrily, "Viralite after Viralite destroyed, and one failed plan after another foiled because you six wouldn't stand give up."

The rangers pushed themselves up to their feet, Alcon charging up his sword for one more attack.

"And now I have to rebuild my army from scratch," the Commander continued, "but this time I'll build it stronger than ever and you rangers have no one to blame but yourself."

"You never get it do you Alcon?" Drake asked holding his injured arm, "no matter what you do, we're not going to let you win."

"You fools have no hope of beating me so just lay down like the pathetic humans you are," Alcon ordered as he raised his sword.

"No, it's time end this," Drake retorted holding up his morpher, "one more time you guys, you ready?"

"Ready!" the others replied.

"Cyber Drive, Get Connected!"

"Firewall, Activate!"

The rangers morphed, their helmets off as Alcon's attack was fired and flew behind them, causing an explosion as they got into fighting stances. Drake started off the call, waving his hand in front of his face and downloading his helmet before getting into a fighting stance with both his swords, an explosion of red smoke going off behind him.

"Cyber Drive...Red Ranger!"

Kris followed up and waved her hand in front of her face, downloading her helmet and her Cyber Bow, pulling back on the string as she took aim, with a puff of pink smoke.

"Cyber Drive...Pink Ranger!"

Calder waved his hand in front of his face, his helmet appearing as he spun his Cyber axe in front of him and shouldered it as he lowered himself to the ground, green smoke going off behind him

"Cyber Drive...Green Ranger!"

Amy downloaded her helmet with a wave of her hand as she downloaded her Cyber Daggers and twirled them around her fingers before crossing them in front of her chest with yellow smoke behind her.

"Cyber Drive...Yellow Ranger!"

Merrick's helmet appeared as he waved his hand in front of his face, the blue ranger downloading his Cyber Lance and spinning it around behind his back and then in front of him as he aimed it at Alcon, blue smoke exploding behind him.

"Cyber Drive...Blue ranger!"

Trey finished the call as he engulfed his hand in fire and waved it in front of his face. His helmet appeared on him as he grabbed his Cyber Gun and twirled it around his pointer finger, while black smoke exploded behind him.

"Cyber Drive...Firewall!"

"Cyber Drive Ranger, Connected!" the team called out as and explosion went off behind him.

"Jenna get someplace safe, we don't you getting hurt," Drake said looking at his twin.

"Okay, be safe rangers," Jenna agreed before running off to hide behind the bleachers.

"If you're so willing to throw your life away, then come at me rangers!" Alcon challenged pointing his sword at them.

"You asked for it Alcon!" Drake retorted as they charged forward.

Alcon followed suit and met the rangers halfway, the rangers quickly surrounding him and attacking. With a wave of his sword he blocked the green and yellow ranger before spinning around and grabbing a hold of the blue ranger's weapon. Lifting the blue ranger up into the air he tossed him into the red ranger, the two of them falling to the ground, and slashed a couple of arrows and blast heading his way. The Viralite Commander then slashed the red ranger across the chest and sent sparks flying off of him before kicking the pink ranger and side stepping Cyber Fire's blade.

Things started to work for the rangers though as Merrick was about to find some purchase and strike Alcon with his Cyber Lance. Seeing an opening Drake and Trey pressed the attack, not allowing Alcon any room to defend himself before moving out of the way and allowing Calder and Amy to attack. Kris followed up Calder and Amy's attack with some of her arrows, the attack forcing Alcon back towards the Cyber Gate.

"Argh," Alcon roared clutching his chest, "I grow tired of you rangers."

Charging up his sword, Alcon held his blade high and lightning came off of it as he called out.

"Knight's Rage!"

Slashing his sword through the air he fired his attack at the rangers, the team taking the attack head on, an explosion engulfing the rangers and making Alcon laugh. As the smoke cleared the Viralite Commander was able to see that rangers, while demorphed, were still alive on the ground as they struggled to get to their feet.

"I'll admit that you rangers made a formidable adversary, but it's useless to fight me," Alcon stated pointing his sword at them, "you can no longer stand and you have tasted what my power holds so just give up."

"What are we going to do Drake?" Merrick asked as he pushed himself up but fell back to the ground.

"We...we have to keep trying," Drake huffed, "we have to defeat him."

"But how, he just showed he can easily take all of us down," Calder pointed out.

"We can't give up just yet," Trey groaned, "there has to be away to stop him."

The rangers Cyber Keys started to glow their ranger colors, the team looking at them in shock as they stood up.

"What's going on?" Amy asked confused.

"O-our ranger keys they're glowing," Kris muttered as she looked at her morpher.

"But why?" Merrick wondered looking at the others.

Drake clenched his fist as he looked at his morpher, the red glow illuminating his face as he looked up at Alcon.

"The Cyber Keys unlocked our powers, they allowed us to become rangers," he said straightening up, "but keys also lock things as well, and I think it's time we lock Alcon away for good."

"You think it will work?" Trey asked looking at the red ranger.

"We don't have another choice," Drake replied, "the hope of the world depends of it."

"Putting your faith in a plan that won't work?" Alcon asked amused, "you humans might be a pest but you can make me laugh sometimes."

The rangers lined up, their morphers glowing their ranger colors as they held them up.

"Alright rangers, give it everything you got!" Drake ordered pointing his morpher at Alcon, "Cyber Red, Locked!"

Alcon got ready to attack one last time but was stopped as a beam of red energy hit him, making his take a couple of steps back. Looking down he noticed that the beam was still going and, with a glance behind him, it was pushing him towards the Cyber Gate.

"Cyber Pink, Locked!" Kris said as she added the power of her key.

"Cyber Green, Locked!" came Calder's call as a green beam struck Alcon.

"Cyber Yellow, Locked!" Amy said launching a beam of yellow energy.

"Cyber Blue, Locked!" Merrick said with a beam of blue energy.

"Firewall!" Trey called out as he added his power with a fiery beam of energy.

"You think that this will stop me?" Alcon roared as he was continually pushed back, "even if you push me back into the Cyber World, I'll come back for you."

"We're not locking you in the Cyber World Alcon," Drake called out, "we're locking you in the gate itself."

"What?" Alcon asked in shock as he felt his foot touch the Cyber Gate.

The rangers pushed with all their might and after a few seconds of struggling against him they were able to push him into the Cyber Gate. Alcon however wasn't going to give up easily and tried to push his way through the beams of energy but found that the force the rangers were putting behind their attack was keeping him from moving.

"Now guys!" Drake ordered, the others nodding in understanding.

"Cyber Gate, lock!" they called out, the Cyber Gate collapsing on Alcon.

"No! I will not lose to you rangers!" Alcon proclaimed as he pushed against the Cyber Gate.

"Oh man he's strong enough to fight against a closing Cyber Gate?" Calder asked in shock.

"We have do something or else he's going to break free," Trey pointed out.

"Right, rangers let's bring our weapons together," Drake said as they downloaded their weapons.

The team combined their weapons and formed the Cyber Cannon and took aim, Trey doing the same. Seeing the cannon Alcon found himself struggling even more to get out of the Cyber Gate, if only so that he wouldn't be hit by the attack.

"Ready!" Merrick and Calder said steadying their side.

"Aim!" the girls replied.

"FIRE!" Drake and Trey finished firing their weapons.

The two attack flew forward, combining their powers and striking Alcon before he could get out of the way.

"NO!" the team heard Alcon roar as the attack pushed him into the Cyber Gate with an explosion.

As the Cyber Gate close they were able to see Alcon get stuck in the middle before they were knocked to the ground from the shockwave of the closing gate. Jenna, seeing that it was over, ran over to her friends and kneeled down next to Drake, taking notice that they had all fell unconscious from the amount of power they were just using when they more than likely didn't have a lot to spare.

"Guys...guys please wake up," she pleaded shaking each of them, "please guys wake up!"

Seeing that they weren't going to wake up, Jenna bit down on her lower lip and wondered what she was going to do to help them.

End of Power Rangers Cyber Drive

A/N: This took me a while to write but I enjoyed every second of it, including the headaches that came from trying to think of what to do. While Cyber Drive has ended the story of Drake and his team hasn't and they'll be returning in my next story. With that being said I have put off A New White Light long enough and will be returning to that so the next story won't be going up until I finish that. So for now I'll leave you with a teaser of my next story.

NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS:

With Alcon gone the rangers are faced with their next challenge, Empress Primora! To combat their latest foe the team leaves behind their Cybernetic powers in favor for a more primal one. Now with the power of the dinosaurs the team will face powerful new monsters and find new allies as they fight to protect the Earth as the Power Rangers Triassic Surge!

Episode 1 - A Primal Awakening

With the cyber powers down after defeating Alcon the team finds themselves in the forest outside of Reefside. They then find themselves in a new base with new powers ready for them. Meanwhile Primora has arrived with her eyes on the Earth and the power to take it from the humans. With a new foe to fight and a friend saying goodbye the rangers must be ready to roar into action and save the day.


End file.
